À sombra da meia lua
by lady-valium
Summary: Sesshoumaru encontra uma estranha jovem que o faz questionar se ela seria alguem que ele espera há muito tempo. Antes de descobrir a verdade, ele precisará ajudála a se livrar das maldades de outro youkai. Sequencia da fic O antigo amor de Sess.SesshOC He
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Os personagens do anime Inuyasha não me pertencem, e essa fic não tem como fim obter lucro nenhum. Já os personagens Yuki, Heitaro, Hiko e outros personagens esquisitos totalmente alheios ao anime são inventados por mim._**

**Continuação da fic "O antigo amor de Sesshoumaru". Acho que quem não leu a primeira não vai entender muito essa continuação, mas ainda assim, vou tentar deixar a história coerente mesmo para os que não leram a outra. Espero contar com a review de quem tiver paciência em ler, mesmo que seja para dizer que ta muito ruim. Valeu, boa leitura!

* * *

**

_**À sombra da meia lua**_

****

"**_- Só quero pedir uma coisa antes de partir..._**

**_- O que quiser..._**

**_- Prometa que me guardará na memória..._**

**_- O tempo apaga até mesmo as mais belas memórias..._**

_**- Entendo...**_

_**- Por isso eu a guardarei no meu coração...".**_

Uma lua cheia e brilhante mostrava-se no horizonte, pronta para tomar conta da infindável cortina de estrelas reluzentes que já apareciam no alto do céu. A noite de primavera, quente e com o ar carregado com o aroma das flores que se encontravam aos milhares em todos os cantos, era um convite aos insones como ele. Os olhos dourados percorriam cada pequena faixa de terra daquele local, onde estava colocando os pés pela primeira vez. Jamais havia conhecido as Terras do Leste, mesmo tendo andado e vivido tanto. Ali, naquelas terras, sua mãe havia nascido, e seu clã havia dominado aquela área por várias gerações. Assim, estar ali era uma forma de homenagear ao local pela figura majestosa que o havia gerado.

Olhou para o lado, observando atentamente o sono pesado em que os companheiros se encontravam. Também pudera, após dias de caminhadas, quase sem descanso, nem mesmo o chão pouco confortável era empecilho para o descanso. Rin, a garotinha que o acompanhava, parecia tão mergulhada no sono, que nem mesmo estava se remexendo com os sonhos, como fazia normalmente. A cena o fez se perguntar mentalmente como uma menina humana conseguia seguir naquela vida sem sequer reclamar de algo, exceto quando tinha fome ou sede.

Desviou o olhar novamente para a paisagem. O pé direito deu um passo à frente, parecendo impaciente com o restante do corpo que não se movia. O pequeno servo youkai parece ter ouvido o barulho das folhas pisadas e abriu os olhos, procurando pelo amo.

- Vai sair, Sr Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Jaken ainda sonolento.

- Vou ver se há algo interessante nessas terras – respondeu ao servo sem se virar para olhá-lo – Cuide de tudo...

Já estava caminhando em direção à mata fechada que se encontrava em frente ao campo florido em que haviam acampado quando terminou de dar a ordem. Queria muito andar e conhecer um pouco daquele lugar, principalmente naquele momento onde não precisaria cruzar caminho com humanos escandalosos que viviam nos vilarejos vizinhos ao local. A noite era sua, e apenas youkais como ele, trocariam o descanso por andanças.

Adentrou a mata, totalmente escura devido à copa das árvores, carregadas de folhas, impedirem a entrada de luz da lua. A visão privilegiada o guiava com destreza, evitando surpresas com galhos mais baixos, ou mesmo inimigos que pudessem estar a espreita. Logo avistou novamente a claridade da lua, e sabia que havia chegado ao fim da mata. Apertou o passo, ansioso por descobrir o que mais havia naquelas terras.

"Veja só..." pensou surpreso com a vista que encontrou "Quem diria?".

Olhou para o castelo pintado em branco, isolado de qualquer outra construção e cercado por um lago e mais matas. Não havia nenhum sinal de vida pelos arredores, embora a residência estivesse muito bem conservada para se concluir que estava abandonada. Apenas um fraco cheiro de sangue tomava conta do ar, e vinha com certeza de dentro do local.

"Não é do meu interesse..." pensou antes de fazer o contorno no castelo e embrenhar-se novamente na mata.

* * *

Dentro do castelo, um par de olhos vermelhos como sangue observavam através de uma pequena janela o desconhecido youkai desaparecer na mata, depois voltou seu foco para um canto dentro do aposento, onde uma jovem estava deitada de bruços, inconsciente e sangrando. Um sorriso maldoso se formou nos lábios, mostrando os afiados caninos ainda um pouco sujos com sangue.

- Por pouco nossa brincadeira não chega ao fim antes do esperado, Yuki – disse o youkai – Mas como aquele youkai não demonstrou interesse em descobrir o que há aqui, eu posso continuar...

Uma batida na porta atraiu a atenção do youkai.

- O que quer? – perguntou de forma impaciente.

- Apenas saber como Yuki está... – respondeu uma voz assustada.

- Volte para seu quarto, Heitaro – ordenou o youkai – E não se preocupe com sua irmã. Eu não matarei, ela é de muito valor para mim...

- Mas...

- VÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO! – gritou o youkai fazendo Heitaro sair em disparada.

O youkai aproximou-se da jovem, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos negros que encobriam o rosto quase angelical.

- Eu esperarei que acorde, Yuki – sussurrou ao ouvido dela – Afinal, essa noite é nossa...

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminhou até que o tédio tomasse o lugar do ânimo que possuía quando chegara. O dia já estava amanhecendo quando ele retornou ao lugar onde havia deixado o restante do grupo, sem que na volta tivesse passado pela área do estranho castelo que encontrara escondido no meio da mata.

Não demorou muito para que Jaken acordasse, desfazendo-se da cara de sono assim que viu o mestre em pé bem próximo a ele.

- Sr Sesshoumaru – disse o pequeno bajulador – O dia hoje parece que vai ser maravilhoso, não é mesmo?

- Igual a todos os dias... – respondeu friamente o alto youkai – Apronte-se. Assim que Rin acordar iremos procurar algo para ela comer.

Encostou-se numa árvore, com o olhar perdido entre as cadeias de montanhas verdejantes ao longe. Não demorou muito para que Rin acordasse, chamando a atenção para si com a espreguiçada um pouco escandalosa que dera.

- Bom dia, Sr Sesshoumaru! – disse ela ainda sentada na relva – Bom dia, Sr Jaken! Bom dia, Aruru!

Apenas o youkai dragão agradeceu, rugindo baixo.

- Levante e arrume suas coisas – ordenou Jaken – Nós iremos buscar algo para comer.

- Oba! – a menina quase gritou de tanta alegria – Eu estou mesmo morrendo de fome. Será que depois poderíamos procurar um lugar para tomar banho?

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça, e ela rapidamente se aprontou. Logo saíram da planície florida onde estavam, passando por áreas onde antes devia haver plantações, já que o solo do lugar parecia ter sido preparado para tal. Não foi difícil encontrar árvores carregadas de frutos, e Rin pôde empanturrar-se com eles. Seguiram na direção do lago localizado ao lado do castelo, já que aquele era o mais próximo de onde se encontravam, escolhendo a margem mais distante da construção para ficarem.

Sesshoumaru aproveitou o momento para ficar apenas sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore, enquanto Rin, Jaken e Aruru aproveitavam a água cristalina e fria, perfeita para a manhã de sol forte.

Rin logo deixou a água de lado, e percorreu a margem colhendo pequenas flores brancas que nasciam junto às rochas no chão. Ela distanciou-se, mas o olhar do protetor permaneceu atento aos movimentos da criança e ao redor dela. Tanto que ele foi o primeiro a perceber a figura que se aproximava de Rin sem que ela percebesse. Fixou o olhar na pessoa, mas não se preocupou, pois parecia inofensiva.

* * *

- Olá! – chamou uma voz suave, atraindo a atenção de Rin.

- Olá... – respondeu um pouco sem graça, depois olhou para trás em busca de Sesshoumaru.

- Pode continuar a pegar suas flores... – disse a pessoa, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros trançados, vestida com um kimono negro simples -...eu não tive a intenção de deixá-la com vergonha.

Ela se agachou junto à margem, demonstrando sentir dor com o ato, e juntou água nas mãos, lavando o rosto em seguida. Ela ergueu um pouco as mangas do traje, e Rin pôde ver de relance as marcas de arranhões nos pulsos da jovem.

- Você é de algum vilarejo por perto? – perguntou a jovem com o olhar fixo nas águas.

Rin sorriu envergonhada, temendo responder a pergunta.

- Não precisa responder... – disse a jovem serenamente – Eu sei que é perigoso conversar com estranhos. Você está certa em ter medo de mim.

- Eu não tenho medo... – disse Rin – É que... a srta é bonita, e isso me deixa envergonhada.

A jovem encarou-a surpresa. Depois abriu um sorriso, que teve de ser desmanchado assim que ela pareceu sentir alguma outra dor pelo corpo.

- A srta está doente? – perguntou Rin.

- Não, não é nada...

- O sr Jaken conhece muitas ervas que curam – disse a garotinha – Se quiser, eu peço a ele que encontre alguma para a srta.

A jovem virou o rosto para o local onde Rin apontava, percebendo só então a presença de alguém além da garotinha.

- Eles são youkais... – explicou Rin já acostumada com o espanto que essa informação causava nas pessoas – Eles que cuidam de mim.

- Entendo – disse a jovem sem se mostrar surpresa – Será que eu poderia conversar com eles? Ou eles são bravos?

- Não, eles não são bravos... – disse Rin estranhando – A não ser que seja necessário...

- Você me acompanha? – perguntou a jovem estendendo a mão na direção de Rin – Assim eles verão que eu não sou uma inimiga.

- Está bem! – disse Rin pegando na mão da jovem.

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhava intrigado para a estranha jovem que Rin trazia como companhia. Jaken quase surtou ao notar a aproximação da mulher, e parou em seu caminho, evitando que chegasse próximo ao seu amo.

- Onde pensa que vai, moça? – perguntou o servo mostrando o bastão de duas cabeças ameaçadoramente.

- Ela quer falar com o Sr Sesshoumaru – disse Rin – Deixe-a passar, Sr Jaken.

- Você não sabe se ela é perigosa, Rin – disse o servo – Ela pode tentar algo contra o Sr Sesshoumaru.

- Jaken! – chamou Sesshoumaru que até então apenas observava – Ela é apenas uma humana, um perigo nulo para mim. Deixe-a!

As palavras foram suficientes para que o pequeno youkai abrisse caminho. A jovem, que até então se mostrava confiante, baixou os olhos ao aproximar-se de Sesshoumaru.

- O que quer? – perguntou Sesshoumaru em tom entediado.

A jovem olhou para Rin e sorriu.

- Você nos deixaria conversar a sós? – perguntou para a garotinha.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, de quem recebeu uma confirmação com a cabeça, e se afastou.

- Diga o que quer – disse Sesshoumaru vendo que a jovem evitava olhar diretamente para ele.

- Você é quem cuida dessa criança, não é? – perguntou a jovem.

- Qual o interesse em questionar isso?

- Apenas o interesse de ver uma criança a salvo – respondeu a jovem.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Cuide para que ela não se aproxime desse lugar durante a noite... – disse firme a jovem – Senão ela correrá um risco grande.

- Por que diz isso?

- Há um youkai muito cruel nessa área... – disse a jovem -...não me sentiria bem se soubesse que mais uma criança sofreu nas mãos dele.

- A menina não tem com o que se preocupar – disse Sesshoumaru se levantando e fazendo a jovem recuar um pouco assustada – Eu a protejo, logo suas advertências são desnecessárias.

- Ela tem sorte... – sussurrou a jovem que encarava o chão – Mas ainda assim, cuide dela.

A jovem deu as costas, fazendo o caminho de volta a onde estava, parando apenas para trocar algumas palavras com Rin.

- Já estou indo embora... – disse para a menina que estava molhando os pés na água – Mas gostaria de saber seu nome, criança.

- Rin... – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Rin? – repetiu ela – É um lindo nome... Eu me chamo Yuki.

- É um lindo nome também...

- Obrigada – sorriu a jovem – Adeus, Rin...

A jovem afastou-se deles, passando por Jaken e fazendo uma reverencia respeitosa, que de certa forma deixou o sapo sem graça. Ele voltou correndo para junto do amo, não contendo a curiosidade em saber sobre o quê a humana havia falado.

- Ela apenas avisou sobre haver perigo nessa área... – respondeu Sesshoumaru antes mesmo que o servo abrisse a boca perguntando – Nada de mais...

Ficou olhando para a jovem que já estava próxima ao castelo. Havia reparado enquanto ela estava olhando para o chão, e vira os riscos causados por afiadas unhas no pescoço, assim que ela virou para pedir a Rin que os deixasse a sós.

- Você notou, Jaken? – perguntou ao servo ao seu lado.

- Hã? O que, Sr Sesshoumaru? – perguntou o sapo.

- Ela não possui cheiro de humana, nem emite a presença natural dos seres vivos... – disse pensativo – Estranho...

* * *

Yuki retornou ao castelo, mas colocou-se discretamente numa janela que tinha vista para o lago, observando até que o grupo partisse. Sentiu-se aliviada por eles terem ido embora antes que Heitaro voltasse para casa, juntamente com Hiko, seu algoz.

Saiu da janela, sentando-se no chão com cuidado. Sentia o corpo doer com a simples respiração.

"Maldito Hiko..." odiou-o em pensamento "Quando serei livre de você...?".

Já fazia quase um ano que sua vida deixara de ser feliz. Desde a chegada de Hiko, um youkai de aparência humana e encantadoramente gentil ao aparecer na porta do castelo, sua vida virara um completo inferno. Desde então, havia uma noite em especial, todos os meses, em que ele mostrava sua verdadeira face, a de um perverso e sádico youkai, transformando Yuki em um brinquedo para seu deleite. Sempre na primeira lua cheia de cada mês, como a da noite passada, sem chance de fuga para a jovem. Passara a odiar aquela lua como se ela fosse a culpada pela dor que sentia.

Limpou do rosto uma lágrima que escapou dos olhos, lembrando-se da promessa feita a si mesma de não chorar naquele lugar, dando a chance à Hiko de saber o quanto sofria. Resolveu sair do quarto, e aproveitar que não havia mais ninguém no lago, e tomar um banho, livrando-se da sujeira que ela sentia impregnar até mesmo sua alma.

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminhava sem pressa, pouco à frente de Rin e Jaken. A garotinha correu ao encontro dele, permanecendo ao seu lado, em um silêncio inquietante.

- Há algo que queira falar, Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru após um tempo.

- Sim... – respondeu a criança – É sobre aquela mulher...

- O que tem ela?

- Ela estava machucada... – disse Rin olhando para o youkai – O Sr viu?

- Sim.

A garotinha esperou alguma outra palavra por parte de Sesshoumaru, e ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria ouvir.

- O bem estar daquela mulher não é nosso problema, Rin – concluiu após alguns segundos – Ela deve ter alguém que olhe por ela.

A menina apenas assentiu com a cabeça, depois voltou para trás, caminhando junto de Aruru. Ela permaneceu em silêncio a maior parte do dia, talvez por lembrar-se da época em que também sofria nas mãos dos moradores do vilarejo em que vivia, antes de ser salva por Sesshoumaru. Ao falar com o protetor, nutria a esperança de que a jovem também se beneficiasse com a gentileza do youkai, mas ele pareceu não se importar muito com ela.

* * *

A noite chegou acompanhada de uma forte chuva depois do calor sufocante do dia. Conseguiram abrigo numa caverna, onde Rin ficou olhando admirada para as sombras que os relâmpagos formavam nas paredes rochosas. Jaken tentava em vão mandar que ela dormisse, mas sem sucesso. Sesshoumaru parou na entrada da caverna e fechou os olhos, apenas ouvindo o barulho da chuva, unida a trovões estrondosos. Aquelas noites o deixavam saudoso, lembrando-se de alguém com quem dividira algumas noites de chuva.

"Já faz tanto tempo..." pensou "Muito mais do que esperava... Como sinto sua falta...".

Um suspiro selou os pensamentos, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e deixar as lembranças de lado. Não alimentava esperanças de que o dia de encontrar a reencarnação de _Satsumi_ estivesse próximo. Não queria ter que passar por cada vilarejo prestando atenção em cada rosto, cada mulher, ansioso por reencontrá-la. Tinha jogado tudo nas mãos do destino, certo de que o que era seu retornaria, e certamente num momento em que ele nem imaginasse.

"Jurei que esperaria mesmo que se passassem cem primaveras..." pensou ele "Já se passou bem mais que isso, e esperarei muito mais se for preciso. Mas eu a encontrarei, e você carregará a marca de que me pertenceu em outra vida... nas suas costas, exatamente como eu deixei...".

**N/A: Primeiro capítulo postado, depois de muito tempo sem saber o que escrever. Queria agradecer a todos que leram a primeira fic, e deixaram reviews, vocês são demais. Adorei cada palavra escrita por vocês sobre o último cap do "Antigo amor de Sesshoumaru", me fizeram sentir que realmente vale a pena insistir em algo que a gente gosta, e nem ao menos ganha nada por isso. Um grande abraço a todas...**


	2. O caminho para o engano

**Gente, tudo beleza? Desculpem a demora do novo capitulo, mas é que feriadão, preguiça, um pouco de sol e a gente já fica desanimado para ficar na frente do pc, entendem? Espero que gostem dessa continuação, que desde o começo já vai ter sofrimento para a mocinha da história. Como eu sou má, não? Mas pelo menos vai ter muito romance, e hentai (que os que não gostam de hentai me perdoem, mas eu não me contenho!). Boa leitura, a todos!**

_**O caminho para o engano.**_

Rin sentiu o pé afundar na lama e fez uma cara feia. A chuva havia caído durante toda a noite, e não havia como se procurar algo para comer se não andassem sobre o lamaçal que se tornara o chão. Jaken olhou para a menina, que logo trocou a expressão de desagrado pela de alegria habitual, quando Aruru abaixou-se ao seu lado para que ela pulasse em suas costas.

Sesshoumaru caminhava um pouco à frente, em passos tão leves, que mal seus sapatos se sujavam. Ele logo avistou as árvores frutíferas do local, mas antes de dar a permissão a Rin para que buscasse algo, olhou em todas as direções, desconfiado com uma estranha presença.

- Há algo errado, Sr Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Jaken colocando-se ao seu lado.

O youkai nada respondeu. Levantou a mão, ordenando que ficassem quietos, enquanto ele saía em busca de uma resposta. Caminhou lentamente, tentando encontrar o lugar de onde se originava a tal presença, afastando-se dos companheiros.

"Está além das árvores..." concluiu "Não parece algo perigoso, mas...".

Parou com o raciocínio ao notar o corpo caído em meio à poça de lama. Aproximou-se devagar, descobrindo que era apenas uma criança humana, com pouco mais idade do que Rin. A garganta estava com um grande corte, e não havia sinal nenhum de sangue no pequeno corpo. Lembrou-se imediatamente da jovem que vira no lago, e que o alertara sobre a presença de um youkai cruel naquela área.

- Entendo o motivo dela querer prevenir sobre esse youkai... – disse a si mesmo – Crueldade é pouco para denominar isso...

Juntou-se aos companheiros e fizeram o caminho contrário, buscando outro lugar para encontrar comida.

* * *

"Quem é esse youkai?" perguntou-se Heitaro, o jovem de cabelos curtos amarelos e olhos azuis, ao ver o desconhecido afastar-se "Sinto que você vai causar bastante problemas por aqui...".

Estava empoleirado em cima de uma alta árvore, livre de ser flagrado após o que fizera. Olhou para a criança morta no chão, e seus olhos brilharam, trocando o tom azul por um vermelho assustador.

"Ainda bem que consegui terminar de me alimentar... Seria muito chato se eu tivesse sido interrompido antes".

Desceu da árvore num pulo, observando o caminho que o youkai desconhecido havia tomado.

- Hiko vai gostar da noticia... – disse baixo – Aposto que esse adversário servirá para uma boa luta – concluiu deixando o local.

* * *

Yuki estava penteando os cabelos, de pé frente a um espelho de sua altura. Ouviu o barulho da porta da sala de entrada, e apenas olhou para trás, certificando-se de que a porta de seu quarto estava trancada. Terminou de prender os cabelos numa trança, e ajeitou o kimono de tecido grosso, um martírio para os dias de calor, mas uma prevenção para esconder o corpo dos olhares maliciosos de Hiko e evitar que Heitaro visse os ferimentos. Passou a mão levemente sobre um colar no pescoço, contornando com o indicador o pingente em forma de gota, de cor vermelha e parecida com uma pedra preciosa. Assustou-se com alguém tentando abrir a porta de correr, e apenas ficou olhando em silêncio.

- Yuki? – chamou a voz rouca do outro lado – Onde está seu irmão?

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder ao youkai que fazia seu sangue gelar.

- Ele deveria estar com você – respondeu firme – Vá procurá-lo em outro lugar!

- Como posso saber se ele não está aí? – perguntou Hiko – Abra a porta e deixe que eu veja...

- Vá embora, Hiko! – disse ela – Me deixe em paz!

- Ora, Yuki... – disse o youkai falsamente – Está com medo de mim? Eu não vou fazer nada...

- Vá embora! – gritou Yuki.

Ele forçou a porta, até que a tranca se arrebentasse, e a abriu com tudo. Yuki encostou-se na parede, temerosa com o que ele pretendia.

- O que quer? – perguntou ela – Não ouse mexer comigo hoje!

- Eu só queria ver se Heitaro estava aqui – respondeu Hiko sorrindo – E queria te mostrar também que não há como se esconder de mim.

- Saia! – disse ela – Saia, agora!

- É uma pena que só posso tocá-la na primeira noite de lua cheia, Yuki – disse Hiko aproximando-se – Eu a acho tão bonita, que a queria para mim sempre...

O youkai estava quase frente a frente com Yuki, quando ouviram o chamado de Heitaro, que acabava de chegar.

- Hiko? Yuki? – gritava ele da sala – Há alguém em casa?

Hiko deixou um impropério escapar entre os lábios ao ouvir Heitaro. Yuki sentiu-se aliviada de não estar mais à mercê do youkai, e deixou rapidamente o quarto, procurando pelo irmão, e forçando um meio sorriso ao encontrá-lo.

- Heitaro, onde esteve durante toda a noite? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Eu e Hiko fomos... – começou a responder quando notou o youkai aparecer na sala - ...treinar um pouco, não é Hiko?

- Exato! – respondeu Hiko – Seu irmão vai se tornar um grande youkai, Yuki. Você vai se orgulhar dele.

- Eu sempre me orgulhei de Heitaro – disse ela sem olhar para Hiko – Não são as coisas que você ensina a ele que vão fazer o que sinto mudar...

- Não te alegra que ele esteja ficando mais forte? – perguntou Hiko passando por trás de Yuki.

- Ele não precisa ser mais forte...

- Claro que preciso, irmã! – interrompeu Heitaro – Como poderei tomar conta das Terras do Leste sendo um youkai fraco?

- Você é um meio youkai, Heitaro – lembrou-lhe Yuki – E nem há outros youkais por essa área para que você sinta a necessidade de defender essas terras...

- Pelo contrário, minha irmã... – disse Heitaro sorrindo – Acabei de encontrar um youkai andando sossegado por aí.

- Um youkai? – perguntou Yuki imaginando ser o mesmo que cuidava da menina Rin – Apenas um youkai?

- Sim, era apenas um youkai... – riu Heitaro – Mas isso não quer dizer que Hiko vai deixá-lo ficar livre por aí, não é?

- Eu também o vi, ontem – lembrou-se Hiko – Mas acredito que se você quer se tornar mesmo o senhor dessas terras, Heitaro, você é quem deveria expulsá-lo daqui.

- Não! – intrometeu-se Yuki – Não quero que você saia lutando com ninguém, Heitaro!

- E por que não? – perguntou Hiko encarando-a irritado.

- Heitaro é muito jovem...

- Na idade dele, eu já havia matado muita gente... – disse Hiko.

- Ele só tem 16 anos – disse Yuki abaixando o olhar ao ver o modo com que Hiko a olhava.

- Eu tinha menos que isso, para ser exato... – concluiu Hiko virando-se para Heitaro – Você já sabe o que deve fazer.

- Eu farei... – disse Heitaro sentindo-se um pouco intimidado com o fato dele mesmo ter que lutar contra outro youkai – Mas ele me parece bastante forte...

- Você também é, garoto! – disse Hiko – Você nem imagina quais são seus verdadeiros poderes...

- Não minta para ele, Hiko! – gritou Yuki – Heitaro não é um youkai com poderes físicos, você sabe disso!

- Sei que posso lutar, minha irmã! – interrompeu Heitaro – Eu sei muito bem como se mata alguém...

- O quê? – perguntou Yuki surpresa – Como assim?

Ela virou-se para Hiko, que exibia um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- O que você tem ensinado a ele? – perguntou ela – Não diga que está ensinado Heitaro a...

Ela levou a mão à boca, surpresa com o que pensara. Não podia acreditar que Hiko estivesse ensinando o irmão a matar friamente como ele fazia. Raptando pessoas nos vilarejos, geralmente mulheres e crianças, matando-as para beber do sangue delas, acreditando que o liquido ajudava a tornar mais poderoso.

- Heitaro... – disse Yuki encarando o irmão – Não faça isso...

- Eu estou fazendo o que os de minha espécie fazem, Yuki – respondeu o irmão – Youkais como nós se alimentam de sangue humano, é uma característica...

- Você é um meio youkai! – gritou Yuki – Não um selvagem como...

- Como quem, Yuki? – perguntou Hiko colocando-se na frente dela – Vai me chamar de selvagem, é?

Ela se calou. Tinha medo dele, era inegável, mesmo sabendo que ele não faria nada na frente de Heitaro. Mas quando chegasse a noite do mês em que o irmão se transformava num humano completo, ele cobraria dela cada palavra dita.

- Respeite o Hiko, minha irmã – disse Heitaro com sua cega devoção ao youkai – Ele está aqui apenas para ajudar a me tornar mais forte. É assim que agradece?

Yuki olhou para o irmão com mágoa, mas não disse nada. Passava por todo aquele sofrimento para proteger o irmão, já que Hiko dizia que o mataria se um dia ela contasse alguma coisa. E Heitaro o tinha com um deus, como o pai que nunca conhecera, e que o tratava maravilhosamente. Mal podia imaginar o quanto ele tornava-se cruel a sós com Yuki.

- Ela não precisa me agradecer... – disse Hiko sorrindo com o medo de Yuki – Ela já me suporta em sua casa, não tem porque agradecer...

- Eu vou me retirar, meu irmão – disse Yuki – Não demorarei a voltar, está bem?

- Está bem – disse Heitaro – Vá mesmo passear um pouco. Você está parecendo muito abatida para o meu gosto.

Yuki abaixou a cabeça e deixou a sala, encontrando o ar fresco do exterior da residência. Olhou para frente, sentindo vontade de entrar na mata e desaparecer, mas sabia que era impossível, já que o irmão é quem pagaria por isso. Sempre cuidara dele, e não o deixaria agora, no momento em que ele estava mais vulnerável. Desde que eram crianças, ela com apenas 6 anos e Heitaro com 4, e a própria mãe os largara sobre os cuidados de um monge, só tinham um ao outro.

Respirou fundo e caminhou apressadamente. Ia se afastar do castelo durante um bom tempo, sabendo que não conseguiria ficar dentro da casa junto com Hiko, a quem odiava do fundo do coração. Tinha também que procurar algumas ervas, com as quais preparava um chá que a protegia de ter um futuro ainda pior. Pelo menos o calor havia diminuído por conta da chuva que caíra durante a noite, e agora o ar estava mais fresco e convidativo a passear.

* * *

Sesshoumaru e o grupo haviam encontrado um outro lugar onde as árvores estavam também carregadas de frutos, e ali ficaram, aproveitando o clima agradável. O local com certeza já havia sido utilizado como pomar anteriormente, visto a disposição das árvores, mas agora estava livre para qualquer um que quisesse pegar das frutas.

"Aquele youkai deve ter afugentado todos os moradores dessa região..." raciocinou Sesshoumaru "Ninguém largaria terras tão férteis por motivos pequenos...".

Passou os olhos pelo lugar, uma planície com arbustos que começavam a crescer, carregando o ar com o cheiro de ervas, misturado ao das frutas. Estava de costas, certo de que o local estava livre da presença de estranhos, quando viu Rin sorrir e acenar para alguém. Virou o rosto rapidamente, encarando a jovem que estava há alguns passos de distância atrás. Mais uma vez não havia sentido a presença dela, e isso o incomodava.

- O que quer? – perguntou impaciente – Está nos seguindo?

- Não – respondeu Yuki sempre olhando para o chão – Estava passando aqui por perto, quando os vi. Foi bom ter encontrado você.

- Foi bom ter me encontrado? – repetiu desconfiado – Por quê?

- O youkai de quem lhe falei... – disse Yuki aproveitando para pegar algumas folhas de um arbusto ao lado de Sesshoumaru -...ele já o viu, e pretende encontrá-lo.

- E isso deveria me incomodar? – perguntou frio – Eu não temo o ataque de nenhum youkai.

- Você é bastante confiante, mas... – Yuki ia terminar a frase quando Rin aproximou-se de ambos.

- A srta está colhendo flores? – perguntou a garotinha – Se quiser eu posso ajudar.

- Eu agradeço sua oferta, Rin – disse Yuki sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos da menina – Mas eu estou procurando ervas para um chá que eu preciso tomar.

- É para curar aquela dor que a srta sentia ontem? – perguntou ingenuamente Rin.

- Sim... – disse Yuki desmanchando o sorriso do rosto – É para aquela dor.

- O que aconteceu com a srta? – disse Rin – Para ter machucados nos braços dessa maneira?

Yuki olhou rapidamente para Sesshoumaru, envergonhada com a informação que a menina dava.

- Rin – chamou Sesshoumaru – Volte para junto de Jaken.

A menina obedeceu rapidamente, deixando os dois novamente a sós. Yuki voltou o olhar de novo para o chão, enquanto Sesshoumaru arrancava algumas folhas do mesmo arbusto que Yuki. Levou as folhas bem próximas do nariz, sentindo o cheiro da planta.

- É venenosa... – disse ele deixando as folhas caírem no chão – Não acredito que seja bom fazer um chá disso.

- Sim, são venenosas - disse Yuki pegando mais algumas folhas – Mas se forem preparadas com cuidado, servirão muito bem ao que quero.

- Imagino... – disse ele dando as costas – Faça bom uso do seu chá.

Ele começou a caminhar para junto dos companheiros, e Yuki ficou olhando para as folhas na mão, imaginando o quanto aquilo faria mal a ela dessa vez. Lembrou-se de dar um ultimo aviso ao youkai, e voltou sua atenção para ele, já quase junto à Rin.

- Youkai? – chamou ela, fazendo Sesshoumaru virar a cabeça apenas um pouco para trás – Fiquem longe do lago hoje, está bem? Se a Rin quiser tomar um banho, eu aconselho que procurem pelas fontes termais, onde estarão sozinhos, com certeza.

Sesshoumaru ainda esperou alguns segundos, para ver se ela falaria algo mais, depois voltou a caminhar.

Yuki despediu-se de Rin com um aceno, depois se virou para retornar ao caminho que seguia antes.

- Espere! – disse Sesshoumaru sentando-se embaixo de uma árvore – Qual o seu nome, humana?

- A garotinha sabe...

- Eu perguntei a você – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Yuki – disse ela.

- Yuki? – repetiu ele – Você nos levará até as fontes termais, está bem?

- Está bem... – respondeu Yuki desconfiada – Mas por que isso?

- Se é mesmo um local seguro, você irá na frente – disse Sesshoumaru – Eu não posso confiar na informação de uma desconhecida, de quem eu nem sequer sinto a presença.

Yuki passou a mão pelo colar no pescoço, depois deu um sorriso ao youkai.

- Entendo... – disse ela – Eu os levarei até lá, não se preocupe. Mas só poderei fazê-lo à tarde.

- Está ótimo – disse Sesshoumaru – Nós estaremos aqui.

Yuki concordou com a cabeça e partiu. Ficara feliz com o pedido, ou ordem, melhor dizendo, do youkai. Pelo menos não precisaria passar a tarde dentro de casa, respirando o mesmo ar que Hiko. E poderia mostrar a Rin o lugar maravilhoso onde se banhava quando estava livre da presença do irmão e do carrasco.

- Hei, Sr Sesshoumaru? – chamou Jaken que até então se mantinha abobado com a atenção que o amo dera a humana – O sr confia nessa mulher?

- Não confio... – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Tampouco tenho motivos para desconfiar. Ela parece honesta em suas preocupações, mas...

- Mas o que, Sr Sesshoumaru? – perguntou o servo.

- Não sentir nem mesmo seu cheiro me deixa intrigado... – completou sem dar mais atenção as palavras do servo ao seu lado – "Você guarda um mistério, Yuki... Mas qual?".

* * *

Yuki voltou rápido para o castelo. Entrou e foi direto para seu quarto, um aposento com uma pequena janela, onde só havia seu futon, um espelho e suas roupas guardadas num canto. Escondeu as folhas que havia acabado de pegar em meio às poucas peças do vestuário, e depois saiu do quarto. Passou em frente ao quarto de Heitaro, ao lado do seu, e ouviu a voz do irmão, num tom baixo, cauteloso, conversando algo com Hiko. Colocou-se perto da porta, tentando ouvir um pouco da conversa, e logo conseguiu ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pelo youkai.

* * *

Hiko estava de pé olhando pela janela do cômodo enquanto conversava. Sentiu uma brisa balançar os cabelos negros, tirando-os dos ombros, e mostrando claramente os olhos avermelhados do youkai, a única coisa que o distinguia de um humano qualquer.

- Minha irmã está muito preocupada, Hiko – disse Heitaro – Será que devo mesmo procurar esse youkai?

- Está com medo, Heitaro? – perguntou Hiko sem tirar os olhos da janela – Lembre-se que você mesmo disse que esse youkai causará muitos problemas.

- Eu senti isso ao vê-lo – confirmou o meio youkai – Algo muito estranho o trouxe a essas terras, mas não sei o quê.

- Talvez ele queira tomar essas terras...

- Não creio – disse Heitaro – Eu confio em minhas visões, e elas me dizem que o Leste terá um grande mestiço como senhor absoluto.

- Um grande mestiço? – riu Hiko – Se espera que esse "mestiço" seja você, aja com um pouco mais de coragem.

- Eu o farei, mestre – disse Heitaro respeitosamente.

Hiko sorriu ainda mais. Sabia que o garoto faria o que quer que ele mandasse, sem se preocupar com a própria vida.

"Vá lutar, Heitaro..." pensou satisfeito "Se você falhar nessa luta, eu já sei quem será o mestiço que governará o Leste...".

Yuki saiu de perto da porta no momento certo. Poucos segundos depois o irmão a encontrava no corredor, com uma expressão bastante séria no rosto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu irmão? – perguntou ela fingindo estar chegando.

- Nada! – respondeu ele – Preciso sair, mas voltarei logo.

O meio youkai deixou a casa, e Yuki sentiu uma estranha sensação apertar-lhe o peito.

"Ele vai atrás do youkai..." pensou preocupada "Ele vai cometer uma besteira enorme...".

Hiko fechou a porta atrás de si, assustando Yuki.

- Ficamos eu e você... – disse ele – Vejo que meu dia será bem agradável.

- Você o incentivou a procurar o youkai, não é? – esbravejou Yuki esquecendo por um instante do medo que sentia – O que quer com isso? Quer que Heitaro morra?

- Se ele morrer, não serei eu quem vai chorar! – disse Hiko – E abaixe o tom da sua voz ao falar comigo, senão...

Yuki não esperou pelo restante da ameaça, deu as costas e tentou voltar para seu quarto, mas teve o braço segurado pelo youkai.

- Me solta! – disse ela com medo – Eu não vou deixar que me machuque!

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Hiko arrastando Yuki para o quarto de Heitaro – Seu irmão não voltará tão cedo. E se bobear, nem mesmo vivo. O que vai fazer?

- Ele saberá que você me machucou – disse ela tentando se soltar – Me solta!

- Não, não saberá! – riu o youkai – A não ser que você mesma conte, e isso, eu não aconselho. Além do mais, hoje, eu não vou deixar uma marca sequer pelo seu corpo, Yuki. Eu não sou tolo de colocar tudo a perder!

Ele empurrou Yuki para dentro do quarto, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão. Ela tentou inutilmente correr até a janela, mesmo sabendo que jamais passaria por ela. Hiko agarrou os cabelos trançados dela, e jogou no chão novamente.

- Se você gritar, eu mato você – disse ele – Se você fechar os olhos, eu vou arrancá-los! Você vai encarar o seu destino, minha querida. E depois, quero que me agradeça de joelhos, como toda humana maldita deveria fazer!

* * *

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa, irritado com a ausência de Yuki. Olhou para Rin, que havia esperado ansiosamente pela humana, certa de que ela a levaria as tais fontes termais. O céu já começava a ficar num tom de azul mais escuro, e logo a noite chegaria de vez.

- Jaken – chamou pelo servo – Vamos procurar algum lugar para passar a noite.

Rin levantou do chão, e correu para perto do youkai.

- O Sr não vai esperar pela srta Yuki? – perguntou ela.

- Ela não virá, Rin – disse Sesshoumaru – Ela mentiu ao prometer que apareceria, e eu não vou perder meu tempo esperando por alguém como ela.

- Mas, e se ela aparecer? – disse a garotinha.

- Ela não vai! – disse Sesshoumaru firme – E ainda pressinto algo ruim. Monte em Aruru.

Rin correu para as costas do dragão, acomodando-se para que pudesse sair dali. Sesshoumaru conseguiu ouvir um pequeno barulho na mata ao redor de onde estavam, e sabia que não era Yuki que estava por perto.

- Vá para algum lugar seguro com a Rin e o Aruru! – Sesshoumaru ordenou a Jaken, que rapidamente subiu nas costas do youkai dragão e alçaram vôo.

Não demorou muito para que Sesshoumaru visualizasse o inimigo. O youkai de cabelos amarelos saiu do meio da mata, ostentando uma espada na mão direita.

- Você é o invasor de minhas terras? – gritou o adversário – Eu vim aqui para chutá-lo daqui!

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

- Você é o senhor das Terras do Leste? – perguntou – Um pirralho como você?

- Sim, sou eu o senhor das Terras do Leste – respondeu o youkai – Mas não sou um pirralho, e vou mostrar a você!

- Então, esteja a vontade para abreviar sua vida, pirralho! – esbravejou Sesshoumaru sacando a Toukijin – Quer lutar comigo? Venha!

Os dois se encararam mortalmente. Heitaro sabia que o youkai não era fraco, mas confiava em tudo o que Hiko havia lhe ensinado. Na mente de Sesshoumaru, apenas um pensamento veio à tona.

"Então aquela tal Yuki armou uma armadilha para mim?" pensou irritado "Ela pagará por isso!".

Os dois correram de encontro um ao outro, fazendo as lâminas das espadas se chocarem no ar, causando um barulho metálico.

- Eu vou mostrar quem é o pirralho! – gritou Heitaro.

- Tente!

* * *

**Pois é, minha gente! A luta só no próximo capítulo, desculpem. E um pouco de romance também, só no próximo cap. Queria agradecer de coração às 9 reviews do primeiro cap. Sabem como isso motiva, não é? No mais, até a próxima. Abraços!**


	3. As marcas que mascaram o destino

**Capítulo novo, depois de tanta demora. Desculpem, está bem? É que minha imaginação fugiu um pouco, e demorou para ser recuperada. Espero que gostem, e que enviem suas criticas e sugestões. Boa leitura e Sayonara...**

**As marcas que mascaram o destino.**

"_-Vou mostrar a você quem é pirralho! – gritou Heitaro._

_- Tente!"._

Ficaram medindo forças com as espadas, até que a superioridade de Sesshoumaru se sobressaísse, e ele empurrou o adversário. Heitaro foi lançado a uma boa distância, batendo com as costas numa das árvores carregadas de frutas do local.

- Vou mostra a você com quem mexeu, moleque desprezível! – bradou Sesshoumaru apontando a Toukijin na direção do oponente.

Heitaro teve apenas o reflexo de levantar sua espada ao ver o raio vindo em sua direção. Conseguiu evitar que o ataque o atingisse em cheio, mas ainda saiu um pouco machucado com a dispersão do enorme poder do golpe.

- Levante-se se quiser continuar a lutar! – ordenou Sesshoumaru – Embora eu te aconselhe a permanecer sentado e admitir sua derrota.

Heitaro bufou ao notar que nem ao menos conseguia se levantar para tentar continuar. Olhou para o peito, onde a roupa negra estava rasgada, e o sangue começava a escorrer.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – gritou ele – Eu não terminei essa luta ainda!

- A mim parece que você nem começou a lutar – disse Sesshoumaru dando as costas – Um fraco como você só poderia mesmo optar por se alimentar de crianças humanas indefesas. Até mesmo elas podem te vencer se quiserem!

Sesshoumaru desapareceu na escuridão da planície. Heitaro ergueu-se com dificuldades, sentindo-se um tolo por não conseguir lutar como queria. Hiko com certeza sentiria vergonha do jovem aprendiz, e a irmã, com certeza tomaria uma boa parte do seu tempo com sermões. Decidiu não voltar para casa naquela noite. Esperaria um pouco antes de confrontar o mestre, juntando coragem suficiente para contar como havia sido um adversário ridículo.

"Esse youkai me pagará pela vergonha... Eu juro!".

* * *

Os olhos vermelhos de Hiko estavam vidrados na chama da pequena lamparina que iluminava o aposento. No canto oposto do quarto, Yuki estava encolhida num canto, nua, já que o youkai ainda não havia permitido que se vestisse. O olhar dela, virado para o chão, sem se fixar em nenhum ponto, parecia tão distante quanto sua alma naquele momento. Mesmo com a dor que sentia pelo corpo, não esboçava nenhuma reação, apenas respirava profundamente, esperando pelo momento em que seria dispensado daquele castigo. 

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu fiz isso hoje, não é? – perguntou Hiko encarando a jovem com um sorriso maldoso – Já que não é uma das noites em que seu irmão está na forma humana...

Yuki levantou um pouco os olhos, com uma expressão de ódio no rosto.

- Apenas posso dizer que minha paciência está se esgotando, humana sem valor... – disse ele aproximando-se dela – Vejo que terei que tomar o que foi de meus antepassados o mais rápido possível. E devo aproveitar que seu irmão já fez a profecia...

- Profecia? – repetiu ela baixo.

- Aquelas visões ridículas que ele tem – continuou Hiko – Como pode? Um hanyou cujo único poder é o de prever o futuro. É um desperdício sem tamanho...

- É o poder que ele herdou...

- Cale a boca – disse o youkai – Não perguntei nada a você.

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Yuki, fazendo com que ela se encolhesse ainda mais, abraçando as pernas.

- Heitaro previu que um hanyou seria o grande senhor das terras do Leste – continuou Hiko passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Yuki, retirando-os do rosto – E agora imagina que ele será esse hanyou. Há há, tolo!

- Você o incentivou a isso...

- Quieta! – disse em tom mais sério – Pois bem, nós dois sabemos que seu irmão não tem a mínima competência e força para tal posição. Cabe a mim dar uma ajuda ao destino, aproveitando para colocar o sangue dos youkais da minha raça novamente no poder dessas terras.

Ele segurou a cabeça de Yuki em suas mãos, forçando-a a olhá-lo.

- E você terá a honra de gerar essa criança – disse ele sorrindo – E nosso filho, Yuki-chan, será o futuro Senhor das Terras do Leste. Quanta honra, não?

- Nunca... – disse ela num sussurro.

- Nunca? – disse ele soltando a cabeça dela e retirando a espada que carregava na cintura e colocando a lâmina na frente dos olhos de Yuki – Olhe aqui!

Yuki desviou o olhar, mas o youkai agarrou seu cabelo.

- Olha minha espada! – ordenou ele até que ela o obedecesse – Quantas vezes eu precisarei mostrá-la a você, Yuki?

Yuki olhou para a lâmina, cuja iluminação da lamparina fazia brilhar, e em poucos segundos começou a ver rostos desfigurados, expressões de pavor e dor, corpos mutilados de humanos e youkais, mulheres, homens, crianças, idosos, todos os seres possíveis, refletidos no metal. E conseguia também ouvir os gritos, murmúrios e pedidos de clemência daquelas presas inocentes.

- Você os vê, não é? – perguntou Hiko aproximando seu rosto ao de Yuki – São todos aqueles que eu já matei. As almas deles ficaram presas na espada. E são essas almas que dão o poder a ela.

Yuki fechou os olhos, e tentou não prestar atenção nos sons.

- Negue-se a ter essa criança... – ameaçou Hiko -...e eu farei com que a alma de seu querido irmão fique presa nesse inferno que eu carrego dentro de minha espada.

Yuki o encarou ainda com mais ódio. Há tempos que evitava ficar grávida com o filho de um ser tão desprezível. Não suportaria a dor de carregar no ventre uma criança que tivesse o mesmo sangue doentio daquele youkai correndo nas veias. Por isso mesmo, sempre cinco dias após ser atacada por Hiko, preparava um chá especial, ensinado por uma sacerdotisa que encontrara quando estava tentando mais uma vez fugir. O chá tinha muitos efeitos colaterais, mas ainda assim era a melhor opção. Não seria agora que cederia, e tornasse realidade o seu maior pesadelo.

"Tenho que arrumar um jeito de me livrar de Hiko..." pensou triste "E não posso colocar em risco a vida de Heitaro...".

- Veja isso como uma chance, Yuki – disse Hiko levantando-se – Já que ninguém mais aceitaria uma mulher como você...

- Como eu? – perguntou ela olhando-o irritada – O que há em mim que seja desprezível? A não ser o fato do meu corpo ser tão sujo, mas isso é somente por você ter me tocado...

Ele agarrou os cabelos dela, enfurecido pelas palavras que ela falara.

- Eu a tornei suja? – disse levando-a para o quarto dela – Tem certeza que eu ter tocado você é o motivo pelo qual ninguém se casaria com você, Yuki?

Ele a colocou de frente para o espelho. O quarto também estava iluminado por uma lamparina, e ela pôde ver seu reflexo no vidro.

- Olhe para isso! – ordenou Hiko posicionando-a com as costas voltadas para o espelho – Veja isso em suas costas!

Yuki virou um pouco o rosto, vendo suas costas refletidas. O youkai passou a mão pela parte baixa das costas, quase na linha da cintura da jovem.

- Acha que alguém se casaria com uma mulher marcada dessa forma? – perguntou ele rindo – Alguém que carrega uma marca tão horrível nas costas não conseguiria nem se tornar uma reles meretriz...

Yuki olhou a marca nas próprias costas, depois abaixou a cabeça desconsolada, pois sabia que o youkai falava a verdade. Ninguém gostaria de receber como esposa alguém como ela, numa época onde as mulheres deveriam ser bonecas de porcelana perfeitas, intocadas e lindas, de rosto e corpo.

- Considere mesmo uma sorte que eu ainda possa te dar um destino melhor que se tornar uma escrava, humana estúpida – disse Hiko largando-a – E faça o que mando, como se desejasse mesmo tal coisa, pois eu não vou deixá-la se livrar de mim, Yuki-chan.

A mão do youkai tocou um seio dela, que se afastou. Ele sorriu e agarrou o pescoço de Yuki, empurrando-a até a parede, batendo sua cabeça com força suficiente para abrir um corte na parte de trás.

- Talvez eu deva tentar gerar essa criança mais uma vez hoje... – sussurrou ele ao ouvido de Yuki.

- Monstro... – murmurou ela sentindo o sangue escorrer da ferida na cabeça.

- Sim... eu sou...

Ele a jogou no chão, disposto a cumprir com suas ultimas palavras. Yuki fechou os olhos, esperando que pelo menos Heitaro não chegasse naquele momento, e que o irmão também não tivesse feito a besteira de procurar lutar com o outro youkai. Só restava mesmo agüentar o quanto fosse necessário, e esperar que a noite passasse o mais rápido possível.

* * *

A madrugada já se encaminhava para seu fim quando Sesshoumaru resolveu retornar para junto dos companheiros. Havia caminhado bastante, sem entender o porquê de ter ficar tão irritado com o fato de Yuki ter armado o encontro com aquele youkai. 

"Nem ao menos era um adversário de poder à altura..." pensou irritado "Onde aquela humana imaginou que aquele pirralho pudesse me vencer?".

Adentrou a caverna, onde todos dormiam sossegados. Olhou para Rin, sabendo o quanto ela tinha acreditado em Yuki, e o quanto ela gostaria mesmo de conhecer as tais fontes termais. Decidiu procurar pelo local antes de deixar as terras do Leste de vez. Isso melhoraria o animo da menina, e faria com que ele também conhecesse o local, do qual uma vez ouvira a mãe falar.

"**_-Eu me lembro das fontes de água quente do Leste..."_ - disse a mãe quando ele ainda era um pequeno youkai – _Elas possuem uma beleza excepcional, e também é um local de grande poder... Lá, os que sujaram as mãos com sangue inocente jamais ficarão à vontade..."._**

"Só por isso, minha mãe..." pensou ele sentando-se ao lado de Aruru "Só por isso permanecerei nesse lugar um pouco mais...".

* * *

Heitaro entrou no castelo, já clareado pela luz da alvorada, silenciosamente. Era sua intenção chegar ao seu quarto e trocar a roupa rasgada, antes que pudessem ver seus ferimentos, mas teve sua caminhada interrompida pela voz de Hiko. 

- Vejo que se encontrou com o youkai – disse ele aparecendo no corredor, acabando de sair do quarto de Yuki – Espero que seu oponente esteja mais machucado que você.

- A luta não foi como eu esperava... – limitou-se a dizer Heitaro, tentando passar pelo youkai e ir para o quarto.

- E por que não? – perguntou Hiko parando na frente do hanyou – O que aconteceu?

- Ele é bem mais forte que eu, Hiko – disse Heitaro envergonhado – Ele não precisaria de muito para acabar comigo.

- Você fugiu?

- Não, claro que não! – respondeu Heitaro ofendido – Eu perderia minha vida, mas não fugiria. Ele é quem deixou a luta.

- Mas parece-me que ele deixou a luta não por você ter afugentado ele – disse Hiko – e sim porque você era fraco demais...

Heitaro segurou o orgulho e baixou a cabeça.

- Perdoe, mestre – disse o hanyou – Da próxima vez, ele não sairá vivo.

- Da próxima vez... – repetiu Hiko – Acho que eu é que vou encontrá-lo da próxima vez...

Hiko saiu da frente de Heitaro, e deixou a casa. Já estava mesmo impaciente em ter que suportar o hanyou, fingindo ensiná-lo a lutar.

"Hanyou tolo..." pensou saindo do castelo "Por que não morreu de vez? Assim, pelo menos ficava mais fácil de terminar meus planos...".

Heitaro abriu a porta do quarto de Yuki, apenas para ter certeza de que ela não o vira chegar, mas o mínimo barulho fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, procurando assustada por seu causador.

- Acalme-se, Yuki – disse Heitaro – Não quis acordá-la...

- Heitaro? – disse ela aliviada – Quando chegou?

- Faz tempo... – mentiu – Eu fiquei em meu quarto...

- O que é isso na sua roupa? – perguntou ela vendo o tecido rasgado e a pele ferida – Você procurou o youkai?

- Sim, minha irmã – confirmou o hanyou.

- O que aconteceu? – disse ela sentando-se preocupada e sentindo a cabeça doer com o ferimento – Ele o machucou?

- Isso? – disse o irmão sorrindo despreocupado – Isso não é nada. Você precisa ver como ele ficou...

- Não minta! – disse Yuki nervosa – Eu o conheço muito bem, meu irmão.

- Você não acredita mesmo em mim, não é? – disse ele – Está bem, eu nem sequer consegui chegar muito perto do youkai. E ele me deixou viver, e foi embora. Com certeza ele viu que eu não passo de um fraco hanyou.

- Não se menospreze, Heitaro – disse ela – Você tem um poder muito maior, meu irmão. Por que não o aceita, e esquece essa idéia de se tornar o senhor do Leste.

- Porque eu não posso... – respondeu o hanyou – Hiko ficaria chateado...

- Não se importe com aquele... – disse ela segurando um _maldito_ antes de dizê-lo – Hiko não se importará se você quiser ser apenas um meio youkai comum...

- Ele espera muito de mim... Não sei o porquê, mas ele me deu uma chance única, Yuki. Ninguém nunca me deu a atenção que ele dá. Fora o fato de que ele nos protege.

- Protege? – Yuki forçou um sorriso cínico – Sim, ele nos protege muito. Aposto que estaríamos muito ruins sem a presença dele...

- Não sei por que você não gosta dele, Yuki. Ele a trata tão bem...

- Perdoe minha ingratidão, Heitaro – disse ela – Eu devo agradecer muito o modo como ele me trata.

- E eu devo melhorar minha forma de lutar – disse o irmão – Assim poderei acabar com aquele youkai. Embora ele emane um poder surpreendente.

Yuki olhou para o irmão pensativa.

- Heitaro, esse youkai... parece mesmo ser muito forte?

- Eu senti isso... – respondeu o irmão – Ele tem uma força extraordinária.

- Você acha que ele é mais forte que Hiko?

Heitaro olhou para trás, para ter certeza de que o youkai não havia chegado sem ser percebido e estava por perto.

- Embora Hiko seja meu mestre, e eu o ache o maior youkai dessas terras... – disse Heitaro baixo -...acredito que aquele youkai é muito mais forte que Hiko...

Yuki ficou surpresa com as palavras do irmão. Se ele havia respondido dessa forma, é porque havia mesmo sentido um poder grande por parte do youkai. Se fosse apenas um youkai de força média, Heitaro teria dito de cara que Hiko era superior. Sua mente voltou-se para o youkai que cuidava de Rin. Se ele era assim tão poderoso, quem sabe ele não pudesse ajudá-la em algo.

"Eu acho que seria bom falar com ele..." pensou ela "Quem sabe, ele não é a solução que eu preciso...".

- Você está machucada? – perguntou Heitaro notando a roupa da irmã – Há sangue nos seus trajes...

- O quê? – disse ela deixando de lado os pensamentos – Não, não foi nada. E apenas bati a cabeça na parede ontem à noite... Não se preocupe...

O irmão aceitou a explicação e já ia saindo do quarto, quando Yuki o chamou.

- Heitaro... – disse ela pegando uma roupa limpa no canto do quarto -...eu preciso ir até as fontes. Sei que você não ouve o que digo, mas peço que pelo menos espere que seus ferimentos se fechem antes de procurar lutar de novo, está bem?

- Está bem... – disse ele – Quer que eu a acompanhe?

- Não, eu vou sozinha... – disse Yuki encarando o irmão, séria – Além do que eu nem sei se você pode se aproximar das fontes...

- É mesmo... – disse o hanyou envergonhado – Havia me esquecido da proteção que ela tem.

Yuki deixou a casa, caminhando com pressa pela mata. Logo encontrou a planície onde havia marcado de encontrar o youkai no dia anterior.

- Onde posso procurá-lo? – perguntou-se – Onde ele pode estar?

* * *

Sesshoumaru levantou a mão, fazendo os companheiros pararem de andar. 

- Algo errado, Sr Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Jaken colocando-se ao seu lado.

- Fique aqui, e cuide de Rin – disse ele – Eu vou resolver uma coisa...

Ele saiu em passos lentos, observando ao longe a figura da humana, que estava de costas para ele, olhando para os lados. Poderia matá-la sem que ela nem mesmo ouvisse seus passos se aproximando, mas não tinha essa intenção no momento. Então pisou em algumas folhas secas no chão, alertando sua presença. Yuki virou-se depressa, e o encarou sem demonstrar medo.

- Veio conferir se fui morto por aquele fedelho? – perguntou Sesshoumaru friamente – Pois olhe bem, e veja o quanto foi estúpida em tramar aquela armadilha.

- O quê? – perguntou Yuki dando passos para trás com a proximidade do youkai – Do que está falando?

- Eu deveria mostrar a você com quem está mexendo, humana... – disse ele parando frente a frente com a jovem e mostrando as garras – Já matei por motivos menores que esse.

Yuki caiu sentada quando viu ele erguer a mão na direção do seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, esperando pela morte.

- Antes que eu acabe com você – continuou Sesshoumaru – dê a volta e suma da minha frente. Vá!

- Não... – disse ela com medo – Não posso...

- Então não reclame da dor que eu a farei sentir – disse ele apenas numa tentativa de fazê-la sair dali correndo.

- Você não será o primeiro a me causar dor... – disse Yuki ajoelhando-se e baixando a cabeça – Por isso peço que me escute antes de qualquer coisa...

- Não perderei meu tempo ouvindo você, humana. Vá embora!

- Não! – disse ela firme e encarando o youkai – Eu não vou embora, então me mate se quiser. Embora eu já esteja morta por dentro...

Sesshoumaru parou a mão no ar, surpreso com a coragem de Yuki.

- Diga o que quiser... – disse ele – Mas não pense que eu prestarei atenção. Não a matarei apenas por compaixão... nunca mataria uma mulher humana, tão inferior.

- Eu agradeço... – disse Yuki – E juro que não fui eu quem mandou Heitaro atrás de você.

- Você até mesmo sabe o nome do youkai...

- Ele não é um youkai... – interrompeu Yuki -...é um hanyou, jovem e perdido em idéias tolas. E sei sim, muito mais sobre ele... Heitaro é meu irmão...

Sesshoumaru a encarou, surpreso com a confissão.

- Seu irmão? – disse ele dando um meio sorriso – E ainda quer que eu acredite que não age em cumplicidade com ele?

- Eu não mandaria Heitaro para uma luta – disse Yuki – Eu sei o quanto ele é fraco. Eu o amo demais para achar que mandá-lo para a morte é algo bom. Só que ele o procurou, e com certeza o encontrou pela forte presença que você possui. Isso, unido ao conselho estúpido de Hiko...

- Hiko? – disse Sesshoumaru suspirando irritado – Existem outros hanyous idiotas como esse seu irmão?

- Hiko é um youkai completo... – corrigiu Yuki – É ele quem treina Heitaro. É ele quem deseja ver meu irmão perder a vida na mão de outro youkai.

- Isso não quer dizer que você seja inocente nisso tudo. Como posso acreditar em você, se nem ao menos posso sentir sua presença. Não posso avaliar seu caráter sem sentir sua alma.

- Quanto a isso – disse ela se levantando – Deixe que eu os leve até as fontes termais, e eu mostrarei o motivo de não sentir minha presença.

Sesshoumaru deixou um sorriso se formar no rosto.

- Não acha que eu a seguirei, para que me leve a outra cilada, não é? – disse ele – Não me acha assim tão estúpido, ou acha?

- Eu não quero seu mal, youkai – disse Yuki – Até porque no momento você me parece mais uma solução, do que um problema. E a fonte é protegida da maldade de youkais que possuem mortes em suas costas...

- Isso me inclui na lista... – informou Sesshoumaru.

- Talvez... – disse ela – Mas minha intuição diz que você não será afetado pela força do local.

- Sua intuição? – disse ele – Vejo que é uma tola, como seu irmão. Não deveria acreditar nessa bobagem de intuição com desconhecidos. O perigo pode estar no primeiro rosto que aparecer, independente da intuição.

- Pode estar no rosto de alguém bastante conhecido, não é? – disse ela – Acredite nisso...

Sesshoumaru resolveu dar uma chance a Yuki de explicar as coisas. Além do mais, estava mesmo saindo em busca das fontes quando a encontrou. Talvez fosse o destino conspirando para que eles se cruzassem, ou talvez a coincidência fosse o que os havia colocado no mesmo caminho. Chamou Rin, pedindo a ela que montasse em Aruru, e não ficasse ao lado de Yuki. Ordenou que a jovem fosse na frente, e eles um pouco mais atrás, por segurança, e para evitar que ela tentasse puxar conversa com eles.

A caminhada não durou muito. Logo encontraram algumas montanhas, e nos seus pés, as fontes termais. Encontravam-se numa área coberta de altas árvores, que garantiam uma sombra naquele lugar que já era quente sem a ajuda do sol, que brilhava intensamente no céu.

- Chegamos – disse Yuki olhando para trás.

- E quando iremos enfrentar a tal força da fonte? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Já estamos nela... – respondeu Yuki, para surpresa do youkai – Viu, como minha intuição é boa?

Sesshoumaru passou os olhos pelo lugar. Realmente ali era um local estranho, belo, mas com um enorme poder carregando o ar. Parecia que toda aquela energia ia sufocá-lo.

- Rin – chamou ele – Vá tomar seu banho, se tiver vontade.

A menina sorriu e correu, escolhendo uma das maiores fontes para entrar.

- Jaken, cuide de Rin e Aruru – disse Sesshoumaru virando-se para Yuki – E você, venha comigo.

Yuki o seguiu, até que ele parou numa das fontes mais distantes. Ela ficou surpresa quando ele começou a soltar a armadura que usava sobre a roupa, depositando-a no chão. Em seguida colocou as duas espadas que carregava ao lado, com bastante zelo.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Yuki confusa.

- O que se faz em uma fonte como essa? – disse ele – Acredito que a maioria, como eu, tome banho...

- Você vai se banhar na minha frente? – disse ela se virando.

- Algo contra? – disse ele tirando a parte de cima da roupa – Você não tem a obrigação de ficar aqui. Aliás, se você quer falar algo, seja breve...

- Está bem... – disse Yuki sentando-se no chão – Eu gostaria de pedir...

- Olhe para mim – ordenou Sesshoumaru – Não gosto de quem não fala olhando nos meus olhos...

Yuki sentiu-se constrangida e com um pequeno medo. Ouvira essa frase várias vezes, saídas da boca de Hiko, e quando ela o encarava, com certeza alguma punição era recebida. Virou-se devagar, tentando manter o olhar no youkai, que pelo menos já estava dentro da fonte. Pela primeira vez ela notou que ele não possuía um dos braços, e ficou olhando para o ombro dele, surpresa.

- Te incomoda a ausência do meu braço? – perguntou Sesshoumaru nada inibido.

- Não... – respondeu Yuki – Desculpe...

- Continue...

Yuki pensou antes de voltar a falar, mas como se de repente fosse outra pessoa, não conseguiu conter a curiosidade apenas na mente.

- Como o perdeu? – perguntou ela – O braço...?

- Pergunta um tanto quanto inapropriada... – disse o youkai fechando os olhos e sentindo o corpo relaxar com a água quente – Você não tem tanto tempo assim para perder perguntando sobre coisas que não competem a você saber...

- Desculpe... – disse ela de novo – Parece que eu nunca aprenderei a me calar na presença de alguém mais forte...

- O que quer conversar comigo? – perguntou ele a encarando sério.

- Quero lhe fazer uma proposta – respondeu Yuki - Sei que parecerá estranho...

- Já parece – interrompeu Sesshoumaru – Mas continue...

- Quero que mate um youkai... – disse ela encarando Sesshoumaru -...é a única coisa que precisa fazer.

- A única? – disse ele sério – E eu devo acreditar que isso seria por uma boa causa?

- O motivo do meu pedido não tem importância – disse ela – Você não o fará ou deixará de fazer por conhecer meus motivos...

- Isso é verdade – concordou Sesshoumaru – O que eu ganharia com isso é a pergunta mais importante.

Yuki pensou muito bem antes de oferecer seu pretenso pagamento ao youkai. Ele a encarou, como se pedisse uma resposta rápida.

- Eu posso fazer com que seja o senhor das terras do Leste – disse ela por fim - Uma vez que o youkai estiver morto, conseguirei com que Heitaro desista da idéia absurda de se tornar isso.

- Bom, não que me agrade dizer essa verdade, mas seu irmão não seria nunca senhor dessas terras – disse Sesshoumaru – Ele não tem a força mínima que um youkai, ou até mesmo um hanyou, precisa para isso.

- Melhor ainda... – disse Yuki – Será bem mais fácil convencê-lo quando eu disser essa verdade a ele.

- Não tenho interesse – respondeu prontamente Sesshoumaru – Não tenho nenhum interesse em me apossar das terras do Leste. Pelo menos não agora, e nem dessa maneira.

Yuki sentiu um baque quando ouviu a recusa do youkai.

- Se não há mais nada a oferecer... – concluiu ele encostando-se na beirada da fonte.

Yuki baixou os olhos, pensando em algo mais que pudesse oferecer em troca da ajuda do youkai, mas sabia que não possuía nada de valor.

"Não tenho nada que ele possa querer..." pensou sentindo um desespero tomar conta da mente "Não posso oferecer nada em troca da ajuda da única pessoa que talvez seja capaz de acabar com Hiko... Não é possível que meu destino seja mesmo o que aquele maldito planejou para mim...".

Olhou para si própria, sabendo que a única coisa que poderia oferecer era exatamente o que ela queria afastar de Hiko. Levantou-se, mas manteve o olhar fixo no chão, envergonhada com o que ia fazer.

- Talvez eu possa oferecer outra coisa... – disse ela soltando o laço do kimono e deixando-o cair no chão – Se for do seu desejo...

Sesshoumaru olhava para a jovem, concentrado em manter seu olhar na direção do rosto dela, mas perdendo-se por alguns segundos quando o resto do traje tocou o solo. O olhar percorreu as curvas do corpo nu a sua frente, coberto apenas pelos longos cabelos que esvoaçavam com a brisa. Teve que engolir seco antes de dar sua resposta final.

- Se era isso o algo mais que tinha a oferecer, saiba que tenho menos interesse ainda que nas terras... – disse ele – Não preciso de uma humana se entregando a mim por obrigação.

Yuki o olhou surpresa. Sentiu o rosto ruborizar, por ter descido a tal nível, só para se livrar de Hiko. Oferecera ao youkai desconhecido a mesma coisa que Hiko usava da força para obter.

- Vista-se – disse Sesshoumaru desviando o olhar da jovem – E vá embora.

- Me perdoe... – disse ela derramando algumas lágrimas ao se abaixar para pegar a roupa – Perdoe minha tolice...

- Eu verei isso como um ato de extremo desespero – disse ele – E aconselho que não repita isso. O próximo youkai que você encontrar pode não ser capaz de controlar seus instintos tão bem quanto eu.

Yuki vestiu-se sem conseguir encarar o youkai. Teve dificuldades para amarrar o laço do kimono preto que usava, de tanto que suas mãos tremiam. Ao terminar colocou a mão na testa, odiando-se por tudo.

- Mais uma vez... – disse ela chorando -...peço que perdoe o meu ato. Eu vou me retirar agora...

Yuki deu as costas, quando ouviu o youkai a chamar.

- Humana...

- Sim? – perguntou ela sem se virar.

- Você não esqueceu de algo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru – Não conseguiu me trazer aqui sob a promessa de contar uma coisa?

Yuki o encarou sem entender.

- Por que eu não posso sentir sua presença? – lembrou-a.

- Claro... – disse ela levando as mãos à nuca e soltando o cordão que carregava no pescoço – Me dê sua mão...

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da beirada da fonte, e estendeu o braço. Ela depositou o colar na palma dele, encarando-o antes de soltá-lo de vez.

- É isso que me protege... – disse ela colocando o cordão na mão do youkai.

Assim que ela retirou o ultimo dedo do objeto, Sesshoumaru pôde sentir a presença dela. Escutar seu coração batendo, já que ela estava tão próxima, e principalmente, notar o rosto dela em detalhes. Encarou os dois olhos cinza-escuros do qual ainda brotavam algumas lágrimas, tão ressaltados no rosto pálido, condizente com o nome que ela possuía. Os lábios rosados, ao contrário dos olhos, não chamavam muita atenção, mas eram perfeitos em sua simetria. Ele a olhou, encantado, até que sentiu o aroma do choro dela, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

- Então, é apenas isso? – disse ele voltando a atenção para o colar em sua mão – Um mero e simples colar?

- O pingente... – corrigiu ela - Apenas um mero e simples pingente. Mas criado por uma sacerdotisa de grande poder espiritual. Ela deu três pingentes ao monge que cuidou de mim e de meu irmão há muitos anos atrás, para nos proteger, já que vivíamos envolvidos com youkais de todas as espécies.

- Então por esse motivo eu também não senti a presença de seu irmão? – raciocinou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim – confirmou Yuki – E ainda há o que pertenceu ao monge, e que agora é usado por Hiko...

- Hiko? – disse ele – O youkai que ensina seu irmão a enfrentar a morte?

- Exato...

- E também é o mesmo de quem você quer se livrar? – concluiu Sesshoumaru sério – E você tem bastante motivos espalhados pelo corpo para desejar isso, não é?

Yuki corou de novo. Ao oferecer o corpo ao youkai, mostrara também o quanto ela havia sofrido apenas nos últimos dias, revelando arranhões e hematomas pelo peito, abdômen e pernas.

- Eu o desejo mais para proteger meu irmão – disse Yuki – Já que o que ele faz a mim, não desaparecerá da minha alma mesmo com a morte dele.

Yuki pegou o colar da mão de Sesshoumaru, e levantou-se, ajeitando-o de volta no pescoço.

- Peça à Rin que me perdoe por ontem – disse ela – E diga que gostei muito de conhecê-la. Ela me lembrou de quando eu era da idade dela... – concluiu dando um sorriso sincero e sem a dor que carregava no olhar.

Sesshoumaru observou em silêncio a garota afastar-se. Pelo pouco que havia sentido da presença dela, pôde concluir que ela havia sido machucada recentemente. O perfume natural do corpo dela estava misturado ao cheiro de sangue, e também ao cheiro de um youkai, dando a ele a exata idéia do que ela passara.

"Não é assunto meu..." tentou convencer-se "Não tenho motivos para envolver-me nos problemas dos outros...".

Tentou se acomodar na fonte, fingindo não reparar no encanto que sentira quando a viu nua, e mais ainda depois, quando conseguiu ver seu rosto com atenção. Fechou os olhos, e resolveu terminar seu banho, já que planejava sair dali e partir rumo ao oeste ainda no mesmo dia. Conseguiu relaxar tanto, que por um momento cochilou, sentindo o peso das noites e noites em que escolhera ficar acordado, ou que o sono não havia chegado. Quando acordou, sobressaltado, parecia ter dormido por uma noite inteira. Deixou as águas rapidamente, e vendo através dos galhos das árvores, notou que não havia se passado muito tempo, dada a posição do sol no céu. Resolveu permitir à Rin que aproveitasse um pouco mais da fonte, e caminhou, conhecendo melhor o local.

Realmente era um local de beleza exuberante. Várias fontes compunham o cenário, alternadas em tamanhos e formas do agrado de quem passasse por ali. Respirou profundamente o ar puro e quente, aproveitando a solidão do local para tirar do rosto um pouco a expressão sempre séria, mas mantendo-a sem nenhuma excitação aparente.

Foi quando a avistou. Parou, primeiramente irritado por não ter conseguido se livrar da humana de vez, depois para observar o modo como ela se banhava em uma das fontes. Ela não estava perto, mas ele podia ver claramente que ela chorava, enquanto esfregava os braços, numa tentativa insana de arrancar toda a sujeira do corpo. Começou a se aproximar, desejando ao mesmo tempo ser, e não ser, percebido ali. Mas Yuki parecia tão concentrada no rito de limpeza, que mesmo olhando para os lados não notou a figura imponente a observando há uma distância de menos de dez passos.

Ele não percebeu o tempo que ficara ali, parado no mesmo lugar, apenas olhando a humana se banhar. Quando ela finalmente o viu, pareceu não se importar muito com a presença.

- Está aí há muito tempo? – perguntou ela terminando de lavar o rosto.

- Não... – mentiu ele – Acabei de chegar. Não queria interrompê-la.

- Não o faz...

- Vejo que suas lágrimas se esgotaram – comentou Sesshoumaru.

- Às vezes elas faltam... – disse Yuki forçando um sorriso – Mas não importa, afinal, chorar não resolve nada.

Yuki moveu-se na direção da borda da fonte, e Sesshoumaru deu as costas.

- Vou deixá-la sozinha – disse ele.

- Pode ficar... – disse Yuki – Não há nada que você já não tenha visto... Além do que, não posso me dizer intimidada por ser olhada. Pudor é uma característica que não combina muito bem com minha situação.

Sesshoumaru virou-se de frente a ela novamente, estranhando a amargura que ela agora demonstrava. Ela apoiou-se na rocha, e saiu de uma vez, pegando do chão uma roupa diferente da que estava usando antes. O olhar de Sesshoumaru apenas seguia os movimentos rápidos dela, enrolando o cabelo num coque, escorrendo a água e prendendo-o em seguida no topo da cabeça. Ela levou a mão até atrás da cabeça, e quando a trouxe de volta, viu o sangue nas pontas dos dedos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- O corte que eu fiz de madrugada... – disse ela lembrando-se de Hiko batendo sua cabeça contra a parede – Ele abriu, e agora está sangrando... Logo vai parar.

Ela encarou Sesshoumaru como se pedisse a ele que confirmasse que o ferimento não era nada de mais. O youkai continuou e silêncio, fazendo-a desistir de olhá-lo e virar-se. Foi quando o mundo pareceu parar por um segundo. Ele fixou os olhos nas costas alvas, marcadas em alguns pontos com cicatrizes recentes, mas com algo que chamou a atenção do youkai imediatamente. Na parte baixa, uma marca, que logo foi encoberta pelo tecido da roupa de Yuki.

- O quê? – perguntou ele ao ver desaparecer o que ele já julgava ter sido apenas uma ilusão.

Yuki virou-se, e esperou que ele repetisse a pergunta. Sesshoumaru estava sem reação. Imóvel, hipnotizado, sem entender o que vira.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Yuki após um tempo.

- Suas costas... – respondeu ele quase sem ser ouvido - O que há nela?

- Como?

- A marca... – disse ele aproximando-se – Que marca é aquela?

Yuki baixou a cabeça envergonhada. Era tudo o que precisava, mais alguém lhe dizendo o quão ela era diferente por ter uma marca nas costas.

- O que tem isso? – perguntou ela séria – Não é nada de mais...

Sesshoumaru não conteve um sorriso de ironia com o que ouvira. Nada de mais? Com certeza, se fosse mesmo o que ele pensava, aquilo seria a coisa mais importante do mundo. Por tal coisa ele seria capaz de declarar guerra a qualquer um que se atrevesse a tocar naquela humana a sua frente novamente.

"Será que o destino foi agir de forma tão complicada assim?" pensou ele ainda sorrindo "Colocar-me no meio dessa história tão estranha, apenas para reencontrar Satsumi?".

Os olhares se encontraram, confusos e estranhamente interessados.

- O destino não pode ser tão engenhoso... – comentou ele causando ainda mais estranheza em Yuki – Embora, eu queira ter certeza que sim...

* * *

_** Yuki Neve**_

**Nossa, capítulo grande, não? Como o FF não vai mais permitir que se agradeça as reviews na fic, peço que continuem mandando, e que mandem seus e-mails para que eu possa agradecer diretamente. No mais, abraços a todos...**


	4. Apenas uma travessura do destino

_**Apenas uma travessura do destino**_

Um silêncio perturbador envolveu os dois. Apenas os olhares ousavam alguma comunicação, tornando o clima ainda mais desconfortável para Yuki. Logo ela cedeu, desviando os olhos para o chão.

- Preciso ir embora... – disse ela embaraçada.

- Não – disse o youkai voltando à seriedade costumeira – Ainda não... Preciso descobrir se o que vi é mesmo o que acredito ser.

- O que você viu? – perguntou Yuki – O que uma marca nas minhas costas pode ter de tão importante?

- Você nem imagina...

- Não mesmo! – disse ela – E não vou deixar que dê alguma importância à ela. Com licença...

Yuki tentou passar por Sesshoumaru, mas o braço dele ergueu-se frente a ela, impedindo a passagem.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou ele calmo – Por que não pode mostrar a marca para mim? Você exibiu o corpo, sem o mínimo de constrangimento há pouco, e fica envergonhada por causa de uma marca?

- Sim, fico... – disse ela – Essa marca é o que me deu a vida que tenho hoje... Por causa dela, tenho que aceitar ser tratada como sou, sem reclamar. Ela é apenas uma maldição que eu carrego...

- NÃO OUSE DIZER ISSO! – gritou Sesshoumaru perdendo a paciência – Você não tem a mínima noção do quanto essa marca pode ser uma benção.

- A quem? – perguntou ela afastando-se um pouco com o grito dele – Ela pode ser uma benção a quem, youkai? Porque para mim, ela nunca ajudou em nada.

- Deixe que eu a veja... – acalmou-se Sesshoumaru -...e eu mostrarei a você o quanto aquela que carrega a marca que procuro é importante.

- Que tipo de ser procuraria por uma mulher marcada? – disse Yuki mostrando-se chateada – Que uso há para alguém cujo corpo já não possuí o atrativo necessário para os olhos de outrem?

Sesshoumaru deixou um sorriso tão gracioso se formar nos lábios, que Yuki pensou estar diante de algum deus.

- Se for minha marca que essa mulher possui... – disse ele -...será a mais graciosa das mulheres.

- Sua marca? Como assim?

- É uma história muito antiga – disse o youkai abaixando o braço, já sem medo que Yuki fosse embora – E desde que ela aconteceu, minha vida tem sido caminhar sem rumo, buscando por essa marca. Ela mostraria quando eu reencontrasse a única pessoa por quem meu coração bateu...

- Uma humana? – concluiu Yuki como se já conhecesse a história – Você procura por uma humana por quem se apaixonou?

- Não... – disse Sesshoumaru surpreendendo a jovem – Eu não busco por aquela humana.

- Não...?

- Não – confirmou ele – Eu busco pela alma dela... reencarnada no corpo de outra mulher. Eu prometi que a encontraria de novo, mesmo que em outro corpo, mesmo que ela não me reconhecesse... ainda assim, eu daria a ela o sentimento que venho guardando desde que a perdi.

- Como a perdeu? – perguntou Yuki sentando-se no chão, interessada na história – Como perdeu a única mulher que conseguiu tocar seu coração youkai?

Sesshoumaru a encarou sério. Por um momento, temeu contar sobre coisas tão intimas com a humana que ele nem mesmo sabia se poderia confiar.

- Mostre a marca... – ordenou ele – Se for a que procuro, você saberá o resto da história.

Yuki notou a mudança da expressão dele. Antes ele parecia tão confortável abrindo seu coração com ela, e agora ele voltava a ser apenas um youkai desconhecido. Sorriu, imaginando como seria sua vida se ela fosse mesmo quem aquele ser de olhos dourados, de beleza tão impressionante e poderoso, procurava.

"Tola..." criticou-se em pensamento "Como se a vida fosse compensá-la dessa forma, depois de tanto sofrimento...".

- Como é a marca que procura? – perguntou Yuki – Já que disse que é sua marca que essa mulher carregará...

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, e após um curto tempo, levou o dedo indicador até a meia lua em sua testa. Contornou o sinal, relembrando cada segundo do momento em que colocava em Satsumi aquele mesmo desenho. Tocando delicadamente a fronte, como se aquela fosse a pele da mulher que continuava a amar, mesmo passado tanto tempo.

Yuki deixou-se hipnotizar pela forma como ele fazia aquilo. Os olhos brilharam, fixos no modo como ele mostrava a marca que procurava. Ela pôde notar o quanto ele ansiava por poder tocar aquele sinal diretamente na pele de sua eterna amada. Não havia como chamar de algo diferente o sentimento que ele demonstrava naquele momento, era amor, e com certeza, o youkai esperaria pela reencarnação da amada até o dia de sua morte, se assim fosse necessário.

Quando Sesshoumaru saiu de seu transe, encarou Yuki com uma certa dor no peito. Ela abaixou a cabeça, e ele pôde ver as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos cinzas.

- É essa marca? – perguntou Yuki – Uma meia lua, é a marca que procura?

- Sim... – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Para ser sincero, é apenas o que me lembro _dela_... O rosto, o olhar, e acima de tudo, o sorriso dela, que me transformaram tanto, já se desfizeram de minha mente...

- Mas ela continua no seu coração?

- Como eu havia prometido... – sussurrou ele achando graça no modo como ela completava algumas de suas frases – Essa marca, é a única forma de encontrá-la.

Yuki voltou a olhar para o youkai. Os olhos úmidos pareciam tão tristes, que fez Sesshoumaru se perguntar se havia algo errado. Ela se levantou, limpando o rosto.

- É um amor lindo... com certeza – disse ela - Mas, não é uma honra minha ser quem você procura...

- Como? – perguntou ele sem entender.

- Não sou eu... – explicou Yuki – E até acredito que seja uma sorte sua que não seja mesmo eu...

Houve um pequeno silêncio, em que os olhares já não se encontravam.

- Sorte? – disse ele por fim.

- O destino seria muito cruel com você... – disse Yuki - ...se fizesse a mulher que ama retornar no corpo de alguém tão inferior como eu. Alguém que já não possui nenhuma virtude para entregar a você.

- Ainda assim, se essa for minha marca...

- Mas não é! – interrompeu ela – Você procura por uma marca em forma de meia lua... Então, não sou eu quem procura.

- Mas, a marca que eu vi. O que era, então?

Yuki suspirou, triste por não possuir mesmo um destino tão agraciado como o da mulher que nascesse com aquela meia lua nas costas. Virou-se, soltando as mangas do kimono, deixando-as cair na cintura, expondo as costas para que o youkai visse sua marca.

Sesshoumaru não conteve a vontade de se aproximar e observar melhor. Entristeceu-se ao notar que não era sua marca, e tentou tocá-la, para que tivesse a certeza de que não estava enganado.

- Não... – pediu Yuki ao perceber que ele a tocaria – Não toque em mim, por favor...

Ele segurou a mão no ar, sabendo que ela tinha motivos para temer o toque de um youkai. Olhou, frustrado para a marca, pensando em como a confundira com sua própria marca.

- Viu? Não é uma meia lua – disse Yuki arrumando a roupa – Sinto muito...

- Como conseguiu essa marca? – perguntou Sesshoumaru deixando os sentimentos de lado, e retornando ao estado de frieza normal.

Yuki virou-se de frente para ele e sorriu forçadamente.

- Isso é apenas uma cicatriz de infância... – explicou – Mais uma prova de que minha vida não existe para alegrar a ninguém. Nem a mim, nem a outro qualquer. É uma queimadura, que eu sofri quando tinha apenas três anos de idade.

- Por um momento... – disse ele - ...por um único momento, pensei que minha busca tivesse chegado ao fim. Mas o destino com certeza desejava rir da minha cara, ao fazer com que eu me enganasse de tal forma...

Yuki terminou de ajeitar sua roupa, pronta para deixar o local.

- Vejo que seu amor é mesmo grande... – disse Yuki – Vou pedir muito aos deuses que o ajudem... O que é seu, mesmo que longe, virá a sua mão, youkai. Você a encontrará...

Yuki passou por Sesshoumaru, deixando-o perdido nos pensamentos. Ficou pensando na frase que a humana havia acabado de proferir. Ele tinha certeza de que Satsumi voltaria para si, mas quanto tempo ainda deveria esperar, até poder tocar nela de novo, até poder sentir o som do coração dela bater de novo, mesmo que seu corpo não lhe fosse mais familiar.

"Esse engano trouxe dor ao meu coração, Satsumi..." pensou ele "Como saber se já não a deixei passar por mim, já que não consigo nem mesmo reconhecer os falsos sinais que aparecem à minha frente?".

Ele nem prestou atenção no adeus que Yuki lhe deu, já distante da fonte. Levou a mão ao peito, retirando da parte interna da armadura, a única lembrança material de Satsumi. A faixa de seda, com seu tom azul royal já bastante desbotado, foi apertada na mão como se esse ato pudesse ajudar a diminuir um pouco da tristeza que agora abatia o youkai. Seu rosto não demonstrava o sofrimento, mas por dentro, sentia-se angustiado com aquela demora se fim em reaver o que era seu, por direito, e por promessa.

Só guardou a faixa quando ouviu a voz de seu servo aproximando-se.

- Sr Sesshoumaru... – disse Jaken – A menina Rin desejava vir até onde o senhor se encontrava. Eu tentei impedir, mas...

- Não tem problema... – disse Sesshoumaru encarando a menina que parecia bastante feliz.

- Onde está a srta Yuki? – perguntou Rin olhando para os lados.

- Ela foi embora – respondeu o youkai – Nós também estamos de saída...

- Nós iremos embora das Terras do Leste ainda hoje, Sr Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Jaken.

- Com certeza... – respondeu friamente – Não há nada nessas terras para mim...

* * *

Yuki ainda permaneceu em meio à mata, sentada sob uma árvore, até que a noite chegasse. Infelizmente não tinha como se ausentar da própria casa por mais tempo que isso, então caminhou devagar para a residência.

Pelo caminho, pensava na mulher que pudesse ser dona do coração do youkai, invejando, sem maldade, aquela que nasceria com alguém que já a amava tanto. Pensou também em como o youkai havia ficado frustrado, culpando o destino de ter rido de sua cara.

"O destino apenas o iludiu, youkai..." pensou chateada "A mim, ele mostrou o que eu jamais terei...".

Quando chegou ao castelo, entrou rapidamente, esperando não encontrar com Hiko pelo caminho até seu quarto. Mas o encontrou já na sala de entrada, olhando-a quando abriu a porta como se já soubesse que estava chegando.

- Você está passeando bastante, Yuki – disse o youkai – Aproveite, pois eu não permitirei que saia de casa daqui a algum tempo...

Yuki o olhou de lado, sem parar para prestar atenção. Mostrava coragem por passar ao lado dele, mas por dentro o medo tomava conta de si. Ficou aliviada de ver o irmão deixar o quarto, encontrando-a no corredor.

- Yuki, minha irmã – disse Heitaro – Não é bom que você se ausente esse tempo todo. Tente não voltar para casa ao anoitecer.

Ela notou que ele guardava a espada na cintura, sinal de que ele não pretendia permanecer na casa.

- Vai sair, meu irmão? – perguntou ela.

- Sim – respondeu ele – Eu e Hiko vamos cuidar de um assunto importante.

- Vão ao vilarejo? – indagou ela olhando para Hiko – Procurar por inocentes?

- E se formos? – retrucou o youkai sério – Há algo que nos impeça?

- Heitaro – disse ela voltando a olhar para o irmão – Por que tem de fazer isso? Você não precisa...

- Eu não posso dar as costas ao que sou, Yuki...

- Você é um hanyou! – disse ela – Não precisa se alimentar do mesmo que youkais completos.

- Mas ele gosta... – disse Hiko querendo enfurecer Yuki – O sangue youkai nas veias dele pede por isso, muito mais do que o lado humano pede por essas comidas sem graça que você come.

- Heitaro – pediu Yuki abraçando o irmão – Não faça isso, eu te peço...

- Se você pudesse sentir o gosto do sangue humano, Yuki – continuou Hiko – Você veria como não há nada melhor nesse mundo.

- Eu já senti o gosto de sangue humano... – disse ela com raiva.

- Não estou falando de quando você machuca a boca, minha querida – riu o youkai – Aliás, você nem tem o paladar que os youkais e hanyous têm para o sangue... Aquele sabor, aquele calor...

- CALE-SE! – gritou Yuki virando-se para o youkai – Se é sangue o que querem, por que não ficam com o meu? – disse mostrando o pescoço para Heitaro, em seguida para Hiko.

Hiko deu um sorriso com o ato da jovem.

- Esse é só meu... – sussurrou o youkai, passando desapercebido até mesmo pela audição de Heitaro.

- Maldito... – disse ela com fúria.

- Yuki! – chamou o irmão – Não falte com o respeito com Hiko...

- Vamos embora, Heitaro – disse o youkai rindo ainda do ódio que Yuki expressava – Sua irmã está nervosa. Fará bem, ela ficar sozinha essa noite.

Os dois deixaram a casa, enquanto Yuki tentava segurar a raiva que sentia. Olhou para os lados, mas a falta de objetos no interior da construção impedia que ela até mesmo quebrasse algo para poder diminuir tal sentimento.

Rumou para o quarto, já que não havia solução para os atos errados de Heitaro, enquanto Hiko permanecesse junto a ele. Deitou-se, pensando em como fazer para poderem voltar a viver tão em paz quanto antigamente.

"Se aquele youkai não tivesse se recusado a aceitar minhas propostas..." pensou já quase dormindo "Talvez eu consiga arrumar algo que interesse a ele...".

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava parado, olhando para o nada, sem notar os companheiros as suas costas esperando por alguma decisão. Rin aproximou-se de Jaken, e cochichou junto ao ouvido do pequeno youkai.

- Sr Jaken... – disse ela - Será que o Sr Sesshoumaru desistiu de ir embora?

- Duvido muito, menina – respondeu o servo – O Sr Sesshoumaru não é do tipo que fica mudando de idéia tão facilmente...

- Podem parar com as conversas escondidas – disse Sesshoumaru chamando a atenção dos dois – Nós ficaremos...

- O quê? – perguntou Jaken surpreso.

- Oba! – gritou Rin – Poderemos ir até as fontes de novo!

Aruru, que parecia conhecer seu dono muito melhor, nem sequer havia se levantado para partir, e apenas fechou os olhos para dormir.

- O Sr tem algum motivo para ficar aqui? – perguntou Jaken.

A resposta veio num olhar sério do alto youkai, que fez o servo se retrair com medo.

- Nós iremos embora quando tivermos de ir – disse Sesshoumaru – No momento, vamos aproveitar um pouco do Leste.

* * *

Mais um belo dia de sol forte nascia no horizonte, quando Yuki acordou. Sentou-se no futon, assustada com um sonho que acabara de ter. Repassou na memória todos os detalhes dele, preocupada em não esquecer nada, já que lhe pareceu tão real. Havia se visto em meio à escuridão daquele quarto em que estava agora, sofrendo ao dar à luz. Estava sozinha, num silêncio quebrado apenas por seus próprios gritos. Mas depois não via mais nada, não sentia dor, nem se sentia respirando. Uma luz forte criou-se no quarto. Yuki não viu ninguém, mas sentia a presença de uma pessoa junto a ela, trazendo um conforto, uma sensação de paz. Foi quando o sonho acabou.

Passou a mão pela testa, sentindo o suor que escorria dela. Não se permitiu colocar na cabeça que aquilo era um aviso, apenas justificou-se como o medo que sentia da possibilidade de ter um filho de Hiko.

"Jamais..." pensou ela "Mesmo que tenha que tirar minha vida, não darei àquele monstro a criança que ele quer...".

Levantou-se apressada. Pegou entre as roupas as ervas que estavam escondidas, e carregou-as para a sala, onde havia um fogareiro. Colocou água numa pequena chaleira de cobre, e deixou-a no fogo, esperando ansiosamente que ela fervesse. Contava o numero certo de folhas necessárias para seu chá, quinze no total, lembrando-se da sacerdotisa que a ensinara a prepará-lo.

"_**- Nunca menos, nem nunca mais que quinze folhas, criança... – disse a sacerdotisa – A quantidade menor não faria o efeito desejado, e a quantidade maior, bem... te levaria ao outro mundo na metade de um dia...".**_

O olhar de Yuki fixou-se na chaleira, onde a água começava a borbulhar. Apertou as quinze folhas na mão direita, depois as jogou na água. O olhar então se voltou para as outras folhas, jogadas em seu colo. Havia muitas mais, e aquilo era, de certa forma, tentador. O fim dos sofrimentos estava tão próximo dela, tão sedutoramente colocados sobre suas pernas cruzadas. Juntou-as rápido, e jogou-as na água, junto com as outras. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso quando a água tomou uma cor verde escura, mas o cheiro que fluía era delicioso. Nem foi preciso esperar muito, já que pela quantidade de ervas naquela água, o efeito com certeza havia sido, no mínimo, quadruplicado.

Colocou tudo em uma caneca de barro, pousando-a a sua frente depois, esperando que esfriasse um pouco. Quando achou que sua temperatura já estava suportável, pegou a caneca com as duas mãos, levando-as devagar até os lábios, até sentir a borda tocá-los.

"Que os deuses me ajudem..." pensou começando a virar a caneca.

Mas parou antes que o liquido tocasse a boca. Uma força maior, ou mesmo o medo da morte a impediu. A mente ordenava que o fizesse, mas o coração batia mais acelerado, tamanho o pavor que sentia. Jogou a caneca longe, espatifando-a contra a parede, deixando a madeira marcada pela água esverdeada.

- O que estou fazendo...? – perguntou-se – Ou sou covarde demais para dar um fim a minha vida, ou tenho tanto medo assim de deixar meu irmão nas mãos de Hiko... Talvez os dois...

Olhou para a bagunça que fizera, sabendo que deveria limpar tudo antes da chegada de Heitaro. Começou a juntar os cacos, se criticando pela bobeira que tivera.

- Agora terei que buscar mais ervas... – disse primeiro com raiva, depois rindo dela mesma – Dessa vez pegarei apenas a quantidade certa...

* * *

Sesshoumaru acordou com uma estranha disposição para atender aos pedidos de Rin. A garotinha havia pedido que ele a levasse até o campo de flores, para que pegasse as mais belas para uma coroa. O youkai fez que sim com a cabeça, emendando com a frase "Eu a levarei...", que fez Jaken ficar boquiaberto.

- Jaken... – disse ele – Leve o Aruru para beber água naquele lago ao lado do castelo... Depois, deixe-o lá, e volte rapidamente.

- Sim, senhor – disse o servo estranhando o pedido de deixar o youkai dragão lá.

Sesshoumaru e Rin foram para o campo florido, enquanto Jaken agarrava as rédeas de Aruru, levando-o para a direção contraria.

Quando avistou o lago, Jaken soltou o animal, que parecia saber que tinha de ir sozinho dali em diante.

- Espero que você não se meta em encrencas... – disse o servo antes de dar as costas e sair.

* * *

Yuki avistou da janela, enquanto terminava de limpar a parede, o youkai dragão de duas cabeças. Lembrou-se que ele acompanhava Rin, e ficou olhando em volta do lago, buscando pela menina ou pelo youkai que cuidava dela.

- Então, vocês não foram embora ainda? – perguntou ela mostrando um pouco de felicidade – Seria muito bom que ficassem por aqui...

Deixou tudo para trás e correu para fora do castelo. Aproximou-se do lago com cuidado, esperando que o animal não fosse feroz longe de seu dono. Surpreendeu-se com o rugido dele, e a forma com que ele caminhou calmamente até seu lado.

- O que faz aqui, hein? – perguntou ela ousando tocar uma das cabeças do animal – Está perdido?

Sorriu quando o animal deitou-se aos seus pés, tocando suas pernas com um focinho de cada vez.

- Está me cheirando, não é? – riu ela – Espero que não pretenda me devorar...

O animal rugiu novamente, depois se aquietou, ficando ao lado de Yuki, como se já a conhecesse há muito tempo.

- Você é um animal muito bonito... Mas receio que não pode ficar aqui por muito tempo. Se Hiko o pegar aqui, ele o matará...

Aruru pareceu entender o aviso, e se levantou, pronto para deixar o local. Yuki ainda acariciou um pouco mais o animal, antes de mandá-lo embora de vez.

- Volte para o seu dono... – disse ela – Aposto que ele o procura... – olhou para o youkai pensativa – Aliás, eu não me lembro o nome pelo qual a Rin chamou seu dono... estranho, pois eu conversei com ele como se já soubesse muito de sua vida... Agora, vá!

O animal bebeu um pouco mais de água e saiu, deixando a jovem com um sorriso.

"Ainda verei aquele youkai?" pensou "Isso me deixa um pouco mais feliz... Mas no momento, preciso me preocupar em buscar outras ervas para o meu chá...".

Yuki entrou na mata, se dirigindo para o local onde encontraria as ervas.

* * *

Sesshoumaru avistou o youkai dragão entre as árvores, e esperou que ele chegasse bem perto. Procurou por Rin e por Jaken, notando que eles estavam distantes.

- Você a viu? – perguntou ao youkai dragão, que rugiu numa confirmação.

Os olhos dourados viraram-se para o céu, focando uma nuvem escura, que aparecia solitária.

- Ela... parecia machucada? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos da nuvem de chuva.

Aruru soltou um rugido diferente, que logo foi interpretado como uma não pelo dono.

- Ótimo... – sussurrou antes de caminhar até o restante do grupo.

* * *

Yuki cantarolava alguma canção em voz baixa, enquanto recolhia exatamente as quinze folhas como havia decidido. Nuvens de chuva esconderam o sol, e um vento forte começou a esvoaçar seus cabelos soltos.

"Choverá logo..." pensou ela olhando para o alto "Preciso voltar para casa antes...".

- Yuki?

Ela se virou, encontrando Hiko há alguns passos de distância, e com uma cara séria. Olhou para os lados em busca de Heitaro, mas não o viu.

- Seu irmão preferiu ficar no vilarejo... – disse Hiko – E eu preferi voltar...

Yuki escondeu as mãos nas costas, tentando evitar que ele visse as folhas. Ele se aproximou devagar, encarando Yuki.

- Vejo que você passeia bastante quando eu e seu irmão saímos, não é? – disse o youkai – Isso tem que acabar...

- Vai me proibir de sair de casa? – disse Yuki afastando-se – O que dirá a Heitaro para que ele concorde?

- Talvez eu não diga nada – respondeu Hiko – Talvez eu o mate assim que souber que você já tem o que eu quero...

- Não ouse machucar meu irmão...

Hiko agarrou-a pelo pescoço, e com a outra mão, puxou o braço dela, que estava para trás, olhando com raiva para as folhas amassadas na mão delicada.

- Mas parece que você está tentando evitar que esse dia chegue... – disse ele reconhecendo as ervas - ...então talvez eu deva começar a machucar seu irmão antes do que pretendia.

- NÃO! – gritou Yuki – Deixe Heitaro em paz...

Hiko soltou Yuki, e ela permaneceu parada à sua frente, olhando ora para o chão, ora para o youkai, sem saber se devia ou não correr dele.

- Então, talvez eu deva fazer você sofrer... – disse ele – Até que veja que será muito melhor aceitar minha ordem de uma vez...

- Não... – retrucou Yuki – Talvez eu deva tirar minha vida, assim você não terá nenhum futuro senhor do Leste como filho...

Um tapa foi a resposta a ameaça de Yuki. Ela caiu no solo com a força que ele a golpeou.

- Faça isso – disse ele – Eu adoraria guardar sua alma na minha espada...

- Não me importo... – sussurrou ela passando a mão no sangue que escorria dos lábios – Não deve ser pior que viver dessa maneira...

- Tem certeza? – riu Hiko agarrando-a pelos cabelos – Vou mostrar um pouco da dor que farei você sentir...

Ele a levantou, e desferiu outro tapa no rosto delicado, jogando-a de novo no chão. Yuki olhou de relance, notando que ele estava retirando a espada da bainha, e movida pelo medo, levantou-se e correu.

- Fuja... – disse Hiko rindo – Continue fingindo que isso é possível... Eu darei uma pequena vantagem a você... Mas, quando eu a pegar...

Yuki correu o máximo que podia, tendo o discernimento de não tomar o caminho que levava de volta ao castelo, onde seria facilmente dominada. Atravessou a mata, e chegou à planície, planejando seguir na direção do vilarejo mais próximo. Olhou para trás, mas Hiko ainda não estava no seu campo de visão. Ao olhar para frente, pensou que seus olhos a enganavam. Enxergou o youkai, e um pouco mais distante, Rin, ambos de costas para ela.

- Não acredito... – disse baixo.

Foi quando sua mente se desligou. O corpo caiu em meio às flores de caules compridos, escondido da visão de qualquer um.

* * *

Sesshoumaru virou-se intrigado com o som que acabara de ouvir. Imaginou que fosse o vento mexendo o mato, mas o som parecia mais alto. O olhar desviou das flores, e encontrou o vulto de um youkai saindo da mata.

- JAKEN! – gritou ele - ESCONDAM-SE!

Caminhou devagar, esperando que o desconhecido youkai se aproximasse mais. Mantinha o olhar fixo no ser, enquanto Jaken, Rin e Aruru corriam para trás de algumas árvores.

* * *

Hiko aumentou o sorriso no rosto ao notar o youkai ao longe. Até que a ridícula tentativa de fuga de Yuki havia levado ele a algo muito melhor do que só bater nela.

- Vejo que o destino nos colocou frente a frente! – disse ele para Sesshoumaru – Agora poderei ter certeza se Heitaro falou mesmo a verdade, ao dizer que você era bem forte...ou se meu aluno é apenas um covarde mentiroso...

- Então... – disse Sesshoumaru calmo -... você é o tal youkai que ensina aquele hanyou fracote? Sabe o que dizem, não é? Os alunos são a imagem de seu professor...

Ia continuar a falar quando sentiu o pé tocar em algo. Olhou para o chão, encontrando a causa do barulho que havia escutado há pouco.

"Yuki?" reconheceu a jovem caída "Então, ele estava a sua procura?".

Voltou o olhar para Hiko, já se mostrando com raiva.

- Vou mostrar a você a minha força... – disse Heitaro sacando a espada – E você poderá tirar suas conclusões sobre a falsidade desse ditado que acabou de recitar...

Sesshoumaru afastou-se de Yuki, para que ela ficasse em segurança enquanto os dois youkais estivessem lutando. Sacou a Toukijin da bainha, e olhou com desprezo para Hiko.

- Se você quer mostrar o que sabe, recomendo que o faça! – disse Sesshoumaru.

Hiko apontou sua espada para Sesshoumaru, soltando dela um raio em forma de espiral, luminosa como o próprio sol, e que parecia conter um poder enorme. Sesshoumaru apenas segurou a Toukijin frente ao rosto, deixando a lâmina absorver o impacto do golpe, e devolvendo-o com a mesma intensidade. Hiko desviou, deixando o ataque acertar em cheio a mata atrás dele.

- Vejo que possui uma espada, youkai... – disse Hiko – Mas, ela não se compara à minha!

Sesshoumaru cravou a Toukijin no chão, e a terra se abriu sob seus pés, rachando com o efeito de um trovão que iluminava o solo aberto, até chegar aos pés de Hiko. O youkai foi jogado longe, mas conseguiu cair de pé, somente com um arranhão no rosto.

- Tolo! – disse Hiko – Acha que isso pode me matar?

- Não... – disse Sesshoumaru correndo até o adversário – Mas isso pode...

Cravou suas unhas afiadas no peito de Hiko, conseguindo tocar o coração do youkai. Hiko o afastou com um empurrão, e levou a mão ao peito, onde o sangue começava a escorrer.

- Isso ainda não me matará... – riu Hiko afastando-se – Pode me fazer desistir da luta hoje, mas, assim que eu me recuperar, eu o procurarei de novo.

- Eu vou esperar por esse dia – disse Sesshoumaru encarando-o sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

Hiko olhou para a planície, sabendo que Yuki estaria ali por perto.

- QUANTO A VOCÊ, YUKI... – gritou ele – EU A VEREI EM CASA...

Deu as costas, e usando a super velocidade de youkai, desapareceu, carregando sua espada e a humilhação pela derrota naquela primeira batalha.

Sesshoumaru guardou a espada e esperou o youkai sumir, depois voltou até o local onde Yuki estava. Agachou-se ao lado dela, virando-a de barriga para cima, notando o lábio cortado e a marca vermelha num dos lados do rosto. Ela abriu um pouco os olhos quando ele passou a mão, limpando o sangue.

- Ajude-me... – pediu ela num sussurro – Ele...

- Ele não está aqui – disse Sesshoumaru – Você está segura...

Rin foi a primeira a chegar junto dos dois, seguida por Jaken.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou a criança - O que aconteceu com a srta Yuki?

- Ela está bem... – respondeu Sesshoumaru pegando Yuki pela gola da roupa – Eu vou levá-la a um local melhor.

O youkai depositou a jovem sobre o ombro direito, e carregou-a para a caverna onde haviam passado a noite, aproveitando a desculpa de que logo o céu derrubaria uma tempestade forte.

- Obrigada, youkai... – sussurrou Yuki no ombro dele.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Como? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Meu nome... é Sesshoumaru... e não youkai...

- Sesshou... – tentou repetir ela antes de perder novamente os sentidos.

- Exato... – disse ele – Mas sei que isso não tem importância para você... Yuki.

* * *

**Misericórdia, se alguém chegou até o fim desse capítulo sem pular a metade eu me dou por satisfeita. Ficou longo, né? Desculpem, mas é que eu tinha que enfiar esses fatos num só cap., senão não conseguiria me sentir feliz. Quanto as reviews, eu as agradecerei no email, e espero que a srta Kinomoto mande o dela, para que eu possa agradecê-la também. No mais, um grande abraço a todos que tiveram paciência até aqui...**

**Lady...**


	5. Uma nova sensação: O calor do seu corpo

**Nota: Hentai nesse cap.! Capítulo gigante, não me odeiem... por favor. Então, notas apenas no final. Boa leitura!**

**_Uma nova sensação: O calor do seu corpo - 1_**

A chuva tão anunciada pelos fortes ventos e nuvens escuras no céu teve seu fim bem antes do que imaginado por todos. Fora apenas uma chuva rápida, sem tempo nem mesmo para relâmpagos e trovões. Sesshoumaru observou-a da entrada da caverna, em seu tão usual silêncio e indiferença.

Mais ao fundo da caverna, deitada sobre um tecido forrado sobre o chão arenoso, Yuki continuava desacordada, atraindo a preocupada atenção de Rin, que permanecia sentada ao seu lado, vigilante e curiosa. Jaken sentou-se em uma parede mais afastada, e apenas conteve sua irritação com a presença da humana ali porque sabia que receberia alguma punição do amo se reclamasse.

- Espero que ela esteja bem... – comentou Rin – Não queria que a srta Yuki morresse.

- Ela não vai morrer, criança tola – esbravejou Jaken – Ela está apenas desmaiada. Logo acordará, para nossa infelicidade.

- Jaken... – chamou Sesshoumaru num tom calmo, mas amedrontador.

- Perdoe-me, amo Sesshoumaru – disse o servo notando que o youkai não gostara do modo que ele falara – Eu não quis ofender sua convidada.

- Convidada? – estranhou Sesshoumaru – Acalme-se, Jaken. Eu não a levarei conosco, se é isso que teme.

"Ainda bem..." pensou o servo suspirando aliviado "Era só o que faltava, mais uma humana para atrasar nossas viagens...".

Sesshoumaru olhou para o sol, que começava a aparecer entre as nuvens, e logo estaria brilhando intensamente.

- Rin... - chamou pela criança.

- Sim, Sr Sesshoumaru? – disse Rin virando-se para atendê-lo.

- Está com fome?

- Sim... – disse ela – E acho que o Aruru também está...

- Vá com Jaken buscar algo para comer – disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin saiu correndo na frente, enquanto Jaken levava Aruru pelas rédeas. Sesshoumaru esperou que eles se distanciassem bastante, antes de virar o rosto e observar Yuki. Aproximou-se dela, e se agachou ao seu lado. O olhar percorreu todo o rosto dela, terminando por se fixar no lábio machucado.

"Esse machucado não foi o que a fez desmaiar..." concluiu "Talvez o ferimento atrás da cabeça...".

Levou a mão com cuidado até a parte posterior da cabeça de Yuki, retirando os cabelos negros do caminho, até que seus dedos tocaram um ferimento de tamanho razoável. Retirou a mão, e viu que os dedos estavam com um pouco de sangue.

"Ela bateu a cabeça com bastante força... Com certeza, também obra daquele youkai...".

Yuki se remexeu um pouco, indicando que ele não havia sido tão cuidadoso. Logo ela abriu os olhos, encarando-a ao seu lado, e sentando-se assustada.

- Não era minha intenção acordá-la – disse ele.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Yuki olhando para os lados.

- Numa caverna segura – respondeu Sesshoumaru se levantando e caminhando de volta a entrada da caverna.

- Caverna...? – disse ela se levantando – É aqui que vocês têm ficado?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Yuki caminhou até ficar ao lado dele, compartilhando a bela paisagem de altas árvores, algumas repletas de flores coloridas. Ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, sentindo o gosto do sangue que voltava a sair do ferimento.

- Por que ele a machucou dessa vez? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, sem virar o rosto para olhá-la.

- Hiko...? – disse ela – Ele o faz por diversão... Mas dessa vez, ele me flagrou colhendo aquelas ervas que você me viu pegar.

- E?

- Você sabe para quê servem aquelas ervas? – perguntou Yuki envergonhada.

- Tenho impressão que sim... Aquelas ervas são usadas por mulheres, humanas e youkais, que não desejam gerar uma criança... São venenosas o suficiente para matar uma criança no ventre...

- Sim... – disse Yuki baixando a cabeça – Eu as uso com esse fim... Mas Hiko... não quer que eu impeça a natureza de seguir seu curso.

- Para que ele deseja um filho de uma humana?

- Apenas para colocá-lo no comando do Leste – respondeu Yuki – Foi visto que o futuro dessas terras era ser comandado por um hanyou. Primeiro Hiko achou que esse hanyou era meu irmão. Mas ele viu que Heitaro não nasceu para ser um líder...

- Então ele quer colocar sua própria cria nesse comando? – disse Sesshoumaru – Por isso ele precisa de você, a única humana indefesa em seu caminho...

- Exato... – disse ela – Eu sou a presa que não pode escapar. Resta a ele apenas agir para que eu tenha esse filho o mais rápido possível.

- Ele a força a entregar-se a ele, por isso tantos ferimentos...

Ele olhou para Yuki, notando o quanto aquele assunto a deixava envergonhada. As maçãs do rosto dela estavam vermelhas, e ele mostrou um pequeno sorriso ao notar como aquele detalhe a deixava mais bonita.

- O que fará agora? – perguntou ele repreendendo-se mentalmente por desviar sua atenção da seriedade daquele momento – Agora que ele não permitirá que se previna usando aquelas ervas?

- Tenho apenas uma opção – disse Yuki retomando a coragem para encarar o youkai – Procurarei pela única pessoa que me ajuda por aqui...

- Há alguém que possa ajudá-la? – estranhou Sesshoumaru – E por que não pediu ajuda a ela ao invés de acreditar que eu o faria?

- Não poderia pedir a uma sacerdotisa idosa para matar Hiko... – disse Yuki permitindo-se dar um sorriso – Precisava escolher alguém com uma força igual ou maior a de Hiko.

- E o que ela poderá fazer por você? Se não pode matar o youkai...

- Não sei... mas, talvez ela possa me dizer algo bom – disse Yuki cedendo mais uma vez à tristeza e começando a chorar – Às vezes isso já ajuda...

Ela limpou as lágrimas na manga do kimono, como uma criança faz, deixando Sesshoumaru mais uma vez cativado pelos pequenos detalhes da jovem.

- Eu agradeço por me ajudar... – disse ela.

- Ajudar? Em quê?

- Se eu não o encontrasse pelo caminho, com certeza Hiko estaria mais uma vez me machucando – disse ela – Você salvou minha vida...

- Não salvei...

- Pelo menos hoje – disse ela se afastando da caverna – Pelo menos hoje, você salvou minha vida, obrigada!

Ela se curvou em respeito, depois virou as costas e entrou na mata em passos rápidos. Sesshoumaru não esperou muito para segui-la, descobrindo onde ela encontraria tal sacerdotisa. Sua intuição mandava encontrar também essa mulher.

"Algo me diz que encontrar essa sacerdotisa pode ser do meu interesse..." pensou ele enquanto via o vulto de Yuki esgueirar-se pela mata, desaparecendo de vez em quando, e deixando-o irritado, já que se ela sumisse da vista dele, não a encontraria tão facilmente.

"Maldito colar que usa, Yuki!" praguejou ele "Se pelo menos pudesse segui-la pelo cheiro...".

* * *

Hiko olhou da janela para Heitaro, que voltava para o castelo assoviando alegremente.

"Está feliz, hanyou?" pensou ele furioso "Não posso dizer o mesmo de mim...".

Passou a mão pelo tórax, onde a faixa que colocara para parar o sangramento não fazia muito efeito. O corte causado pelas garras de Sesshoumaru era bastante fundo, e demoraria pelo menos uns três dias para que cicatrizasse.

"Ainda por cima, há o veneno daquele youkai..." pensou Hiko "Sinto a pele queimar... Mas, eu me vingarei daquele bastardo. Ninguém machuca Hiko, único youkai puro do clã Serpente, e sai impune.

Heitaro abriu a porta, e encarou o youkai surpreso.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ao notar a faixa encharcada de sangue no peito de Hiko.

- Eu lutei com aquele youkai, Heitaro – respondeu Hiko sem demonstrar a dor que sentia – Sai em desvantagem, como vê, mas da próxima vez, eu acabarei com aquele maldito infeliz.

- Lutou? Onde... e por quê?

- Esqueça do que passou – disse o youkai afastando-se da janela – Preciso que se concentre em me ajudar a acabar com ele.

- Como? – perguntou Heitaro – Pode pedir o que quiser, eu o farei.

- Use seu poder – disse Hiko – Use-o para me ajudar.

- Meu poder? Mas você mesmo disse que eu não deveria mais usá-lo, pois isso me impediria de me tornar mais forte e...

- Sim, eu disse – concordou Hiko – E continuo afirmando que se você deseja ser forte fisicamente, deve deixar os poderes mentais de lado, pois eles sugam toda a energia que seu corpo acumula. Mas, quero que o use, apenas dessa vez, para me ajudar.

Heitaro concordou. Desde que Hiko começara a treiná-lo, não usava seu poder de ver o passado e futuro. Tivera algumas visões sem desejar algumas vezes, mas conseguira controlar o poder a maior parte do tempo.

- O que quer saber? – perguntou o hanyou.

- Tudo sobre aquele youkai! – respondeu firme Hiko – Todos os golpes, a força, tudo! Quero saber quem ele é, quem são seus inimigos e ainda mais quem são seus amigos. Quero saber por quem ele morreria. Por fim, quero saber principalmente suas fraquezas. Usarei o que precisar para acabar com ele!

- Mas, Hiko, não é assim tão fácil saber tudo isso – disse Heitaro – Eu precisaria tocar aquele youkai para saber alguma coisa...

- Não há outro meio? – perguntou Hiko mostrando-se nada satisfeito com o empecilho.

- Bem... – Heitaro parou para pensar um pouco – Talvez, se eu tivesse algo pessoal dele...

- Algo pessoal?

- Algum objeto, roupa, não sei... – disse Heitaro – Eu me lembro que quando era menor, eu e Yuki brincávamos de descobrir o nome das pessoas que passavam por nós. Eu tocava a roupa da pessoa, e depois falava o nome que surgia em minha mente.

- Ótima noticia, Heitaro – disse Hiko sorrindo – Eu arranjarei algum objeto pessoal daquele youkai. Nem que sejam os caninos dele!

* * *

Yuki aproximou-se do pequeno vilarejo, olhando se havia algum dos moradores por perto, antes de prosseguir. Não notara a presença de Sesshoumaru alguns passos atrás, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore. Caminhou até uma pequena casa afastada das outras do lugar, e que parecia vazia há muito tempo.

- Sacerdotisa Hana? – chamou ela em tom baixo – Sacerdotisa Hana, se a senhora está aí, por favor me atenda...

Sesshoumaru já se conformava com a idéia de que talvez a mulher nem estivesse mais viva, mas Yuki insistia em chamá-la.

- Sacerdotisa Hana, sou eu... Yuki – insistiu ela mais uma vez – Por favor...eu preciso de sua ajuda... Eu sou a garota a quem deu a pedra da aura...

Yuki já estava pronta para desistir quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Uma senhora, aparentando uns cinqüenta anos, apareceu no pequeno vão aberto. Ela olhou boquiaberta para Yuki.

- Pelos Deuses, criança... – disse a velha – O que faz aqui?

- Preciso de seus conselhos... – disse Yuki notando um morador que se aproximava dali.

- Vá para a mata! – ordenou a sacerdotisa – Sabe que não podem vê-la aqui! Eu a encontrarei daqui há pouco.

Yuki fez o que a velha mandara, e Sesshoumaru a seguiu. O youkai subiu numa árvore, escondendo-se da visão da humana, e de qualquer um que pudesse chegar ali. Estava ainda mais intrigado, já que a sacerdotisa dissera que Yuki não podia ser vista no vilarejo.

"Por que não pode ir ao vilarejo?" pensou intrigado "Será que é pelo que o irmão e o youkai fazem? Culpam essa pobre infeliz pelas atrocidades cometidas pelos que vivem com ela?".

Ficou observando Yuki. A jovem, sentada aos pés de uma frondosa árvore, demonstrava no rosto uma tristeza sem igual.

"Quase não sorri..." pensou Sesshoumaru olhando-a fixamente "E quando o faz, não esconde a infelicidade em que está mergulhada. Pobre humana...".

Ambos olharam para a direção do vilarejo ao ouvirem o barulho de folhas sendo amassadas. Yuki se levantou, e Sesshoumaru conseguiu também ver que era a tal sacerdotisa.

- Sacerdotisa Hana... – disse Yuki ajoelhando-se respeitosamente – Que bom que ainda se lembra de mim...

- Minha memória não anda muito boa, mas jamais me esquecerei de você, criança – disse a velha fazendo sinal para que Yuki se levantasse – Vejo que tem sofrido.

Yuki fez que sim com a cabeça, e tentou mostrar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

- Seus olhos mostram o que você passou... – continuou a velha olhando-a bem de perto – Aquele youkai aumentou a maldade com que a trata. Fico surpresa que agüente a tudo... muitas tirariam a vida se passassem por metade do que passa.

- Não que eu não tenha vontade de fazê-lo... – confidenciou Yuki, surpreendendo Sesshoumaru que escutava a tudo com atenção – Não que eu não tenha pensado em mil formas de fazer isso... Hoje mesmo...

- Eu sei, criança... – disse a velha – Mas não é seu destino morrer tão jovem.

- Então eu ainda tenho muito a suportar? – perguntou Yuki chorando – Eu vou enlouquecer com isso... Não suporto mais.

- Vejo que se sente ainda mais derrotada... Alguém a fez perder as esperanças totalmente. Quem é esse youkai em quem tem pensado bastante?

- Youkai? – disse Yuki – Sesshoumaru... deve ser dele que fala, sacerdotisa. É verdade, ele me fez perder as ultimas esperanças de me livrar de Hiko.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa ao ouvir seu nome em meio à conversa.

- Ele era seu salvador, não era? – perguntou a velha – Você viu nele uma ponta de compaixão, mas enganou-se ao pensar que ele poderia ajudá-la.

- Eu pedi a ele que matasse Hiko... – contou Yuki – Implorei por uma ajuda, ofereci-me como pagamento, e por fim, descobri que é mesmo meu destino viver servindo ao meu carrasco. Ninguém pode me ajudar, nem ele, nem eu mesma.

- Você não culpa esse youkai por se negar a ajudá-la, não é?

Sesshoumaru segurou a respiração esperando pela resposta de Yuki.

- Como posso culpar um youkai como aquele? – disse Yuki – Ele não demonstra, mas minha intuição diz que ele tem um coração maravilhoso... ele cuida de uma pequena criança humana, com uma atenção incomum para um youkai.

- Talvez essa criança o faça se lembrar de alguém – supôs a velha – Por isso você o achou a pessoa correta para ajudá-la.

A velha parou de falar e ficou prestando atenção em um som diferente que ouvia. Olhou para trás, imaginando ser algum morador do vilarejo, mas não encontrou nada.

- Algo errado? – perguntou Yuki escondendo-se um pouco atrás de uma árvore.

- Juro ter ouvido um sussurro – disse a velha sorrindo – Mas na minha idade, não se deve jurar ter visto ou ouvido nada, já que posso ser considerada caduca.

A velha segurou a mão de Yuki, e a olhou de frente, depois a virou de costas, examinando-a.

- Sinto que aquele youkai a machucou além do normal. O que houve? – perguntou ela.

- Hiko decidiu não agir apenas na primeira noite de lua cheia do mês... – disse Yuki – Ele disse que não perderá mais tempo, e quer um filho.

- Aquele cruel youkai fará de tudo para conseguir isso.

- Ele me viu pegar as ervas, sacerdotisa – disse Yuki – Tenho certeza que não poderei mais fazer uso do chá. O que posso fazer agora?

- Conheço outras ervas que possuem o mesmo efeito, mas como ele não a deixará usá-las... – disse a velha pensativa – Resta tentar alguns feitiços, criança...

- Eu farei o que for preciso...

- Mas feitiços não são infalíveis... – disse a velha – Você se arriscará muito mais ao confiar neles.

- Qual a minha opção? – conformou-se Yuki – O pouco com o que eu puder contar, já será de grande ajuda.

A velha suspirou pesadamente. Aquela mulher a sua frente, tão jovem, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe da felicidade habitual daquelas com sua mesma idade. Enquanto os olhos das outras brilhavam com a expectativa de seus futuros, os de Yuki brilhavam marejados por lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru também notou a dor nos olhos cinzas, mesmo de longe.

"Seu Salvador, Yuki?" pensou ele no que ouvira há pouco "Por que essa tolice? Por que esperar que um desconhecido torne sua vida melhor? Estamos num mundo onde ninguém toma as dores de ninguém...".

A sacerdotisa retirou de dentro da roupa um pequeno amuleto, pendurado num grosso cordão. Recitou algumas palavras estranhas, e o ergueu em frente a Yuki.

- Tire sua roupa, criança – disse a velha.

Sesshoumaru pensou ter ouvido errado, e quase deixou escapar uma risada ao notar que Yuki começava mesmo a se despir.

"Vai acreditar apenas nas rezas de uma velha caquética, Yuki?" perguntou em pensamento.

Yuki jogou a roupa pelo chão, sem imaginar o olhar quase hipnotizado do youkai poucos metros acima. A sacerdotisa fechou os olhos, colocando o amuleto colado ao ventre de Yuki, e voltou a recitar as estranhas palavras mágicas.

Sesshoumaru não podia negar o quanto a humana era bela, e sentiu-se envergonhado quando o olhar percorreu o corpo dela detalhadamente.

"É de se entender a obsessão daquele youkai com ela..." pensou "Yuki tem o poder de despertar a luxuria do mais decente dos homens...".

A sacerdotisa empenhou-se em sua tarefa por mais alguns minutos, e quando terminou, mandou Yuki se vestir. A jovem recolocou a roupa sem pressa, já não tinha mais entusiasmo nem mesmo para se mover um pouco mais rápido.

- Acredito que isso a ajudará, criança – disse a velha guardando o amuleto – Agora, vá embora, antes que alguém a veja...

Yuki deu uma olhada pelos arredores, depois agradeceu a sacerdotisa e se retirou, fazendo o caminho que a levaria de volta. A velha a viu desaparecer na mata, depois virou um pouco o rosto para o alto.

- Deve ser bastante curioso para empoleirar-se numa árvore como um youkai filhote – disse a sacerdotisa – Ela já foi, pode descer.

Sesshoumaru não conteve sua irritação com o comentário da sacerdotisa. Num salto foi parar na frente dela, cara a cara, mostrando no olhar seu desgosto com a comparação com um filhote.

- O que disse, velha? – perguntou ele sério.

- Vejo que se preocupa bastante com aquela jovem – a sacerdotisa resolveu ignorar a questão dele – Para segui-la...

- Eu apenas queria ver quem era a tal sacerdotisa de quem ela havia falado – disse Sesshoumaru – Isso não quer dizer que eu me preocupe com Yuki.

- Então, acha mesmo que meus feitiços são apenas "rezas de uma velha caquética?" – disse ela sorrindo.

- Não vão proteger Yuki daquele youkai – disse Sesshoumaru – Então são inúteis.

- Não, não vão mesmo protegê-la do youkai – concordou a velha – Minhas rezas não podem matar o youkai, nem mesmo evitar que ele machuque aquela criança.

- Ou seja, são inúteis...

- Pode fazer melhor, youkai? – disse a sacerdotisa.

Sesshoumaru ficou em dúvida se aquilo era uma questão ou uma ordem. Olhou com desprezo para a velha e deu as costas.

- Eu vou matar aquele youkai – disse ele se afastando – Mas não por Yuki, e sim porque ele me enfrentou.

- A jovem será eternamente grata... – disse a sacerdotisa – Ela dará o coração em gratidão...

Sesshoumaru parou de andar, mas não se virou para olhar a sacerdotisa.

- Ela sofrerá bem mais se fizer isso – disse firme.

- Isso eu não sou apta a responder... – disse a velha sorrindo e fazendo o caminho de volta para o vilarejo.

Sesshoumaru ouviu os passos da velha sacerdotisa diminuírem com o tempo, e só depois deles cessarem por completo é que voltou a caminhar. As últimas palavras ficaram ecoando em sua mente, insistindo na repetição mesmo que fosse o desejo dele não pensar em nada.

"_Ela dará o coração em gratidão..."._

- Quanta bobagem... – disse a si mesmo – Trocar uma forma de sofrer por outra... Somente os humanos são capazes disso...

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminhava o mais devagar que conseguia, tentando atrasar sua chegada à caverna, onde teria que responder as questões tediosas de Jaken e as inocentes de Rin. 

Para sua surpresa, encontrou pelo caminho, encostada em uma árvore, a única pessoa que não deveria encontrar.

"Por que ela não continuou?" perguntou-se parando e pensando em mudar o caminho "Ela vai pensar que eu a sigo...".

E não seguia? Irritou-se de perceber que era exatamente isso que fazia. Resolveu continuar a caminhar, e deixar que ela perguntasse logo o que fazia ali. Apenas uns dez passos os separavam, mas mesmo com o barulho dos passos dele ela não virou o rosto para olhar. Ela parecia perdida nos pensamentos, com o olhar voltado para as pedras do chão.

- Algo errado? – perguntou ao chegar perto dela.

A primeira resposta foi um suspiro. A segunda um meio sorriso, irônico com certeza.

- E se não funcionar? – perguntou ela por fim.

- O quê? – perguntou ele sem entender.

- O feitiço da sacerdotisa... – explicou Yuki -... e se for inútil?

- Feitiço? – fingiu que não sabia do que ela falava.

- Eu sei que estava lá... – disse ela – Eu o vi na árvore...

"Como?" surpreendeu-se "Me viu...?".

- Os youkais não conseguem ser silenciosos sempre... – disse ela deixando um sorriso de verdade se formar nos lábios – Eu ouvi um barulho, e olhei apenas com o canto dos olhos... Fiquei aliviada ao ver que era você.

- Então sabia que eu estava vendo tudo? – perguntou ele.

- Sim... – respondeu ela – Mas isso não me incomoda. Para ser sincera, me deixa mais segura saber que está por perto...

- Queria ver a sacerdotisa – explicou ele – Não fui em sua procura. Apenas senti uma estranha curiosidade em relação àquela mulher.

- Ela é uma sacerdotisa poderosa – disse Yuki – Mas tenho medo que o poder dela não seja forte o bastante para mudar um destino.

- Acha que seu destino é ter um filho daquele youkai?

- Eu espero que não – respondeu Yuki o encarando – Mas, meus sonhos me mostram que isso acontecerá...

- Sonhos? – perguntou Sesshoumaru – Sonhos não podem ditar nossos rumos.

- Claro que o correto seria eu mesma ditar meus rumos... – disse ela – Mas, não tenho muita influencia sobre eles.

Houve um silêncio curto, até que ela sorrisse de novo.

- Eu o invejo... – disse ela.

- Inveja?

- Sim... – disse desencostando da árvore e começando a caminhar, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo – Você é livre... faz o que quer. Ninguém o domina...

- Verdade – concordou ele – Não há mesmo nada que eu seja obrigado a fazer. Ajo como bem me entende, sem a necessidade da aprovação da ninguém.

Yuki parou um pouco mais à frente, e quando se virou para encará-lo, já chorava novamente.

- Como é viver sem medo? – Yuki perguntou – Como é não temer nada? Há tanto tempo que eu não sei como é isso...

Sesshoumaru sentiu algo travar sua garganta. Como responder àquela pergunta, tão simples na teoria, e ao mesmo tempo, tão complicada na prática.

Yuki limpou os olhos com certa irritação, passando as mãos com força pelo rosto.

- De que adianta chorar? – disse com raiva – Nunca ajuda em nada... De que adianta eu ficar aqui, nessa mata, durante toda a noite, se amanhã eu terei que encontrar Hiko de novo? Mesmo que eu passe dias e dias fora, ainda chegará aquele em que terei que retornar para casa, minha casa... ou o que antes era minha casa... Agora é apenas uma prisão, uma maldita masmorra...

- Ficará na mata essa noite? – perguntou Sesshoumaru serenamente.

Yuki balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Não quero voltar para lá... – disse ela – Talvez eu seja covarde... mas, não posso... Estou morrendo de medo.

- Bom – disse Sesshoumaru se sentando sob uma árvore – O medo mostra que ainda não desistiu de viver, humana. E se você vai passar a noite aqui, eu lhe farei companhia.

Yuki o encarou surpresa.

- O quê? – perguntou ela – Vai ficar aqui... comigo?

- Isso a incomoda? – disse ele num tom cínico – infelizmente, se incomoda, é melhor se acostumar.

- Não... – disse ela – Não incomoda, nunca incomodaria, mas...

- Mas?

- Não precisa fazer isso... – disse ela.

- Eu vou fazer porque quero fazer – respondeu ele – Até por que vai ser bom ouvi-la contar tudo sobre sua vida.

- Por quê? – disse ela desconfiada do repentino interesse dele – Minha vida não é tão interessante...

- Eu decido isso. Após você contar sua história, eu decidirei se é ou não interessante.

Yuki concordou com a cabeça. Olhou para o céu, vendo que logo anoiteceria, depois escolheu a árvore na frente do youkai para ficar, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares, sem saber o que falar daquele segundo em diante. O olhar de Sesshoumaru fixou-se na jovem, enquanto tentava decidir o que perguntar a ela.

- Vai escurecer... – disse Yuki após um tempo do mais profundo silêncio.

- Tem medo do escuro? – perguntou ele sério.

- Não... não é isso...

- Sentiria-se mais confortável sozinha nessa escuridão do que ao meu lado?

- Não... – sorriu ela com a questão.

- Seja sincera...

Yuki desfez o sorriso e o encarou. Depois uniu toda sua coragem para responder da forma mais sincera que conseguia.

- Não – disse ela firme – Me agrada mais estar ao seu lado.

Sentiu-se ruborizar após aquela frase, e baixou a cabeça tentando disfarçar.

"O que eu disse?" repreendeu-se em pensamento "Ele vai achar que eu... pelos deuses, ele vai me achar uma oferecida...".

Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso pelo modo como Yuki ficara vermelha. Lembrou-se das palavras da sacerdotisa, e decidiu voltar a ficar sério.

"_**Ela dará o coração em gratidão...".**_

"Por fim, estou contribuindo para que aquelas palavras se tornem verdadeiras...". pensou ele.

* * *

Heitaro sentou-se na sala, onde Hiko impacientemente olhava pela janela.

- Acha que devo sair e procurar por Yuki? – perguntou o hanyou.

Hiko virou o rosto para olhá-lo, sorrindo nervoso.

- Não – disse ele – Deixe-a. Ela sabe que deve voltar antes do anoitecer. Você já havia dito isso a ela.

- Parece que Yuki não anda muito feliz – confidenciou Heitaro – Acho que algo está acontecendo.

Hiko mudou sua expressão rapidamente. Franziu a testa, desconfiado com os rumos daquela conversa.

- O que está pensando? – perguntou ele ao jovem hanyou.

- Talvez ela se sinta sozinha... – disse Heitaro – Afinal ela é uma mulher, deve ter seus sonhos...

- Sonhos? – perguntou de forma irônica Hiko – Que sonhos?

- Os sonhos das humanas da idade dela. Casar-se, ter uma família...

- Casar? – agora o tom de Hiko já beirava o deboche – Ninguém jamais se casará com sua irmã, Heitaro.

- Mas Yuki é uma jovem bonita e...

- Acredite em mim, Heitaro – advertiu o youkai que não parecia nada satisfeito com as idéias do hanyou – Não há ninguém nessa terra que irá querer se casar com sua irmã, entendeu? Ninguém, que queira continuar vivo, ousará lançar à ela sequer o olhar! E agora termine essa conversa, eu tenho mais com que me preocupar do que com os sonhos de sua irmã.

Heitaro se calou, sem entender o motivo pelo qual Hiko havia ficado tão nervoso.

* * *

Yuki tentou se ajeitar embaixo da árvore. Já tinha cansado de ficar de joelhos, e agora se permitira sentar com as pernas cruzadas, como era costume dos homens. Sesshoumaru não a encarava mais, por isso se sentira mais confortável para fazer aquilo. O youkai já estava há alguns minutos observando com concentração algumas flores que se encontravam ao lado de onde ele estava sentado. Nem mesmo a escuridão da noite que começava a cair sobre eles tirava a atenção dele das pequeninas e amarelas flores.

- São lindas, não? – perguntou Yuki conseguindo fazer com que ele desviasse o olhar para ela.

- Sim, mas não são as que pensei – disse ele demonstrando uma insatisfação com a descoberta.

- E quais queria que fossem? – insistiu Yuki na conversa.

- Narcisos... – respondeu ele com uma voz baixa e que para Yuki parecia um pouco embargada.

- Narcisos? – repetiu ela sorrindo – Não as conheço pelo nome... Mas talvez as encontre junto às colinas... Lá nascem as mais belas flores de todo o Leste, de todas as cores, todas as formas.

Sesshoumaru não prestou muita atenção nas palavras de Yuki. Voltara a olhar as flores, que se assemelhavam um pouco com os narcisos, mas não tinham o mesmo encanto.

"Quando eu encontrar os narcisos, os levarei para você, Satsumi..." prometeu enquanto se deixava levar pelas poucas lembranças da humana.

- Esses narcisos, são mesmo bonitos? – Yuki perguntou interrompendo os pensamentos do youkai.

- Belos... – respondeu ele encarando-a.

Yuki também o encarou, permanecendo os dois calados. Ela o olhou até o momento em que a escuridão não a deixou fazê-lo mais, então procurou outro lugar para olhar. Ele continuou, já que não seria a escuridão que o impediria de enxergar algo.

- Você é mesmo diferente... – comentou Yuki – Tão diferente de Hiko, e de Heitaro...

- Em quê? – perguntou ele.

- Você não parece possuir os mesmos instintos youkai que eles... – tentou explicar Yuki – Você não parece estar numa busca desenfreada pelo poder... nem mesmo parece capaz das mesmas coisas que eles para demonstrar o quanto são fortes...

- Se está se referindo ao fato de matar pessoas para se alimentar – disse Sesshoumaru – Não sou mesmo igual a eles. Fui ensinado que apenas youkais inferiores usam desse tipo de recurso. Talvez se seu irmão tivesse um youkai forte mesmo para ensiná-lo, ele não estaria fazendo esse tipo de coisa.

- Hiko nem precisa mostrar-se forte para que Heitaro o siga – lamentou Yuki – Ele parece saber controlar meu irmão facilmente, às vezes usando apenas palavras.

- Já com você... – disse Sesshoumaru - ...ele não encontra outro meio senão mostrar a força, não é?

- Ele... – Yuki tentava extravasar de alguma forma o ódio que sentia pelo youkai, mas não conseguia achar um meio de demonstrar isso sem ter que contar sobre o modo que ele a machucava – Mesmo que eu não resista, ele me machuca... a satisfação dele é ver o quanto eu sofro...

- Há três tipos de pessoas, Yuki – disse Sesshoumaru – E você teve o azar de encontrar justamente o pior...

- Três tipos? – indagou ela curiosa – Quais?

- Aqueles que conseguem o que querem à força... – começou a falar - ...Aqueles que conseguem o que querem após insistirem muito, e o último, aqueles que com um simples toque consegue tudo o que querem.

Yuki sorriu com o que acabara de ouvir. Se a intenção do youkai era dar um rumo sério a conversa, ela havia acabado de atrapalhar isso.

- É bom vê-la sorrindo – comentou ele.

- Desculpe-me... – disse ela tentando segurar o riso – Eu apenas achei engraçado ouvir isso da boca de um youkai como você... tão sério.

- Eu não a estou repreendendo, Yuki – disse ele – É mesmo bom vê-la sorrindo.

Com isso Yuki deixou a risada aparecer sem nenhuma culpa. Sorriu, não pelo conteúdo hilário das palavras, mas realmente porque era fascinante ver um youkai daqueles comentar coisas daquele tipo.

"Como um irmão..." pensou ela, mas logo corrigindo o pensamento "Não, como um homem, sedutor e desconhecido, que se ouve falar nas histórias de gueixas...".

Ruborizou-se com o pensamento, e passou a rir de si mesma. Sesshoumaru apenas a observava, inexpressivo na feição, mas satisfeito no interior.

O ataque de risos de Yuki não durou muito mais, mas foi o suficiente para deixá-la com a alma um pouco mais leve. Há quanto tempo não ria daquela forma? Ultimamente mais chorava do que tudo, então merecia aquele riso tão sem sentido, mas tão gostoso. Quando o silêncio novamente voltou a rodeá-los, foi que ela se lembrou de perguntar sobre os três tipos de pessoas.

- Sesshoumaru... – ela chamou com a voz baixa – Como são esses três tipos de pessoas?

Ele a olhou surpreso, enquanto ela olhava para os pés, certamente envergonhada com a curiosidade, e sabendo que mesmo estando escuro, ele a via claramente.

- Por que quer saber? – perguntou ele.

- Para que eu saiba com quem estou lidando... – respondeu ela.

- Hiko pertence ao primeiro tipo... – limitou-se a responder Sesshoumaru.

- Não perguntei sobre Hiko... – disse Yuki com a voz tão doce que fez Sesshoumaru estremecer – E você, em que grupo se encaixa?

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos sem conseguir concluir se ela fazia uma pergunta de forma ingênua ou se procurava algo mais.

"Ela está tentando brincar?" pensou confuso "Essa humana deseja atrair este youkai?

- Quer mesmo saber, Yuki? – disse ele – Ou perguntou apenas para manter um assunto entre nós?

- Já não sei mais... – disse ela – Confesso que ficar ao seu lado me faz mudar muito... Até mesmo converso mais do que devia.

- Perguntei apenas se quer mesmo que eu responda – disse ele sério – Diga!

Yuki queria responder sinceramente, mas não conseguiu.

- Não... – ela mentiu com receio – Eu estava apenas brincando...

- Mentira – Sesshoumaru a contradisse.

Ele se levantou, sob o olhar apreensivo de Yuki. Atravessou o pequeno espaço que havia entre eles, e agachou-se frente a ela, obrigando-a a se sentar novamente de sobre os calcanhares, formalmente.

- Preste atenção no que vou falar... – disse Sesshoumaru pousando o dedo indicador no solo, e riscando a terra, mas sem escrever ou desenhar nada em especial.

Yuki tentava enxergá-lo melhor, mas sua visão humana não ajudava em nada.

- Hiko pertence ao grupo que precisa usar a força... – continuou ele – A grande maioria das pessoas é do segundo grupo, que usam da insistência até conseguir o que querem...

Yuki ouvia cada palavra com atenção, torcendo para que o youkai não escutasse o seu coração batendo de forma tão rápida.

- O terceiro grupo... – disse ele pousando a mão na perna de Yuki, fazendo-a prender a respiração quando ele encontrou a abertura do kimono, subindo a mão devagar – ao qual eu me permito pertencer... – a mão subiu até encontrar por fim a virilha de Yuki, levando-a a soltar um pequeno gemido -... são daqueles poucos que com o simples toque... – a voz dele agora era um sussurro próximo ao ouvido de Yuki - ...conseguem seduzir qualquer mulher... humana ou youkai, que quiserem...

Yuki congelou. Quando Sesshoumaru tocou nela, sentiu o corpo todo petrificar. E quando ele passou a mover os dedos de forma delicada, um calor a atingiu, chegando ao rosto, que certamente estava vermelho aquela altura. Sentiu o ar quente que escapava da boca do youkai aquecer seu pescoço, enquanto o toque dele a fazia experimentar uma sensação jamais sentida. Ao contrário do toque de Hiko, Sesshoumaru não a machucava, e sim, a fazia querer que aquilo jamais acabasse.

Foi quando Sesshoumaru encostou seus lábios no pescoço dela, roçando um dos caninos na pele sensível, que toda aquela magia se desfez. Aquele toque no pescoço, tão simples, na verdade a fazia se lembrar de todas as vezes que Hiko cravava seus afiados dentes na jugular dela, ameaçando dessa forma matá-la caso ela se movesse um pouco para se soltar.

Yuki afastou Sesshoumaru com um empurrão, que obviamente não era esperado pelo youkai. Ele conseguiu manter o equilíbrio antes de cair sentado no chão, apoiando-se na mão que antes estava acariciando a jovem.

Yuki se levantou, sem conseguir dizer nada sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Somente se encostou na árvore atrás dela, um pouco afastada de onde estava Sesshoumaru, e ficou olhando para onde ele estava, tentando imaginar a expressão dele naquele momento.

"Ele deve estar com raiva..." pensou ela "O que eu fiz, empurrando-o dessa forma...?".

Assustou-se quando ele a tocou no rosto, mostrando o quanto um youkai pode ser rápido e silencioso. Ele segurou o queixo de Yuki, e procurou pelos lábios dela com os seus.

- Não... – disse ela tentando virar o rosto.

- Eu não sou Hiko, Yuki – disse ele – Você não sentirá nenhuma dor essa noite...

Os lábios do youkai finalmente tocaram os de Yuki, enquanto a mão dele tentava evitar que ela o empurrasse. Ela parecia disposta a resistir ao máximo, mas perdeu todas as forças quando sentiu a língua dele tocar a sua. Rendeu-se. Rendeu-se aos lábios de Sesshoumaru, ao beijo ardente que ele lhe dava, deixando que ele colocasse a mão em sua nuca e forçasse ainda mais os rostos um contra o outro. As mãos de Yuki já não mais tentavam afastar o youkai, agora pendiam ao lado do corpo dela, incertas sobre o que fazer.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia evitar continuar aquilo. Não poderia terminar simplesmente naquele beijo, precisava de mais, muito mais. Sentia o corpo de Yuki voltar a se aquecer, e resolveu ir até o fim, ou até onde a humana permitisse. Desceu a mão pelas costas dela, e ao chegar na cintura, puxou o corpo dela de encontro ao seu. Ela relutou um pouco em permanecer tão colada a ele, que já mostrava o quanto estava excitado, mas mais uma vez ela desistiu.

Deslizou a mão pelo lado do corpo de Yuki, depois até a abertura frontal do kimono, deslizando suavemente pela coxa dela. Só então o beijo foi interrompido, pelo próprio Sesshoumaru, que a encarou sério, e viu que ela mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Não é direito de ninguém forçá-la, Yuki – sussurrou ele – Se quiser que eu pare, ordene isso e eu o farei.

Ela abriu os olhos, encontrando apenas um pequeno reflexo da luz da lua no olhar de Sesshoumaru.

- Continue... – disse ela num sussurro falho.

Ele passou a mão pela parte posterior da coxa de Yuki, levantando-a com delicadeza, e colocando-a envolta de sua cintura. Yuki ergueu-se na ponta do outro pé, tentando manter-se na mesma altura que Sesshoumaru.

- Está tremendo... – comentou ele – Mas sei que não sente medo de mim...

- Não sinto medo... – disse ela – Mas, isso é algo novo para mim... jamais pensei que um dia entregaria meu corpo de livre e espontânea vontade...

- Deseja isso? – perguntou ele mordiscando a orelha dela, que nem imaginava que nesse mesmo instante ele desfazia o laço que amarrava a calça – Deseja se entregar a mim, Yuki?

- Sim... – disse ela tentando conter os gemidos – Desejo...

- Então, ordene... – disse ele deixando-a sentir seu sexo quente contra o dela – Ordene que eu o faça...

- Não posso...

- Pode... – ele a encorajou – É só mandar...

- Mas...

- Agora...

- Possua-me... – ela disse ainda com temor – É uma ordem...

- Outra vez... – insistiu Sesshoumaru tentando a todo custo conter seu desejo de penetrá-la logo – Com mais firmeza.

- Possua-me, youkai – ela disse com um pouco mais de certeza – Eu te ordeno...

- Ainda não... – ele a instigava desencostando-se um pouco dela, depois tocando-a novamente.

- Faça-o!- ela disse com firmeza – Possua-me, Sesshoumaru, agora!

Ele sorriu, em seguida fez como ela havia mandado. Penetrou-a com delicadeza, na espera de que ela não o impedisse ou mostrasse que não queria mais aquilo. Não houve impedimento, apenas um gemido abafado dela, que levou a mão à boca.

- Então é assim que deveria ser...? – disse Yuki sentindo um prazer que parecia querer enlouquecê-la – Como pode ser tão diferente...

Sesshoumaru nada falava, não precisava descrever aquilo que sentia, era prazer, puro prazer. Cada gemido de Yuki a cada movimento dele o deixava ainda mais excitado. Passou a mão pelos seios dela, acariciando um de cada vez, tornando o prazer dela ainda mais intenso. Ele apoiou o corpo contra o dela, ajudando-a a agüentar-se naquela posição por mais um tempo. Agora não se beijavam mais, a respiração de ambos era tão intensa que dificultaria o beijo. Deixaram os rostos colados, e esperaram o orgasmo que parecia próximo para ambos. Yuki cravou as unhas no braço de Sesshoumaru, enquanto sentia aquele prazer pela primeira vez em sua vida. Era indescritível a maravilha que sentira naqueles poucos segundos em que todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraíram, terminando por relaxar suavemente após o orgasmo. Sesshoumaru alcançou o prazer logo em seguida, deixando que o fruto daquele prazer se espalhasse dentro da humana, de forma intensa.

Permaneceram abraçados naquela mesma posição por mais algum tempo, até que chegasse a hora de encarar a realidade.

Yuki sentia o liquido quente e espesso escorrer por sua perna, sem sentir aquele sensação de que estava suja, como quando era violentada por Hiko. Tomou aquilo como uma prova de que Sesshoumaru havia se deliciado com aquilo tanto quanto ela, e não sentia a mínima necessidade de se limpar.

O youkai separou os corpos, retirando-se de vez de dentro de Yuki, e encarando-a de forma estranha. Sentiu aliviado que ela não pudesse ver sua expressão, já que ela demonstrava que uma pequena ponta de arrependimento havia tomado sua mente naquele momento.

"Isso não devia acontecer..." repreendeu-se "Não devia deixar que essa humana fosse mais uma vez usada... Não da forma violenta como Hiko a usa, mas assim como ele faz, apenas para satisfazer a luxuria de quem não tem por ela nenhum sentimento além de desejo".

Yuki não conseguia pensar em nada. Não queria avaliar que o que fizera era errado, já que sentira tanto prazer, mas também não queria achar aquilo normal, acreditando que não era honrado ela se entregar tão facilmente a alguém.

Afastaram-se, num silêncio inquietante, escolhendo árvores bem separadas para ficarem. Até mesmo a noite pareceu entender o quanto eles se achavam estranhos após aquilo. O céu foi encoberto por nuvens, acabando com a pouca luz que vinha da lua. Não demorou muito, e a forte chuva começou, sem que nenhum dos dois ousasse sugerir sair dali.

Rajadas de ventos fortes os atingiam, ensopando-os rapidamente. Yuki baixou o rosto, tentando não ser atingida nele por folhas que voavam pelo ar. Sesshoumaru manteve o olhar nela, enquanto sua mente lhe dava mil respostas, para uma única pergunta: Agira certo?

A chuva se intensificou, e junto vieram os relâmpagos e trovões, iluminando com uma claridade tão bela o rosto dos dois. Yuki aproveitou de cada clarão para tentar examinar o rosto de Sesshoumaru, mas a seriedade com que ele a olhava não ajudava muito. Aquele silêncio parecia sem fim, quando Sesshoumaru resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Vamos embora daqui – disse ele antes de sair caminhando calmamente pela mata.

Yuki não podia fazer nada, além de aceitar a sugestão dele, e passou a segui-lo. Ele apertou o passo, como se desejasse de repente que ela ficasse para trás, e o livrasse da obrigação de esperá-la.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Yuki diminuindo seu ritmo e deixando que ele partisse de vez se fosse seu desejo.

- Para a caverna onde deixei os outros... – respondeu ele sem olhar para trás – Não tem cabimento ficar numa chuva como essa...

- Diga a Rin que me despedi... – disse Yuki parando de caminhar e fazendo Sesshoumaru também parar e olhar para trás confuso.

- O que disse?

- Pedi que dissesse a Rin que eu me despedi... – respondeu ela passando a mão sobre o rosto, retirando os cabelos encharcados da frente dos olhos.

- E aonde você vai? – perguntou ele intrigado.

- Para casa... – disse ela.

- Para o castelo? Junto daquele youkai?

- Não me sinto bem... – disse ela – Não sei o que fazer... Sinto que o que aconteceu entre nós...

- Foi errado? – completou a questão Sesshoumaru.

- Não sei... – disse ela – Tenho medo que me veja como alguém que costuma fazer isso...

- Eu não penso nada, Yuki – disse ele – Apenas saciamos nossos desejos, somente isso. Não nos torna mais ou menos honrados.

Ela sorriu de forma triste.

"Esperava que ele dissesse que você era especial?" sua mente questionou "Imagine quantas ele já não teve dessa mesma maneira...".

- Fico com medo de que ache que fiz o mesmo com Hiko... – disse ela – E que agora tento me livrar dele... Eu juro, por minha vida, que jamais dei a ele qualquer motivo, nem mesmo um pequeno sorriso, que o levasse a interpretar que tinha o direito de me tocar.

- Eu não a julguei em nenhum momento, Yuki – disse Sesshoumaru – Nem mesmo quando se ofereceu como pagamento pela morte daquele youkai eu pensei que o fazia por não ter honra. Não seria agora, depois do que senti ao tocá-la, que faria tal julgamento.

Ficaram ali parados, novamente sem saber o que fazer por mais uns minutos.

- Vamos! – disse Sesshoumaru voltando a caminhar – Não quero ficar nessa chuva a noite toda. Acredito que nem você...

Virou-se para olhar para Yuki, mas ela já não estava lá.

- O que...? – perguntou-se surpreso com a fuga dela.

Olhou para os lados, tentando imaginar que caminho ela havia seguido, mas nada naquele momento o ajudava a ter uma idéia. O vento balançava as árvores impedindo que ele descobrisse pelo movimento dessas por onde Yuki havia passado, unido ao fato de não poder sentir a presença dela por causa do colar que usava.

- Maldição, Yuki... – disse ele após uma pequena busca pelos arredores – Por que fez isso?

* * *

Yuki só parou de correr quando se aproximou do castelo. Olhou por toda a extensão da construção, antes de criar coragem para entrar. Esperava que o irmão estivesse lá, evitando assim que Hiko a tocasse.

"O que eu faço?" perguntou-se totalmente perdida "Por que não fiquei junto de Sesshoumaru? Por que corri dele daquela forma? Estou enlouquecendo?".

Respirou fundo, e deu o primeiro passo na direção da entrada de sua casa.

Hiko observou da janela Yuki percorrer o pequeno trajeto até a porta da entrada. Olhou para Heitaro, que dormia sentado no canto da sala, e desejou que o hanyou desaparecesse.

Yuki abriu a porta sem nenhum cuidado para evitar que ela fizesse barulho. Era mesmo sua intenção chamar a atenção quando entrasse, de preferência a de Heitaro. Sorriu aliviada ao ver que ele estava na sala de entrada, e acabava de acordar.

- Quanto barulho, minha irmã... – reclamou o hanyou.

- Perdoe, irmão – disse ela sorrindo – Fico feliz que esteja aqui.

- E por quê? – estranhou Heitaro.

Yuki olhou para o lado e encarou Hiko, desmanchando seu sorriso.

- Vejo que não atendeu aos pedidos de seu irmão, Yuki – disse ele – Voltou muito tarde...

Ela deu as costas ao youkai e ao seu comentário, e voltou a sorrir para Heitaro.

- Você não vai sair hoje, não é? – perguntou ela – Vai me dar a alegria de tê-lo em casa essa noite?

- Não, não vou sair – respondeu o irmão – E nem seria correto. Afinal, Hiko está machucado...

- Heitaro! – Hiko chamou sua atenção – Não conte nada a sua irmã. Mulheres não têm gosto por histórias de lutas.

Yuki virou o rosto para o youkai, procurando o tal machucado de que Heitaro falava. Como Hiko estava completamente vestido, ela não podia notar as faixas envolvendo o tórax dele, conseguindo só agora estancar o sangramento na região.

"Hiko machucado?" pensou ela "Mas, quem o...?" sorriu abertamente quando imaginou quem o havia machucado "Sesshoumaru...".

Hiko não sentiu nenhuma alegria ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Yuki. Olhou-a com ódio, enquanto ela parecia nem mesmo enxergá-lo.

"Está rindo, Yuki? Vamos ver se você vai rir quando eu puser minhas mãos em você..." pensou ele "Eu descontarei um pouco da minha raiva nesse seu frágil corpinho...".

- Yuki? – chamou Heitaro sem ser notado – Minha irmã?

A jovem conseguiu deixar os pensamentos de lado e virou-se para o irmão.

- Heitaro... – disse ela – O que é?

- Já está tarde – disse o hanyou – E você está ensopada. Troque essa roupa antes que adoeça, e vá se deitar. Acredito que Hiko deseja conversar comigo.

- Não tenho nada a conversar... – disse o youkai irritado – É melhor que você também vá dormir, Heitaro. Amanhã, eu e você, faremos uma busca pela mata.

- Está bem, mestre – disse Heitaro – Farei o que manda.

Heitaro se levantou e acompanhou Yuki até o quarto dela, depois rumou para o seu próprio quarto. Hiko ficou olhando pela janela, esperando apenas que se passasse tempo suficiente para que os irmãos dormissem.

"Se acha que eu a pouparei porque seu irmão está aqui, Yuki... enganou-se, minha cara, eu sei muito bem agir de forma silenciosa...".

* * *

Aruru ergueu os focinhos no ar ao sentir a presença do dono. Jaken, que impacientemente batia com seu bastão no chão, olhou para a entrada da caverna, mostrando sua satisfação com o retorno do mestre.

- Amo Sesshoumaru! – o servo evitou gritar para não acordar Rin que dormia encostada em Aruru – Pensamos que o sr passaria a noite fora.

Sesshoumaru apenas passou o olhar pelo local, certificando-se de que não havia acontecido nada em sua ausência.

- Eu voltarei pela manhã! – avisou ele deixando novamente a caverna, para espanto de Jaken.

- O Sr Sesshoumaru parece estranho – comentou Jaken – E aquela humana? Será que ela finalmente nos deixou em paz? Ah, com quem eu estou falando? – disse ele olhando para Aruru que voltara a dormir – Nem mesmo esse animal estúpido me ouve mais...

**Hehe... Capítulo grande, não? E quer saber o que é mais legal? Eu o dividi em 2! Não, eu quero estragar a vista de vocês, nem fazê-los criar calos no bumbum de tanto ficar sentado lendo essa fic, é que, bem, eu não sei me expressar em poucas palavras... pelo menos não nas fics, já que em pessoa eu sou mais calada que o próprio Sesshie. Agradeço as reviews de todos, espero que mandem mais, pois me alegra muito abrir o e-mail e ver que vocês deram suas opiniões. No mais, o próximo capítulo não deve demorar tanto quanto esse para sair, é que eu realmente me enrolei para decidir o que fazer nessa primeira parte. Então, abraços a todos, e um Feliz Natal a todos! E se eu não atualizar até o ano novo, já deixo meus votos de UM GRANDISSIMO ANO DE 2006!**

**Lady.**


	6. O valor de quem está asusente

_**O valor de quem está asusente...**_

Sentada no futon, já aquecida por roupas secas, Yuki perdia-se em pensamentos, muitos deles nada justos com ela sobre o que acontecera há pouco em meio à mata. De vez em quando seu olhar encontrava o espelho encostado na parede oposta, mas logo fugia de ter de encarar a própria imagem refletida. Tinha medo de que o reflexo lhe mostrasse que havia agido mesmo de forma errada, sendo uma conquista fácil para o youkai, já que sequer tentara impedir cada toque dele em sua pele.

"Está feliz, Yuki?" sua consciência perguntava duramente "Além de ser uma diversão para Hiko, passará a ser para outros youkais também?".

Balançou negativamente a cabeça, inconformada com o julgamento que fazia de si mesma. Não havia agido como uma mulher sem respeito, e nem entendia quais motivos levaram ela e Sesshoumaru a fazerem aquilo. Havia sido tão impensado, e tão inesperado, que não podia julgar nada do que fizeram como algo errado e resultante de um apego vulgar à luxúria.

"Mas, se não é errado, por que ainda assim me sinto mal pelo que aconteceu?" perguntou-se com desolação "Por que simplesmente não admiro algo que me fez tão bem? Por que procurar defeitos na única vez em que não fui obrigada a entregar meu corpo, quando deveria estar relembrando cada doce detalhe do que aconteceu?".

Suspirou entristecida, sentindo no peito uma dor que não correspondia ao que o corpo havia sentido. Passou a mão pela perna, numa tentativa de recriar o instante em que Sesshoumaru a tocou pela primeira vez, acreditando que isso aliviaria o arrependimento em sua mente, mas não conseguiu. Não podia recriar o mesmo calor que a mão do youkai possuía, nem acalmar sua consciência.

Imaginou se o youkai também estaria perdendo seu sono, pensando no que acabara de acontecer, mas logo sua consciência tratou de trazê-la de volta à realidade.

"Como se ele fosse mesmo considerar importante o que fizeram..." condenou-se mais uma vez "Certamente houveram muitas outras antes de mim, de conquista tão fácil quanto a minha...".

Achou que já havia pensado bastante, e resolveu deitar-se e forçar um sono ainda inexistente. Sabia que sua noite ainda não havia acabado, e que a qualquer momento a porta se abriria e mostraria a face sedenta por crueldade de Hiko. Isso terminaria de vez com qualquer lembrança de Sesshoumaru ainda existente em seu corpo.

"Alegre-se..." deu o veredicto final sua amarga consciência "Alegrará a dois youkais em uma única noite...".

- Não há como mudar isso... - consolou-se em voz baixa – Assim como não há como evitar que Hiko aja como quiser daqui há pouco. Guardarei na mente o que senti pela primeira vez com Sesshoumaru, e tentarei mandar essa mesma mente para um lugar bem distante enquanto aquele monstro mais uma vez me tortura para conseguir seu prazer. É só o que posso fazer...

Cobriu-se por inteira com o lençol que forrava o futon, e fechou os olhos, esperando pelo momento certo de se desligar do mundo, assim que o youkai que tanto odiava adentrasse em seu falso refúgio.

* * *

Hiko encarava a porta do quarto com irritação. A mão no tórax mostrava o motivo de tamanha raiva. O ferimento causado por Sesshoumaru voltara a sangrar, e as várias faixas envolvidas no peito não conseguiam se manter secas por muito tempo.

"Maldição!" pensou enquanto a boca deixava escapar um leve rosnado "Parece que não poderei cumprir o que prometi à Yuki. Não conseguirei descontar nela minha raiva, se nem mesmo consigo livrar-me da patética tarefa de trocar essas bandagens a cada piscar de olhos".

Encostou a cabeça na porta do quarto da jovem, enlouquecido pela vontade de entrar lá e cometer todas as maldades que conseguisse pensar. Mas logo o peito foi atingido por uma forte dor, que parecia destinada a fazê-lo desistir de vez de seus sujos pensamentos.

- Hoje eu a pouparei, Yuki – sussurrou caindo sentado em frente ao quarto – Mas assim que eu me recuperar, acertarei minhas contas com você, e depois, com aquele youkai!

* * *

Os passos cessaram assim que ele alcançou o alto da colina. Seu olhar estava tão perdido quanto seus pensamentos naquele momento. Nem mesmo a chuva forte, com seus relânpagos e trovões que pareciam cair tão perto, o faziam piscar. Só uma coisa tinha sua atenção: Yuki. Tentava entender o porquê dela fugir, certamente voltando para sua casa e sendo mais uma vez alvo da maldade de Hiko. Tentava entender ainda mais o que havia acontecido entre os dois. Não era natural ser tão facilmente seduzido por qualquer fêmea, e Yuki o havia feito com apenas uma questão, que melhor analizada, podia nem mesmo ter o intuito de seduzi-lo.

"Agi impensadamente..." concluiu "Não devia ter acontecido. Mas parece que eu quis pôr à prova a profecia daquela velha sacerdotisa. Mas não quero que aquela humana sinta nada por mim. Ela já tem mágoas demais, para ainda ter que sofrer ao descobrir que não há um coração disponível neste Sesshoumaru".

Respirou profundamente. O cheiro da terra molhada conseguiu pôr fim aos pensamentos. Voltou a caminhar, descendo a colina, onde havia um vilarejo já em total silêncio pela hora avançada. Atravessou-o, sem se preocupar com a possibilidade de ser incomodado por algum habitante tão insone quanto ele que estivesse passeando. Qualquer um que ousasse dirigir alguma palavra para ele seria completamente ignorado, já que Sesshoumaru não estava ali em busca de luta ou diversão. Andava apenas para ajudar o tempo a passar mais depressa, e voltaria para os companheiros assim que amanhecesse. Quanto à Yuki, decidiu deixar o que acontecera para trás. Não comentaria nada, a menos que a própria humana resolvesse discutir o que fizeram.

"Praticamente impossível..." pensou "Yuki com certeza não conseguirá me encarar da mesma forma. Infelizmente, nada posso fazer se ela sente que aquilo foi errado. Embora seja certo que agimos de forma inconsequente, não posso fingir que isso pesa na minha consciência.".

* * *

Foi a luz do sol infiltrada entre as frestas das paredes que acordou Yuki. A jovem abriu os olhos com dificuldade, mas assim que notou que sua noite havia sido sossegada, sem a visita de Hiko em seu quarto, sentou-se no futon, tentando imaginar que feitiços o haviam mantido afastado.

"Não posso acreditar que Hiko me deixou livre de suas torturas essa noite..." pensou surpresa "Cetamente algo aconteceu, para que ele desistisse de me machucar".

Levantou-se apressada, vestindo um kimono sobre o outro com que dormira, sem preocupações com laços bem feitos nem nada. Abriu a porta do quarto, e logo entendeu o motivo para ter sido poupada da crueldade do youkai.

Os olhos cinzas percorreram o piso da sala, manchado com sangue, e Hiko sentado em um dos cantos, sendo amparado por Heitaro.

- Yuki – disse Heitaro segurando algumas bandagens ensanguentadas nas mãos – Que bom que acordou, minha irmã. Preciso que me ajude...

- Ajudá-lo, Heitaro? - perguntou ela olhando para Hiko, que parecia sentir bastante dor.

- Ajudar Hiko, Yuki – corrigiu o hanyou – Temos que ajudá-lo, ele está sangrando muito.

- E por que eu deveria ajudar Hiko? - ela perguntou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção com o sofrimento do youkai – No tenho culpa por ele ter encontrado alguém mais poderoso que ele.

- Yuki! - Heitaro disse firme – Desde quando você é tão fria? Você sempre ajudou qualquer um que precisasse. E se nega a fazer isso por Hiko?

- Deixe-a, Heitaro – disse Hiko mostrando um sorriso diabólico – Ela ainda precisará de mim...

- Só nos seus sonhos... - disse Yuki.

- Yuki! - disse novamente o irmão – Ajude-me! Agora!

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando o irmão perplexo com sua recusa.

- Não posso, Heitaro – disse ela – Sei que um dia entenderá...

- Não preciso entender nada, minha irmã – disse o hanyou voltando a enrolar algumas faixas ao redor do tórax de Hiko – Vejo que não pode fazer isso nem por mim...

- Heitaro... - disse Yuki – Sabe que eu faria o que fosse possível por você...

- ENTÃO ME AJUDE! - o irmão gritou assustando-a – OU SAIA DAQUI, E ME DEIXE AJUDAR HIKO SOZINHO!

As palavras do irmão continham uma mágoa que Yuki não poderia ignorar. Temia que ele jamais voltasse a falar com ela, já que ele dava tanto valor à Hiko, e tomaria a recusa da irmã como uma ofensa pessoal. Contrariou a vontade que tinha de desejar que Hiko morresse de vez, e aproximou-se do youkai, ajudando Heitaro com a troca das faixas encharcadas de sangue por outras limpas, mas que logo teriam de ser substuídas de novo. Evitava a todo custo tocar no corpo de Hiko e olhá-lo nos olhos. Fingir que ele era um pessoa desconhecida foi o que a fez ajudar sem odiar cada segundo do que fazia.

- Preciso buscar mais faixas no vilarejo da sacerdotisa... - disse Heitaro se levantando – Já usamos todas...

- Eu vou buscar – ofereceu-se Yuki, afastando-se de Hiko – Você fica aqui, meu irmão.

- Não – disse Heitaro – Eu sou mais rápido que você, Yuki, eu voltarei logo. Se você for, será pior para Hiko, que ainda está sangrando.

Yuki ficou sem reação ao ver o irmão sair pela porta, deixndo ela sozinha com Hiko. Olhou para o youkai, afastando-se um pouco mais, temendo que o ferimento não fosse grande o suficiente para evitar que ele se aproveitasse daquele momento.

- Acalme-se, Yuki – disse Hiko – Não vê que estou muito fraco para fazer qualquer coisa com você? Não precisa ficar tão longe de mim...

Yuki encostou-se na porta de seu quarto, pronta para entrar nele e se trancar caso Hiko se movesse o mínimo que fosse em sua direção. Ora olhava para Hiko, ora encarava a porta da sala com apreensão, como se já tivesse passado tempo suficiente para o irmão voltar.

Apesar do sangramento, da dor do machucado e da possibilidade da volta de Heitaro a qualquer momento, Hiko não desviava o olhar de Yuki, imaginando cada pequeno detalhe do que poderia fazer com a indefesa humana à sua frente. Sorriu com a ajuda que o destino lhe dava ao notar uma única faixa limpa perto da porta por onde Heitaro havia saído.

- Yuki... - ele chamou com a voz falha – Ainda há uma faixa, veja...

Yuki olhou para o lugar onde o youkai apontava, mas não se moveu.

- Pegue-a para mim – pediu o youkai.

- Espere Heitaro voltar – disse ela – Eu não trocarei sua faixa, nem mesmo chegarei mais perto do que isso.

- Seu irmão não gostará de saber que você negou meu pedido – chantageou Hiko – Imagine o quanto ele ficará aborrecido...

- Cale-se! - ela disse firme – Guarde suas conversas para Heitaro.

- Eu direi a ele que você não quis pegar uma simples faixa para mim – continuou o youkai – Aposto que depois ele aceitará facilmente o meu pedido de nunca mais voltar a conversar com você.

- Heitaro não faria isso – disse ela fingindo não temer que isso acontecesse mesmo – Ele não deixará de falar comigo por causa de uma coisa dessas.

- Não? - Hiko perguntou exibindo um sorriso – Você acha que eu não posso fazer a cabeça dele?

- Cale-se, Hiko! - disse ela.

- Eu me calarei apenas se você pegar essa faixa para mim – insistiu ele.

Yuki olhou novamente para a faixa. Aproximou-se do tecido, e com o pé chutou-o para perto de Hiko. Um sorriso ainda maior se formou no rosto do youkai, que rapidamente agarrou a perna de Yuki, derrubando-a no chão.

Hiko a puxou para perto de si, enquanto Yuki tentava chutá-lo com sua perna livre. Logo o youkai já estava segurando as duas pernas dela, e rindo da forma como ela tentava se soltar.

- Me solta, Hiko! - disse Yuki – Antes que meu irmão chegue...

- Cale a boca – disse ele serenamente – Agora quem dá ordens para falar ou não sou eu!

- Me solta...

- Não vou fazer nada com você, minha humanazinha de estimação – disse Hiko apertando ainda mais as mãos em volta do tornozelo dela, obrigando-a a parar de se mexer antes que ele quebrasse suas pernas – Só quero que responda uma pergunta: onde você se escondeu ontem, hein? Pois foi pelo fato de você ter fugido de mim, que eu encontrei aquele youkai pelo caminho...

- Me solta... - ela pediu sentindo dor.

- Então, de certa forma, você é culpada pelos meus ferimentos – disse ele – Assim, eu vou me vingar de você com toda certeza, espere para ver. Mas, diga, onde você se enfiou ontem? Já que aquele youkai não a encontrou?

- Talvez ele preferisse lutar com youkais como ele – respondeu com raiva a jovem – E não bater em humanos indefesos, como alguns covardes que eu conheço.

- Isso! - disse Hiko rindo – Aumente ainda mais minhas razões para ser cruel com você, Yuki. Eu adoro quando você tenta me vencer, mesmo que seja em palavras, e acaba se dando mal depois.

Hiko liberou as pernas dela, e Yuki arrastou-se até a porta do quarto. Abriu-a e entrou rápido, notando que estava tremendo quando tentou trancar a barreira que a separaria do youkai.

- _Eu vou viver, Yuki..._ - disse Hiko do outro lado – _Eu não vou morrer, como acredito ser sua vontade. E quando eu melhorar, eu arrancarei de você o resto de sua dignidade..._

Yuki sentou-se no chão, massageando as pernas, e se odiando por ter se deixado enganar pelo youkai.

"Maldito..." pensou furiosa "Eu farei de tudo para que morra, Hiko... pode ter certeza!".

* * *

Rin deu um pulo da árvore onde estava empoleirada catando algumas frutas, assim que viu o youkai aparecer.

- Sr Sesshoumaru? - disse ela toda contente – Que bom que o sr voltou rápido. E onde está a srta Yuki?

- Oras, menina! - Jaken lhe chamou a atenção – Desde quando o amo Sesshoumaru tem a obrigação de saber daquela humana inferior?

- Ela voltou para a casa dela, Rin – respondeu Sesshoumaru quase derrubando o servo.

- Eu pensei que ela ia ficar com a gente... - disse Rin desconsolada – Já que sempre a machucam quando ela está na casa dela.

- Ela escolheu ficar com o irmão – continuou Sesshoumaru olhando para o céu, agora limpo e sem chuva – E ela não poderia mesmo ficar com a gente.

- E por que, não? - a pergunta de Rin quase mereceu um peteleco de Jaken.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu. Não podia usar a desculpa de que Yuki era uma humana, e que humanos e youkais não andam juntos. Preferiu se calar, e deixar a pergunta da menina ser respondida pelo servo intrometido.

- Aquela tal Yuki certamente traria muitos problemas para nós, Rin – disse Jaken – E já basta os problemas que você arranja...

- Vamos caminhar – disse Sesshoumaru – Talvez encontremos algo melhor que essas frutas...

O grupo entrou na mata, sendo devidamente guiados por Sesshoumaru. Não demorou muito para encontrarem um pequeno lago, com muitos peixes, para o deleite de Rin e Jaken, que trataram de usar suas habilidades de pesca. O distante e frio youkai de olhos dourados apenas observava sério os dois pequenos seres causando tumulto na água, mais espantando que atraindo os peixes. Suspirou, tendo uma estranha sensação de que aquele dia não seria muito calmo.

"Se eu tiver que lutar hoje... não pouparei meu inimigo..." pensou calmamente.

* * *

Heitaro abriu a porta do quarto de Yuki, parecendo confuso.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou – Hiko me disse que você torceu o pé enquanto o ajudava?

Yuki encarou o irmão com raiva. Não só raiva do irmão, por ser sempre tão ingênuo, mas também de Hiko, por sempre ter uma desculpa pronta para algum ferimento mais vísivel dela.

- Sim, eu escorreguei – confirmou ela – Eu torci o pé... mas, como sempre, não é nada.

- Só faltava essa – sorriu Heitaro – Além de Hiko todo machucado, ainda tenho que cuidar de você...

- Não precisa cuidar de mim – disse ela se levantando – Eu estou bem, só sinto uma dorzinha pequena. Mas isso não vai me impedir de sair de casa hoje.

- E onde vai? - perguntou o irmão – A chuva tornou tudo um lamaçal. Você não conseguirá chegar muito longe.

- Eu vou conseguir – disse ela passando mancando por Hiko – Nada vai me fazer ficar em casa... Nem mesmo o lamaçal lá de fora. "Pois a sujeira aqui dentro é bem maior...".

Yuki caminhava devagar pela mata. A lama estava mesmo complicando o caminho, e várias vezes teve que desviar da passagem aberta por antigos moradores, e adentrar ainda mais na parte fechada da mata. Sentia as pernas doerem ainda, mas não demoraria muito para que elas ficassem boas, somente com a marca das mãos de Hiko como lembrança. Estava inquieta, pensando em como ia encontrar Sesshoumaru. Apesar da vergonha pelo que acontecera entre os dois, não podia perder a chance de saber se ele pretendia matar Hiko, após a pequena luta que tiveram.

"Espero que tenha sentido o quanto Hiko é desprezível" pensava enquanto sentia os pés afundarem na lama "Espero que o pouco que tenha conseguido sentir do cárater dele seja o suficiente para que também ache que sua morte é necessária...".

Encontrou a caverna onde Sesshoumaru e o grupo passavam as noites, mas ela estava vazia. Não imaginava que caminho ele poderia ter seguido dali, então fechou os olhos, e concentrou-se em um pedido aos deuses.

"Ajude que nossos caminhos se cruzem mais uma vez..." pediu "Preciso muito encontrá-lo, muito mesmo!".

Como se de repente fosse atendida pelos deuses, embora de uma forma diferente, teve uma idéia que julgou ser útil para encontrar o youkai mais facilmente. Retirou do pescoço o colar com o pingente que anulava toda sua presença, e jogou-o no chão. Esperou por alguns minutos, antes de recolocar o colar, certa de que se Sesshoumaru estivesse por perto teria sentido sua presença. Continuou com a mesma estratégia, andando um bom caminho, depois retirando o colar protetor, esperando que essa tática fizesse o youkai perceber que ela desejava encontrá-lo. Após uma longa caminhada, sem nenhum resultado, acabou desistindo, e sentou-se sob a sombra de uma ameixeira.

"Eu precisava mesmo encontrá-lo, Sesshoumaru..." pensou frustrada "Preciso saber o que fará em relação a Hiko".

O sol já atravessara mais da metade do céu, e Yuki resolveu voltar a caminhar, mas não mais procurando por Sesshoumaru. Agora pensava apenas em encontrar algo para comer, e aproveitou alguns cogumelos que encontrou pelo caminho. Já os levava até a boca, quando alguém segurou sua mão, impedindo-a de comer os cogumelos.

- Hei! - disse primeiramente contrariada, depois viu quem a havia impedido.

- São venenosos... - esclareceu serenamente – E não venha me dizer que usados corretamente podem ajudá-la, pois são mesmo muito venenosos.

Yuki já não se importava mais com os cogumelos, que foram atirados para longe. Seu olhar baixou, e logo o rosto vermelho denunciava o quanto aquele encontro a constrangia.

- Pensei que estivesse procurando por mim – disse Sesshoumaru – Senti sua presença várias vezes, e conclui que você não estava apenas passeando.

- Sim... eu o procurava – disse Yuki ainda sem coragem para levantar o olhar além da linha da cintura do youkai.

- É estranho que quisesse me ver novamente – disse ele sério – Depois de ter fugido ontem...

- Eu não fugi – ela tentou se defender, mas logo teve que admitir – Sim, eu fugi... Desculpe-me...

- Desculpá-la? - repetiu ele achando engraçado tal pedido – Você não tem obrigações comigo, Yuki. Se era seu desejo ir embora, não precisava de minha permissão antes.

- Eu agi como uma criança...

- É o que você é – Sesshoumaru disse firme – Uma criança humana, com predisposição para achar que está sempre errada. Tipicamente humano...

Houve um momento de silêncio após as palavras do youkai. Yuki resolveu desviar sua atenção do chão, e passou a fitar o céu, acreditando que o oposto do que fazia antes fosse fazer Sesshoumaru acreditar que ela não estava tão deslocada.

- Por que me procurava? - ele perguntou por fim.

- Precisava saber de algo – respondeu Yuki – Eu vi o ferimento que causou em Hiko...queria saber se pretende estender essa luta, ou se já está satisfeito com a lição que deu naquele miserável...

- Quer saber se eu matarei aquele youkai? - perguntou Sesshoumaru – Por que quer saber isso?

- Você sabe o quanto me interessa a morte daquele maldito – respondeu ela com irritação – Eu ficaria bastante alíviada de saber que o fim dele está próximo.

Sesshoumaru a encarou sério.

- É minha intenção... - disse ele pausadamente - ... dar um fim àquele youkai.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Yuki, e Sesshoumaru decidiu mostrar seus reais motivos para fazer aquilo.

- Mas não pense que o farei por você – disse ele – Eu quero matá-lo apenas por ele ter me desafiado. Se ele não tivesse cometido essa besteira, certamente você teria que aceitar seu destino...

Yuki diminuiu o sorriso, mas não o desmanchou. Apesar do fim de Hiko não estar relacionado com seu pedido para Sesshoumaru, não podia negar que a simples idéia de ser livre a deixava feliz.

- Eu serei eternamente grata... - disse ela curvando-se respeitosamente – Você me tornará livre, e isso é algo que não posso pagar.

Sesshoumaru fingiu não se importar com as palavras de Yuki, mas sentiu a verdade nas palavras da humana, o que o fez lembrar-se mais uma vez da profecia da velha sacerdotisa.

"_**Ela dará o coração em gratidão.**.."._

Suspirou, olhando para o céu, buscando esquecer das palavras da sacerdotisa. Hipnotizou-se com o azul do céu, enquanto a mente finalmente tornava-se vazia. Foi nesse momento de distração do youkai que Yuki finalmente teve coragem para encará-lo. Observava o rosto tranqüilo, prestando atenção nas marcas de tom arroxeado nas bochechas, depois a meia lua na testa, marcando o rosto branco, que o tornavam ainda mais belo. Concentrou-se por um momento nos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Os dois orbes, tão dourados quanto o próprio sol, só não possuíam o mesmo calor do astro acima deles. Desceu então para o corpo do youkai. Analizando as vestes nobres, embora já bastante usadas, a armadura sobre o tórax, movendo-se de forma sutíl com a respiração dele, fazendo Yuki se lembrar daquela mesma respiração, só que um pouco mais acelerada, em seu ouvido na noite anterior.

"Eu poderia fazer tudo de novo..." pensou enfeitiçada pela beleza de Sesshoumaru "Bastaria um toque, como ontem...".

Desviou o olhar para o lado quando se deu conta do que estava pensando. Achou que havia perdido de vez a razão, ao desejar que tudo aquilo do qual há pouco se arrependia amargamente, pudesse voltar a acontecer.

"O que há de errado comigo?" perguntou-se confusa "Eu não deveria sentir isso, já que julguei o que aconteceu como errado...".

. O olhar do youkai se estreitou, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

- Ele fez algo com você, essa noite? - perguntou ele.

- Hiko? - disse ela deixando um sorriso escapar – Não... ele estava muito ferido para poder fazer algo contra mim...

- Isso é bom... - disse Sesshoumaru caminhando para a mata de onde havia saído – Muito bom...

Yuki sentiu-se inquieta quando viu que ele ia partir. Teve vontade de pedir à ele que ficasse, sem entender o porquê disso.

- Se não há mais nada a ser dito... - disse ele já um pouco longe – Eu voltarei para perto dos meus companheiros.

Aquela frase deixou a jovem ainda mais ansiosa. Não queria ter que fazer o caminho de volta para sua casa, e nem podia admitir ao youkai que não queria que ele se fosse.

- Sesshoumaru? - chamou ela poucos segundos antes dele desaparecer de vez na mata fechada.

- Sim? - ele perguntou sem se virar para olhá-la.

Ela hesitou antes de falar o que queria, o que tornou obrigatória a virada de pescoço de Sesshoumaru, encarando-a com seriedade.

- O que quer? - disse ele.

- Por que já vai...? - a pergunta saiu tão baixa, que somente os ouvidos de um youkai poderia ouvir as palavras.

Ele franziu a testa com a questão.

- Por quê? - disse ele – Não quer que eu vá?

Yuki o encarou, com a face vermelha pela ligeira vergonha que sentia.

- Responda, Yuki! - ele disse firme.

- Eu... - ela tentava falar bem devagar para não gaguejar - ...eu aprecio sua companhia... Me agradaria muito se ficasse...

Sesshoumaru esperou que ela terminasse de falar, depois voltou a caminhar.

- Não posso ficar – respondeu ele frustrando Yuki – Mas você pode vir comigo, se for do seu interesse.

Aquela sugestão fez Yuki piscar duas vezes, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

- Posso? - perguntou ela – Mesmo depois de...

- Depois de?

Ela sentiu-se novamente ruborizar.

- Depois de ontem à noite... - disse ela - ...que eu fugi...

- Vamos esquecer da noite de ontem – disse ele – Não temos que ficar nos preocupando com algo que não mudará nossa vida em nada...

"Não mudará?" pensou Yuki já seguindo o youkai "Como posso mentir dizendo que o que aconteceu ontem não mudou nada em minha vida?".

* * *

A expressão de Jaken mudou de calma para irritada em menos de dois segundos. Bastou ver surgir a indesejável humana, bem atrás de seu amo, para que sua paz terminasse. Já Rin não pôde esconder a alegria que ver Yuki lhe causava. Correu para abraçar a nova amiga, conforme dissera para Jaken pela manhã, exibindo um sorriso ingênuo e puro no rosto.

- A srta voltou! - disse Rin – Agora poderemos buscar flores, cantar muitas canções e passear bastante.

- Acho que poderemos fazer algumas dessas coisas, Rin – disse Yuki – Mas não sei se conseguiremos fazer tudo o que quer ainda hoje.

- Então terminaremos amanhã – sugeriu a criança – E depois de amanhã, encontraremos outras coisa para fazer.

Yuki sorriu com a enorme disposição da menina. Sesshoumaru, como de costume, sentou-se afastado do grupo, observando quieto o entrosamento de Rin com Yuki. Enquanto isso, Jaken se esforçava para tornar o peixe que pegaram no lago um pouco mais apetitoso, salpicando algumas ervas sobre o alimento que assava sobre uma fogueira, Aruru preferiu aconchegar-se ao lado do amo, como se esperasse por alguma palavra dele. Mas Sesshoumaru limitou-se a olhá-lo de lado, depois voltar a olhar para as duas humanas que estavam sentadas sobre a grama, brincando com algumas pedras.

Rin gargalhava toda vez que Yuki errava a brincadeira de "cata-pedrinha". Embora a mais velha fizesse isso de propósito, a menina não deixava de rir inocentemente. Até que Yuki desistiu, entregando uma coroa de flores brancas feitas pela própria Rin como prêmio.

- Você ficou linda – elogiou Yuki arrumando os cabelos da menina – Parece uma bela princesa...

- Eu sou uma linda princesa – orgulhou-se Rin ajudando a ajeitar a coroa na cabeça – Assim como você, srta Yuki.

- Eu não sou uma princesa, Rin – disse Yuki sorrindo – Estou muito longe de ser tão nobre.

- Mas a srta mora naquele castelo... - disse Rin – Como pode não ser uma princesa?

- Aquele castelo... - sorriu Yuki – Eu apenas moro lá, não tenho nenhum ouro que me torne nobre. Vou contar-lhe um segredo: quando eu e meu irmão viemos para o Leste, não tinhamos onde morar. Um dia, encontramos aquele belo castelo vazio, e o monge que cuidava de nós dois disse que não seria errado se nos abrigássemos lá, já que ele estava abandonado. E prometemos que saíriamos assim que os donos verdadeiros aparecessem. Mas, eles nunca mais voltaram...

- Estranho... - comentou a menina – Que tipo de gente doida abandona um castelo como aquele?

- Havia muitos youkais nessas matas antigamente – explicou Yuki – E eles viviam atormentando os moradores daquele castelo. Eu acho que isso os levou a fugir. Mas agora não há mais nenhum youkai morando nessas matas...

- Por quê? - perguntou Rin.

- Porque Hiko matou todos... - respondeu ela – Até mesmo os youkais que não ofereciam perigo foram vítimas de Hiko, aquele monstro...

- Esse Hiko... - perguntou Rin séria – É o youkai que machuca a srta?

Houve apenas uma leve confirmação com a cabeça por parte de Yuki. Depois a jovem se levantou e estendeu a mão para Rin.

- Vamos buscar mais flores – sugeriu Yuki – Não é hora para ficar triste...

As duas correram em volta do lago, escolhendo as flores para uma nova coroa que seria o prêmio quando jogassem pedrinhas de novo. Sesshoumaru as olhava, de longe, deixando sua imaginação criar uam cena que daria a vida para ver.

"Como eu queria ter visto minhas duas meninas brincando dessa forma..." pensou saudoso "Satsumi e minha filha... mas um dia, eu saberei como é essa felicidade...".

Baixou o olhar para a armadura em seu peito. A mão procurou por algo guardado entre a peça de proteção e a roupa, e logo trouxe aos olhos do youkai a faixa de seda azul que ganhara de Satsumi. Sua única lembrança material de sua amada Satsumi, já guardada há muito tempo.

"Eu a devolverei um dia, Satsumi... E repetirei suas palavras, para que saiba o quanto tem importância para mim. Direi, ao seu ouvido, que essa faixa é como o coração, que só se entrega uma vez na vida...".

Ao longe, Yuki parava de colher flores, e fechava os olhos, sentindo uma brisa quente tocar seu rosto.

- O que foi, srta Yuki? - perguntou Rin, estranhando o sorriso que a jovem dava – Do que está rindo?

- Você sentiu, Rin? - perguntou Yuki passando a mão pelo rosto – Sentiu essa brisa quente?

- Não senti nenhuma brisa... - respondeu a menina.

- Parecia que alguém tocava o meu rosto... mas era apenas o vento... - Yuki descreveu o que sentira.

- Venha! - disse Rin puxando Yuki pela mão – Vamos ver se o sr Jaken já fez aquele peixe...

As duas se aproximaram de Jaken, que sofria ao lado da fogueria com aquele acréscimo de calor num dia já quente. Enquanto Rin dispôs-se a atormentar o servo, com questões sobre a demora da comida, Yuki ficou olhando para Sesshoumaru, que apertava na mão um tecido, com um olhar bastante vago. Pensou em chegar junto dele e perguntar por que ele parecia tão angustiado, mas o youkai pareceu ler seu pensamento, e a encarou, sério, tratando de guardar aquele tecido o mais rápido possível.

"Você parece tão... triste..." ela pensou enquanto o observava se levantar e caminhar para longe do grupo "Por quê?".

* * *

Sob o olhar nada amistoso de Jaken, Yuki experimentou o peixe que havia dado tanto trabalho ao servo. Rin esperava ansiosa pelo veredicto da amiga, antes de também experimentar. Yuki terminou de engolir a comida, e encarou Rin séria.

- Está ruim? - perguntou a menina.

- Oras, não tenho culpa que não há nada melhor para se colocar no peixe e o fogo... - começou a arranjar desculpas Jaken.

- Está maravilhoso! - Yuki interrompeu os resmungos do pequeno youkai – O sr é um verdadeiro mestre para preparar peixes!

O elogio quase fez Jaken cair dentro da ainda acesa fogueira. O servo esperava que a humana reclamasse da comida, dando a ele ainda mais motivos para não gostar dela.

- O que disse? - perguntou ele ainda abobado.

- Está ótimo! - repetiu Yuki engolindo mais um pedaço do peixe – O sr Sesshoumaru deve se orgulhar muito de tê-lo como amigo.

- Amigo? - Jaken estranhou aquela qualificação – É mesmo, eu sou um amigo do amo Sesshoumaru.

Rin provou da comida e também elogiou o servo, que em pouco tempo já se sentia nas nuvens com todas as glórias que lhe conferiam.

- Ele não come? - perguntou Yuki se referindo a Sesshoumaru.

Jaken olhou para o amo, distante e pensativo, já acostumado com aquele jeito dele.

- O amo Sesshoumaru quase não se alimenta – disse ele – São raras as vezes em que ele aceita algo que eu faço para comer. Eu sempre imaginei que minha comida fosse ruim, mas como vocês duas disseram o contrário...

Yuki deixou de prestar atenção no servo, e ficou olhando Sesshoumaru. Sentiu o peito se encher de uma estranha mágoa ao pensar na solidão do youkai. Por um momento, ouviu seu coração dizer que daria tudo para poder fazê-lo sorrir.

"Esqueça essas idéias, Yuki" disse a si mesma "Há uma mulher que o fará sorrir, e não é alguém tão inferior quanto você...".

* * *

Sesshoumaru fixou o olhar no pequeno e brilhante ponto em meio à mata à frente. Franziu a testa, curioso com a forte presença que sentia vindo daquele lugar, e sem aviso saiu em busca da causa, deixando o restanto do grupo confuso. Adentrou a mata correndo, sacando a Toukijin da cintura pelo caminho. A presença se tornava ainda mais poderosa ao aproximar-se do ponto de luz. Estava pronto para atacar, sem perguntar nada antes, e acabar de vez com o que quer que fosse aquilo. Só que assim que levantou a espada, dois cães de tamanho médio apareceram em seu caminho, rosnando em alerta. Recuou ao notar, espantado, que eram cães youkais, de uma espécie parecida com a sua, mas sem tanto poder e pertencentes à uma classe de servos..

- O quê...? - perguntou olhando para a luz que agora aumentava de tamanho, tomando a forma de uma mulher.

Não era possível ver o rosto da tal mulher, nem seus trajes. Era um vulto, feito de uma névoa branca e brilhante.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Sesshoumaru sem abaixar a Toukijin.

- Abaixe a espada para conversar comigo... meu filho...

O corpo ficou paralizado ao reconhecer aquela voz. Demorou um pouco, até conseguir abaixar a mão que segurava a espada.

- Mãe? - perguntou ainda incerto.

- Não sabe como me agrada revê-lo, Sesshoumaru.

Deixou a espada cair no chão, surpreso com a visão do espírito de sua mãe. Não sabia o que falar, se duvidava de tal aparição, ou se devia se curvar respeitosamente, como fazia quando ela ainda era viva.

- Sei que está confuso com minha presença – disse o espírito – Mas nada tem a temer de mim, Sesshoumaru. Venho apenas para aconselhá-lo, já que sinto que carrega uma dor diferente em seu coração.

- Dor? - perguntou confuso.

- A dor de quem espera por algo há muito tempo... Em seu íntimo, acredita mesmo que reencontrará a humana de quem sente tanta falta?

- Se acredito? - repetiu ele – Tenho certeza de que encontrarei aquela que me pertence.

- Pois ouça o conselho que minha alma traz para você, meu filho. Enquanto procurar por um corpo marcado, nunca encontrará essa tal Satsumi...

- O quê? - perguntou ainda mais confuso – Como não encontrarei? É nosso destino...

- Você procura com os olhos algo que só pode encontrar com o coração... Enquanto não aprender isso, sofrerá muito, rumando sem destino, indo de um lado ao outro sem encontrar o que quer.

- Não entendo esse aviso – impacientou-se Sesshoumaru pegando do chão a Toukijin – E nem sei se devo acreditar num vulto...

- O que o faria acreditar? - perguntou o espírito – Deseja que eu prove que sou mesmo aquela que um dia o ninou, nas noites em que você, ainda um pequeno youkai, temia as fortes ventanias que varriam os céus do Oeste?

A espada foi cravada de vez no chão. Só mesmo sua mãe para revelar algo que ele jamais contara nem mesmo ao próprio pai: seu medo infantil de ventanias. Sorriu, como nas vezes em que ela o protegia com apenas um abraço.

- Agora que reconhece a mim, peço que guarde meu conselho, Sesshoumaru – disse o espírito já se enfraquecendo em sua luz – Esqueça os detalhes do que procura, e deixe seu coração guiá-lo, ou então, aceite de vez que jamais reencontrará sua amada humana.

- O que devo procurar, então? - perguntou ansioso – Se procurei em vão por minha marca, como posso saber se já não encontrei Satsumi e não a reconheci?

- Seu coração dirá quando a encontrar... - foram as últimas palavras do espírito materno, que voltou a ser uma esfera e depois desapareceu de vez no ar, junto com os outros dois cães youkais.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado naquele mesmo lugar ainda por um bom tempo, pensando nos motivos que o destino teria para brincar tanto com ele. Se já não podia contar com seu sinal para encontrar Satsumi, teria que redobrar sua atenção na procura por ela.

"Dói mais imaginar que já a vi, e que não a reconheci..." pensou indignado com a possibilidade de tal azar.

Seus pensamentos só foram interrompidos quando ouviu a voz de Jaken ao longe, procurando por ele. Fez o caminho de volta, memorizando o conselho recebido da própria mãe: _**"Você procura com os olhos algo que só pode encontrar com o coração...".** _

"Nenhum obstáculo colocado pelo destino me impedirá de encontrá-la, Satsumi..." pensou se animando "Agora mesmo que farei o que for preciso para isso...".

* * *

Yuki olhava de longe, enquanto Rin e Jaken recebiam o youkai que havia saído de forma tão abrupta. Ouviu os companheiros perguntando o que acontecera, e depois a resposta seca de Sesshoumaru, afirmando não ser nada. Esperou que eles voltassem para onde ela estava, então aproximou-se do youkai, aproveitando que Rin e Jaken tinham uma discussão infantil.

Primeiro ficou em silêncio ao lado dele, que nem sequer a olhou após voltar da mata. Ele parecia distante, preocupado, e embora Yuki soubesse que ele não ia admitir que algo o inquietava, resolveu conversar assim mesmo.

- Algo chamou sua atenção na mata, não é? - ela perguntou encostando-se na árvore ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Apenas um engano – respondeu sério.

- Um engano... - ela repetiu – Tal engano parece tê-lo preocupado...

Recebeu um olhar nada simpático dele por conta de sua insistência, e conformou-se em não perguntar mais sobre aquilo. Achou que o assunto que pretendia começar melhoraria o clima entre os dois, mas observou acontecer exatamente o contrário.

- Aquele tecido que você segurava, há pouco... - disse ela – Parecia algo bastante valioso...

- Não era nada... - Sesshoumaru tentou impedir o assunto de continuar.

- Parecia muito importante para você... - continuou ela – Ele o faz lembrar de alguém... ou algo?

Mesmo que as perguntas de Yuki não fossem invasivas demais, Sesshoumaru achou ser melhor pôr um ponto final naquela conversa, e isso não seria feito de um modo simpático.

- Preocupe-se com a sua vida, Yuki – disse ele friamente – E deixe minha vida sob meu comando.

Yuki ruborizou no mesmo instante. Olhou para o lado, e entendeu pelo olhar que recebia de Rin e Jaken que Sesshoumaru havia dito aquilo em voz bem mais alta que o necessário.

- Perdoe... - disse bastante constrangida, afastando-se do youkai – Eu não quis...

Não terminou a frase, até porque o youkai deu as costas antes dela poder concluir as palavras. Sesshoumaru se afastou alguns passos, e mesmo com a pouca distância entre os dois, parecia que um alto muro os separava. Após aquilo, apenas os pássaros ousavam interromper o silêncio perturbador naquele local.

Foi Rin que veio em apoio à Yuki, pegando sua mão e puxando-a, voltando a colher flores numa tentativa de desfazer aquele olhar triste que a mais velha não conseguia esconder. Yuki conseguiu pegar algumas, mas seus pensamentos a indicavam o melhor a se fazer numa situação como aquela. Soltou-se de Rin, entregando à menina as poucas flores que colheu.

- O que foi? - perguntou Rin – Não quer mais pegar flores comigo?

- Infelizmente, Rin, eu preciso ir embora – disse Yuki – Há muitas coisas que eu preciso fazer.

- Eu gostaria que a srta ficasse com a gente um pouco mais – disse a menina – Assim poderíamos fazer mais coroas para nossas brincadeiras.

- Uma outra vez, quem sabe, nós continuaremos – disse Yuki prendendo uma margarida atrás da orelha de Rin – E acho que fizemos muitas coroas por hoje, não é? Teríamos que arranjar muitas brincadeiras novas para poder ganhar cada uma delas...

- Você ficou chateada com o Sr Sesshoumaru?

Yuki sorriu tentando mais uma vez esconder a tristeza que seus olhos revelavam. Passou a mão pela cabeça da menina, num carinho rápido, depois começou a se afastar, aproveitando para olhar para Sesshoumaru, esperando que ele a olhasse também, e fosse possível pelo menos despedir-se dele. Mas o olhar do youkai não se desviou de uma nuvem solitária no céu, e Yuki se conformou com um aceno apenas para Jaken.

Rin observou com um pouco de tristeza a partida de Yuki, e antes que ela entrasse de vez na mata, resolveu pedir-lhe novamente para ficar.

- Não posso... - disse Yuki já um pouco distante, atraindo finalmente o olhar de Sesshoumaru – Esse não é meu lugar... eu nem deveria ter vindo aqui...

Os olhos dourados a seguiram até que sumisse na mata, depois voltaram-se para a pequena humana se aproximando emburrada. Jaken, que assistira a tudo calado, não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de pena de Yuki, a quem nem mais detestava tanto, como antes.

- A srta Yuki é a única amiga que a Rin tem – a garotinha deixou a reclamação escapar – Não queria que ela fosse embora.

- E quem não iria? - perguntou Jaken baixo, esperando que seu amo não o escutasse – Até os mortos fugiriam se ouvissem o amo Sesshoumaru usar aquele tom de voz.

Sesshoumaru conseguiu escutar muito bem as palavras dos dois companheiros, mas decidiu relevar, pois sabia que ambos falavam a mais pura verdade. Tinha sido rude com Yuki, mas não tanto quanto sabia poder ser. Fora apenas uma pequena amostra da frieza que ele poderia usar se realmente quisesse.

"Infelizmente, é assim que as coisas devem ser..." pensou ele.

* * *

A proximidade de casa fez Yuki diminuir os passos. Sabia que encontraria o irmão e Hiko em casa, então não tinha nenhuma pressa em voltar. Parou na margem do pequeno lago ao lado do castelo, e ficou ali, olhando para o belissímo sol, dourado, refletido na água. Imediatamente lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru.

"Sou mesmo uma tola..." criticou-se "Por um acaso achei que ele fosse conversar sobre seus pensamentos comigo? Como se eu fosse uma amiga, me dando o direito de questionar o que o atormentava...".

Ficaria ali, distraída, até o anoitecer, se achando mesmo uma pessoa indiscreta, se não fosse sentir alguém tocar seu ombro. Virou-se assustada, já imaginando ser Hiko que havia melhorado e estava andando ao redor da casa.

- Heitaro? - disse ela aliviada por ser o irmão – Você me assustou!

- O que está fazendo aqui fora há tanto tempo? - perguntou ele – Vi quando chegou, e que preferiu ficar aqui fora, ao invés de entrar em casa.

- Estava pensando na vida... - disse ela – Em nossa vida, para ser mais exata...

- O que tanto pensa, irmã? - perguntou Heitaro sorrindo – Só a vejo pelos cantos, perdida com esses pensamentos...

Ela deixou escapar um sorriso triste. Queria poder contar ao irmão o que realmente a deixava com a mente tão longe, mas não poderia revelar a ele todo o seu sofrimento. Só podia mesmo fazer um pedido que havia se tornado comum depois que Hiko passara a viver junto com eles, mas que o irmão sempre fazia questão de relevar.

- Heitaro... - disse ela encarando o irmão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Vamos embora daqui... Vamos deixar o Leste, e encontrar um lugar onde possamos viver em paz, só nós dois...

- De novo essa história, Yuki? - disse ele impaciente – Não sei o motivo que tem para querer deixar essas terras para trás...

- Tenho muitos motivos...

- Quais? - perguntou ele – Diga-os!

"As marcas no meu corpo são motivos suficientes?" peguntou em pensamento "Toda a dor que Hiko me faz sentir também?".

Mas só mesmo em pensamento aquela resposta aparecia. Jamais tais palavras escaparíam pela boca, revelando o inferno que era sua vida.

- Eu me sinto sozinha... - disse ela baixo voltando a olhar o reflexo do sol no lago.

- Então é isso? - perguntou Heitaro sorrindo – Sabia que você se sentia sozinha, até comentei com Hiko e ele...

- Não fale de Hiko para mim, Heitaro – interrompeu ela irritada – E nunca fale nada sobre mim com aquele maldito...

O sorriso do irmão se desfez ao notar o olhar furioso da irmã.

- O que a faz odiar tanto o Hiko, hein, minha irmã? - perguntou ele – Nunca o vi tratá-la mal, mas ainda assim, seu ódio por ele...

- Esqueça isso... - disse Yuki notando que Hiko os observava de uma pequena janela no castelo – Não quero falar sobre isso agora...

Ela deixou o irmão e caminhou para dentro da casa. Heitaro olhou para a janela, também notando o youkai ali. Notou o modo como Hiko franziu a testa, parecendo desconfiado com a conversa dos dois, então resolveu também entrar na casa, e responder as perguntas do mestre, se é que havia alguma.

Quando entrou na sala, viu Yuki terminando de fechar a porta de seu quarto, e Hiko descendo as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar da casa, onde estava o quarto vazio de onde ele viu os irmãos conversando.

- Algo errado, Heitaro? - perguntou Hiko que ainda se mostrava com dor.

- Nada... - respondeu Heitaro esperando que o youkai acreditasse, mas percebeu pelo olhar de Hiko que sua resposta não fora suficiente – Eu e Yuki apenas conversávamos sobre coisas bobas...

- Coisas bobas?

- Imagine... - disse Heitaro sorrindo – Ela me contou que se sente sozinha. Lembra que eu disse isso a você e...

- Yuki se sente sozinha? - perguntou Hiko olhando para a porta do quarto da jovem – Sozinha...?

- Eu acho que ela chegou numa idade em que precisa de alguém ao lado dela... - comentava Heitaro sem perceber o olhar carregado de ódio do youkai ao seu lado - ...Talvez ela sinta falta de alguém para amar...

- Cale a boca, Heitaro – ordenou em tom calmo Hiko.

Heitaro acatou a ordem, acreditando que aquele assunto de humanos irritavam o youkai. O olhar de Hiko ficou preso à porta do quarto de Yuki, enquanto ele planejava o que faria naquela noite.

- Heitaro... - chamou após pensar bastante – Quero que vá até os vilarejos essa noite...

- Qual deles? - perguntou o hanyou.

- Todos! - respondeu firme Hiko.

- Todos? - estranhou Heitaro – Mas, são mais de dez vilarejos ao redor dessa área...

- Obedeça, garoto – disse Hiko encarando-o sério – Hoje você treinará muito mais suas habilidades de youkai assassino... Quero que mate quantas pessoas forem possível.

Heitaro hesitou. Aquela ordem de Hiko era um pouco demais para ele. Certo que costumava matar moradores dos vilarejos, mas apenas para saciar sua fome. Nunca matara mais do que duas pessoas numa única noite.

- Tantas quanto forem possível? - repetiu o hanyou – Não é um pouco demais, Hiko?

- Está com medo? - perguntou o youkai – Ou está com dó daqueles malditos humanos?

- Não é isso... é que...

- Esqueça, então! - disse o youkai – Vejo que terei que buscar por um aprendiz que seja mesmo corajoso. Deve existir algum hanyou por aí com vontade de deixar de lado todos os seus sentimentos, culpa do sangue humano em suas veias, e que queira agir como um youkai de verdade...

Hiko viu quando Heitaro baixou a cabeça, envergonhado pelas palavras do mestre. Sorriu por dentro com a facilidade que tinha para dominar o hanyou, assim como era fácil dominar a irmã do mesmo.

- Eu irei! - disse Heitaro – Mostrarei a você que o sangue humano que corre em minhas veias não pode vencer o sangue youkai que herdei de meu pai.

- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso... - comentou Hiko enfim deixando um sorriso transparecer na face.

- Irei assim que a noite cair – decidiu Heitaro – E matarei o máximo de humanos que puder, tenha certeza, meu mestre!

- Ótimo! - disse Hiko deixando a sala – E enquanto você faz isso, eu ficarei aqui, me recuperando... "Isso com a ajuda de Yuki, é claro!".

* * *

Sesshoumaru começava a sentir novamente a ansiedade que havia experimentado pela manhã. Agora, com o céu já escuro, adornado com a lua minguante, ainda sentia que o dia estava longe de terminar sem algum acontecimento inesperado. Nem prestou atenção quando Rin lhe perguntou algo, e menos ainda quando Jaken repreendeu a menina por incomodar seu amo. Seu pensamento estava longe, preocupado com uma única coisa naquele momento: Yuki.

"Por que me incomoda o fato dela estar longe nesse momento?" perguntou-se confuso "Se eu mesmo contribuí para que ela fosse embora, por que sinto que ela deveria ter permanecido conosco essa noite?".

Sua intuição advertia para algo prestes a acontecer, e para sua surpresa, logo pensou na jovem humana, mais uma vez à mercê de Hiko.

"Ontem ela voltou para casa de livre e espontânea vontade, mas hoje, eu a motivei a fazer isso..." pensou ele "E algo me diz que hoje ela não terá a mesma sorte de ontem... aquele youkai provavelmente agirá...".

* * *

Yuki tentava se concentrar na costura de uma de suas roupas, esperando que aquilo a fizesse parar de pensar em Sesshoumaru. Uma agulhada no dedo a fez desistir, irritada com o fato de não conseguir tirar o youkai de sua mente. E como era difícil esquecer-se do que acontecera na noite anterior. E como esquecer também das palavras que ela própria dissera à Rin, e que eram uma verdade inegável.

"_**Esse não é o meu lugar... eu nem deveria ter vindo aqui...".**_

Suspirou, olhando a gota de sangue que brotava do dedo, triste por saber que seu lugar não era mesmo ao lado de Sesshoumaru, nem de Rin, de ninguém.

"Quisera eu poder partilhar da companhia de vocês mais vezes..." pensou ela "Meus dias seriam bem mais alegres se estivessem por perto...".

Levou o dedo ferido à boca, sentindo na língua o gosto do próprio sangue. Uma forte batida contra a porta do quarto a assustou, fazendo-a se encolher no canto.

A segunda batida na porta foi ainda mais forte, e facilmente quebrou a tranca. Um vão se abriu, e somente dois pontos vermelhos eram vísiveis em meio à escuridão do corredor em frente ao quarto.

- Hiko... - sussurrou tentando se levantar, mas sentindo algo enrolar-se em sua perna esquerda.

- Fiquei sabendo que você tem se queixado de sua solidão... - disse ele finalmente entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si – Heitaro acha que você deseja encontrar alguém, um amor...

- Eu não disse nada disso...

- Cale a boca... - disse Hiko – Acha mesmo que eu deixarei que alguém nessas terras tome o que é meu? Acha que um dia haverá alguém corajoso o suficiente para me enfrentar por sua causa?

- Eu...

Hiko cerrou uma das mãos com força, e Yuki sentiu a estranha força que prendia sua perna tornar-se quente, aumentando a temperatura conforme o youkai apertava mais a mão.

- Você hoje conhecerá um novo golpe meu, Yuki – disse Hiko – Eu o chamo de "Serpente da morte", e você será a primeira a experimentá-lo...

Yuki olhou para baixo, e notou horrorizada a serpente vermelha que havia se enroscado nela. Ia gritar, mas uma picada do animal a impediu. Então a serpente se desfez no ar, enquanto Yuki sentia sua cabeça girar com o efeito do veneno.

Hiko se aproximou devagar, agarrando o braço de Yuki quando ela pareceu que ia cair.

- Isso não a matará... - disse o youkai – Meu veneno serve apenas para imobilizar minhas vítimas.

Yuki sentia o corpo começar a adormecer por completo, e em poucos minutos estava completamente paralizada pela ação do veneno. Hiko a deitou no futon, e passou a mão pelo pescoço da humana.

- Hoje você servirá a mim de duas formas – disse ele – Primeiro, você dará seu sangue, para que eu possa reaver todas as minhas forças. Depois, me entregará seu corpo, para que eu possa depositar em você a semente que se tornará nosso filho...

Yuki não conseguia se mover. Apenas os olhos iam de um lado ao outro, pedindo um socorro que jamais chegaria. Foi pior quando descobriu que o veneno imobilizava, mas não a impedia de sentir dor. Quando Hiko finalmente cravou seus afiados caninos no pescoço dela, os olhos se apertaram, deixando escapar uma lágrima, único modo de mostrar o quanto aquilo doía.

- Nossa noite será muito proveitosa, Yuki – sussurrou o youkai fazendo uma pausa em sua refeição - É impossível que não consigamos gerar uma criança hoje... Eu a possuírei a noite toda...

* * *

Da caverna, Sesshoumaru conseguia escutar os gritos dos moradores do vilarejo mais próximo. Sua intuição não o enganara, e a noite trouxe os acontecimentos ruins que ele sentira durante todo o dia. Pessoas estavam morrendo, e era possível também ouvir o som do fogo consumindo as casas de madeira e palha..

"Certamente está acontecendo um ataque de youkais..." pensou ele "E acredito que se trate do irmão de Yuki, juntamente com Hiko. Pelo menos, espero que sejam os dois, pois isso significaria que Yuki está protegida por essa noite, com a ausência de Hiko.".

Rin já dormia há um bom tempo, mas Jaken permanecia acordado , escutando em silêncio os pedidos de socorro que ecoavam pelo ar.

- O que está acontecendo lá? - perguntou o servo – Acha que isso é obra de youkais, amo Sesshoumaru?

- Com certeza – respondeu Sesshoumaru – E eu descobrirei que youkais estão fazendo isso...

O amo começou a caminhar, deixando Jaken confuso.

- O sr irá descobrir quem são? - perguntou ele – Pretende impedir que esses youkais matem os humanos?

- Não pretendo impedir nada – disse Sesshoumaru se afastando – Só quero ter certeza de que é mesmo quem estou pensando. Não me importo com os humanos que vivem lá...

O poderoso youkai desapareceu na mata fechada, enquanto Jaken suspirava alíviado com o fato do mestre não estar se apegando aos humanos como tanto parecia.

* * *

Heitaro cravou suas garras no pescoço de um outro morador do vilarejo que tentara impedi-lo de continuar sua destruição. Deixou o corpo já sem vida cair ao chão, somando-se às outras dezenas que já havia encontrado o fim em suas mãos.

- Droga... - reclamou olhando para a roupa ensanguentada – Há mesmo a necessidade de se fazer isso? Nem mesmo o próprio Hiko acharia agradável matar tantos humanos à toa...

Parou de resmungar quando viu uma jovem humana correr desesperada na direção de um dos casebres que se consumiam em chamas. A jovem a fez se lembrar de Yuki, que certamente ficaria muito infeliz se descobrisse o que ele estava fazendo, e por um pequeno instante pensou em desistir de seguir as ordens dadas por Hiko. Mas ao lembrar-se que o youkai o consideraria covarde, fraco e incapaz, esqueceu-se da irmã, e agarrando a jovem desconhecida pelos cabelos, deu um fim também à vida dela.

Olhou para os lados, encarando a destruição que causara, notando que a maioria dos moradores haviam fugido, deixando para trás suas casas e pertences, já tomados completamente pelo fogo. Com mais aquele vilarejo somado aos outros seis, chegara à marca de mais de cem humanos mortos. Contentou-se com a mórbida marca, desistindo de matar uma pequena criança esquecida pela família.

"Já é suficiente..." pensou olhando para a criança que chorava bem perto dele "Tenho certeza que Hiko ficará orgulhoso de mim...".

Agora, era preciso só voltar para casa, e contar ao mestre o que fizera. Mas acovardou-se só de se imaginar encarando Yuki, preferindo ficar o mais longe possível das lágrimas que a irmã certamente derramaria ao descobrir aquilo.

Entrou na mata sem pressa, já que ninguém o impediria de fugir dali. Procuraria um lago, riacho ou uma poça d'água qualquer que servisse para limpar das mãos todo aquele sangue.

"Eu sou mesmo frio e cruel..." tentou se convencer de que aquilo era bom "Sou o aluno que Hiko merece...".

Parou subitamente, notando uma presença poderosa um pouco mais à frente.

- Não pode ser... - disse espantado ao notar que era o youkai invasor – Não agora, que Hiko não está por perto.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar o hanyou.

"É impressão minha, ou esse infeliz está morrendo de medo?" pensou observando Heitaro, que dera dois passos para trás.

- O que quer, youkai? - perguntou Heitaro fingindo coragem para enfrentar o adversário.

- Vejo que se divertiram bastante hoje, não é? - comentou Sesshoumaru – Você e aquele youkai idiota devem achar que matar humanos é sinal de força.

- Do que está falando? - perguntou Heitaro sacando sua espada – Quem é você para julgar quem é poderoso ou não?

- Acredite, hanyou... - disse Sesshoumaru irônico – Você não gostará de saber quem eu sou... Assim como não gostará de descobrir o quanto eu sou mesmo superior a você. Então, guarde essa espada rídicula que carrega...

Heitaro aceitou o conselho de Sesshoumaru, e guardou a espada novamente na cintura, esperando que Hiko nunca descobrisse isso.

- Agora me diga onde está aquele tolo a quem você chama de mestre – disse Sesshoumaru – Meu interesse é em lutar com ele, apenas ele.

Heitaro resolveu pensar um pouco antes de responder. Se dissesse que Hiko havia ficado no castelo, o inimigo logo descobriria que ele ainda estava ferido, então julgou melhor mentir sobre o paradeiro do mestre.

- Ele foi procurar por outro vilarejo – mentiu Heitaro – E tenho certeza de que ele ficará bastante satisfeito de ver que ainda quer lutar...

"Foi para outro vilarejo...?" pensou Sesshoumaru "Isso quer dizer que Yuki está segura essa noite...".

Sesshoumaru passou por Heitaro, que mais uma vez demonstrou que tinha um pouco de medo do youkai, afastando-se para que ele passasse. Estava disposto a caminhar em busca de Hiko, e se o encontrasse, terminaria de vez com ele.

"Já que está recuperado... não há motivos para que eu não lute se o encontrar..." pensou Sesshoumaru.

* * *

O sol já brilhava alto no céu quando Sesshoumaru deu por encerrada sua busca. Não havia encontrado Hiko, mas não podia dizer se era pelo fato de que não conseguia sentir sua presença ou se era porque o irmão de Yuki havia mentido ao dizer que ele já estava recuperado.

"Se Heitaro mentiu, Hiko certamente permaneceu no castelo..." pensou ele "Espero que ele não tenha se recuperado, e não tenha tocado em Yuki...".

Sua dúvida só poderia ser respondida quando encontrasse Yuki novamente, e isso o irritou um pouco.

"Quero tanto mantê-la longe, mas no fim acabo tendo que reencontrá-la de novo. É como se o destino quisesse me impedir de me afastar daquela humana...".

* * *

O destino parecia ter ouvido as reclamações de Sesshoumaru, e por dois dias o youkai não teve nenhuma notícia de Yuki. Ao contrário do que imaginara, a ausência dela o deixou muito mais inquieto do que a presença, e já se perguntava impaciente sobre os motivos que fizeram Yuki sumir. Embora não admitisse, todas as caminhadas que dava por aquelas terras, com ou sem os companheiros, tinham a finalidade principal de encontrar Yuki. Queria apenas vê-la, e saber que estava bem, e até mesmo descobrir que ela havia se zangado ou se magoado com a forma com que ele falara com ela na última vez em que se viram. Que ela passasse a detestá-lo por sua frieza era bem mais aceitável que descobrir que ela havia sido machucada por Hiko.

Mas o segundo dia sem Yuki já estava chegando ao fim, com a noite quente servindo mais uma vez de companhia ao já naturalmente insone, e agora ainda por cima preocupado, Sesshoumaru.

E foi na metade daquela madrugada que decidiu procurar por alguém que pudesse saber algo sobre a jovem.

"Procurarei aquela velha sacerdotisa..." decidiu "Tenho certeza de que ela pode saber alguma coisa".

* * *

Yuki escondeu-se sobre o lençol quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Novamente era o irmão, preocupado com o abatimente que caíra sobre ela. O hanyou aproximu-se, segurando uma caneca com algum líquido fumegante, colocando-a ao lado do futon onde a jovem se escondia.

- Yuki... - Heitaro chamou baixo – Trouxe um chá para você...

- Não quero – respondeu ela com a voz fraca.

- Você precisa beber algo, ou comer... - insistiu o irmão – Há dois dias você não sai desse quarto...

- Eu não quero nada, meu irmão – recusou Yuki mais uma vez.

- O que há com voce? - Heitaro perguntou passando a mão sobre o lençol, tentando acariciar a cabeça da irmã – Você nunca ficou assim...

- Eu estou indisposta, só isso...

- Ninguém fica indisposta por dois dias... Deixe que eu veja se está febril ou algo assim...

- Não! - recusou firme a jovem – Só quero ficar sozinha... por favor.

Yuki se enrolou ainda mais o lençol, fazendo o irmão perceber que ela realmente desejava que ele saísse dali. Levantou-se, deixando o chá, mas já certo que ele não seria tocado. Surpreendeu-se com Hiko, parado na porta do quarto, observando em silêncio.

- O que há, Heitaro? - perguntou o youkai parecendo entediado.

Yuki quis tapar os ouvidos para não escutar a voz do algoz, mas não se moveu, esperando que Hiko imaginasse que ela estivesse dormindo.

- Minha irmã não está bem... - revelou Heitaro bastante preocupado – O que ela tem?

- Coisas de humanos... - respondeu Hiko puxando o hanyou para fora e fechando a porta do quarto - Logo ela estará bem...

- Espero que sim... - disse o hanyou – Será que ela soube do que aconteceu nos vilarejos? Talvez ela tenha ficado sabendo, e por isso está tão triste...

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse Hiko – Ela nem mesmo sabe que você ficou um dia inteiro longe, quanto mais saber que você causou tanta destruição. Isso é coisa de humanos fracos, pode apostar.

* * *

Dentro do quarto, protegida em seu cásulo de tecido, Yuki tentava esquecer de toda a dor que sentia pelo corpo. O pescoço, com várias marcas de mordidas de Hiko. Espalhados pelo corpo, os hematomas dos ferimentos que ele causou nela, mesmo com a impossibilidade dela de tentar se defender. Pior ainda era a sensação de ter sido tocada, violentada e humilhada pelo youkai por várias vezes naquela mesma noite. Sentia-se suja, tão suja que nem mesmo um dia inteiro dentro de uma banheira a faria se sentir melhor.

"Sinto-me morta por dentro..." pensava triste "Já não desejo deixar minha cama, apenas deixar esse mundo...".

* * *

A presença de Sesshoumaru foi alertada com gritos histéricos dos moradores do vilarejo que haviam acabado de retornar ao lugar destruído. Logo apareceu a velha sacerdotisa, munida de um arco e flecha já pronto para ser disparada. Mas a velha abaixou a arma assim que o reconheceu.

- Não é uma boa hora para visitas, youkai – ela disse séria – Esse povo teme novos ataques por parte de sua raça.

- Não acha que eu tenho algo haver com essa bagunça, acha? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sei que não... - respondeu a sacerdotisa – Sei muito bem que causou isso tudo, mas para esse povo, todos youkais são uma ameaça. O que quer aqui?

- Quero saber sobre Yuki – disse Sesshoumaru olhando para alguns moradores que se aglomeravam por perto, tramando algo – Você a viu?

- Não... - respondeu a velha encarando os moradores e fazendo um sinal para que eles se afastassem – Por quê?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Começou a se afastar do vilarejo, mostrando aos moradores que pouco se importava com eles. Parou apenas para dar uma ordem à sacerdotisa.

- Vá atrás de Yuki – disse ele – E diga à ela que a procuro.

- Acha que eu posso deixar o vilarejo de lado nesse momento? - irritou-se a sacerdotisa – Eu devo permanecer aqui e...

- Vá procurá-la! - repetiu ele se afastando de vez – Ela é muito mais importante que todos esses humanos juntos.

A velha sacerdotisa não pôde esconder um pouco de satisfação com o que acabara de ouvir.

"Fico feliz que se preocupe assim com aquela criança..." pensou enquanto via o youkai sumir em meio a mata "O destino foi sábio em colocá-lo na vida de Yuki...".

* * *

**Até que enfim, eu ressucitei dos mortos e resolvi botar essa fic pra andar. Não foi culpa minha, não totalmente. Meu computador pegou um vírus, aí eu tive que ligar o outro, enquanto o principal ficava internado por alguns dias. Depois foi o calor, que mandou minha criatividade para as cucuías. Aí, quando eu consegui minha criatividade de volta, tive que reler toda a fic para poder me reencontrar de novo. Ufa! Mas eis que estou de volta. Espero que me perdoem pela demora, e que não me abandonem, por favor... E quanto as reviews, eu adorei todas elas, e mesmo que eu não as responda, saiba que as leio mais de dez vezes cada uma, pois fazem um bem danado para mim. No mais, beijos, abraços, e que a carruagem de inspiração continue rodando... **


	7. Alguém que se importa

**Olá, pessoal! Mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem. Acredito que conseguirei mandar um capítulo por semana, isso se minha inspiração não me abandonar. Quero agradecer as reviews, e desejar a todos boa leitura!**

_**Alguém que se importa.**_

A velha sacerdotisa aproximou-se com cautela do escondido castelo. Sua intuição avisava que algum mal estava por perto, e isso era sinal de que encontraria Hiko ainda no local. Avistou a entrada da construção, e notou a porta correr sobre seu trilho, rangendo suavemente. Alegrou-se por ser recebida com um sorriso de Heitaro.

- Sacerdotisa Hana? - estranhou o hanyou, mas sorriu para não demonstrar o pavor que aquela visita lhe causava – O que faz aqui?

- Estava andando por essa área, criança – disse a velha – Aproveitei para visitá-los...

A sacerdotisa viu a figura alta e sombria de Hiko aparecer na porta. O olhar vermelho de ódio do youkai não podia ser ignorado por ela, exigindo que ela o encarasse com a mesma antipatia.

- O que quer aqui, velha? - perguntou Hiko fazendo Heitaro encará-lo preocupado.

- Ela é uma conhecida... - explicou Heitaro – Estava passando por esses lados.

- Conhecida? - disse Hiko com desdém – Você tem amizade com sacerdotisas, Heitaro? Isso é como procurar a morte certa.

A sacerdotisa não deu atenção ao que o youkai falara, preferiu passar os olhos pela construção, esperando ver a jovem Yuki os olhando de alguma das janelas.

- E como estão as coisas, Heitaro? - perguntou ela – Tem muito que não o vejo, nem sua irmã.

- As coisas estão ótimas, sacerdotisa – respondeu sem acreditar que Hana fingia não saber que era ele quem causara toda a destruição nos vilarejos, inclusive no que ela vivia – Ontem mesmo tive de ir ao vilarejo onde mora...

Hiko deixou escapar uma risada com a idiotice dita pelo hanyou.

- Você foi lá ontem? - fingiu surpresa a sacerdotisa.

- Quero dizer... há uns dias atrás – corrigiu Heitaro – Tive que providenciar algumas faixas para cuidar de um ferimento...

- Heitaro... - disse Hiko – Tem mesmo de contar tudo à essa velha?

- Alguém se feriu? - perguntou a sacerdotisa preocupada – O que houve? Não foi sua irmã, foi?

- Não! - disse o hanyou já incerto se devia continuar a abrir a boca – Eu me machuquei treinando, apenas isso...

A velha fingiu dar-se por satisfeita com aquela resposta tão descaradamente mentirosa do hanyou.

- E Yuki? - perguntou ela – Aonde está?

- Longe! - respondeu prontamente Hiko – Passeando por aí.

- Passeando? - repetiu Hana, agora olhando para Heitaro – É uma pena, eu adoraria conversar com ela...

- Sobre? - interferiu novamente Hiko.

- Coisas de mulheres... - respondeu ela dando as costas – Mas já que ela não está, diga que eu passei por aqui. E peça a ela que me visite mais, tenho muita saudade daquela criança...

- Eu direi – prometeu Heitaro – Tenho certeza que ela irá vê-la.

Heitaro e Hiko esperaram a sacerdotisa desaparecer da vista, antes de entrarem de novo no castelo. Antes mesmo que o hanyou colocasse suas questões, Hiko resolveu esclarecer os motivos que o levaram a tratar a velha daquele jeito rude.

- Essa sacersotisa, Heitaro... - começou ele – Ela me parece perigosa...

- Ela é grande amiga nossa...

- É uma sacerdotisa! - Hiko enfatizou – Como pode considerar amiga alguém que pode facilmente destruí-lo?

- Ela nunca faria mal a mim ou a Yuki...

- Mas, e a mim? - indagou Hiko firme – Acha que ela não me destruíria só porque sou bem vindo em sua casa, Heitaro? Temos que dar um fim nessa mulher... Ela tem muitos poderes.

Heitaro resolveu não discutir aquela decisão de Hiko, apesar de achar que o youkai começava a se tornar um pouco paranóico. Apesar de que ele, Heitaro, também achara estranho a visita repentina da sacerdotisa. Apenas um pensamento o acalmou.

"Se Hana tivesse que brigar comigo, já o teria feito" pensou ele "Ela nunca deixou de me criticar quando eu erro em algo, não seria agora, com algo tão relevante que ela deixaria passar a chance de me dar um sermão".

Hiko olhou para a porta do quarto de Yuki, também pensativo.

"Yuki não pode ficar se encontrando com essa velha..." pensou intrigado "Certamente foi com essa sacerdotisa que Yuki aprendeu o poder das ervas... E o que mais ela pode ter ensinado?".

O youkai se virou para encarar Heitaro com seriedade.

- Não diga a Yuki sobre essa visita – ordenou Hiko – Tenho a impressão que é desejo dessa velha armar algo contra nós...

* * *

No quarto, ainda presa ao lençol, mergulhada num sono agitado por conta de um sonho nada agradável, Yuki continuava na depressão que lhe tirara toda a vontade de viver. Dormia a maior parte do dia, e quando estava desperta, apenas olhava para o teto, procurando não pensar em nada, embora fosse constantemente atormentada pelas lembranças da última noite em que estivera aos serviços de Hiko. E eram esses mesmos flashes de lembranças que a perseguiam agora nos sonhos, fazendo-a se revirar no futon.

Sua respiração acelerava-se cada vez que a mente formava a imagem de Hiko, tão próximo, primeiro machucando, depois violentando. Só teve um pouco de paz quando viu surgir uma luz em seu sonho, e alguém tocar sua mão, segurando-a com força, e sussurrando que agora ela estava segura. A respiração se acalmou. Mas em seguida sentiu algo arder nas costas, e no sonho viu a cena de quando se queimara ainda criança, sentindo agora a dor da qual os anos a haviam feito esquecer. Acordou sobressaltada, e a única coisa que impediu um grito ecoar pelo quarto foi o fato de sua garganta estar tão seca que mal conseguia pronunciar uma sílaba.

Sentou-se no futon, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto. Depois levou a mão até as costas, procurando pela cicatriz, desejando encontrar a pele lisa, como se até agora tivesse mesmo vivido um pesadelo do qual acabara de despertar.

Mas ela ainda estava lá. Continuava marcando as costas de Yuki, assim como fora do quarto ainda estava Hiko. Subiu um pouco a mão pelas costas, tocando com sofrimento as marcas das garras do youkai, que não contente com os arranhões habituais, fizera vários cortes profundos na pele, causando uma dor insuportável até aquele momento ainda presente. Pelo claridade que tomava o quarto, já chegara ao terceiro dia de reclusão. Mais uma vez encontrou uma caneca cheia ao lado do futon, só que dessa vez o conteúdo era apenas água. Lembrou-se de Heitaro ter aparecido durante a noite, e dito que aquilo não era chá, já que ela parecia determinada a não tomá-los.

Pegou a caneca e bebeu toda a água, saciando aquela sede que fingira não existir durante aqueles dias. Já ouvira histórias de camponeses que se perdiam pela mata, e sem água, morriam em menos de dois dias. Nem essa sorte ela tivera. Como dissera a sacerdotisa, não era mesmo seu destino morrer tão jovem.

Não cogitou se levantar. Nem poderia, estava muito fraca. Nos últimos dias, além de não comer e beber nada, sofria com a considerável perda de sangue. Sangue que Hiko tomara como se fosse o mais doce dos lícores. Apenas se encostou na parede, observando os raios de sol se movimentarem pelo quarto, indicando que mesmo sem parecer, o tempo estava passando.

"Pouco me importa..." pensou com uma tristeza sem fim "Nunca mais quero sair daqui...".

* * *

Sesshoumaru avistava em silêncio o castelo, bem ao longe. Atrás dele, sentada na grama, estava uma Rin estranhamente calada, junto a um Jaken e um Aruru com olhares bastantes preocupados.

- Cadê você...? - perguntou baixo – Por que não aparece...?

A pergunta valia tanto para Yuki quanto para Hiko. Há dias não havia nenhum sinal do inimigo também, e isso o irritava, visto que já havia se passado tempo suficiente para que ele se recuperasse. Quanto a Yuki, sua intuição já o alarmara o suficiente, e não deixaria que mais um dia se passasse sem notícias. Se a sacerdotisa não conseguisse respostas, ele mesmo a procuraria naquele castelo.

- Vamos! - ordenou aos companheiros – Preciso ver uma pessoa.

Demoraram meia hora para chegar ao vilarejo. Sesshoumaru caminhou até a casa da sacerdotisa, sem se importar com os olhares assustados ou furiosos dos moradores. Pouco importava o que eles pensavam, sua intenção era achar a velha, custasse o que custasse.

Não foi preciso bater na porta do casebre da velha. Ela parece ter sentido sua presença, e abriu a porta, sob o olhar curioso dos moradores.

- Entre! - ela ordenou dando passagem ao youkai.

Sesshoumaru entrou na casa, onde encontrou apenas uma sala cheia de flechas pelo chão.

- São minhas armas... - disse ela notando o modo como ele olhava os objetos – Já que não possuo nada valioso para decorar minha humilde residência...

- E Yuki? - ele interrompeu pouco se importando com as explicações.

- Não a vi... - respondeu a velha se sentando – O irmão dela disse que ela está bem, mas...

A pausa da velha o deixava ainda mais impaciente.

- Mas o quê?

- Mas não sei se isso é verdade... - completou ela – Senti uma coisa estranha quando estive lá. Havia uma aura de dor envolvendo aquele castelo...

- Era de Yuki essa aura?

- Não posso afirmar – admitiu a sacerdotisa – Mas como o irmão dela e aquele maldito youkai pareciam extremamente bem, só posso acreditar que seja da menina Yuki.

A velha se levantou intrigada, e abriu a porta do casebre, procurando por algo em meio à mata.

- Quem o acompanha? - perguntou ela.

- Por que pergunta?

- Sinto uma presença poderosa – disse ela – Uma alma tão pura, assim como era a alma de Yuki antes daquele youkai tocá-la.

- Rin... - respondeu Sesshoumaru – É a criança que me acompanha.

- Essa menina... Rin... - a velha disse bastante sorridente – Ela será uma grande sacerdotisa um dia.

Sesshoumaru não pôde negar sua incredulidade naquela profecia. Rin, que vivia junto de youkais, crescendo e se tornando uma perseguidora deles?

- O destino é mesmo brincalhão... - comentou como se soubesse o que ele pensava – Não ache tão estranho.

- Estou cansado de ouvir sobre destino – retrucou ele – Os humanos perdem suas vidas acreditando nisso... é o que acontecerá com Yuki, por fim. Ela já aceitou um destino, como se tivesse que viver da forma que disseram.

- Ela não pode lutar contra algo mais forte. Então, se não existe alguém que a ajude, ela terá mesmo que aceitar o destino.

- Ela não está sozinha... - disse Sesshoumaru deixando a casa – Você sabe muito bem disso...

Sesshoumaru deixou o vilarejo, e assim que entrou na mata, lançou um olhar sobre Rin.

"Será mesmo?" perguntou-se em pensamento "Essa pequena e frágil menina, capaz de segurar um arco e flecha e correr atrás de youkais? Seria interessante...".

Fizeram o caminho de volta em passadas lentas. Não havia motivo para pressa, e o calor também não animava a fazer isso. Já planejava a sua visita ao castelo de Yuki, onde teria o descaramento de adentrar na construção, passando por cima do irmão cego e do youkai cruel se fosse preciso.

"Mas até a noite..." quando pretendia fazer aquilo "...terei que suportar minha iquietação".

* * *

Heitaro mais uma vez tentava animar a irmã. Fazia um calor insuportável dentro da casa, e Yuki nunca perderia seus dias presa naquele forno se não estivesse mesmo mal. Encontrara ela sentada, com o olhar vago e ainda enrolada no lençol.

- Quer comer alguma coisa, minha irmã? - perguntava pela milésima vez o hanyou.

Apenas uma recusa com a cabeça foi a resposta de Yuki.

Aquela situação deixava Heitaro aterrorizado. A irmã parecia ter perdido a alma, e possuir apenas o corpo, já sem emoção, sem pensamentos, sem sorrisos. Era hora de agir. Teria que dar as costas a ordem de Hiko, que considerava a sacerdotisa Hana uma pessoa perigosa e que deveria ficar afastada, e procuraria pela velha em busca de conselho. Levantou-se, sem que a irmã se importasse em segui-lo com o olhar, e deixou o quarto. Devia aproveitar aquele momento em que Hiko havia saído, evitando assim perguntas deles para as quais não conseguia responder sem que fosse com a verdade. Deixou o castelo, correndo na direção do vilarejo da sacerdotisa.

* * *

A sacerdotisa o encarou séria. Ali poderia dizer o que realmente queria ter dito quando fingira uma visita à toa.

- Olhe para o vilarejo! - ordenou ela para o hanyou – Fica feliz de ver que destruiu tanto?

- Sacerdotisa, eu...

- Sei que só age assim por ordem daquele monstro cruel, Heitaro – ela continuou – Mas já está na hora de tornar-se um homem, e ver que deve agir como pede seu coração, e não como pede aquele youkai. Agora você aparece aqui como se não tivesse feito nada...

- Não vim por mim, sacerdotisa... - disse Heitaro de cabeça baixa – Estou bastante envergonhado do que fiz... jamais colocaria meus pés aqui novamente se não fosse por Yuki.

- O que há com ela?

- Não sei... - disse o hanyou – Confesso que menti quando disse que ela estava bem. Ela está péssima...

- Eu vou vê-la...

- Não! - disse o hanyou – Não pode ir lá. Hiko não a quer lá.

- Oras...

- Eu posso pedir a ela que se encontre com a senhora. Mas peço que não seja aqui, e que nem conte a ela o que fiz.

- Não me alegraria ver Yuki ainda mais triste... - disse a velha – Não contarei nada a ela. Mas quero que a faça ir até as fontes termais. Lá eu vou poder conversar com ela, livre dos ouvidos malígnos de Hiko para escutar o que falo.

- Eu a levarei lá hoje... após o almoço... - disse Heitaro – Ela está muito fraca para ficar caminhando e...

- O que há com ela? - perguntou Hana preocupada – Ela está machucada?

- Não... - respondeu sincero – Mas há dias que ela não se alimenta, nem ao menos sai do quarto...

A velha notou duas lágrimas escaparem do rosto do hanyou.

- Eu não quero que ela fique doente... - o hanyou disse – Ela é a única pessoa que eu tenho na vida... a única família de verdade...

- Acalme-se, Heitaro – disse a sacerdotisa – Certamente ela não ficará sozinha nesse momento...

* * *

Sesshoumaru sentiu a presença da sacerdotisa, e olhou para o lado, esperando que ela aparecesse. Estava junto ao lago onde dissera a Yuki para cuidar da própria vida, teimando em não aceitar que daquela vez abrira a boca sem necessidade.

"Ela estava em paz aqui..." pensou "E agora...".

A velha sacerdotisa saiu do meio da mata, respirando com dificuldade pelo caminho longo que percorrera. Acenou tímidamente ao youkai, pedindo um momento para recuperar o fôlego. Quando se aproximou, notou a tal Rin um pouco distante, e deu um tchau para a menina.

- Ainda acredita naquela tolice? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Certamente! - disse a velha sorrindo – Aposto que ela aceitará meu pedido para permanecer no Leste e aprender a ser uma sacerdotisa.

Ela notou o youkai balançar a cabeça negativamente de forma discreta. A menina com certeza era muito importante para ele, e seria mesmo difícil quando o momento de deixá-lo chegasse.

- E ela? - perguntou Sesshoumaru se referindo à Yuki.

- Eu a verei hoje – respondeu a velha – O irmão me procurou, dizendo que a levará até as fontes termais para que eu a veja .

- Ela está bem?

- Não... - a resposta da sacerdotisa veio seca e sincera – Heitaro diz que ela não está ferida, mas que está tomada por uma tristeza sem igual.

- Tristeza...? - repetiu ele pensativo - "Serei eu responsável por essa tristeza?".

- Após o almoço – continuou a sacerdotisa – Será quando eu a verei. Sei que quer vê-la também, mas peço que espere até o entardecer. Assim poderei me livrar do irmão dela, sem que ele o fareje pela mata...

- Ótimo! - respondeu deixando a velha e indo embora.

* * *

Heitaro adentrou o quarto da irmã em silêncio. Agora ela dormia novamente, mostrando que aquele pequeno ânimo anterior que a levara a se sentar já havia passado. Hiko ainda não havia retornado, e poderia carregar a irmã até as fontes sossegado.

- Yuki? Acorde... - chamou ele tocando o ombro da irmã – Preciso que faça algo por mim...

Yuki abriu os olhos, encarando o irmão preocupada. Quando ele lhe pedia ajuda, era porque algo sério acontecera..

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Nada – respondeu ele com um sorriso terno – Só precisava que acordasse mesmo.

- O que quer, Heitaro? - disse ela voltando a afundar a cabeça no futon.

- Alguém quer vê-la – disse o irmão.

Yuki abriu os olhos novamente, e depois balançou a cabeça, achando-se tola por imaginar que quem queria vê-la fosse justamente a pessoa que não abandonara seus pensamentos nos últimos dias.

- Quem quer me ver? - perguntou ela.

- A sacerdotisa Hana – respondeu Heitaro – Ela disse que precisa vê-la com pressa.

- Por quê?

- Não sei... deve ser coisa de mulheres, não sei!

- Não quero ir - respondeu Yuki – Nem mesmo tenho forças para isso...

- Eu sei. Por isso prometi a ela que eu mesmo a carregaria se fosse preciso.

Mais do que depressa, Heitaro tentou pegar a irmã, mas o simples toque dele em seus braços machucados a fez empurrá-lo.

- Deixe-me, meu irmão – pediu ela – Não quero ir...

Heitaro se levantou, e não satisfeito com a recusa, agarrou a irmã pelos braços novamente, segurando-a forte o suficiente para que ela não o empurrasse de novo.

- Eu prometi – disse ele jogando Yuki sobre o ombro – Não posso faltar com uma promessa.

Yuki sentia o corpo todo doer com aquele movimento brusco. Fora a vertigem de ser carregada correndo pela mata, de cabeça para baixo. Se tivesse ingerido algum alimento nos últimos dias certamente os devolveria naquele momento.

- Heitaro... - ela pedia pelo caminho – Me deixa quieta... Não vê que não há nada que possa me alegrar?

- Sei que a sacerdotisa pode pelo menos conversar com você – disse o irmão desviando das árvores pelo caminho – Ela é a única em quem confia...

Yuki fechou os olhos com força. Sem saber, o irmão ao segurá-la, apertava justamente onde estavam as feridas mais profundas feitas por Hiko. A dor era aguda, mas como poderia reclamar, se nem podia revelar os machucados? Queria poder gritar, mas se conteve. Há tanto passava por dores piores ou iguais sem abrir a boca, não seria agora que jogaria tudo pelos ares, colocando a vida de Heitaro em perigo.

- Pronto! - disse Heitaro colocando-a no chão, segurando-a para que não caísse sentada – Sabe que daqui não posso passar... a sacerdotisa virá buscá-la.

Yuki olhou para sua frente, notando o lugar onde estavam..

- As fontes, meu irmão? - perguntou ela sem entender – Por que não me levou para casa da sacerdotisa?

- Ela preferiu encontrá-la aqui – respondeu Heitaro – Ela disse que era um lugar mais sossegado...

Yuki sentou-se sobre uma pedra alta, e o silêncio envolveu os dois. Ela não podia falar tudo o que queria ao irmão. E Heitaro, certamente não imaginava nenhum assunto útil naquele momento.

Demorou muito até que aquele silêncio se quebrasse, numa pergunta simples de Heitaro.

- Sou eu? - ele perguntou atraindo o olhar de Yuki.

- O quê?

- Sou eu que a deixo triste assim?

A negativa de Yuki veio primeiro em sinal com a cabeça.

- Não... - respondeu depois – Você é uma das únicas coisas que me deixam feliz, Heitaro.

- E quais são as outras? - perguntou o irmão primeiro sério, depois abrindo um largo sorriso – É alguém em especial?

Yuki não conseguiu conter a risada. O irmão estaria indiretamente perguntando sobre namorados ou era apenas sua imaginação?

- Não diria se fosse alguém especial – respondeu ela – Então, guarde sua curiosidade.

Sorriu um pouco mais. Agora se achava uma tonta por ter perdido dias trancada no quarto, enquanto poderia ter ouvido uma única frase tão boba como essa vinda do irmão e ter sorrido antes. Desfez o sorriso ao ver a sacerdotisa chegar. Perto dela teve vontade de chorar tudo o que queria, abrindo o peito e deixando toda a dor se esvair de um única vez.

- Heitaro... - chamou a velha – Acredito que essa conversa irá demorar bastante. Você pode ir para casa...

- E como Yuki voltará? - perguntou o hanyou preocupado.

- Eu a levarei... - disse Hana – Mesmo que demorem três dias até chegarmos ao castelo...

Um sorriso de Yuki criou confiança em Heitaro, e ele começou a se afastar. A sacerdotisa ajudou Yuki a caminhar, adentrando entre as árvores frondosas que cercavam as fontes. Procuraram uma fonte mais afastada, e sentaram-se nas rochas, prontas para começar a conversa.

- Vejo que quer desistir de viver, criança – comentou a sacerdotisa notando o abatimento de Yuki.

- Viver? - repetiu ela em tom de deboche – Isso é viver?

- Imagino a dor que você tem no coração, Yuki... Mas sabe que nada na vida é fácil...

- Eu estou cansada... - Yuki deixou o olhar tornar-se vago – Não posso morrer, sei disso, mas também não quero fingir que não sofro... Quero o direito de trancar-me no quarto e chorar, gritar e amaldiçoar a vida que tenho.

- Resolverá?

Yuki a encarou com certa raiva.

- Não – respondeu ela – Mas ter que sorrir enquanto me sinto tão infeliz também nunca resolveu nada...

Houve uma pausa na conversa. Mais do que nunca Yuki queria chorar, e o fez, sem impedimentos.

- Não foi apenas eu que senti sua falta... - disse a velha quando Yuki deu por encerrado seu choro – Aliás, recebi a ordem de procurá-la e descobrir como estava.

- Heitaro estava mesmo preocupado...

- Não foi Heitaro – a voz da velha saiu baixa – Foi outra pessoa...

Yuki a encarou surpresa. Quis deixar escapar um leve sorriso quando imaginou que fosse Sesshoumaru, mas não o fez.

- Quem? - perguntou falsamente.

- Sua mente se enche com o nome dele, e tem coragem de me indagar quem é? - riu a sacerdotisa.

Yuki levou a mão até a água quente da fonte ao seu lado esquerdo. Queria que Hana não fosse tão sábia naquele momento.

- Queria encontrar satisfação no que fala, sacerdotisa – disse Yuki deixando a mão submersa na água – Mas não posso. Toda vez que penso nele me dói mais...

- O que lhe dói mais?

Yuki retirou a mão da água, levando-a até o peito, mostrando o lugar onde o coração sofrido batia.

- Está apaixonada por aquele youkai? - a sacerdotisa deixou escapar quase um grito.

A cabeça balançada negativamente por Yuki deixou a velha confusa.

- Não estou apaixonada por ele... - respondeu em seguida – Não é isso...

- O que é então?

Yuki relembrou da noite em que ela e Sesshoumaru se entregaram um ao outro. Aquela sensação nova, aquele prazer que sentira. Havia sido tão bom... desejava tudo aquilo de novo.

- Aconteceu algo... - Yuki começou a explicar um pouco envergonhada – Eu e Sesshoumaru... Eu me entreguei a ele, sacerdotisa...

- Entregou-se a ele? - a velha demorou um pouco para entender o significado da frase – Oh! Entendo...

- Pensei que após sentir aquilo uma única vez, seria capaz de suportar com mais força tudo o que Hiko me faz... mas...

Uma lágrima novamente escorreu pelo rosto cansado.

-...mas me enganei... - continuou Yuki - ... pois quando Hiko me machucou, doeu muito mais... é como se meu corpo se negasse a aceitar aquilo de novo sem reclamar... É como se os deuses permitissem a um cego enxergar o mar, as flores, todas as coisas lindas, e depois lhe tomassem novamente a visão. Meu corpo está se rebelando... minha mente está se rebelando... não posso voltar ao que era antes sem sofrer...

- Então foi isso que a deixou assim? - disse a velha pensativo – Entendo... O cego suporta sua deficiência enquanto não pode usufruir do dom que é ver, e quando nota o quanto está perdendo, passa a se odiar, odiar tudo ao redor, desejando poder continuar enxergando.

A sacerdotisa fez uma pausa para suspirar antes de dar continuidade ao que falava.

- Você é o cego, Yuki... - disse ela – Não quer voltar a viver na escuridão... Sesshoumaru a tocou como uma mulher, e não como a fêmea que Hiko acha que você é. Não a culpo por querer apenas o toque carinhoso, invés do toque dolorido de Hiko.

Yuki abaixou a cabeça. Ela era mesmo o cego... Como queria poder enxergar... Como queria poder estar com ele de novo...

- Logo se tornará amor... - a sacerdotisa interrompeu seus pensamentos – Quando menos esperar, será amor o que sente...

- Não – disse firme Yuki – Não se tornará amor... Confesso que meus pensamentos correm para Sesshoumaru, mas isso logo passará.

- Passará?

- Sim... a distância se ocupará de jogar a areia sobre essas lembranças. Não pretendo vê-lo mais... Por segurança. A única notícia dele que quero é a confirmação de que ele acabou com Hiko, apenas isso. Depois, ele partirá do Leste, e encontrará alguém que procura há muito tempo... Como poderia competir com um amor que dura há tanto?

- Notou o que acabou de dizer? - perguntou a sacerdotisa sorrindo – Acabou de admitir que está mesmo sentindo algo pelo youkai...

- Não é amor...

- O que é, então?

- Não sei... é forte, confesso, mas não é amor. Basta que eu fique longe...

- É paixão... - a velha insistia em sua teoria.

- Não é... - negava firme Yuki – É quase uma gratidão... Pelo que ele possa vir a fazer com Hiko. Minha gratidão será eterna se ele me livrar do meu sofrimento.

- Você dará seu coração em gratidão... - a voz da sacerdotisa saiu como uma canção.

Yuki a encarou muda. Não queria mais discutir com Hana. A sacerdotisa sempre era tão certa do que falava, que a jovem sentiu-se estremecer quando ela falou aquilo.Se isso acontecesse mesmo, seria o começo de mais um sofrimento. Amar alguém que nunca poderia retribuir da mesma forma, era tão cruel quanto ser escrava de Hiko.

As costas deram uma leve arqueada enquanto pensava, fazendo Yuki soltar um pequeno gemido de dor. A expressão da sacerdotisa se transformou de serena para preocupada. Aproximou-se de Yuki, tocando seu ombro e escutando outro gemido da jovem.

- Está machucada? - perguntou irritada com o fato do poder das fontes impedirem ela de sentir que Yuki estava ferida – Deixe-me ver...

- Não! - disse Yuki afastando a mão de Hana.

- Seu irmão disse que estava bem...

- A sra sabe que ele jamais fica a par de meus ferimentos...

- Deixe que eu a ajude, criança – insistiu a velha, agarrando a abertura do kimono negro de Yuki e puxando – Oh! Pelos Deuses!

A sacerdotisa levou a mão à boca, impedindo que a frase fosse muito alta. O ombro de Yuki exibia inúmeros cortes causados por unhas afiadas, misturada a alguns hematomas bem escuros na pele que naturalmente é alva.

- Está assim pelo corpo todo? - perguntou a sacerdotisa horrorizada.

- Tão feio assim só mesmo nos ombros e costas... - disse Yuki – O resto são arranhões não muito fortes e arroxeados apenas.

A sacerdotisa também notou algo que o kimono escondia muito bem. As marcas de dentes no pescoço da jovem, mostravam que o youkai usara também o sangue dela. Respirou profundamente, segurando a tristeza de ver uma jovem tão machucada.

- O fim dele não tarda... - exclamou a velha – Tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru também ficará tão furioso quanto eu ao ver essas marcas.

- Ele não verá – respondeu Yuki – Já disse que não pretendo mais procurá-lo.

- Mas ele a procura.

- Diga a ele que eu estou bem... - disse Yuki – Diga que eu... bem, eu, estou cuidando de minha vida... assim como ele sugeriu.

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Depois de um tempo, Yuki decidiu que estar nas fontes e não aproveitar daquelas águas ditas curadoras para se banhar seria tolice.

- Eu vou me banhar... - disse ela olhando hipnotizada para as águas, depois para a sacerdotisa – Mas não gostaria que a sra estivesse aqui... Meu corpo...

- Não há o que se envergonhar, criança – disse calmamente Hana se levantando – Não é sua culpa que seu corpo esteja machucado. Mas, entendo que queira ficar sozinha. Assim poderá soltar o restante das lágrimas que ainda guarda em seu peito.

Yuki esperou a velha se afastar antes de finalmente desfazer das roupas. Mordeu os lábios quando teve de movimentar os braços e quando teve de retirar o kimono, cujo tecido rústico causava dor ao tocar nas feridas. Uma vez nua, teria de munir-se de mais coragem para adentrar as aquecidas águas, o que com certeza causaria ainda mais dor. Fez isso de uma só vez, entrando rápido na fonte e se sentando, sentindo as águas quentes queimarem a pele sensível pelos ferimentos. O corpo logo se acostumou, e a sua comodidade só não era maior porque era impossível recostar-se nas rochas que formavam a banheira natural.

"Em paz... quisera eu poder morar aqui, onde Hiko não pode entrar...".

* * *

A sacerdotisa voltou ao lugar onde se encontrara com Yuki e o irmão dela. Sorriu ao notar sobre uma das rochas um traje feminino.

- Heitaro... - disse ela olhando para os lados em busca do hanyou – Você em nada se parece com um youkai assassino... Mas Hiko pretende torná-lo igual a ele, e você acha que isso é o melhor...

Pegou a roupa, ajeitando-a debaixo do braço, e sentou-se na mesma rocha. Esperaria que a própria Yuki desse por terminado seu banho antes de ir até a fonte de novo. Aquela menina também precisava daquele ar puro, livre da sujeira daquele youkai.

Perto dela, protegido de ser visto pela abundância de árvores, esperando já há um bom tempo, estava Sesshoumaru. Tinha visto quando Heitaro trouxera a roupa para a irmã, e ficara longe, sabendo que as narinas do hanyou não o "farejariam" daquela distância. Esperava apenas que o hanyou não decidisse voltar para trás, depois se encontraria já nas fontes com Yuki e a sacerdotisa. Sentiu-se inquieto quando a sacerdotisa apareceu. Concluiu que Yuki deveria estar em uma das fontes, e isso o impeliu a procurar pela humana sem mostrar-se a velha sacerdotisa antes.

"Melhor sem a presença da velha..." pensou caminhando em passos leves pelo chão rochoso "Preciso conversar com Yuki sozinho...".

Imaginou que teria de procurar fonte por fonte, sendo que as mais distantes tinham acesso apenas através de pedaços de mata fechada. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir a presença de Yuki já bem próximo do local onde estava, embora o cheiro forte das águas vulcânicas impedissem que o aroma adocicado de mulher também o guiasse.

"O colar...Ela o retirou...".

Caminhou até encontrá-la, sentada dentro da fonte, encarando fixamente as águas, os braços envoltos no peito, como se já imaginasse que haveria algum observador por perto. O olhar do youkai já não se movia. Hipnotizou-se. Yuki estava mesmo fraca, era possível sentir sua fragilidade de longe, agora que ela estava sem o colar. O rosto, abatido, com ar derrotado. Os cabelos úmidos grudados pelo corpo nú davam ainda mais a impressão de menina abandonada, perdida, entregue a um monstro do qual era impossível escapar.

Acordou do transe, e quando decidiu aparecer, assutou-se com o brusco movimento dela dentro da fonte. Yuki agora mudava de posição, dando as costas a ele. Respirou fundo, após ter pensado que ela se levantaria furiosa da água e o indagaria o porquê daquela vígilia. Ia deixar um sorriso escapar, quando Yuki juntou os cabelos nas mãos, e colocou-os na parte da frente do corpo. Espremeu os olhos, sentindo o ódio apossar-se de sua alma, transformando os frios olhos dourados em um vermelho intenso e selvagem. Cerrou o punho, sentindo as garras quase furando a pele.

"Se eu o pegasse agora..." o pensamento veio como um grito quando viu os ferimentos da humana "Se eu o visse nesse momento, youkai... sua vida terminaria num piscar de olhos!".

Sua fúria era tamanha, que sem querer deixou escapar um rosnado entre os dentes, atraindo a atençao de Yuki. Mas ela não virou assustada, e sim devagar, encarando surpresa o youkai.

- Sesshou... - a voz de Yuki falhou na conclusão do nome, mostrando o quanto ela ainda estava fraca.

Aquela voz. A voz suave e baixa que chegou aos seus ouvidos foi o que o despertou. Como se Yuki tivesse usado alguma palavra mágica que o acalmasse instantâneamente. Não foi preciso que ela chegasse a dizer seu nome inteiro. Era seu nome que ela chamava e pronto. Os olhos voltaram ao dourado habitual e a mão se abriu, liberando a pele de sua palma das afiadas unhas. A expressão agora era serena, inexpressiva, normal.

- Suas costas... - ele disse baixo.

Um meio sorriso sem-graça brotou no canto esquerdo da boca de Yuki. Não queria que ele tivesse visto aquilo. Não precisava daquela exposição de ferimentos. Não mudaria a história. Sesshoumaru continuaria disposto a matar Hiko, mas não porque ela pedira, e sim porque havia sido desafiado pelo intolerante youkai.

- Aquele... - uma palavra vulgar brotou na mente de Sesshoumaru, mas ele a conteve a tempo.

Yuki cruzou os braços novamente em frente ao corpo, embora naquela região os ferimentos fossem mais leves.

- Eu não queria que visse isso... - disse ela sem coragem de encará-lo – Pensei que a sacerdotisa fosse impedi-lo de vir até aqui...

- Ela não me viu – revelou ele – Eu pretendia mesmo encontrá-la sozinha.

- Para quê?

- Para isso... - respondeu sério – Para saber se estava bem... Para ter mais um motivo para exterminar aquele maldito youkai.

Yuki o encarou boquiaberta. Mas logo repassou na mente a frase que Sesshoumaru acabara de dizer: "Para ter **_mais um_** motivo para exterminar aquele youkai".

- Que ele o tenha desafiado já não é motivo suficiente? - ela indagou – Não espere para ir acumulando motivos, por favor... Não sabe como eu espero ansiosa pelo dia de saber que Hiko está morto...

- Eu farei o que disse... assim que ele resolver mostrar a cara novamente. Acredito que ele já esteja totalmente recuperado dos ferimentos que eu causei nele. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não aparece para terminarmos o que ele mesmo começou.

- Ele está mesmo recuperado... - sussurrou Yuki – Eu sei...

- Como sabe?

Yuki o encarou séria. Depois, puxando os cabelos com uma das mãos, deixou à mostra as várias marcas de caninos em seu delicado pescoço. O olhar de Sesshoumaru não permaneceu mais do que um segundo naquelas feridas, desviando para o lado, como se de repente machucados lhe causassem desconforto.

- Você mentiu, não é? - Yuki perguntou encobrindo as marcas com os cabelos molhados – Disse que beber do sangue humano não tornava o youkai mais poderoso. Mas Hiko usou o meu sangue para se curar... Seus ferimentos cicatrizaram tão rápido... Eu me odeio por ter ajudado nisso...

- Não se culpe – disse Sesshoumaru aproximando-se da beirada da fonte – E eu não menti para você, Yuki. Sangue não torna mesmo um youkai mais poderoso... mas tem o dom de restaurar as forças.

Yuki decidiu não continuar aquela conversa. Deu as costas, afastando-se um pouco mais da beirada, e voltou a jogar a água quente sobre os ombros, deixando-as escorrer pelas costas. Curvava-se um pouco toda vez que sentia a água penetrar nos ferimentos, e o simples levantar dos braços para jogar a água também a incomodava bastante. Estancou os movimentos quando escutou um som metálico às suas costas. O som se repetiu mais uma vez, então fechou os olhos, esperando que não fosse (ou que fosse?) o que ela estava pensando. Permanceu imóvel, sem coragem para se virar e encarar o youkai. Quando escutou o som de algo tocando a água, estremeceu. Estremeceu ainda mais quando sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru tocar seu ombro, de forma tão delicada que ela nem chegou a sentir dor nos ferimentos daquela região.

- O que...? - ela perguntou apertando ainda mais os olhos.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la...

- Não... eu... - Yuki tentou ir um pouco mais para frente, mas já estava perto demais da beirada.

- _Shhhh!_ - ele deixou escapar entre os lábios, enquanto examinava cada ferimento nos ombros e costas dela - Não faz sentido...

- O que não faz...?

- Machucar algo tão frágil... delicado... - a mão desceu na direção da cicatriz de queimadura conseguida por Yuki na infância, tocando-a levemente – ...e que já sofreu tanto...

- Alguns gostam de ver o outro sofrer – comentou Yuki sentindo um frio percorrer a espinha com o toque – Essas pessoas não se compadecem com algo frágil...

- E nem com a beleza... - completou ele – Como ele pode se satisfazer em ferir algo tão belo?

O corpo de Yuki estremeceu mais uma vez, e desta vez Sesshoumaru certamente havia percebido. Tanto que ele espalmou a mão contra as costas dela, como se instintivamente tentasse apoiá-la, evitando aquela reação.

Yuki rapidamente se virou de frente. Cara a cara com Sesshoumaru. A respiração já estava além do normal, e disparou ainda mais quando o notou tão perto.

"Um toque..." pensou ela "Seria preciso apenas um toque... e eu seria sua novamente...".

A imobilidade do youkai a fez perceber que aquele toque não aconteceria. O olhar de Sesshoumaru, fixo nos seus, mostravam que ele não estava ali em busca de satisfazer desejos carnais. Ele queria mesmo ajudá-la, umedecer suas costas com a água que lhe custava tanto para jogar pelos ombros.

"Não poderia mesmo acontecer..." consolou-se com aquela ausência de malícia por parte do youkai.

Ela passou por ele, aproximando-se da borda. Esperava que ele não tivesse visto em seus olhos o desejo que tomou seu corpo naquele momento. Esperou alguns segundos antes de tentar deixar a fonte, procurando algo para dizer, mas não encontrou nenhuma frase que acabasse com aquele clima. Ergueu-se, pronta para sair, quando sentiu a cabeça girar, forçando-a sentar-se de novo.

Sentiu o braço de Sesshoumaru envolver sua cintura, puxando-a para perto dele, evitando que ela batesse a cabeça nas rochas se desmaiasse.

- Foi muito rápido – ouviu a voz calma dele chegar ao seu ouvido – Você se levantou rápido demais para quem está tão fraca.

A cabeça continuava girando, até ser apoiada contra o tórax de Sesshoumaru. Sem pensar, Yuki envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura dele, abraçando-o sem força.

- Está tremendo... - disse ele – Não é nada agradável morrer de fome, Yuki... você precisa se alimentar logo...

A respiração da humana se estabilizou, levando Sesshoumaru a levantar um pouco a cabeça dela para olhá-la. Ela havia desmaiado de vez. Acomodou as costas nas rochas atrás de si, e ajeitou Yuki naquele abraço.

- Eu esperarei que acorde... - conversou com a jovem desfalecida – Eu não vou embora antes de vê-la melhor...

* * *

O olhar de Sesshoumaru perdeu-se nos galhos das árvores, balançando com o fraco vento. Baixou os olhos ao notar uma sombra pelo canto dos olhos. Encarou o intruso com um olhar nada amistoso, notando depois que era apenas a velha sacerdotisa.

Hana baixou a cabeça num cumprimento, sem falar nada. Levantou a mão, mostrando a roupa de Yuki, depois a deixou sobre os trajes do youkai. Novamente apenas acenou para despedir-se, depois se virou e sumiu pelo mesmo caminho por onde viera. Um sorriso terno marcou o rosto da sacerdotisa, satisfeita com o que vira.

"Vejo que minhas profecias não mentem jamais..." pensou ela rumando para sua casa.

* * *

Yuki recobrou a consciência lentamente. Ainda com os olhos fechados, sem perceber que estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru, deixou-se acalmar com as leves batidas que ouvia ao longe. Ao abrir os olhos, visualizou o tórax forte do youkai, e no mesmo instante concluiu que aquelas batidas, leves e bastantes espaçadas vinham do coração dele.

- O que aconteceu...? - perguntou afastando a cabeça assustada – E-eu...

- Você desmaiou – Sesshoumaru completou deixando-a livre para se afastar – Eu apenas a apoiei para que não se machucasse.

Yuki desfez-se apenas do abraço, mas manteve a proximidade de seu corpo ao do youkai. Levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo uma dor fraca na testa. A proximidade permitiu que Sesshoumaru pousasse sua mão sobre a dela, depois a descesse pelo lado do rosto, até encontrar os lábios dela.

- Pelo menos ele não machuca seu rosto... - comentou ele - Seria mesmo revoltante vê-lo ferido. Ainda mais... seus lábios...

O olhar de Sesshoumaru já não era mais de simples ajuda. Agora era ele que torcia para que Yuki não notasse que sentia algo mais.

- Imaginar aquele maldito cravando um único canino em seus lábios me revolta... - ele continuou, delineando a boca já entreaberta de Yuki.

- Meus lábios... - ela sussurrou – Ele não... Hiko não os toca...

O olhar de Sesshoumaru encontrou o seu surpreso.

- Ele...?

- Hiko jamais tocou nos meus lábios – confessou ela – Ninguém... até que você...

Um brilho diferente tomou conta dos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. Então, Yuki estava dizendo que ele fora o primeiro a beijá-la? Aqueles lábios, tão sedutores lábios, tiveram sua pureza roubada por ele?

Yuki notou o discreto sorriso que se formou no canto da boca do youkai. Baixou a cabeça, interrompendo o contato da mão dele com seu rosto.

- Não o culpo por não acreditar – disse ela – "Como algum homem de inteligência mínima acreditaria nas palavras de uma mulher imunda como você?".

- O quê? - perguntou ele sem entender aquela última frase.

- É o que Hiko sempre me diz... - ela respondeu com a voz embargada – É o modo dele me fazer perder de vez as esperanças.

- É o que ele diz? - perguntou Sesshoumaru buscando novamente pelo rosto dela e fazendo-a encará-lo – Eu jamais imaginei que minha inteligência fosse tão pequena, pois eu acredito no que diz... e só sorri porque isso me alegrou...

Yuki prendeu a respiração. Fechou os olhos quando Sesshoumaru aproximou ao máximo seus lábios aos dela, mas sem tocá-los. Ele hesitou. Por um instante estudou o que estava fazendo. Estava prestes a retomar o controle da razão e evitar aquele beijo, mas sentiu a respiração de Yuki aquecer sua boca. Leve... tensa... desafiadora... O pouco de razão já recobrado desfez-se, misturando-se ao vapor das águas quentes. Deixou que os lábios finalmente se tocassem, e sentiu o corpo frágil de Yuki estremecer. O braço forte dele envolveu-se novamente na cintura dela, puxando-a de encontro a ele, unindo os corpos sem resistência.

Yuki não resistiu. Os braços foram apoiados nos ombros do youkai, numa falsa ameaça de tentar afastar o corpo dele do seu. Deixou que a língua dele encontrasse a sua, tocando-a primeiro com calma, depois de forma ávida, quase selvagem. O abraço tornou-se mais forte. Os corpos pediam por mais, considerando insuficiente o beijo.

Sesshoumaru ia prender Yuki contra a beirada de rochas, mas lembrou-se dos ferimentos nas costas da jovem. Virou-se, encostando ele mesmo as costas nas rochas, e mais uma vez puxando o corpo de Yuki contra o seu. As bocas se separavam apenas para buscar outras partes para sentir o gosto um do outro. Ora procuravam o pescoço, ora as orelhas.

Nenhuma barreira física os impedia de seguir até o fim. Mas a barreira mental tomou as rédeas do controle de Sesshoumaru. Sabendo do que acontecera com Yuki, não podia possuí-la, mesmo que seu corpo pedisse desesperadamente por aquilo. Afastou a jovem um pouco, interrompendo o beijo ardente.

- Não... - sussurrou para Yuki – Não vai acontecer...

Os olhos de Yuki abriram-se devagar. Um meio sorriso dela foi o sinal de que ela entendia, concordava com aquela decisão. Não deveriam mesmo repetir o mesmo erro de dias atrás. Isso sem contar que seu corpo não tinha a menor condição de passar por aquilo no momento. Hiko a machucara demais da última vez.

- Venha - disse ele estendendo a mão para que segurasse – Vamos sair daqui.

Deixaram as águas, e dentro delas resolveram também deixar o calor que os tomara. Sesshoumaru vestiu a parte inferior de seu traje, permanecendo com o tórax nú. A parte superior da roupa foi colocada no chão com certo cuidado, enquanto ele observava Yuki pegando o kimono que seu irmão havia trazido.

- Não se vista ainda – disse ele atraindo um olhar confuso de Yuki – O vapor das fontes... também ajudam bastante na cicatrização.

Yuki depositou a roupa sobre a armadura de Sesshoumaru, acatando a sugestão dele.

- Sente-se – disse ele mostrando a roupa colocada sobre o chão – Não sentirá frio... a brisa a manterá aquecida.

Yuki se sentou, as pernas para o lado e os cabelos que ainda pingavam cobriam a maior parte do corpo nú, embora em nenhum momento sentisse vergonha por estar daquele jeito na frente de Sesshoumaru.

"Como se já o conhecesse bastante para abrir mão dos pudores..." a frase passou despercebida em sua mente.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru revistava todos os lados, parecendo procurar por algo. Respirou profundamente numa das direções.

- Fique quieta aí – disse ele – Eu vou buscar algo para você comer...

- Mas... - antes que pudesse fazê-lo desistir de tanto trabalho, Yuki viu o youkai sumir na mata – por que se importa tanto...?

Esperava que ele não demorasse muito. A presença dele era tão reconfortante, causava uma paz tão grande que Yuki nem mesmo parecia aquela mesma jovem que chegara ali há poucas horas, com um ar derrotado e uma vontade de abdicar do presente tão precioso que é viver.

Olhou para o kimono azul claro colocado sobre a armadura de Sesshoumaru. Tinha certeza de que havia sido o irmão que o trouxera, já sabendo que aquela peça era sua preferida. Pegou-a para deixar ao seu lado, e a vestiria rapidamente se aparecesse alguém ali.

"Aparecer alguém?" riu do pensamento "Como se alguém fosse arriscar-se em meio à mata para chegar aqui. Apenas eu e a sacerdotisa Hana mesmo... e ele... Sesshoumaru".

Assim que levantou a roupa, notou um tecido que escapava de baixo da armadura do youkai. Primeiro imaginou que fosse a faixa de seu kimono que caíra ali, mas logo notou do que se tratava. Esticou a mão, tocando a peça, puxando-a um pouco.

"É o mesmo tecido que Sesshoumaru segurava naquele dia ao lago..." pensou com certeza.

Sem pensar no mal-estar que causaria se o youkai aparecesse naquele momento e a visse mexendo em suas coisas, Yuki tomou nas mãos o tecido.

"Uma faixa..." concluiu, colocando a peça sobre o colo "Seda... se não me engano... já vi tecido tão lindo e macio como esse quando era ainda uma menina e precisava trabalhar nas casas de famílias mais abastadas...".

A peça, embora um pouco maltratada pela ação do tempo, mantinha sua beleza. Era uma faixa usada em kimonos de gente com posses, e por um pequeno detalhe em uma das pontas Yuki determinou que pertencera a uma mulher. Passou a mão pelo delicado bordado em forma de flor, minúsculo, um pouco maior que dois grãos de arroz colocados um ao lado do outro.

- Lindo... - deixou a exclamação escapar entre os lábios – Será que um dia isso pertenceu àquela mulher que Sesshoumaru tanto procura...?

- Pertence... - a voz do youkai soou séria às suas costas.

Virou-se rápido, largando sobre o colo a faixa. O olhar de Sesshoumaru se fixou na faixa por intermináveis segundos.

- E-eu... - Yuki começou a tentar se desculpar – Eu não... eu vi a faixa caída sob sua armadura... pensei...

- Eu trouxe isso para você – a voz firme dele cortou a dela – Acredito que estão maduras o suficiente.

Ele agachou-se frente à Yuki, e colocou as três belas frutas ao lado dela. Encarou Yuki, bastante vermelha pela vergonha do flagrante., depois recolheu a faixa do colo dela.

- Perdoe, Sesshoumaru – ela pediu – Eu não pretendia deixá-lo aborrecido.

- Aborrecido? - ele repetiu pensativo.

Olhou para a faixa, lembrando-se de Satsumi, e pensando se ela o via do outro mundo.

"Não creio que tenha ficado magoada com o aconteceu entre mim e Yuki..." pensou sem ressentimento "Você sabe que não há ninguém que me faça desistir de encontrá-la...".

- Não estou aborrecido – respondeu por fim – Agora, coma.

Ele tratou de vestir o resto dos trajes, guardando novamente a faixa no esconderijo habitual. Depois encostou-se em uma árvore, observando enquanto Yuki comia as frutas, ainda ruborizada.

- Quer que eu conte sobre ela? - perguntou fazendo a jovem interromper a refeição.

- "Ela"? - perguntou confusa.

- A faixa – esclareceu ele – Ela parece ter chamado bastante sua atenção.

Yuki sorriu sem-graça. O youkai ajoelhou-se de frente para ela, trazendo a faixa ao ar livre de novo.

- Não tem que contar sobre ela se não quiser, Sesshoumaru – disse ela – Sinto que você não é um youkai que gosta de se abrir...

- Parece que não me importo em conversar com você. Mas com outros certamente acharia que isso é um sinal de fraqueza... Você é diferente...

Ele respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. Devolveu a faixa ao colo de Yuki, como se dissesse que dessa vez ela tinha permissão para tocá-la.

- É linda... - Yuki repetiu o elogio pegando a faixa – A quem pertencia?

- Satsumi... - sussurrou ele.

- Satsumi? É ela...?

- Que eu busco incansávelmente... - ele completou – E procurarei até que a encontre, mesmo que tenha de morrer um dia depois...

Yuki deu um meio sorriso. Deslizou a mão pelo tecido, sentindo o peito doer com uma sensação diferente. Descobriu o que era a dor: inveja. Inveja da mulher que uma dia usou aquela faixa, e que havia conquistado o coração do youkai à sua frente. Sentiu-se mal por aquele sentimento. Invejar era uma coisa tão feia, aprendera sempre isso. Refez os pensamentos, e tentou se consolar com um sentimento diferente, cuja definição parecia menos agressiva: Ciúmes... Sim, era ciúmes. A já inexistente dona daquele tecido conseguira sentir o calor de Sesshoumaru por completo. Não apenas o desejo carnal, mas também o desejo de estar eternamente juntos. Eternamente era a palavra símbolo daquele amor.

- A morte pode ter tirado Satsumi de mim... - disse ele – O ódio e a loucura de inimigos tiraram ela de mim uma vez... mas eu a encontrarei de novo, e entregarei o presente que ela me deu. Essa faixa voltará para as mãos de Satsumi, pois só pertence a ela.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru pareciam úmidos, prestes a derramar uma lágrima. Mas o ato de fragilidade não aconteceu. Se realmente havia existido uma lágrimas nos olhos dourados, ficaram presas ali mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio, observando aquele tecido que para o resto do mundo não teria valor algum. Mas para Sesshoumaru - e agora também para Yuki, que compreendia o quanto era forte o sentimento dele pela tal Satsumi - aquele tecido era mais valioso que todos os tesouros que alguém pudesse juntar.

- Como ela morreu? - a pergunta de Yuki saiu baixa, temerosa.

- Alguém que a amava... - Sesshoumaru falava enquanto se levantava - ...e que eu ouvi jurar que protegeria Satsumi de todas as dores... Esse "ser" repugnante foi quem a tirou de mim... Por inveja... - Yuki sentiu o coração acelerar ao ouvir a palavra com que ela descrevera o que sentia - ... por não admitir que Satsumi fosse feliz sem ser ao seu lado, o amigo que ela tanto prezava, foi quem cravou um punhal em seu corpo...

A voz de Sesshoumaru soava pesada, carregada num ódio que não se dispersara com os muitos anos. Nem a certeza de que o espírito de Hattemaru ardia num mundo destinado aos piores seres o conformavam.

Ele se afastou. Foi até a margem da fonte, onde o pensamento se perdeu quando os olhos tocaram a água. Escolheu esquecer Hattemaru. Ele não era digno nem mesmo de seu ódio. E mesmo que Satsumi sobrevivesse a traição do "amigo", a doença que ela começava a apresentar a levaria embora de qualquer maneira.

"A vida não foi bondosa com Satsumi..." pensou entristecido "Alguém como ela não merecia tanto sofrimento...".

Acordou quando ouviu a voz baixa e melodiosa de Yuki a chamá-lo. Virou o pescoço um pouco, encarando pelo canto dos olhos a jovem.

"Aí está outra com quem a vida não é nada generosa..." pensou.

- Guarde-a – disse Yuki estendendo a mão com a faixa – Um dia haverá de ser entregue a quem procura... É uma faixa muito linda, e o detalhe bordado o deixa ainda mais gracioso.

- Detalhe? - ele perguntou surpreso – Que detalhe?

Yuki mostrou o pequeno bordado na ponta da faixa, e ele estranhou que nunca o tivesse visto.

- Não sabia que havia esse bordado - ele comentou – Nem sei como você o encontrou. É tão pequeno...

- Assim que eu peguei a faixa eu o vi – explicou Yuki – Meu dedo tocou justamente sobre o bordado, como se eu já soubesse que estaria ali...

Yuki deixou o tecido na palma da mão de Sesshoumaru, depois deu as costas e foi se vestir. O youkai acompanhou aquele ritual, quase uma dança, que a jovem usava para vestir uma simples roupa. Pensou que os movimentos tão delicados, lentos e suaves nada tinha a ver com dança, e sim com a dor que ela ainda sentia. Ajudou-a, levantando os cabelos quase secos enquanto ela ajeitava o traje. Respirou profundamente perto do pescoço de Yuki, sentindo toda a doçura do aroma da humana, antes dela recolocar o colar enfeitiçado no pescoço.

"Seu cheiro... me lembra um pouco de Satsumi..." pensou ele "Um cheiro adocicado... como uma flor...".

Yuki se virou, encarando-o com um pequeno sorriso.

- Já nem sinto mais tanta dor no corpo – ela disse – As águas da fonte, são mesmo mágicas...

Antes que pudesse se dar conta do quanto estava próxima do youkai, foi envolvida pelo braço dele. Os lábios se encontraram sem muita precisão, mas o youkai logo consertou o beijo roubado. O coração de Yuki disparou, enquanto sentia Sesshoumaru manter seus corpos unidos, num beijo que chegava a beirar a insano.

"Mais um toque..." a mente da jovem gritava "Apenas mais um toque, e eu daria minha vida por você...".

- Não passará desse beijo, Yuki... - ele sussurro ao ouvido dela – Pelo menos hoje... não passará desse beijo...

O beijo continuou após a frase. E apenas a necessidade de renovar o ar dos pulmões separavam os lábios. Foi assim até que o dia começasse a se despedir. A noite que se aproximava trazia a necessidade de deixarem as fontes. Interromperam o beijo com certo sofrimento, e Sesshoumaru rompeu o abraço antes que se arrependessem.

- Você precisa ir – ele disse sério – Queria que pudesse ficar comigo, mas está ainda muito fraca. Precisa descansar em um quarto e não em meio a mata...

- Sei disso – disse Yuki, de costas para ele, tocando os lábios ainda enfeitiçada pelo sabor dos lábios de Sesshoumaru – E meu irmão já deve estar preocupado com minha demora.

- Peça a ele que permaneça ao seu lado essa noite – sugeriu Sesshoumaru – Assim não haverá como aquele maldito tocar em você. E mesmo que já esteja um pouco melhor, finja que não está.

Yuki concordou com a cabeça, preocupada com a possibilidade de Heitaro já estar à sua procura. Não seria nada bom se ele a encontrasse ao lado de seu inimigo na mata.

- Eu preciso ir na frente – ela disse – Heitaro...

- Eu a levarei – ele a impediu de continuar – E não se preocupe, deixarei você perto do castelo, mas não me aproximarei mais do que o necessário. Diga que a sacerdotisa a levou até lá, e que você pediu que a deixasse e partisse.

- Certo...

Deixaram as fontes, tomando um caminho diferente para voltar ao castelo. Se Heitaro estivesse procurando pela irmã, certamente o estaria fazendo no caminho habitual, a mata aberta e mais fácil para os humanos. Sesshoumaru segurava a mão de Yuki, guiando-a pela mata. O sol já havia deixado o céu, e agora havia apenas aquela faixa alaranjada no horizonte. Iam devagar, sem pressa. O youkai virava a cabeça de tempos em tempos, observando se a humana estava bem. Yuki tentava prestar atenção no caminho, mas de vez em quando perdia o olhar nos longos e esvoaçantes cabelos de Sesshoumaru. Prateados. Como a lua cheia que tanto a assustava. Sentiu a mão dele apertar a sua com um pouco mais de força. Pararam.

- Chegamos! - a voz dele saiu baixa – Daqui em diante precisará ir sozinha.

Yuki enxergou o castelo um pouco distante, mas não teria dificuldades de chegar até ele. Sentia-se um pouco mais disposta, de certo pelas frutas que comera e pelo banho na fonte.

"Ou será por ele...?" o pensamento ecoou pela mente "Como posso me sentir tão bem ao lado dele...?".

- Vá! - ele disse com a voz um pouco mais alta – Antes que escureça mais...

Yuki começou a caminhar lentamente, como se não quisesse deixar o youkai. Parou um pouco a frente e olhou para trás ansiosa.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Vá! - repetiu ele – Recupere-se totalmente e... logo nos veremos de novo. Eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer nessas terras, e você ainda me verá bastante.

Ela quis sorrir, mas conteve aquela euforia que experimentava. Apressou um pouco o passo, e quando olhou para trás de novo, o youkai já havia saído de seu campo de visão.

"Eu ainda o verei bastante..." ela repassou a frase de Sesshoumaru "Espero que sim...".

* * *

Yuki encontrou Heitaro já na porta da casa. O irmão olhou em volta, procurando pela sacerdotisa.

- Vejo que Hana não a trouxe – disse ele – Penso que é até melhor assim. Hiko não se sente muito á vontade com a presença dela.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou Yuki fingindo ainda estar bastante fraca.

- Hiko? Ele está lá dentro. E também estava preocupado com você.

- Aposto que sim... - sussurrou ela antes de entrar em casa – Posso jurar que ele é o que mais se interessa pela minha recuperação.

* * *

Já junto aos companheiros, Sesshoumaru descansava sentado em uma rocha. Rin e Jaken estavam comendo, e pouco se interesseram pelo sumiço do protetor durante a maior parte do dia. Aruru descansava, após ter perdido um bom tempo cheirando o dono, reconhecendo um pouco do cheiro da humana nele.

"Aruru... você também gosta do cheiro dela, não é?" pensava enquanto o gragão fungava bem próximo dele "Esse cheiro também te faz lembrar de uma outra pessoa, não?".

Fechou os olhos, procurando afastar dos pensamentos os beijos que passara a tarde trocando com Yuki. Não era sábio ficar admirando isso. Temia que depois de tanto tempo, certo de que apenas quando reencontrasse Satsumi é que seu frio coração bateria de novo, fosse pego de surpresa por algum sentimento mais forte. Era bom estar com Yuki, conversar com ela, beijá-la... tocá-la... mais não poderia tornar-se mais que isso.

"E pensar que um dia julguei meu coração imune ao sentimento que levou meu pai à morte..." pensou.


	8. Um lugar especial

**Oi, gente, tô de volta! Primeiro: Desculpem a demora. Segundo: Estou sem o revisor ortográfico, então, se encontrarem algum erro de português de falar assim "puxa, como ela é analfabeta", podem me dizer onde ele está, pois confesso a vocês, apesar de gostar muito de escrever, eu nunca gostei muito de gramática na escola, por isso às vezes erro feio sem saber. Terceiro: Boa leitura a todos e espero que apreciem esse capítulo kawaii de tudo!**

_**Um lugar especial...**_

O dia amanhecera com céu encoberto, embora isso não tivesse diminuído em nada o calor. Jaken apressava Rin, que caminhava devagar poucos passos atrás dele e bem distante de Sesshoumaru, que já abria uma boa vantagem sobre os companheiros.

- Ande, menina! - disse Jaken – Senão perderemos o amo Sesshoumaru de vista.

- Presisamos mesmo acordar assim tão cedo? - a menina reclamava entre bocejos – Eu estou com muito sono.

- Quem mandou ficar perdendo tempo contando esrtelas ontem ao invés de dormir? - disse o servo.

Sesshoumaru parou um pouco, esperando pelos outros. Enquanto isso observava com calma a extensa planície à sua frente.

- Amo Sesshoumaru? - chamou Jaken se aproximando – A menina Rin está reclamando de fome. O Sr quer que eu a leve para encontrar algo para comer?

- Faça isso – respondeu o youkai sem desviar o olhar da planície.

Jaken gritou por Rin, e ela veio correndo. Ambos seguiram para dentro da mata, esperando encontrar pelo menos alguma variedade diferente de frutas das que já estavam acostumados a comer. Não se afastaram muito, pois sabiam que mesmo com a velocidade de youkai de Sesshoumaru, a ajuda poderia demorar se acontecesse algo de ruim.

- Veja, Sr Jaken! - disse Rin apontando para o alto de uma árvore – Aquelas ali parecem bem saborosas.

- Eu vou pegar uma delas – disse o servo empoleirando nos galhos mais baixos e subindo – Fique quieta aí.

- Está bem... - respondeu Rin com um sorriso.

* * *

Heitaro olhou para a irmã que havia dormido ao seu lado aquela noite. Sentia-se menos preocupado, já que na noite anterior ela havia se alimentado e passara a noite tranquila. Julgou que a conversa da sacerdotisa fora muito importante para a recuperação da irmã, sem imaginar que não era apenas isso que tinha animado Yuki.

Deixou o quarto em silêncio, encontrando com Hiko na sala principal.

- Como ela está? - perguntou o youkai.

- Bem melhor – respondeu Heitaro – Acho que hoje ela estará completamente recuperada daquela tristeza.

- Tristeza... - Hiko falou com desprezo – Só mesmo os humanos para sucumbir a tristeza. Nós, youkais, preferimos espantar a tristeza com uma coisa muito melhor: vingança.

Hiko retirou a parte de cima de sua roupa, uma blusa sem mangas na cor preta, examinando o tórax. O ferimento causado por Sesshoumaru já havia cicatrizado, mas era possível enxergar as cicatrizes das garras dele, como uma odiosa lembrança para Hiko.

- Por falar em vingança – continuou ele – Não posso mais esperar para encontrar aquele maldito youkai. Eu vou fazê-lo pagar por essas marcas...

Heitaro parecia não ouvir o que o mestre falava, apenas pensava no que mais poderia fazer para ajudar a irmã.

- Vou buscar algumas ervas... - disse o hanyou – E também algumas frutas. Aposto que isso fará Yuki se sentir melhor de vez...

- Vá! - disse Hiko já pensando no momento a sós com a humana – Eu cuidarei dela enquanto estiver fora.

- Está bem. Eu não demoro. Se ela acordar, diga que eu volto o mais rápido possível.

O olhar de Hiko seguiu o hanyou até a porta. Assim que Heitaro deixou a casa, o brilho nos orbes se intensificaram.

- Ora, ora! - disse ele – Eu já não preciso mais me esforçar para conseguir um tempo sozinho com minha humana de estimação...

* * *

Rin tentava segurar nas pequeninas mãos todas as frutas que encontrava, mas logo teria de se decidir quais deixaria para trás. Jaken estava um pouco distante, tentando alcançar uma fruta no alto de uma árvore.

- Acho que já temos frutas suficiente, sr Jaken – alertou Rin.

- Eu não vou desistir enquanto não pegar essa – disse o servo fazendo um esforço danado para levar os curtos braços até a fruta – Se quiser pode se sentar e esperar...

Rin deixou escapar um suspiro impaciente. Deixou as frutas no chão e se sentou, esperando que Jaken perdesse sua esperança quanto a alcançar a fruta, ou que ele caísse de vez da árvore.

* * *

Yuki foi despertada por uma forte pressão ao redor do pescoço. Aterrorizada, encarou Hiko, cuja mão era o que apertava seu frágil pescoço. Sentia o ar faltar, junto com uma dor insuportável..

- Não tenho muito tempo para fazer o que quero com você agora, Yuki – disse o youkai mostrando os longos caninos – Só preciso de um pouco mais do seu sangue. Talvez isso me faça apagar de vez essas cicatrizes no meu peito.

Hiko soltou a mão do pescoço, levando-a até a boca de Yuki, impedindo-a de gritar enquanto mais uma vez se servia do sangue da jovem. Não demorou muito com aquilo, queria ver se tinha algum efeito rápido.

- Maldição! - exclamou irritado ao notar que as cicatrizes continuavam lá, sem nenhuma melhora – Eu vou matar aquele miserável.

Seu ódio o fez esquecer de Yuki e sair do quarto com pressa. A jovem permaneceu deitada, com a palma da mão pressionada sobre o novo ferimento.

- Heitaro... - sussurrou magoada – Pedi que ficasse comigo...que não me deixasse sozinha. Onde está você, meu irmão?

* * *

Heitaro ergueu o nariz, sentindo no ar o cheiro de um humano por perto. Deixou cair das mãos as ervas que havia colhido, e seguiu o cheiro até deparar-se com uma cena rara.

"Uma criança humana?" pensou se escondendo atrás de uma árvore para poder observar melhor "E sozinha?".

O hanyou não notara Jaken pendurado na árvore. Nem mesmo notou seu cheiro ou presença, tão embasbacado que estava com a pequena menina indefesa.

"Como diz Hiko: Nada como o sangue de uma criança para nos dar o poder máximo..." pensou sorrindo e se preparando para atacar a garotinha.

Ia surgir na frente da menina num salto. Depois a pegaria pelo pescoço, apertando até ouvir todos os ossos se quebrarem. O sangue da criança compensaria a costumeira culpa que sentia após fazer isso. Colocou um pé para trás, procurando tomar impulso para o salto, quando ouviu um resmungo pouco a frente.

Jaken desceu da árvore com uma cara nada alegre. Rin conteve uma risada pelo insucesso do youkai, e se levantou, juntando do chão todas as frutas novamente.

- Parece que a fruta venceu o sr – ela disse – Mas não fique triste, sr Jaken. Aqui há muitas outras que devem ser muito mais gostosas que aquela.

- Vamos embora – disse o servo emburrado – O amo Sesshoumaru deve estar a nossa espera.

"Amo Sesshoumaru?" Heitaro tentou se lembrar do nome "Não pode ser nenhum homem dos vilarejos... não com esse nome".

Seguiu com cuidado os dois, e não conteve um sorriso animado com o que viu.

"Aquele youkai..." disse ao ver Sesshoumaru ao longe "Essa criança humana está junto com o youkai? Parece que não é só o Hiko que vai poder se vingar desse tal... Sesshoumaru".

Deu meia volta, sem se esquecer das ervas e frutas para a irmã. Correu o máximo que conseguia, querendo contar logo a novidade ao mestre.

- Enquanto Hiko cuida do youkai, eu vou dar um fim naquela menina humana – planejava pelo caminho.

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhou para trás, e esperou pela volta de Rin e Jaken. Dali, planejava buscar um lugar onde pudessem ficar sem nenhum problema. Seria assim até que Hiko resolvesse aparecer, já que sem poder sentir sua presença, Sesshoumaru era incapaz de encontrá-lo antes.

* * *

Yuki penteou os cabelos, deixando-os soltos sobre os ombros para esconder a nova marca no pescoço. Vestia um kimono branco, pouco se importando com a possibilidade dos ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo sangrarem e mancharem o tecido, revelando ao irmão os abusos que sofria. Terminou de se arrumar e deixou o quarto. Não ficaria ali esperando pela volta de Heitaro, sendo um alvo fácil para Hiko. Resolveu procurar pela sacerdotisa, com quem poderia conversar.

O sol começava a vencer as nuvens nubladas, e o calor também aumentava. Yuki parou para descansar por alguns minutos durante o caminho, notando que ainda não estava tão bem como imaginava. Agora estava sentada sob a sombra generosa de uma alta árvore, cujas flores brancas caíam sem parar, forrando o solo como um lindo tapete. Pegou uma dessas flores na mão, levando-a ao nariz para cheirá-la.

- Você faz jus à sua beleza... - comentou ela – Seu cheiro também é maravilhoso...

Colocou a flor de volta no chão, se levantou e voltou a caminhar. Queria chegar ao vilarejo antes do sol chegar no alto do céu, para que não sofresse ainda mais com o calor na volta. Os cabelos negros eram levados pelo vento fraco, e contrastavam com a brancura da roupa, dando uma aparência angelical a jovem. Logo sumiu em meio à mata, rumo ao vilarejo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru parou de repente, fazendo Jaken, que vinha em seu encalço, bater em suas pernas.

- Perdoe-me, amo Sesshoumaru – disse o servo com medo – Eu não tive a intenção de...

- Cale-se - disse Sesshoumaru serenamente.

- Já chegamos? - perguntou Rin, que até então cochilava nas costas de Aruru.

- Nós ficaremos aqui... - disse Sesshoumaru olhando para a frente – Pelo menos até eu conseguir terminar com aquele youkai.

Jaken e Rin olharam para o mesmo lugar que o protetor olhava. Ficaram boquiabertos com a caverna que estava a frente deles. Ela era muito maior que a outra em que haviam ficado, e até mesmo parecia ter sido aberta por mãos humanas, e não ser uma obra da natureza.

- É gigante! - exclamou Rin.

- Acha que não há nenhum animal aí dentro, amo Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Jaken.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu ao servo. Caminhou até a entrada da caverna, cuja abertura devia ter quase o triplo de sua altura, sendo logo envolvido pela escuridão do lugar.

- Vamos, sr Jaken – disse Rin descendo das costas de Aruru e correndo para a caverna.

O servo pegou as rédeas do youkai dragão e saiu atrás dos outros. O ambiente não era nada aconchegante em seu começo. Caminharam num corredor escuro e longo, no qual era impossível para Rin ver Sesshoumaru que estava um pouco à sua frente. Mas ela ia sem medo, enquanto Jaken olhava para os lados temendo que algo saltasse das paredes em cima dele.

Sesshoumaru avistou uma claridade bem ao fundo da caverna e apressou o passo. Chegou à uma espécie de ante-sala, onde a luz do sol se infiltrava por uma fresta no teto da caverna. À frente tinha uma parede rochosa, indício do fim do caminho para qualquer ser que não tivesse o mesmo instinto de Sesshoumaru.

- Então, é aqui? - ele perguntou-se surpreso – Minha intuição me trouxe até aqui...

Tocou a parede de rochas, tentando sentir algo mais que o ajudasse a resolver aquele quebra-cabeça. Não foi preciso pensar em nada. Seu simples encostar fez a parede começar a tremer, causando um barulho que fez Rin gritar.

- Está tudo bem, Rin – disse Sesshoumaru vendo a menina assustada no meio da escuridão – Não há perigo aqui.

A parede começou a se abrir, deixando escapar uma luz mais intensa de seu interior. Jaken, que acabara de chegar correndo, viu boquiaberto surgir uma ampla área detrás da parede de rochas.

- Mas o que é isso? - perguntou o servo embasbacado.

- Isso, Jaken, é algo que somente os que possuem o nobre sangue de minha família pode encontrar – disse Sesshoumaru com um discreto meio sorriso nos lábios – Aqui, neste lugar, meus antepassados se reuniam para planejar tudo o que faziam.

- É lindo! - disse Rin.

- E como o sr sabia desse lugar? - perguntou Jaken.

- Minha intuição me guiou até aqui – respondeu ele – Lembro de quando minha mãe contava sobre os esconderijos dos youkais cães do Leste. Ela sempre disse que o nosso sangue sempre nos guiava ao que era nosso.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até o meio da área. Uma lagoa azul e cristalina recebia a luz solar que entrava por uma outra fresta, depois a espalhava pela caverna na forma de reflexos nas paredes. Mesmo tendo se passado séculos desde que os últimos youkais cães se reuniram ali, era possível sentir o poder deles ainda preso entre aquelas paredes.

Rin correu para a água, soltando um grito de entusiasmo com a temperatura agradável. Jaken deixou-se contagiar pela alegria da garotinha, e foi o próximo a entrar na lagoa.

"Sei que meus antepassados não se aborrecerão com a presença de uma humana aqui..." pensou Sesshoumaru.

Jaken estranhou quando viu o amo dar as costas e deixar a caverna.

- Amo Sesshoumaru... - ele chamou – Já vamos embora?

- Ah, não! - reclamou Rin – Aqui é um lugar maravilhoso. Vamos ficar mais um pouquinho...

- Aquietem-se – disse Sesshoumaru sem parar de caminhar e sem olhar para trás – Eu volto logo. Vocês podem ficar aqui.

Deixou os companheiros na caverna e tratou de buscar a única pessoa para quem mostraria aquele lugar. Se Rin podia entrar na caverna sem sentir nenhuma das barreiras que impediam a passagem dos inimigos, Yuki também poderia fazê-lo.

"Esse lugar servirá como um esconderijo para você, Yuki" pensava pelo caminho "Se em algum momento eu não puder ajudá-la, pelo menos você terá para onde correr...".

* * *

Uma inquietação tomou conta de Yuki. Já estava perto do vilarejo da sacerdotisa quando começou a sentir-se impelida a desviar seu caminho, e seguir um pouco mais adiante. Parou, olhando para os lados, pensando no que fazer.

- Para onde eu vou? - perguntou-se indecisa – Sei que não há nada além de mata fechada pela frente, mas ainda assim me sinto tentada a desistir da visita à Hana.

Resolveu confiar na intuição. Entrou na mata, dando um novo rumo ao passeio. O olhar brilhava com a expectativa do que encontraria adiante, mas ainda não vira nada que não lhe fosse conhecido. Ouviu o som de água corrente, e o seguiu, desejando chegar logo ao riacho que até então era a única novidade.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se agachou, juntando na mão uma quantidade boa de água. Bebeu do líquido puro, como se tivesse mesmo sede. Depois continuou naquela posição, apenas olhando as folhas e galhos que eram arrastados pela fraca, mas insistente, correnteza. Só desviou o olhar quando notou alguém se aproximar da margem oposta. Ergueu o rosto devagar na direção da pessoa, até que os olhos se encontraram.

- Parece que o Leste não é grande o bastante para nós dois – ele comentou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Yuki desviou o olhar, envergonhada.

- Eu não o procurava... - disse ela – Foi mesmo uma...

- Coincidência? - ele perguntou se levantando – Ultimamente somos vítimas de muitas coincidências, não é mesmo?

Yuki baixou o olhar para as águas. Se pudesse ver seu rosto refletido ficaria irritada com tamanha vermelhidão nas bochechas.

- Não... dessa vez não foi coincidência – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não tinha mesmo...

- Eu a procurava – ele a interrompeu.

Yuki ficou surpresa com as palavras do youkai.

- Me... procurava? - ela perguntou – Por... quê?

- Apenas me siga – disse ele caminhando para a mata.

Yuki nem considerou a hipótese de recusar aquele pedido, ou ordem, melhor dizendo. Atravessou o raso riacho e seguiu Sesshoumaru, sem saber onde iam.

* * *

Heitaro entrou no castelo apressado. Encontrou Hiko parado na porta do quarto de Yuki, olhando para seu interior fixamente.

- Hiko? - ele chamou sem que o youkai o olhasse – O que procura aí?

- Parece que sua irmã já está melhor – disse Hiko – Tanto que já saiu de casa, assim que eu desviei o olhar...

- Isso é bom – disse Heitaro.

- Bom...? Isso é ótimo, hanyou – disse Hiko com um sorriso maldoso no rosto – Fico satisfeito com a recuperação dela...Você nem imagina quanto...

O youkai fechou a porta do quarto de Yuki com força. Mal podia esperar pela volta dela para casa.

"Se já está bem o bastante para passear, Yuki, então está bem o bastante para me servir...".

- Hiko, eu trago algumas boas notícias – Heitaro o despertou do pensamento.

- Que boas notícias?

- Eu descobri como o youkai se chama... Ele se chama Sesshoumaru...

- E do que me servirá saber o nome daquele miserável? - perguntou Hiko impaciente – Eu não pretendo fazer uma lápide para o túmulo dele...

- Mas não foi apenas isso que eu descobri. Descobri também que ele não está sozinho.

- Não? - essa informação pareceu muito mais interessante para Hiko – Ele está em grupo?

- Sim... - respondeu Heitaro – Mas não é um grupo grande, e nem são todos youkais.

- Como assim?

- Ele anda acompanhado de dois youkais que não parecem muito fortes e...

Heitaro deu uma pausa na frase, deixando Hiko ainda mais impaciente.

- Diga logo, Heitaro!

- E ele também tem a companhia de uma criança... uma criança humana.

Hiko encarou Heitaro sem entender. Que uso teria para uma criança? Poderia matá-la apenas, nada mais. Ia mandar Heitaro deixá-lo em paz, quando pensou numa coisa.

- Uma criança humana? - disse o youkai – Até que essa é uma informação útil. Essa criança deve ter seu valor para o youkai... logo, ela é uma peça importante nessa minha vingança...

Heitaro sorriu satisfeito com a expressão do mestre. Sabia que Hiko não perderia a chance de acabar também com os outros companheiros de Sesshoumaru, e esperava ansiosamente que Hiko deixasse a criança por sua conta.

- Amanhã, Heitaro – disse Hiko – Amanhã será o dia em que começaremos nossa vingança... Vamos usar tudo o que pudermos contra aquele verme. Descobriremos todos os seus pontos fracos, depois o destruíremos por completo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru parou diante da abertura no monte, e esperou por Yuki, que não conseguira seguir com a mesma rapidez o seu ritmo.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou quando ela chegou ao seu lado.

- Sim... - disse ela ofegante – Eu só estou um pouco cansada...

- Eu preferia que não precisasse andar tanto. Mas, é o único jeito de mostrar a você o lugar que deve procurar em uma necessidade.

- Lugar? - ela estranhou olhando para o monte à frente – Como assim "o lugar que devo procurar"?

- Venha! - ele disse entrando na caverna. Yuki novamente o seguiu, mas dessa vez mais pela curiosidade do que por impulso. Nunca havia ido tão longe, e estava ansiosa pelo que encontraria.

Sesshoumaru a guiava pela voz, dizendo um "por aqui" de tempos em tempos, fazendo-a perceber que ele estava bem próximo dela. Quando chegaram ao fim do corredor, Yuki olhou para a parede de rocha, ficando boquiaberta quando com apenas um toque Sesshoumaru a abriu.

Os olhos cinzas da jovem se iluminaram com a claridade do local. Sesshoumaru entrou na enorme caverna, enquanto ela permancia parada, imóvel e incerta sobre seguir adiante.

- Pode vir – disse Sesshoumaru virando-se para ela.

- Que lugar é esse? - ela perguntou deixando que o olhar fascinado percorrersse o ambiente.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse responder Rin chamou por Yuki, e veio correndo na direção dela com um enorme sorriso.

- Veja, srta Yuki – disse a menina eufórica – Tem um lugar para a gente nadar!

Rin agarrou a mão dela e a arrastou, levando-a de vez para dentro do local. Como mágica, a parede de rochas se fechou atrás deles, conservando aquele lindo lugar longe do conhecimento de outras pessoas.

- Espere um pouco, Rin – disse Yuki que já estava sendo arrastada para o meio da lagoa – Eu não quero me molhar...

Não foi ouvida pela garotinha que com a pequenina mão espirrou água em seu rosto. Já com metade do corpo dentro da água e com os cabelos molhados, não restava muita coisa para Yuki evitar molhar. Devolveu a brincadeira de Rin, e ambas ficaram se molhando por um bom tempo. Sesshoumaru, satisfeito com o lugar calmo e impenetrável, sentou-se recostado na parede de rochas claras, e fechou os olhos, deixando-se mergulhar num leve mas repousante sono, ouvindo distante, a algazarra provocada pelas duas meninas na lagoa.

* * *

A brincadeira continuou por um bom tempo. Depois, cansadas de tanto atravessaram as águas de um lado ao outro, Yuki e Rin sentaram-se na margem, e ficaram apenas olhando admiradas para o pequeno paraíso em que estavam. Um bocejo da garotinha chamou a atenção de Yuki.

- Está com sono, Rin? - perguntou ela e a menina confirmou meneando a cabeça – Por que não se deita e descansa um pouco? Acho que o Sesshoumaru não vai deixar a caverna tão logo.

As duas olharam para trás, procurando pelo youkai, que ainda estava dormindo.

- A srta não vai embora sem me dar tchau, vai? - disse Rin desconfiada.

- Não... - respondeu Yuki com um sorriso – Eu prometo que só irei quando você estiver bem acordada.

Rin se levantou, e procurou se acomodar encostada em Aruru. O dragão, que também aproveitava para dormir, abriu um pouco os olhos, reconhecendo a menina ao seu lado, depois acomodou-se de forma a deixar Rin mais confortável. Num dos cantos, Jaken também dormia, de barriga para cima e às vezes engasgando.

Yuki sorriu. À sua volta todos dormiam tranquilamente, enquanto ela não se sentia mais nem um pouco cansada. Com a impossibilidade de deixar a caverna, resolveu entrar novamente na lagoa, e ficar sob o feixe central de luz solar que entrava pelo buraco no alto do teto da caverna. Torceu o nariz ao perceber pouco antes de entrar na água, que já estava completamente seca.

"Vou me molhar tudo de novo..." pensou com certo remorço "Depois ficarei sentindo frio por um bom tempo de novo...".

* * *

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos devagar. Seu sono leve e cheio de sonhos terminaram repentinamente, como se um relógio interno o despertasse naquele momento. Primeiro encontrou o chão de terra e areia, depois levantou a cabeça, surpreso com o silêncio que havia se instalado no lugar. Viu apenas Yuki na lagoa, sentada, de costas para onde ele estava, passando os dedos com delicadeza sobre a superfície da água, como se tocasse um lençol. Não falou nada. Ficou observando a jovem. Admirando aquela sensualidade ingênua, que mesmo sem querer despertava atração.

Ouviu o ronco de Jaken, e também a respiração calma de Rin, e sabia que o sono deles era profundo. Ficariam ali por um bom tempo ainda, então passaria esse tempo olhando para aquela bela e frágil humana.

Uma engasgada de Jaken fez Yuki se assustar. Isso a trouxe também de volta a realidade. O sol já não entrava com tanta força pelo teto, o que significava que a noite não demoraria. Resolveu sair da água e esperar que os outros acordassem, só assim poderia voltar para casa. Levantou-se, passando a mão pela parte superior do corpo, retirando o excesso de água e colando ainda mais o kimono branco na pele. Quando se virou para caminhar até a margem foi que viu Sesshoumaru já acordado, e encarando-a sério.

- Eu o acordei? - ela perguntou preocupada.

Sesshoumaru balançou negativamente a cabeça. O olhar dele seguiu cada passo de Yuki para fora da lagoa, deixando-a um pouco envergonhada. Um bom assunto quebraria aquele silêncio congelante e aquele olhar ardente que eles compartilhavam.

- Por que veio para cá? - ela perguntou se sentando ao notar o quanto sua roupa ficara transparente – Como veio parar no Leste?

Uma respirada profunda antecedeu a resposta de Sesshoumaru. Havia muitos motivos, mas um deles era o maior.

- Fiz uma promessa, há muito tempo – ele começou a responder, já sem encará-la – Uma promessa à minha mãe, de que um dia conheceria as terra onde ela nasceu.

- Sua mãe? Então, ela era do Leste? E você, é de onde?

- Oeste... - ele respondeu ocultando o título nobre que antecedia aquela palavra – Eu sou do Oeste... Nunca havia conhecido o Leste antes, mesmo tendo vivido tanto.

Yuki sorriu. Sua curiosidade pedia por um número que indicasse o quanto aquele youkai ao seu lado havia vivido, mas conteve a deselegante questão.

- E você? - ele lançou a pergunta – Sei que não é do Leste...

- Não – ela respondeu ficando séria – Confesso que nunca soube muito bem de onde eu e meu irmão viemos. O monge que cuidou de nós dois dizia que éramos do sul, depois dizia que antes do sul viviamos pelo oeste também, mas... acho que já vivi em muitos lugares.

- O que sabe sobre sua vida, Yuki? Você parece não gostar de seu passado...

- Eu não tenho passado, Sesshoumaru – ela revelou olhando para o teto da caverna – Alguém que não guarda memória do que passou na vida não pode dizer que tem um passado...

- Você não se lembra de nada?

- Pouca coisa... E a maior parte delas do tempo em que andávamos sem rumo junto com o monge, trabalhando em casas de nobres senhores feudais em troca de comida... Agora, de antes disso, só uma lembrança eu guardei...

- Algo bom?

Ela respondeu balançando negativamente a cabeça, depois se levantou e caminhou até a margem da lagoa novamente.

- Lembro de minha mãe... - disse ela emocionada – Para muitos seria uma boa lembrança, mas para mim... só aumenta minha tristeza... Lembro do dia em que ela nos abandonou. Cada palavra do que ela disse antes de nos entregar ao primeiro desconhecido pelo caminho. Cada detalhe da justificativa dela para o que fazia, e em quem ela jogou a culpa pelo que aconteceu...

- Quem ela culpou? - Sesshoumaru perguntou já antevendo a resposta.

O olhar de Yuki se voltou para o youkai, depois encontrou o chão.

- Ela culpou a mim... - respondeu após um silêncio – Depois do acidente em que eu me queimei e acabei com essa cicatriz nas costas, nós fomos expulsos do vilarejo em que viviamos, segundo o que o monge contou...

- Expulsos? - estranhou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim... Parece que já não gostavam de minha mãe no vilarejo, e depois do que aconteceu, eles decidiram mandar embora aquela mulher que sequer cuidava bem dos filhos... Ela era um péssimo exemplo para as mulheres mais jovens, pois bebia, largava as crianças pelas ruas do vilarejo e se engraçava com todos os homens...

- Ainda assim... não vejo sua culpa nisso...

- Ela disse que se não fosse por minha causa, ela jamais teria sido expulsa do vilarejo... simples, não?

- Simples... - repetiu ele sério – Uma desculpa esfarrapada e simples...

Os olhos de Yuki se encheram de lágrimas, contrastando com um sorriso meigo nos lábios jovens.

- Ela me olhou no fundo dos olhos... e como se apenas estivesse dizendo que ia dar uma saída falou: _"Essa marca em suas costas definiu seu futuro, filha... E não serei eu que estarei ao seu lado na hora em que ele chegar... por nada nesse mundo eu quero estar ao seu lado nesse momento"._

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa, intrigado com aquela história.

- Por que uma cicatriz tem tanto valor? - ele perguntou – Ainda se fosse algo vísivel, que pudesse afugentar as pessoas, mas... está escondida todo o tempo...

- Eu também gostaria de saber... - disse Yuki limpando os olhos – A sacerdotisa Hana uma vez disse que muitos camponeses tem estranhas superstições, como acreditar que alguém com cicatrizes ou algum sinal de nascença traga má sorte, péssimas colheitas, essas coisas... e que por isso eu muitas vezes não era bem tratada nos lugares em que ia. Mas, minha própria mãe, abandonar-me por causa dessa marca que eu carrego... mesmo que ela fosse a mais superticiosa das mulheres, não tem desculpa...

Yuki permaneceu quieta, enquanto tentava se lembrar da fisionomia da mãe, sem sucesso.

- Eu tenho que esquecer de vez tudo isso... - disse ela por fim – Não sou mais uma criança que precisa de uma mãe... E também, tenho que cuidar de Heitaro... Minha única família...

- Família... - Sesshoumaru repetiu aquela palavra num sussurro – Eu também penso em minha família...

Yuki o encarou curiosa.

- Pensa em sua mãe? - ela perguntou.

O youkai suspirou. Não era dessa família que ele falava. E sim "sua família". Aquela constituída por ele... e o sangue de seu sangue, sua filha.

- Você não tem irmãos? - a pergunta de Yuki o deixou com a expressão ainda mais desolada.

- Um irmão... - a resposta saiu sem muita vontade – Um hanyou, assim como o seu irmão...

Yuki ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa. Deixou escapar um meio sorriso com a coincidência, mas o desfez rapidamente quando notou o olhar sério do youkai.

- Deve existir muitos hanyous por aí... - ela comentou – Vejo que os youkais não sentem tanto desprezo assim pelos humanos.

- Houve um tempo em que eu discordaria do que disse. Mas hoje... não sou tão certo de que os youkais odeiem os humanos como dizem.

A conversa terminou naquela frase. Aquele assunto já não renderia muito, e se rendesse, seriam lembranças que preferiam apagar de vez da mente. Ficaram em silêncio, com Yuki na margem da lagoa, olhando as águas paradas da lagoa, sem perceber que o olhar de Sesshoumaru percorria as curvas de seu corpo realçadas pela tranparência do tecido úmido.

- Ainda está arrependida? - ele perguntou baixo, levando-a a virar a cabeça para trás.

- O que disse?

- Perguntei se ainda está arrependida do que aconteceu naquela noite... - ele continuou com a voz calma - ...quando ficamos sozinhos na mata?

Yuki sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha. Sabia que ele estava perguntando sobre o dia em que ela entregou-se a ele, e nem imaginava a resposta correta para isso.

- Não sei... - confessou de forma tímida - Eu preferia não lembrar disso mais, mas...

- Mas se lembra, não é? - ele perguntou após uma pausa – Você não consegue esquecer, não é?

- Não é algo fácil de se esquecer... Ainda mais quando o que a gente sente é tão novo... tão diferente do que é normalmente...

- Então não achou ruim...? - a voz dele agora continha um toque malicioso.

- Nunca disse que foi ruim... - sem querer Yuki devolveu a resposta com o mesmo tom.

Um meio sorriso sedutor se formou no canto dos lábios do youkai. Ele olhou para o lado em que os companhheiros dormiam, avaliando o risco de seus atos seguintes. Depois voltou a encarar Yuki, com um brilho intenso no olhar.

- Deseja sentir tudo aquilo de novo? - a pergunta saiu num sussurro, mas pareceu ter ecoado por toda a caverna.

Yuki estremeceu. Entendera a pergunta, e mais uma vez não tinha resposta para ela. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, protegendo-se do olhar do youkai, mas depois soltou os braços novamente, desejando os olhos dourados que a analizavam de cima a baixo.

Sesshoumaru levou a mão até a lateral do corpo, soltando a armadura e deixando-a ao seu lado, no chão.

- Vem cá...

As palavras de Sesshoumaru mais uma vez estremeceram o corpo de Yuki, e ela fechou os olhos com força, como se aquilo se tornasse irreal demais para estar acontecendo, e que ao abri-los descobriria que estava mergulhada num sonho maravilhoso.

- Venha, Yuki...

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Não demorou dois segundos para que começasse a caminhar na direção do youkai, que por sua vez exibia um sorriso de satisfação. Parou frente a ele, esperando por mais alguma palavra.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Apenas olhou para o chão, fazendo-se entender que a queria ali, ajoelhada, o que foi logo obedecido. Ele estava sentado com as pernas separadas, dobradas e o braço repousava sobre o joelho direito. Foi naquele vão entre as pernas do youkai que Yuki se ajoelhou, mantendo uma distância mínima do corpo dele. Ela pousou as mãos sobre as coxas, sem notar que inconscientemente cravava as unhas na perna, sobre o tecido da roupa, machucando a pele. O olhar de Sesshoumaru mais uma vez a analizou, tentando descobrir o quanto ela se sentia atraída por ele naquele momento, mas a força da pedra que ela carregava no pescoço tornava isso impossível. Levou a mão ao laço do kimono, sendo impedido de desfazê-lo por Yuki.

- Não... eles... - ela disse olhando para os companheiros do youkai, que mesmo estando dormindo e distantes, podiam flagrar os dois.

- Eles não vão acordar... e mesmo que acordem... não saberão o que acontece antes que eu possa afastar-me do seu corpo...

A mão de Yuki soltou a de Sesshoumaru, deixando-o livre para puxar o laço da roupa. Em seguida a mão do youkai entrou lentamente pela abertura do kimono, contornando a cintura da humana e puxando-a para perto dele com delicadeza. Ele procurou olhar bem no fundo dos olhos cinzas de Yuki, sabendo que o olhar dela não era afetado pelo poder do colar protetor. Foi surpreendido pela ação rápida da jovem, que o beijou antes que ele pensasse em tomar essa iniciativa. Foi a língua dela que procurou a sua, e não o contrário, como imaginou. Um beijo ardente, ávido e longo tornou ainda mais forte o calor dos dois corpos, que já se encontravam completamente unidos. Os braços de Yuki seguraram os ombros dele, escapando de vez em quando pelas costas, em forma de carinhos e arranhões. A mão dele desceu pelas costas de Yuki, atravessando as nádegas e segurando a coxa dela. Fez Yuki passar suas pernas sobre as dele, que já se encontravam estendidas paralelas. Afastou o rosto dela, quebrando o beijo e a encarando sério.

- Vou deixar que faça o que quiser... - disse ele.

Yuki entendeu bem aquele recado, e sem pressa levou suas mãos à calça de Sesshoumaru. Soltou o laço, depois enfiou a mão pela peça de roupa, encontrando o sexo dele. Ele soltou um discreto gemido ao sentir a mão quente e delicada de Yuki o tocando. Enquanto a jovem abaixava sua calça, ele erguia o kimono dela até a cintura, deixando os corpos livres o suficiente para o que queriam fazer. Voltaram a se beijar assim que os corpos se uniram de vez, tornando-se um só. Yuki começou a se movimentar lentamente, procurando o ritmo adequado para ambos, deixando o olhar escapar para o lado de vez em quando, preocupada com a possibilidade de Rin ou Jaken acordarem.

Foi quando ele agarrou seu queixo com firmeza, e a obrigou a encará-lo.

- Esqueça-os... - ele ordenou baixo – Nada vai nos atrapalhar nesse momento...

Foi o suficiente para que Yuki se desligasse de tudo ao redor. Quando os lábios voltaram a se tocar, ela se entregou de vez. O ritmo de seus movimentos tornaram-se perfeitos, obrigando o youkai a pará-la algumas vezes, antes que aquilo terminasse muito antes do que ele desejava. Queria poder sentir-se daquele jeito pelo o restante do dia. Retardaria o prazer o máximo que conseguisse, apenas para continuar sentindo o corpo de Yuki sobre o seu, a pele dela contra a sua, os cabelos dela enroscando-se em seus dedos e sua língua junto à sua.

Os tremores do corpo de Yuki,que se intensificavam de tempos em tempos, mostrava que para ela o momento máximo do prazer não acontecera apenas uma vez. A cada orgasmo ela se perguntava se ainda era possível sentir aquilo novamente, e nem imaginava se aquilo era comum ou se era mesmo uma mulher de sorte.

Sesshoumaru apertou o corpo de Yuki contra o seu, sucumbindo de vez ao prazer, já que o corpo se negava a abrir mão daquela sensação mais uma vez. Foi a vez dele estremecer por inteiro, mordendo o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter um gemido mais alto. Sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue atingir sua língua, sendo depois dividido com Yuki em mais um beijo. Quando os olhos se abriram, encararam a jovem com certa desconfiança.

- Nenhum feitiço seria capaz de tornar-me tão indefeso como agora, Yuki... - ele sussurrou sério – Tenho que admitir que sou agradecido por não ser minha inimiga, pois arrancaria meu coração sem que eu tivesse a mínima força para me defender...

Ela sorriu. Depois deixou o corpo apoiar-se contra o dele, mostrando que não era apenas ele que estava exausto. Ele a abraçou, desejando que pudessem se deitar e descansar um pouco, mas o local não permitia tal recompensa para os amantes. Ajeitou a calça, e pegou o laço do kimono de Yuki, entregando-o na mão dela. Só então ela se lembrou de que não estavam sozinhos. Fechou a roupa, olhando para o lado. Aliviou-se ao ver que os outros ainda dormiam tranquilos, e se levantou, sentindo o corpo molhado de suor e do prazer dos dois.

- Vou até a água... - ela sussurrou para um ainda irrecuperado Sesshoumaru.

Ele a segiu com os olhos, enquanto sentia o coração voltar a bater normalmente. Observou o modo dela jogar á agua pelas pernas, lavando-se, livrando-se dos fluídos corporais dele, e nesse momento apenas pôde pensar que seria bom que o feitiço da velha sacerdotisa fosse eficiente, ou então teria que se preocupar mais uma vez com a possibilidade de um herdeiro. E isso não poderia acontecer até que ele reencontrasse Satsumi, a única que ele desejava dividir tal alegria.

Um bocejo de Rin atraiu sua atenção. A menina iria acordar logo, então resolveu evitar qualquer especulação recolando a armadura e se arrumando direito. Yuki também notou Rin, e deixou as águas, sabendo que a menina ia querer brincar se a visse ali. Sentou-se próximo a Sesshoumaru, mas não o suficiente para que parecessem tão íntimos. Ficou em silêncio, apenas observando o modo como ele ajeitava as espadas na cintura.

Rin se sentou, e procurou primeiro pelo protetor, depois pela nova amiga. Terminou de se espreguiçar e foi até eles, sentando-se ao lado de Yuki, que passou a mão em seus cabelos num carinho.

- Viu? - perguntou Yuki – Não disse que a esperaria acordar?

- Que bom que a srta continua aqui – disse a garotinha ainda sonolenta – Que bom se a srta pudesse ficar para sempre com a gente.

Yuki encarou Sesshoumaru envergonhada. O youkai por sua vez apenas levantou os olhos em sua direção, sem se incomodar com as palavras da menina.

- Isso é impossível, Rin – Yuki disse – Lembra-se que eu tenho um irmão para cuidar? Ele se parece com uma criança muito mais que você...

- Já deseja ir embora? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Yuki olhou para a luz que entrava na caverna pela fresta no teto, vendo que ela já estava bem fraca.

- Talvez esteja mesmo no momento de voltar... - disse ela – Logo a noite chegará e...

- Perguntei se "quer" ir embora – ele a interrompeu – Não se é o momento certo.

- Querer? - ela não conseguiu conter um largo sorriso – Bom, querer eu não quero, mas...

- Então será assim – disse Sesshoumaru se levantando – Você passará essa noite conosco. Amanhã cedo eu a libertarei.

- O quê? - perguntou Yuki surpresa – Não posso, tenho que...

- Por que quer voltar para o castelo? - ele perguntou encarando-a sério – O que há de bom lá para que recuse passar a noite aqui?

Yuki se calou. Não tinha mesmo porque voltar para casa. Para começar havia Hiko. Depois, nem mesmo podia contar com o irmão ao seu lado. Certamente ou ficaria sozinha porque os dois youkais saíriam em busca de alimentos, ou ficaria com Hiko, que facilmente conseguiria mandar Heitaro para algum lugar longe durante toda a noite.

- Eu ficarei... - disse ela com um sorriso sem graça no rosto – Não há mesmo nada lá para mim.

* * *

Jaken foi o escolhido para deixar a caverna em busca de alimentos para o grupo. Rin se ofereceu para ir junto, mas o servo rapidamente recusou a oferta, preferindo a companhia silenciosa de Aruru. Yuki então entreteu a menina com uma história infantil, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos dela numa bela trança. Sesshoumaru, que parecia mais preocupado com seus pensamentos, estava em pé ao lado da abertura da caverna, olhando com admiração para o local.

Após terminar o penteado de Rin, Yuki se levantou e se aproximou do youkai. Tinha uma pergunta a fazer, embora tivesse quase certeza de que Sesshoumaru não perderia seu tempo respondendo. Ela parou ao lado dele, e com delicadeza tocou o ombro dele, descendo pela parte onde deveria estar seu braço, atraindo o olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo confuso de Sesshoumaru.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou baixo, evitando que Rin ouvisse a conversa dos dois – Com seu braço... o que...?

- Apenas um acidente durante minha vida... - ele respondeu voltando a olhar para a caverna – Algo que não há a necessidade de eu lhe contar.

- Você é um youkai poderoso – continuou Yuki deslizando a mão pela armadura, de forma quase inconsciente – Poderia ter seu braço de volta...

- Não preciso dele – disse ele dando um passo para frente e interrompendo o toque da jovem – Minha força não é menor por causa disso.

Yuki suspirou pesadamente. O silêncio que se instalou depois daquela frase mostrava o quanto era difícil manter um assunto com o youkai. Justo naquele momento em que ela começava a se interessar tanto por ele, pela vida dele antes de chegar até ali, por qualquer pequeno detalhe que ele pudesse revelar. Ficou olhando para o chão, preocupada com aquela sensação nova que experimentava.

"Até mesmo sua respiração parece conter algo mágico, me entorpecendo e hipnotizando, youkai..." pensou ela "Será que esse é o sentimento de que a sacerdotisa Hana falava? Será que esse é o amor que ela previu que sentiria por você?".

Espantou da cabeça o pensamento. Não podia se deixar influênciar pelas coisas ditas por Hana. O fato dela ser uma sacerdotisa poderosa não a tornava tão certa em suas suposições. E apaixonar-se pelo youkai seria muito estúpido da parte de Yuki, já que o acontecera entre eles parecia mais um passatempo do que verdadeiramente prenúncio de algum sentimento.

Sesshoumaru retirou as duas espadas da cintura, colocando-as no chão, sob o olhar curioso da jovem humana.

- Suas espadas... - ela disse – são tão poderosas quanto você?

Ele a encarou com seriedade.

- A força da espada depende de quem as carrega – respondeu de um modo frio – De que adiantaria uma espada poderosa, se eu não tivesse poder o suficiente para possuí-la?

- Então... - Yuki ponderou com um olhar vago – elas são fortes... - levou a mão até a bainha de uma delas, tocando-a com delicadeza – E segundo suas palavras... Hiko também é poderoso...

- Está se referindo ao fato dele possuir uma espada? - perguntou Sesshoumaru com desdém – Uma espada qualquer tolo pode ter... ainda assim, ele não é poderoso...

- Mas a espada dele é...

A voz de Yuki saiu baixa, parecendo a de uma menina assustada. O youkai a sua frente não entendia o temor dela, já que da primeira vez em que lutara com Hiko a espada dele não parecia muito mais do que uma espada youkai comum.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Yuki – ele disse - Hiko não tem chances de me vencer numa luta, por mais que sua espada seja forte. Eu o matarei sem nem mesmo precisar usar a Toukijin.

- Toukijin? - Yuki o encarou curiosa.

Sesshoumaru levou a mão até a espada feita com o dente do youkai que conseguira quebrar a Tessaiga, erguendo-a e exibindo-a para Yuki.

- Essa é a Toukijin – disse ele – Não é a espada que eu deveria carregar, mas é tão forte quanto àquela que me foi negada por meu pai.

O olhar de Yuki não se prendeu muito tempo naquela espada, que lhe pareceu conter um perigo enorme apenas de olhá-la. Ficou admirada com a outra, ainda pousada no chão, dentro de sua bainha. Aquela espada sim parecia possuir algo especial, mesmo sem possuir nenhuma beleza.

- E essa? - perguntou ela pegando a espada com todo cuidado – Você também deu um nome a ela?

- Tenseiga – disse Sesshoumaru puxando apenas a bainha, deixando a espada brilhar com a luz fraca que entrava pelo buraco no teto da caverna – Esse nome não foi escolhido por mim... e sim por meu pai... pertenceu a ele.

- Deve ter muito valor para você – comentou Yuki segurando a espada com as duas mãos, como se o peso dela fosse tão grande a ponto de necessitar disso.

- Valor o suficiente... Mas seu uso é mínimo... Não será muito útil em minha luta contra Hiko.

Yuki parecia não ter escutado nada do que ele acabara de dizer. Estava hipnotizada pela espada, passando os olhos pela lâmina, revirando na mente alguma coisa que tal arma lhe fazia se lembrar.

- Vejo que gostou da Tenseiga – Sesshoumaru disse acordando-a dos pensamentos.

- Como? - disse ela – Desculpe, eu estava pensando em algo... só que não sei em quê.

Ele estendeu o braço, esperando que ela lhe devolvesse a espada. Yuki entregou a Tenseiga, sentindo que ela guardava muitos usos, e que esses logo seriam descobertos por Sesshoumaru.

Alguns minutos depois Jaken retornava de sua busca por alimentos, carregando alguns legumes que poderiam ser comidos sem a necessidade de serem assados, já que seria impossível acender uma fogueira dentro da caverna. Yuki ofereceu-se para ajudar, e para sua surpresa, o servo aceitou a oferta, e ambos trabalharam em harmonia e sem reclamação por parte do pequeno youkai. A única coisa que tirou Jaken do sério foi mais uma das músicas inventadas por Rin, dessa vez falando da careca do servo, o que o levou a fechar a cara aborrecido.

Quando o céu escureceu de vez, mergulhando a caverna numa escuridão total, auxiliada ainda mais pela noite de céu fechado, sem estrelas, não restou outra alternativa à Rin e Yuki que não fosse dormir. Os youkais, com seus olhos capazes de enxergar no escuro ainda permaneceram alertas por mais um tempo, mesmo em silêncio. Sesshoumaru já havia conseguido descanso suficiente com o cochilo da tarde, e agora sentia-se mais disposto a não descansar do que nunca. Esperou apenas que as duas humanas dormissem, e que tudo parecesse o mais tranquilo possível, antes de avisar ao servo o que pretendia fazer.

- Jaken – disse ele encarando o servo em meio à escuridão – Eu não ficarei aqui essa noite. Tome conta delas... eu volto pela manhã.

Saiu da caverna, deixando uma pequena fenda aberta para a passagem dos companheiros caso houvesse a vital necessidade de deixarem aquele refúgio. Embrenhou na mata, buscando por algo de interessante para preencher sua noite, embora preferisse ter ficado na caverna, esperando que todos dormissem, para mais uma vez deixar o autocontrole desaparecer, e acordar Yuki em busca de mais um pouco daquela sensação boa que o corpo dela proporcionava.

"Agora tenho mais motivos para mandar aquele youkai para o inferno..." pensou enquanto desviava em alta velocidade das árvores pelo caminho "Não quero que ele volte a encostar em Yuki... eu a quero exclusivamente para mim agora...".

**Oh, sim, eu sei que demorei... perdoem... Podem jogar pedras nos monitores de vocês ao lerem essa nota, pois eu sentirei como se cada pedrada me acertasse em cheio na testa. Estive enrolada esses dias, e embora que quisesse atualizar uma vez por semana, parece que não sobram horas suficientes no relógio para isso, cruzes. Agradeço a quem manda reviews, e peço que continuem fazendo isso, pois me deixa muito feliz. Acho que antes do carnaval eu ainda coloco outro capítulo, mas não prometo, está bem? Qualquer coisa, já desejo um magnifico carnaval para todos, com muito descanso para os que como eu preferem o sossego de casa, e muita festa para aqueles que são foliões de corpo e alma. Beijos a todos...**

**Lady...**


	9. A paz que dura pouco

_**A paz que dura pouco...**_

_- Mas que lindo!_

Uma voz infantil invadiu os últimos sonhos de Yuki fazendo-a despertar do sono. Olhou para o lado, encontrando Rin, que fora quem dissera aquelas palavras.

- Veja, srta Yuki! - a menina apontou para o teto da caverna, obrigando a amiga a apertar os olhos para suportar a claridade.

Yuki enxergava algumas manchas amarelas se movendo, mas ainda não estava acordada o suficiente para discernir o que eram.

- São lindas, não são? - Rin perguntou indo à margem da lagoa e olhando diretamente para a fresta no alto – Lindas borboletas amarelas!

- Borboletas...? - Yuki indagou coçando os olhos para poder enxergar melhor – Sim, são lindas...

Uma grande quantidade de borboletas amarelas voavam sem parar de um lado ao outro, esperando sua vez de finalmente encontrar o exterior da caverna pela fresta.

- O sr Jaken disse que elas também dormem aqui – explicou Rin ainda admirada com os insetos – E disse que quando o sol entra pelo buraco, elas vão embora, em busca de suas vidas...

- Em busca de suas vidas... - Yuki repetiu aquela frase como se ela encaixasse perfeitamente para ela.

Levantou-se e ajeitou a roupa. Foi até a lagoa, onde algumas borboletas desafortunadas tentavam sair das águas onde um pequeno descuido as derrubou. Lavou o rosto e trançou os cabelos, se arrumando para poder ir embora.

Procurou discretamente por Sesshoumaru, percebendo que ele não se encontrava ali. Jaken que estava à poucos passos de distância pareceu ter notado.

- Ele não passou a noite aqui... - respondeu o servo – O amo Sesshoumaru não gosta de ficar preso em lugares como esse por muito tempo...

- Mesmo um lugar tão lindo? - perguntou ela olhando as borboletas começarem a diminuir de quantidade.

- Assim como as borboletas... - disse Jaken – O amo Sesshoumaru prefere ficar preso apenas o tempo suficiente, nunca mais do que o necessário...

- Será que ele demora a retornar?

- Acredito que não. Ele disse que voltava assim que amanhecesse.

Yuki olhou para a entrada da caverna. Esperava que ele não demorasse, porque, apesar de ainda estar chateada com Heitaro por ele a ter deixado sozinha, não queria que ele ficasse muito preocupado com esse repentino sumiço dela.

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhou sério para os corpos espalhados pela mata. Infelizmente as crianças que jaziam sem vida ali pareciam ter sido mortas na noite anterior. Sabia que apenas um youkai era tolo o suficiente para cometer tal insanidade e deixar os corpos em qualquer canto.

"Heitaro... o irmão de Yuki..." pensou ele "Como eu gostaria de tê-lo encontrado enquanto estava se divertindo por aqui... eu só não o mataria por respeito à Yuki, mas eu daria a surra que você merece... hanyou...".

Deu as costas e fez o caminho de volta a caverna. O dia já tinha amanhecido há um bom tempo, e certamente os companheiros o aguardavam para deixar aquele local. Lembrou-se de não comentar sobre o que acabara de ver com Yuki, já que ela não gostaria de ver as barbaridades cometidas pelo irmão.

* * *

- Yuki passou dos limites dessa vez – reclamou Heitaro preocupado – Onde já se viu? Sair sem avisar, ainda mais estando daquele jeito.

- Ela está muito bem, Heitaro – comentou Hiko limpando um filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca – Ela queria apenas chamar a atenção com aquela história de tristeza... Se eu fosse você, castigaria Yuki pelo que ela fez. E exija que ela diga onde passou a noite. Haja como um homem, pelo menos dessa vez, hanyou. Ou sua irmã é quem vai mandar nessa casa... e você será motivo de piada para humanos e youkais.

- Minha irmã não manda nessa casa, Hiko – Heitaro parecia irritado – Ela sabe que como mulher ela deve respeito a mim, mas... ela parece não gostar muito daqui...

- Ingrata... - Hiko disse deixando cair no piso da sala o corpo da mulher do qual ele se alimentava – Quantas não gostariam de ter a vida dela? - passou a mão pelos cabelos compridos de sua vítima, já morta, e que havia sido raptada em um vilarejo para ocupar o lugar que devia ser de Yuki – Quantas, não queriam possuír a mesma sorte? "Tenho vontade de deixar essse corpo em seu quarto, Yuki. Assim veria que sua ausência foi a razão da morte dessa inocente...".

* * *

Sesshoumaru passou os olhos pelo interior da caverna, satisfeito com a calma em que tudo se encontrava. Rin foi a primeira a vê-lo e acenou para o protetor. Yuki, até então de costas para a entrada da caverna, virou-se e não escondeu um sorriso ao ver que ele havia voltado.

- Jaken... - ele chamou pelo servo – Pegue Aruru. Vamos sair daqui...

Sem nem mais uma palavra, Sesshoumaru deu as costas e saiu por onde acabara de entrar. Já acostumada com a pouca atenção por parte do youkai, Rin correu atrás dele, sabendo que ele não pararia para chamá-las. Yuki esperou que Jaken saísse, arrastando Aruru, só depois seguiu os outros. Antes olhou por toda a caverna, incerta se deveria mesmo procurar aquele lugar quando precisasse se esconder. Talvez nunca mais voltasse ali, e queria guardar na memória todos os detalhes, e também todas as lembranças do momento que compartilhara com Sesshoumaru.

Correu para alcançar Rin, e observou o youkai aumentar cada vez mais sua distância do grupo.

Depois de uma caminhada longa, Sesshoumaru parou e olhou para trás, diretamente para Yuki. Ele esperou até que ela estivesse mais perto antes de falar algo.

- Imagino que esteja pensando em ir para sua casa – disse ele.

- Sim... - ela confirmou - Acredito que Heitaro está preocupado.

- Você sabe como voltar à caverna se for preciso, não?

Yuki olhou ao redor, memorizando mais um pouco do lugar onde estavam.

- Eu já sei o caminho – disse ela – Assim se for preciso mesmo que eu volte...

- Hoje à noite – ele a interrompeu – Você voltará aqui hoje à noite.

A voz firme dele não deixava espaço para contrariar seu pedido. Ou talvez Yuki já estivesse tão acostumada a receber ordens que não ousava discutí-las. Balançou a cabeça de acordo com o que Sesshoumaru dissera.

O youkai não esperou mais, voltou a caminhar, logo sendo seguido pelos companheiros. Yuki não o seguiu. O caminho pelo qual ele entrou na mata era o oposto do que deveria seguir se quisesse mesmo ir para casa. Tomou aquilo como um tchau do youkai, sabendo que ele não era muito ocupado com palavras, pelo menos não em frente aos outros.

- A srta não vem? - perguntou Rin.

- Não – respondeu Yuki – Preciso voltar para casa agora. Mas ainda nos veremos, Rin, e brincaremos muito.

Despediram-se com acenos e tomaram cada um seu rumo. Yuki sabia que Heitaro também não perderia a chance de lhe passar um sermão pelo sumiço, até mesmo para mostrar à ela o quanto era chato ser repreendido.

* * *

Foi Hiko quem abriu a porta, antecipando o gesto dela. Os olhos vermelhos do youkai encararam com raiva a indiferença nos cinzas dela, que passou direto por ele, indo ao quarto do irmão.

- Heitaro? - ela chamou antes de abrir a porta do quarto.

O irmão abriu a porta, encarando-o sério.

- Vejo que está bem melhor, minha irmã – ele disse com certa ironia.

- Desculpe, Heitaro – disse Yuki exibindo um sorriso que ele há muito não via – Sei que ficou preocupado. Queria poder ter avisado que não ficaria em casa, mas, algumas coisas impediram.

- E onde esteve? - perguntou Heitaro recebendo como resposta um abraço forte da irmã – Parece que passar um dia fora a deixou mais feliz.

- E como! - ela sorriu ainda mais – Nem imagina o quanto estou me sentindo bem. E respondendo sua questão, eu passei a noite na casa da sacerdotisa Hana.

Heitaro mudou de expressão rapidamente. Sua face antes irritada, parecia agora bastante preocupada.

- Na casa da sacerdotisa? - ele repetiu olhando para Hiko que estava um pouco atrás de Yuki.

- Sim... - confirmou Yuki – Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Se eu não estiver aqui, estarei lá.

- Mas... - Heitaro quase gaguejou ao falar – Ela não disse nada...

- Sobre o quê?

- Sei lá... alguma novidade... talvez um acontecimento diferente...

- Por que esté perguntando sobre isso? - estranhou Yuki – Você nunca se interessou pelo vilarejo. E não aconteceu nada de diferente lá. Está tudo calmo, como sempre.

Yuki deu as costas ao irmão, desmanchando o sorriso ao olhar para Hiko.

- Vou para o meu quarto, Heitaro – disse ela - Preciso ajeitar umas roupas minhas...

- Sim... sim, vá – Heitaro ainda estava abobado com o que a irmã dissera.

Hiko esperou que Yuki se trancasse em seu quarto, só então foi conversar com o hanyou.

- Como pode? - Heitaro perguntou confuso – A sacerdotisa não disse nada sobre o que aconteceu no vilarejo para Yuki? Nem que eu sou o responsável pela tragédia que aconteceu lá?

- Òbvio... - disse Hiko – Sua irmã está mentindo. Ela não passou a noite na casa daquela velha.

- O quê? - perguntou Heitaro ainda mais surpreso – E por que Yuki mentiria?

- O porquê eu não posso responder. Mas que ela está mentindo, está. Acha que ela não chegaria aqui com sermões e choros depois de ver o estrago que você causou no vilarejo da velha? Ela está muito feliz para quem foi visitar um local onde a mais nova construção é um cemitério. Muito feliz...

Hiko sentiu um estranho frio apoderar-se de seu corpo. De repente, a mulher que ele facilmente domava parecia intocável, simplesmente pelo modo indiferente com que ela o olhou ao chegar no castelo.

"O que essa humana anda aprontando?" perguntou-se em pensamento "Parece até que encontrou a solução para todos os seus problemas... devo descobrir o motivo de seu sorriso, Yuki".

* * *

Yuki deitou-se no futon, mordendo o lábio para que aquela felicidade que sentia não se transformasse numa gargalhada que chamaria a atenção dos dois youkais fora do quarto. Só agora sentia o quanto era mulher, como qualquer outra. Sabia o que era satisfazer e satisfazer-se nos braços de um homem. E o fato de que Sesshoumaru havia desejado mais uma vez estar com ela mostrava que não era tão sem atrativos como pensava antes.

Levantou-se rapidamente, e foi vasculhar entre as roupas velhas e sem luxo alguma que pudesse ser transformada em algo mais belo. Uma vaidade antes inexistente, ou morta, parecia brotar como uma flor que se abre. Queria ficar bonita, mesmo que voltar a entregar-se a Sesshoumaru fosse uma coisa tão incerta quanto o o sol brilhar no dia seguinte.

Os olhos encontraram o kimono escolhido para realizar aquele primeiro desejo. Um traje de um azul tão escuro quanto o céu das madrugadas, onde flores brancas contrastavam como estrelas nesse mesmo céu. Passou a mão pelo tecido de algodão, lembrando-se que fora um presente de Heitaro. Ele mesmo o comprara algum tempo antes da chegada de Hiko, quando ainda era um rapaz preocupado apenas em fazer o bem.

"Talvez você também se lembre de como era quando me presenteou com esse lindo traje, meu irmão..." ela pensou sentindo-se um pouco triste "Quem sabe se ver que eu voltei a usá-lo, saiba que eu quero que aquele tempo volte... que aquele Heitaro volte para essa casa...".

Desde que Hiko chegara ali nunca mais usara aquele kimono. Não queria que um presente tão valioso se sujasse com o toque imundo de Hiko. Então, após ser violentada pelo youkai pela primeira vez, não sentia-se mais limpa o bastante para vestir aquela roupa... e fingiu esquecê-la num canto do quarto, só agora voltando a tocá-la.

"Eu não sou a suja aqui..." conformou-se voltando a sorrir "E o modo como Sesshoumaru me tocou, me beijou, é que me diz isso...".

* * *

- YUKI! - Heitaro gritou para a irmã trancada no quarto – EU E HIKO VAMOS SAIR. VOLTAREMOS LOGO, NÃO SE PREOCUPE, VAMOS TREINAR.

- Vá na frente, Heitaro – disse Hiko fingindo ter dificuldades para ajeitar a bainha de sua espada na cintura – Eu irei assim que estiver pronto.

Heitaro concordou e correu para fora do castelo. Estava mais calmo com a volta da irmã. Estava animado pela decisão de Hiko de irem atrás do youkai invasor.

- Vamos pegá-lo hoje, Sesshoumaru... - dizia baixo pelo caminho – Hoje você conhecerá a fúria dos dois youkais do Leste...

* * *

Yuki saiu do quarto para buscar algumas coisas de costura num quarto que ficava no fim do corredor. O cômodo era pequeno, e certamente servira como sala de descanso dos serviçais quando viviam nobres ali. Yuki entrou e foi direto ao baú colocado no chão do aposento, certa de que estava sozinha. Pegou um carretel de linha negra, fechando o baú de novo e se levantou. Tomou um susto que a fez apoiar-se contra a parede às suas costas quando deu de cara com Hiko.

O youkai exibia um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Yuki desviou o olhar ao notar os dois caninos pontiagudos saltados.

- Quero saber o que a deixa tão feliz, Yuki – ele perguntou aproximando-se devagar dela, fazendo-a apertar-se ainda mais contra a parede – Não gosto do seu sorriso... Já que não é por minha causa que ele existe.

- Pelo menos você sabe a verdade... - a voz dela saiu falha – Sabe que jamais sorriria por você.

- E nem quero mesmo o seu sorriso, humana inferior - disse ele com seu rosto quase tocando o dela – Se soubesse o quanto me excita ver o medo estampado em seu rosto.

- Talvez não tenha mais esse prazer... - ela disse encarando-o séria.

Aquela frase tirou o sorriso do rosto do youkai. Ele agarrou o pescoço de Yuki, erguendo-a do chão com a mínima força.

- Isso é alguma ameaça, Yuki? Ou está apenas querendo fingir que pode comigo?

O carretel de linha caiu no chão, e por um segundo Yuki desejou que tivesse pegado também o pequeno punhal que usava para cortar alguns tecidos.

- Sol-solte... me sol-solte... - a voz de Yuki saia entrecortada.

- Você vai admitir que não é páreo para mim? - o sorriso de Hiko voltou quando Yuki começou a se debater – Ou prefere morrer?

Yuki não podia responder, mesmo que no momento estivesse com coragem o suficiente para enfrentar Hiko. O ar já não chegava aos pulmões e a cabeça formigava. Parou de se mexer quando sentiu que não escaparia. Desmaiaria a qualquer momento, para alegria do youkai.

Mas ao contrário do que esperava, Hiko deixou o corpo de Yuki cair no chão antes que ela perdesse os sentidos. Alegrava-se mais com a dor dela e o desespero para tentar respirar do que com uma Yuki desmaiada.

- Volte ao que estava fazendo – ele ordenou sério – Mais tarde eu brincarei com você um pouco mais...

Yuki esperou que ele saísse, só depois levou a mão ao carretel de linhas. Tremia tanto que primeiro pensou que seria impossível costurar decentemente naquele estado. Mas a simples vontade de deixar a casa e ficar longe dali durante a noite a ajudou a conter o tremor.

- Se acha que eu ficarei aqui essa noite, Hiko... está muito enganado... você nunca mais tocará em mim... maldito!

* * *

Hiko caminhava ainda sorridente pela mata. Heitaro não devia estar muito longe, e logo o encontraría. Olhou para a espada na cintura, de onde seu ouvido sensível captava algumas lamúrias num som muito baixo.

- As almas estão precisando de um pouco de energia – disse tocando no cabo da espada – Os gritos de dor estão muito fracos – Precisamos de um sacríficio para que elas voltem a sentir a maior dor existente.

Parou, tentando sentir no ar o cheiro de alguma presa fácil. Seu olfato localizou apenas um pequeno animal próximo dali, e embora fosse uma presa insignificante, sabia que sua alma já causaria algum agito na espada.

- Um javali... - comentou ao ver o animal – Veja o que eu te darei por enquanto, minha espada da morte... um mísero javali. Mas não se preocupe. Daqui há pouco te darei um banquete: a alma de um youkai... háháháhá!

Depois de dar fim no javali, correu para o lado onde sentia o fraco cheiro do inimigo. Encontrou uma caverna, onde Heitaro estava parado observando atentamente.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou Hiko.

- Não sei... - respondeu Heitaro sério – Sei que ele esteve aqui, mas isso já faz uns dias... ele não passou a última noite aqui.

- Vejo que chegamos atrasados... - comentou o youkai injuriado – Agora teremos de procurar mais...

- Mas onde procuraremos?

Hiko encarou a mata à frente, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido.

- Veja, Heitaro – disse ele apontando para um caminho aberto na mata – Você disse que ele anda na companhia de uma criança humana, não é?

- Sim... - disse o hanyou.

- Então ele não usaria a mata fechada para se locomover – continuou Hiko – Humanos se tornam muito mais trabalhosos se colocados em situações comuns a animais e youkais. Aposto que ele não gostaria de ver a menina se machucar e fazê-lo perder tempo. Vamos seguir a trilha aberta. Tenho uma intuição que me diz que logo os encontraremos. Vamos!

Ambos saíram caminhando sem pressa pela mata. Tentavam sentir no ar qualquer pequeno sinal da presença do youkai, ou de algum humano.

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminhava tranquilamente, permitindo aos companheiros acompanhá-lo sem correria. Seu olhar buscava por um lugar, uma planície aos pés de uma colina. Havia muitas colinas, montes, montanhas que pudesse ter ido, mas procurava uma em especial. Ali, segundo palavras de Yuki, encontraria algo que procurava há alguns dias.

Parou quando chegou ao lugar certo. À sua frente, a relva extensa que terminava aos pés de uma linda colina. Rin foi a primeira a correr na direção do lugar, encantada com a cena. Jaken ainda estava um pouco para trás, mostrando um pouco de preguiça para andar. Aruru seguira Rin, aproveitando a correria da menina para poder brincar com ela.

O olhar de Sesshoumaru percorreu o espaço com cuidado. O que procurava parecia não estar ali, o que o incomodou um pouco. Usar do olfato aguçado para encontrar o que queria não seria muito útil ali, já que a mistura de odores tornava impossível a distinção de um em especial. Tentou olhar com mais calma, deixando os olhos dourados percorrerem meticulosamente da base da colina até o lugar onde estava parado. Um meio sorriso contornou os lábios ao notá-la. Linda, especial, perdida no meio daquelas outras que em nada lhe eram parecidas. Não tinham sequer a metade de sua beleza. Caminhou devagar, tentando parecer andar sem rumo, mas seguindo em direção à ela. Ao chegar ao seu lado, deixou os dedos discretamente a tocarem, olhando para os lados e verficando se algum dos companheiros percebiam o que ele fazia. Sentiu aquele veludo que sua frágil e fina pele possuía. Segurou-se para não arrancá-la dali, mostrando o quanto era pouco amigo das sutilezas. Não queria destruí-la, jamais seu desejo seria o de machucar tão belo espécime. Pensou até mesmo em deixá-la ali, voltando para sentir seu toque todos os dias, esperando que ela contrariasse o seu destino e não morresse tão cedo, no auge de sua beleza.

- Eu a encontrei... - sussurrou passando a mão delicadamente pelas pétalas do narciso amarelo, único em meio diversos tipos de flores. Única flor amarela naquele jardim onde todas as outras cores existiam em abundância – Como você me faz lembrar dela...

Fechou os olhos, deixando a mente reviver alguns bons momentos ao lado de Satsumi. Sentia que ela voltava aos seus pensamentos com mais frequência, mesmo quando não era sensato pensar nela. Todas as vezes em que tocara Yuki, por um momento perdera a consciência de quem ela era, imaginando ser Satsumi que unia seu corpo ao seu. Não queria isso. Não queria imaginar-se com Satsumi estando mesmo com Yuki. Era injusto com Satsumi... era injusto com Yuki. Mas era quase impossível não fugir da realidade e sentir, tão real, o contato de sua amada Satsumi enquanto as mãos que o tocavam mesmo eram as de Yuki. Ainda mais próximo ao prazer, quando parecia ouvir a voz de Satsumi sussurrar palavras de amor ao seu ouvido.

"Tão real... e tão irreal..." pensou ainda tocando a flor.

Estava tão longe que mal ouvia as inúmeras chamadas de Rin por Jaken. Nem mesmo aquele som do vento fraco atingindo a orelha e que costumava deixá-lo irritado por seu zumbido. Nada, apenas a lembrança da voz daquela humana, mesmo depois de primaveras e primaveras, a sussurrar algo doce...

* * *

Hiko deixou um enorme sorriso se formar no rosto. Levantou a mão, indicando a Heitaro que vinha logo atrás que parasse. O hanyou aproximou-se com cautela do mestre, e também abriu o sorriso quando viu todos aqueles que procuravam tão descontraídos e sem noção do quanto suas mortes estavam perto.

- Vamos... - sussurrou Hiko – Você já sabe que a criança é sua, não?

Heitaro concordou com a cabeça, depois seguiu os passos silenciosos do mestre.

* * *

Sesshoumaru não consegiu terminar seus pensamentos. Um grito assustado o fez acordar e retornar a realidade.

- AAAHHH! – gritou Rin poucos metros à frente.

Sesshoumaru mal teve tempo de desviar da lâmina que passou rente ao seu rosto. Rapidamente sacou a Toukijin, e encarou aquele que o atacava.

- Surpreso, youkai? – perguntou Hiko novamente avançando contra ele – Pensei que estaria alerta, à minha espera!

Olhou de relance para Rin, correndo para o lado de Aruru, que se posicionou como uma parede de proteção frente a Heitaro que tentava agarrar a garotinha.

- Preste atenção em mim, miserável! – disse Hiko – Esqueça essa criança humana, ela morrerá daqui a pouco! - disse baixando a espada com rapidez e força.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a Toukijin, barrando a espada do youkai. Ficaram empurrando a espada um do outro por alguns preciosos segundos, até que Sesshoumaru conseguisse finalmente afastar Hiko.

Hiko ergueu a espada no ar, depois a desceu rápido, criando uma luz, de onde saíram dezenas de serpentes de fogo, indo na direção de Sesshoumaru.

- Defenda-se agora, maldito youkai! – disse Hiko.

O ataque atingiu a Toukijin em cheio, fazendo-a vibrar violentamente. Algumas das serpentes de fogo desviaram da lâmina, e exigiram um pouco mais de esforço de Sesshoumaru para evitar que elas o atingissem.

- Ficará calado enquanto luta? – perguntou Hiko irritado com o silêncio de Sesshoumaru – Não quer dizer nada antes de sua morte?

- Não perco meu tempo gastando palavras com youkais inúteis como você – respondeu Sesshoumaru girando a Toukijin na mão e criando uma esfera de luz verde e lançando-a contra o oponente.

Hiko ergueu a espada frente ao rosto, e deixou que ela fosse atingida pelo ataque da Toukijin, o que o empurrou alguns poucos metros para trás. O youkai riu quando começou a ouvir os gritos das almas aprisionadas na lâmina, e que haviam sido atingidas pelo ataque.

"O que é isso?" perguntou-se Sesshoumaru "Esses gritos, indicam um sofrimento inimaginável...".

- Minha espada agradece o seu ataque – riu Hiko – Quanto mais as almas dentro da lâmina sofrerem, mais força será gerada para o meu uso. Há há há!

Sesshoumaru decidiu não usar mais a Toukijin. Guardou-a de volta na cintura, certo de que era o momento de usar a Tenseiga.

"Almas na espada, ele disse..." raciocinou "Talvez seja o momento de libertá-las...".

Ao notar que Sesshoumaru estava desprotegido, Hiko lançou seu mais poderoso golpe, possível somente quando as almas da espada estavam em agonia.

- Chamas da morte... AGORA! – gritou Hiko apontando a espada na direção de Sesshoumaru.

Não houve tempo, nem espaço suficiente para desviar, e Sesshoumaru foi acertado em cheio no peito. Segurou a força do golpe, firmando os pés no chão, sentindo o rosto arder com o calor gerado pelo ataque. Ouviu o barulho de algo se quebrar, e sabia que era sua armadura se desfazendo com a força do golpe. Um clarão o cegou momentaneamente, desaparecendo com o fim da força do ataque. Estava apoiado em um dos joelhos quando conseguiu ver Hiko novamente, e irritou-se profundamente com o sorriso que ele mostrava.

- Parece que não é tão forte, youkai – zombou Hiko – Sua armadura agüentou bastante do golpe, senão você estaria morto a essa altura...

Sesshoumaru se levantou, e retirou os poucos pedaços que sobraram intactos da armadura, jogando-os para o lado. Os olhos ficaram vermelhos com a fúria que sentia naquele momento, avançou na direção de Hiko, usando como arma apenas as garras e o chicote de flores tóxicas. Hiko desviava facilmente, evitando usar a espada, que após o ataque não teria força maior que a de uma espada comum. Sesshoumaru acertou Hiko algumas vezes, mas a maior parte do tempo ficou apenas correndo atrás de um inimigo que parecia não saber lutar usando apenas as mãos.

- Quando vai parar de correr, maldito youkai? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Por que quer saber? – ironizou Hiko – Está cansado de me perseguir?

Os caninos pontiagudos de Sesshoumaru apareceram nos cantos da boca, mostrando que ele estava no auge de sua raiva. Era o passo derradeiro para a transformação em sua forma verdadeira, mas que ele não usava desde que perdera o braço na luta contra Inuyasha. Um novo grito de Rin o fez desistir da idéia.

- SENHOR SESSHOUMARU! SOCORRO! – gritou a menina sendo agarrada pelo braço por Heitaro.

Deixou Hiko de lado e correu para ajudar Rin. Acertou um soco no estômago de Heitaro, jogando-o longe, e agarrou Rin pela roupa, levando-a para o outro lado.

- Corra! – disse ele – Monte em Aruru e saia daqui!

A menina obedeceu e correu para alcançar o youkai dragão, sob o olhar de Sesshoumaru. Hiko correu até Heitaro, que se levantava com dificuldade.

- Esqueça a menina! – disse Hiko – Enquanto eu luto com o youkai, aproveite e junte alguns pedaços da armadura dele que se quebrou. Pode ser útil!

Hiko deixou o hanyou, e correu para atrair a atenção de Sesshoumaru, subindo a colina com a rapidez de youkai. Sesshoumaru esperou apenas que Rin estivesse longe, e seguiu Hiko colina acima, e o atacou com seu chicote. Hiko finalmente começou a usar as garras para lutar, e ficaram atacando e se defendendo um do outro.

Heitaro correu até o meio do campo florido, procurando entre os pedaços da armadura quebrada de Sesshoumaru algum pedaço de onde ele pudesse ter alguma visão sobre ele.

- Apenas lutas... – disse Heitaro segurando um pedaço da armadura – Apenas lutas, inimigos já mortos e nada mais... Nada que possa ser usado contra ele...

Vasculhou um pouco mais pelos destroços, tentando encontrar alguma outra coisa esquecida pelo youkai, até que finalmente se deparou com algo que poderia conter alguma informação a mais.

- Espero que seja daquele youkai... – comentou o hanyou pegando do chão uma faixa de seda azul.

Seus pensamentos escureceram assim que ele tocou o tecido. Com certeza havia encontrado algo bastante útil.

_Começou a visualizar uma jovem, de cabelos até os ombros, sorrindo. Um pouco mais à frente, Sesshoumaru, parado, apenas observando. _

- _Satsumi..._ – sussurrou Heitaro ao ouvir alguém chamar pela jovem de suas visões.

_A visão desapareceu, sendo substituída por outra, da mesma jovem, só que ela agora chorava ao lado de um riacho, segurando a faixa azul de seda na mão. A jovem foi até uma pequena cabana, deixando lá a peça de tecido._

"_Isso é como o meu coração... – disse a jovem"._

_Mais uma vez ela sumiu da mente de Heitaro, reaparecendo rapidamente com uma meia lua nas costas, depois já sem vida, no colo de Sesshoumaru._

"_Mesmo que se passe cem primaveras... – dizia Sesshoumaru para a jovem em seu colo -... eu a reencontrarei... e você terá a minha marca em suas costas..."._

Um clarão surgiu, fazendo Heitaro imaginar que sua visão já havia acabado, mas uma nova imagem o fez sorrir.

_Viu uma pequena casa, de onde vinha o choro de uma criança. Já dentro dela, pode reconhecer perfeitamente o mesmo sinal das costas da jovem que morrera nos braços de Sesshoumaru, só que agora nas costas de um bebê recém-nascido._

Heitaro quase caiu sentado com o fim da visão, de tão exausto que havia ficado. Olhou para a faixa na mão, depois a jogou de novo no chão, certo de que havia retirado dela todas as lembranças possíveis.

- Então ele procura por uma humana que amou já há muito tempo... – concluiu Heitaro – E essa humana já renasceu...Aposto que Hiko vai achar um bom uso para essa informação.

Um assovio de Heitaro foi o sinal para que Hiko deixasse a luta já entediante de lado.

- Vou ter que deixar a luta pela metade mais uma vez, youkai... – disse Hiko desviando do ultimo ataque de Sesshoumaru e se afastando – Há coisas muito mais importantes que eu preciso fazer no momento.

- Vai fugir de novo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru irritado com o término inesperado da luta – Acha que dessa vez vai ser tão fácil?

Não houve resposta de Hiko. Ele somente partiu rapidamente. Sesshoumaru esbravejou, e pensou em segui-lo até o castelo, já que lá era o lugar onde ele vivia, mas desistiu ao se lembrar que Yuki seria o escudo mais provável do youkai covarde.

- Miserável! – disse olhando para o tórax – Covarde maldito!

Olhou em volta, procurando por Jaken, a quem não tinha visto durante a luta. Encontrou o servo desacordado há alguns metros, e deu um pequeno chute nele para que acordasse. Jaken se sentou, sentindo a cabeça ainda doer pelo golpe que havia tomado de Heitaro.

- Sr Sesshoumaru – disse ele ainda confuso – O que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru pegou um pedaço da armadura quebrada, depois a jogou longe.

- O Sr foi ferido? – perguntou Jaken melhorando prontamente – Quer que eu faça algo?

- Cale-se! – disse Sesshoumaru – Eu apenas perdi minha armadura. Não estou ferido.

O olhar frio e dourado procurou pelo chão algo que ele sentia faltar. Logo encontrou a faixa que ganhara de Satsumi, e a guardou novamente dentro da roupa, aliviado por não ter perdido aquele presente tão valioso. Olhou também em busca do narciso que havia encontrado antes da luta. Em vão. A pequena e delicada flor não resistira mesmo ao ataque de Hiko, e junto com muitas outras fora pulverizada.

"Eu encontrarei outra, Satsumi..." prometeu em pensamento "Não se preocupe...".

Passou a caminhar, sendo seguido pelo servo.

- Vamos logo, Jaken – ordenou ele – Precisamos encontrar a Rin.

* * *

Hiko e Heitaro voltaram ao castelo, e o hanyou logo procurou pela irmã, antes de começar a conversarem sobre a luta.

- Ela saiu – disse Heitaro voltando para a sala – Podemos conversar sossegados.

- Então, diga! – disse Hiko ansioso – Conseguiu descobrir algo sobre aquele youkai?

Heitaro sorriu, e sentou-se desleixado no chão.

- Descobri algo que pode ser muito útil – disse o hanyou – Eu vi que ele procura por uma mulher humana.

- Foi isso o que viu? – disse Hiko um pouco desanimado – Apenas que ele procura por uma mulher?

- Não é qualquer mulher – explicou Heitaro – É uma mulher especial. Ele a procura há muito tempo. Ou melhor, ele procura pela reencarnação dela.

- Reencarnação?

- Sim – confirmou o hanyou – E essa tal reencarnação já voltou a esse mundo. Eu vi o bebê marcado com o mesmo sinal que Sesshoumaru carrega na testa. Essa mulher já renasceu.

- Precisamos é pensar numa maneira de usar as informações que você conseguiu em nosso favor. Temos que planejar algo realmente brilhante, para podermos acabar com esse tal "Sesshoumaru".

* * *

Jaken encontrou Rin escondida na mata próxima à caverna que fora refúgio dos antepassados de Sesshoumaru. A menina estava visivelmente abalada, sentada atrás de uma rocha, tremendo sem parar.

- Rin? - disse o servo – Você está bem?

A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente. Depois estendeu o bracinho fino para o servo.

- Oh! - disse Jaken virando-se para trás e procurando pelo amo – Amo Sesshoumaru? Venha depressa! A menina Rin está machucada.

Sesshoumaru já sabia disso. Estava olhando já por alguns segundos para as pequenas gotas de sangue no chão, sabendo que era o sangue de Rin. Quando o servo chamou, correu e alcançou os dois em menos de um segundo. Encarou inexpressivo a garotinha, que no braço tinha as marcas profundas de quatro garras. Sentiu-se ainda mais desafiado. Desde que aquela menina se juntara a ele, era seu dever e honra protegê-la. E agora um hanyou inferior havia ousado encostar em um de seus protegidos. Heitaro pagaria muito caro por aquilo.

- Fique aqui, Rin – disse Sesshoumaru dando as costas calmamente – Eu buscarei algo para seu ferimento. E você, Jaken, vá buscar água!

* * *

O olhar de Yuki estava parado, fixo numa das rochas que cercavam a fonte em que ela se banhava. Parecia ter escutado seu nome sendo chamado bem ao longe, como um sussurro. Isso a manteve paralizada, esperando por algo que ela não sabia o que era. Acordou quando um vento forte atingiu seu rosto. Não era um vento comum, parecia estar carregado de maldade. Sentiu a pele se arrepiar com aquilo, e pela primeira vez não se sentiu segura nas fontes. Saiu da água com pressa, e vestiu-se rapidamente. Sua mente a mandava sair dali imediatamente. Sua mente ou algum espírito incomodado com sua presença naquele lugar a mandava embora.

Nem notou que correu ao deixar as fontes para trás. Sentia que não deveria permanecer ali, ou então algo muito ruim lhe aconteceria.

"Vou procurar por Sesshoumaru..." pensou se afastando da área das fontes "Ainda é cedo, mas ele entenderá minha pressa em encontrá-lo... e quem sabe pode me dar uma idéia do que esteja acontecendo...".

* * *

Sesshoumaru recolhia uma espécie de dente-de-leão, certo de que aquela planta diminuíria a dor que Rin sentia. Estava alerta, tanto que conseguiu ouvir passos bem distantes de onde estava. Correu, sacando a Toukijin, espada que usaria certamente se quem encontrasse fosse Heitaro.

Yuki viu apenas o brilho do sol da tarde refletir em algo, e protegeu os olhos com uma das mãos. Sentiu um vento gélido cortar o ar ao seu redor, desaparecendo em seguida. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, deparou-se com Sesshoumaru, poucos passos à sua frente, segurando uma de suas espadas e com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- O que foi isso? - ela perguntou intrigada.

- Esse seu maldito colar – ele respondeu guardando a espada – Por causa dele você quase foi mandada ao mundo dos mortos.

- Como...? - ela perguntou confusa.

- O que faz aqui? - ele perguntou parecendo irritado.

- Eu o procurava. Há algo estranho acontecendo nas...

- Estranho? - ele repetiu encarando-a de perto – Eu não me importo com o que quer que esteja acontecendo de estranho nesse momento, Yuki. Volte para sua casa!

- Mas...

- Mas nada! - disse ele firme – Tenho muito com o que me preocupar agora. E não posso perder meu tempo com as sandices que ocorrem neste lugar.

- Aconteceu algo com você? - ela perguntou tentando encontrar resposta para a raiva do youkai – Você parece nervoso...

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa irritado com Yuki. De repente ela lhe pareceu inocente demais naquela história toda. Como ela não saberia das tramóias do irmão e de Hiko para atacá-lo? Como acreditar que ela não fazia até mesmo parte da trama?

- Nervoso... Sim, eu estou nervoso – ele respondeu agarrando a mão dela e puxando-a pela mata – Talvez você entenda o que me deixa assim, quando encontrarmos Rin.

- Rin? - Yuki estava assustada com o modo como ele a segurava e levava pela mata – O que há com a Rin?

- Seus olhos verão - disse ele – Aí, você pode me dizer o que há com ela.

Ele parou quando chegou perto da rocha onde Rin estava escondida. Chamou pelo nome dela, mas Jaken apareceu, dizendo que ela estava insconsciente pela perda de sangue.

Yuki olhou de longe o ferimento no braço da menina, e quando tentou se aproximar foi barrada por Sesshoumaru.

- Vá para casa – disse ele se acalmando um pouco.

- Não... Quem fez isso?

Sesshoumaru novamente a puxou pelo braço, levando-a de volta pelo caminho por onde vieram.

- O que está acontecendo, Sesshoumaru? - ela perguntou com medo – O que eu fiz a você?

- Você? Nada... Mas o seu irmão... eu tenho muitas contas a acertar com ele.

- O quê? - ela perguntou sem entender nada – O que Heitaro tem nessa história toda?

Sesshoumaru soltou o braço de Yuki quase derrubando-a no chão. O olhar dourado mais uma vez se fixou nos dela, deixando-a temerosa quanto ao que ele faria.

- Vai dizer que não imagina mesmo o que ele tem com isso? - perguntou Sesshoumaru – O que há de errado com você, Yuki? É cega ou apenas finge não ver as barbaridades que seu irmão comete?

- O quê...?

- Por que o protege tanto? - insistiu Sesshoumaru – Por que protege um assassino tão cruel? Deveria pedir que eu o matasse também, não só a Hiko. Seria muito justo exterminar aquele hanyou desprezível a quem chama de irmão!

Yuki afastou-se sem entender. Logo sua mente voltou a raciocinar direito, e ela ligou o ferimento de Rin ao irmão.

- Não... - disse ela sem querer acreditar – Você não acha que Heitaro...?

- Eu não acho, Yuki. Eu vi! Vi seu irmão atacar covardemente a Rin enquanto eu lutava com Hiko. Seu irmão é muito mais perigoso e covarde que aquele a quem chama de mestre. Só não sei se acredito que você ainda não saiba disso.

Yuki olhou para trás, tentando ver Rin e encontrar na menina algum sinal de que não fora seu irmão que fizera aquilo, mas já estava afastada do lugar onde ela estava. Baixou o olhar, esperando que uma resposta aparecesse, mas apenas as lágrimas o fizeram.

- Não pode ser... - ela sussurrou.

- Se não acredita em minhas palavras, talvez acredite em seus próprios olhos – disse Sesshoumaru caminhando de volta para o lugar onde deixara Rin e Jaken – Procure em meio à mata mais fechada... e verá o que seu amado irmão faz.

Yuki não levantou o rosto para ver Sesshoumaru partir. A sugestão dele se repetia em sua mente, mandando que ela fosse mesmo à mata mais fechada, onde ela não ia por conselho do próprio Heitaro, que sempre lhe dizia o quanto aquele lugar era perigoso. Deu as costas ao lado que Sesshoumaru seguira, e começou sua caminhada em busca da verdade, por mais dolorosa que ela fosse.

* * *

O sol já começava a descer no horizonte, colorindo o céu com um lindo tom alaranjado, anunciando uma noite de céu estrelado e sem nuvens. A lua em repouso, apenas aguardava o momento de voltar a crescer e se mostrar aos olhos admirados novamente.

Era esse céu que Hiko visualizava no momento. Sem a mesma poesia e beleza, apenas como parte de um cenário onde somente ele deveria brilhar. Tentava se lembrar de um dia em que se sentira tão vitorioso como agora, em que quase acabara com o youkai inimigo. Mas o "quase" não era de inferioridade. Ele havia escolhido assim. Ele mesmo decidira interromper a luta, sabendo que já havia ferido Sesshoumaru, e que agora poderia ferir muito mais.

- Uma humana? - pensou alto – Vou encontrar essa humana para você, youkai. E a matarei na sua frente. Aposto que isso te deixará um tanto quanto nervoso...

Heitaro aproximou-se do mestre, escutando o que ele dizia.

- Iremos procurar por essa mulher? - perguntou o hanyou.

- Sim – respondeu Hiko se virando para olhá-lo – Você viu o lugar onde ela nasceu, não é?

Heitaro balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo Hiko franzir a testa irritado.

- Algo naquela faixa me impediu de ver todas as lembranças que ela guardava – disse Heitaro – Era como se existisse nela um poder muito grande, ou um sentimento muito grande, que quisesse proteger Sesshoumaru. Eu vi apenas uma criança nascer com uma meia lua nas costas, mas nem sei se isso aconteceu ontem... ou há mais tempo.

- Então... - disse Hiko pensativo – essa humana... pode ainda ser uma criança?

- Pode até mesmo ser um bebê – comentou o hanyou – Ou já pode estar velha... não há como saber.

Hiko bufou irritado. Estava tudo tão fácil até aquele momento, que jamais pensaria que algo pudesse atrapalhar seus planos. Cogitou uma série de opções, planejou muita coisa, até que a mente lhe trouxesse uma idéia brilhante, que devolveu o sorriso ao rosto.

- Eu já sei o que vamos fazer – disse ele encarando Heitaro – Tem uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar. Se não podemos encontrar a tal humana que aquele youkai procura... acho que teremos de criar nossa própria humana...

- Criar nossa humana? - perguntou Heitaro confuso – Como assim?

- Amanhã partiremos ao amanhecer – disse Hiko – Você logo descobrirá o que pretendo fazer. Enquanto isso, aproveite para descansar, pois andaremos muito até encontrar a pessoa certa para o meu plano.

* * *

Os passos de Yuki se tornavam mais lentos à medida que ela adentrava a mata escura e fechada. A pouca luz que entrava ali não era suficiente para mostrar com detalhes cada obstáculo a sua frente, levando-a a tropeçar por diversas vezes. Pensou em desistir da caminhada quando o cheiro ruim atingiu seu nariz. Levou a manga do kimono ao nariz, tentando evitar aquele odor.

"Pelos deuses... que sejam apenas animais mortos..." pensou enquanto o cheiro parecia aumentar.

Parou de andar, sabendo que encontrara o que procurava. Era inegável que aqueles restos jogados ao chão, tomados por moscas barulhentas, não fossem pedaços de corpos. Mas infelizmente, ou felizmente, não era possível distinguir nada, nem se era humano ou animal.

O estômago revirava, exigindo que ela tomasse a direção contrária daquele lugar. Mas os pés haviam se firmado no chão, dizendo que enquanto ela não olhasse para todos os lados, não deixaria que ela saísse dali.

Quando finalmente enxergou a prova de que aquilo não eram animais, Yuki deu um passo para trás, assustada. Gritou, mas o som foi um pouco abafado pela roupa que protegia o rosto. Virou os olhos para outro lado, mas ainda enxergava o corpo de criança, ainda perfeito em suas feições, caído alguns passos de distância de onde estava. E como se de repente a visão se tornasse um pouco mais adaptada à falta de luz, começou a enxergar mais corpos, alguns inteiros, outros já um pouco decompostos, mas todos de crianças.

A mão deslizou do rosto, já sem necessidade de protegê-la daquele cheiro de morte. Ou Yuki já não respirava mais, ou o odor já não tinham mais a mesma importância diante daquela cena monstruosa.

Deu mais um passo para trás, fixando o olhar no primeiro cadáver que vira. Aquela menina, sim, Yuki a reconhecia. Tinha visto aquela menina muitas vezes, quando ia ao vilarejo da velha sacerdotisa. Era uma das poucas crianças que se aventuravam a sorrir para Yuki, e ela jamais esqueceria aquele rosto.

Recuou um pouco mais, aumentando a velocidade, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da criança sem vida. Começou a ver tudo borrado, como se a menina já não tivesse o rosto ainda intacto. Tudo escurecia muito rápido, e o coração acelerou-se a ponto de parecer que ia saltar do peito. O cheiro voltou a ser sentido, e a cabeça parecia pesar o triplo. Ia cair. Desmaiaria junto daqueles corpos, mesmo que quissesse sair dali o mais rápido possível. Sentiu o corpo perder o equilíbrio, já começando a dspencar para trás. Mas antes que perdesse os sentidos, sentiu-se amparada.

- Eu não devia ter dado essa sugestão – Sesshoumaru falou bem perto de seu ouvido – Tolice a minha imaginar que você não viria aqui. Venha, vamos sair deste lugar.

Ele a guiou até fora da mata. O sol já tinha mais de sua metade escondida atrás das montanhas, e logo a noite chegaria linda, mas fúnebre. Yuki sentou-se no chão de grama baixa, pouco se importando com a roupa que demorara tanto para deixar bonita como se fosse nova. Naquele instante, nem mesmo Sesshoumaru, por quem tinha tido o trabalho de usar seu traje mais bonito, prestaria atenção no que ela vestia.

Sesshoumaru olhava para o pôr-do-sol, mas prestava atenção na respiração da jovem ao seu lado. O silêncio dela o incomodava, pois ele sabia que ela estava perdida em pensamentos sobre o que acabara de ver. Mas ele respeitou aquele silêncio. Logo ele, tão adepto da ausência de palavras, interromperia Yuki? Nunca.

Ficaram ali por um bom tempo. O sol se foi de vez, e a escuridão tomou conta de tudo.

- Vou embora – Yuki disse se levantando e atraindo o olhar de Sesshoumaru.

- Vai embora? Para onde?

- Para casa – respondeu ela já começando a caminhar.

- Não vá – ele disse.

- Eu tenho de ir. Preciso enfrentar a verdade por completo... - ela suspirou antes continuar – Preciso conversar com Heitaro...

- Não quero que volte para lá hoje.

- Eu acho que a conversa que eu devo ter com Heitaro já demorou demais, não é? Depois do que eu vi ali, naquela mata... sei que é praticamente impossível ter meu irmão de volta, mas...

Ela parou de andar, perdida por um momento sobre o que fazer. Olhou para trás, buscando pelo youkai na escuridão, sem encontrá-lo.

- Sesshou...

- Aqui – disse ele já ao lado dela – Estou aqui.

Mais que depressa ela o abraçou, sendo retribuída por ele. Ela nem notara que ele já não possuía sua armadura, e que todo as lágrimas que ela verteu ali, abraçada à ele, molharam a roupa do youkai, fazendo-o sentir ainda mais a dor dela.

Ele a apertou o máximo que pode contra o seu corpo. Queria mostrar à ela que ali estaria protegida. Perguntou-se em mente por que sentia tanto carinho por ela. Só havia sentido aquilo uma vez, e por uma humana.

"Não é a mesma coisa..." tentou se convencer "Esse sentimento é diferente do que eu sentia por Satsumi... Aquilo era amor, isso... isso é apenas compaixão...".

Yuki se afastou do corpo dele, surpreendendo o youkai.

- Eu tenho de ir logo - disse ela – Peça à Rin que me perdoe... por eu ter permitido que as coisas chegassem à isso. Sei que Heitaro não se arrependerá do que fez... não enquanto ele julgar que pedir perdão é coisa de fracos... Isso tudo culpa de Hiko e seus ensinamentos... Volte para ela. Cuide de Rin, ela só se sente protegida com você por perto.

Ela voltou a caminhar, deixando Sesshoumaru para trás.

- Amanhã... - Sesshoumaru disse – bem cedo... Procure-me, já sabe onde.

Yuki balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não posso... - disse ela se afastando cada vez mais – Parece que eu tenho o dom de levar problemas a todos que me conhecem... Adeus...

Yuki desapareceu entre as árvores, deixando um sereno youkai para trás.

- Adeus? - ele repetiu calmo – Quem disse que é assim, Yuki?

Deu as costas e partiu correndo. Sabia que não demoraria muito à encontrá-la de novo. Mesmo que não fosse o destino dos dois se cruzarem novamente, era a vontade dele. E nada poderia vencer sua vontade, nem mesmo o desejo dos mais poderosos deuses.

"Algo em você me fez sentir-me vivo de novo, Yuki..." pensava enquanto atravessava as matas "Não quero deixar esse calor se apagar de novo... preciso de você para me aquecer... até que eu já não sinta mais necessidade disso...".

* * *

Yuki abriu a porta com relativa calma. Embora os olhos estivessem vermelhos do tanto que chorara até chegar ali, não mostrava nenhum traço no rosto da mágoa que sentia. Encontrou Hiko sentado confortavelmente na sala de entrada, mas não pousou os olhos sobre ele e sim no corredor, de onde surgia o assovio despreocupado do irmão.

- Heitaro! - ela chamou firme – Venha aqui!

O hanyou apareceu no corredor, estranhando o tom de voz da irmã.

- O que quer, Yuki? - ele perguntou.

- Onde esteve durante a tarde? - a jovem perguntou encarando-o.

Heitaro deu uma olhada rápida para Hiko, depois voltou a encarar a irmã.

- Estive treinando com Hiko – respondeu - Eu avisei que saíria e...

- Mentiroso – a voz dessa vez perdeu a firmeza e saiu baixa.

- O quê? - perguntou Heitaro confuso – Mentiroso? Do que está falando?

- Eu sei o que fez durante a tarde – Yuki continuou – Sei que foram atrás daquele youkai... e sei que você machucou uma criança que anda junto com ele!

- Oras... - Heitaro parecia perdido - ...nem imagino do que esteja falando, Yuki...

- Admita, Heitaro – disse ela aproximando-se dele com raiva – Você machucou aquela criança, não foi? Uma criança, meu irmão! Desde quando você desce tão baixo apenas para mostrar-se poderoso?

Hiko se levantou e entrou no meio dos dois irmãos.

- Do que está falando, Yuki? - perguntou Hiko rindo – Seu irmão? Matando criancinhas?

- Saia da minha frente, Hiko – ordenou ela – Minha conversa é com Heitaro, e não com você!

- Eu não sei de onde tirou essa idéia louca... - Heitaro tentou se defender.

- O que aconteceu com você, Heitaro? - Yuki se afastou e cobriu os olhos com as mãos, chorando de novo – Onde está aquele menino bom que você costumava ser?

- Menino... - riu Hiko – Seu irmão é um homem, Yuki. Ele não tem que se portar como um bobo...

- Hiko! - Heitaro o interrompeu – Fique de fora desse assunto, por favor...

- Você era tão diferente... - Yuki continuava a chorar – Tratava à todos com respeito, carinho... pouco importava se eram humanos ou youkais...

- E o que eu ganhei com isso, Yuki? - o irmão perguntou emocionado – Nunca fui bem tratado pelos humanos dos vilarejos. Todos sempre me olharam como se eu fosse um monstro... Hiko me mostrou a verdade. Eu vi que eles é que eram inferiores e não eu. Eu é quem devia olhá-los com desprezo... Odiar os humanos me trouxe um pouco de dignidade.

- Você também é um pouco humano... - Yuki parou de esconder as lágrimas e encarou o hanyou – Como pode odiar o que também faz parte de sua natureza?

- E me enoja saber que também sou humano – a voz de Heitaro parecia ter atingido um volume maior – Cansei de sentir o que os humanos sentem... essas dores, medos... culpas... essas coisas dos humanos. Se eu tivesse como arrancar esse lado meu, saiba que eu o faria, minha irmã.

Hiko parecia se divertir com a discussão dos dois. Ainda mais porque seu jovem aluno parecia ceder de vez aos instintos youkais, deixando de lado todos os defeitos humanos.

- Te enoja também ser irmão de uma humana? - Yuki conteve s lágrimas e agarrou a roupa do irmão – Odeia a mim também, Heitaro?

O silêncio que antecedeu a resposta pareceu durar uma eternidade.

- Não a odeio, Yuki – disse Heitaro soltando as mãos da irmã de sua roupa – Mas se você for contra mim, não posso garantir que esse não será o meu sentimento no futuro...

- Se continuar a matar crianças... infelizmente terá mesmo que me odiar... - disse ela com raiva.

- Por que se importa tanto com as crianças que eu mato, minha irmã? Pense em todas aquelas crianças que a desprezavam quando você era pequena. Ficará fácil sentir o ódio que eu sinto dessas criaturas inferiores.

- Não ... esse não é o meu irmão – disse ela balançando negativamente a cabeça – Meu irmão Heitaro não era um ser sem coração...

- EU SOU O SEU IRMÃO! - ele gritou irado - E SAIBA QUE NUNCA VOU SENTIR NENHUMA PENA DAQUELAS MALDITAS CRIANÇAS DE QUEM ARRANQUEI A VIDA! POUCO ME IMPORTO COM SUA APROVAÇÃO, MINHA IRMÃ!

Sem pensar, Yuki calou o hanyou com um tapa. Heitaro virou o rosto, sentindo o leve ardor desaparecer aos poucos. Depois encarou a irmã com ódio. Yuki parecia arrepndida do que fizera, e tentou levar a mão ao rosto do hanyou.

- Não toque em mim, Yuki – disse ele segurando mão dela no ar – Você me desrespeitou demais ao fazer isso... ainda mais na frente de meu mestre...

- Pouco me importo com Hiko... - disse ela - Minha única preocupação é você... meu irmão. Queria que esse tapa pudesse fazê-lo ver o quanto está mudado... pois sabe que eu jamais o machucaria, Heitaro.

- E eu também nunca a machucaria, Yuki – disse Heitaro soltando a mão da irmã e recuando um passo – E essa é a sua sorte nesse momento... pois a vergonha que me fez passar exigia que desse a você o mesmo fim que dei àquelas crianças...

Yuki ficou boquiaberta com as palavras de Heitaro. O hanyou caminhou para a porta, e usando sua velocidade de youkai, desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

- Heitaro... - Yuki sussurrou abatida.

- Vejo que conseguiu fazer seu irmão deixar essa casa – zombou Hiko sempre sorrindo – Mas fique feliz... eu ficarei com você.

O ódio fez com que Yuki virasse e partisse para cima de Hiko. Apesar de inesperado, o ataque dela foi facilmente impedido pelo youkai, que se esquivou rapidamente de todas as tentativas de repetir nele o tapa que dera em Heitaro.

- Não acha que vai ser tão fácil como foi com aquele hanyou imbecil, não é? - disse ele segurando as duas mãos dela e jogando-a contra a parede – Eu não aceitarei um tapa seu sequer.

Yuki caiu sentada no chão. Ia se levantar a avançar de novo para cima de Hiko, mas o covarde a atingiu com um chute no estômago.

- O que há com você, Yuki? - ele ria ao vê-la se contorcendo de dor no chão – Quer apanhar mais? Gosta de apanhar, é, maldita?

- Hei-Heitaro... - ela murmurava tentando retomar o ar – Você va-vai fazer a-aquele youkai...matá-lo...

- Se está falando do youkai invasor – disse ele novamente a acertando com um chute – Se ele matasse o seu irmão, estaria apenas me fazendo um favor... já que vou ter que matá-lo de qualquer forma em breve.

- Mal...dito...

Hiko a segurou pelos cabelos, até que ela se sentasse.

- Quanto à você, Yuki – disse ele agachado à frente dela e tocando o rosto que mostrava dor – Acho que a manterei comigo por muito tempo... Acabei de me decidir, não quero apenas um filho seu... quero você como minha companheira... até que eu me canse de você...

Yuki o encarou com ainda mais raiva. Não pensou no que viria a seguir, apenas cuspiu no rosto do youkai, mostrando seu desprezo. Um soco que a fez cair desacordada no chão foi a resposta.

- Isso não foi sensato, humana – disse ele limpando o rosto – Tem sorte de eu ter de procurar Heitaro, senão meus planos contra Sesshoumaru não saírão como eu espero. Senão eu te daria a surra que você tanto quer, maldita!

Largou Yuki desmaiada e saiu do castelo, em busca do hanyou. Encontraria Heitaro e partiria direto em busca de uma pessoa, a única que tinha o poder grande o bastante para realizar o plano dele da maneira que ele queria. Infelizmente teria de ficar longe por alguns dias, talvez até uma semana, já que quem procurava era uma nômade, logo sem um lar fixo. Seu planos de gerar uma criança em Yuki teria de esperar até sua volta.

"Espero que já não estivesse esperando um filho meu, Yuki..." ele pensou sorrindo "Seria muito triste saber que perdeu essa criança depois da surra que eu te dei...".

**Taí! Capítulo novo antes do carnaval! Carnaval de 2007 é claro! Desculpem, não sou muito boa em escrever com gente me olhando, e nos feriados, fica muita gente aqui em casa, olhando para tudo o que eu digito no pc. Agora estou livre! Posso viajar na maionese enquanto digito, imaginando cada cena e encenando cada ação da fic. Sim, eu não sou normal...**

**Agradeço á todos pelas reviews... Vocês sabem como me deixar mais feliz ainda... Valeu... e até breve!**

**Lady...**


	10. Um coração que volta a bater

**Olá a todos... já que como de costume o capítulo é gigante, só vou deixar meu abraço e um "Boa Leitura!" para vocês...**

**E só respondendo rapidamente à Natane: Sim, a fic "O antigo amor de Sessh" também é minha, e essa é continuação dela. Também tenho um outro nome aqui no FF, é Kali-hime, e com ele eu só escrevo comédia. Se quiser dar uma olhada nas fics de lá, eu serei eternamente grata. Abraços...**

_**Um coração que volta a bater.**_

Jaken olhava preocupado para Rin, que parecia estar presa num pesadelo. A menina se contorcia de dor e queimava de febre, tudo causado pelo ferimento no braço.

- Amo Sesshoumaru – o servo chamou - Será que aquele hanyou era venenoso?

- Sim... – respondeu o youkai com o olhar voltado para as estrelas no céu – Embora não seja um veneno forte o suficiente para causar incômodo em outro youkai, para uma criança como a Rin pode ser fatal.

- Então... – disse Jaken voltando a olhar para Rin – O que podemos fazer? Será que não devemos procurar por aquela humana, e tentar descobrir se ela conhece algum antídoto para o veneno do próprio irmão?

- Não - respondeu Sesshoumaru sério - Yuki certamente nem deve saber sobre esse poder do irmão. Acho que a única solução é procurar por alguém com um forte poder.

- Mas... quem?

Os olhos dourados novamente percorreram o céu estrelado. Sabia que o dia não demoraria muito a clarear, então poderia fazer o que estava julgando ser correto.

- Jaken – disse ele - Deixe tudo pronto. Assim que o sol nascer, nós sairemos daqui.

* * *

Hiko observava com certa irritação o hanyou que corria à sua frente. Desde que se encontraram em meio à mata, Heitaro não havia dito uma palavra sequer. Não que conversar com o hanyou fosse assim tão importante, mas ter que ficar naquele silêncio durante todo o caminho até encontrarem o que queriam, seria insuportável.

- Vamos parar um pouco disse Hiko para o hanyou que apenas deu uma olhada para trás – Isto é uma ordem, Heitaro.

Só então Heitaro parou. Encostou-se numa árvore, com o olhar sempre voltado para o chão. Hiko aproximou-se devagar, encarando o hanyou com curiosidade.

- Não me diga que está assim tão calado por causa do que aconteceu entre você e Yuki? – perguntou ele deixando uma risada irônica escapar em seguida.

- Acha que não tenho motivos para ficar magoado com Yuki? – perguntou Heitaro olhando para o mestre com uma cara feia.

- Magoado? - Hiko novamente riu – Vejo que o sangue humano em suas veias ainda se mostra bastante presente. Esperava que já tivesse deixado esse sentimentalismo de lado. Odeie, deseje a morte de sua irmã, mas não fique chateado. Isso o faz parecer mais fraco do que já é.

- Odiar Yuki? Eu jamais odiaria minha irmã – disse Heitaro – Mesmo que ela tenha me humilhado daquela forma...

- Sim, humilhou – confirmou Hiko – E você deixou que chegasse a esse ponto. Antes tivesse feito ela se calar, dando nela um tapa, e não o contrário.

- Sabe que eu jamais seria capaz de tocar em Yuki – disse Heitaro – Mesmo com o que ela fez... além do mais, ela tinha uma certa razão por estar com raiva.

- Pouco me importa as razões de sua irmã – disse Hiko – E pouco me importarei com você se decidir que essa ofensa deve sair impune. Tenho minhas próprias preocupações, e não quero perder meu tempo cuidando da briguinha de vocês. Vamos – disse ele voltando a caminhar – Temos muito a andar ainda.

- Onde estamos indo, afinal? – perguntou Heitaro que mesmo tendo andado sempre na frente, ainda não sabia para que lugar estava seguindo.

- Oras... vamos apenas seguir em frente – respondeu Hiko – Quem procuramos certamente nos encontrará antes. Ele já sabe que queremos encontrá-lo, e não é tolo de tomar o caminho para se afastar de nós.

* * *

A luz do amanhecer ajudava Yuki a ver com mais atenção o machucado abaixo do olho esquerdo. O rosto estava um pouco inchado e roxo, mas a compressa que estava fazendo com um pouco de chá de ervas logo faria algum efeito naquilo.

Heitaro e Hiko não haviam passado a noite em casa, e Yuki temia que mais uma vez eles tivessem ido em busca de Sesshoumaru. Seu temor maior era pelo irmão, que ela sabia ser fraco demais para uma luta direta contra o youkai.

"Sesshoumaru o matará se for atrás dele, Heitaro... espero que não tenha feito essa tolice..." pensava encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho de seu quarto.

A cada respirada sentia também o tórax doer. Esperava que o ato covarde de Hiko não tivesse quebrado suas costelas, senão estaria com seus dias contados. Os chutes que ele dera em Yuki não usaram muita força do youkai, mas conseguiram machucar bastante a jovem.

"Maldito... já você, espero que encontre mesmo Sesshoumaru... Adorarei ver seu cadáver, Hiko... adorarei...".

* * *

A sacerdotisa colocou a mão na testa de Rin e fez uma cara feia.

- A febre dela está mesmo alta – comentou para o youkai que permanecia parado na porta de entrada do casebre – O ferimento dela deve ter se infeccionado com o veneno.

- Faça o que tiver de fazer para ajudá-la – disse Sesshoumaru dando as costas e olhando para o longe – Não me importa se usará suas orações ou alguma erva estranha.

- Eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance – disse a velha se levantando – Mas a menina precisará ficar aqui... por pelo menos uns três dias.

- Três dias? – repetiu Sesshoumaru sério – Pensei que tivesse um poder enorme, velha.

- Tenho poder, mas não posso adiantar o tempo – respondeu ela com um sorriso – Se eu pudesse fazer a menina ficar boa mais rápido eu o faria. Se tem algum temor de deixá-la comigo...

- Temor? – foi a vez dele dar um meio sorriso – Eu não temo nada.

- Que seja... – disse a sacerdotisa – Ainda assim, saiba que cuidarei dela muito bem. Será bem melhor para ela ficar aqui do que em meio à mata.

- Eu sei que cuidará dela muito bem. Até porque, se não o fizer, sabe que não pouparei sua vida – ele disse deixando a casa da sacerdotisa.

A velha olhou o youkai se afastar sem dar muita importância à ameaça dele. Depois voltou-se para Rin, que já parecia um pouco melhor, sem a dor que antes a atormentava tanto.

- Esse youkai se preocupa bastante com você, criança – disse ela passando a mão na cabeça de Rin – O amor guardado pela filha o tornou um pouco menos insensível... minha Senhora gostaria de ver isso... tenho certeza.

* * *

O dia passara devagar, deixando Yuki ansiosa. O irmão não voltara, mas para amenizar um pouco sua preocupação, Hiko também não havia aparecido.

"Pela primeira vez me sentiria feliz em saber que Heitaro está junto de Hiko" pensou olhando pela janela "Será bem melhor do que descobrir que ele fugiu de casa...".

Terminou de se vestir, mas não pretendia sair do castelo. Ficara o dia inteiro ali, esperando pela volta do irmão, para que pudessem conversar com um pouco mais de calma. Mas ele não voltara, e ela agora esperava que ele aparecesse pelo menos para dormir.

"Tenho muito que pedir desculpas pelo que fiz, meu irmão" pensou ela "Mesmo que tenha errado tanto, eu não tinha o direito de te bater daquela forma...".

O céu mostrava algumas estrelas perdidas na noite que começava. A lua estava em repouso, escondida dos olhos curiosos dos que habitavam o mundo dos vivos. Distante, assim como a meia lua da qual sentira falta durante todo o dia. Inquietou-se com essa incapacidade de tratar com a saudade que sentia de Sesshoumaru. A presença dele ao seu lado num momento como aquele faria tão bem, mas ela sabia ser impossível ir novamente atrás dele.

- Sinto sua falta, youkai... – pensou alto – Dentre todos os problemas que tenho, ainda consigo deixar minha mente escapar apenas para pensar em você...

* * *

De longe, encoberto pela mata cerrada, Sesshoumaru observava atentamente o castelo. Ali dentro poderiam estar as três pessoas que tinha o interesse em encontrar. Hiko e Heitaro, para dar um fim nos dois, cuja covardia havia ultrapassado todos os limites. A terceira pessoa, Yuki, era a única que queria viva, bem viva. Ela preenchia aquele vazio incômodo que sentia dentro do peito. Aquele vazio que muitas vezes ele pouco dava importância, mas que no momento parecia tão insuportável.

Ele avançou a vigilância junto com a noite. Irritou-se com a ausência dos três procurados, e concluiu que se houvesse alguém no castelo seria somente Yuki, pois os outros dois teriam sentido sua presença facilmente.

"Eu poderia ir até você, Yuki..." pensou por um momento "Mas acho que é você quem deve me procurar... já que você mesma disse que não o faria mais. Assim você saberia que eu é que tenho de dizer adeus, e não você".

* * *

- Finalmente eu o encontrei! – disse Hiko sorrindo animado para um senhor que acabava de cruzar caminho com ele – Sabia que não teria coragem de fugir.

Heitaro olhou surpreso para o velho à frente deles. Era um senhor de bem mais que 60 anos, com o rosto marcado com rugas e os cabelos completamente brancos.

- É esse mesmo o homem que procura, Hiko? – perguntou o hanyou ao ouvido do youkai.

- Esse mesmo – confirmou Hiko – Esse mesmo, Heitaro.

- O que posso fazer por você, youkai? – perguntou o velho que parecia amedrontado.

- Chegou a hora de pagar o favor que me deve – disse Hiko – Usará seu poder para me ajudar a derrotar um inimigo.

- Não tenho o poder de aumentar sua força... – disse o velho – Nem mesmo a de sua espada.

- Eu e minha espada já somos fortes o suficiente, velho. O que quero de você é exatamente o que sabe fazer de melhor.

- O que eu faço de melhor...? – disse o velho ficando espantado com o pedido – Quer que eu faça um humano para você?

- Fazer um humano? – foi a vez de Heitaro se espantar – Como assim?

- Esse velho, Heitaro, tem muito poder... – começou a explicar Hiko – Pode parecer apenas um humano inútil, mas ele é um mago muito poderoso. Os poderes dele não são de origem de demônios ou deuses... sabe-se lá onde conseguiu esse poder.

- Dom! – corrigiu o velho – Tudo o que nasce com a gente é um dom...

- E que dom é esse? – perguntou ainda mais curioso Heitaro.

O velho sorriu e olhou para Hiko.

- Não contou o que eu faço para esse moleque? – perguntou o velho – Ele vai ficar surpreso.

- Exatamente por isso eu não contei – disse Hiko – Heitaro ficaria muito afoito por respostas. E eu não o aturaria durante toda a nossa busca com questões que nem eu mesmo sei a resposta. Teria de matá-lo pelo caminho, e como eu preciso do que tem na mente dele para que você possa me ajudar... seria inútil acabar com a vida dele.

Heitaro olhou incrédulo para Hiko.

- Estou apenas brincando, Heitaro – explicou Hiko – Você ainda não precisa morrer...

- Que bom... – disse o hanyou aliviado.

- Por enquanto... – enfatizou Hiko sorrindo, deixando Heitaro pensar que fosse mesmo uma brincadeira.

- Quer mesmo saber o meu dom, moleque? – perguntou o velho que já parecia mais calmo com a presença de Hiko - Eu posso transformar em realidade qualquer pessoa, humana ou youkai. Feia ou bonita. Poderosa ou fraca que sua mente imaginar.

- Como? Como assim?

- Pense numa linda mulher com a qual gostaria de passar uma noite... – o velho deu o exemplo e ele mesmo imaginou uma mulher - Eu posso criá-la para você... para o uso que quiser.

Heitaro arregalou os olhos ao ver uma mulher, de longos cabelos negros e corpo perfeito aparecer na frente deles. Ela se formou do nada, aparecendo com um sorriso nos lábios, nua, mas sem nenhum pudor.

- O que...? - o hanyou deixou escapar da boca ainda embasbacado – Mas isso...

- Isso é uma mulher – completou o velho – A mulher que eu imaginei. Perfeita como eu imaginei e que servirá para saciar meus desejos pelo tempo que eu quiser.

- Encontrei a pessoa certa para fazer meus planos darem certo... – disse Hiko sorrindo com a proeza do velho mago.

Heitaro se aproximou um pouco mais da mulher, tentando sentir se ela era apenas um espírito, ou um youkai disfarçado, mas não sentiu nada nela além da usual presença humana. A mulher, aparentando uns 20 anos o olhava diretamente nos olhos, sem parecer dar conta do perigo que a cercava ou do fato de estar nua.

- Você... tem um nome? – perguntou Heitaro.

A mulher o encarou intrigada. Logo o velho mago a puxou pela mão e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela depois encarou novamente Heitaro e sorriu.

- Meu nome é Akai... – respondeu ela – Eu sou uma camponesa e sirvo ao meu mestre Goru.

- Goru? – estranhou Heitaro.

- Eu sou Goru – disse o velho – E ela me servirá até o dia em que eu não achar mais necessário tê-la ao meu lado. Aqueles que eu crio não são humanos comuns. Eles nasceram agora, da força de minha mente, do meu poder. Eles não têm passado, vida regressa, nada. O que eu disser ao ouvido deles será a memória deles. Se eu quisesse que ela fosse uma nobre princesa, ela seria.

- E como faz isso? Apenas com o pensamento? Ou rouba as almas perdidas por aí?

- Acalme-se, Heitaro – disse Hiko – Com tantas perguntas você irá tomar muito tempo do mago Goru.

- É isso mesmo, criança – concordou o velho – Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de desperdiçar tempo. Mas respondendo apenas a sua última pergunta: Não roubo as almas de ninguém... as pessoas que eu crio não possuem alma, por isso mesmo é tão fácil dominá-las e moldá-las conforme minha vontade. Apenas seres com alma têm livre arbítrio...

- E é isso o que quero – disse Hiko - Uma pessoa que sirva aos meus propósitos, à minha vingança. Por isso preciso que mostre ao mago a mulher que viu nas lembranças de Sesshoumaru, Heitaro. Nós vamos dar a ele a mulher que ele tanto procura...

- Usará esse truque? – perguntou Heitaro – Sua vingança é fazê-lo reencontrar o grande amor da vida dele?

- Não seja estúpido, hanyou – disse Hiko - Assim que ele pegar total confiança nessa cópia que vamos criar, faremos com que ele descubra que ela não o ama tanto assim... Acho que uma facada nas costas acaba com qualquer amor, não é mesmo? Há há há há!

Heitaro também riu com o plano do mestre. Embora esperasse que Hiko mesmo matasse Sesshoumaru, também acharia legal se o invasor fosse morto justamente pela mulher por quem ele jurou amor eterno.

- Dê sua mão, criança – pediu o mago estendendo o braço para Heitaro – Assim que eu tocar em você, faça de tudo para lembrar-se dessa mulher que Hiko quer que eu crie. Não precisa perder tempo com detalhes, afinal, roupas e acessórios não vem junto com minha cria...

- Mas um detalhe nessa mulher é muito importante – disse Heitaro estendendo a mão para o mago – Uma marca de nascença... é exatamente o que a torna especial para Sesshoumaru.

- Uma marca de nascença? – disse o velho revirando os olhos ao tocar no hanyou - Uma meia-lua nas costas, é o que quer dizer? Sim, eu a colocarei na mulher que vou criar.

- Nas costas? – perguntou Hiko parecendo surpreso – Essa marca de nascença é nas costas?

- Sim – respondeu Heitaro sentindo a mão queimar.

Hiko deu as costas ao velho e ao hanyou. Sentiu uma estranha sensação ao lembrar-se que Yuki possuía uma marca nas costas.

- Hei, Heitaro? Sua irmã não tem uma marca nas costas... – comentou o youkai intrigado.

- Yuki? – disse ele – Sim, Yuki tem uma marca nas costas... mas é apenas uma queimadura, não uma meia-lua... aliás não se parece em nada com a marca que eu vi nas minhas visões... – o hanyou deixou um sorriso bobo escapar – Imagina se fosse Yuki essa mulher? Seria muito estranho...

- Estranho, não... seria terrível... – comentou Hiko se afastando um pouco para pensar em paz.

- Hiko... – chamou Heitaro confuso – Como você sabe sobre a cicatriz de minha irmã? Eu já contei sobre ela a você?

- Já, Heitaro... muitas vezes – mentiu Hiko – "Eu já vi aquela cicatriz muitas vezes, seu hanyou estúpido...".

* * *

Yuki acordou assustada com o pesadelo que tivera. Mais uma vez tinha o sono invadido pela visão de si mesma em grande sofrimento, dando à luz uma criança. Como sempre não chegava ao fim do parto, acordava quando uma luz branca invadia o quarto e ela sentia uma poderosa presença se aproximando. Passou a mão pelo rosto, tendo certeza de que acordara de vez, e só então notando que o dia já amanhecera. Levantou-se apressada e correu para o quarto do irmão, encontrando o aposento da mesma forma que o dia anterior: vazio e arrumado.

- Onde está você, meu irmão? – perguntou ficando mais preocupada - Volte logo...

* * *

Sesshoumaru não precisou bater na porta do casebre. A sacerdotisa já o esperava do lado de fora, sentada nos degraus da escada que dava na porta.

- Ela já acordou – disse a sacerdotisa com um sorriso animado no rosto – E já perguntou de você...

- Como ela está?

- Melhor... mas ainda está com febre. Nem eu mesma sabia que Heitaro possuía um veneno... acho que nem Yuki sabia...

- Como Yuki pode ser tão cega? – perguntou retoricamente – Ela não vê nada do que se passa em sua própria casa.

- Ela não tem culpa... – a velha a defendeu – Quem já viu tantas coisas ruins como ela tende mesmo a escolher não ver as coisas, mesmo sendo tão óbvias. Você a viu ontem?

- Não... nem ela nem os outros dois... – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Eu mandaria você atrás dela, caso não estivesse cuidando de Rin.

- Algo o preocupa? – perguntou a velha – Se há algo, vá atrás dela.

- A única coisa que tem minha atenção no momento é aquele youkai e o hanyou – respondeu ele friamente – Yuki não é preocupação minha.

- Sério? Então por que me mandaria saber sobre ela?

- Para saber o que ela conversou com o irmão. Ela descobriu um pouco da verdade sobre aquele hanyou, e resolveu encarar o fato de que ele não é bonzinho como ela imaginava.

- Mas ele já foi... – disse a sacerdotisa com certa tristeza - Ele um dia já foi um rapaz adorável... um coração humano batia dentro do peito dele...

- Agora restou apenas o sangue youkai... – interrompeu Sesshoumaru – E isso não é algo que possa ser revertido, como eu já disse para Yuki.

Sesshoumaru olhou para dentro da casa da sacerdotisa pela porta aberta. Viu Rin descansando sobre um futon, e ficou aliviado por sua decisão de levá-la até a velha.

- Diga à Rin que eu voltarei amanhã cedo – disse ele dando as costas – E continue cuidando dela da mesma forma... lembre-se do que eu disse...

- Que essa menina te faz lembrar de sua filha? - a sacerdotisa interrompeu com a pergunta que fez Sesshoumaru franzir os olhos, irritado.

- Não fale do que não sabe, velha... – ele repreendeu irritado – Não roube de minha mente memórias que não te dizem respeito.

- É impossível... – disse ela sentindo o quanto aquele assunto o contrariava – Meus poderes às vezes fogem ao controle... assim como minha língua...

- Tente manter seu poder e sua língua longe de minha vida – ele disse voltando a caminhar para a mata - E não ouse revelar o que viu para ninguém, principalmente para Yuki. Deixe minha filha em paz onde ela está.

A sacerdotisa concordou com a cabeça. Na verdade não conseguira ver a criança a qual se referira, e concluiu tristemente o que havia acontecido.

"Então essa criança nem chegou a nascer...?" pensava enquanto via Sesshoumaru se afastar "Entendo sua dor... e entendo porque se apegou a essa menina Rin... Talvez você a imaginasse sua filha tão alegre e segura ao seu lado quanto ela...".

* * *

O sol começava a se despedir mais uma vez. Mais uma vez Heitaro não voltara para casa, deixando Yuki ainda mais preocupada. Tinha chorado o dia quase todo, imaginando se ele ainda estava com raiva pelo tapa que levara. Não era a primeira vez que o irmão se afastava por mais de um dia, mas dessa vez haviam brigado e a demora dele em retornar a fazia se sentir cada vez mais culpada.

Seu outro martírio era o coração. Sentia-o doer, pedindo para que ela saísse dali e procurasse a única pessoa capaz de acalmá-lo.

"Sesshoumaru..." era o que seu coração pedia incansavelmente.

Dissera ao youkai que não poderia mais vê-lo, mas a verdade é que não queria ficar sem ele. Era mais forte do que ela. E mesmo achando que o correto era cumprir com sua promessa, não conseguira evitar se vestir e se arrumar para poder sair de casa assim que o coração vencesse aquela luta contra a sua razão. E foi com as primeiras estrelas no céu que o sentimento enfim teve sua vitória. Arranjou todas as desculpas possíveis para desistir de ficar longe do youkai e confortou-se dizendo a si mesma as razões que a levariam a procurá-lo.

"Tenho mesmo de saber se Rin está bem..." pensou abrindo a porta da casa "Também preciso saber se Heitaro o procurou... e não quero passar mais uma noite sozinha...".

Mas a verdade mesmo é que sentia falta do youkai. O calor que ele lhe mostrara, mesmo tão poucas vezes, já havia sido o suficiente para viciá-la. Queria sentir aquilo de novo, pedia aos deuses que Sesshoumaru a quisesse de novo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tinha voltado à caverna de seus antepassados. Deixara Jaken e Aruru próximo do vilarejo da sacerdotisa Hana, para que ela os procurasse caso necessitasse de algo. Estava parado na entrada do lugar, o olhar e a mente distantes, perdendo-se na escuridão da mata. Não esperava nada, apenas pensava no que a velha lhe havia dito quando fora saber de Rin pela manhã.

"**_Ela o faz lembrar de sua filha?"_** a voz da sacerdotisa ecoava na cabeça dele.

Irritou-se naquele momento com a ousadia da velha. Como ela tinha coragem de falar sobre aquele assunto que ele mesmo jamais abrira a boca para comentar. Mas agora, passadas tantas horas, podia aceitar calmamente que ela falara uma verdade. A proteção que dava à Rin era mesmo uma forma de expressar um pouco do carinho que teria com a filha, seu próprio sangue. Mas isso lhe havia sido negado.

Ouviu um ruído na mata, mas sequer chegou a virar os olhos para ver o que era. A tentativa de imaginar um rosto para sua criança o tirou totalmente a atenção, deixando-o livre para o ataque surpresa de qualquer um. Só notou que estava sendo vigiado quando escutou um som baixo, um bater um pouco acelerado e que ele logo reconheceu. Era o coração, e de alguém que ele sabia muito bem quem era. Ainda assim não olhou para o lado, apenas respirou profundamente e apagou os pensamentos, temendo que não só a sacerdotisa pudesse descobrir seus segredos lendo sua mente.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou sério – É muito tarde para alguém como você.

Yuki permaneceu calada. Sabia que estava mesmo tarde, mas sua vontade de encontrar o youkai a faria permanecer toda a noite em sua busca se fosse necessário.

- Diga – disse ele virando-se enfim para encará-la – O que quer?

- Saber sobre Rin – respondeu ela – Queria saber se ela está melhor...

- Está melhorando... em alguns dias ela estará como antes.

- Eu queria vê-la - disse Yuki se aproximando devagar – Se você permitir, é claro.

Sesshoumaru a olhou de cima a baixo. A jovem segurava uma lamparina numa das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava a barra do kimono para tornar mais fácil o caminhar. Os cabelos dela estavam presos num coque, e ele desviou o olhar rapidamente quando ela abaixou a lamparina, ficando com o rosto na penumbra.

"Por um momento poderia jurar que era Satsumi..." pensou com o rosto virado para o lado contrário "O que há em Yuki que se pareça com Satsumi? Nada! Ainda assim, é como se eu visse claramente a mulher a quem procuro há tanto tempo...".

- Então... – Yuki chamou sua atenção – Posso vê-la?

- Não... – respondeu ele seco – Ela não está aqui. Eu a deixei com alguém que sabe como ajudá-la melhor que eu.

- Quem?

- Aquela sua amiga sacerdotisa... – disse ele – Espero que ela possa mesmo ajudá-la.

- Ela o fará – Yuki intercedeu pela amiga – Eu sei que ela é boa em cuidar de feridos. Lembro-me de todas as vezes que precisei da ajuda dela...

- Quando Hiko te machucava? – ele perguntou friamente – Foi ela quem a ajudou quando você sofria nas mãos daquele youkai?

- Sim...

- E por que não foi procurá-la dessa vez? – disse ele encarando-a de novo – Esse ferimento no seu olho precisava de algum cuidado.

Yuki levou a mão ao rosto, envergonhada. Não pensou que Sesshoumaru fosse notar tão facilmente aquele ferimento.

- Eu já cuidei disso... – disse ela – Não está nem mesmo doendo mais.

- Mas o peito sim... – disse ele parecendo irritado – Não pensou que o machucado em seu peito fosse passar desapercebido por mim, achou?

- Confesso que não imagino como sabe sobre o ferimento em meu peito – disse Yuki.

Ele fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse mais, deixando-a de frente para ele. Levou a mão com calma até o abdômen de Yuki, primeiro abaixo do seio esquerdo, tocando levemente, causando uma pequena dor na jovem. Depois fez o mesmo do lado direito. Em nenhum momento o olhar dele se desviou do dela, mesmo quando Yuki fechou os olhos com a dor.

- Eu soube que estava machucada pelo modo como está respirando, Yuki. Está evitando ao máximo respirar profundamente, pois está sentindo muita dor. O que houve? – ele perguntou retirando a mão – O que ele fez dessa vez?

- E-ele... – Yuki tentava respirar normalmente - Hiko me chutou... aquele covarde adora me bater quando estou caída.

- Isso me deixa ainda mais irritado. Esse maldito foge de lutar seriamente comigo, e vai usar sua força contra alguém tão fraco como você. Ele parece não ter pressa em terminar o que começou comigo... e eu não terei pressa também em acabar com ele.

Yuki deixou a lamparina no chão, depois sentou-se sobre uma rocha, pensando se perguntava ou não sobre os planos de Sesshoumaru para seu irmão. Encheu-se de coragem para fazer sua pergunta.

- E quanto ao meu irmão...? – ela perguntou – Tem alguma intenção de ir atrás dele também?

Houve um instante de silêncio antes de Sesshoumaru responder.

- Não quero falar sobre seu irmão, Yuki. Posso apenas te aconselhar a tentar mantê-lo longe de mim...

Yuki balançou a cabeça positivamente, entendendo o que o youkai queria dizer. Depois ficou quieta, apertando as mãos uma contra a outra, num claro sinal de nervosismo.

- Veio aqui apenas para saber de Rin e o que eu farei com seu irmão? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Sim... – ela respondeu sem pensar, mas depois lembrou-se que não era apenas isso – Não... quero dizer... eu precisava mesmo saber de Rin, mas...

- Mas?

- Mas... não foi só por isso que vim.

- Na última vez que a vi... – disse ele – Você disse que não me procuraria mais...

- Eu sei... E nem deveria mesmo procurá-lo, afinal, como eu disse naquele dia, eu pareço atrair coisas ruins a todos que conheço.

- E o que a fez voltar atrás em sua palavra?

- Rin...

- Não seja mentirosa... – disse ele sério – Eu não quero que minta... Sei que se preocupa com Rin, mas não foi esse o motivo maior de ter vindo me procurar.

- O que é, então? – disse ela um pouco sem graça - Que motivo maior me trouxe aqui?

- Eu – ele respondeu firme – E não adianta dizer que não é esse o motivo... eu sei.

- Queria ter essa sua autoconfiança... – disse Yuki sorrindo levemente – Queria poder ter certeza de que você também sentia o mesmo.

- Eu também senti isso – disse ele - Parece estranho até mesmo para mim que eu sinta vontade de estar ao seu lado... mas não posso negar. Se você sentia vontade de me ver, talvez fosse porque eu a chamava em pensamento... ou era você quem me chamava?

Yuki sorriu encabulada. Depois de passar as últimas duas noites pensando nele, conseguiria mentir e dizer que não era ela que o chamava?

"E por que eu mentiria...?" a pergunta em sua mente a deixou ainda mais envergonhada.

- Sim... – ele disse sério – Você também me chamava...

Ele se virou e começou a caminhar para a caverna. Um único gesto dele fez o coração de Yuki acelerar. Sesshoumaru apenas moveu o braço, fazendo um sinal nítido de que ela devia segui-lo. Ela pegou a lamparina do chão, e seguiu-o, distante por alguns passos. Aproveitou que ele estava de costas, e deixou o olhar percorrer o youkai de cima a baixo, analisando, admirando tudo nele. De repente notou que adorava o modo como o cabelo dele se mexia com seu caminhar, as longas unhas da mão, que pareciam tão mortais, mas que quando tocavam seu corpo pareciam tão incapazes de machucar. Uma virada do rosto dele para trás trouxe ao campo de visão de Yuki as orelhas pontiagudas, as marcas no rosto num tom violeta, quase azul escuro. Sentiu o coração apertar ao ouvir sua mente mais uma vez jogá-la numa encruzilhada sentimental.

"Como não se apaixonar por alguém assim?" perguntou-se "E como deixar-se apaixonar por alguém que não estará ao seu lado para sempre?".

Sentiu um nó na garganta. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não duraria. Sua intuição a alertava que não teria muito tempo com Sesshoumaru. Parecia antever que ele logo encontraria um caminho diferente para seguir, talvez encontrando a mulher que amou no passado.

"Seria muita injustiça do destino..." continuou pensando enquanto o seguia com passos cada vez mais lentos "Se eu me apaixonar por você, Sesshoumaru, e você encontrar a reencarnação daquela mulher de nome Satsumi... eu sofrerei muito...".

Sesshoumaru olhou para trás ao notar que os passos de Yuki cessaram. Viu-a imóvel, olhando para ele com uma expressão triste.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ele parando e virando-se de frente para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que era mentira.

- O que a aflige? – ele perguntou sério.

- Nada... – respondeu ela forçando um sorriso e voltando a caminhar – "Como posso admitir que tenho medo do que estou sentindo? Nem sei se isso é mesmo aquilo que chamam de paixão ou se é apenas uma carência... O pouco de atenção que tenho de você já me deixa feliz... por isso posso estar errada ao pensar que estou apaixonada...".

Sesshoumaru não se moveu, esperando que ela o alcançasse e pudessem seguir adiante juntos. Só ao ficar frente a frente com ele foi que Yuki percebeu algo faltando.

- Por que está sem sua armadura? – ela perguntou com inocente curiosidade.

- Eu a perdi – respondeu ele – Durante a luta com Hiko, ela se quebrou.

- Hiko conseguiu quebrar sua armadura? – Yuki o encarou preocupada – Como ele fez isso?

- Com um golpe daquela estranha espada dele – respondeu um pouco contrariado – Parece que a lâmina daquela arma absorve o poder dos ataques de inimigos. Foi o que aconteceu. Hiko me atingiu com a força que eu mesmo dei a ele.

- Aquela espada... – Yuki disse pensativa – Ela tem um poder maléfico... Ela suga as almas de quem é morta por ela.

- Isso explica os gritos de dor...

- Você os ouviu? Hiko me fez ouvir aqueles gritos muitas vezes. Ele dizia que se meu irmão fosse morto por ele, seria daquela forma que ele gritaria. "A mais insuportável das dores é a de uma alma sem descanso", é o que ele costuma dizer... Espero que ele um dia sinta essa mesma dor.

Sesshoumaru ouviu em silêncio. De repente não tinha mais interesse em conversar sobre Hiko, Heitaro ou mesmo Rin. Preferia observar o modo que Yuki movia os lábios, mas sem dar atenção ao que ela dizia. Ela levava a mão livre ao rosto, retirando alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em fugir do coque feito sem tanto cuidado, mas que mesmo assim a deixava linda. Ela parou de falar e o encarou, esperando uma resposta ou comentário para algo que ele nem escutou.

- O que foi? – a voz dela finalmente voltou a entrar pelos ouvidos do youkai – Você parece estar pensando em algo.

Sesshoumaru deixou um meio sorriso mostrar que ela tinha acertado um pouco, depois se virou e continuou a caminhar.

- Venha... – disse ele – Não quero perder tempo...

- Perder tempo? – indagou ela fingindo uma ingenuidade inexistente naquele momento - O que pretende fazer?

- Você sabe – respondeu ele olhando para trás apenas para se certificar de que ela voltara a segui-lo - Quero o mesmo que você.

- O mesmo que eu? - Yuki disse sorrindo de forma tímida – Como sabe o que quero, se não lê pensamentos?

Ele parou assim que chegou à parede de rochas que os separava do pequeno paraíso. Virou com um sorriso leve nos lábios, um misto de malícia e desafio.

- Eu não preciso ler pensamentos, Yuki – disse ele – Está nos seus olhos o quanto me deseja. Está também nas batidas rápidas do seu coração, em tudo. Mesmo com esse colar no pescoço, eu consigo sentir o calor que emana de você quando está ao meu lado.

Ela sorriu mais abertamente. Não queria e nem precisava bancar a mocinha ingênua e inocente ao lado de um homem como aquele. Olhou-o da mesma forma firme e decidida que ele a olhava.

- E sente isso também, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa e suave – Sente todo esse calor por mim, também?

Ele encostou a mão na parede de rochas, sem quebrar o olhar que eles trocavam, fazendo o monte tremer enquanto a falsa parede se abria.

- Não estaria aqui se não sentisse esse calor também, Yuki – disse ele – Nem perderia meu tempo conversando com você, se não sentisse o mínimo desejo por seu corpo. Agora, entre... a noite ainda está começando e tem muito o que eu quero fazer hoje...

Yuki seguiu-o caverna adentro. Esperou que a porta se fechasse de novo, então colocou a lamparina no chão.

Sesshoumaru se adiantou, e retirando a roupa rapidamente, entrou na água morna da rasa lagoa que enfeitava o centro do lugar. Já acomodado, parou para observar o inconsciente espetáculo que Yuki encenava. Primeiro as mãos dela procuraram pelo grampo que segurava os cabelos, retirando-o e deixando os fios negros caírem como plumas pelo pescoço e colo. Depois foi a vez da faixa do kimono colorido. Ela parecia ter criado uma dança especial, querendo hipnotizar os olhares mais fracos. Até mesmo o jeito com que ela deixou a faixa tocar o chão parecia ter ritmo.

Quando ela colocou a mão por dentro do traje, mostrando que já o tiraria, ouviu Sesshoumaru chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Não tire a roupa... – disse ele deixando-a confusa - ..."ainda".

- O que devo fazer agora, então?

- Venha aqui – disse ele.

Yuki chegou até a beirada da lagoa.

- Entre na água – ordenou ele – Vestida mesmo...

Ela achou estranho, mas levou os pés à água, entrando devagar na lagoa. Parou cara a cara com o youkai, sentindo a excitação aumentar ao mesmo tempo em que o olhar de Sesshoumaru a analisava de cima a baixo.

- Hoje eu tomarei as rédeas do que vai acontecer – disse ele após um tempo - Então, se quer desistir, faça-o enquanto ainda está vestida. Assim que sua roupa cair sobre a água, não haverá nada que me impeça de ter o que quero.

Yuki o encarou séria. Os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito, segurando a abertura do kimono. Então ela descruzou os braços, e num movimento novamente ritmado, baixou os braços rente ao corpo, deixando o kimono deslizar suavemente pela pele branca.

- Eu não tenho porquê desistir... – sussurrou ela – Não daria as costas à algo que desejo tanto.

Ele não sorriu, nem demonstrou nenhuma outra emoção. Apenas a envolveu com os braços e tomou seus lábios num beijo ardente. Sentia o corpo dela pressionado contra seu, fazendo-o sentir os seios médios e firmes contra seu peito. Sentiu também o seu próprio sexo, já bastante excitado, pressionando a púbis dela, afoito por chegarem de vez à penetração. Mas sabia se conter. Beijou com desejo o pescoço dela, os ombros, permitindo-se cravar os caninos de vez em quando sem muita força na pele frágil da jovem. A mão percorreu o colo, acariciando rapidamente cada um dos seios, depois seguindo diretamente para a feminilidade dela. Mesmo envolvida pelas águas, Yuki mostrava-se também bastante excitada. O líquido mais espesso e quente de sua excitação levou os dedos do youkai a procurarem o interior dela, fazendo-a gemer baixo.

- Está gostando, não? – sussurrou ele ao ouvido de Yuki.

- Sim... – respondeu ela ofegante – E quero muito mais que isso...

- O que quer?

- Você...

- Me quer dentro de você, é isso?

- Sim... Quero você dentro de mim... O meu desejo aumenta cada vez mais só de me imaginar pertencendo a você. É meu dono enquanto estiver dentro de mim.

- Sou seu dono mesmo fora de você... – ele murmurou deslizando mais profundamente os dedos dentro de Yuki – Adoro sentir esse seu calor.

Yuki passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, envolvendo os dedos nos cabelos prateados, agarrando-os com mais força a cada movimento da mão do youkai em seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru tirou a mão com delicadeza, levando-a até sua boca e deixando a língua saborear o doce gosto de Yuki. Depois dividiu com ela aquele sabor, beijando-a com fúria. Ergueu-a, com tão pouco esforço que parecia estar levantando alguma coisa sem peso. As pernas de Yuki rapidamente encontraram seu lugar ao redor da cintura do youkai.

- Agora eu te darei o que quer... – disse ele caminhando para a margem da lagoa.

Ajoelhou-se, deitando Yuki no solo de areia fina. Sentia o corpo arder de vontade de mais uma vez perder-se dentro daquela humana, mas suportou a dor e a observou serenamente por alguns segundos. Passou a mão pelo corpo dela, do pescoço até a virilha, mais uma vez deixando os dedos tocarem o sexo molhado dela, mas sem invadi-la com eles de novo. Ela gemia baixo, quase arfando, encarando-o com os olhos brilhando com a ânsia de ser possuída por ele.

Sesshoumaru deitou-se sobre ela, beijando-a mais uma vez antes de finalmente penetrá-la. Quando o fez, sentiu-se completamente perdido, como se pela primeira vez sentisse aquilo. O gemido de Yuki aumentou de tom, enquanto os movimentos de Sesshoumaru também se tornavam mais rápidos. Seria impossível para os dois conter o orgasmo cedo demais, mas ainda teriam o resto da noite inteira para repetirem aquele ritual.

Yuki arqueava as costas a cada entrada do youkai, sentindo-o por completo dentro de si. O peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, em nada lhe causava a sensação de aprisionamento que sentia quando Hiko a violentava. Queria sentir aquele peso sobre o seu corpo eternamente, mesmo que essa eternidade durasse apenas até alcançarem o prazer.

- Não posso mais... – disse ele encarando-a com um olhar quase selvagem – Mais um único movimento... e me perderei de vez...

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por um instante, e sentindo o prazer máximo, deixou sua mente voar tão longe dali, daquele tempo, que não conteve apenas no pensamento a lembrança que lhe veio à mente. Em uma única palavra, sussurrada bem próxima ao ouvido de Yuki, que também sentia o ápice da excitação, conseguiu unir dois tempos tão distantes em um só.

- Satsumi... – sussurrou ele antes de deixar o corpo cair sobre o de Yuki.

Yuki congelou ao ouvir aquilo. Tentou pensar que ouvira errado, mas era inegável. Sesshoumaru havia mesmo dito o nome dela, da mulher a quem seu coração realmente pertencia. O desfecho do prazer passara despercebido por ela, tamanha a sensação de derrota que sentia no momento. Ficou muda, os gemidos perderam-se no vazio que a rodeava. Estava mesmo sozinha, afinal, Sesshoumaru estava mesmo com outra mulher, não ela.

"Será...?" pensou confusa "Será que as outras vezes... ele também imaginava Satsumi...?".

Sentiu o peito se encher de dor. Imaginar que era apenas uma fuga da realidade para o youkai matou um pouco da confiança que começara a ter após conhecê-lo.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o esfriamento de Yuki. E logo percebeu o que fizera. Deitou a cabeça sobre o colo dela, e apertou os olhos, odiando-se por ter pensado, se lembrado, sentido saudades de Satsumi enquanto sentia prazer nos braços de Yuki. Não conseguia encontrar nada para falar naquele instante. Desculpas eram inúteis diante de uma verdade dita por ele, mesmo que de forma inconsciente: Pensara em Satsumi o tempo todo.

Yuki estava praticamente imóvel. Limitou-se a acariciar as costas do youkai, de forma tão mecânica que parecia estar sendo obrigada a fazer aquilo. Na verdade, sentia medo de tocá-lo e ouvi-lo novamente chamar pela falecida amada. Queria ter forças para poder mandá-lo sair de cima dela e dizer que não tinha se magoado com o engano de nomes. Queria poder levantar-se e sair, como se nada tivesse acontecido de mais. Mas na verdade, queria mesmo era ficar ali, sob ele, mostrando o quanto o desejava e tendo a certeza de que era capaz de fazê-lo esquecer da mulher que ele amara e perdera há muito tempo.

Passaram um bom tempo assim, abraçados, unidos, mas sentindo-se tão distante um do outro, que mal conseguiam sentir o calor que ainda emanavam. A luz da lamparina foi se enfraquecendo, até o momento em que se apagou de vez, permitindo ao youkai abrir os olhos e olhar para Yuki sem que ela notasse aquela luta que seu olhar travava, ainda tentando separar a humana de hoje da humana de tanto tempo atrás.

"Maldição..." pensou encarando a jovem que tinha os olhos fixos no teto alto de rochas "Como posso sentir por você a mesma afeição que sentia por Satsumi? Pois é isso que me faz confundi-la com a mulher que amei... isso, e o calor que só encontrei no corpo das duas...".

- Tenho de ir embora... – sussurrou Yuki - Preciso voltar para casa... para "minha vida".

- Sua vida? – ele repetiu a frase à qual ela dera tanto ênfase.

- É... – disse ela esboçando um sorriso – Minha vida... A vida de "Yuki".

Ela dera ênfase ao próprio nome também. Não podia deixar-se esquecer também quem era, mesmo que sua vida não fosse maravilhosa e que preferisse ser confundida com a tal Satsumi a ter que conviver com seu próprio destino.

- Por que tem de ir agora? – Sesshoumaru perguntou deitando a cabeça sobre o colo dela de novo – Não há nada esperando por você naquele castelo.

- Ainda assim... por que eu ficaria aqui? O que queríamos já está feito... não resta nada para fazermos.

- Estar ao meu lado parece incomodá-la de repente – comentou ele sério.

- Não é isso... – disse ela - O que me incomoda é que você não está aqui...

- Como assim? – ele perguntou fingindo não entender.

- Perdoe... – disse ela – Eu não tenho que reclamar de nada. Não posso me dar esse direito... você é livre, não meu...

- Ainda não entendo o que quer dizer.

Yuki não respondeu, já falara demais para quem não tinha direito nenhum. Se ele a deixasse ir, ela iria, se ele permanecesse ali, com seu corpo sobre o dela, impedindo-a de se levantar e ir embora, ficaria quieta. A sensação de impotência, a mesma que sentia sob o olhar frio de Hiko, era sua senhora agora. Sentia-se tão infinitamente inferior, que qualquer que fosse a ordem ou decisão de Sesshoumaru seria acatada sem discussão.

- Não vou deixá-la ir – disse ele apertando seu corpo contra o dela – Não quero que vá.

- Você não se contentará apenas com a lembrança dela, Sesshoumaru... – Yuki disse sem nem mesmo saber de onde arranjara aquelas palavras – chegará o momento em que você vai ver finalmente que eu não sou a Satsumi...

Aquele comentário fez Sesshoumaru se sentar. Ele a encarou surpreso, e até mesmo irritado com aquilo.

- Não... você não é mesmo a Satsumi – disse ele frio – Não se parece em nada com ela... nem em rosto, nem em coragem. Ela era tão forte, corajosa... e você é o contrário de tudo isso...

Yuki sentiu-se diminuir a cada adjetivo que ele dava à Satsumi. Não enxergava os o rosto dele na escuridão, mas sabia que se derramasse uma lágrima ele a veria. Então segurou com toda sua força a dor que sentiu.

Sesshoumaru cessou um pouco as palavras. Sim, tinha dito a verdade. Yuki e Satsumi eram diferentes como a noite e o dia, mas ainda assim, sorriu antes do que ia falar.

- ...mas ainda assim... – continuou ele após um tempo – mesmo sendo tão diferentes... conseguiram acalmar o ser insensível que vive em meu interior. Vocês duas, humanas e diferentes, fizeram meu coração bater de forma igual. Mais uma vez me sinto vivo, Yuki... assim como sentia ao lado de Satsumi.

Yuki ouvia calada. Não conseguia entender mais nada. Sesshoumaru não terminou ali, e sabendo que a jovem parecia mais confusa do que antes, resolveu esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas.

- Não tome minhas palavras como uma declaração, Yuki – continuou ele – Por mais que me agrade estar ao seu lado, e mesmo que você me faça sentir do mesmo jeito que me sentia com Satsumi, não posso dizer que há alguma chance de que eu a ame, como amei Satsumi. Por promessa, e por amor mesmo, meu coração só pertence à ela. E só à ela eu o entregarei...

Yuki sentiu um nó na garganta. Ouvira da boca dele exatamente o que sua razão tanto alertara, mas que o coração fingiu não escutar antes. Ele não era mesmo seu, e nunca seria. Uma mulher digna tomaria aquilo como um fim, e sairia dali para nunca mais encontrar o youkai. Mas talvez ela não tivesse a chance de encontrar novamente na vida alguém que a fizesse se sentir tão viva, tão mulher. Mesmo com toda a dor que isso poderia causar.

"Antes sentir o coração bater por um amor que não é correspondido, do que viver o resto da vida sem saber o que é esse sentimento..." pensou deixando um sorriso de mágoa se formar nos lábios.

- Eu sei... – disse a ele – Sei que não posso ter algo que pertence à outra pessoa... Sei que não posso tê-lo, mas... não vou abrir mão da única felicidade que já tive em minha vida... Enquanto puder senti-lo, eu sentirei... é muito mais do que eu esperei em toda minha vida. Quem sabe se um dia eu não o ouvirei sussurrar meu nome...

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Poderia mais uma vez enfatizar que isso era impossível, mas que ela ficasse com essa esperança, uma vez que tirar dela o pouco de felicidade que tinha era tão cruel quanto o que Hiko fazia.

"Não vou destruir seus sonhos, Yuki..." pensou ele "Talvez um dia você encontre alguém que sussurre seu nome... tendo você mesma nos braços".

Ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo, até que aquele ardor voltasse aos corpos, fazendo-os esquecer dos enganos e revelações de antes. Um beijo de Sesshoumaru mostrou que ele não pensava mesmo terminar a noite tão cedo. Logo estavam se entregando ao sexo mais uma vez. Fizeram amor, mesmo que nem de longe achassem que o faziam. Já não conseguiam fazer distinção entre luxúria e sentimento, embora se achassem no controle de seus corações assim como tinham controle dos movimentos de seus corpos.

Enganaram a si mesmos durante toda a noite, repetindo os gemidos e orgasmos várias vezes, para por fim sucumbirem ao sono. Dormiram abraçados, quando já começava a clarear o dia. Dormiram ordenando às suas mentes que aquilo não era nada mais que prazer físico, quando os corações já estavam mais unidos do que poderiam imaginar.

* * *

Heitaro ainda olhava espantado para a mulher à sua frente. Passara a noite toda admirando o fato de que ela era idêntica àquela que vira em suas visões. O mago era mesmo um mestre naquela magia, e deixara sua cria aos serviços de seus novos donos, apenas avisando antes de ir embora que Hiko e Heitaro deveriam instruí-la sobre o que queriam dela antes de fazê-la ir atrás do youkai Sesshoumaru.

Hiko deixou para Heitaro o dever de contar tudo sobre a tal Satsumi para a recém criada humana. A pobrezinha o escutou atentamente, com os olhos negros brilhando com o reflexo das chamas de uma fogueira que a aquecia. Ainda nua, mostrava nas costas o decisivo detalhe para que o plano de Hiko desse certo. A meia-lua, tão natural, dava um charme ainda maior à jovem.

A Hiko caberia detalhar o modo de agir para concluir o plano. Assim que ele acordasse, daria à ela as ordenadas certas sobre o modo como queria que a jovem acabasse com Sesshoumaru. Isso o deixou tão ansioso que seus sonhos foram recheados de exemplos de mortes e torturas.

- Então, lembre-se... – Heitaro terminava de repassar suas informações para a agora sorridente jovem – Você se chamará Asako, mas se Sesshoumaru a chamar pelo nome Satsumi, você dirá que se lembra de já ter sido chamada assim antes... talvez em uma outra vida. Você deve passar a ele a impressão de que se lembra de algo de sua vida anterior.

- E depois? – ela fez a primeira pergunta de toda a noite – O que eu devo fazer?

- Bom... – disse Heitaro sorrindo – Isso somente Hiko poderá dizer a você. Eu só sei que é seu dever deixar Sesshoumaru enlouquecido de amor por você.

* * *

Yuki acordou ao sentir-se sem proteção. Abriu os olhos e viu que Sesshoumaru não a abraçava mais, por isso se sentia desprotegida. Ele a encarou sério, já vestido e em pé ao seu lado.

- Pretendia me deixar aqui e fugir? – ela perguntou esboçando um sorriso – Não conseguiu...

- Jamais – ele respondeu – Esperaria o dia inteiro até que acordasse.

- Você irá ao vilarejo? - ela perguntou se levantando e caminhando para a água – Irá ver a Rin?

- Sim... também por isso a esperei acordar. Sei que quer ir lá.

- Sim, eu quero. Eu me aprontarei rapidamente – disse Yuki limpando do corpo as marcas da noite que tivera com Sesshoumaru.

- Não tenho pressa... – disse ele olhando com carinho o modo dela se arrumar – Vejo que não sente mais dor...

- Não... – ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente – Desde que me beijou ontem à noite, a dor desapareceu. Como se tivesse o poder de curar apenas com um beijo, youkai.

- Talvez eu tenha esse poder – disse ele de forma confiante.

- Não vou discutir isso... – ela sorriu.

* * *

Rin parecia bem melhor. A febre já havia passado, e agora sentia apenas um pouco de dor no braço ferido.

- Consegue se levantar já, criança? – perguntou a sacerdotisa estendendo a mão com uma fruta para ela.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Rin um pouco tímida.

- Então, o que acha de irmos nos sentar na escada de minha casa? O dia está muito bonito para que você fique apenas fechada entre quatro paredes.

Rin meneou a cabeça concordando. A sacerdotisa a ajudou a caminhar, mas logo ela se soltou do braço da velha e passou a andar sozinha.

- Veja, sacerdotisa – disse Rin toda feliz – Já estou muito melhor. O Sr Sesshoumaru já pode vir me buscar.

- Acalme-se, criança – disse a velha rindo – Acredito que amanhã você já poderá ir embora. Por enquanto ainda faltam alguns curativos no seu braço.

Rin fez uma cara triste que foi logo percebida por Hana.

- Não se preocupe, Rin. Ele virá vê-la hoje, assim como veio ontem. Ele também deve estar esperando ansioso para levar você embora.

- Acha mesmo? – ela voltou a sorrir – Sabe, sacerdotisa, O senhor Sesshoumaru é como um pai para mim.

- Eu imagino que goste mesmo dele. Ele a trata como uma filha também... e sei que quando ele tiver os próprios filhos, a tratará como irmã deles.

Rin ficou toda feliz com a idéia de ter mais crianças para brincar. Mas logo desviou sua atenção para alguns colares que estavam pendurados no pescoço da sacerdotisa.

- Seus colares são lindos – ela elogiou tocando em um deles – A sra é quem os fez?

- Não... – respondeu Hana – Eu os ganhei da sacerdotisa que me serviu de mestra. E ela os ganhou de sua mestra. Esses colares são passados de geração em geração, de aluna à aluna.

- Então a sra vai dá-lo a alguma de suas alunas? – perguntou a menina mordendo a maçã.

- Eu não tenho muitas alunas – respondeu Hana – As moças parecem ter perdido o interesse em se tornar sacerdotisa.

- Que pena. Qualquer moça deveria se orgulhar em se tornar uma sacerdotisa e usar esses colares.

- Se quiser, você pode ser minha aluna, Rin – sugeriu a sacerdotisa.

- Posso? – os olhos dela brilharam com a expectativa, mas logo depois a alegria desapareceu – Ah, mas se eu fosse sua aluna, teria de morar no vilarejo, longe do sr Sesshoumaru.

- Quem sabe se o youkai não adotará essas terras como sua casa? – disse Hana – Não sabemos o dia de amanhã...

- Se ele ficasse no Leste... eu certamente gostaria de ser sua aluna, sacerdotisa Hana.

- Então, vamos torcer para que algo faça o youkai ficar por aqui, está bem?

- Sim! – disse Rin voltando a comer a maçã.

Não demorou muito até Rin olhar para o lado e encontrar o sorriso de Yuki.

- SRTA YUKI! – ela gritou assustando a sacerdotisa.

Yuki recebeu um abraço da menina, ficando encabulada com aquela demonstração de carinho. Menos de um minuto depois foi Sesshoumaru que apareceu, aumentando o sorriso de Rin.

- Sr Sesshoumaru! – Rin foi mais comedida ao manifestar sua felicidade ao ver o protetor – Que bom que o sr chegou.

- Vejo que já está melhor – disse ele olhando agradecido para a sacerdotisa – Acho que agi certo ao confiar em você, velha.

- Como está se sentindo, Rin? – Yuki perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos da garotinha – Espero que seu braço não esteja doendo muito.

- Estou melhorando – respondeu Rin – A sacerdotisa disse que amanhã eu já posso ir embora, mas eu queria ir hoje. Estou com saudades do Aruru...ah, e do sr Jaken também.

- Eu a deixarei ir embora amanhã – disse a sacerdotisa – Eu ainda tenho que fazer novos curativos e passar outras ervas em seu braço, eu já lhe disse isso. Se eu não fizer isso, o seu ferimento pode voltar a infeccionar.

- Está bem – disse Rin pegando a mão de Yuki e a puxando – Venha, srta Yuki. Eu vou mostrar algumas das ervas cheirosas que a sacerdotisa passou em mim.

Sesshoumaru observou com calma a menina arrastar Yuki para dentro da casa da sacerdotisa.

- Você parece satisfeito – comentou Hana – Isso se deve à melhora da Rin... ou é por causa de Yuki?

- Não seja bisbilhoteira, velha – ele disse encarando-a sério – E também, por que eu devo responder a você, se no fim já deve ter lido meus pensamentos e encontrado as respostas sozinha?

- Esse poder não é facultativo – disse ela sorrindo – Eu sou agraciada com ele algumas vezes, outras não. Mas bem que eu o usaria para saber o motivo de você e Yuki terem chegado juntos aqui.

- Não chegamos juntos...

- Há há! – riu Hana – Podem ter enganado a Rin, mas eu já sou muito velha para cair nesse truque...

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar ainda mais sério para ela.

- Está bem, está bem! – disse a sacerdotisa desfazendo o sorriso – Eu não vou mais ficar incomodando você...

- Ótimo, velha – disse ele voltando a olhar para a casa da sacerdotisa, imaginando o que as duas garotas faziam lá dentro.

* * *

Yuki terminou de cheirar o último vidro que Rin lhe deu e devolveu-o ao lugar onde estava. Depois aproximou-se da menina, que parecia tão acomodada em meio a centenas de flechas espalhadas pela casa.

- A sacerdotisa disse que são flechas poderosas – comentou Rin – Ela são capazes de matar youkais muito perigosos...

- Rin... – disse Yuki ajoelhando-se ao lado dela – Eu queria me desculpar pelo que meu irmão fez.

- A srta? – disse Rin surpresa – Mas por que a srta está pedindo desculpas?

- Porque ele é meu irmão... e a vergonha de um recai sobre toda a família. Eu sou a única família de Heitaro, logo, sinto como se eu também tivesse errado.

- Mas a srta não fez nada – disse Rin sorrindo – A srta é minha amiga. E amigos nunca machucam os outros. Não é?

- Sim... somos amigas. E eu jamais permitiria que você se machucasse. Eu juro que se imaginasse o que Heitaro pretendia, eu o impediria de qualquer maneira.

Rin exibiu um sorriso sincero para Yuki, depois pegou uma flor que estava num vaso que ela mesma arrumara e deu para a amiga.

- Não fique triste por seu irmão, srta Yuki – disse ela – Tenho certeza que o coração dele vai voltar a ser como a srta disse que era: bom...

- Eu espero que isso aconteça mesmo, Rin. Dói muito ver meu irmão cometer tantas barbaridades sem perceber o quanto isso é ruim.

* * *

**Bom, mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e que deixem suas opiniões, embora eu saiba que com o verdadeiro começo do ano (pós-carnaval) fique mais corrido para todos. Então agradeço a quem arranja um tempinho para mandar reviews, e agradeço também aos que até hoje acompanharam essa fic com devoção, mas que agora estão meio atolados com o dia-dia. **

**Abração a todos...**

**Lady...**


	11. Rostos iguais corações diferentes

**Olá, minna! ( sempre quis escrever isso...) Não vou encher o saco de vocês, apenas desejar uma "Boa leitura" e que tenham saco suficiente para continuar comigo por pelo menos mais uns 20 capítulos. (20 é exagero, acho que serão apenas 19 a mais!) Abraços...**

_**Rostos iguais; corações diferentes...**_

Sesshoumaru e Yuki deixaram o vilarejo da sacerdotisa por volta do meio-dia. Enquanto o youkai se afastava do local, a jovem humana ainda parava a cada dois passos e olhava para trás, acenando para Rin que os observaria até que desaparecessem de sua vista. Quando por fim conseguiram caminhar lado a lado, permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas escutando os cantos dos pássaros e o vento que balançava as árvores.

- O que irá fazer agora, Yuki? – perguntou Sesshoumaru acabando com aquele silêncio.

- Acho que devo ir para casa – ela respondeu pegando algumas flores pelo caminho – Preciso ver se meu irmão voltou.

- E se ele não tiver voltado? Ficará sozinha lá?

- Talvez... – respondeu ela sorrindo e cheirando a flor que pegara.

- Eu esperarei junto às fontes termais – disse Sesshoumaru - Se seu irmão não tiver voltado, quero que vá para lá e fique comigo.

- Isso é uma sugestão agradável.

- Não é uma sugestão – disse ele sério – Considere mais como uma ordem.

- Está bem – disse ela pegando mais uma flor e dessa vez estendendo para ele – Veja. É essa a flor que procurava aquele dia?

Sesshoumaru olhou para a pequenina flor amarela na mão de Yuki, depois a pegou com uma delicadeza incomum para ele.

- Não... – respondeu ele – Isso não é um narciso – ele levou a flor até a boca e a comeu – Mas é muito saborosa.

- Você comeu minha flor? – ela disse surpresa – Eu ia levá-la para casa e...

- Era uma flor de beleza inferior – disse ele – Há flores mais belas, e que seriam melhores para você.

- Ainda assim, era minha flor – disse ela fingindo ficar emburrada.

- Não... não era – ele disse firme – Um dia você encontrará uma flor que seja tão bela quanto você.

Yuki não conseguiu deixar de ficar vermelha com aquele elogio. Ainda mais com o olhar que recebera do youkai junto com a frase. Sorriu, feliz por estar ao lado dele, mas logo se lembrou do engano na caverna e a insegurança voltou a atormentá-la.

"Será que ele diz isso pensando na outra?" pensou desfazendo o sorriso.

- Vamos continuar – disse ele.

Ela concordou e voltaram a caminhar. Pararam somente quando chegaram ao castelo. Sesshoumaru olhava fixamente para a construção, tentando encontrar um único rastro de algum de seus inimigos.

- Eu já estou indo... – disse Yuki encarando o youkai como se esperasse alguma reação dele – Então... tchau...

Ele a olhou sério.

- Não espere que eu dê algo além de um tchau a você, Yuki – disse ele – Aqui não é o local mais apropriado para demonstrações de intimidade. Se seu irmão nos visse você estaria com muitos problemas.

- Sei... – disse ela sorrindo envergonhada – Não pensei em nada além de um tchau mesmo... – mentiu já corada – Deixa eu ir, senão...

- Vá, Yuki – ele a incentivou – E não se esqueça que se seu irmão não estiver em casa, você deve me procurar nas fontes.

- Certo...

- E tem mais – disse ele – Assim que o dia começar a se despedir, você irá me procurar na caverna.

- O quê? – perguntou Yuki sem entender – Procurá-lo na caverna essa noite?

- Não só essa noite – explicou ele – Hoje, amanhã e depois. Enquanto eu não tiver matado Hiko, você não dormirá em sua casa. Não preciso que meu ódio por ele aumente mais, e se eu sequer imaginar que ele a tocou...

Yuki sorriu. Um sorriso apaixonado, de quem se sente especial. Nem mesmo a insegurança tiraria do rosto dela aquele sorriso.

- Mas e se Heitaro estiver em casa à noite...?

- Mesmo que ele esteja em casa... – repetiu Sesshoumaru dando as costas e se afastando – Eu a quero ao meu lado.

- Também é uma ordem? – ela perguntou sorrindo ainda mais.

- Vejo que está começando a me conhecer – disse ele desaparecendo entre as árvores.

* * *

Hiko parecia convencido do sucesso de seu plano para acabar com Sesshoumaru. Instruíra sua "fantoche" em tudo o que ela precisava saber sobre seu inimigo e agora esperava calmamente a hora certa de voltar para o Leste e agir. 

- Quantos dias ainda ficaremos aqui, Hiko? – perguntou Heitaro sentado no galho de uma árvore, olhando para o mestre.

- Uns dois dias... – respondeu o youkai observando atentamente a mulher criada por Goru – Por que quer saber? Quer voltar logo para casa e pedir desculpas à sua irmã?

- Não é isso... – mentiu Heitaro – Não pedirei desculpa à Yuki por nada...

- Veremos... – disse Hiko – Veremos...

* * *

Yuki não escondeu seu descontentamento quando mais uma vez viu que Heitaro não havia voltado para casa. Mas dessa vez não se preocupou tanto. Hiko também não tinha voltado, o que provava mais uma vez que eles estavam juntos. Decidiu não perder mesmo tempo ficando ali sozinha e assim que trocou de roupa e se arrumou um pouco saiu do castelo. Decidiu tirar o máximo proveito de seu dia ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Buscou em um dos aposentos um pote de tamanho médio, cheio de mel. Saiu de casa, tomando um caminho pelo qual encontraria muitas macieiras, onde pegaria maçãs para comer juntamente com o youkai.

* * *

Encontrou-o sentado serenamente sob uma das árvores que cercavam as fontes. Um sorriso dele, discreto, mas tão bonito, a fez sentir-se ainda melhor. 

- O que é isso? – perguntou ele sobre as frutas enroladas num lenço branco e o pote de cerâmica azul que ela trazia.

Yuki ajoelhou-se frente a ele, depositando no chão as maçãs que pegara, sempre sob o olhar atento de Sesshoumaru. Depois colocou o pote bem ao lado das frutas

- Eu trouxe frutas e mel - respondeu ela – Acredito que um youkai goste de mel...

- Trouxe isso para "nós"? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Sim... – disse ela – Pensei que estivesse com fome, depois de ter comido minha flor daquela maneira.

- Aquela flor só servia mesmo para se comer – ele se defendeu – Tanto que é considerada uma especiaria muito comum.

- Que seja. Mas agora você vai ter de comer comigo – disse ela pegando uma das maçãs e cortando-a com uma pequena faca que também havia levado.

Yuki dividiu a fruta em quatro pedaços, depois mergulhou um deles no pote de mel, oferecendo-o ao youkai em seguida. Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar para a fruta, mas a pegou sem reclamar.

- Coma – disse ela mergulhando um outro pedaço da maçã no mel – Isso não é venenoso, pode ter certeza.

- Não tenho fome – disse ele – Comerei apenas para que não me incomode com isso.

Ele levou a fruta à boca sem muita animação. Yuki sorriu com a expressão que ele fez, parecendo estar provando aquilo pela primeira vez na vida.

- Está bom? – ela perguntou recebendo um leve balançar de cabeça dele como confirmação – Ótimo.

Yuki comeu seu primeiro pedaço, e mais uma vez o olhar de Sesshoumaru a observou atentamente. Ele tomou a dianteira e pegou um outro pedaço da fruta, mergulhando-a no mel por completo, depois a erguendo frente aos olhos de ambos, deixando o mel escorrer pelos dedos, como uma brincadeira de criança.

- Tome – disse ele estendendo a mão com a maçã para Yuki.

Ele levou a mão para pegar a fruta, mas ele a afastou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Assim não – disse ele – Com a boca.

Ela sorriu e levou os lábios até a mão dele. Passou a língua pelo caldo adocicado que escorria pela mão, depois alcançou a fruta, mordendo-a delicadamente. Mas não chegou a arrancar nenhum pedaço. Sesshoumaru puxou a mão, e antes que Yuki percebesse, já tinha seus lábios colados ao dele, num beijo ainda mais doce que o natural. Abraçaram-se e ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo, enquanto as mãos procuravam percorrer o corpo um do outro. Como era inevitável, logo estavam se entregando um ao outro. O mel serviria para continuar adoçando os lábios e algumas curvas do corpo de Yuki, enquanto Sesshoumaru deixava sua língua percorrer cada rastro aleatório que o líquido fazia ao ser derramado sobre o corpo da humana.

Ficaram nas fontes até o anoitecer. Depois rumaram para a caverna dos ancestrais de Sesshoumaru. O youkai não permitiu que Yuki fosse embora para casa. Queria evitar qualquer chance dela ser maltratada por Hiko, e também gostaria de aproveitar a noite sentindo o calor dela mais uma vez.

Passaram mais uma vez a noite nos braços um do outro, até que o dia amanheceu, trazendo com ele a necessidade de se separarem, mas conscientes de que assim que fosse possível, retornariam àquele lugar e continuariam a alimentar aquele fogo que se tornava cada vez mais longe de se apagar.

- Você irá buscar a Rin? – perguntou Yuki trançando os cabelos para poderem ir embora.

- Sim – ele respondeu observando com atenção os movimentos dela – Quer ir comigo?

- Claro – respondeu ela sorrindo – E depois eu irei até em casa.

- Não vá. Acha mesmo que eu não seria procurado se seu irmão e Hiko tivessem retornado? Aliás, queria saber o porquê deles terem sumido dessa forma... Principalmente Hiko. Queria saber onde ele se escondeu - comentou Sesshoumaru – Não há explicação lógica para o que ele fez. Ele poderia ter continuado a lutar comigo naquele dia, mas, simplesmente abandonou a luta, como se ele estivesse em uma desvantagem muito grande. Algo não cheira bem nessa atitude.

- Acha que ele planeja algo? – perguntou Yuki já pronta – Uma estratégia especial, talvez...?

- Sinto que sim... Mas ele não acha que é fácil acabar comigo, acha? Como se um youkai inferior pudesse derrotar este Sesshoumaru... o Sr das Terras do Oeste.

Yuki o encarou curiosa.

- Sr das Terras do Oeste? – ela repetiu surpresa.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Agora sei porque minha intuição diz que você logo irá embora – disse ela – Você não é mesmo um simples youkai... Você não é alguém sem rumo e sem lar. Chegará o momento de você retornar à suas terras, não é?

- Certamente – respondeu ele – Eu retornarei ao Oeste, pois sou senhor daquelas terras. Mas esse dia não me parece tão próximo, Yuki. Ainda há algo que tenho de encontrar antes de voltar ao meu lar.

- Satsumi... – sussurrou Yuki cabisbaixa.

- Sim... ela mesma – disse ele se levantando e rumando para a parede que protegia a caverna – Vamos. Não quero vê-la se entristecer por algo que não é necessário nesse momento.

Ela forçou um sorriso e o acompanhou. Agora sim, sentia que estava mesmo apaixonada por Sesshoumaru. O simples pensamento de perdê-lo, hoje, amanhã ou daqui há anos, a fazia sofrer. Queria estar ao lado dele eternamente. Mas isso era impossível...

* * *

A chuva desabou forte antes de alcançarem o vilarejo da sacerdotisa. Protegida debaixo de um carvalho, Yuki notou algo que não vira no dia anterior. Estavam já bem perto do vilarejo, e ela sabia que aquele cemitério não existia antes. 

- O que há de errado? – perguntou Sesshoumaru ao notar que ela estava confusa.

- Esse cemitério... – respondeu ela – Ele é novo...

- Sim... é novo – disse ele – Consigo sentir o cheiro de cadáveres recém enterrados aí.

- São muitas covas... o que aconteceu para que morresse tanta gente assim? – perguntou ela sem ainda imaginar que seu irmão é quem tinha criado a necessidade de um novo cemitério.

- Peste... – mentiu Sesshoumaru – Pelo que a sacerdotisa me contou, muitos pereceram com uma doença estranha. Muitas das casas foram queimadas para que não se espalhasse a doença.

- Peste? – repetiu Yuki ainda intrigada – Acha mesmo que é isso?

- Por que a velha mentiria?

- Não sei... mas minha intuição diz que isso não parece verdade... só isso.

- Sua intuição também diz quando a chuva cessará? – ele tentou desviar o assunto – Seria muito mais útil para nós se soubéssemos quando essa tempestade acabará...

Yuki sorriu. Mesmo usando seu tom sério para falar aquilo, ela notava um certo carinho na voz dele.

- A Rin deve estar desesperada para ir embora – comentou ela depois de um tempo – Ela gosta muito de você...

- Vai dizer também que ela me vê como um pai? Poupe sua voz, a velha já disse isso.

- Eu não vou dizer isso – sorriu Yuki – A própria Rin já disse isso para mim. Você seria um bom pai, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado, olhando para o vilarejo ao longe, do qual era possível ver os telhados dos casebres. De que adiantava saber que seria um bom pai, se não podia provar isso da maneira que gostaria.

- Sim... eu seria um bom pai... – disse ele deixando a proteção da árvore e saindo na chuva – Eu irei na frente... se quiser, pode esperar a chuva passar.

Yuki não entendeu o porquê dele fazer aquilo. Concluiu que era a usual inquietação youkai que o fizera deixá-la para trás, e decidiu esperar mesmo pelo fim da chuva. Só não imaginava que demoraria tanto. Ficou ali sozinha por um bom tempo, até que um frio percorreu sua espinha. Olhou para os lados, assustada. Era a mesmo sensação que tivera na fonte no dia em que Rin fora ferida por seu irmão.

- O que é isso? – perguntou-se cruzando os braços – Por que essa sensação de que algo ruim acontecerá? Não quero sentir isso...

Com a sensação ruim crescendo dentro de si, Yuki saiu correndo pela mata, seguindo em direção ao vilarejo. Mas antes que chegasse na metade do caminho, viu surgir na sua frente um vulto branco, que desapareceu tão rápido quanto se formou. Isso a assustou, fazendo-a cair no chão lamacento. Tentou se levantar, mas uma força parecia mantê-la presa na lama.

**_- Cuidado com ela... ela veio para enganar...seu desejo é matá-lo..._**

Uma voz firme ecoava na cabeça de Yuki, enquanto ela ainda tentava se erguer. Quando a voz por fim cessou, Yuki sentiu como se retirassem todas as suas forças, e caiu desmaiada no chão, sob a chuva forte.

Quando acordou, a chuva já havia cessado, mas ainda estava sozinha. Levantou-se, tentando entender o que acontecera, mas a cabeça doendo não a deixava sequer se lembrar das palavras que ouvira, ou do estranho vulto que aparecera em seu caminho.

"Eu desmaiei... apenas isso" pensou levando a mão à cabeça "O que há de errado comigo?".

- SRTA YUKI? – ouviu Rin gritar seu nome de longe.

Olhou para o caminho à sua frente, encontrando a menina correndo em sua direção. Depois, mais depressa do que seus olhos poderiam acompanhar, Sesshoumaru chegou ao seu lado, parecendo preocupado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele olhando atentamente em todas as direções.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu Yuki se levantando – Acho que eu tropecei... Depois desmaiei... Devo ter batido a cabeça ao cair.

- Você tropeçou? – perguntou Rin chegando ao seu lado.

- Acho que sim... minha cabeça está doendo muito.

Sesshoumaru olhou a cabeça dela em busca de algum ferimento, mas não encontrou nenhum ferimento ou sangue. Apenas lama e um rasgo na parte de trás da roupa dela.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ele tocando a roupa dela – Há um rasgo nessa roupa... Parecem marcas de garras.

- O quê? – perguntou Yuki confusa – Mas ela estava inteira quando a vesti...

O olhar de Sesshoumaru se apertou ao notar que o rasgo na roupa se localizava justamente sobre a cicatriz de Yuki.

- Parece que você foi atacada por algum youkai – ele disse – Talvez por isso você tenha desmaiado.

- Eu não lembro de sentir nada tocando minhas costas... – disse Yuki pensativa – Espere... lembro apenas que senti como se alguém me prendesse contra o chão... mas não havia ninguém...

- Um espírito? – Rin comentou parecendo assustada – A sacerdotisa disse que alguns espíritos gostam mesmo de seguir as pessoas vivas.

- Bobagem – disse Sesshoumaru olhando novamente para os lados – Vamos, vou ajudá-la a se levantar.

Yuki se levantou e encostou numa das árvores com a ajuda do youkai. Só então começou a se lembrar um pouco mais do que tinha acontecido. Agarrou a mão de Sesshoumaru com força quando se lembrou do vulto que passara rápido na sua frente.

- Eu vi alguém... – disse ela assustada – Agora me lembro... eu vi alguém. muito rápido e que desapareceu no ar.

- Conseguiu ver o rosto? – perguntou Rin assustada se agarrando na roupa de Yuki.

- Não... – respondeu ela – Mas lembro também que depois ouvi algo... parecia um aviso...

- Vamos sair daqui – disse Sesshoumaru – Vamos voltar às fontes term...

- Não! – recusou Yuki – Não quero voltar lá... Vou para casa. Sinto que algo de estranho está prestes a acontecer...

- E o que seria? – perguntou o youkai incrédulo.

- Não sei... – respondeu ela – Mas senti a mesma sensação quando Heitaro feriu Rin... Não quero imaginar que seja algo querendo me avisar que meu irmão está fazendo alguma besteira novamente.

Sesshoumaru não discutiu a decisão de Yuki de voltar para o castelo.

- Eu a esperarei à noite – disse ele – Você já sabe onde, não é Yuki?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vamos, Rin – ele chamou pela garotinha e começou a caminhar.

Yuki tomou o rumo de sua casa, correndo pela mata como se estivesse mesmo certa de que havia algo de errado com o irmão. Mas não encontrou nada quando chegou no castelo. Estava vazio, como nos últimos dois dias.

"**_- Cuidado com ela... ela veio para enganar... seu desejo é matá-lo..."._**

As palavras voltaram à sua mente de repente. Olhou para os lados, procurando pelo vulto que vira na mata, mas nada viu.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – ela se perguntou confusa – O que significa esse aviso?

A voz feminina voltou a ecoar pela sala, mas dessa vez com muito mais firmeza.

_**- Ela o matará se você não impedir... não deixe que ele se engane... mostre a "verdade" a ele...**_

_- _Quem está falando isso? – Yuki se perguntou tapando os ouvidos – Deixe-me em paz...

A voz cessou imediatamente. Yuki tirou as mãos das orelhas, e sem perceber já estava chorando.

- "Mostre a verdade a ele..." o que isso quer dizer? – ficou repetindo a frase sem entender – O que acontecerá? Quem tentará matar quem?

Temia que o aviso fosse mesmo sobre Heitaro. Mas quem tentaria matar o irmão dela?

- Quem é "ela" cuja essa voz está avisando? – perguntou-se preocupada – Que "verdade" é essa?

* * *

Hiko pediu a Heitaro que fosse buscar algo para sua "fantoche" comer. Assim que o hanyou se afastou, o youkai agarrou Asako pelo braço com violência. 

- Tire sua roupa – ordenou ele à jovem que o olhava confusa – E não fique com medo, não farei nada com você. Quero guardá-la ainda pura para o meu inimigo. Um agrado antes da morte dele... Quero apenas ver essa marca nas suas costas.

Asako desfez o laço do kimono recém ganhado e jogou-o no chão. Depois tirou a roupa sem nenhum problema nem vergonha.

- Isso é mesmo estranho... – disse Hiko passando a mão levemente sobre o sinal em forma de meia lua nas costas de Asako – Se essa marca fosse um pouco mais para baixo, seria no mesmo lugar que a cicatriz de Yuki...

- Yuki, senhor? – a jovem perguntou curiosa.

- A irmã de Heitaro... – explicou Hiko – A única mulher capaz de me tirar do sério... Vista-se!

Hiko estava decidido. Partiriam dali tão logo o dia seguinte começasse. Sentia que seu plano devia ser posto em prática o mais rápido possível, pois algo o inquietava em relação ao youkai inimigo.

"Algo também me inquieta sobre Yuki..." pensou ele olhando para o céu já quase totalmente escuro "É a primeira noite de lua crescente... Se ela não estiver esperando um filho meu, sangrará ainda nessa lua...".

* * *

Yuki sentou-se ao lado do quase inutilizado ofurô do castelo. Nem se preocupara com o fato da água estar gelada, apenas se banhou rapidamente, deixando de lado o conforto e relaxamento que aquela banheira poderia dar. Estava mais preocupada em retirar do corpo a lama já seca, depois de passar quase o dia todo de um lado para o outro da casa, pensando nos avisos da voz misteriosa. Como pedira Sesshoumaru, iria ao encontro dele assim que a noite chegasse. Sabia que estaria protegida daquela estranha voz enquanto estivesse junto do youkai. E também temia que agora só conseguisse descansar um pouco o corpo se este estivesse abraçado ao de Sesshoumaru. O pequeno filete de lua no céu indicava que a hora de procurá-lo tinha chegado. Mais uma vez muniu-se com uma lamparina e deixou o castelo. 

- Rin está lá dentro – a voz suave de Sesshoumaru a surpreendeu – Pretende entrar agora?

Yuki encarou o youkai, séria. Já fazia alguns minutos que estava ali, parada, apenas olhando para a entrada da caverna. Por um momento teve dúvidas se devia ou não passar a noite ali.

- Estou pensando... – disse ela – Não sei se entro ou não... Talvez eu devesse voltar para casa.

- E por que voltaria para casa? – Sesshoumaru perguntou – O que a inquieta tanto? Desde que disse ter visto um vulto está desassossegada.

- É que aquele aviso não me sai da cabeça – disse ela.

- Que aviso? Conseguiu se lembrar do que ouviu?

- Sim... – disse ela – Eu ouvi me avisarem sobre... – o aviso novamente desapareceu de sua lembrança, deixando-a espantada – Não... eu não me lembro... O que está acontecendo afinal? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Esqueça o que quer que seja – disse Sesshoumaru – Tenha em mente apenas uma coisa...

- O quê? – perguntou sem perceber o modo como ele se aproximava e dava a volta ao redor dela.

- Preocupe-se apenas em diminuir esse calor que eu sinto... – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, envolvendo seu braço pela cintura dela, abraçando-a por trás – Não vou deixá-la pensar em mais nada até que apague esse fogo que você mesma provocou...

Yuki sentiu a respiração dele bem perto de seu pescoço, e assim como ele dissera, toda e qualquer preocupação desapareceu de sua cabeça.

- Te dei a chance de entrar na caverna... – ele sussurrou beijando o pescoço dela – Não diga que eu a proibi...

Os lábios quentes dele eram uma tortura. Era como se ele fosse capaz de tocar diretamente em sua alma, tomando-a completamente para si.

- Seu corpo ainda tem gosto de mel, Yuki – disse ele livrando o braço dela do kimono - Como uma humana pode ser tão doce...

- Da mesma forma que um youkai frio pode ser o melhor amante... – ela deixou escapar entre os lábios – Da mesma forma que uma mulher que nunca se imaginou nos braços de nenhum homem acaba se apaixonando tão facilmente...

Ele a virou de frente e a encarou. Os olhos dourados brilhavam com a luz da lamparina.

- Paixão... – disse ele – É isso que sente por mim?

- Sim... – respondeu ela fechando os olhos e procurando a boca dele num beijo ardente.

- Vou recompensá-la pela dor que essa paixão causará no seu coração... – disse ele fugindo toda vez que ela tentava beijá-lo – Essa noite, Yuki, pode imaginar que também sinto o mesmo por você...

- Então diga... – ela abriu os olhos – Mesmo que seja apenas mentira... diga que está apaixonado por mim...

Ele deu um meio sorriso. A mão deslizou pelo lado do corpo dela, depois ergueu delicadamente o kimono azul que ela vestia. Ouvia um coração bater acelerado, e concluiu que era o de Yuki. Mas se enganou ao não perceber que era o seu próprio.

- Vou fazer melhor do que dizer isso... – sussurrou ele – Vou mostrar o quanto estou apaixonado por você, humana...

Com a habilidade e rapidez de youkai, deitou Yuki no solo, e sorriu antes de possuí-la.

- Acha que precisamos mesmo de paixão para entender que nos completamos? – ele perguntou – Acho que amantes não necessitam de sentimentos, Yuki. Precisamos apenas de nossos corpos... e o calor que emana deles... Enquanto tivermos isso, nada nos manterá afastados...

Mais uma vez fizeram amor até o amanhecer. E antes que fossem vencidos pelo sono, procuraram abrigo dentro da caverna, onde Rin, Jaken e Aruru dormiam tranqüilos ao redor da lagoa. Ousaram deitar-se abraçados, não se incomodando em serem flagrados pela manhã.

* * *

Hiko abriu os olhos, olhando com espanto para Heitaro. O hanyou conversava animadamente com Asako, parecendo amigos de longa data. 

- Não se apaixone por ela, Heitaro – ele aconselhou assustando os dois coleguinhas – Ela não foi criada para você.

- Oras, Hiko – disse Heitaro sorrindo sem-graça – Eu e Asako estamos só conversando.

- É assim que começa – riu Hiko – Mas eu permito que você a tome para si após matarmos Sesshoumaru. Ela não terá mesmo para onde ir, pode acabar fazendo companhia para sua irmã.

- Eu até agradeceria isso – riu Heitaro – Nem teria como te pagar...

"Tem sim, hanyou..." pensou Hiko sorrindo "Basta que morra e deixe sua irmã livre para mim...".

- Vamos embora daqui! – ordenou Hiko guardando sua espada na cintura – Heitaro e Asako, vamos, não posso esperar para chegar ao Leste.

* * *

Yuki acordou indisposta. O ventre doía demais, e ela sabia que isso era, de certa forma, um bom sinal. 

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Rin.

- Sim... – respondeu Yuki se levantando – Apenas uma dor natural. Onde está Sesshoumaru?

- Ele disse que ia até as fontes termais – respondeu Jaken que estava um pouco afastados das duas – Pediu que a srta o procurasse lá.

- Eu posso ir junto? – pediu Rin.

- Não! – respondeu Jaken firme – A amo Sesshoumaru pediu que eu mandasse apenas a srta Yuki atrás dele.

- Por quê? – perguntou a menina contrariada.

- Porque eles estão namora... – Yuki tapou a boca do pequeno servo antes que ele falasse mais besteiras.

- Eu e Sesshoumaru somos apenas amigos – ela corrigiu – Talvez ele queira apenas conversar sobre meu irmão... por isso só eu posso ir lá. Mas depois eu a buscarei e ficaremos passeando pelo resto do dia, está bem?

Rin concordou e deixou Yuki sair sozinha. Assim que a jovem saiu da caverna, Rin se aproximou de Jaken toda animada.

- Sr Jaken? Acha mesmo que o Sr Sesshoumaru e a srta Yuki estão namorando?

- Oras, isso é óbvio... – respondeu o servo – Senão não estariam agarrados quando acordaram... Isso é mesmo uma tristeza... pobre amo Sesshoumaru, caiu na mesma desgraça que o pai – suspirou Jaken.

* * *

Sesshoumaru desviara seu caminho em direção das fontes um pouco. Estava procurando por mais frutas, e quem sabe, encontrasse também uma colméia da qual se arriscaria a arrancar um favo de mel. Isso tomaria um tempo precioso, visto que não se contentava apenas com as frutas nada bonitas que encontrava pelo caminho. Queria as melhores, queria as perfeitas. Tentaria comparar os sabores das frutas com o dos lábios de Yuki. Não conseguia evitar o desejo que ela despertava sobre ele. Uma simples humana, domando com luxuria um youkai tão poderoso. 

"Vejo que precisarei de muitas maçãs..." ele pensou um pouco admirado com a sensação que seu corpo experimentava "E muito, muito mel...".

* * *

Heitaro seguia Hiko, que caminhava bem mais à frente, puxando Asako pelo braço. O youkai de vez em quando parava e erguia o nariz ao alto, procurando o cheiro de Sesshoumaru. 

- Aqui... – disse Hiko sorrindo – Ele passou por aqui... – virou-se para Heitaro – Onde esse caminho leva?

- Ás fontes termais – respondeu Hiko – Mas não podemos entrar lá...

- O youkai que procuramos está nas fontes? – estranhou Hiko – Então ele tem aproveitado para relaxar enquanto estávamos fora? Pena que o fim do descanso chegou...

- O que eu devo fazer, meu senhor? – perguntou Asako olhando curiosa para os lados.

Hiko pensou um pouco, olhando ao seu redor, sentindo a presença de Sesshoumaru fraca.

- Ele não está por perto – comentou ele - Talvez ele somente tenha passado por aqui... e ido embora depois.

- Além das fontes não há nada – disse Heitaro – Há uma montanha que leva ao mar... ninguém segue esse caminho. Mas há muitas árvores frutíferas pelo caminho, talvez ele tenha ido arranjar alguma para a menina que o acompanha comer.

- Eu não sinto a presença da menina – comentou Hiko – Espero que ele volte pelas fontes... já sei o que faremos.

Hiko avançou um pouco mais na mata, até que sentiu um poder forte que parecia querer barrar sua entrada.

- É a força da fonte – explicou Heitaro - Ela é protegida por espíritos de youkais bons que viveram nessas terras antigamente.

- Oras...- zombou Hiko – Youkais bons? Não é a toa que não existem mais. Asako, venha cá!

A jovem chegou bem perto do youkai, esperando atentamente por suas ordens.

- Eu a deixarei sozinha nas fontes, está bem? – disse Hiko – Se tivermos sorte, Sesshoumaru aparecerá logo, e aí, você segue o plano que eu te contei, está bem?

- Sim, meu senhor – disse Asako abaixando a cabeça respeitosamente e indo na direção das fontes.

Hiko virou-se com um sorriso para Heitaro.

- Que a brincadeira comece! – disse ele entusiasmado.

* * *

Yuki estava esperando junto da maior fonte. Queria se irritar com o fato de que Sesshoumaru não estava ali quando ela chegou, mas não conseguiria manter o olhar sério na frente do youkai. Ficou apenas brincando, mergulhando a mão e agitando a água quente. Estava distraída, e nem notou quando uma jovem, vestida num kimono todo branco passou pelo lugar. 

"Espero que não demore, Sesshoumaru..." pensou Yuki suspirando "Estar longe de você parece um martírio...".

* * *

Asako escolheu a menor fonte para se banhar. Seguira o conselho de Heitaro que dissera que a menor fonte era a que se localizava bem no meio do lugar, tornando-se passagem obrigatória para quem fosse lá. Despiu-se sem pressa, expondo o corpo e o sinal nas costas, aproveitando o fato de que o youkai poderia estar por perto e já vê-la. Colocou a roupa ao lado da fonte, e enrolada nela, um punhal dado por Hiko. Mas usaria a arma só num caso extremo. O plano de Hiko era seduzir Sesshoumaru e depois fazer o mundo dele desmoronar ao ver que ela não era a mulher que ele procurava. Hiko se encarregaria do final merecido de Sesshoumaru. 

"Asako... meu nome é Asako..." ficou repetindo em pensamento "Mas me lembro de algo quando sou chamada de Satsumi...".

* * *

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma presença humana ao se aproximar das fontes. Imaginou que mais uma vez Yuki tivesse tirado o colar que a protegia, embora o leve aroma que sentia no ar não era em nada parecido com o dela. Mas esse detalhe pouco lhe importou ao encontrá-la brincando com a água. 

- Você demonstra mesmo ser uma criança – disse ele chamando a atenção de Yuki.

- Onde? Onde está a criança? – perguntou ela virando-se para ele com um sorriso – Pois não pode ser de mim que está falando.

- Trouxe algo para você – disse ele mostrando as mais belas e vermelhas maçãs que Yuki já vira – Acho que gostei do sabor delas misturado ao mel...

- Mas não temos mel... – ela disse.

- Não? – disse ele – Pensei que você tivesse sido encarregada desse detalhe.

- Ninguém me disse nada...

- Não se preocupe... – disse ele estampando nos lábios um pequeno e malicioso sorriso – Eu já lhe disse que seu corpo tem gosto de mel... preciso apenas das maçãs mesmo...

Yuki sorriu. Primeiro de forma tímida, depois tão maliciosa quanto o próprio youkai. Parecia estar sonhando. O melhor sonho possível, certamente. Sentir-se tão desejada, mesmo que soubesse que o que Sesshoumaru sentia não era nada além de atração física, era uma glória nunca antes imaginada por ela.

Mal sabia que seu sonho estava prestes a terminar. Tornaria-se um pesadelo, do qual ela não conseguiria acordar até que sofresse o bastante.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo em sua direção, só então notou o colar ainda preso ao pescoço de Yuki.

- Há mais alguém nas fontes? – ele perguntou intrigado.

- Mais alguém? – Yuki estranhou a pergunta – Não vem ninguém aqui já há um bom tempo... apenas nós dois...

- Não... – ele confirmou ao sentir a presença de outra pessoa por perto – Não estamos sozinhos. Sinto a presença e o cheiro de mais uma pessoa.

- Eu não vi ninguém...

Foi quando começaram a ouvi-la. A canção ecoou pelas fontes, num volume baixo para Yuki, mas perfeitamente audível para Sesshoumaru.

"_**Fukai fukai mori no oku ni  
Ima mo kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro  
Kakushiteru yo...**_

**_Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku  
Tsukarehateta  
Hitobito wa eien no  
Yami ni kieru..."_**

Sesshoumaru e Yuki se entreolharam surpresos.

- Quem pode ser? – perguntou Yuki – É uma mulher com bela voz...

O youkai permanecia imóvel, encarando Yuki ainda mais confuso. Aquela voz... a voz tão bela a que Yuki se referia o lembrava de alguém... mas era impossível que fosse a mesma pessoa.

- Eu irei ver quem é – disse Yuki se levantando – Quem sabe não é a chance de eu conhecer alguma mulher do vilarejo vizinho...

Antes que ela terminasse de sugerir isso, Sesshoumaru já partiu na frente, seguindo a voz.

Ele caminhava rápido, mas conteve a vontade de sair correndo atrás da mulher que cantava tal canção. As maçãs colhidas para Yuki tinham sido largadas pelo chão, já com suas belezas sem a mesma importância.

Parou de repente, sabendo que chegara no limite máximo para evitar a invasão de privacidade. Um passo a mais o colocaria no local certo para que a visão alcançasse a fonte de onde vinha o melodioso canto.

Ouviu os passos de Yuki atrás de si, mas não olhou para vê-la chegar. Estava mais preocupado com a desconhecida na fonte à frente.

- Sesshou... – chamou Yuki.

- Shhh! – a ordem dele para que ela fizesse silêncio foi acatada.

Deu o definitivo passo à frente, fixando o olhar na visão mais atordoante, e isso ele não entendia o porquê, de sua vida.

* * *

Asako ouvira bem quando alguém chamou pelo nome de sua vítima e foi repreendida. 

"Sesshoumaru..." ela repetiu em pensamento "Então, finalmente eu o encontrei...".

Fingiu não ter escutado nada, e permaneceu se banhando e cantando, tão sensual quanto antes. Estava sentada na fonte, aguardando o momento certo de se levantar e exibir aos olhos de sua presa o sinal em forma de meia lua nas costas. Mantinha-se calma, já que nem imaginava o quanto corria perigo se o plano de Hiko viesse por água abaixo. Acreditava que o youkai que precisava enganar era apenas um qualquer, sem poderes nem força.

"**_Chiisai mama nara kitto  
Ima demo mieta kana_**

**_Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu  
Itsuwari ya uso o matoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku..."_**

"Estou pronta para agir..." pensou Asako respirando fundo antes de se levantar "Vamos ver quem é o homem que procura tanto por Satsumi...".

Ergueu-se lentamente, envolvendo as mãos nos cabelos médios, espremendo-os e retirando o excesso de água antes de enrolá-los e prendê-los num coque.

* * *

O olhar de Sesshoumaru nunca pareceu tão vidrado como naquele instante. Mais uma vez as fontes eram o cenário do encontro tão esperado. Não sorriu, não franziu a testa em irritação, nem mesmo moveu um músculo sequer da face, apenas observou em aparente calma quando a jovem deixou as águas, mostrando nas costas um sinal que deveria causar uma euforia inigualável no youkai, como ele esperava que acontecesse, mas... que não aconteceu. 

- Satsumi... – sussurrou ainda incrédulo com a visão.

A jovem continuou de costas, aparentemente não escutando o nome que escapara dos lábios do youkai. Foi Yuki que chegou mais perto dele, tentando entender o motivo de tamanho torpor por parte de Sesshoumaru.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou sem prestar atenção na jovem em si.

- Satsumi... – ele repetiu num tom mais alto, causando espanto em Yuki e fazendo a desconhecida jovem virar o rosto para trás.

- O que disse? – perguntou Yuki sentindo um nó apertar sua garganta.

Sesshoumaru quase caiu de joelhos no chão ao olhar para a desconhecida.

- Satsumi... – ele repetiu arrancando um sorriso da jovem – Não pode ser...

- Satsumi? – Yuki também repetiu ainda mais perdida – Como assim...?

- Olá! – a desconhecida cumprimentou os dois – Perdoe-me, eu não imaginava que tivesse mais alguém por aqui... Meu nome é Asako... eu estou de passagem por essas terras. Como se chama?

- Essa marca em suas costas... – Sesshoumaru pouco se importou em responder a questão de Asako.

- O quê? – ela fingiu não entender – Pergunta sobre essa meia-lua? Ela é de nascença...

Yuki estremeceu. Não podia ser mesmo quem ela imaginava, e quem Sesshoumaru parecia ter certeza. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando na mulher.

- Onde conseguiu essa marca? – perguntou Yuki nervosa – De onde você é? Quem é você?

- Asako...

- Fique quieta, Yuki – disse Sesshoumaru ainda sereno.

- Não! – recusou Yuki – Não acha que essa mulher...

- Cale-se! – ele ordenou com voz firme – Isso não é um assunto seu. Vá para sua casa.

- Como? – Yuki perguntou sem acreditar.

- Volte para o castelo – ele repetiu – Se o momento que eu tanto esperei chegou, não darei as costas a ele por sua causa, Yuki.

- O quê? Sesshoumaru...? – Yuki disse sentindo que o fim de seu sonho havia mesmo chegado

- Sesshou... maru? – Asako repetiu pensativa. Depois fingiu sentir uma dor e levou a mão até a cabeça – Esse nome... não me é estranho...

- E o nome Satsumi? – ele perguntou sério - Também lhe parece conhecido?

"Estou indo muito bem..." pensou Asako satisfeita "Ele será muito fácil de se enganar".

- Quem é você, youkai? – Asako perguntou fingindo temer a presença dele – De onde me conhece? Quem é essa Satsumi... pois eu já escutei esse nome em meus sonhos. E seu nome também...

Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado, encarando a mulher a sua frente por um bom tempo.

- Você retornou igual ao que era antes... – ele sussurrou por fim - ... minha Satsumi...

Yuki não conteve sua dor. Então aquela mulher era mesmo a reencarnação que Sesshoumaru tanto esperava. Sentiu-se irritada, e pensou que a tal Satsumi não chegava nem aos pés de sua beleza, mas era inegável que ela era muito mais bonita e mais caprichosa do que a própria Yuki.

"Veja os cabelos dela, Yuki..." uma voz rancorosa invadiu seus pensamentos "Veja as mãos dela, as unhas bem cuidadas... ela é mesmo uma princesa, como era antes... e como você nunca será...".

- Sesshoumaru... – chamou pelo youkai, numa última tentativa de fazê-lo se lembrar que ainda estava ali.

Mas ele não respondeu. Nem ao menos virou a cabeça para olhá-la e dizer nada. Tinha perdido a luta que mal começara a lutar. Deu as costas e saiu correndo deixando o youkai e a reencarnação do grande amor dele para trás.

"Yuki..." pensou Sesshoumaru ouvindo o som dos passos dela se afastando.

**_Tradução da música Fukai Mori:_**

**_Agora no fundo da densa, densa floresta, certamente  
Despertou o que estava escondido dentro do meu coração  
Quanto mais me esforço a procurar o poder, mais me canso  
Todos irão desaparecer na escuridão eterna  
Mesmo se for pequena, certamente verei a tristeza... _**

Quanto mais vivemos  
Mais coisas perdemos pouco a pouco  
Perdido num vale, num chão inseguro  
Nos impossibilitando de falar e chorar...

**Hehe! Eu sou má, muito má! Eu sou a mulher má! Hehe... Agradeço as reviews e quero que comentem mais, adoro vocês por isso... Acham que eu exagerei na quantidade de vezes em que o Sesshie e a Yuki deram uns amassos nesse capitulo? Eu adoro isso! E sei que eu enrolo bastante a história, então me perdoem se está meio complicado para seguir o fio da meada. No mais, um grande abraço a todos...**

**Liv-chan: Não faça isso comigo, não desista no meio da leitura... prometo que o fim não será tão doloroso quanto o do Antigo Amor... abraços!**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: Eu também teria rodado a baiana se o Sesshie me chamasse por outro nome (hehe, como se eu pudesse ter um homem como o Sesshie... Se isso acontecesse mesmo ele poderia me chamar até de Catifunda que eu não me importava), mas a Yuki é meio insegura; pouco confiante; então é um pouco normal ela se achar o amendoim estragado do pacote... Abraços!**

**Natane: Fico feliz que tenha apreciado também as minhas outras fics. Viu que com o nome Kali-hime eu sou palhaça e destruo geral os personagens do Inuyasha? Adoro isso! E agradeço as reviews que manda para essa fic. E eu darei sim um fim merecido ao Heitaro... acho que vou casá-lo com o Hiko! Não sei, mas quando eu penso no Heitaro eu o vejo meio gayzão... coitada da Yuki, que decepção. Abraços!**

**Kagura Fan 17: Obrigada pela review. E quanto ao Sesshie cair no golpe da boneca falsa... er, bem... acho que você já leu esse cap e percebeu que ele não está tão inteligente como de costume... desculpe por isso. Mas isso não durará para sempre, logo ele recupera a consciência e vê que está bancando o bobo. Abraços!**


	12. A mulher no coração do youkai

**Mais um capítulo... Agradeço as reviews mandadas e àquelas que ainda estão por vir... Boa leitura!**

_**A mulher no coração do youkai...**_

Yuki parou de correr assim que deixou as fontes. Olhou para trás, numa inútil esperança de que Sesshoumaru estivesse vindo em seu encalce, impedindo-a de ir embora.

"Ele a encontrou..." pensou ao encarar que não havia nenhum sinal do youkai "Ele encontrou a mulher que ama... Não tem mais a necessidade de ter-me ao seu lado... Ele já não precisa confundir uma desconhecida com a tal Satsumi... pois ela retornou para ele...".

Voltou a caminhar rapidamente, deixando finalmente para trás o local. Levou a mão ao peito, como se isso fosse capaz de amenizar aquela dor que sentia. Era como se o coração quisesse saltar do corpo, e fugir daquele sofrimento.

Parou mais uma vez, apoiando-se numa árvore, deixando escapar em forma de lágrimas aquela sensação de derrota. Era uma tola por ter se permitido apaixonar tão facilmente. Odiou-se por entregar seu coração justamente a um youkai, quando deveria ter se fechado para qualquer sentimento. Preferia ter continuado a ser infeliz como antes de conhecer Sesshoumaru, ao invés de ter conhecido com ele uma felicidade que não lhe pertencia, e que certamente não voltaria a sentir mais.

"**_- Volte para sua casa!"_** – ela relembrou as palavras do youkai – **_Não darei as costas a isso por sua causa, Yuki..."._**

Queria voltar para as fontes, e pedir a ele que aceitasse seu sentimento, implorar se fosse necessário, mas sentiu uma nova pontada no coração ao perceber o quanto estaria se humilhando. Já bastava o quanto Hiko a humilhava, não queria senti-se humilhada também por Sesshoumaru. Perdera, e precisava aceitar a derrota, mesmo que isso a matasse por dentro. Mesmo que matasse o pouco que ainda restava de vida dentro de si, e que ela só descobrira existir nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

Sentou-se sob a árvore, sem saber se voltava para casa, onde estaria ainda mais sozinha do que naquele momento, ou se ficava ali, perdida nos pensamentos e na dor que sentia. Qualquer que fosse a escolha sabia que sua vida voltaria a ser tão vazia quanto antes, sem que nada pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

* * *

Hiko e Heitaro decidiram se afastar das fontes assim que Asako entrara naquela área. A simples proximidade do local causava um mal-estar em Hiko, fazendo-o preferir esperar por noticias de sua fantoche longe dali. Com isso, não viram Yuki sair apressada das fontes. Escolheram uma planície sossegada, e ali se sentaram e descansaram.

- Vamos ficar aqui o dia todo? – perguntou Heitaro.

- Não... – respondeu Hiko – Sei que está louco para voltar rastejando para casa, hanyou. Então não se preocupe, voltaremos para lá assim que tivermos algum sinal de Asako.

- Voltar rastejando para casa? Eu? – indagou contrariado.

- Lógico – confirmou Hiko – Aposto que quer muito pedir desculpas à sua irmã pelo que fez.

- Eu não pedirei desculpas – disse o hanyou – Mas conversarei seriamente com ela. Yuki tem de entender que eu não sou apenas um humano fraco...

- Yuki... – o youkai repetiu o nome sem dar atenção ao que o aprendiz falava – O que será que ela fez esses dias em que estivemos fora...?

- Deve ter ficado muito preocupada com minha ausência... Eu acho que não devíamos ter saído sem avisar... mesmo depois do que ela fez comigo... Não devíamos tê-la deixado sozinha.

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém se atreveria a invadir aquelas terras e importunar sua irmã.

- E Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Heitaro preocupado – E se ele nos procurou no castelo e a encontrou sozinha? Eu não tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas...

- Deixe de bobagens, Heitaro – Hiko o repreendeu – Aquele youkai nem deve saber de sua irmã e muito menos que vivemos naquele castelo.

- Será? – indagou o hanyou com receio – Será que ele não sabe nada mesmo sobre nós?

* * *

Sesshoumaru respirou profundamente assim que os passos de Yuki deixaram de ser ouvidos. Preferiu ignorar aquele remorso pelo modo como a mandara embora, e preocupar-se apenas com a mulher à sua frente.

- Você ouvia meu nome em seus sonhos... você disse... – ele começou a falar – Também me viu neles?

- Não... – respondeu ela.

- Não havia nada além de um nome em seus sonhos?

- Algumas lembranças... mas...

- Lembranças? – ele indagou mostrando uma curiosidade leve – Que lembranças?

Asako tentou se lembrar de todos os detalhes sobre o youkai. Lembrou-se de Heitaro ter falado sobre uma faixa que era muito importante na história de Sesshoumaru e a tal Satsumi.

- Uma faixa... – ela respondeu encarando-o para poder ver sua reação – Algo me falava sobre uma linda faixa que você possuí...

Sesshoumaru prendeu a respiração por uns segundos. A faixa de seda, era disso que Asako falava. A faixa, um detalhe que unia ele à Satsumi, e que ele mantivera em segredo, longe do conhecimento de todos, exceto de Yuki, a quem ele contara sobre o valor daquele pedaço de tecido, certo de que não seria ela que usaria tal informação de forma maliciosa.

- Essa faixa... – continuou Asako - ...era minha, não era? Algo me diz que ela me pertencia...

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça discretamente, concordando com o que ela dizia.

- É sua... A faixa, ainda é sua... – ele disse parecendo acreditar de vez que finalmente reencontrara sua amada – Ela me foi dada como um presente por Satsu... por você... E eu jurei que a devolveria quando a tivesse ao meu lado novamente...

Ele enfiou a mão pela roupa, retirando a faixa de seda azul, que era mantida dobrada e presa sempre junto ao peito. Olhou-a por alguns segundos, relembrando, como se tivesse acontecido há poucas horas, o momento em que ouviu Satsumi se desfazer daquela peça tão importante para ela, naquela cabana velha, há mais de cem primaveras. Depois estendeu a mão com ela para Asako, que olhou um pouco confusa para a peça, sem saber se devia ou não pegá-la.

- É seu coração... – sussurrou ele – Foi o que disse ao entregá-la a mim... que esta faixa era como seu coração...

Asako estendeu a mão devagar. Sentia algo dentro de seu corpo sem alma dizer que não devia tomar aquilo para si, mas o faria, até mesmo para não causar nenhum problema com o plano de seu mestre, Hiko.

* * *

Yuki levou a mão ao peito, sentindo uma dor tão forte que a fez chorar ainda mais.

- Meu coração... não despreze meu coração, Sesshoumaru..., – balbuciava sem entender o porquê daquela frase – Você é o único por quem meu coração baterá... pois é algo que só se entrega uma vez na vida...

* * *

- Essa faixa é como o coração... – Sesshoumaru recordava as palavras de Satsumi - ... que só se entrega uma vez na vida...

Assim que Asako tocou a faixa uma ventania impressionante começou, varrendo as folhas e galhos secos caídos no chão. Se isso já não fosse estranho o suficiente, Asako ainda sentiu algo pesar sobre sua mão, como se alguma outra pessoa a tocasse, tentando impedi-la de pegar a faixa.

- Vamos sair daqui...- disse Sesshoumaru sério, olhando para o céu onde as nuvens carregadas começavam a se juntar rapidamente – Cairá uma tempestade...

Asako puxou a faixa e a segurou com força. Correu até suas roupas, pegando-as com cuidado para não deixar Sesshoumaru ver o punhal dado por Hiko. Vestiu-se apressadamente, depois guardou a faixa de seda dentro do traje.

- Vamos – repetiu a ordem Sesshoumaru – Temos que nos proteger ...

* * *

Yuki protegeu o rosto com as mãos quando a ventania começou. Levantou-se, com medo daquela mudança repentina do clima, e com o modo como o céu tornou-se escuro como se já fosse anoitecer. Olhou na direção das fontes, preocupada com Sesshoumaru, mas logo ordenou a si mesma que o esquecesse.

- Ele já tem alguém para se preocupar com ele... – disse a si mesma, dando as costas e correndo para chegar ao castelo antes da chuva começar.

* * *

- Que estranho! – comentou Heitaro olhando para o céu – Até parece que os deuses se zangaram com algo... Pelo jeito a tempestade vai ser feia.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para casa agora – disse Hiko – Acho que não veremos Asako até amanhã. Não creio que aquele youkai deixará a mulher que ele ama em meio à chuva, não é? Aposto que eles encontrarão um ótimo lugar para esperar a tempestade acabar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru escolheu uma caverna pequena para abrigar-se da chuva junto de Asako. Pensou em levá-la diretamente à caverna de seus antepassados, mas lembrou-se que Rin e Jaken estavam lá, e certamente teriam muitas perguntas a fazer sobre aquela nova mulher. E ele já tinha as próprias questões a esclarecer com Asako, e só poderia fazer isso estando sozinho com ela.

Não demorou muito para a chuva desabar com violência, com seus ventos fortes quase derrubando as árvores.

- Ficaremos aqui até que a chuva passe – ele comunicou – Aqui é seguro, pode confiar em mim.

Asako sorriu. O plano de Hiko estava indo muito bem por enquanto. Sentia-se até mesmo ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir.

"É um youkai lindo esse Sesshoumaru... eu tenho que admitir que será muito agradável se esse plano seguir como o planejado por HIko...".

* * *

Yuki parecia mais perdida dentro de casa do que em meio à mata. O vazio dos aposentos a fazia imaginar-se totalmente sozinha, esquecida. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao imaginar que além de perder Sesshoumaru, teria de enfrentar o fato de que Heitaro também jamais voltaria àquela casa.

- Não... não quero ficar sozinha... – disse prestes a cair num desespero doloroso – Não quero ficar sozinha... por favor... eu preciso de você... Sesshoumaru... e de você, meu irmão... não me deixem aqui...

Caminhou apressada até o quarto de Heitaro, revirando enlouquecida os poucos pertences dele. Encontrou algo que seria muito útil para acabar com sua dor e sofrimento: um punhal, a primeira arma do irmão. Saiu do quarto dele e correu para o seu, jogando-se de joelhos no futon, chorando todas as lágrimas que podia.

- Não quero viver assim... – sussurrou apontando a lâmina afiada do punhal sobre a área do coração – Não quero ficar sozinha... não agüento mais dor do que eu já senti até hoje...

Não precisava de coragem para enterrar aquele punhal no peito e dar um fim a sua vida vazia. Precisava apenas de um pouco de força, coisa que parecia ter sumido em meio à tremedeira das mãos que seguravam o cabo da arma.

- Mesmo tendo conhecido você há pouco tempo – dizia quase num murmúrio – você me fez amá-lo com uma intensidade que muitos não encontram durante uma longa vida... Sesshoumaru... e o amarei mesmo no outro mundo...

* * *

A chuva intensificou-se e trouxe relâmpagos brilhantes e trovões tão estrondosos que pareciam dispostos a deixar impressionado até mesmo Sesshoumaru. E foi no romper de um desses trovões que ele sentiu uma pontada forte no coração. Não chegou a ser doloroso, mas o fez levar a mão ao peito, se perguntando o que era aquilo. Era como se alguém tivesse fincado uma espada imaginária em seu coração.

- Parece que a chuva quer nos manter presos aqui – comentou Asako fazendo-o se esquecer da dor - O destino é sábio...

Sesshoumaru entendera aquela frase de Asako. O destino queria os dois presos ali, certamente. Queria que ele pudesse provar que o amor dele por Satsumi, que ele jurara durar mais que cem primaveras, ainda estava tão vivo quanto no dia em que a perdeu para a morte. Virou-se, encarando Asako seriamente. Embora isso não o fizesse sentir nenhuma pequena parte da paixão que ele sentia no passado, sabia que só de tocar o corpo de sua amada reviveria cada doce e saudoso detalhe de seus sentimentos. Aproximou-se dela devagar, levando sua mão ao rosto tão lindo pelo qual se sentira atraído primeiro. Tocou a pele macia, aveludada, fechando os olhos ao sentir a suavidade. Apertou os olhos quando não sentiu nada além do contato físico.

"Eu não perdi o amor que sentia por você, Satsumi..." pensou ele sentindo-se mal por não conseguir demonstrar o sentimento que guardara por tanto tempo "Não pense que eu já não a amo...".

Tomou os lábios de Asako num beijo violento. Achou que isso o faria sentir-se de vez junto com Satsumi, mas enganara-se mais uma vez, pois nem mesmo o calor do beijo ele conseguiu sentir. Asako não recusou o beijo, mesmo notando o quanto o youkai parecia incomodado em manter seus lábios colados aos dela.

"Que tipo de brincadeira do destino é essa, agora?" perguntou-se irritado "Nem mesmo sinto vontade de continuar a tocá-la... isso não está certo, eu deveria sentir o mesmo calor de antes...".

Libertou-se do beijo antes que desistisse de vez de continuar com aquilo. Enfiou a mão pelo kimono de Asako e puxou-o com força, rasgando o tecido e expondo o corpo dela ao olhar. A jovem, embora parecesse um tanto assustada com aquilo, nada questionou, como se soubesse que aquilo era necessário. Levou seu olhar de encontro ao dela, apenas para fingir uma falsa necessidade de que ela consentisse com aquilo.

- Possua-me, Sesshoumaru... – Asako sussurrou – Sei que me procurava... sei que me queria... por isso invadiu meus sonhos, não é?

Ele nada respondeu. Deitou-a no chão e colocou seu corpo sobre o dela.

- Satsumi... é mesmo minha Satsumi? – ele perguntou olhando-a no fundo dos olhos, ansioso por encontrar neles a confirmação para tal questão.

Como não encontrou a resposta no olhar, só restava mesmo procurá-la no corpo de Asako.

* * *

Heitaro estranhou que a porta da entrada do castelo estivesse aberta com uma chuva daquelas. Entrou rapidamente, seguido de Hiko, imaginando se Yuki estava ou não em casa.

- Yuki? – ele chamou preocupado.

- Já vai implorar por perdão? – Hiko o provocou.

- Há algo estranho... minha irmã não deixaria a porta escancarada da forma que a encontramos.

Heitaro seguiu até o quarto de Yuki, encontrando-o aberto. Logo viu a irmã ajoelhada no futon, imóvel, olhando para o nada.

- Yuki? – ele chamou entrando de vez no quarto – Minha irmã? O que houve?

Yuki virou o rosto lentamente, encarando o irmão por alguns segundos e depois baixando o olhar para o chão. Heitaro aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, ainda sem entender o que acontecia.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou olhando de relance para as mãos dela, pousadas sobre as pernas, ainda segurando o punhal dele – O quê? O que está fazendo com isso?

Tirou o punhal da mão dela sem que ela o impedisse. Assim que suas mãos se separaram da arma, Yuki abraçou Heitaro com força, e chorou. Heitaro também a abraçou. Embora ela fosse a mais velha dos dois, naquele momento Yuki parecia apenas uma criança ferida, com seus soluços e lágrimas que pareciam não cessar.

Hiko também foi ao quarto dela ver o que acontecia. Franziu a testa ao ver os dois irmãos se abraçando solidariamente. Apesar de todos os seus esforços para afastar um do outro, eles pareciam se unir mais a cada problema.

- Não me deixe sozinha... Heitaro... – Yuki sussurrou em meio ao choro – Não me deixe... por favor... Todos me abandonam... não faça isso você também... Nossa mãe nos abandonou por minha causa... "ele" também me abandonou... e você também fará isso, não é?

- Do que está falando, Yuki? – o hanyou perguntou – Eu jamais a abandonaria... sabe disso.

Hiko não quis mais assistir aquela cena e deu as costas ao quarto fungando de raiva. Irritou-se ainda mais ao perceber que sua noite com a humana estava arruinada. Heitaro com certeza ficaria com ela pelo restante do dia e também durante a noite.

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhava inexpressivo para o horizonte. A chuva já diminuíra bastante, mas não dava sinais de que cessaria tão cedo. Já estava há um bom tempo parado na entrada da caverna, tendo como companhia o vento que atingia seu rosto. Asako estava dormindo no interior da caverna, e nem percebera quando ele soltou-se dos braços dela e saiu. Sentiu-se desconfortável com a presença dela ao seu lado, mesmo depois de ter dividido com ela a maior das intimidades. Isso o intrigava ao extremo. Como podia não se sentir à vontade com a reencarnação de Satsumi? Até mesmo enquanto possuía Asako sentia que o fazia por uma obrigação estranha, não por desejo, nem por necessidade.

"Senti mais calor no corpo de Yuki..." pensou ele, franzindo a testa e se repreendendo pouco depois "E por que estou me permitindo lembrar de Yuki agora? Ela já não pode mais pertencer ao meu mundo...".

Olhou para dentro da caverna quando ouviu Asako se espreguiçar. Nem mesmo o sorriso de Satsumi que tanto lhe fazia falta, mas vindo dos lábios de Asako, o deixavam feliz.

- Você já está de pé? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não dormi... – ele respondeu firme – Assim que você quiser, poderemos sair daqui.

- Não tenho para onde ir.

- Agora tem – ele disse – Ficará comigo... eu a levarei a um lugar especial. Quero que conheça aqueles que me acompanham fielmente.

Asako meneou a cabeça concordando. Descobriria onde era o lugar especial do qual Sesshoumaru falava, depois daria um jeito de levar a Hiko todas as informações necessárias.

* * *

- Ela dormiu... – disse Heitaro saindo do quarto da irmã – Depois de ter chorado tanto...

- O que ela tem agora? – perguntou Hiko que parecia inquieto na sala.

- Yuki não está bem, Hiko – respondeu Heitaro fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si – Ela ficou muito preocupada com minha ausência... eu não devia ter feito isso com ela.

- Bobagem... Ela quer chamar a atenção, isso sim.

- Não... – disse o hanyou entristecido – Ela teme ficar sozinha. Ela acha que um dia eu a deixarei, que eu irei embora. Assim como minha mãe fez com ela...

- Sua mãe abandonou você também... – lembrou Hiko.

- Mas eu nunca me importei com isso. O monge que cuidou de nós me tratava como um filho, mas tratava Yuki apenas como uma serva. Ela não teve mãe, nem nada. Eu pelo menos tive um pai adotivo... e tenho um mestre que me ensina o caminho, agora.

- Por isso ela te protege tanto... – disse Hiko – "Por isso ela teme tanto que eu o mate, hanyou. Ficar sozinha, para ela, será muito pior que a morte...".

* * *

A insistente chuva atravessou toda a noite, forçando Sesshoumaru a permanecer na caverna juntamente com Asako. A impossibilidade de se acender uma fogueira obrigou-os a permanecer na escuridão, o que não era incômodo para o youkai, e sim para Asako.

- Asako... – ele sussurrou o nome da jovem, tentando se acostumar com um nome diferente num corpo igual ao de Satsumi – Você parece não estranhar toda essa história...

- Sinto que é isso que eu procurei por toda minha vida... – disse ela apenas ouvindo a voz de Sesshoumaru, sem enxergá-lo na escuridão total – Talvez por isso eu aceite o que está acontecendo entre nós tão fácil.

- Há lógica em sua explicação... e uma certeza impressionante. Qualquer uma relutaria a aceitar um destino já planejado... ainda mais ao lado de um youkai. E isso me incomoda de certa forma. Eu esperava ter que conquistá-la de novo... e ter tanto trabalho como da primeira vez...

- Você parece não estar satisfeito por me encontrar – Asako fingiu-se ofendida com as palavras do youkai – Se não desejava que o reencontro com a mulher que ama fosse mais fácil, por que então deixou uma marca inigualável nas costas dela? Devia ter apenas prometido reencontrar-me, e não ter facilitado de um jeito que nunca precisaria duvidar se a mulher que tem nos braços é ou não a reencarnação de Satsumi. Eu nasci marcada com seu sinal... e não digo que foi fácil entender que meu destino era ser sua... mas, aqui estou eu, servindo ao fim que o destino me reservou.

- Ainda assim... sente algo por mim? – ele perguntou.

Asako foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta.

- Como? – ela indagou.

- Perguntei se sente algo por mim? Desejo... paixão... amor...?

- Não... – ele demorou a responder – Não posso dizer que senti isso ao encontrá-lo. Senti desejo quando me tocou, mas nada além disso...

- E não acha estranho entregar-se a alguém por quem não sente nada?

- Foi para isso que renasci, não foi? – ela disse, fazendo Sesshoumaru franzir a testa contrariado – Para entregar-me a você, não é esse o motivo de meu renascimento?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Não precisava responder aquilo. Nunca tivera a intenção de reencontrar Satsumi apenas para que ela o servisse como uma meretriz. Isso já existia aos montes, e ele não precisava esperar uma vida inteira para encontrar uma. Satsumi fora a única mulher que mostrara a ele que tinha coração. A única que amara, e por isso a queria de volta.

- Mas... – Asako continuou a falar atraindo a atenção dele -... o tempo me fará sentir algo mais forte por você... assim como foi no passado, Sesshoumaru...

- Acredita mesmo? – ele perguntou sério.

- Possua-me novamente... e eu te mostrarei o quanto isso é certo...

Sesshoumaru viu Asako retirar a roupa calmamente. Mas sabia que nem mesmo sentindo-se obrigado conseguiria possuí-la dessa vez. Ela não o deixava excitado, enlouquecido, nada. Levantou-se e saiu da caverna, deixando no ar apenas uma frase.

- Eu voltarei logo... – disse ele – Preciso pensar...

* * *

**_- Do que tem medo, Yuki? – _**uma voz feminina invadiu os sonhos da jovem **_– Do que quer fugir, menina?_**

Viu-se em um vale deserto, cercado de névoa branca e espessa. Olhou em volta, procurando pela pessoa que fazia as perguntas.

**_- O que a fez desejar a morte daquela forma? Tive medo de que sua tristeza a fizesse mesmo cravar aquele punhal no coração..._**

- Quem é você? – perguntou Yuki sentindo uma presença poderosa por perto.

_**- Mas fico feliz que não tenha tido forças para tal... pois você sentiria muita dor, e no fim, perceberia que não era sua hora de morrer...**_

- Não era minha hora...? – repetiu ela confusa – O que quer dizer com isso.

_**- Quero dizer que mesmo que todo o seu sangue se esvaísse de seu frágil corpo... não morreria... não é seu destino morrer tão jovem... **_

- A sacerdotisa Hana já me disse que meu destino não é mesmo morrer jovem... mas eu não quero sofrer mais...

**_- Ainda há muitas lágrimas para você chorar, menina... mas nem todas delas serão de tristeza... Para isso, precisa ser forte, ter coragem, e encarar as dores que virão ao seu encontro... Teu destino, Yuki, há muito não te pertence... mesmo antes de nascer você já tinha seu futuro escrito... _**

- Viver sozinha... – sussurrou Yuki – O meu futuro, sozinha, já foi há muito escrito...

**_- Não cabe a mim desvendar mais do que o necessário sobre o seu futuro, menina... por isso, se estarás sozinha ou não, você só descobrirá no tempo certo... _**

Yuki abriu os olhos assustada com um barulho ao seu lado. Viu Heitaro pegando algo no chão e se acalmou.

- Não queria te acordar – disse ele limpando o chão – Eu trouxe um chá, mas derrubei a tigela sem querer. Desculpe...

Yuki olhou em volta procurando pela misteriosa mulher de seus sonhos escondida em algum dos cantos do quarto.

- Já amanheceu... mas pode voltar a dormir – disse Heitaro – Eu buscarei outro chá.

- Não se preocupe... – disse ela se sentando no futon – Com os sonhos estranhos que eu tenho ultimamente, é melhor permanecer acordada.

Heitaro parou de juntar os cacos e olhou sério para a irmã.

- Você parece melhor – disse ele – Nem mesmo parece que estava tão triste ontem.

- Eu sei... Heitaro, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que fiz...

- Esqueça isso... Senão eu terei que pedir desculpas de novo por tê-la deixado aqui sozinha.

- Eu fiquei com medo... de que não voltasse mais – disse ela – Pensei muitas coisas ruins esses dias.

- Eu imagino... mas se serve como consolo, saiba que eu estava com Hiko.

- Estranho como isso me deixa mais tranqüila... – disse ela sorrindo – Jamais imaginei que pediria aos deuses para que você estivesse mesmo com Hiko

- Fico feliz com isso, Yuki – disse Hiko aparecendo na porta do quarto – Não sabe como esperei pelo dia em que minha presença fosse tão importante para você.

- Espero que isso seja apenas sarcasmo de sua parte, Hiko – disse ela encarando-o com desprezo – Pois sabe que sua presença nunca será importante para mim.

- Que pena... – disse o youkai sorrindo – Já que sua presença para mim é tão importante...

Yuki franziu a testa ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Entendera muito bem o que ele quis dizer, e já esperava que ele arranjasse uma forma de manter Heitaro longe de casa, para poder atacá-la.

- Vamos, Heitaro? – Hiko chamou pelo hanyou – Temos uma coisa a resolver, lembra-se?

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Yuki agarrando o braço do irmão.

- Acalme-se, irmã – respondeu ele – Eu e Hiko vamos procurar por uma amiga dele...

- Amiga? De Hiko? – Yuki estranhou.

- Uma amiga... – confirmou Hiko – Não se preocupe, Yuki... Ela não é uma namorada...

- Antes fosse...- disse ela – Eu ficarei muito feliz no dia em que você resolver deixar essa casa e viver com alguém de sua laia...

Heitaro parecia perdido no meio daquele bate-boca. Chegou a cogitar a possibilidade do mestre sentir algo por sua irmã, mas lembrou-se que ele, mais que ninguém, odiava os humanos e jamais tocaria num deles a não ser para ceifar suas vidas.

- Eu volto logo, Yuki – disse Heitaro – Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada errado.

Assim que os dois saíram, Yuki se levantou e foi até a pequena janela do quarto. O sol já brilhava alto no céu, iluminando o dia no exterior do castelo. As trevas do dia anterior já não existiam. Pelo menos não as trevas de chuva. Mas dentro de seu peito, ainda tomando seu coração, as trevas pareciam aumentar toda vez que ela se lembrava de Sesshoumaru.

"Eu devia ficar feliz por você, não é, youkai? Ficar feliz por você ter encontrado àquela a quem tanto procurou... mas, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que me agrada perdê-lo, mesmo que nunca tivesse sido meu...".

* * *

Asako não esperou pela volta de Sesshoumaru, e saiu da caverna assim que o dia raiou. Procurou por um lugar bem afastado para esperar por Hiko e Heitaro, aguardando que eles a encontrassem logo. Mas somente perto do meio do dia é que os dois apareceram.

- Asako, Asako... – disse Hiko rindo animado – Vejo que conseguiu conquistar a confiança de Sesshoumaru. Você deve ter se esforçado bastante para fazê-lo acreditar que você é mesmo a reencarnação que ele queria.

- Estou seguindo o seu plano fielmente, meu senhor – disse ela – E trago noticias que o deixaram bastante interessado.

- Quais?

- Hoje Sesshoumaru me levará ao lugar onde ele tem se escondido – disse ela – É onde estão os companheiros dele também.

- Maravilhosa noticia, minha querida – exclamou Hiko satisfeito – É muito bom descobrir onde ele se esconde... e não se esqueça de continuar a seguir com o planejado... assim que ele tomar o máximo de confiança em você... use o lindo punhal que eu te dei... e deixe o resto por minha conta.

Asako e Heitaro sorriram ao notar o brilho de expectativa no olhar do mestre.

- Ele a tratou bem? – perguntou Heitaro à Asako.

- Sim... – respondeu ela – Mas em nada ele me lembra a descrição que você fez, Heitaro.

- Como assim?

- Você o descreveu como um apaixonado pela tal Satsumi – ela explicou, atraindo também a atenção de Hiko – Mas ele não me pareceu tão apaixonado assim. Parecia até mesmo que ele não sentia nada por mim...

- Acha que ele desconfia de algo? – perguntou Hiko.

- Não... acho que ele tem quase total certeza de que eu sou a reencarnação daquela mulher – disse ela – Apenas me parece que ele não sente tanto amor assim por ela... Ah! – disse ela se lembrando de algo – Havia também uma mulher junto dele quando o encontrei nas fontes...

- Uma mulher? – Hiko parecia cada vez mais interessado no que Asako falava – Que mulher?

- Ela parecia ter a mesma idade que eu... E era muito bonita... Talvez ela seja o motivo para que ele não ache tão bom assim ter me encontrado.

- Acha que ele está apaixonado por essa outra mulher? – Heitaro indagou surpreso.

- Não sei... ele é estranho, pois a mandou embora sem parecer se importar com ela...

- Essa mulher... – disse Hiko – Você sabe como ela se chama?

- E qual o interesse nisso? – perguntou Heitaro curioso.

- Pense, Heitaro – disse o youkai – Essa mulher pode ser um obstáculo para a conclusão de nosso plano. Sendo assim, temos de encontrá-la e dar um jeito nela o mais rápido possível.

- Não tinha pensado nisso...

- Infelizmente, eu não me lembro muito bem do nome da tal mulher – disse Asako – Mas posso descobrir logo, e voltarei para dizer a vocês. Agora, peço licença para me retirar. Tenho de voltar para a caverna e encontrá-lo, senão todo o plano será prejudicado.

- Sim... Vá, Asako – concordou Hiko – E volte assim que souber o nome dessa mulher.

Asako curvou-se em respeito, depois fez o caminho de volta para onde passara a noite.

- Acha mesmo necessário sabermos quem é essa mulher? – perguntou Heitaro – Ouviu o que Asako disse. Ele não se importou em mandá-la embora...

- Algo me diz que essa mulher é perigosa... – respondeu Hiko pensativo – E isso me deixa ainda mais curioso sobre ela.

* * *

Sesshoumaru esperava em frente à caverna. Inexpressivo como de costume, mas inquieto no seu interior, com a saída de Asako. Ela agora era sua responsabilidade, e qualquer sumiço dela o interessava. Viu-a aparecer entre as árvores, e seguiu com os olhos o caminhar dela até que se aproximasse.

- Onde esteve? – ele perguntou quando ela enfim parou ao seu lado.

- Saí em sua procura – mentiu ela – Quando acordei, vi que ainda não havia retornado, e me preocupei. Perdoe se isso o irritou.

- Não irritou – disse ele – Apenas me deixou preocupado. Vamos, vou levá-la ao lugar que disse.

- Sim, senhor – disse ela sorrindo – Estou mesmo ansiosa para conhecer os seus companheiros.

- Sei que se dará bem com eles... Satsumi era adorada por todos... não há de ser diferente com sua reencarnação.

* * *

Yuki ajeitava algumas coisas em seu quarto quando sentiu a umidade entre as pernas. Levou a mão ao local, descobrindo que estava sangrando. A chegada da regra era o único consolo naquele dia triste. Pelo menos estaria livre da violência de Hiko durante os cinco dias em que estivesse sangrando, e podia se alegrar por mais uma vez ter se livrado de gerar um filho daquele monstro.

"Poderia também ter gerado um filho de Sesshoumaru..." ela se lembrou "E isso seria ainda mais doloroso que esperar um filho de Hiko...".

Resolveu deixar de lado Sesshoumaru. Limpou-se e trocou de roupa, depois voltou aos afazeres. Como de costume, passaria esses dias em casa, isolada em seu quarto a maior parte do tempo. Poderia tentar esquecer o youkai a quem entregara o coração enquanto estivesse reclusa, mas sabia que deixar de amá-lo não seria tão fácil quanto se apaixonar por ele.

"Só de lembrar de seu toque na minha pele..." ela suspirou olhando para o céu límpido "Como posso dizer ao meu corpo para esquecer isso... como, Sesshoumaru?".

* * *

- O dia hoje está lindo, não é, Sr Jaken? – disse Rin saltando das costas de Aruru e encontrando algumas belas flores.

- Que me importa o dia – respondeu ele mal-humorado – Quero apenas saber onde o amo Sesshoumaru está.

- Está com a srta Yuki – respondeu a menina rapidamente.

- Ainda? – disse o servo – Um dia inteiro na companhia de uma humana? O amo Sesshoumaru deve ter sido enfeitiçado, essa é a única explicação para tanta afeição por uma mulher humana.

- Acha que eles vão se casar? – disparou Rin ingenuamente.

- HÃ? – fez o pequeno youkai espantado – Não diga besteiras, menina! O amo Sesshoumaru não é tão tolo a ponto de unir-se àquela mulher. Certamente ela deve ser apenas um passatempo para o amo...

- Passatempo? O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que... bem, esqueça! – disse Jaken pegando as rédeas de Aruru – Vamos continuar. Precisamos voltar para a caverna e esperar pelo Sr Sesshoumaru lá.

Caminharam mais alguns minutos até que Aruru voltou suas cabeças para trás, alertando a presença de alguém.

- O amo Sesshoumaru! – disse Jaken animado ao ver o youkai ao longe – O amo voltou!

- E a srta Yuki? – perguntou Rin.

Jaken ia responder quando viu surgir, pouco atrás de Sesshoumaru, a figura de alguém. A principio imaginou que fosse mesmo Yuki, mas ficou boquiaberto ao notar que era uma outra mulher.

- Hein? – o servo disse surpreso – Quem é...

- Quem é essa mulher? – Rin o antecipou na questão – E onde está a srta Yuki?

- Jaken – Sesshoumaru o chamou ao se aproximar mais – Por que não esperaram na caverna?

- A menina Rin quis sair um pouco – respondeu o servo.

- Não desacate minha ordem de novo – avisou o youkai – Agora vá buscar algo para vocês comerem.

- Amo Sesshouma...

- Agora! – disse ele firme fazendo o servo correr.

Rin olhava desconfiada para a mulher ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Ela era bonita, mas para a menina, não chegava aos pés de Yuki.

- Rin... – disse ele virando-se para ela – Sente-se. Nós não iremos a lugar nenhum nesse momento.

- Rin? – Asako disse sorrindo – Esse é o seu nome?

Rin só balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Que lindo, Sesshoumaru – ela continuou – Você tem uma filha?

Sesshoumaru a encarou com um olhar sério.

- O Sr Sesshoumaru é o protetor de Rin – respondeu a menina encabulada – Meu papai e mamãe morreram...

- Que pena – disse Asako – Mas não se preocupe. Se for do interesse de Sesshoumaru, eu cuidarei de você.

- Como uma filha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru causando surpresa em Rin.

- Filha? – Asako sorriu com a idéia – Talvez... Se a Rin me aceitar como tal.

- Onde está a srta Yuki? – perguntou Rin interrompendo aquela estranha conversa.

- Yuki? – Asako repetiu – Agora me lembro... aquela moça da fonte, esse era o nome dela, não?

- Sim – respondeu o youkai – Ela não voltará mais, Rin. Ela precisou voltar para a casa dela.

- Mas...? – Rin tentou continuar.

- Rin... – disse ele – Esqueça Yuki.

Rin ficou boquiaberta com o que ouvira. Esquecer Yuki? Sua única amiga? Por quê? E quem era aquela nova mulher junto de Sesshoumaru?

Asako ainda parecia tentar se lembrar de algo, quando finalmente sua mente trouxe de volta uma conversa que tivera com seu mestre Hiko.

"**_Yuki é a irmã de Heitaro... A única mulher capaz de me tirar do sério..."_** foram essas as palavras usadas por Hiko.

"Não pode ser a mesma mulher..." pensou ela surpresa "Por que a irmã de um de meus senhores estaria junto de Sesshoumaru? E Hiko teria comentado algo sobre isso, se soubesse que a irmã de Heitaro está agindo junto com seu inimigo... ou talvez... ele não saiba de nada..." ficou preocupada com tal possibilidade, mas logo se acalmou "Não... existem outras com esse nome nessas terras... Talvez sejam mesmo pessoas diferentes...".

- Algum problema, Asako? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao notar que ela parecia preocupada com alguma coisa.

- Não, meu senhor – disse ela sorrindo – Apenas me peguei enciumada com essa tal de Yuki. Devo me preocupar com ela?

- Você não tem nada com que se preocupar – respondeu ele – Yuki não é uma qualquer para mim... Tampouco tem tanto valor quanto você...

Ela sorriu satisfeita com o que ouvira. Agora era só esperar que o youkai mostrasse logo onde se escondia durante as noites junto aos companheiros, e depois agir conforme o esperado por Hiko.

* * *

Hiko parou de andar subitamente. Heitaro, que vinha dois passos atrás, quase trombou com o mestre. De onde estavam já era possível avistar o castelo, e o youkai teve uma idéia.

- Heitaro... – ele disse sem se virar para olhar o hanyou – Bem que você poderia fazer um agrado à sua irmã, não?

- O quê? – estranhou o hanyou.

- Por que não vai até um dos vilarejos e arranja um presente para ela – sugeriu o mestre – Ela anda tão triste ultimamente. Talvez um presente a faça sorrir...

- Você está preocupado com Yuki? – Heitaro estranhou ainda mais.

- Não... – disse ele se virando e encarando o hanyou sério – Só não preciso que você fique se preocupando com Yuki, ao invés de preocupar-se em se tornar um ser mais poderoso. A felicidade dela influi diretamente na sua capacidade. Se for preciso cobri-la de flores para que você volte a agir como um youkai, e não como uma criança, eu o farei.

- Você tem razão... – disse o hanyou – Talvez seja mesmo bom para ela ver que eu me importo. Vou fazer o que me sugeriu. Amanhã procurarei algo...

- Amanhã? Eu acabei de dizer hoje... – disse Hiko – Vá logo, antes que eu me arrependa dessa sugestão.

- Sim, senhor... eu procurarei o mais lindo presente para minha irmã...

Heitaro partiu correndo, esperando alcançar algum vilarejo o mais rápido possível. Embora mostrasse acatar as ordens de Hiko, estava fazendo isso contrariado. Acreditava que o melhor presente para a irmã seria mesmo sua presença ao lado dela.

Hiko esperou que o aprendiz se afastasse, depois seguiu rumo ao castelo, onde Yuki mais uma vez se encontrava indefesa.

* * *

- O quê? – Jaken deixou escapar seu espanto com a notícia dada pelo amo – Ela ficará com a gente?

- Sim – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Asako ficará com a gente. Algum problema quanto a isso?

- Não... é claro que não, amo Sesshoumaru – disse o servo voltando a se preocupar apenas com os peixes que assavam em uma fogueira.

Rin parecia bem mais confusa do que Jaken.

- E a srta Yuki? – perguntou a menina – Ela não pode ir com a gente também?

- Yuki tem a vida dela – respondeu Sesshoumaru – E não há a necessidade dela nos acompanhar.

- Então, suponho que partiremos dessas terras em breve? – disse Jaken – Afinal, não há mais nada que nos prenda ao Leste, não é amo Sesshoumaru?

- Nada me prende a lugar nenhum, Jaken. Se estou aqui é porque me agrada. Quanto a continuarmos aqui, ainda tenho um assunto a terminar.

- O sr pretende mesmo ir atrás daqueles youkais?

- Eles virão atrás de mim... – respondeu Sesshoumaru – A covardia deles não permite que eu os encontre primeiro.

Asako escutava tudo atentamente. Imaginava que Sesshoumaru estivesse falando mesmo de Hiko e Heitaro.

- Quando poderemos conhecer aquele lugar que me prometeu? – ela perguntou ao youkai com um sorriso.

- O sr vai levá-la até a caverna dos seus antepassados? – Jaken mais uma vez se surpreendeu – Não bastava Yuki, agora...

- Jaken – disse o youkai sério – Cale-se.

- Perdão, amo...

- Asako... assim que terminarem de comer, nós iremos para lá – respondeu ele.

* * *

Yuki preparava um chá, enquanto pensava no sonho que tivera. A voz que lhe dissera que mesmo se ela sangrasse até a morte não morreria, passava uma calma à Yuki. Talvez pela serenidade de sua entonação. E aquela voz dissera à ela para encarar tudo com coragem.

"Coragem... como posso ter coragem... sabendo que não posso mudar meu destino? Quem tem forças para lutar contra um inimigo que já sabe como a luta terminará?".

Ficou olhando o próprio reflexo na tigela com chá. A respiração tão próxima do líquido quente tornou a imagem turva por algum tempo, e quando finalmente se acalmou, trouxe junto ao seu reflexo um outro que fez seu sangue congelar.

- Senti sua falta, Yuki...

Ela deixou a tigela escorregar das mãos com o susto. Por pouco o chá quase fervente não cai sobre seu colo, queimando-a.

- Venha... precisamos aproveitar a ausência de seu irmão – disse Hiko agarrando-a pelo braço.

- Me solta... – ela tentou se desvencilhar dele e agir com a coragem que a voz em seu sonho pedia, mas a força do youkai era muito maior que a dela.

Hiko só a afastou do chão molhado, deitando-a perto do futon e rapidamente colocando uma das mãos pela abertura do kimono.

- Chega a ser uma maldição eu gostar tanto de tocá-la, Yuki – ele dizia rindo com as tentativas dela de impedi-lo – Muitos youkais morrem pela besteira de sucumbir ao encanto das mulheres humanas... mas como vocês são maravilhosas... ou melhor, como você é maravilhosa.

- Não, Hiko, eu...

- Cale a boca... só não suporto mesmo a sua voz sempre pedindo a mesma coisa - disse ele agarrando os braços dela e encarando-o com raiva – Ainda não aprendeu que não adianta implorar? Se é sua dor que me excita, do que adianta pedir para eu soltá-la?

Ele voltou a enfiar a mão pelo kimono, dessa vez sem muita resistência de Yuki. Quando a mão do youkai finalmente chegou à intimidade dela, seus olhos faiscaram de raiva e frustração.

- Vejo que conseguiu mesmo, não é? – disse ele cravando as garras na coxa de Yuki como primeira punição – O que fez desta vez, hein? Que ervas usou desta vez, maldita?

- Eu não... Aiii!

Hiko não esperou pela resposta, e cravou a unhas com mais força, rasgando a pele frágil e fazendo Yuki gritar.

- Talvez tenha sido os chutes que eu te dei... – ele ponderou, mas sem diminuir a força de sua tortura – E somente por isso eu não te matarei hoje... Mas isso não quer dizer que não terá a punição apropriada.

- HEITARO! – Yuki gritou pelo irmão inutilmente.

- Ele não está... e não voltará tão cedo. Temos um bom tempo para brincar.

- O que quer? – ela perguntou com raiva – Não tenho uso para você hoje...

- Não? – riu Hiko – Vejo que você ainda tem muito que aprender, Yuki... Eu vou mostrar que você tem uso, mesmo hoje... Você servirá para saciar o meu desejo por sangue, apenas isso. Preciso tanto machucar alguém... e infelizmente, esse alguém será você.

* * *

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Sesshoumaru e os outros decidiram ir para a caverna. Passaram a tarde inteira andando, atendendo a um pedido de Rin, que queria buscar algumas flores. Asako tentou aproximar-se da menina, mas Rin parecia tão desconfiada com sua simpatia que a jovem resolveu não forçar uma amizade.

Estavam já bem próximos do lugar onde passariam a noite, para alegria de Asako, que queria ter informações para Hiko o mais rápido possível. Jaken ia à frente, levando Aruru pelas rédeas, enquanto Rin dormia tranqüilamente nas costas do animal. Sesshoumaru e Asako vinham um pouco mais atrás, sem trocar nenhuma palavra, causando um incômodo na jovem.

"Por que ele é tão calado?" perguntava-se pelo caminho "Ele parece não gostar da minha companhia...".

O pensamento de Sesshoumaru estava longe. Embora não demonstrasse, e jamais fosse admitir isso a si mesmo, sentia falta da presença de Yuki. As poucas vezes em que a tivera já tinham sido suficientes para que a quisesse de novo, mais e mais. Repreendeu-se por esses pensamentos, já que estava junto de sua Satsumi. Não era o que tanto queria? Reencontrar sua amada a quem jurou amar para sempre e viver ao lado dela até que o tempo os separasse novamente? Então por que não se sentia satisfeito com isso? Por que teimava em lembrar-se de Yuki, quando deveria tentar reviver todas as coisas boas que passara ao lado de Satsumi?

Teve que deixar de lado as questões ao sentir a Tenseiga vibrar. A espada guardada na bainha tremia suavemente, mas ainda assim chamou a atenção de Asako ao lado do youkai.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Tenseiga... – ele respondeu tocando a espada – O que há?

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas o quê? Ele não sabia responder. Mas sabia que devia sair em busca de uma resposta urgente.

- Jaken – ele chamou pelo servo – Leve Rin e Asako para a caverna. Eu preciso procurar algo.

- O quê? – disse Asako – Vai me deixar sozinha?

- Vá com Jaken – disse ele sério – Não há a necessidade de me acompanhar. Pode ser perigoso.

Asako agarrou o braço dele assim que ele deu as costas, fazendo-o se virar com um olhar irritado.

- Vai me trocar por uma espada estúpida? – disse ela também irritada – Esqueça isso...

- O que disse?

- Esperamos tanto um pelo outro... - ela parecia ter notado o quanto sua frase anterior fora infeliz e tentou amenizar a situação - ...por que quer trocar uma noite ao meu lado por uma caçada?

Ela o encarava com o olhar de Satsumi. Como ele poderia negar algo àquela que possuía o corpo e, principalmente, o olhar de sua amada.

- Fique comigo... – ela pediu – Eu farei com que não se arrependa de ficar ao meu lado... ao lado de sua Satsumi...

Asako pousou sua mão sobre a dele na Tenseiga, retirando-a e colocando-a sobre seu peito.

- Essa espada pode esperar... mas nós... já esperamos demais, não é...?

Ele a olhou fixamente por alguns segundos. Depois se virou para Jaken e deu sua ordem final.

- Jaken, vá para a caverna – ele disse firme.

- Irá mesmo atender ao chamado de sua espada? – perguntou Asako.

- Não... – disse ele ainda olhando para o servo – Vá logo, Jaken. Eu e Asako ficaremos aqui...

Jaken partiu rapidamente, deixando os dois a sós na mata escura.

- Você disse que eu não me arrependerei de ficar com você essa noite – disse ele encostando Asako na árvore mais próxima – Minha Satsumi jamais faria eu me arrepender de passar a noite ao lado dela... Então cumpra com sua promessa.

**Eu sou sádica... eu gosto de fazer meus personagens originais pagarem por todos os pecados da humanidade, hehehe... Se existisse uma sociedade protetora dos personagens originais eu já estaria sendo processada, certamente. Mas nem tudo está perdido, o fim não será tão ruim para Yuki, ela só vai morrer, só isso. **

**Abraços...**

**Lady-V.**


	13. Uma díficil decisão

**Antes de mais nada, quero esclarecer que não precisam entrar em pânico. O que escrevi sobre Yuki morrer no fim da fic foi apenas uma brincadeira sádica da minha mente doentia. Eu posso fazê-la sofrer muito até o fim, mas morrer ela não morre, podem ficar sossegados. Pelo menos essa fic tem que ter um fim mais alegre para minha personagem original, não é? Mas não se alegrem muito. Quem morre no fim é o Sesshoumaru... hehehe (Sim, eu sou uma idiota, desculpem por mais essa brincadeira sem-graça). No mais, boa leitura e muito ovos de páscoa neste domingo...).**

_**Uma triste decisão...**_

Sesshoumaru encostou Asako na árvore. Já consciente de que não encontraria resistência por parte dela, levantou o kimono e com a mão afastou as pernas da jovem. Ela o encarava, mas sem demonstrar desejo maior que o de servir ao youkai.

- Beije-me – ela pediu, mas foi solenemente ignorada por Sesshoumaru.

Se havia algo que ele não faria no momento era beijá-la. Cada vez que seus lábios tocavam os dela sentia-se mais perdido. Sentia-se cada vez mais distante de reencontrar aquele sentimento todo que tivera antes por Satsumi. E não queria ter que admitir que faltara com seu juramento, e que mesmo sem querer havia deixado de sentir o amor que sentia antes por ela.

Com destreza Sesshoumaru desfez-se da calça, e com uma frieza que era incomum até mesmo para ele, possuiu Asako, tentando não fechar os olhos e descobrir-se pensando em uma outra mulher. À Asako restou abraçá-lo e fingir que aquilo estava sendo tão bom quanto da primeira vez, mesmo que isso fosse apenas uma mentira.

* * *

Para Yuki, restou o martírio de agüentar as torturas de Hiko. O youkai a amarrou e amordaçou, e munido do mesmo punhal com o que ela quase dera fim à sua vida na noite anterior, começou uma sessão de intimidação psicológica que seu sadismo sabia muito bem como comandar. Deslizava a lâmina pelo pescoço de Yuki sem forçar, mas deixava algum corte na pele frágil de vez em quando. Embora ela soubesse que ele não a mataria, o simples fato de que ele estava no controle já era como a própria morte.

- Seria tão mais fácil se aceitasse gerar um filho meu de uma vez, Yuki – ele disse limpando um pouco do sangue que escorria de um dos ferimentos – Seria a única maneira de se livrar dos meus castigos, pois eu jamais maltrataria você enquanto estivesse carregando minha criança em seu ventre.

Um novo corte fez Yuki apertar os olhos com a dor. Mas não derramou uma lagrima. Estava cansada de chorar. Não o faria mais, nem por Hiko, nem por Heitaro, nem mesmo por Sesshoumaru. A voz em seus sonhos pedia que ela tivesse coragem, então tentaria ser mesmo mais corajosa.

- Acha que existiria dor maior do que a de gerar um filho de um monstro como você? – ela indagou encarando o youkai.

- Acho... – ele respondeu fazendo mais um corte, esse bem próximo da jugular dela e de propósito – Você verá que há dor muito maior.

Ela não pôde deixar de exibir um sorriso irônico para Hiko. Dor maior do que ser violentada por ele tantas vezes? Só mesmo a dor que sentira ao ver Sesshoumaru reencontrar a mulher que ele amava.

- Está sorrindo? - Hiko perguntou surpreso – Parece que está começando a gostar do nosso joguinho. Eu darei mais dor a você, Yuki.

- Não me importo... – ela respondeu desviando o seu olhar para o alto – Você não é a pessoa que mais me machucou...

O youkai franziu a testa, irritado com aquela declaração.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou – Do que está falando, Yuki?

Ela não respondeu, nem mesmo quando ele apertou ainda mais o punhal contra o pescoço dela. O único medo dela naquele momento era o de que Sesshoumaru não tivesse mesmo sentido nada por ela, uma coisa quase certa.

* * *

Sesshoumaru observava em silêncio enquanto Asako se vestia. Pousou os olhos dourados nas costas dela, iluminada apenas pela claridade suave da lua crescente. A marca estava lá, assim como ele a deixara há tanto tempo. O corpo e rosto de Satsumi estavam ali, como da última vez que a vira. Então, por que ele não se sentia satisfeito. O que faltava naquela mulher para fazê-lo sentir novamente tudo o que sentira no passado?

"Parece faltar uma alma em você, Asako..." ele pensou "Ou talvez eu esteja desejando outra pessoa nesse momento...".

Suspirou profundamente com suas incertezas. Quando tinha Yuki, desejava estar ao lado de Satsumi. Agora que tinha a reencarnação de Satsumi, desejava estar junto de Yuki.

- Pretende levar-me ao seu esconderijo agora? – Asako perguntou forçando-o a deixar os pensamentos de lado.

- Esconderijo? Desde quando eu preciso de esconderijo?

- Então... como chama o lugar onde passa as noites? – ela indagou curiosa.

- Lar... – ele respondeu serenamente – Aquele lugar também é meu lar... Onde os meus antepassados estiveram, e onde eu sempre serei bem-vindo.

- Por falar em lar... Imagino que não pertence a este lugar – disse ela – De onde vem?

- Do Oeste. É para lá que vamos daqui a alguns dias.

- O que o prende neste lugar, então?

- Nada me prende aqui, Asako – respondeu ele sério – Se ainda estou aqui é porque quero. Tenho assuntos a resolver aqui.

- Esses assuntos... – disse Asako se colocando de joelhos frente a ele – Não têm relação com aquela mulher, tem?

- Yuki? Sim, tem. Eu prometi algo a ela, e cumprirei com minha palavra.

- Oras, por que se importa com essa tal Yuki? Deixe que ela encontre outra pessoa para ajudá-la.

Sesshoumaru a encarou com uma seriedade intimidante.

- Sabe o que é uma promessa, Asako? – ele perguntou olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

- Sim, claro...

- Sabe que foi uma promessa que nos uniu novamente, não sabe?

- Sei, mas...

- Se esperei para cumprir minha promessa com você, mesmo passado tanto tempo, acha que eu esqueceria minha promessa com Yuki após dois dias?

- Eu...

- Pelo jeito você não guardou em sua alma a memória do caráter deste Sesshoumaru, não é? Pois saberia que eu não deixo de cumprir com minha palavra... jamais.

Asako se calou, envergonhada com o sermão que acabara de levar. Começava a desejar que aquele trabalho acabasse logo, pois sabia que o youkai já demonstrava sinais de que ela não era assim tão importante.

"Só preciso descobrir logo onde é essa caverna onde ele fica..." consolou-se "Depois deixarei que Hiko e Heitaro assumam de vez o controle".

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar para a Tenseiga. Ela já não vibrava, o que podia significar que o perigo sobre o qual ela alertava já havia passado. Estendeu o braço, procurando pela parte de cima de sua roupa, e passou a vesti-la, parando um pouco para tocar a cicatriz onde antes havia o braço que fora arrancado por Inuyasha.

Num ato tolo de tentar amenizar o clima entre os dois, Asako tocou a cicatriz, cometendo um erro.

- Eu me lembro dessa cicatriz... – disse ela passando a mão com leveza sobre o pouco que sobrara do braço esquerdo dele – Não me lembro como o perdeu... mas me lembro de sempre que me entregava a você, em minha outra vida, de tocá-lo aqui dessa mesma forma... como faço agora.

Sesshoumaru a encarou friamente, enquanto ela se esforçava para não demonstrar o quanto a incomodava tocar naquela cicatriz. Como ela poderia lembrar-se de algo que nunca aconteceu? Fazia pouco tempo que ele perdera o braço na luta contra Inuyasha, e Satsumi deveria somente se lembrar dele com os dois braços.

- Por que está mentindo? – ele perguntou segurando a mão dela e afastando-a de seu braço.

- O quê? – ela ficou surpresa – Do que está falando, meu senhor?

- Por que está mentindo, Asako? Sei que está mentindo, pois quando a conheci, em sua outra vida, ainda tinha meu corpo em perfeito estado.

Ela se empalideceu ao ouvir aquilo. Sentiu o plano de Hiko começar a desmoronar como um castelo de areia, e temeu que a verdade fosse desmascarada.

- Meu senhor... eu não...

- O que há de errado em você, Asako? – ele perguntou soltando a mão dela e se afastando.

Sem saber o que fazer, a jovem forçou um pranto, tentando convencer com lágrimas de que apenas desejava agradá-lo.

- Perdoe, meu senhor – disse ela baixando a cabeça no chão – Eu apenas quis mostrar ao senhor que sou mesmo sua amada Satsumi. Menti para que não tivesse dúvidas sobre mim...

- Dúvidas? – ele estranhou.

- Sim, meu senhor. Dúvidas – ela parecia mesmo chorar – O senhor não parece convencido de que sou mesmo a reencarnação de sua amada. A cicatriz que carrego em minhas costas e meu rosto não parecem ser suficientes para que acredite em mim. Quero que me ame como amava antes... como amava Satsumi no passado...

- O meu amor não mudou... – ele disse com um pouco de incerteza.

- Não é o que parece – disse ela erguendo os olhos para encará-lo – Até mesmo aquela tal Yuki parece ter mais do seu carinho que eu.

- Não seja tola... – disse ele – Yuki... Yuki não é nada para mim.

_Mentira_. Algo em sua mente gritava que aquilo era mentira. Se Yuki não era mesmo nada para ele, por que então não conseguia tirá-la de seus pensamentos. Queria se convencer de que era só por causa da promessa de ajudá-la, mas não era isso. Aliás, já não sabia se o que queria era acabar com Hiko o mais rápido possível para poder ir embora dali e encarar seu futuro ao lado de Asako, ou se desejava que a luta entre os dois exigisse muito mais tempo dele no Leste, tornando assim quase impossível de não reencontrar Yuki mais algumas vezes.

- Vamos! – disse ele decidido de vez a juntar-se aos companheiros na caverna – Está na hora de você ser apresentada ao lugar onde viveram muitos dos meus antepassados.

Asako sorriu, aliviada com a decisão do youkai.

* * *

- Sr Jaken? – chamou Rin – Acha que o sr Sesshoumaru gosta daquela mulher?

- Já não entendo mais nada do que o amo Sesshoumaru faz – respondeu ele tentando se acomodar perto de Aruru – Jamais imaginei que ele fosse se interessar por uma fêmea humana... o que dirá duas 2 em tão pouco tempo.

- Eu pensei que ele gostasse da srta Yuki – a menina disse – De repente aparece essa mulher estranha, que toma o lugar da Yuki.

- Toma o lugar? - riu o servo – Faça-me o favor, Rin. Pelo jeito, a srta Yuki foi apenas um agradável passatempo para o amo Sesshoumaru. Nada mais.

- Espero que ela não tenha ficado triste. Tenho certeza de que a srta Yuki gosta muito do sr Sesshoumaru.

- Espero que o amo não seja tão tolo quanto o meio-irmão dele. Aquele idiota do Inuyasha foi lacrado numa árvore por causa de uma humana...

* * *

Sesshoumaru tocou a parede externa da caverna, fazendo-a se abrir diante dos olhos arregalados de Asako. Ela nem mesmo admirou-se com a beleza do lugar, preferindo imaginar a satisfação de Hiko quando ela lhe contasse aquela novidade.

- Entre – disse Sesshoumaru caminhando um pouco à frente dela.

Asako deu um passo, e por pouco não foi derrubada por uma rajada de vento que saiu de dentro da caverna.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou assustada.

Sesshoumaru também parecia intrigado com aquele vento. Mesmo que a abertura no teto da caverna fosse grande o bastante para deixar entrar um vento, ele não teria tanta força.

"Os espíritos de meus antepassados estão tentando me dizer algo..." ele concluiu "Algo estranho está para acontecer...".

* * *

- Cansei de brincar com você hoje, Yuki – disse Hiko jogando o punhal num canto do quarto – Não vi uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, e isso não me agrada. Talvez eu consiga esse efeito quando seu irmão voltar, e eu machucá-lo...

- Heitaro não tem culpa se você não consegue mais me assustar – disse ela segurando a vontade de gritar com a dor dos inúmeros cortes em seu pescoço – Deixe-o fora disso.

- Não posso... – disse Hiko sério – A menos que me prometa algo em troca do bem-estar do seu irmãozinho.

- Não terei um filho com você...

- Então... – disse o youkai abrindo a porta – Vou esperar por Heitaro...

- Vá para o inferno, Hiko! – ela gritou – O que quer de mim, afinal? Por que não escolhe outra mulher para atormentar?

- Por quê? – ele agarrou os ombros dela e a puxou para perto de si – Quer mesmo saber o porquê dessa fixação que eu tenho por você? Não é obvio o que eu sinto por você, Yuki? Não reconhece o meu ódio?

- Ódio? Por que me odiaria tanto?

- Não odeio você, minha querida... odeio o que sinto por você. Eu acabei conhecendo a maior fraqueza dos humanos por sua causa, Yuki. Sabe qual o maior defeito dos seus semelhantes? Amar. E essa doença me pegou assim que eu deitei meus olhos em você... lembra-se do dia em que eu cheguei aqui? Você me atendeu com um sorriso. Você mesma amarrou a corda ao seu pescoço ao fazer isso. Daquele momento em diante, minha alma não teve paz, até o dia em que eu resolvi dar um fim ao desejo que estava me enlouquecendo. Por isso eu te peguei à força... por isso eu ainda o faço. Minha alma só descansa quando posso tocá-la...

- Só mesmo uma alma suja como a sua para se satisfazer com a dor de alguém – ela disse sem se surpreender com a revelação do youkai.

- E só mesmo um corpo marcado como o seu para saciar a dor de uma alma suja como a minha... minha amada – disse ele rindo – Pense que talvez tenhamos nascidos um para o outro, Yuki. Afinal, quem mais além de mim ia querer você, não é?

- Eu prefiro que meu destino me deixe sozinha nesse mundo a ter que me entregar de vez a você...

- Cuidado com o que pede – disse o youkai se levantando e indo para a porta – Você pode ficar mesmo sozinha nesse mundo... Claro, se continuar não aceitando o que eu quero... Eu já voltarei para desamarrá-la. Aproveite esse momento sozinha para pensar no que acabamos de conversar.

Yuki se virou de barriga para baixo, e encostou o rosto no futon.

"Tenho medo de não conseguir ser tão forte quanto meus sonhos pedem... e acabar cedendo a Hiko apenas para não sentir mais essa dor...".

* * *

Os dias seguintes pareciam ter durado anos para Sesshoumaru. O youkai tornara-se um pouco mais isolado do que de costume, evitando até mesmo a companhia de Asako ao seu lado. Passava os dias caminhando sem rumo, voltando para a caverna apenas ao anoitecer. Pior para Rin e Jaken, que passavam o dia a escutar as reclamações de Asako quanto ao fato dela não poder se afastar deles, ordem dada diretamente por Sesshoumaru.

"Preciso me livrar desses dois..." Asako pensava irritada "Como poderei encontrar Hiko e contar sobre o esconderijo de Sesshoumaru se em todo lugar que eu vou estou acompanhada dessa criança e desse servo irritante?".

* * *

Yuki também estava inquieta. Sentia saudades de Sesshoumaru, mesmo após ter ordenado ao coração por mais de cem vezes que o esquecesse. A única coisa que a alegrava um pouco era o fato do irmão estar feliz. Ele até mesmo a presenteara com um belíssimo kimono branco, jurando que o conseguira de forma honesta. Ela prometeu a ele que o usaria com muito orgulho. E agora que seu sangramento havia acabado, ela o colocara, fazendo brotar um sorriso no rosto de Heitaro quando ela saiu do quarto pela manhã.

- Você parece até mesmo uma princesa, minha irmã – elogiou o hanyou.

Ela abaixou a cabeça educadamente. Alguns lenços enrolados no pescoço também a deixavam mais bela, embora estes tivessem como intenção esconder os ferimentos no pescoço, e não decorar ainda mais a vestimenta.

Hiko não estava no castelo. Ele saia todos os dias, deixando Yuki um pouco mais confortável na casa.

- O dia hoje está lindo, não é, meu irmão? – ela disse olhando pela porta aberta.

- Verdade. Parece que tudo está tão calmo... Acho até que vou dar uma caminhada. Quem sabe não encontro Hiko por aí.

- Você poderia dar um passeio comigo, não é? – sugeriu ela – Deixe Hiko longe o maior tempo possível... está tudo tão bom sem ele aqui...

- Não posso... – disse Heitaro – Queria muito passear com você... mas preciso mesmo encontrar Hiko e saber se ele conseguiu uma coisa.

- Vocês ainda pretendem ir atrás daquele youkai? – disse ela se referindo a Sesshoumaru.

- Com certeza...

- Não se cansam de mexer com quem está quieto, Heitaro? – disse ela séria – Que Hiko queira lutar contra Sesshoumaru e morrer eu até mesmo incentivo. Mas não quero que você se machuque.

- Nem eu nem Hiko vamos nos machucar – disse o hanyou - Prometo a você...

Ela não se preocupou muito com a obsessão de Hiko e Heitaro em encontrar Sesshoumaru. Apesar de seu coração ter esperanças, acreditava que ele já nem estava mais nas terras do Leste. Achou que encontrar Satsumi tomaria toda sua atenção agora, e que Hiko e Heitaro se tornariam apenas passado para ele.

"Passado... Assim como eu...".

* * *

Hiko não escondeu seu descontentamento ao ver Asako surgir da mata. Tinha esperado por ela todos os últimos cinco dias, e por um momento chegou a pensar que ela tivesse desistido de servir a ele.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou firme.

- Perdoe, meu senhor – disse Asako – Mas somente hoje consegui encontrar um meio de me afastar dos companheiros de Sesshoumaru e vir aqui sem que ninguém me seguisse.

- Por que eles o seguiriam? Aquele youkai está desconfiado de algo?

- Não, não é isso. Sesshoumaru apenas se preocupa com a possibilidade de que eu encontre youkais perigosos por aí. Deve estar se referindo a você e Heitaro, não?

- Espero que sim... – sorriu Hiko - Agora diga como estão as coisas. Ele deve estar te tratando muito bem.

- Ele mal fala comigo – respondeu Asako – Estou quase certa de que ele não sente mesmo nada por mim.

- E não sente mesmo – disse o youkai – Ele sentia algo por aquela mulher que viveu há muito tempo atrás. Mesmo você sendo igual a ela, não possui a mesma alma, Asako.

- Talvez ele esteja mesmo apaixonado por aquela outra mulher – disse ela – E eu descobri o nome dela, você não vai acreditar.

- É mesmo? E qual é o nome dela...

Antes que Asako pudesse revelar o nome, os dois tiveram suas atenções desviadas pela chegada de Heitaro.

- Até que enfim encontrei você, Hiko – disse o hanyou – E que bom também que conseguiu encontrar Asako.

- Olá, Heitaro – disse Asako.

- Conseguiu descobrir o esconderijo do youkai? – Heitaro perguntou, fazendo-os esquecer do detalhe do nome.

- Sim, eu descobri onde é – respondeu Asako.

- Mostre-nos – disse Hiko - Qual a direção desse esconderijo?

Asako apontou o lado onde ficava a caverna, para satisfação de Hiko.

- Sinto a presença dos companheiros de Sesshoumaru em outra direção – disse ele – Acho que poderemos ir sossegados ao local onde o youkai se esconde.

Os dois saíram seguindo Asako. Mal se agüentavam de ansiedade por saber que o plano deles de matarem Sesshoumaru estava tão próximo de se realizar.

* * *

Rin molhou os pés nas águas geladas do riacho. Jaken também já estava dentro da água, procurando por algum peixe que pudesse servir como alimento no almoço.

- Acha que o sr Sesshoumaru achará ruim por termos deixado a srta Asako sozinha? – perguntou a menina.

- Ela está na caverna – respondeu o servo – Ele disse que tínhamos que acompanhá-la apenas quando estivéssemos os três longe do nosso abrigo. Enquanto ela estiver lá dentro está tudo bem.

- Sr Jaken... posso dizer uma coisa ao senhor?

- Sim?

- Eu não gosto da srta Asako – revelou Rin – Ela não me parece uma boa pessoa.

- Eu também não gosto muito dela... Confesso até que preferia a srta Yuki a essa tal Asako.

* * *

Asako parou frente à parede que protegia a caverna dos antepassados de Sesshoumaru.

- É aqui – disse ela sorridente.

Hiko olhou o lugar de cima a baixo, estranhando que aquele corredor estreito fosse usado por Sesshoumaru como esconderijo.

- É aqui que ele fica? – indagou o youkai – Não parece grande coisa.

- Não é essa parte – disse a jovem apontando para a parede – É atrás dessa parede.

- Atrás dessa parede? – Heitaro tocou a rocha fria – Mas como vamos entrar aí?

- Sesshoumaru só precisava tocá-la – explicou Asako – Acho que é só algum de nós tocá-la.

- Eu toquei e não se abriu – disse o hanyou ainda encostado à rocha.

- Talvez precise ser um youkai completo – opinou Hiko levando a mão até a parede rochosa, sem que nada acontecesse – Maldição!

- Deixe-me tentar – disse Asako – Afinal, eu sai daí de dentro agora pouco, e nem precisei tocar a parede para que ela se abrisse.

A jovem tocou a pedra em vários lugares, imaginando se existia algum lugar certo para abri-la.

- Ótimo... – reclamou Hiko contrariado – Não podemos entrar.

- Mas pelo menos sabemos onde é o esconderijo dele – conformou-se Heitaro – Só precisamos estar aqui no momento em que ele estiver chegando ou saindo.

- Essa caverna deve possuir proteção espiritual – disse o youkai.

- Eu me lembro de Sesshoumaru ter dito algo sobre os espíritos dos antepassados dele – disse Asako – Talvez seja isso.

- Então vamos precisar da sua ajuda mais do que imaginei, Asako - disse Hiko – Você terá de arranjar uma maneira de nos ajudar a ultrapassar esta barreira.

Ela deu um sorriso forçado. Participar mais ativamente do plano de Hiko não estava em seus planos, mas não poderia dizer não ao seu mestre.

- Sim, meu senhor – concordou ela.

- Agora, vamos embora daqui... – disse Hiko.

- Isso – disse a jovem – Antes que Rin e Jaken voltem. Eu disse a eles que poderiam ficar no riacho por um bom tempo, mas não sei se eles aceitarão minha sugestão.

* * *

Rin ria com sua mais nova brincadeira. Aproveitou que Jaken cochilava pesadamente na margem do riacho e jogava na boca dele algumas folhas pequeninas que encontrara. A cada engasgo do servo ela caia na gargalhada, segurando o riso quando ele acordava assustado. Aruru estava mais interessado em tentar pegar algum peixe que passava por suas patas, levados pela correnteza. De repente o animal deixou de lado a provável refeição e olhou para a mata à frente deles. Um rosnado baixo atraiu a atenção de Rin, que se aproximou do animal.

- O que é Aruru? Viu alguma coisa?

Um outro rosnado pareceu confirmar as suspeitas de Rin, que também ficou olhando para a mata à espera de algum sinal de vida. Quando finalmente seus olhos encontraram o que tanto atraia a atenção do youkai dragão ela sorriu. Sorriu o mais largo dos sorrisos.

- Srta Yuki? – ela gritou acordando Jaken.

- Rin? – Yuki também estava surpresa de encontrar a garotinha – Pensei que não a veria mais.

Rin atravessou o riacho, agarrando as pernas dela num abraço forte.

- Que bom que a srta apareceu – disse a garotinha eufórica – Pensei que não queria mais ver a Rin.

- Mas eu jamais deixaria de querer vê-la, Rin – disse Yuki – Só que às vezes não é possível fazer tudo o que queremos. Além do mais, eu pensei que vocês já tivessem partido. Depois da última vez em que vi Sesshoumaru, achei que ele já tivesse encontrado tudo o que precisasse para poder voltar às terras dele.

- Srta Yuki... - disse Jaken sem esconder um pouco de contentamento ao vê-la – O que aconteceu com a srta?

- Não aconteceu nada comigo – disse ela – Por que pergunta isso?

- Achamos estranho que tivesse desaparecido de repente – explicou o pequeno youkai – E depois ainda aparece aquela outra lá...

- Aquela jovem... – Yuki sentiu-se triste – Sesshoumaru a levará junto com vocês, não é?

- Ele disse que sim – continuou o servo – Mas não entendemos o porquê dessa decisão. O amo Sesshoumaru jamais levaria algum desconhecido conosco assim tão fácil. Ela parece ter enfeitiçado o amo...

- Não é isso... – disse Yuki suspirando – Ele a conhece muito bem. Ele a esperou tanto tempo... não me admira que ele tenha tomado a decisão de recolocá-la em sua vida tão rápido...

- Ele a conhece? – estranhou Jaken – Hei! Você parece saber muita coisa. O que está acontecendo, afinal?

- Sim... eu sei algumas coisas, mas somente porque Sesshoumaru me contou. Sei que ele contará a vocês também, quando se sentir confortável para fazer isso. Mas eu não posso revelar mais do que eu disse agora... seria uma traição ao que ele me confidenciou.

- E a srta? – perguntou Rin - Não está triste por causa disso?

Yuki a olhou e sorriu. Um sorriso triste é verdade, mas um lindo sorriso.

- Muito – respondeu ela – Estou muito triste, mas... como eu já disse antes, às vezes não é possível ter tudo o que queremos.

- Você ama o sr Sesshoumaru? – insistiu a garotinha.

- Eles estão juntos agora? – Yuki perguntou olhando para o longe, tentando fugir da pergunta de Rin.

- Não – foi Jaken que respondeu – Aquela mulher ficou na caverna... e o amo Sesshoumaru, bem, digamos que ele não tem passado muito tempo conosco. Ele passa os dias caminhando, longe, não sei o que procura.

Yuki olhou para Rin e sorriu, depois fez o mesmo com Jaken.

- Acho que tenho mesmo de esquecê-lo – disse ela – Mas não quero ficar longe de vocês. Enquanto estiverem no Leste, gostaria de poder encontrá-los todos os dias.

- Está bem! – disse Rin alegre – Voltaremos aqui todos os dias para ver a srta.

- _Eu não deixarei que isso aconteça!_ – uma voz feminina e firme surgiu atrás deles.

- Srta Asako? – disse Jaken surpreso – Pensei que fosse passar o dia na caverna.

- Imaginei que quisessem minha companhia – disse Asako – Mas vejo que nem mesmo vocês parecem precisar de mim.

- Nós só estávamos conversando – Yuki disse – Nada de mais.

- Vindo de você, garota, isso pode ser perigoso – respondeu Asako – Agora, vamos embora – disse para Rin e Jaken – O sr Sesshoumaru já deve ter voltado e pode ficar preocupado com nossa ausência.

- Ainda é cedo – disse Rin – Deixe eu e a srta Yuki brincar um pouco...

- Rin... o sr Sesshoumaru perguntou a mim se eu me incomodaria de cuidar de você como se fosse minha própria filha, e eu disse que o faria de coração. Então, obedeça minha ordem, e vamos voltar para a caverna.

- Mas...

- Sem mas... – interrompeu Asako – Você, Jaken e Aruru podem ir. Eu preciso ter uma conversa com essa mulher.

Yuki não escondeu sua surpresa com o fato de Asako querer conversar com ela. Até já imaginava que não seria agradável, mas tentaria manter a conversa calma. Quando os outros se afastaram o suficiente, Asako decidiu começar a conversa.

- Seu nome é Yuki, não?

- Isso mesmo... e o seu é Asako...

- Não sei o que houve entre você e Sesshoumaru antes, mas... – Asako a encarou séria - ...você sabe que ele encontrou a mulher que ama, não é? Não preciso pedir para que nos deixe viver o amor que guardamos por tanto tempo em paz, não é?

- Acho que isso não é mesmo necessário – respondeu Yuki – A menos que não tenha tanta confiança no amor que Sesshoumaru sente por você...

- Eu tenho confiança que ele me ama... Só não confio em você. Sei que uma pessoa invejosa é capaz de arranjar muitas maneiras de separar duas pessoas que se amam.

- Está se referindo ao que Hattemaru fez? – perguntou Yuki mostrando um brilho diferente e mais confiante no olhar – Não se preocupe, eu não mataria quem amo apenas por egoísmo.

- Hattemaru? – Asako ficou perdida.

- Oras, não era esse o nome do homem que a separou de Sesshoumaru em sua outra vida? – Yuki perguntava com uma certeza que chegava a impressionar Asako.

- Não me importa quem era esse homem... Só não quero que se coloque entre mim e Sesshoumaru. Eu não posso perdê-lo. Eu não vou perdê-lo. Sei que entenderá isso como uma ameaça, pois é exatamente isso.

Yuki respirou profundamente. Até aquele momento respondera as perguntas de Asako com uma coragem que ela não sabia de onde tinha saído. E de repente voltara a ser a mesma Yuki medrosa e que aceitava a derrota facilmente. Já não tinha mais palavras para dizer à Asako, que mesmo sendo doloroso admitir, era a mulher a quem Sesshoumaru beijaria com os lábios que tanto deixaram saudades nela.

- Não se preocupe... não sou eu quem impedirá a felicidade de Sesshoumaru... O que eu sinto não tem importância para ele...

- Que bom que sabe... – sorriu Asako – Agora, se me dá licença, eu preciso procurar pelo meu amado youkai.

- Não precisa me procurar – Sesshoumaru disse saindo da mata fechada.

- Meu senhor? – disse Asako sorrindo – Veio em minha procura.

O olhar de Yuki logo procurou o chão. Não quis encarar aqueles olhos dourados e ter ainda mais certeza do quanto estava apaixonada por Sesshoumaru.

- O que faz aqui, Asako? – ele perguntou sério.

- Vim buscar Rin e seu servo – respondeu ela – Eu permiti que eles deixassem a caverna enquanto eu descansava um pouco. Mas não imaginei que eles fossem demorar.

- Então veio atrás deles?

- Sim, meu senhor – confirmou Asako – E tive uma grande surpresa ao me deparar com essa jovem...

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru já estavam voltados para Yuki desde o momento em que chegara. Era difícil desviar o olhar, mesmo que Asako pudesse notar e falar alguma coisa.

- Eu dizia à ela que entendesse o que estava acontecendo – disse Asako – Acho que ela entendeu que nosso amor é muito forte para que ela tenha esperanças...

- Eu não tenho esperanças – Yuki a interrompeu e encarou Sesshoumaru depois de tantos dias sem vê-lo – Eu sei quando ter esperanças é inútil... Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru. Eu estou feliz que tenha encontrado a mulher que tanto procurou.

- Então por que procurava por ele? – Asako novamente indagou – Quem não tem esperanças não fica correndo atrás do que quer.

- Eu não o procurava – Yuki respondia diretamente ao youkai, embora as perguntas partissem de Asako – Eu encontrei Rin e Jaken por acaso. Ate mesmo disse a eles que pensei que já tivessem partido.

- Se não o fizemos ainda é justamente por sua causa – disse Asako – Espero que Sesshoumaru reconsidere essa decisão, e que a gente parta daqui o mais cedo possível. Afinal, você não me parece alguém que necessita de ajuda para nada.

- Desde quando eu dei liberdade para que decidisse no meu lugar quem precisa de minha ajuda ou não, Asako? – Sesshoumaru indagou sem tirar seus olhos de Yuki.

- Mas...

- Apenas eu decido se vou ou não ajudar alguém – ele novamente a interrompeu.

Yuki baixou o rosto, fugindo do olhar furioso de Asako em sua direção, e sentindo que já era hora de voltar para sua casa.

- Eu preciso ir... – disse Yuki se afastando devagar – Diga à Rin que nossos encontros estão marcados... se ela puder vir, eu ficarei muito grata.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Ela deu as costas e caminhou um pouco. Depois parou e fechou os olhos, apertando-os ao máximo. Sentiu o coração quebrar-se em muitos pedaços quando não ouviu o youkai chamar por seu nome antes ela fosse embora de vez. Mentira quando disse que não tinha esperanças. Mentira descaradamente, pois chegou a desejar intensamente que ele a agarrasse e lhe desse um beijo com a mesma paixão de antes. Mas isso não acontecera. Agora, ali de costas para ele, ouviu apenas a voz suave e ao mesmo tempo fria dele chamando a mulher que ele amava para voltar ao seu refúgio. O mesmo refúgio no qual ela se entregou com tanto amor a ele, e que agora era domínio de outra mulher.

* * *

- Por que não voltou junto com Jaken e Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou para Asako já quase perto da caverna – Por que decidiu conversar com Yuki?

- Só quis ver quem era ela – respondeu Asako – Queria ver se devo ou não me preocupar com ela...

- Por que se preocuparia com Yuki?

Asako parou e o encarou com um olhar triste.

- Sinto que ela tem uma importância grande para você – disse ela – Eu já disse isso, eu sei. Mas agora, vendo-os tão próximos, senti uma estranha sensação de que ela tem mais valor que eu imaginava.

- Não seja tola... – ele se limitou a dizer.

- Me entristece saber também que contou tudo sobre nós para ela – disse Asako – Foi duro ouvi-la falar sobre Hattemaru, como se soubesse tudo o que aconteceu...

Sesshoumaru estancou sua caminhada. Os olhos se apertaram, espantado.

- "Quem" falou de Hattemaru? – ele perguntou se virando.

- Aquela mulher – Asako se assustou com o modo como ele a olhava - Ela me jogou na cara que não faria o mesmo que Hattemaru fez no passado

- Como assim? O que ela quis dizer com isso?

- Não sei... não me lembro muito desse tal Hattemaru – mentiu, já que Heitaro não havia dito a ela nada sobre o assassino de Satsumi – Mas sei que foi ele que nos separou...

O olhar de Sesshoumaru desviou de Asako e procurou pelo caminho na mata atrás dela.

"Yuki... como sabe de Hattemaru? O que está acontecendo, afinal?".

Passou por Asako apressado, quase a derrubando.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou sem resposta.

* * *

Sesshoumaru fez o caminho de volta ao riacho, e dali seguiu o caminho por onde Yuki havia ido embora. O céu já mostrava indícios de que a noite se aproximava, exibindo um leve tom azul anil no horizonte.

"Ela não pode estar longe..." pensava ele enquanto usava sua velocidade youkai "Nem se estivesse correndo ela estaria muito distante".

E não estava mesmo longe. Yuki não se distanciara muito do riacho. Sesshoumaru a encontrou sentada sob uma linda cerejeira. O kimono branco que ela vestia se misturava ao tom claro das flores que forravam o chão à sua volta. Ela não o viu, e ele se deu o presente de observá-la incógnito por um tempo. As mãos delicadas dela seguravam algumas daquelas flores, acariciando as pétalas com carinho. Por fim um suspiro selou a brincadeira, e as flores caíram ao chão, sob o olhar triste de Yuki.

- Yuki – ele a chamou.

Yuki sentiu o corpo estremecer ao ouvir a voz dele. Tinha mesmo ouvido aquilo ou estava sonhando acordada? Pois até aquele momento estava desejando ardentemente que Sesshoumaru aparecesse e chamasse por seu nome. Virou o rosto devagar, adiando o momento de descobrir que estava mesmo sonhando. Mas para sua surpresa, estava acordada, e o via bem perto de si, encarando-a com os olhos dourados que a faziam amá-lo mais a cada segundo.

- Sesshoumaru... – ela disse sem muita firmeza.

Ele não estava com a mesma felicidade estampada no rosto que ela via nos seus sonhos. Estava sério, como de costume. Ou irritado, ela não soube distinguir bem. A inexpressividade dele podia ser por muitas razões, mas certamente não era de alegria.

- Se veio aqui para dizer algo sobre Asako... – ela desculpou-se desnecessariamente – Saiba que eu não tive a intenção de encontrá-la... nem de encontrá-lo...

- Ficaria incomodada se me encontrasse? – ele diminuiu um pouco da tensão entre os dois com aquela pergunta.

Ela respondeu com um leve sorriso, a resposta que ele esperava.

- Foi o que eu pensei... – disse ele – Minha presença não a incomoda.

- Não...

- Talvez seja a minha ausência...

Dessa vez ela o encarou séria. Ele sabia muito bem que o que Yuki sentia, e não precisava tocar nessa ferida aberta.

- O que quer, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou – Sei que não veio atrás de mim por minha companhia.

- O que chama de companhia? Porque acho que você já me serve de companhia nesse momento.

- Preciso ir embora – ela disse se levantando e retirando da roupa algumas das flores que caíram sobre seu colo – Sei que não dará falta de minha presença.

- Sabe? – o tom da questão era de desafio – Você parece saber muitas coisas, não é mesmo?

- Só o que me diz respeito. E sei que você é algo que não me diz respeito.

- Então como sabe de Hattemaru?

Yuki não reconheceu aquele nome. Pensou um pouco, mas nem entendia o porquê da pergunta dele.

- Hattemaru? – ela repetiu o nome – Não sei quem é...

- Então por que falou o nome dele enquanto conversava com Asako?

- Eu? – ela tentou se lembrar da conversa que tivera com Asako – Não sei...

Ela estava falando a verdade. Lembrava-se de algumas coisas que falara para Asako, mas parece que uma parte da conversa tinha se apagado da memória. Como se não fosse ela que falava com a amada de Sesshoumaru, e sim uma outra pessoa, escondida dentro de seu corpo, revelando-se nas horas em que Yuki precisava de um pouco mais de coragem.

- Não me lembro de ter dito esse nome – ela disse após um tempo – Quem é esse Hattemaru?

- Alguém que destruiu meu passado... – respondeu ele sem acreditar nela – Um nome que eu não gosto de lembrar, pois não quero dar essa glória ao meu inimigo.

- Você deve ter falado dele para mim...

- Jamais faria isso.

- Há muitas coisas que você não falaria para outros, Sesshoumaru – disse Yuki – Entretanto, falou para mim, não é? Abriu seu coração sobre Satsumi... talvez tenha falado sobre esse homem também.

- Impossível – disse ele sem muita certeza – A simples lembrança desse nome me deixa furioso.

- Então está furioso comigo por tê-lo feito se lembrar dele? Por isso veio aqui? Se for, peço desculpas, pois não tive a intenção de fazer isso.

- Cale-se... – disse Sesshoumaru sério, pensativo – Ainda que eu tenha dito sobre esse miserável para você, não quero que volte a falar dele.

- Eu não vou...

- Parece que Asako não guardou o que ele fez à ela na memória – ele a interrompeu – Seria melhor se permanecesse assim.

- Dói tanto assim o que ele fez? – Yuki perguntou.

- Ela sofreria muito se...

- Eu perguntei sobre você – Yuki o encarou mais uma vez com aquele estranho brilho no olhar. Era sua parte corajosa voltando a agir

- Se dói em mim? – ele indagou, exibindo um sorriso surpreso – Eu me vinguei dele. O matei com minhas próprias mãos, justamente para não ter que sentir a dor de saber que ele venceu. Isso responde sua pergunta?

- Não – ela disse firme – Apenas encobre a verdadeira resposta – ela deu as costas e começou a caminhar – Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru, eu não falarei mais sobre você, Satsumi, Asako e mais ninguém... como eu já disse, isso não me diz respeito.

Ela parou alguns passos adiante, virando-se com um ar de interrogação no rosto.

- Você permitirá que Rin possa me ver? – perguntou ela – Sei que não se incomodaria com isso, mas Asako...

- Rin pode fazer isso se quiser – ele a interrompeu – Asako não tem nada a ver com isso.

Yuki sorriu satisfeita por poder continuar a ver Rin. Mais uma vez seu coração desejou que além da garotinha também pudesse ver Sesshoumaru mais vezes. Voltou a andar, sem pressa, mas sem esperar que o youkai fizesse algo além de também partir.

- Dói muito...

Ela ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru, baixa e sem tanta firmeza, responder a pergunta dela com atraso, mas de forma sincera. Parou de andar e virou-se, levando seu olhar de encontro ao dele.

- A dor que aquele "ser" causou em Satsumi... eu também a senti... – ele respondeu – Menti quando disse que a morte dele impediu que eu sofresse, pois isso não traria Satsumi de volta. Eu seguiria Hattemaru ao inferno e o faria sofrer eternamente se fosse possível. Mas sei que isso também não diminuiria a dor que carrego até hoje...

- Carregava... – ela o corrigiu – A dor que carregava... Já reencontrou Satsumi, lembra-se? Pode desfazer-se de sua dor...

- Talvez eu ainda precise de algo mais para acalmar minha dor.

- Como o quê?

- Não sei... ainda falta algo, eu sei... – a voz de Sesshoumaru já beirava o sussurro.

Yuki desejou que fosse ela esse algo que faltava. Mas a quase certeza de que não era a fez engolir seco, prendendo o choro que prometera nunca mais derramar. Não era ela que curaria as feridas na alma do youkai. Asako era a mulher que tinha esse poder. Sentia-se capaz de ir ao topo da maior das montanhas, se soubesse que isso amenizaria aquela dor de Sesshoumaru, mas não podia oferecer nada a alguém que já encontrara tudo o que queria.

- Yuki – ele a chamou baixo – Você parece ser a única com o dom de me fazer esquecer dessa dor... Como eu gostaria que Asako também conseguisse, mas... – ele sorriu discretamente – Algo em você me fez perder o rumo do que sentia por Satsumi...

Yuki baixou o olhar.

- Sei que amo Satsumi... mas parece que também tenho um sentimento diferente por você...

- Compaixão...?

- Você só se acha digna disso? – ele perguntou.

- Do que mais...? – ela disse.

- Não consegue mesmo se ver como eu a vejo, não é? – ele sorriu – Não é apenas uma menina assustada, Yuki. Você é uma mulher... mulher o suficiente para fazer com que eu não consiga parar de pensar em você.

- Ainda que pense em mim, como posso me alegrar com isso? – ela disse respirando profundamente – Você reencontrou Satsumi. Imaginar que estou em seus pensamentos, mas não o tenho junto de mim, é ainda mais doloroso.

- Se sentiria melhor se eu dissesse que não sinto nada? Seria menos doloroso saber que serviu apenas como uma brincadeira?

- Não... – respondeu ela – Talvez tornasse mais fácil esquecê-lo. Criaria uma raiva em mim que me obrigaria a tirá-lo do meu coração.

Ele se aproximou devagar enquanto ela terminava de falar, e quando ela disse a ultima palavra já se encontravam cara a cara.

- Quer tentar ter raiva de mim? – ele perguntou com a voz serena.

Eles se encaravam, controlando a vontade de aproximarem mais, se tocarem, e ao mesmo tempo de correr, saírem dali, fugir da beira do abismo em que se encontravam.

- Basta que me dê uma chance... – disse ele quase juntando seus lábios aos de Yuki – E eu farei com que me odeie eternamente... assim, poderemos continuar com nossas vidas sem que esse desejo que teima em nos aproximar nos faça sofrer.

- Uma chance...? – ela sussurrou, já de olhos fechados, sentindo apenas o hálito quente dele tão perto de sua boca.

- Sim... uma única e definitiva chance de estragar tudo...

- Você tem sua chance... – disse ela se rendendo de vez – Faça com que eu o odeie... até o fim de minha vida.

- Além da vida...

- Além da vida – repetiu ela sentindo os lábios dele tocando os seus.

Quanto calor um beijo poderia gerar? O bastante para incendiar o corpo de ambos. Não demorou muito para que notassem isso, e deixassem de lado todas as incertezas sobre o certo e errado. Logo estava Yuki com o corpo apoiado numa árvore, sentindo o youkai a prendendo contra o tronco, enquanto as mãos dos dois procuravam se livrar de qualquer maneira das roupas. Não tinham tempo para perder parando, desfazendo laços e retirando peças e peças de tecido. Não tinham controle do desejo para tal. Terminaram facilitando tudo, erguendo-se apenas o kimono de Yuki e abaixando um pouco a calça de Sesshoumaru. Um beijo mais demorado e profundo foi o único aviso de que os corpos se uniriam de vez. Um beijo que foi quebrado assim que Yuki sentiu o youkai dentro de si, ardendo como um fogo infinito. Enroscou os dedos nos cabelos prateados, puxando a cabeça dele de encontro a sua, exigindo mais um beijo toda vez que ele se distanciava para respirar.

- Se é dessa forma que pretende me fazer odiá-lo... – ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele quando mais uma vez cessaram o beijo.

- Você me odiará, Yuki... – ele respondeu aumentando o ritmo, levando-a o mais próximo possível do prazer – Sei que me odiará, depois disso...

Yuki logo sucumbiu. Sentiu o tremor do orgasmo percorrer seu corpo de cima a baixo, sussurrando ao ouvido de Sesshoumaru as únicas palavras que tinham mais importância que aquela sensação.

- Eu amo você...

Foi ao som da declaração de Yuki que ele alcançou o prazer. Sentiu-se derramar por dentro dela ao docesom daquelas palavras. Nunca se sentira tão bem. Ela lhe pertencia em todos os sentidos, de corpo e coração.

Deixou-se descansar ainda com seu corpo junto ao dela. Enquanto descansava, em meio ao silêncio de Yuki e o som da natureza que os cercava, pensava em como agir em seguida. Não era brincadeira quando disse que a faria odiá-lo. Infelizmente, aquele doce e inigualável momento precisava ter um fim. Cada um seguiria com sua vida... era o que pretendia.

Yuki também sabia que não era brincadeira. Fechou os olhos e abraçou o youkai forte. Queria senti-lo o máximo possível antes do fim já anunciado. Não queria, mas tinha de ser forte e aceitar que nem tudo é como se quer. Ela o queria. Ele a queria. Mas não era assim que ia ocorrer.

Sesshoumaru se soltou do abraço e a encarou, sério. Depois, exibindo um sorriso cruel, segurou o queixo de Yuki.

- Teve o que queria... – disse ele – Nossa brincadeira acabou. Vá servir ao seu outro youkai. Ele parece ainda ter uso para você...

Yuki não disse nada. Apesar da seriedade das palavras, ainda soava como mentira.

- E sirva Hiko bem, Yuki – Sesshoumaru continuou, soltando-a para arrumar a roupa – Pois você fará isso pelo resto de sua juventude.

- O quê? – disse ela sem entender qual a intenção verdadeira dele.

- Eu partirei o mais rápido possível – revelou ele – E isso me impossibilita de terminar minha luta com aquele youkai.

Yuki sorriu nervosamente. Aquilo sim a deixava preocupada.

- Antes que pense que isso é mentira – disse Sesshoumaru de forma fria – Quero que se lembre que eu disse que te daria um motivo para me odiar. Apenas dizer que não a quero mais não adiantaria, não é? Preciso tomar uma decisão muito mais séria. E partir, deixando esse lugar para trás é o melhor a se fazer.

- Então será assim?

- Infelizmente, Yuki. Sei que isso é cruel o suficiente para que esqueça o amor que sente por mim. Deixarei sua vida nas mãos de seu algoz... e viverei a minha vida junto de Asako, bem longe daqui. Não se esqueça, quando estiver sofrendo nas mãos de Hiko, de que eu também sou causador dessa dor.

Ele começou a se afastar sob o olhar dela. A noite já tinha chegado, e ele virou o rosto para trás para olhar para Yuki uma última vez. Viu o rosto pálido pela claridade da lua, e imaginou se ela estava chorando.

"Suas lágrimas são apenas o começo de sua dor..." ele pensou voltando a olhar para frente "Mesmo quando Hiko morrer, irá me odiar, pois achará que eu a abandonei. Mas ainda pertence a mim o dever e a promessa de acabar com a vida daquele maldito youkai".

**Agradeço às reviews, e desejo uma grande Páscoa a todos. Até a próxima...**

**Lady...**


	14. Traição

**Depois de muito, muito tempo, eis que estou de volta. Podem apedrejar, eu mereço, mas levem em conta que minha inspiração me abandonou, só dando os ares da graça agora, e isso devido também à mensagem inspiradora de uma pessoa: Lere, só posso agradecer por ter me trazido de volta à realidade, e me feito renovar as forças para continuar com a fic. Aos outros agradeço também de coração a paciência e espero que ainda continuem a me prestigiar lendo a fic. No mais, deixa eu ficar quieta e botar a fic nos trilhos novamente. Boa leitura!**

_**Traição.**_

Quisera Yuki que o caminho de volta fosse mais comprido, e que assim tivesse mais tempo para assimilar aquela despedida de Sesshoumaru. Agora que ele ia partir, sabia que ele levaria embora também suas esperanças de ser livre de Hiko.

"Talvez seja mesmo meu destino viver ao lado de quem mais odeio..." pensou parando frente à casa onde deveria se sentir segura.

Observou a construção de cima a baixo, como se nunca tivesse reparado o quanto era grande e sem uso para apenas duas pessoas. Ela e Heitaro poderiam deixar aquilo para trás e procurar um pequeno lugar para viver. Isso se Hiko não tivesse feito a cabeça do irmão com a idéia de se tornar o próximo youkai senhor daquelas terras, coisa que Heitaro nunca pensara antes e que agora se tornava uma obsessão.

"Espero que não sofra quando descobrir as verdadeiras intenções de Hiko, meu irmão" pensou ela por fim cruzando aquele último pedaço de chão que a separava da porta "Se pelo menos imaginasse que Hiko não o acha bom o suficiente para ser senhor dessas terras, talvez deixasse essas bobagens de lutas e mortes de lado".

Abriu a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho, encontrando silêncio e vazio na sala de entrada. Caminhou devagar até a porta do quarto de Heitaro, abrindo-a um pouco, apenas para assegurar-se que ele estava em casa. Sorriu ao vê-lo dormindo como uma criança e fechou a porta. Olhou para a esquerda, no fim do corredor, onde ficava a escada que levava ao andar superior. Lá era o lugar escolhido por Hiko quando precisava descansar, o que acontecia raramente. Pelo silêncio, ou ele não estava, ou estava dormindo. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, Yuki esperava que pudesse dormir sossegada naquela noite. Deu as costas e caminhou para o seu quarto, fechando a porta e jogando-se no futon de bruços. Foi quando o coração partido por fim venceu, fazendo-a se entregar às lágrimas. Chorou muito, enquanto ainda sentia no corpo o cheiro de Sesshoumaru.

- Não quero perdê-lo... – a voz soluçada e baixa implorava por uma outra chance de sentir-se tão bem nos braços do youkai – Não posso agüentar essa dor, Sesshoumaru... Por que eu tive de entregar meu coração a você...?".

O sono demorou a chegar, e quando finalmente Yuki se desligou da realidade, mergulhou em sonhos tão dolorosos quanto a vida real. Pois até mesmo dormindo desejava estar nos braços de Sesshoumaru e não podia. Até mesmo nos sonhos ele a deixava, inundando com dor aquele único momento onde poderia livrar-se de seus sofrimentos.

O ruído da porta do quarto sendo aberta devagar não a acordou. Mal sabia que ficou sob a observação de alguém durante quase toda a noite, enquanto deixava escapar dos lábios algumas revelações sobre os sonhos que a atormentavam.

- Não quero que me deixe... – murmurava Yuki em seu sono agitado – Amo você... não vá embora...

Sua companhia incógnita franziu a testa, surpreso com o que ouvira. Depois, sem fazer barulho, se levantou e deixou o quarto, levando consigo uma estranha inquietação pelo que descobrira.

* * *

O olhar de Sesshoumaru procurou o céu. As estrelas começavam a se esconder atrás de espessas nuvens, mostrando que logo uma chuva cairia. Resolveu esperar por ela. Parado no alto de uma colina, esperava serenamente que a chuva caísse e o atingisse por completo, levando do corpo o cheiro de Yuki. Não voltaria para a caverna até que amanhecesse. Tinha feito o caminho até lá só para se assegurar que Asako não o ficara esperando pelo caminho, depois deu meia volta e afastou-se o bastante do lugar. Não precisava das perguntas que certamente Asako lhe faria. No momento precisava apenas de silêncio e de seus próprios pensamentos como companhia. Respirou profundamente. Se tudo ocorresse como planejava, era mesmo a última vez que sentiria aquele doce aroma de Yuki, que impregnava suas roupas todas as vezes em que a possuía. Logo as gotas começaram a cair, primeiro timidamente, dando tempo a ele de desistir de ficar ali. Depois a chuva aumentou sua força, cedendo ao desejo do youkai de lavá-lo por inteiro. O aroma adocicado de mulher deu lugar ao cheiro de terra molhada, fazendo Sesshoumaru suspirar.

- Estou pronto... – sussurrou a si mesmo – Assim que eu acabar com Hiko, poderei partir, sem levar nenhuma lembrança sua, Yuki...

* * *

Jaken foi o primeiro a despertar com a fraca luz do sol que invadia a caverna. Coçou os olhos e revistou o lugar a sua volta.

- A amo ainda não voltou? – perguntou sem se importar por estar falando para pessoas que ainda dormiam.

Levantou-se, indo até Rin, que dormia bem próximo de Asako.

- Rin? – chamou pela menina – Você está acordada?

Um ronco leve da criança foi a resposta.

- Acorde, sua menina dorminhoca! – disse ele, evitando elevar a voz para não acordar Asako.

Rin abriu um olho e encarou o pequeno youkai com um sorriso.

- Sr Jaken... Bom dia...

- Bom dia nada! – disse ele – O amo Sesshoumaru ainda não retornou.

- E daí? – perguntou a criança se sentando e se espreguiçando.

- E daí que eu não vou ficar o dia inteiro preso nessa caverna – respondeu Jaken – Acho que o amo Sesshoumaru não se importará se sairmos um pouco.

Assim que terminou sua frase, Jaken escutou a parede da caverna fazer barulho. Ele e Rin viraram-se para o local, enquanto Sesshoumaru entrava.

- Amo Sesshoumaru! – disse o servo parecendo aliviado – Que bom que o senhor retornou!

- Por que tamanha alegria, Jaken? – perguntou o youkai sério – Por um acaso pensou que eu tivesse partido?

- Jamais, meu amo – disse o servo – Sei que o senhor não faria isso, ainda mais comigo, que sempre servi fielmente ao senhor e...

- Cale-se – ordenou sem paciência com a bajulação do servo – Assim que Asako acordar, darei uma notícia a vocês.

Rin e Jaken ficaram curiosos, mas não ousaram perguntar nada ao protetor. O olhar dele não indicava nenhuma vontade de satisfazer a curiosidade dos companheiros no momento, então era bem melhor esperarem até que Asako acordasse.

* * *

Yuki abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-os a claridade que já tomava todo o quarto. Dormira muito, e logo percebeu que o sol já estava alto no céu. Sentou-se, passando a mão pela testa, sentindo a cabeça latejar. O dia seria bastante duro, certamente. A cabeça já cheia de pensamentos sobre Sesshoumaru, ainda por cima doía. O coração, cheio de sentimentos pelo youkai, também doía demais.

Assustou-se com o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo, revelando o sorriso cruel de Hiko.

- Dormiu bastante? – perguntou ele – Espero que sim, pois a quero bastante descansada.

- O que quer, Hiko? Não tem mais nada a fazer além de me importunar?

- No momento? Não... – respondeu ele entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si – Seu irmão saiu bem cedo, e disse que não voltaria tão cedo... Ele pediu que eu cuidasse de você.

Yuki sentiu o coração acelerar. Sabia o que o youkai queria, mas não se moveu. Não tentou fugir, nem gritar para que ele se afastasse. Seria inútil mesmo. Era aquele seu destino, não era? Talvez fosse o tempo de começar a aceitar esse destino. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor acostumar-se de vez com as maldades de seu algoz, já que não encontraria uma forma de escapar das garras dele.

Mas foi quando a mão de Hiko tocou em seu ombro, descendo até o seio esquerdo, que Yuki viu que não era isso o que queria. Jamais se deixaria aceitar tal destino sem lutar. Afastou a mão do youkai com força, e o encarou, furiosa.

- Saia do meu quarto! – disse firme.

Teve tempo apenas de ver Hiko franzir a testa, irritado. Depois sentiu o rosto arder com a violência do tapa que ele deu, caindo sobre o futon.

- Pensei que seria mais fácil dessa vez – disse ele jogando-se por cima do corpo dela – Mas se gosta tanto assim que eu a machuque...

* * *

Assim que Asako acordou, foi surpreendida pelo comunicado de Sesshoumaru.

- Quero que fiquem prontos – disse ele – Vocês partirão antes do fim do dia.

- O quê? – os companheiros perguntaram em uníssono.

- Eu preciso que se afastem dessa área – explicou Sesshoumaru encarando Asako – Quero deixá-los em segurança.

- Em segurança? – perguntou Asako desconcertada – Como assim? O que pretende?

- Vou atrás do meu inimigo. E sei que ele é covarde o bastante para tentar machucar meus protegidos. Não quero correr esse risco. Quero que a luta seja entre ele e eu, mais ninguém.

- Eu não posso partir – disse Asako preocupada com a possibilidade de não poder avisar Hiko sobre os planos de Sesshoumaru.

- E por que não? – estranhou Sesshoumaru – Pensei que fosse a mais interessada em deixar essas terras?

Asako empalideceu. Que desculpa arranjaria para permanecer ali, no Leste, pelo menos por tempo suficiente para avisar seu mestre?

- E quero mesmo deixar essas terras – disse ela – Só não quero que seja sem você. Prometi ficar ao seu lado para sempre. Não posso abandoná-lo...

- Não está me abandonando, Asako – Sesshoumaru tentou persuadi-la – Só não quero que fiquem em meio a uma luta violenta. Pois é exatamente isso o que pretendo. Ter uma luta bem violenta e sem chances de meu inimigo continuar vivo. Ficarei mais concentrado na luta se tiver certeza de que meus companheiros não são alvo fácil.

- Ainda assim, me sentirei melhor se permanecer com você – disse ela.

Sesshoumaru a encarou sério. Ela entendeu que tinha de arranjar uma explicação melhor para seu interesse em ficar.

- Não me sentirei segura estando longe de você, Sesshoumaru. E você sabe muito bem por quê.

"Yuki..." ele pensou "Asako teme que eu me encontre com Yuki. Que bobagem. Já tomei minha decisão final de nunca mais voltar a vê-la".

Jaken logo se animou com a decisão. Seria melhor ainda se o amo deixasse a tal Asako para trás, mas estranhamente ela parecia mesmo ter seu valor para o youkai, embora Sesshoumaru já quase não a olhasse ou falasse com ela.

Rin mostrou-se chateada com a repentina partida, o que foi logo notado por Sesshoumaru.

- Ela entenderá, Rin – disse para a garotinha.

Rin deu um meio sorriso, mas ainda estava triste por partir sem poder se despedir de Yuki.

- E quanto a mim? – perguntou Asako – Vejo que tenho mesmo meus motivos para não querer deixá-lo sozinho. É visível que aquela tal Yuki não sai de sua cabeça.

- Fique – disse Sesshoumaru dando as costas – Se seu temor é de que eu encontre Yuki, fique e veja que não há esse perigo. Mas aconselho que permaneça aqui, na caverna, enquanto eu estiver lutando.

Asako sorriu. Agora só precisava esperar que Jaken e Rin partissem, para poder ir atrás de Hiko e contar as novidades.

- E quando o sr pretende ir atrás daquele youkai, amo Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Jaken.

- Provavelmente esta noite – respondeu ele – Por isso quero que vocês deixem essa área o mais rápido possível. Quanto antes eu terminar com Hiko, mais rápido poderei voltar para o Oeste, onde é o meu lugar.

* * *

O sol brilhava alto no céu, apagando qualquer marca da chuva forte que caíra na noite anterior. Hiko deixou o quarto de Yuki, deixando-a mais uma vez desacordada no futon.

Procurou por Heitaro, e ficou ainda mais feliz quando descobriu que ele ainda não havia retornado. O hanyou mais uma vez nem notaria o sofrimento pelo qual a irmã passou nas mãos de seu próprio mestre.

Estava pensando em sair e levar o terror a algum vilarejo, apenas por diversão, quando sentiu uma presença conhecida por perto.

- Asako... – disse franzindo a testa em sinal de irritação – Quando ela aprenderá que não deve se aproximar daqui?

Deixou o castelo, pronto para encontrá-la, e esperando que ela tivesse alguma boa noticia para dar.

* * *

A sacerdotisa tentava em vão se concentrar na tarefa de colher algumas ervas. O simples fato do hanyou a estar olhando com aquele ar pidão já a fazia perder as contas de quantas folhas havia pegado.

- Ficará aqui o resto do dia – disse ela – Já disse que não contarei o que quer saber.

Heitaro bufou. Chegara cedo para encontrar a velha sacerdotisa e perguntar a ela sobre o que ouvira no quarto de Yuki durante a noite. Mas Hana estava mesmo decidida a manter-se calada.

- Por que a sra não pode me dizer quem é a pessoa por quem Yuki está apaixonada? – perguntou ele – Você é a única que sabe isso.

- Pergunte a ela – aconselhou a sacerdotisa.

- Ela não dirá quem é. Aliás, ela brigará comigo pelo simples fato de que entrei em seu quarto durante a noite e a ouvi declarando seu amor durante seu sono.

- Então contente-se em fingir que não ouviu nada – disse Hana guardando as ervas numa sacolinha amarrada na cintura – Se sua irmã ainda não disse nada a você sobre isso...

- Mas por que ela está escondendo uma coisa tão normal? Quem é esse homem por quem minha irmã se apaixonou? Aposto que a sra o conhece! Talvez ele seja até mesmo do vilarejo onde a sra vive.

- Não direi nada – disse ela sorrindo amavelmente – Algumas coisas tem um momento certo para serem reveladas, criança. Sua irmã certamente está apenas esperando esse momento.

- Nunca imaginei que Yuki estivesse passando por isso – disse o hanyou pensativo – Agora entendo o porquê dela estar tão triste ultimamente.

- Não é apenas esse amor que a deixa triste... – comentou Hana.

Heitaro a encarou sem entender. A sacerdotisa suspirou, olhando para o céu límpido.

- Mas isso logo passa, Heitaro... Você vai ver que sua irmã é forte, capaz de passar por muitas provações.

- Ela sempre foi assim... Sempre agüentou tudo. É por isso que uma vez na vida eu queria ajudá-la. Quem sabe se eu descobrisse quem é a pessoa que ganhou o coração dela...

Hana sorriu. Conseguia imaginar a surpresa do jovem hanyou ao descobrir que o amor da vida de sua irmã era justamente seu maior inimigo.

- Como eu já disse, Heitaro... Há o momento certo para tudo. Espere, e Yuki com certeza revelará quem é essa pessoa.

- E enquanto isso? – perguntou ele emburrado – Morro de curiosidade?

- Nunca vi youkais morrerem facilmente – disse ela rindo – Não vai ser a curiosidade que vai te matar, criança...

- Oras...

* * *

Já tinham caminhado por mais de uma hora quando Sesshoumaru finalmente decidiu parar. Olhou para os lados, observando atentamente o local onde Jaken, Rin e Aruru ficariam até que ele terminasse sua luta com Hiko.

- Aqui está bom – disse ele – Há vilarejos próximos e bastante lugar para vocês se esconderem durante a noite.

- Por que não podemos ficar com a srta Asako? – perguntou Rin – Ficaríamos escondidos na caverna enquanto o sr lutasse.

- Não – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Só permiti que Asako continuasse comigo porque ela acha que eu irei atrás de Yuki.

- E o sr irá? – perguntou Rin – Ainda pretende ajudar Yuki?

Sesshoumaru demorou um pouco para responder.

- Yuki já não é importante para mim – disse ele - Minha preocupação maior é acabar com a vida daquele youkai miserável.

Rin e Jaken se entreolharam. Se alguma vez as palavras do youkai pareceram não muito firmes foi naquele momento.

- Cuide de tudo, Jaken – disse ele dando as costas e caminhando - E mesmo que eu demore, não voltem para me procurar.

- Sim, amo Sesshoumaru – disse o servo.

* * *

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Hiko ao encontrar com Asako – Não cansa de correr o risco de que Sesshoumaru nos veja juntos?

- Minhas notícias não podem esperar, mestre – disse ela – Tive que vir correndo, e tenho de voltar o mais rápido possível para a caverna.

- O que houve?

- Sesshoumaru pretende partir do Leste o mais rápido possível – disse ela sorrindo.

- Ele vai fugir? – disse o youkai com expressão irritada – Aquele maldito...

- Não é isso – corrigiu Asako – Ele não pretende fugir. E é por isso que ele pretende procurá-lo para terminar a luta ainda esta noite.

- O quê? – surpreendeu-se Hiko – Não imaginei que ele estivesse tão desesperado para morrer.

- Para assegurar-se de que nada vai atrapalhar a luta, ele ordenou aos companheiros que partissem e ficassem num lugar seguro...

- É uma pena... Heitaro queria muito matar aquela garotinha que segue Sesshoumaru – comentou Hiko – E quanto a você?

- Ele permitiu que eu ficasse. Tive que fingir estar com ciúmes para que ele não me mandasse junto com os outros.

- Se for do seu interesse, e se você tiver sangue-frio para tal, acabe com a raça da mulher por quem aquele maldito youkai está interessado.

- Eu? – espantou-se Asako.

- Sim, você... E não finja que isso é muito brutal, afinal de contas, você nem mesmo possuí uma alma para poder sentir pena.

Asako sorriu.

- E ainda posso vingar a alma da verdadeira Satsumi – disse ela – Pois a pobrezinha foi passada para trás por uma reles camponesa.

- Isso mesmo, minha fantoche – disse o youkai – Mate-a e faça um bem para a mulher que te emprestou este lindo rosto. Pelo menos ninguém pode dizer que aquele infeliz não tinha bom gosto para mulher... Essa tal Satsumi era tão linda quanto alguém que me é importante...

Hiko interrompeu sua frase quando escutou um som na mata por perto. Asako logo se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, imaginando ser Sesshoumaru, e sem se dar conta de que se fosse mesmo ele já teria sido descoberta por sua presença. Acalmaram-se quando viram Heitaro surgir entre a mata, exibindo uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto.

- Você quer nos assustar, Heitaro? – perguntou Hiko – Talvez devesse fazer menos barulho.

- Não tinha a intenção disso – respondeu o hanyou – Senti a presença de Asako e vim ver o que era. Pelo visto você a encontrou primeiro. Alguma novidade?

- Sim – respondeu Hiko – Nossa luta foi adiantada um pouco... Sesshoumaru pretende deixar o Leste amanhã.

- Ele vai fugir? – Heitaro se espantou tanto quanto o mestre.

- Não – continuou Hiko – Ele pretende terminar a luta. Ele acha que vai nos pegar de surpresa esta noite, mas, graças a nossa querida Asako, os planos dele não darão muito certo.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou o hanyou interessando-se e esquecendo um pouco da curiosidade em relação à Yuki.

- Atacaremos primeiro – disse Hiko exibindo um sorriso de vitória – Assim que ele pensar em deixar a caverna para nos procurar, nós já estaremos à sua espera. Quero ver a cara dele ao dar de cara com os inimigos bem na porta de seu esconderijo.

- E quanto à Asako? – perguntou Heitaro – Ela ajudará também?

- Certamente – disse ele passando a mão pelo rosto da mulher – Ela é nossa peça principal nesse jogo. E ela é quem dirá ao youkai toda a verdade sobre o nosso plano. Aposto que ele não se sentirá muito bem quando descobrir que a cópia de sua amada é quem o traiu. Há há há!

* * *

Yuki mal conseguia vestir a roupa após o banho rápido que tomara no lago ao lado do castelo. Sentia as costas arderem quando encostava o tecido rústico do kimono nos arranhões que Hiko fizera. Ele sempre fazia questão de cravar suas unhas nas costas dela, machucando-a já com a certeza de que Yuki esconderia muito bem aquelas marcas. Voltou para o quarto em silêncio. Sentia-se pequena, presa num mundo do tamanho de seu quarto, sem portas nem janelas que pudessem servir para fugir. E agora estava ainda mais sozinha. Não tinha mais o youkai de olhos dourados para amenizar um pouco daquela dor, para dar a ela a esperança de que aquele sofrimento todo um dia acabaria.

Deitou-se no futon, abraçando as pernas e ficando numa posição de proteção. Sentiu o coração disparar com a conclusão de que viveria naquele inferno por muito tempo ainda. Estava tudo escuro a sua volta, mesmo com o sol alto no céu e refletindo seu brilho dentro do pequeno cômodo.

"Não há mais nada..." pensou quase enlouquecendo com o medo que tomava conta de vez de seu corpo e alma "Não há como fugir... não há mesmo mais nada a se fazer".

"_- Coragem... Tenha força e coragem..."._

Aquela voz que a perseguia há alguns dias voltou a ecoar em sua mente, pedindo algo que ela não conseguia mais encontrar. Sentou-se, buscando à sua volta a origem daquela voz, deixando escapar um sorriso ao imaginar que estava realmente enlouquecendo.

"_Tenha um pouco mais de coragem, Yuki..."._

Irritou-se. Jogou o lençol ainda sujo com o sangue de seus ferimentos para o canto e deixou escapar um grito que há muito estava preso na garganta.

- Coragem?- gritou com o olhar vago – Quem ousa me pedir para ter coragem? Se tudo o que passei até hoje não exigiu de mim coragem, o que era então?

Odiou-se. Odiou-se por tudo o que agüentara. Não, não havia agido com coragem. Era uma covarde, isso sim. Se tivesse um pouco de coragem, teria fugido dali, levando seu irmão mesmo contra a vontade dele. Diria a ele toda a verdade, e mataria Hiko com suas próprias mãos.

Curvou-se no futon, afundando o rosto no tecido pouco confortável, chorando como uma criança.

- Sou uma covarde... isso mesmo – disse em meio ao choro – Sou mesmo uma presa fácil para qualquer um... foi assim com Hiko... e deixei que fosse assim com Sesshoumaru.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo desejou ter uma mãe que lhe passasse a mão pela cabeça e dissesse que não se preocupasse. Pela milésima vez naquele dia desejou que ainda pudesse sentir a mão de Sesshoumaru em seu rosto, dando a ela uma sensação de que nada no mundo a machucaria. Mas estava só. Sem mãe e sem o youkai a quem entregara o coração. Escrava de um youkai cruel e das mentiras que tinha de dizer para que o irmão pensasse que ela estava sempre bem.

- Finjo que não dói, mas... se Heitaro soubesse como me sinto por dentro... Se ele imaginasse que estou morta no meu interior... tudo por causa daquele maldito youkai que significa tanto para ele...

Controlou um pouco das lágrimas, pois não tinha mesmo nenhuma utilidade derramá-las. Deitou-se, cedendo de vez ao desejo de não se levantar mais. Queria que os dias se passassem de forma rápida enquanto ela dormisse, e que só acordasse quando fosse uma senhora de idade avançada e à beira da morte. O sono de derrota não tardou a aparecer, e pelo menos dessa vez não sonhou com nada. A escuridão em que caiu relaxou mais do que sonhar com lugares lindos e uma paz que ela jamais conheceria. Era mesmo melhor assim.

* * *

Asako assustou-se quando viu a parede da caverna se abrir e por ela surgir Sesshoumaru. Não tinha muito tempo que ela voltara de seu encontro com Hiko, e por pouco não foi surpreendida chegando no local após evadir-se contra a vontade de Sesshoumaru.

- Você demorou – ela disse, fingindo que o esperara ali.

- Tive que ter a certeza de que o lugar era seguro – disse ele – Deixei-os bem distante daqui.

- Eles ficarão bem...

Sesshoumaru tinha certeza disso. A única coisa que o incomodava era o pensamento fixo em Yuki. Essa ele não tinha como garantir que estava ou não bem. Sua intuição dizia que ela estava triste, sofrendo. Sabia também que essa tristeza não terminaria após a morte de Hiko. Ela estaria livre de seu algoz, mas ainda presa a um amor sem futuro. Respirou fundo. Não podia perder seu tempo pensando nela. Agora precisava se concentrar em caçar Hiko. Asako parece ter percebido aquela necessidade de concentração e silêncio do youkai. Um ótimo momento para pôr em prática o plano final de seu mestre, Hiko.

- Creio que seria melhor se você dormisse um pouco, meu senhor – disse ela – Já que disse que pretende ir atrás de seu inimigo ao anoitecer.

- Não preciso dormir... apenas de um pouco de descanso. A luta é fácil...

- Ainda assim, acredito que um pequeno cochilo o ajudará – ela insistiu – Melhor ainda se ficar em completo silêncio. Então, se me permite, irei até as fontes termais para me banhar. Assim, deixo você totalmente sossegado.

- Não a quero longe daqui - disse ele – Não pode banhar-se aqui?

- Posso, meu senhor. Mas gostaria de ver aquelas lindas fontes pela ultima vez. Amanhã partiremos, não é?

- Certamente.

- Então? Que perigo há em deixar-me ir lá? Seus inimigos não saberão onde estou. Eu não demorarei.

Sesshoumaru a encarou por alguns segundos. Por que não conseguia sentir por Asako o mesmo que sentira por Satsumi? As duas eram iguais, reencarnação uma da outra, ainda assim, seu coração não batia mais acelerado por ela. Seu coração parecia querer bater mais rápido apenas quando se lembrava de Yuki.

- Pode ir – concordou um pouco contrariado – Mas volte bem antes do anoitecer.

Asako sorriu e aproximou-se dele. Tentou dar um último beijo no youkai, como despedida, já que imaginava que Hiko sairia vencedor da luta contra ele. Mas Sesshoumaru virou um pouco o rosto, evitando que ela encostasse seus lábios no dele.

"É uma pena..." pensou ela antes de deixá-lo "Se você demonstrasse um pouco de amor por mim, eu ficaria ao seu lado, e não ao lado de Hiko. Mas parece que seu coração é mesmo daquela outra mulher... Yuki".

Deixou a caverna, enquanto Sesshoumaru se sentava ao lado das águas que formavam uma piscina natural no centro da área. Logo a mente o traía e o fazia se lembrar de Yuki mais uma vez. Viu a imagem dela refletida na superfície, linda, feliz, sua. Passou a mão na água, apagando aquela imagem.

"Esqueça-a!" ordenou-se "Esqueça-a de vez!".

* * *

Yuki acordou com o som da risada de Hiko invadindo o quarto. Assustou-se, imaginando que ele estivesse ao seu lado para machucá-la de novo. Mas a risada dele vinha de outro cômodo. Sentou-se, observando com desolação que não dormira muito. O sol ainda estava alto no céu. Concluiu que dali em diante todos os dias seriam compridos e tristes, aumentando consideravelmente o fardo que deveria suportar.

Quis voltar a dormir, mas o corpo pedia água. Não tinha fome, mas a sede não a abandonara. Teria que se levantar e sair do quarto, encontrando com Hiko pelo caminho para poder pegar água.

Tentou deixar o quarto sem fazer barulho. Notou que Hiko estava no quarto de Heitaro, e os dois conversavam animadamente. Passaria em frente ao aposento sem se preocupar em prestar atenção na conversa. Já não interessava a possibilidade do irmão e do youkai estarem planejando algo de ruim. Mas parou ao escutar o nome de Sesshoumaru na conversa. A porta, entreaberta, deixava escapar a maior parte do que eles estavam falando. Ficou ouvindo, escondida, e descobriu que os dois planejavam acabar de vez com a vida de seu amado.

_- Já temos tudo pronto, Heitaro –_ escutou Hiko dizer – _Assim que o sol se pôr, estaremos na frente daquela caverna, para a surpresa de Sesshoumaru._

_- A vitória é nossa, com certeza – _Heitaro comentou – _Ainda mais com o "trunfo" que nós temos..._

_- Sim, nosso "trunfo" é mesmo especial. Tenho certeza de que aquele youkai ficará bastante atordoado. Ele nem imagina o que está prestes a acontecer. Atacaremos quando ele estiver se sentindo mais protegido, dentro daquela caverna... háháhá! Lá será o túmulo dele._

Yuki levou a mão à boca, perplexa. Então Sesshoumaru corria um grande perigo? Justo agora que ele havia decidido deixar aquelas terras sem intenção de acabar sua luta com Hiko?

"Sesshoumaru não sabe que Hiko planeja atacá-lo ainda esta noite" pensou preocupada "Se ele não partir ainda hoje, será pego de surpresa por Hiko e meu irmão".

Pensou também em qual poderia ser o "trunfo" ao que os dois se referiram com tamanha convicção. Mas não conseguiu. Afastou-se da porta quando escutou a porta ser aberta, e fingiu que estava passando ao acaso por ali.

- Yuki? – perguntou Heitaro surpreso – Pensei que estivesse dormindo ainda.

- Acordei agora... – disse ela.

- Hiko me disse que você ficou a manhã inteira no quarto. Pensei em perguntar se você está bem, mas é visível pelo seu olhar que está muito triste.

- Não estou... – ela mentiu para evitar que aquele assunto se estendesse.

- Está sim... – insistiu Heitaro – Mas não questionarei os motivos... Sei que no momento certo você me contará...

Yuki ficou surpresa com a atitude do irmão. Ele parecia desconfiar de algo, e isso a deixou um pouco preocupada.

- O que há com Yuki? – Hiko perguntou ao sair do quarto, estampando no rosto um sorriso pela própria cara-de-pau – Está doente?

- Deixe-a, Hiko - Heitaro o interrompeu – Minha irmã tem um problema muito grande... Coisa de humanos, como você mesmo diz.

Hiko não entendeu o que o hanyou queria dizer. Mas não teve tempo de perguntar, já que tinham de sair dali e encontrar novamente com Asako próximo as fontes termais.

- Vocês já vão sair? – perguntou Yuki ao ver Hiko puxando o irmão pelo braço.

- Precisamos fazer uma coisa importante hoje, Yuki – respondeu Heitaro – Não precisa se preocupar, só voltaremos pela manhã.

- Certo... – disse ela – Tudo bem...

Esperou que os dois saíssem, e também deixou a casa. Precisava correr e encontrar Sesshoumaru. Contaria a ele o plano de Hiko, para que ele estivesse preparado. Sesshoumaru teria também de proteger seus companheiros, e isso incluía Asako.

"Sou mesmo uma tola..." pensou enquanto percorria rapidamente o caminho até a caverna "Com isso estarei protegendo também a vida da mulher que tem o coração de Sesshoumaru...".

* * *

Asako não tinha pressa. O sol ainda estava longe de se esconder atrás das lindas montanhas do Leste, e podia aproveitar para andar enquanto não chegasse a hora de se encontrar com Hiko. Sua participação no plano do youkai não era grande, mas tinha uma importância das maiores. Repassou cada detalhe do que precisava fazer na cabeça, até que escutou um barulho na mata, vindo na sua direção.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao deparar-se com Yuki, que sem prestar atenção por onde corria, quase a derrubou. As duas se chocaram de frente, só então Yuki pareceu vê-la. Asako logo imaginou que fosse apenas uma infeliz coincidência, mas para Yuki, encontrar a rival poderia resumir-se a uma mãozinha do destino, ajudando-a a chegar mais rápido a Sesshoumaru.

- Olha por onde anda! – disse Asako recuperando o equilíbrio.

- Não acredito que a encontrei – disse Yuki, esbaforida pela corrida – Onde está Sesshoumaru?

- Oras, como se eu fosse dizer a você... – a outra respondeu sorrindo maldosamente – Não entrego o que me pertence tão fácil, sabia?

- Sei que não gosta de mim. Mas preciso encontrar Sesshoumaru...

- Vá embora! – disse Asako passando por ela sem dar importância – Deixe-o em paz!

- Você não entende – disse Yuki segurando o braço de Asako – Eu preciso dar um aviso a ele. Preciso apenas que me diga se ele está na caverna.

- Solte-me! – gritou Asako – Ele está mesmo na caverna, mas está descansando. Eu e ele estamos aproveitando nosso último dia nas terras do Leste. Afinal, amanhã iremos embora.

- Será muito tarde... – comentou Yuki ao se lembrar que Hiko pretendia atacar Sesshoumaru naquela noite.

- Como eu gostaria que Sesshoumaru a ouvisse agora – disse Asako rindo – A queridinha dele revelando que gostaria que ele já estivesse longe...

- Pelo bem dele... eu preferia mesmo. Você precisa alertá-lo sobre algo muito grave...

- Suma! – gritou Asako – E eu não darei aviso nenhum para ele! Você deve aceitar que ele não te pertence, querida. Sesshoumaru tem uma dona... e não é você.

Yuki irritou-se com a atitude de Asako. Não era o momento para crises de ciúmes. Não precisava encontrar-se com Sesshoumaru, mas era imprescindível que seu aviso chegasse a ele.

- Eu sei que ele não me pertence, Asako – admitiu com o coração partido – Eu sei que foi a você que ele jurou amar eternamente... mas o que quero agora é apenas ajudá-lo. Se não quer que eu me aproxime dele, eu entendo. Mas não pode se negar a dar o aviso que eu trago, pois estará indo contra o amor que sentem um pelo outro. É a vida dele que corre perigo... aliás, a sua vida também correrá perigo se você não me levar a ele, ou pelo menos levar o meu aviso para Sesshoumaru.

Asako deixou de lado o deboche por alguns segundos. Podia não se importar com a vida de Sesshoumaru, mas a sua própria vida era diferente. Talvez aquela mulher tivesse algo de importante a dizer. Cruzou os braços e esperou pelas palavras de Yuki.

- Você tem minha atenção – disse ela.

- Vocês devem deixar a caverna ainda esta tarde – começou Yuki – Um youkai pretende ir ao encontro de Sesshoumaru essa noite. Sei que Sesshoumaru não arredará o pé daquele local, mas sei que ele não deixará você e os outros no meio de uma luta.

Asako empalideceu. Seria muita coincidência que outro youkai quisesse atacar Sesshoumaru naquela mesma noite.

- De que youkai está falando? – perguntou ela.

- Hiko... – revelou Yuki – Diga a Sesshoumaru que Hiko pretende lutar com ele essa noite, e que acredita que o surpreenderá. Diga também que Hiko esconde um "trunfo", mas que eu não sei qual é...

Asako ficou boquiaberta. Yuki estava lhe contando exatamente o plano de seu mestre, mas estranhamente a rival não sabia que ela própria fazia parte desse plano.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou baixando o tom de voz – Quem contou a você este plano?

Yuki imaginou que Asako estivesse começando a aceitar a ajuda dela, e resolveu dizer tudo o que ela queria.

- Eu ouvi a conversa deles...

- Deles?

- Hiko e Heitaro... Heitaro é meu irmão, Asako. Mas mesmo assim, não posso aceitar o que ele e aquele maldito youkai estão tramando contra Sesshoumaru.

- Você... – só então Asako se deu conta do que acontecia – "Você é a mulher de quem Hiko tanto fala..." pensou espantada "Isso é mesmo loucura...".

- Você também corre um risco grande... por mais que eu goste de Sesshoumaru, não ficaria feliz de saber que você se machucou...

Asako ainda estava surpresa com sua descoberta, e pouco se importou com as palavras de Yuki. Só pensava na possibilidade da rival estragar os planos de seu mestre, contando a Sesshoumaru tudo o que sabia.

- Posso contar com sua ajuda, Asako? – Yuki perguntou, tirando-a dos pensamentos – Você dará esse aviso a Sesshoumaru?

Asako sorriu.

- Claro que darei... – disse ela – Eu darei esse aviso a Sesshoumaru, não se preocupe.

- Que bom... Não quero que ele seja pego de surpresa. Hiko o enfrentará com o poder máximo. É bom que Sesshoumaru esteja prevenido.

- Verdade... Agora, acho que você já pode ir embora. Já deu seu recado, não é?

- Sim... – admitiu Yuki sem saber o que fazer – Vocês vão mesmo embora amanhã?

Asako confirmou balançando a cabeça. Yuki não conseguiu esconder sua expressão de tristeza. Sesshoumaru realmente partiria, para sempre. Ficou triste também por Rin. A garotinha era mesmo especial, e sentiria falta dela.

- Diga a Rin que eu jamais me esquecerei dela – disse Yuki – E diga a Sesshoumaru... Bom, diga que eu desejo que ele seja muito feliz...

- Ele será – disse Asako dando as costas e começando a caminhar na direção das fontes termais, deixando Yuki confusa.

- Você não irá avisar Sesshoumaru? – perguntou ela estranhando que Asako não estivesse dando a devida importância ao perigo – Você disse que ele estava na caverna...

- Preocupe-se com sua vida, menina – disse Asako grosseiramente - Eu avisarei meu amado assim que eu terminar de me banhar nas fontes.

- Mas você precisa avisá-lo agora – Yuki colocou-se à frente de Asako, impedindo sua passagem – Não pode ir simplesmente tomar um banho...

- Saia da minha frente!

- Não! – disse Yuki pegando-a pelo braço – Você deve achar que eu estou brincando, mas a questão é séria! Eu vou com você, e se Sesshoumaru achar que eu estou mentindo, ele mesmo poderá acabar com minha vida!

- Solte-me! – gritou Asako – Quem você pensa que é para atrapalhar meus planos?

- Você pode tomar banho em outra oportunidade. Ou quer que Sesshoumaru se machuque?

Asako respirou profundamente. Não podia dar na cara que não estava nem um pouco interessado no bem-estar do youkai. Precisava fingir até o último momento que era mesmo a reencarnação de Satsumi. Mas também precisava evitar que Yuki revelasse os planos de Hiko, acabando com a chance de seu mestre matar Sesshoumaru mais rápido.

- Está bem! – disse ela – Eu vou avisar Sesshoumaru. Você pode ir comigo.

Yuki ficou aliviada de ter convencido Asako. Começaram a caminhar rapidamente, mas Asako logo encontrou um meio de ficar um pouco mais para trás.

- Acho que pisei em uma pedra mais pontuda – disse ela parando para arrumar um dos sapatos – Vá na frente enquanto eu vejo se machuquei meu pé.

Yuki concordou e continuou caminhando. Asako olhou tudo a sua volta, procurando por algo que pudesse tirar Yuki do caminho. Sorriu quando encontrou uma pedra do tamanho de sua mão. Pegou-a e correu para alcançar a rival.

- Yuki! – ela a chamou – Espere um pouco!

Yuki parou e virou-se para olhar Asako. Um sorriso de satisfação contornava os lábios dela. Assim que Yuki estava cara a cara com ela, o sorriso de Asako aumentou ainda mais.

- Infelizmente você não poderá dar esse aviso ao Sesshoumaru – disse fazendo Yuki ficar surpresa.

Mas antes que Yuki pudesse contestar, Asako ergueu a mão com a pedra e acertou em o lado esquerde de sua cabeça. Yuki foi jogada no chão com a força, mas não desmaiou. Foi preciso um segundo golpe de Asako, desta vez na parte posterior da cabeça de Yuki, para que ela perdesse a consciência, caindo de bruços no chão.

- Era só o que faltava – disse Asako jogando a pedra fora – Você arruinar os planos do meu senhor. E quero ver se ele ficará feliz quando descobrir que a mulher que ele tanto venera é a amante secreta de seu inimigo.

Deixou Yuki e correu para encontrar-se com Hiko o mais rápido possível. O youkai precisaria adiantar seus planos um pouco, já que tinha certeza que a rival procuraria por Sesshoumaru assim que acordasse.

* * *

A luz que entrava pela abertura no alto da caverna começava a perder intensidade, deixando Sesshoumaru numa discreta ansiedade. Assim que o sol se escondesse de vez chegaria o momento de caçar. Mesmo não contando com a facilidade de sentir a presença nem o cheiro de seu inimigo, o encontraria o mais rápido possível. O ódio que sentia por Hiko era capaz de guiá-lo na direção certa. Estava ansioso também com a volta de Asako. Um banho não demoraria tanto, mas imaginava que ela estivesse apenas passeando. Isso o irritou um pouco. Parecia que ela ainda não havia se dado conta da importância daquela luta para Sesshoumaru.

"Não devia ter permitido que você ficasse comigo, Asako..." pensou contrariado "Não posso desviar minha atenção da luta...".

Olhou para a cintura, observando com cuidado as espadas ali presas. Tocou levemente as duas armas; sabendo que naquela noite precisaria usá-las muito.

- Principalmente você, Tenseiga... – comentou em voz baixa – Só você pode vencer uma espada da morte como a daquele youkai.

* * *

Hiko notou a expressão preocupada de Asako ao encontrá-lo perto das fontes. Terminou de "alimentar" sua espada com as almas de três camponeses que foram mortos enquanto voltavam para suas casas após um dia de trabalho.

- Ainda é cedo – disse Hiko, guardando a espada na cintura – Pensei que tivesse entendido que deveríamos nos encontrar assim que o sol se pusesse.

- Eu não pretendia vir tão cedo para cá – disse ela – Mas aconteceu uma coisa que mudou um pouco os planos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

- Lembra-se da mulher que tanto tem valor para Sesshoumaru?

- Sim. O que tem ela?

- Ela sabe dos planos – respondeu Asako – Você ficará surpresa de saber quem é ela.

- Como assim sabe dos planos? – irritou-se Hiko – Ela sabe que pretendemos atacar Sesshoumaru esta noite?

- Sabe tudo e muito mais. Só não sabe ainda o que é o "trunfo" que você tem. Ou seja, ela nem imagina que eu sou esse trunfo. Ela tentou me advertir sobre você e Heitaro. Pediu desesperadamente que eu desse a Sesshoumaru o aviso de que vocês dois pretendiam atacá-lo lá caverna...

- E onde está essa miserável? – perguntou Hiko – Vai ser muito bom matá-la e deixar que minha espada roube a alma dela.

- Venha comigo e eu mostrarei a você onde a deixei – disse Asako, ansiosa para mostrar Yuki para o youkai – Você vai ficar surpreso...

Ela pegou a mão de Hiko e já ia levando-o quando sentiu o corpo arrepiar com um mau pressentimento.

"_Não ouse!"_ uma voz feminina alertou, firme e assustadora.

Parou, olhando para os lados, procurando a dona daquela voz, sem encontrar ninguém além deles mesmos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hiko – Por que parou?

- Essa voz? Você a ouviu?

- Voz?

- Sim... quero dizer, talvez eu esteja imaginando coisas...

- Esqueça a mulher por enquanto – disse Hiko soltando sua mão – Não podemos perder tempo agora. Vamos apenas aguardar o retorno de Heitaro e seguiremos para a caverna.

- Onde ele foi?

- Alimentar-se – respondeu Hiko – Aquele tolo acredita mesmo que matar crianças e beber seu sangue o torna mais forte.

Asako sentiu novamente o corpo arrepiar-se. Era como se estivesse sendo tocada por algum espírito. Concluiu que devia revelar logo para seu mestre a identidade da amante de Sesshoumaru.

- Hiko, você precisa saber quem é a mulher que estava com Sesshoumaru antes de minha aparição.

- Diga logo quem é.

- Você a conhece... – disse, atraindo o olhar curioso do youkai – Acho que jamais imaginou que...

"_Cale-se!"_ a voz que parecia ecoar em sua mente mais uma vez a alertou. _"Não ouse falar que é Yuki!"_.

Asako assustou-se e mais uma vez olhou a sua volta. Nada. Quando abriu a boca para revelar aquele segredo, sentiu a garganta seca. A voz não saiu. Parecia não saber mais falar. Estava muda.

- Quem é essa mulher? – Hiko aguardava impaciente a revelação.

- Eu-eu...

Asako logo notou que não estava muda. Estava era impossibilitada de falar o nome de sua rival, isso sim. As outras palavras fluíam normalmente de sua boca, mas o nome Yuki parecia travar cada vez que ela tentava pronunciá-lo.

- Voltei! – gritou Heitaro saltando do meio da mata.

Hiko encarou seu aprendiz e sorriu. Os olhos antes azuis do hanyou agora estavam vermelhos como sangue. O rapaz estava deixando seu lado youkai aparecer bem mais naquele momento, pronto para lutar até a morte se necessário.

Os olhos vermelhos indicavam o prazer e expectativa por uma luta violenta. Hiko já os tinha vermelhos naturalmente, demonstrando que nascera para lutar e matar. Heitaro, meio-humano, não tinha seu corpo totalmente tomado pelo ódio e desejo de sangue. Por isso só revelava o olhar assassino quando estava no auge de sua coragem.

Sesshoumaru, youkai poderoso como o pai, podia esconder seu poder atrás dos frios e inexpressivos olhos dourados; como era natural aos maiores youkais.

- Parece que temos tudo pronto – disse Hiko – Não temos mesmo a necessidade de esperar até que a noite chegue de vez. Vamos!

Saíram os três pela mata, com o sol começando a baixar no horizonte às suas costas. Hiko caminhava lado a lado com Asako, repassando cada detalhe do que fariam.

- Assim que chegarmos na entrada da caverna, Asako, você gritará por socorro. Tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru não se negará a abrir aquela parede de pedras ao escutar sua amada implorando por sua vida. Eu a segurarei até que ele abra, e então...

Um sorriso de vitória formou-se no rosto do youkai.

- Ele não ousará não fazer o que eu pedir – continuou – Ele não duvidará de minha coragem para cumprir com minhas ameaças.

- E o que eu faço? – perguntou Heitaro – Devo unir minhas forças com a sua, Hiko, e lutarmos os dois contra Sesshoumaru?

- Não – respondeu ele – A princípio quero lutar sozinho com ele. Vai ser fácil depois que eu o desarmar. Você só entra na luta se eu estiver em desvantagem... mas acho que isso é improvável.

- Então eu só vou assistir? – emburrou-se o hanyou.

- Não, meu aprendiz – disse Hiko – Depois de acabarmos com Sesshoumaru, seguiremos atrás dos companheiros dele. Nós os encontraremos, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E eles serão seu prêmio nessa história toda.

Hiko voltou sua atenção para Asako.

- E quanto àquela mulher? – perguntou ele – Não vai dizer qual o nome dela?

Asako balançou a cabeça negativamente. Por mais estranho que parecesse, tinha levado à sério o aviso daquela voz em sua mente, de não revelar o nome de Yuki. E mesmo que quisesse fazer isso, sentia que não conseguiria falar aquele nome. Era como se estivesse sendo controlada por uma estranha magia.

- Enfim... ela não tem mesmo interesse para mim neste instante – disse Hiko – Já que você disse que ela está fora do caminho no momento, acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com ela agora.

- Você não acha que a matou? – perguntou Heitaro, que tinha sido colocado à par do assunto há pouco – Você disse tê-la acertado com uma pedra...

- Acho que ela ainda está viva – respondeu Asako – Apesar de que não parei para ver se ela estava respirando...

- Vamos logo! – ordenou Hiko apressando os passos – Não me agüento de tanta ansiedade.

* * *

O crepúsculo tornava a caverna deslumbrante. A céu meio azulado, meio alaranjado refletia nas águas da lagoa, fazendo o olhar de Sesshoumaru se perder por alguns segundos nela, esquecendo um pouco da árdua tarefa que tinha a cumprir. Só desviou o olhar quando sentiu uma presença conhecida. Franziu a testa, irritado com Asako, que estava voltando somente naquele momento. Mas a raiva foi substituída pela surpresa. A presença da mulher sumiu de repente, indicando algo de errado.

Ouviu então a voz da reencarnação de Satsumi chegar aos ouvidos em tom baixo, devido à parede de pedras que os separava. Ela pedia por socorro.

- Asako... – murmurou ainda confuso.

Correu até a parede que selava o paraíso do exterior. Mais uma vez escutou a voz dela, pedindo desesperada por ajuda. Escutou também uma outra voz, também conhecida, que pedia a ele que aparecesse e salvasse sua dama.

- Hiko... – deixou o nome escapar entre os lábios cerrados – Maldito...

Hiko tinha conseguido pegar Asako, e agora a usava como isca para atraí-lo. Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso. O inimigo mal imaginava que era mesmo seu desejo lutar com ele, independente de Asako ou não.

Levou a mão até a parede de rochas, esperando impaciente que ela se abrisse por completo.

- Oras... Pensei que não abriria seu esconderijo para salvar sua amada – zombou Hiko, que segurava Asako com uma gravata, fingindo apertar seu braço contra o pescoço dela – Por pouco não mato sua querida humana.

- Solte-a! – ordenou Sesshoumaru encarando-o sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção – Se quer lutar, faça-o logo.

- Claro que quero lutar – disse Hiko – Mas não acho que esteja em posição de exigir nada, youkai. Eu soltarei a mulher quando achar melhor... ou...

- Ou? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Ou se você abrir mão de suas espadas... – continuou Hiko – Aí, eu soltarei a sua amada.

- Deseja lutar comigo de mãos limpas, youkai? – perguntou Sesshoumaru – Ou agirá como o covarde que é, usando sua espada enquanto eu não uso nada além de minhas garras?

- Seria mesmo muita covardia, não? – riu Hiko – Você já está em desvantagem usando apenas uma mão. Não usarei minha espada – disse retirando a arma da cintura e estendendo a mão para o hanyou ao seu lado - Heitaro a guardará para mim...

Sesshoumaru encarou Asako. O olhar dela não demonstrava tanto medo, mas ela continuava a pedir que ele a salvasse, agora quase num sussurro. Levou a mão até a cintura, pegando a Tenseiga e a Toukijin de uma vez, jogando-as no chão.

- Solte-a – disse para Hiko – Solte Asako.

- Com prazer – disse Hiko – Mas antes... – caminhou até as espadas de Sesshoumaru e afrouxou um pouco o pescoço de Asako – Sua amada vai pegar as espadas e segurá-las. Apenas para que eu tenha certeza de que você não se sentirá tentado a usá-las.

Asako fez o que Hiko pediu. Pegou as duas espadas, tendo mais dificuldade com a Toukijin, bem mais pesada que a Tenseiga, e as segurou junto ao peito.

- Ótimo – disse Hiko – Agora, Sesshoumaru, quero que abra a parede da caverna, pois meu maior desejo é matá-lo em seu próprio esconderijo. Assim que entrarmos, eu libero sua querida humana.

Sesshoumaru não discutiu o pedido. Mais uma vez tocou a rocha, abrindo a parede rochosa e permanecendo na entrada até que Hiko passasse por ele, segurando Asako, e sendo seguido de perto por Heitaro, que agora segurava a espada de seu mestre.

- Tem tudo o que quer – disse Sesshoumaru – Agora, solte Asako.

- Nem tudo – disse Hiko sorrindo diabolicamente - Ainda falta sua cabeça separada do corpo para me que eu tenha tudo... – soltou Asako devagar, sem tirar os olhos de Sesshoumaru – Vá, humana! Fuja enquanto ainda tem tempo!

Asako correu, saindo da caverna carregando as espadas de Sesshoumaru. A parede de pedras se fechou rapidamente, deixando presos nela os inimigos.

- Sesshoumaru, seu tolo... – sussurrou ela sorrindo e olhando para as espadas – Será tão fácil para Hiko...

A Tenseiga vibrou violentamente, obrigando-a a jogá-la no chão, assustada.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou séria, depois abrindo um sorriso maldoso – Já sabe que o fim de seu dono está próximo? Conforme-se, você terá um novo senhor em breve.

Sentou-se sobre uma rocha, esperando pelo fim da luta. Deixou a Tenseiga no chão, segurando sobre o colo apenas a Toukijin. Entregaria as duas espadas a Hiko quando ele deixasse a caverna vitorioso.

* * *

Yuki ergueu-se com dificuldade. Passou a mão pela testa, onde o sangue escorria do ferimento causado pela pedrada que Asako lhe dera.

- O que... – estava confusa com o que acontecera - ...aconteceu?

Não entendia o porquê de Asako ter agido daquela maneira. Por mais que a rival ficasse preocupada com sua presença, não era justificável que a atacasse daquela maneira apenas para evitar que Yuki se encontrasse com Sesshoumaru.

Temeu que Asako não tivesse acreditado em suas palavras e não tivesse dado o aviso a Sesshoumaru. O céu já escuro indicava que se isso tivesse acontecido, o youkai já estaria à mercê do plano de Hiko.

Levantou-se devagar, sentindo a cabeça girar e apoiando-se numa árvore perto para poder permanecer em pé.

- Preciso ir até Sesshoumaru – exclamou com a voz embargada em dor – Talvez ainda consiga alertá-lo...

Respirou fundo, e sem saber de onde tirou tanta energia, saiu correndo pela mata escura, tropeçando em pedras soltas pelo caminho e tendo o rosto castigado pelos galhos mais baixos. Apesar da dor, sentia que era mais importante avisar ao youkai que tanto amava.

* * *

Hiko sorria de forma incessante. Era como se já tivesse a vitória garantida antes mesmo da luta começar. Sesshoumaru mantinha-se sério, olhar fixo no oponente, esperando pelo primeiro movimento dele. Observava Heitaro de vez em quando. O hanyou estava quieto em um canto, segurando a espada de seu mestre. Mas Sesshoumaru tinha certeza de que ele logo entregaria a Hiko a arma, numa clara demonstração de que não eram guerreiros de caráter.

- Vamos começar! – disse Hiko saltando na direção de Sesshoumaru e tentando acertá-lo com suas garras.

Sesshoumaru somente desviava com sua velocidade youkai. E assim que o oponente deu uma brecha, lançou sua mão contra o peito dele, atingindo-o com um soco e fazendo-o recuar alguns metros.

- Parece que mesmo com apenas um braço eu sou mais forte que você, Hiko – Sesshoumaru não perdeu a chance de zombar.

Hiko sorriu, e lançou-se mais uma vez contra Sesshoumaru. Dessa vez usou um de seus poderes especiais, deixando escapar dos dedos algumas serpentes de fogo. Sesshoumaru desviou da maioria, mas duas conseguiram atingir seu ombro direito, causando uma queimadura profunda na pele.

Como resposta, Sesshoumaru lançou seu chicote, enrolando-o contra a perna esquerda de Hiko, e puxando-o com força. O youkai caiu de costas no chão, mas se levantou agilmente, evitando ser atingido pelas garras afiadas de Sesshoumaru quando este saltou sobre o oponente.

- Dê-me a espada! – Hiko gritou para Heitaro – Eu vou acabar de vez com esse maldito!

Heitaro jogou a espada na direção do mestre, que a pegou e a apontou para Sesshoumaru.

- Já imaginava que não demoraria a mostrar o quanto é covarde – disse Sesshoumaru dando um sorriso de lado – Mas mesmo com sua espada não conseguirá me matar.

- Vamos ver – disse Hiko correndo na direção dele – Minha espada está com sua força máxima hoje.

Hiko ergueu a espada e ao chegar perto de Sesshoumaru, baixou-a com força, criando o som de ar sendo cortado. Sesshoumaru desviou num salto, e mais uma vez usou seu chicote, esperando conseguir laçar a espada e jogá-la longe. Hiko protegeu a espada, mas foi atingido no rosto, de onde surgiu um filete de sangue que escorreu até o pescoço.

Por algum tempo a luta se resumiu as investidas sem sucesso de ambos. Ora era Hiko quem atacava com a espada, ora era Sesshoumaru que lançava seu chicote.

Heitaro aguardava ansioso no canto. Não podia se intrometer na luta, a menos que seu mestre pedisse. E pelo andar do entrave, sua ajuda não seria pedida nunca. Resolveu intervir de uma maneira pequena, jogando umas pedras contra Sesshoumaru.

Um pequeno desvio de olhar de Sesshoumaru, feito somente para ver o que Heitaro pretendia, foi o suficiente para que Hiko o atingisse com a espada. Não foi um ferimento grande, apenas um corte no lado direito do abdômen. Mas Hiko parecia ter ficado muito satisfeito com aquele pequeno progresso.

Logo Sesshoumaru entendeu o porquê de tanta alegria. A espada de Hiko passava a reluzir de forma impressionante.

- Veja, youkai – disse Hiko para Sesshoumaru – Uma simples gota de seu sangue foi o suficiente para elevar o poder de minha espada ao máximo. Até imagino o que acontecerá quando ela possuir toda a sua alma!

Hiko intensificou seus ataques, levando Sesshoumaru a perder a maior parte de seu tempo se defendendo.

"Seria bom ter minha espada" pensou Sesshoumaru "Não que eu não seja capaz de lutar usando apenas minhas garras, mas... era o momento certo para usar a Tenseiga".

* * *

Yuki parou aos pés do monte onde ficava a caverna. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, mas não cogitou desistir. Mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar Hiko e Heitaro pelo caminho que conduzia até a entrada da caverna, não desistiria. Entrou correndo, sentindo o coração bater acelerado, tanto pela corrida, quanto pela ansiedade.

"Espero não ser tarde..." pensou preocupada "Espero que Hiko ainda não tenha vindo...".

* * *

Asako escutou o som de passos vindo na sua direção. Levantou-se e encarou o corredor escuro a frente.

- Quem quer que seja, pode parar por aí! – Asako disse em voz baixa, mas tendo o volume amplificado pelo ambiente.

- Asako? – a voz suave de Yuki ecoou em resposta.

Asako petrificou. Sabia que era Yuki, e que ela poderia tentar interromper a luta.

- O que quer, Yuki? – perguntou com a voz firme.

- Por que me atacou? – perguntou Yuki, esquecendo-se por um momento de que era mais importante avisar Sesshoumaru – O que pensava estar fazendo?

- Oras, sua maldita! – resmungou Asako – Vá embora daqui!

- Não! Não enquanto eu não der meu aviso a Sesshoumaru.

- Eu já o avisei – mentiu Asako – E ele riu de tal aviso. Certamente ele a considera mais louca do que eu imagino.

- Impossível – desconfiou Yuki – Sesshoumaru não daria as costas a um aviso tão sério. Ele sabe que eu não mentiria.

- Você se acha mesmo muito importante, não é? – riu Asako segurando a Toukijin nas mãos em posição de defesa – Acha que suas palavras são leis para Sesshoumaru?

- Não é isso – disse Yuki seguindo a voz de Asako enquanto se aproximava devagar – Ele sabe que eu não tenho motivos para mentir.

- Vá embora, Yuki – aconselhou a outra – Antes que eu perca o que me resta de paciência.

- Não pretendo ficar, Asako. Não se preocupe com isso. Preciso apenas ter certeza de que deu mesmo o recado a Sesshoumaru.

Asako segurou a Toukijin com força. Se Yuki soubesse o quanto estava perto da morte ao aproximar-se cada vez mais de onde a rival estava... Mas ela continuava a caminhar na direção de Asako.

Só que ao chegar bem perto de Asako, Yuki sentiu o pé bater em algo e parou. Primeiro imaginou ser uma pedra, mas logo notou que não era isso.

- O que é isso? – perguntou enquanto se abaixava e tateava pelo chão, até encontrar a lâmina gelada da Tenseiga – Uma espada?

De repente sentiu outro arrepio tomar seu corpo. Asako não possuía espadas...

- Essa espada... – comentou pegando-a com as duas mãos – De quem é esta espada, Asako?

Uma risada de Asako ecoou pela corredor escuro de rochas, deixando Yuki ainda mais confusa.

- Essa espada é de Sesshoumaru – respondeu ela – Não a reconhece? E a outra espada dele está em minhas mãos.

- Como?

- Ele não precisa dela no momento – continuou Asako – E acho que não precisará tão cedo...

- Do que está falando? – Yuki se irritava com a forma de Asako falar – Ele está desarmado lá dentro? Ele espera por Hiko sem suas espadas?

- Espera por Hiko? – Asako riu novamente – Ele já está com Hiko lá dentro.

Yuki petrificou. Tinha mesmo chegado muito tarde e não conseguira avisar ao amado youkai. E nem acreditava que Asako, que parecia estranhamente despreocupada, o tivesse mesmo avisado antes.

- Hiko... – sussurrou Yuki – Hiko está lá dentro?

- Sim... e também o seu amado irmão – continuou Asako – Você tinha razão, Yuki. Eles pretendiam mesmo atacar Sesshoumaru.

- E você não o avisou... Por isso Hiko conseguiu atacá-lo dentro da caverna.

- Desculpe, mas pensei que você estivesse mentindo apenas para poder ver Sesshoumaru de novo. Mas, não se preocupe, as coisas estão saindo como o planejado. Agora, vá embora.

- Saindo como o planejado? – Yuki estava cada vez mais confusa – Planejado por quem, Asako? Por Sesshoumaru? Ele está desarmado e lutando contra dois inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Como ele pode vencer?

- Cale a boca – disse Asako ficando irritada – Não se meta no que não é da sua conta.

- Você não sabe o quanto Hiko é cruel! – gritou Yuki – Você não conhece aquele maldito!

Uma sonora risada de Asako fez Yuki temer que o que acabara de dizer não fosse verdade. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, sentiu o ar a sua frente deslocar-se, mostrando que Asako levantava a espada com a rapidez típica de quem vai atacar. Sem saber como, ergueu também sua mão, impedindo com a Tenseiga que a Toukijin a atingisse em cheio no rosto.

- O que está fazendo? – indignou-se Yuki.

- Vou matá-la! – respondeu Asako – Antes que bote tudo a perder!

- O quê? – indagou protegendo-se mais uma vez do golpe de Asako.

A luta das duas era às cegas. Tanto Yuki quanto Asako não entendiam nada do manejo da espada. Asako tentava acertar qualquer coisa a sua frente, enquanto Yuki defendia-se impulsionada por um instinto ou por uma proteção divina.

- Sua maldita! – gritou Asako – Por que não consigo acertá-la?

Yuki não conseguia entender nada. Mesmo defendendo-se de todos os golpes, tinha medo de ser acertada, e correu na direção do exterior da caverna.

- Está fugindo? – gritou Asako escutando o som dos passos rápidos e também o barulho da lâmina da Tenseiga batendo contra o chão enquanto a outra corria.

Sem esperar, Asako correu em seu encalço. Queria matar Yuki e garantir que os planos de Hiko saíssem exatamente como o planejado.

Yuki parou ao chegar na saída do túnel. A lua crescente iluminava a área ao seu redor o suficiente para que ela seguisse até sua casa sem se perder. Mas não faria isso. Queria impedir que Hiko machucasse Sesshoumaru, e se fosse preciso tirar Asako de seu caminho e entrar na caverna, jogando-se na frente de Hiko para impedi-lo de lutar, o faria. Olhou para trás, já esperando que Asako aparecesse. Segurou a Tenseiga com as duas mãos, sem perceber que fazia isso como se entendesse mesmo da arte da espada. Como um guerreiro faria se precisasse lutar.

Quando Asako saiu da caverna, deparou-se com o vulto negro de Yuki parado há alguns passos de distância.

- Decidiu não fugir mais, Yuki? – ela perguntou – Aceitou morrer como a fraca que você é?

- Não sei os seus motivos para me atacar dessa maneira, Asako – respondeu Yuki, com a voz firme – Mas não vou correr, e nem esperar que você tire minha vida tão fácil. Se quer mesmo tirar nossas diferenças com a espada, você terá isso.

Asako sentiu algo estranho. Yuki parecia ter se tornado outra pessoa, não mais a garota fraca e chorona que mostrara ser nos outros dias. Deu uma risada, mas já sem a sonoridade e firmeza de antes.

- Vou matá-la! – gritou apertando a Toukijin entre as duas mãos.

- Tente! – respondeu Yuki fixando o olhar no vulto à sua frente.

Asako gritou e partiu para cima de Yuki. O golpe teria sido fatal, acaso Yuki não o tivesse repelido com facilidade, parecendo ter a habilidade e experiência de alguém que há muito já treinava com a espada.

- Maldição! – resmungou Asako.

Yuki sorriu.

**Ops, vou dividir em duas partes para não ficar comprido demais. Já foram 20 páginas só até aqui. Ainda tem muito a acontecer neste capítulo, vocês vão ver. E acho que dessa vez não demorarei, pois já tenho todo o desenrolar da luta em minha mente. Abraços e até a próxima!**


	15. Traiçao II

_**Traição – parte II**_

**Minhas desculpas e explicações estão lá em baixo, está bem? Boa leitura!**

_- Vou matá-la! – gritou Asako, apertando a Toukijin entre as duas mãos._

_- Tente! – respondeu Yuki fixando o olhar no vulto à sua frente._

_Asako gritou e partiu para cima de Yuki. O golpe teria sido fatal, acaso Yuki não o tivesse repelido com facilidade, parecendo ter a habilidade e experiência de alguém que há muito já treinava com a espada._

_- Maldição! – resmungou Asako._

_Yuki sorriu._

Yuki desviava de cada investida de Asako como se toda sua vida tivesse treinado com a espada. Movimentava a arma com tanta leveza e facilidade que fazia parecer que a Tenseiga não possuía peso, enquanto Asako esforçava-se para atacar, franzindo a testa cada vez que erguia a Toukijin. Yuki notou que a adversária começava a se cansar, e com isso, a diminuir os ataques. Tomada por aquela estranha familiaridade com a espada, poderia acabar com a vida da rival facilmente. Uma abaixada de espada de Asako seria o momento ideal, mas não era isso que queria. Sabia que era capaz do ato, mas não era o desejo em seu coração acabar com Asako.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou.

- Oras! Cale-se... e lute! – respondeu Asako, ofegante e mal conseguindo erguer a espada.

- Não... – disse Yuki afastando-se alguns passos e baixando a espada – Não quero...

- Então... aceite morrer de uma vez! – gritou Asako juntando as forças para investir mais uma vez contra ela.

Yuki ergueu a Tenseiga e defendeu-se mais uma vez. Mas não revidou o ataque. Algo mais importante a fez voltar a si de vez. Sesshoumaru. Estava ali para avisá-lo, e não para brigar com Asako. Apesar de não ter conseguido chegar a tempo, poderia ajudar em alguma coisa. Mas precisava primeiro acabar com essa disputa com a rival.

- Pare, Asako! – pediu – Não vê que devíamos ajudar Sesshoumaru?

- Ele não precisa de sua ajuda – respondeu Asako – Ele nem sequer quer vê-la novamente.

- Mesmo assim – insistiu Yuki – Precisamos impedir Hiko de machucá-lo...

Asako, que vinha na direção de Yuki com a espada erguida sobre a cabeça, parou subitamente, e encarou o vulto pálido da adversária. Então riu. Riu o mais alto que pôde, enchendo a mata ao redor com o som. Yuki estava séria. Séria e confusa.

- Não se importa com o que pode acontecer com Sesshoumaru? – perguntou quando Asako pôs fim a sua gargalhada.

- Deveria? – respondeu Asako.

- Não deveria? O youkai que você ama...

- Está falando de mim? Ou é de você que está falando, Yuki? Está bem... – disse Asako sorrindo – Vamos fazer um trato. Se você me vencer nesta luta... pode tentar salvar Sesshoumaru...

- Por que está fazendo...

- Mas lembre-se de uma coisa – Asako a interrompeu – Você jamais será a mulher que Sesshoumaru ama de verdade... Você nunca será Satsumi...

- Não... você já é ela... Mas não aparenta tamanha honra...

- Honra? Você, uma nada na vida, vir me falar sobre honra? Não chega mesmo aos pés da tal Satsumi.

Yuki já não entendia a conversa de Asako. Por que ela se referia a Satsumi como se não fosse a reencarnação dela? Por que, aliás, Asako não dava a mínima importância ao que estava acontecendo na caverna bem atrás dela?

- Então, o que me diz? – indagou Asako – Quer tentar me vencer? Mesmo sabendo que no fim nunca será nada além de uma mulher qualquer para Sesshoumaru?

Yuki estancou. Não conseguia responder. O que Asako dizia era verdade. Mesmo que passasse pela rival, entrasse na caverna e se jogasse na frente de Hiko, morrendo no lugar de Sesshoumaru, não seria nada além de uma mulher qualquer para o youkai.

- Por que não desiste enquanto é tempo? – disse Asako – Por que não aceita logo que não tem importância para ninguém?

- Ainda assim... quero poder ajudar Sesshoumaru. Mesmo que eu nada seja para ele, não quero que ele se machuque.

Asako balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo com a teimosia de Yuki. Soltou uma das mãos da Toukijin, e enfiou a mão pelo kimono, procurando por algo. Yuki permaneceu em posição de defesa, confusa com as intenções de Asako.

- Veja isto – disse Asako estendendo a mão com algo enrolado em seus dedos – Se conseguir me derrubar uma única vez, isso será seu.

A claridade da lua não era suficiente para que Yuki visse nitidamente o que Asako segurava.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela.

- A faixa que ganhei de Sesshoumaru – respondeu Asako – Sabe a história dessa faixa, Yuki?

A faixa. Yuki se lembrava bem da história dela. Sesshoumaru havia dito o quanto aquela linda, mas simples faixa era importante para ele. Era a única lembrança física de Satsumi, e ele jurara entregá-la à ela quando a reencontrasse.

- Essa faixa... – murmurou surpresa com a atitude de Asako.

- Você não a quer? – interrompeu Asako – Será sua... basta me derrubar.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

- Por quê?

- Você sabe o quanto isso tem valor para Sesshoumaru...

- É apenas uma faixa.

- Não, não é...

- Não é a mulher que ele ama...

- Ainda assim...

- Eu sou a mulher que ele ama! – Asako quase gritou – Essa faixa não é nada... Até mesmo você pode ficar com ela.

Dito isso, Asako colocou a faixa sobre a lâmina da Toukijin, deixando-a deslizar suavemente pelo fio da espada, caindo ao chão em dois pedaços. O olhar de Yuki seguiu o vulto da faixa até que ele tocasse o solo de terra batida. Seus olhos brilhavam como se estivesse encarando uma fogueira à sua frente. Sentiu o coração disparar, tamanha a indignação com o desrespeito de Asako. Mesmo que a rival fosse a reencarnação de Satsumi não tinha o direito de desfazer-se de algo tão precioso, guardado por mais de um século como mostra da força de um amor. Além desses motivos, sentia que aquele gesto ofendera a si mesmo, internamente, mesmo sem saber o porquê.

- Como ousa? – indagou com a voz embargada.

- Qual o problema? Ficou com raiva só porque fiz isso? - riu Asako – O que tem de tão especial numa faixa, Yuki? Eu não preciso dela...

Yuki apertou as mãos envolta do cabo da Tenseiga com força ainda maior. Algo parecido com uma dor irrompia em seu peito, exigindo uma reação.

- Não vou perdoá-la por isso... – disse ela.

- Perdoar-me? – sorriu Asako – Desde quando tenho de esperar o perdão de alguém como você?

- Sesshoumaru não irá perdoá-la...

- Ele não precisará me perdoar – continuou a rival – Acha que ele dará mais valor a um pedaço de pano?

- Não é um pedaço de pano, apenas! – sussurrou Yuki avançando de vez para cima de Asako – Vou mostrar a você o quanto isso é valioso!

Asako ergueu a espada em posição de defesa. Sentiu o corpo todo estremecer quando a Toukijin foi atingida. Estremeceu ainda mais quando escutou as palavras seguintes de Yuki.

- Vou fazê-la pagar por essa ofensa! – a voz saiu baixa, mas com uma seriedade sem igual.

Logo em seguida Yuki ergueu novamente a espada. Uma estranha fúria agora tomava conta de seu ser, por completo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru e Hiko mantinham a luta equilibrada dentro da caverna. Estavam concentrados em atacar e defender, sem nenhuma perda de tempo. Mas algo começava a desviar um pouco da atenção de Sesshoumaru. Sentia que suas espadas estavam sendo usadas, mas não conseguia raciocinar como ou porquê isso estaria acontecendo. Sentia o vibrar das lâminas da Tenseiga e da Toukijin, como se ambas chamassem por ele.

"O que está acontecendo?" pensou enquanto desviava de mais um ataque de Hiko "Asako não pode estar causando essa energia apenas por segurar as espadas...".

- Está se cansando, youkai? – perguntou Hiko rindo – Cuidado... eu não costumo chamar a atenção dos meus oponentes mais de uma vez.

- Cansaço é algo que só existe para youkais medíocres como você – respondeu firme Sesshoumaru.

- Então por que olha tanto para a direção da saída da caverna? Não está pensando em correr daqui e se esconder na mata lá fora, está?

Um meio sorriso de Sesshoumaru unido ao ataque rápido com seu chicote foi a resposta. Intensificaram a luta, atraindo novamente a atenção de Heitaro, que tinha passado os últimos minutos observando o ambiente ao seu redor.

- Vai lá, Hiko! – gritou o hanyou se animando – Acaba com ele!

- Não tão rápido, Heitaro – respondeu Hiko – Ainda tem muito sofrimento pelo qual esse miserável tem de passar.

- Devo lembrá-lo que as fantasias de vitória em sua mente não me machucam, Hiko – Sesshoumaru falou – Se acha que pode mesmo me matar, mostre!

- Ainda tenho um trunfo, youkai – sorriu Hiko enquanto precisava se afastar para não ser atingido nos olhos pelas unhas afiadas de Sesshoumaru – Antes de matá-lo, o que sei que posso, eu vou revelá-lo a você.

- Trunfo? – foi a vez de Sesshoumaru sorrir ironicamente – Vai usar a espada desse moleque hanyou também? Já foi covarde o bastante de não lutar comigo apenas com as próprias mãos...

- Meu trunfo é maior do que qualquer espada, Sesshoumaru. Nenhuma lâmina fere mais que a surpresa que guardo para você.

Sesshoumaru mais uma vez desviava sua atenção da luta e voltava o rosto para a entrada da caverna. Aquela sensação de que suas espadas o chamavam aumentava a cada segundo.

- Olhe para mim, maldito! – gritou Hiko, irritado pelo inimigo não lhe dar a atenção desejada – Quero que esteja olhando nos meus olhos quando eu o matar!

- Cale a boca – ordenou Sesshoumaru sem erguer a voz – Sua voz me irrita – disse lançando seu chicote e acertando mais uma vez o rosto de Hiko.

Hiko levou a mão ao corte feito no rosto e sorriu.

- Mal posso esperar para ver sua cara de espanto quando eu revelar meu trunfo.

- Eu não me importo com trunfos, youkai – disse Sesshoumaru já impaciente com as palavras do oponente – O que quer que tenha em mente, não me afetará como você pensa.

- Será? Eu realmente acredito que ficará bastante abalado pelo que vai descobrir, Sesshoumaru. – falava enquanto investia mais um vez sem sucesso contra o rival.

Hiko tinha de admitir que lutar contra Sesshoumaru era muito diferente de lutar contra qualquer outro youkai. Por isso estava disposto a usar seu trunfo de uma vez, esperando atordoar e tirar a concentração dele, facilitando sua ação na luta.

"É o momento..." pensou dando três passos para trás e baixando sua espada.

Sesshoumaru não entendeu quando Hiko guardou a espada na cintura. Sabia que ele não desistiria de usar uma arma, e muito menos pensava que o rival estivesse desistindo da luta.

Heitaro também parecia confuso com a decisão do mestre. Por que motivos ele tinha se afastado e guardado a espada? Levou a mão à cintura, e se acaso Sesshoumaru investisse contra Hiko já desarmado, colocaria-se na frente do mestre para protegê-lo.

Mas para surpresa dos dois Hiko cruzou os braços frente ao peito, como se não estivesse em meio a uma luta de vida ou morte.

- Acho que seria bom um descanso – disse Hiko com um sorriso maldoso no rosto – Afinal, o que eu tenho a dizer vai exigir sua atenção total, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu no mesmo lugar, só desviou um pouco o olhar na direção de Heitaro, se perguntando quais as intenções do hanyou.

- Vai deixar esse moleque lutar em seu lugar? É isso, Hiko?

- Hã? – disse ele olhando para Heitaro e rindo – Não, claro que não. Heitaro, tire sua mão da espada. Sei que Sesshoumaru não investirá contra mim enquanto estou desarmado... ele é muito honrado para isso, não é mesmo?

- O que pretende? – perguntou Sesshoumaru – Não quer mais lutar, Hiko?

- Já disse a você que será melhor que escute com atenção o que vou dizer – disse ele – Lutando com tamanha concentração você pode deixar passar alguma coisa de extrema importância...

- Termine com essa bobagem logo – Sesshoumaru o interrompeu.

- Está bem... Antes de qualquer coisa, responda-me uma coisa. Você alguma vez imaginou-se traído por alguém em quem confia cegamente?

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa sem entender aquela estranha questão.

- Diga, Sesshoumaru – insistiu Hiko – Já se imaginou?

- Do que está falando?

- Oras... de sua fé nos humanos, é claro.

- Fé nos humanos? – Sesshoumaru não conteve um sorriso irônico – Desde quando eu tenho fé em humanos?

- Desde o momento em que se rodeia deles – respondeu Hiko.

- Vá direto ao ponto, youkai.

- Até mesmo nós, os youkais, podemos ser vencidos por fracos humanos... Isso depende apenas do modo como eles vão lutar. Sabe, Sesshoumaru, algo que eu aprendi em minha vida é que os humanos podem sim nos vencer. Não na força, claro que não, isso é impossível. O único modo que eles têm para nos vencer é nos fazendo acreditar que estão do nosso lado. Quando menos esperamos, eles nos traem. A traição é natural do ser humano...

- Essa conversa não me interessa... – disse Sesshoumaru erguendo a mão num sinal de que voltaria a lutar – Vamos acabar com nossa luta e deixar essa bobagem de lado...

- Bobagem? – Hiko riu – Acha bobagem descobrir que alguém a quem você confiaria sua vida o traiu? Diga-me, conhece alguém da qual você jamais esperaria uma traição? Uma mulher, youkai... uma mulher humana?

Sesshoumaru ouvia a tudo sem dar muita atenção. Hiko certamente procurava um meio de parar a luta apenas para descansar, concluíra ele.

- E se eu te dissesse que essa mulher... essa humana... – Hiko começou a caminhar devagar na direção de Sesshoumaru, certo de que o oponente não o atacaria – a quem confiou tantos segredos e confiaria tantos outros... se essa mulher, tivesse lealdade não com você, mas sim com o seu inimigo... Sentiria-se traído, youkai?

Pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru sentiu-se tentado a escutar com mais atenção as palavras do rival. Deixou-o aproximar-se o quanto quisesse, esperando pela próxima frase.

- E se eu dissesse que isso realmente aconteceu? – continuou Hiko – Você alguma única vez imaginou que essa mulher, a quem tanto revelou, servisse a ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a mim? Eu, Hiko, sei de tudo a seu respeito pela boca da mulher, da humana, por quem seu coração tanto bate, Sesshoumaru... Por exemplo, sei até mesmo que você pretende deixar essas terras amanhã mesmo. Sua humana me revelou. – disse abrindo um sorriso – Isso, em parte youkai, já me deixa com um gosto de vitória na boca...

- E quem é essa mulher? – Sesshoumaru indagou fingindo não se importar com a revelação – Diga, youkai. Quem é a mulher que serve a você fingindo servir a mim?

Hiko conseguiu perceber uma sutil mudança no brilho dos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Seu rival sentira algo, mesmo fingindo que não, com aquela revelação. Achou prudente não se manter tão perto das garras afiadas de Sesshoumaru, então se afastou quase quatro passos antes de terminar com sua revelação.

- Ela está lá fora... – disse ele – Se não acredita em mim, pode ir lá agora mesmo e ver com seus próprios olhos. Vá! Vá e veja a verdade de minhas palavras.

Sesshoumaru não se moveu um passo sequer. Encarava Hiko como se esperasse um nome ou uma prova ali mesmo.

- Ainda não acredita, não é? – perguntou Hiko sorrindo – Ou então está com medo de dar as costas à mim, é isso? Creia, youkai, ficarei à sua espera enquanto vai até o exterior dessa belíssima caverna e descobre toda a verdade. Você ficará surpreso. Pode ir.Eu e Heitaro aguardaremos ansiosos por seu retorno... E assim que você voltar, já com toda a verdade descoberta, terminaremos essa luta. Sei que é isso que deseja, e é o que mais me interessa também.

Hiko recostou-se numa parede da caverna e aguardou que Sesshoumaru tomasse uma decisão. Já estava quase certo de que o rival não acreditara em suas palavras quando ele por fim olhou para a saída da caverna, ainda indeciso em sair ou não. Resolveu insistir mais na saída do inimigo.

- Aconselho que se apresse. Dei permissão à "ela" para acabar com a vida de alguém de quem gosta muito, youkai – disse Hiko com um meio sorriso nos lábios – Ela pode não ficar esperando que nossa luta termine, entende?

Sesshoumaru encarou aquela parede de rochas sem saber o que fazer. Pensava em cada palavra de Hiko, sabendo que realmente confiara muitos segredos aos poucos humanos com quem convivera. Não achava possível que algum deles o tivesse traído. Rin, uma criança, era a aposta mais improvável. Sobrariam apenas duas pessoas, duas mulheres humanas: Asako e Yuki. Mas por que qualquer uma delas ajudaria Hiko? E se o youkai estivesse blefando?

Antes que o pensamento se estendesse já tinha levado a mão à parede. Descobriria se o que Hiko falava fazia algum sentido ou não.

Hiko olhou com prazer a parede de rochas se abrir e o rival desaparecer. Voltou-se para Heitaro e sorriu.

- Sinto que já venci!

* * *

Yuki ergueu a espada e a manteve sobre sua cabeça por alguns segundos. Asako fechou os olhos ao ver a lâmina descer com rapidez sobre si.

"Estou morta" pensou ela.

Mas passados alguns segundos percebeu que ainda não havia morrido. Abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto, vendo a lâmina da Tenseiga, parada a centímetros de sua cabeça.

"O quê?" perguntou-se surpresa "Ela... Yuki não me matou?".

Olhou para Yuki. Ela encarava o chão aos seus pés, como se não pudesse terminar aquele serviço.

- O que eu... – Yuki sussurrou com a voz tremula – o que eu ia fazer...?

Yuki parecia ter retornado a si de vez. Ao dar-se conta de que quase acabara com a vida de outro ser humano ficara chocada consigo mesma. Apesar de ainda segurar a Tenseiga com firmeza, sabia que não teria coragem de usá-la contra Asako. Não poderia. Ela não era assim.

Asako levantou-se devagar, enquanto mantinha seu olhar na rival. Ainda tinha medo de que Yuki tentasse terminar com aquilo e deu um passo para trás, até que esbarrou em algo, deixando escapar um grito de susto.

- AHHH!

- Quieta – uma voz serena ordenou.

Olhou para trás e encarou a figura imponente de Sesshoumaru. Sério, os olhos voltados na direção de Yuki e sua espada na mão dela.

Yuki ergueu o rosto quando reconheceu a voz do youkai. Por um segundo sentiu um alivio. Ele estava vivo. Mas o que ele disse em seguida fez sua alegria evaporar-se.

- Traidora...

- O quê? – perguntou ela sem entender a palavra dele.

- Então era você? – ele repetiu a pergunta – No fim... era você?

- Como? – ela entendeu ainda menos.

- Como ousa? Erguer minha espada contra Asako?

Yuki, que até então mantinha a Tenseiga apontada na direção de Asako, apenas por precaução caso ela tentasse continuar a luta, baixou as mãos aos poucos, até que a lâmina tocasse o solo com suavidade.

- Eu não... – ela tentou se explicar, dizer que estava apenas se defendendo das investidas da rival, mas foi silenciada pelo duro olhar que Sesshoumaru mantinha sobre ela.

Asako, por sua vez, parecia atordoada. Não somente pelo modo como quase havia sido morta por Yuki – ela mesma reconhecia, a rival só não o fizera porque não quis – mas também por deparar-se com Sesshoumaru recém saído da caverna, sem nenhum arranhão sequer.

"Ele ainda está vivo..." pensou Asako levantando-se rápido e olhando para a entrada da caverna à procura de Hiko ou Heitaro "Não pode ser... Ele não pode ter conseguido matar os dois...".

- Hiko tinha razão – continuou Sesshoumaru – Foi mesmo uma surpresa para mim.

- Surpresa? Do que está falando...? – indagou Yuki deixando a espada cair de vez aos seus pés – Não entendo...

- "Alguém a quem tanto revelei... - disse ele lembrando-se das palavras de Hiko –... servia justamente ao meu inimigo...".

- Eu...eu... não entendo...

- Um trunfo que eu jamais imaginaria...

- O trunfo de Hiko... – Yuki se lembrou de ter escutado o youkai e o irmão conversando sobre isso – Ainda não entendo o que isso tem a ver comigo...

O olhar de Sesshoumaru pareceu brilhar um pouco mais. Como se de repente lágrimas tivessem brotado ali, mas sem ousarem cair. Mas não eram lágrimas, Yuki constatou em seguida, quando ele respondeu sua pergunta. Era ódio, isso sim.

- Você... – a palavra saiu baixa da boca dele, depois aumentou em tom – Você, Yuki. Você era o trunfo de Hiko.

- O que...? - Yuki indagou, pálida, sem entender o que Sesshoumaru dizia.

- Ele revelou de quem partiu a ajuda para descobrir onde me encontrar. Hiko disse que essa pessoa, o trunfo de quem ele tanto se orgulha, é quem o tinha trazido até aqui.

- E você acha que... – Yuki não conseguiu terminar sua frase.

- E da boca dele escutei que assim que eu saísse de dentro da caverna, meus olhos se deparariam com a verdade, e que eu veria o meu maior inimigo revelar-se por trás da figura de alguém em quem confio.

- Sesshoumaru... – disse Yuki perplexa com as acusações.

- "Até mesmo nós, os youkais, podemos ser vencidos por fracos humanos... Isso depende apenas do modo como eles vão lutar" – Sesshoumaru recitou o que havia escutado de Hiko, sem em nenhum momento tirar seus olhos do de Yuki, esperando que ela tivesse o mínimo de honra para admitir o que fizera, agora que havia sido desmascarada.

Asako, notando que a presença de Yuki ali com o intuito de alertar Sesshoumaru para o que Hiko estava planejando acabara se tornando uma armadilha para a própria rival, esboçou um sorriso de maldade.

"Parece que seu desejo de salvar seu amado youkai a transformou em vilã no meu lugar, cara Yuki" pensou com uma ponta de satisfação "O destino não poderia ser mais maldoso com você, não é?".

Enquanto Yuki e Sesshoumaru travavam uma guerra silenciosa com os olhares, Asako aproveitou para juntar do chão as duas espadas do youkai e colocar-se um pouco mais de lado, esperando talvez que Sesshoumaru erguesse o braço e com suas garras afiadas desse um fim à Yuki, finalizando com uma chave de ouro o destino daquela jovem.

"Seria até um alivio para você, Yuki. Pois parece que a vida não tem muitas coisas boas guardadas para você..." pensou, precisando apertar os lábios para não deixar escapar uma pequena risada.

- Não fiz isso de que me acusa, Sesshoumaru – Yuki enfim abriu a boca para defender-se.

- Não fui eu quem a acusou – ele disse – Foi o próprio Hiko...

- Ele disse que fui eu?

- Ele disse o que acabei de contar...

- Então ele não disse que fui eu... – ela o interrompeu com a voz falha, quase um sussurro.

- Ainda pretende fingir-se de pobre coitada?

- De tudo o que Hiko lhe contou, Sesshoumaru, em algum momento ele deixou escapar dos lábios o meu nome?

- Era preciso? – ele perguntou firme.

- E não era? – ela devolveu a questão – O que o faz pensar que...

- Cale-se! – ele a interrompeu de forma seca.

- Mas...

- Se acha que pode me tomar como um tolo, Yuki, saiba que a tratarei como trato a qualquer inimigo.

- Eu não... – ela disse, os olhos já derramando as primeiras lágrimas.

- Suas lágrimas não me iludem mais, humana – ele continuou – Elas nem são mais necessárias...

- Como ousa pensar que eu faria isso? – ela perguntou deixando o choro fluir de vez – Não vim aqui para trazer Hiko...

- Por que está aqui, então, Yuki? – a pergunta dele soou como uma provocação.

- Vim para alertá-lo...

- Mentira...

- Não é mentira!

- É mentira – ele falava com a calma e frieza costumeira, mas sentia o peito apertar-se com tudo o que estava acontecendo – Se queria me alertar de algo, por que então pretendia matar Asako?

Yuki o encarou ainda mais espantada.

- Como? – perguntou ela.

- Vai dizer que não era essa sua intenção? Diga que é mentira...

- Eu jamais...

- Eu a encontrei com minha espada na mão, Yuki... – Sesshoumaru parecia agora tomado por uma estranha repulsa pela jovem à sua frente – A lâmina da Tenseiga estava voltada para Asako... Tem coragem ainda de me dizer que não pretendia matá-la?

Yuki olhou para Asako, esperando que da rival surgisse alguma palavra em sua defesa. Mas tal demonstração de honra não aconteceu. Asako acompanhava calada, com um pequeno sorriso brotando no rosto.

Foi quando se deu conta de que tudo aquilo parecia armado de propósito pelo destino. Concluiu, que como sempre acontecia, a vida parecia disposta a mantê-la no inferno, onde era seu lugar. Desde de cedo havia sido assim. Nunca conseguira viver em paz. Sempre que a vida parecia lhe sorrir um pouco, sempre acontecia algo que a jogava de novo no mundo de infelicidade.

"Estou mesmo fadada a isso..." pensou baixando o olhar para o solo, já sem forças para defender-se das acusações de Sesshoumaru, e principalmente, sem forças para fingir que não via o ódio que brotava dos olhos dele.

Viu a faixa de seda que Asako há pouco havia cortado com uma das espadas de Sesshoumaru. Viu-se como aquele pedaço de tecido: partida em duas partes. E assim como o tecido, mesmo que se unissem os pedaços, nunca mais seria como antes.

Sesshoumaru seguiu o olhar para a mesma direção: a faixa que ganhara de Satsumi jogada ao chão. Não a havia notado até que Yuki baixou o olhar para ela. Foi quando sua raiva transbordou de vez.

Aquilo lhe pareceu uma ofensa ainda maior que levar Hiko até a caverna. Agachou-se e recolheu as duas metades da peça, e levantou-se com o olhar fixo nelas.

- Por que fez isso? – a pergunta soou com uma firmeza que fez Asako estremecer, como se fosse a ela que ele estava perguntando.

Mas a questão era dirigida à Yuki, que sequer abriu a boca para tentar esclarecer pelo menos aquele mal-entendido.

- Responda! – a voz de Sesshoumaru saiu quase gritada.

- O que diz seu coração? – Yuki sussurrou.

- O que disse? – ele perguntou querendo não acreditar no que ouvira.

- O que diz seu coração? – ela repetiu a pergunta, erguendo o olhar e o encarando – Seu coração acha que eu também fiz isso?

- Meu coração nada diz de você – respondeu ele – Mas meu ódio diz que eu devo dar a você o mesmo fim dos meus inimigos.

- Então o faça – ela disse.

- Ousa me desafiar?

- Não é um desafio... – disse ela – Talvez seja o pedido de alguém que não sente mais vontade de viver num mundo tão injusto. Eu imploro que aja comigo como o faz com seus inimigos, Sesshoumaru. Mate-me!

Sesshoumaru ergueu a mão, deixando que ela brilhasse num tom esverdeado aos olhos de Yuki. Ela apenas fechou os olhos, não desejando ver aquele olhar de ira no rosto de alguém que amava tanto. Os segundos seguintes pareceram uma eternidade, até que ela escutou a voz do youkai.

- Não farei isso – disse ele baixando a mão – Você não merece a morte.

Yuki abriu os olhos e o encarou, desconfiada. Se o olhar dele não demonstrasse o contrario, ela poderia dizer que ele havia percebido o mal entendido que se passava.

- A vida que você terá é muito pior que a morte – completou ele dando as costas – Vá embora, humana.

Yuki sentiu-se um nada. Afinal, era mesmo verdade, continuar vivendo era muito pior que morrer. Viver ao lado de Hiko, e ainda por cima sabendo que Sesshoumaru a considerava cúmplice dele, era mesmo um castigo maior que a morte.

- Sesshou...

Yuki tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Asako colocou-se na frente dela, encarando-a com o olhar tão irado quanto o de Sesshoumaru.

- Não escutou o que ele disse? – perguntou Asako, que abraçava as duas espadas como se fossem suas – Vá embora!

- Mas...

- Como pôde, Yuki? – Asako fingiu-se ofendida – Trazer o inimigo de Sesshoumaru até aqui?

- Mas você sabe que eu não fiz isso – Yuki respondeu irritada com o descaramento de Asako – Eu não trouxe Hiko aqui! E quanto ao que aconteceu há pouco, na mata, Asako? Por que me atacou e me deixou desmaiada lá, quando eu disse que precisávamos alertar Sesshoumaru?

Asako empalideceu por um segundo, e voltou o pescoço um pouco para trás para ver se Sesshoumaru escutara as palavras de Yuki. Mas para sua felicidade, o youkai parecia perdido na tarefa de olhar a faixa de seda que jazia sobre sua mão, partida em duas.

- Vá embora, garota irritante – sussurrou Asako – Não vê que você já perdeu essa batalha? O quanto ainda quer ser humilhada, hein? Já não basta ter visto nos olhos de Sesshoumaru o desprezo que ele lhe tem nesse momento?

- Eu não vou... – começou a dizer Yuki, quando foi atingida no rosto por um tapa.

Asako acabara de bater-lhe no rosto, demonstrando um desprezo sem igual. Yuki levou a mão ao local onde fora atingida, estarrecida pela atitude da rival.

Mais estarrecida ainda ficou quando escutou a voz gélida de Sesshoumaru para Asako.

- Não perca seu tempo – disse ele – Há seres que nem isso merecem, Asako.

A testa de Yuki franziu-se em sinal de irritação. Queria devolver tanto o gesto de Asako quanto a ofensa de Sesshoumaru, mas logo essa consternação deu lugar a uma tristeza enorme.

Humilhada ao extremo, sentiu-se o pior dos insetos. Incapaz de se defender, sentiu que a única opção naquele momento era fugir, como se realmente fosse culpada de tudo que acontecera. Trêmula, deu as costas e correu para a mata, levando consigo a dor enorme que seu coração sentia.

Atravessou a mata sem seguir um caminho certo. Tropeçou numa pedra solta e caiu de joelhos no chão, ficando ali, caída, sentindo os joelhos ralados e o coração em pedaços. Chorou como nunca, segurando na garganta um grito de raiva por toda tristeza que sua vida acumulava.

Jurou que dali não se ergueria mais. Ficaria ali, esperando pela morte, como o inseto que julgavam que ela era. Nada mais importava naquele momento.

Asako não conteve o sorriso enquanto via Yuki sumir na mata, como uma lebre caçada. Só desfez o sorriso quando as espadas em seus braços pareceram tornar-se mais pesadas, então se voltou para Sesshoumaru, que ainda olhava enfeitiçado para a faixa de seda. Lembrou-se então de Hiko e Heitaro, e temeu que o inimaginável tivesse acontecido. Tinha até medo de perguntar a Sesshoumaru que fim havia tomado a luta dentro da caverna.

- Meu senhor? – chamou em tom baixo, sem obter a atenção do youkai – E quanto aos dois youkais?

Sesshoumaru virou-se devagar, e por um momento deixou-se olhar o caminho por onde Yuki devia ter partido.

"Por que, Yuki?" pensou, deixando um pouco de lado a raiva que sentia da jovem "Por que me trair desta forma?".

Ainda estava compenetrado nos pensamentos, quando ouviu a voz de Asako novamente perguntar sobre os outros dois youkais.

- Eles... – começou a responder, virando-se de frente para entrada da caverna -...me esperam lá dentro.

Asako ficou surpresa. Então, Hiko e Heitaro ainda estavam vivos? Conseguiu segurar um suspiro aliviado, e seguiu Sesshoumaru, que caminhava para a entrada da caverna. Ia segurando as duas espadas dele, embora o youkai parecesse não estar preocupado com elas.

Sesshoumaru voltaria para o interior da caverna do mesmo modo que saíra: sem armas. Agora mais do que nunca queria acabar com a raça de Hiko e Heitaro com mão limpa.

Assim que atravessaram o túnel que dava na parede de rochas, Sesshoumaru, notando que Asako o seguira, chamou-a, sem se virar para olhá-la.

- Por que não fica lá fora? – perguntou ele – Ainda há perigo nessa área.

- Eu sei, mas...

Sesshoumaru não esperou a resposta. Levou a mão até a parede de rochas, e o som dela se abrindo abafou a voz de Asako. para surpresa de ambos, Hiko estava de pé bem atrás da parede protetora, como se já esperasse pela abertura dela.

- E então? Gostou do que descobriu? – perguntou Hiko, só então notando Asako alguns passos atrás de Sesshoumaru – Bem, parece que a verdade não o afetou tanto quanto imaginei – comentou, sem desconfiar do mal-entendido ocorrido no exterior da caverna.

- Se quer continuar a luta, sugiro que façamos isso lá fora – limitou-se a dizer Sesshoumaru.

- Oras... – Hiko disse ainda sem entender o que se passava – Tudo bem... continuemos lá fora.

Heitaro parecia mais perplexo que o mestre. Encarava Asako como se esperasse que ela dissesse logo o que acontecia. Sesshoumaru deu as costas e passou a caminhar para o exterior da caverna, sendo seguido por Hiko a uma certa distância. Heitaro seguiu o mestre, e Asako foi a última a seguir pelo corredor que era iluminado apenas pela luz da lua crescente.

Quando finalmente atingiram o exterior, Sesshoumaru posicionou-se alguns passos à frente de Hiko, que sacava mais uma vez sua espada da cintura.

- Não vai pegar suas espadas? – perguntou ele com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Que eu me lembre, eu não estava perdendo a luta usando apenas minha mão – respondeu Sesshoumaru, sério – Acho que posso continuar da maneira como estava. Não me importo de você querer usar sua espada. Isso demonstra bem o quanto você é inferior.

Hiko ergueu uma sobrancelha, fingindo-se ofender com as palavras do rival. Então olhou para Asako, que se mantinha um pouco afastada, ainda carregando as duas espadas de Sesshoumaru junto ao peito.

- Bom... – disse ele sorrindo – Se não vai usá-las... acho que não se importará se eu pegá-las emprestada, não é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru o encarou sem entender. Mas não se moveu, pensando que o youkai apenas queria fazê-lo correr para pegar a Tenseiga e Toukijin, e com isso alardear que ele ficara com medo.

- Vejo que sua resposta é não – disse Hiko olhando de relance para Sesshoumaru e depois voltando a encarar Asako – Vamos, humana, me dê essas magníficas espadas.

Sesshoumaru deixou de imaginar que aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira quando Hiko deu alguns passos na direção de Asako. Pensou primeiro que ele quisesse machucá-la, e até começou a caminhar na direção deles para impedir isso, mas estancou, surpreso com o que seus olhos viram em seguida.

- Asako... o que...? – perguntou em voz baixa quando viu a humana, reencarnação de corpo e alma de sua amada Satsumi, avançar na direção de Hiko e estender-lhe os braços, entregando as espadas sem a mínima resistência.

Hiko primeiro tentou pegar a Tenseiga, mas uma barreira espiritual impediu que ele sequer a tocasse. Então se contentou em pegar apenas a Toukijin, e empunhou-a triunfante, como se já tivesse vencido a luta. Tudo isso aos olhos atônitos de Sesshoumaru.

- É uma beleza – exclamou Hiko – Posso sentir o poder dessa espada... Quanto à outra... – referia-se à Tenseiga – Parece-me carregada demais de bondade para poder me ser útil. Fico apenas com essa.

Sesshoumaru encarava Asako sem entender. Ela, notando o olhar do youkai sobre si, tratou de dar as costas, e lançar a Tenseiga para Heitaro, que não teve nenhum problema em segurá-la.

- Você me parece um pouco mais espantado agora, Sesshoumaru – disse Hiko encarando-o sorridente – O que foi? Ainda não tinha acreditado que Asako realmente servia à mim?

Sesshoumaru parecia ter sido atingido por um balde de água fria. Finalmente começava a entender um pouco o que se passava.

"Asako?" pensava ele sem notar que Hiko já se aprontava para atacá-lo "Então, era de Asako que ele falava o tempo todo? Mas como...?".

_continua..._

_**Eu sei, eu sei... entenderei as pedras que me jogarem. Acho que somente pedir desculpas não adianta muito, não? Uma explicação mais detalhada de minha demora talvez ajude um pouco mais. Bem, minha demora se deve a dois motivos: Estou estudando para alguns concursos que vou prestar e também ao vazio que se tornou meu lado criativo do cérebro nestes meses. Peço que me perdoem. **_

_**Agradeço às reviews e aos puxões de orelha de todo o coração. E peço desculpas se esse capitulo não está a altura, pois minha imaginação ainda anda lenta ultimamente. No mais, um grande abraço a todos pelo carinho dispensado a mim.**_

_**Até logo...**_

_**Ps - não desistirei desta fic, por mais que eu demore um pouco, está bem?**_


	16. Escolhas erradas

Ainda estava consternado quando se lembrou de outra coisa: Yuki. O que Yuki tinha com tudo isso? Ou pior... constatava aos poucos que Yuki nada tivera com isso.

Baixou o olhar para o chão, certo de que havia cometido um erro. Foi quando viu Asako se aproximar, mas guardando um espaço seguro entre eles e lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Não foi "ela" que trouxe Hiko até aqui, Sesshoumaru – falou com a voz baixa, como se quisesse que somente ele a escutasse – Parece que você cometeu um engano enorme.

- Por quê? – perguntou erguendo a cabeça e encarando Asako sério, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento – Por que fez isso?

- Porque foi para isso que fui criada – respondeu ela – Meu mestre...

- Seu mestre? – indagou Sesshoumaru encarando-a de forma tão firme que ela se afastou mais um passo.

- Sim, meu mestre – respondeu temerosa – Hiko me criou para isso.

- Impossível. Você é a reencarnação de Satsumi...

- Não, não sou. Não sou essa tal Satsumi, youkai.

- Não? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, pensando por um momento que Hiko pudesse ter enfeitiçado Asako, ou algo parecido, para que ela o ajudasse.

- Meu corpo e meu rosto podem ser iguais ao dessa mulher que ama, Sesshoumaru – ela continuou – Mas não é a alma daquela mulher que habita meu corpo...

- Impossível... – ele sussurrou – Por que Satsumi haveria de retornar em corpo, mas não em alma?

- Ela não retornou – respondeu simplesmente Asako.

Sesshoumaru a olhava atentamente, como se esperasse que ela explicasse o que se passava. Mas Hiko impacientava-se com a demora para voltarem a lutar.

- Os amantes já conversaram tudo o que precisavam? – perguntou ele, atraindo a atenção de Sesshoumaru – Pois eu ainda pretendo lutar.

- O que fez a ela? – indagou com raiva Sesshoumaru.

- Com quem? – fingiu não saber – Ah! Está falando de Asako?

- Satsumi...

- Ah! Sim, a humana que você tanto ama... Eu não fiz nada, oras. Asako não explicou tudo a você? O que vocês ficaram conversando enquanto eu estava preso naquela maldita caverna, hein? – Hiko parecia se divertir.

- Ele ainda não sabia a verdade, mestre – explicou Asako, nesse momento recebendo um olhar mortal de Sesshoumaru – Alguns contratempos me impediram de revelar toda a verdade a ele.

- Oras... – irritou-se Hiko – Então, eu mesmo contarei tudo – disse guardando sua espada na cintura e passando a segurar a Toukijin em posição de defesa – Parece que você foi enganado, youkai. E justamente pela pessoa em quem mais confiava, como eu já havia dito antes.

Sesshoumaru escutava as palavras de Hiko, mas sem tirar seus olhos de Asako.

- Asako não é a tal humana que você procura... – continuou Hiko -...embora seja idêntica a ela. Quer saber como isso é possível? Há há... A magia tudo pode, meu inimigo. Confesso que meu desejo era usar mesmo a verdadeira Satsumi, é esse o nome dela, não? Mas infelizmente não é tão fácil, é? Você mesmo, youkai, não a encontrou até hoje. E pelo que sei, já faz muito tempo que procura.

Sesshoumaru, embora estivesse prestando atenção nas palavras do inimigo, perdia-se também em pensamentos, enquanto olhava nos olhos de Asako, e tentava entender como aquela mulher não era aquela a quem tanto amava.

- O que importa é que encontrei um meio de criar minha própria Satsumi... e parece que fui bem sucedido em minha missão, pois você a aceitou de braços abertos, não? Só que Asako não tem a alma da mulher que você ama, youkai – nesse momento Hiko deixou escapar uma gargalhada alta – Asako, aliás, nem mesmo possuí uma alma.

"Por isso a sentia tão vazia..." Sesshoumaru pensou, sentindo algo como um alívio, embora ainda estivesse consternado com a descoberta "Por isso meu coração não batia como no passado...".

A gargalhada de Hiko logo desapareceu, dando lugar à seriedade.

- Agora que já revelei meu jogo, preciso apenas conquistar minha vitória final nele – disse erguendo a Toukijin e lançando-a contra Sesshoumaru.

Hiko esperava que Sesshoumaru estivesse tão desconcertado com a descoberta que sequer tivesse condições de continuar a lutar. Mas ao contrário do esperado, Sesshoumaru desviou agilmente do golpe de sua própria espada, saltando alguns metros ao alto e pousando com leveza frente a Heitaro.

- Isto não pertence a você, hanyou – disse ele, arrancando a Tenseiga das mãos do jovem que não esperava por isso.

Depois voltou-se rapidamente contra Hiko, e encarando-o com a expressão serena, mas sentindo um ódio queimar-lhe por dentro.

- Vamos terminar isto logo – disse para Hiko, que se esforçou para sorrir.

Embora Sesshoumaru soubesse que a Tenseiga era incapaz de matar, e naquela luta serviria apenas para defendê-lo dos golpes de Hiko, preferiu permanecer com ela na mão ao invés de usar apenas suas garras. A qualquer momento Hiko voltaria a usar sua espada, tinha certeza, e assim que ele fizesse isso, usaria a Tenseiga para "retirar" dela todas as almas que a tornavam poderosa.

Voltaram a se bater, sem que nenhuma vantagem aparecesse para nenhum dos lados. Mas um golpe mais forte de Sesshoumaru fez Hiko cair bem ao lado de Asako, que gritou assustada.

- Cale-se! – ordenou Hiko impaciente olhando com raiva para ela – E o que ainda faz aqui? Ou seu trabalho já terminou?

Asako lembrou-se que pedira ao youkai para acabar com Yuki ela mesma. Pensou que estaria livre dessa ordem, mas Hiko não esquecera, logo ela teria de procurar por Yuki e terminar com tudo.

- Já estou indo, meu senhor – disse ela saindo correndo pela mata, com o olhar furioso de Sesshoumaru a acompanhá-la – "Maldição!" pensou consigo mesma "Como conseguirei matar Yuki? Ela é que quase me matou agora há pouco!".

"Onde ela está indo?" pensou Sesshoumaru intrigado com a forma com que Asako deixara o local.

- Está triste por ver sua amada partir, youkai? – Hiko zombou enquanto se erguia do chão – Parece que você perderá todas as suas mulheres numa única noite... háháhá! – disse voltando a atacar.

"Ela irá atrás de Yuki..." concluiu Sesshoumaru enquanto se defendia da investida de Hiko "Não posso deixar que Asako toque nela!".

Seu pensamento tinha uma razão: após a forma humilhante com que tratara Yuki, não podia deixar que ela sofresse nas mãos de Asako. Lembrou-se do rosto de tristeza da jovem enquanto a tratava como uma traidora e nesses poucos segundos pareceu esquecer-se que estava em meio a uma luta.

E foi nessa pequena distração que Hiko viu-se perto de ter sua vitória. Num golpe tão rápido que olhos humanos sequer enxergariam, a Toukijin avançou em direção ao peito de Sesshoumaru, que mesmo tendo percebido seu erro e se afastado um pouco, sentiu a lâmina de sua própria espada entrar em sua carne, quase saindo em suas costas, deixando escapar um rastro de sangue assim que saiu.

Não doía. Para Sesshoumaru a dor daquele ferimento era insignificante. Deixou escapar um rosnado baixo, mas de ira, não de dor.

Quando Hiko se deu conta de que havia atingido o adversário, sentiu-se ainda mais poderoso. Esqueceu-se de Asako e partiu sem medo para cima de Sesshoumaru, cujo sangue começava a empossar no solo arenoso.

Sesshoumaru voltou a se concentrar na luta, sentindo seu ódio pelo inimigo aumentar. Tudo o que Hiko havia feito era lenha suficiente para a fogueira da ira que queimava no peito de Sesshoumaru: Satsumi, Yuki, a ferida causada com sua própria espada, tudo pedia por uma morte dolorosa do adversário.

- Parece que seu fim se aproxima, Sesshoumaru – zombou Hiko enquanto lutava animadamente – Cairá aos meus pés logo, logo.

- Veremos! – disse Sesshoumaru erguendo a mão com a Tenseiga e baixando-a com extrema rapidez na direção de Hiko.

Como esperado por Sesshoumaru, Hiko resolveu usar sua espada novamente, e retirou-a da cintura, pensando-a em usá-la aliada à Toukijin, tendo assim duas chances de atacar o rival. E esse foi seu erro. Assim que Hiko cruzou as duas espadas sobre a cabeça, apenas para impedir o golpe de Sesshoumaru, as duas espadas de tão poderosas que eram passaram a se repelir.

Para Hiko parecia que as espadas tinham ganhado algumas toneladas de peso, tornando impossível segurar as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Maldição! – esbravejou ele, jogando a Toukijin longe e preferindo ficar com sua espada.

- Ótimo – sussurrou Sesshoumaru satisfeito erguendo novamente a Tenseiga e baixando-a com velocidade.

A espada do rival apenas tornou-se iluminada por alguns segundos e depois voltou a ficar normal, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que tinha conseguido seu intento.

Hiko logo sentiu que algo havia acontecido com sua espada. O peso dela mudara, e ele sentia que o poder dela tinha esvaído por completo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou-se surpreso – Minha espada... está...

- Vazia – completou Sesshoumaru guardando a Tenseiga na cintura – Eu libertei as almas que você usava para dar poder a sua espada, Hiko. Agora, querendo ou não, você terá de lutar comigo usando apenas suas mãos.

- Oras, seu miserável! – gritou Hiko guardando a espada e voando na direção de Sesshoumaru – Eu posso trucidá-lo sem auxilio de nenhuma arma!

Logo Hiko viu que não era bem assim. Sesshoumaru era bem mais forte que ele usando sua única mão, e ele foi muitas vezes atingido no rosto pelas garras tóxicas do oponente. Sentindo o veneno tragar-lhe muito da energia, mal conseguia usar seus poderes youkais, que comparados ao do oponente mais pareciam brincadeiras de crianças.

"Maldição!" pensou Hiko esquivando-se dos golpes de Sesshoumaru "Ele nem parece ter sido atingido pela espada".

Sesshoumaru usava todo seu ódio para poder suportar a dor do ferimento em seu peito, causado pela Toukijin. Sentia o sangue encharcar sua roupa, mas continuaria lutando com Hiko até destruí-lo por completo antes de preocupar-se com isso. Lembrar-se da ousadia do rival em usar a imagem de alguém que tanto amava para poder enganá-lo aumentava sua raiva e sua força enquanto lutava.

Mas sentiu-se muito mais irado quando se lembrou de Yuki e a injustiça que cometera contra ela por causa da maldade de Hiko. Isso o fez aplicar um soco tão forte no rival que o viu sendo jogado longe, terminando por bater na parede de rochas da caverna. Um som assustador de rochas deslizando pela encosta do monte obrigou Sesshoumaru a afastar-se um pouco. Uma nuvem de poeira formou-se à sua frente, e quando ela finalmente baixou, ele pôde ver que o youkai havia ficado soterrado sob as pedras.

- Acabarei de vez com você – disse Sesshoumaru caminhando lentamente até o monte de rochas, recolhendo a Toukijin pelo caminho e preparando-se para dar o golpe final no inimigo – Será o único modo de tornar livre de vez alguém de quem gosto tanto... e também de diminuir um pouco essa culpa que sinto no momento – concluiu erguendo e apontando a espada para as rochas, pronto para lançar um raio tão poderoso que certamente pulverizaria tanto as pedras quanto o corpo de Hiko ainda preso sob elas.

- PARE! – ouviu um grito desesperado às suas costas e voltou-se rapidamente, defendendo-se com a Toukijin da espada de Heitaro.

As duas espadas cruzaram-se no ar, e a luz tênue da lua percorreu as lâminas, dando um brilho azulado e belo a elas.

- Não deixarei que mate meu mestre! – exclamou Heitaro com os olhos vermelhos de raiva – Terá de me matar primeiro!

- É esse seu desejo, hanyou? – indagou Sesshoumaru sério – Morrer por esse youkai?

- Morreria mil vezes pelo meu mestre, se assim fosse possível – respondeu Heitaro fazendo uma força extraordinária para segurar a espada de Sesshoumaru.

- Como eu sentiria prazer em matá-lo mil vezes, moleque. Mas no momento não tenho tempo para perder com um reles mestiço como você! – disse ele usando um terço de sua força para empurrar a espada de Heitaro, jogando-a na mata fechada e derrubando o hanyou no chão – Vá embora! Só tenho assuntos a tratar com esse maldito a quem chama de mestre.

- NÃO! – gritou Heitaro levantando-se com agilidade e avançando de forma suicida para Sesshoumaru – Vou matá-lo e mostrar a Hiko o quanto ele é um bom mestre.

Heitaro tentou agarrar Sesshoumaru pelo pescoço, mas quando se deu conta era ele quem estava preso pela garganta. A mão de Sesshoumaru apertava sua traquéia sem dó e ele se debatia tentando se livrar e respirar ao mesmo tempo.

- Cresça antes de ousar tanto – aconselhou Sesshoumaru sem notar que atrás de si as rochas que deslizaram do monte começavam a se mover lentamente.

Após alguns segundos uma explosão fez tremer o chão ao redor da área, fazendo as rochas voarem pelo ar. Sesshoumaru largou Heitaro e voltou-se para trás, cortando com seu chicote venenoso algumas das rochas que voaram na sua direção. Mais uma vez uma nuvem de poeira tomou conta do lugar, e quando o ar ficou limpo novamente, os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharam de ódio pelo que constatou.

- Maldito! – murmurou ao perceber que Hiko havia saído debaixo das pedras e já não se encontrava mais por perto – Ele fugiu!

Heitaro também parecia perplexo com a fuga do mestre.

"Hiko fugiu?" pensou ele "Ele deve estar mesmo muito ferido..." concluiu preocupado.

Sesshoumaru ia caçá-lo mata adentro, por dias e dias a fio se fosse preciso, mas assim que moveu um pé para começar sua busca sentiu uma pontada no peito que o fez lembrar-se do ferimento. Baixou os olhos até localizar o corte profundo bem próximo ao coração e levou a mão a ele. O sangramento não cessara por nenhum momento, e pelo que via espalhado pelo chão ao seu redor, havia perdido uma boa quantidade de sangue enquanto lutava.

Um leve rosnado confirmou sua intenção de não se preocupar com aquilo no momento. Iria atrás de Hiko de qualquer forma e voltou a caminhar na provável direção de fuga do inimigo. Mas uma estranha sensação o fez novamente cessar seus passos. Olhou em volta, sentindo uma presença muito forte para ser ignorada.

"_Não vá atrás dele agora_..." escutou uma voz serena em sua mente_ "Há alguém que precisa de sua ajuda..."._

"Yuki" o nome logo veio à sua mente "É verdade. Preciso ajudar Yuki. Asako foi atrás dela".

Desistiu de seguir Hiko e voltou-se para trás. Procurava se lembrar do caminho por onde Yuki havia ido embora, correndo, julgada culpada de algo que sequer fazia parte.

Heitaro notou que o youkai não parecia interessado nele, e achou aquele o momento certo para mostrar um pouco mais coragem. Avançou novamente sobre ele, disposto a usar as garras para desferir um golpe bem no rosto do inimigo. Mas novamente acabara vencido pela vasta força e experiência de Sesshoumaru, que o pegou novamente pelo pescoço e encarou o fraco hanyou com raiva.

- Eu devia acabar de vez com você, garoto estúpido! – vociferou apertando a garganta dele – A única coisa que me impede de fazer isso é que não quero causar dor ainda maior a alguém que não merece mais nenhum sofrimento – completou lançando Heitaro longe, fazendo-o cair desacordado no chão.

Ficou olhando para o hanyou caído por alguns segundos, embora soubesse que depois daquilo o infeliz demoraria um pouco até acordar. Depois desviou o olhar para o caminho tomado por Hiko. O maldito rival teria de esperar. No momento, o mais importante era seguir a trilha que Asako tomara. Sua intuição dizia que ela procuraria por Yuki.

"Não posso deixar que Asako a encontre" pensou dando as costas à caverna e entrando na mata fechada em passos rápidos "Tenho impressão de que Asako não terá misericórdia de Yuki... E, além disso... tenho uma conversa muito importante a ter com Asako".

* * *

Yuki parecia ter desistido de vez de derramar suas lágrimas em meio à mata. Enxugou os olhos e ficou perdida em meio aos pensamentos que lhe vinham à mente, numa tentativa inútil de tentar entender tudo o que se passara. Mas só conseguia ficar mais triste e confusa ao se perguntar o que levara Sesshoumaru a imaginar que ela, logo ela, o tivesse traído levando ao seu encontro justamente o ser que mais odiava em todo o mundo. E _"como"_ Hiko conseguira colocá-la no meio de seus planos dessa forma? Qualquer que fosse a resposta, seu ódio por aquele youkai parecia crescer ainda mais em seu peito.

"De alguma forma Hiko conseguiu destruir até mesmo essa última esperança que eu tinha" pensou mordendo os lábios ao perceber que começaria a chorar novamente.

_- Sua dor é imensa, menina..._

Yuki assustou-se ao ouvir aquela frase tão próxima ao seu ouvido. Logo identificou a voz doce e serena que parecia persegui-la bastante nos últimos dias.

- Deixe-me em paz... – pediu num sussurro, certa de que não queria ouvir nada naquele momento.

_- Não posso deixá-la nesse momento, Yuki – _respondeu a voz feminina.

- Quem é você? – Yuki indagou olhando para os lados procurando por alguém que ela já começava a se perguntar se não existia apenas em sua mente, fazendo-a imaginar-se já tomada pela loucura dos que sofrem demais – O "que" é você?

_- Tornaria mais fácil aceitar minhas palavras se soubesse quem sou?_

- Pelo menos não me acharia louca...

_- Você não está louca, se é isso que a preocupa – _disse a voz ainda mais terna – _E saiba que estou aqui justamente para não deixar que enlouqueça, menina... Sim, um sofrimento como o seu levaria à insanidade muitos que não possuem sua força..._

- Força... – sussurrou Yuki desolada - Já não tenho mais forças...

_- Tem sim... Só que está vendo apenas trevas ao seu redor, e tem medo de continuar a lutar em meio a ela. Mas a força, Yuki, está dentro de seu coração. E você a sentirá no momento mais difícil de sua vida, quando aqueles que você ama precisarem de você..._

- Aqueles a quem eu amo... – repetiu ela sentindo o peito doer com a lembrança do que ocorrera a pouco na caverna – Quem eu amo já não precisa de mim...

_- Como sabe? _

- Eu sei – respondeu ela baixando os olhos para o chão – Heitaro já se acha adulto o suficiente para precisar de mim. E quanto a Sesshoumaru... eu ouvi da boca dele que não sou mais nada...

_- As palavras que saem pela boca nem sempre condizem com o que sente o coração, Yuki..._

- Não foram as palavras que me convenceram... – disse ela fechando os olhos ao lembrar-se do rosto de Sesshoumaru, mal-iluminado pela lua crescente, mostrando-se indignado com sua descoberta -... foi o olhar. Eu vi a raiva dele. Eu vi que ele realmente acreditou que eu o traí...

_- Talvez o amanhã traga a verdade aos olhos dele, menina. Então você poderá encará-lo e ver o que o realmente se esconde por trás do olhar daquele youkai. Mas não conseguirá ver esse momento se se permitir desistir de lutar e ficar nessa mata, Yuki. _

- Não vou sair daqui... – disse ela - Já não me interessa o que o amanhã possa trazer, seja bom ou ruim...

_- Si ficar aqui não descobrirá a verdade..._

- Eu não quero a verdade – disse Yuki levando as mãos aos ouvidos, esperando não escutar mais nada – Eu quero apenas ficar em paz!

_- Sua paz não chegará hoje, Yuki! – _a voz pareceu impacientar-se por um instante, mas logo voltou a seu tom calmo habitual –_ Infelizmente, se é seu desejo morrer, terá de esperar um bom tempo para isso. Então, ouça meu conselho e levante-se desse chão... Ainda há um longo caminho de sofrimento..._

- E devo me animar com essas palavras? – irritou-se Yuki com a voz feminina – Devo retornar à minha casa e aceitar que ainda passarei por tantas provações?

Um silêncio pareceu tomar conta da mata após o desabafo de Yuki. Ela chegou a pensar que finalmente havia afugentado aquela voz de vez.

_-...antes de finalmente encontrar sua felicidade... _– completou de forma paciente aquela tão amistosa voz – _Pense que não é apenas você que espera há muito para encontrar a felicidade. Agora, vamos, não quero que perca seu tempo aqui, Yuki, levante-se e continue a viver..._

A expressão de Yuki não demonstrava que ela se convencera com aquelas palavras. O olhar novamente voltado para o chão parecia demonstrar que ela estava decidida a ficar ali, à espera de uma morte que ela sabia que não viria tão cedo. Um suspiro profundo marcou a sutil reação. Ergueu o rosto e encarou as copas das árvores ao seu redor. Uma última lágrima escapou de um dos olhos, mas logo foi enxugada pelas mãos tremulas. Em seguida Yuki levantou-se devagar, olhando para os lados como se esperasse encontrar alguém para incentivá-la naquela decisão. A dona da voz serena que lhe dava conselhos talvez, ou quem sabe, aquele youkai a quem entregara o coração. Mas não havia ninguém... Olhou para o caminho de onde viera, onde Sesshoumaru ficara, relembrando mais uma vez aquele olhar frio. Se havia uma única consolação em tudo aquilo é que ela vira no fundo dos olhos dele que havia ódio suficiente para acabar com Hiko de vez.

Começou a caminhar na direção do vilarejo da sacerdotisa Hana. Não queria voltar para casa e deparar-se com a verdade que viria com o amanhecer. Tinha medo de descobrir como acabaria a luta entre Sesshoumaru e Hiko, e sabia que a velha sacerdotisa a acolheria com carinho enquanto a coragem para voltar para casa não chegasse.

"Só espero que fiquem bem..." pensou ao lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru e Heitaro "Embora tenha medo de que isso não seja possível...".

* * *

Asako parou desanimada. Olhou para o alto e percebeu que a noite não demoraria muito a terminar. Mesmo assim encontrar a rival em meio à mata não seria tarefa fácil.

"Seria bem mais fácil se eu pudesse pegá-la direto em sua casa..." pensou olhando para os lados e pensando aonde iria se fosse Yuki "Mas seria arriscar demais, pois Heitaro poderia chegar a qualquer momento... e tenho certeza de que ele não entregaria a irmã tão facilmente, mesmo ela tendo cometido um ato de traição tão grande".

Recostou-se numa árvore para descansar um pouco. Aproveitou para retirar de dentro do kimono o punhal que ganhara de Hiko. Até que não seria tão difícil enfiá-lo no peito da rival. Sorriu ao se imaginar fazendo isso, e nem percebeu que estava sendo observada de perto pela ultima pessoa que ela pretendia ver.

- Espero que não esteja pensando em fazer nenhuma tolice com esse punhal.

A voz firme de Sesshoumaru a assustou. Tanto que quase deixou cair a arma. Olhou para o youkai, parado alguns passos dela e congelou. Imaginou que Hiko acabaria com ele facilmente, mas agora estava ele ali, pronto para cobrar dela a traição que cometera.

- Como...? – a voz quase não saiu de tanto medo que sentia naquele momento – Não é possível...

- Imaginou que Hiko me mataria? – disse ele sem elevar a voz – Infelizmente você não me conhece o suficiente para saber que isso é impossível...

- Você o matou? – indagou ela ainda mais assustada – Matou Hiko e Heitaro...

- Ainda não... – respondeu ele, olhando para os lados, esperando não ter chegado tarde demais para impedir que Asako encontrasse Yuki – Onde ela está?

Asako não conseguiu conter o espanto com a ultima pergunta.

- Onde "ela" está? – repetiu ela – Então veio até aqui apenas para encontrar aquela infeliz?

- Não só ela... – respondeu sério – Mas antes de fazer com que você me esclareça tudo o que aconteceu, preciso me assegurar de que não tocou em Yuki.

- Ainda não... – ela respondeu de forma desafiadora.

Num gesto rápido Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e arrancou o punhal da mão de Asako. A única reação da jovem foi um grito tardio, quando o youkai já havia cravado a lâmina na árvore onde ela estava encostada, bem ao lado direito de sua cabeça, prendendo alguns fios de cabelo de Asako que em seguida foram cortados pelo fio da arma.

Ela o encarou apavorada. Os olhos antes dourados dele agora exibiam um vermelho demoníaco. Soube naquele instante que não deveria desafiá-lo.

- Como ousa...?

- Desista de encontrar Yuki – aconselhou ele afastando-se alguns passos, deixando-se acalmar antes de continuar a conversa – Não queira que eu te trate como aquele youkai miserável e covarde a quem você chama de mestre. Pois se ousar se colocar frente a frente com Yuki é exatamente da forma que a tratarei...

- Agora é bem visível seus sentimentos por aquela infeliz... – disse Asako afastando-se da árvore e observando o punhal preso ao caule – Mataria a única lembrança da mulher que o amou tanto por causa de Yuki...

- Você não é uma lembrança... – ele a interrompeu – Pode ser igual à Satsumi fisicamente, mas na verdade... você é apenas a marionete de um youkai covarde.

Asako o encarou furiosa.

- É isso mesmo que você é, Asako – continuou Sesshoumaru – A marionete de Hiko. E logo verá que ele não tem uso nenhum para você...

- Então eu serei livre...

- Não sonhe... – o youkai já não parecia comover-se com aquele rosto igual ao de sua Satsumi. Asako agora era sua inimiga, e a trataria como tal – Ele não dará liberdade a você.

- E o que acha que ele fará? – Asako tentava disfarçar seu medo diante do youkai – Acha que ele me matará, é isso?

- Para o seu próprio bem espero que você ache isso – respondeu ele – Assim evitará a todo custo voltar a encontrá-lo e poderá permanecer viva.

- Acha que eu fugiria do meu mestre? – ela exibiu um sorriso de satisfação ao falar a palavra "mestre" – Aposto que o incomoda saber que minha fidelidade a Hiko não diminuiu por conta de suas palavras, não é?

- Não... – disse Sesshoumaru - o que me incomoda é saber que Hiko usou alguém tão importante em minha vida num plano tão odioso.

- Está falando de quem, Sesshoumaru? – Asako indagou – Quem é essa pessoa importante? Seria mesmo Satsumi... ou é de Yuki que está falando? Pois aposto que nem você consegue mais responder essa questão.

Ele a encarou sério.

- Só sei que não é você essa pessoa... Asako – respondeu ele dando as costas e fazendo o mesmo caminho por onde viera.

Asako ficou parada, apenas observando o youkai que se afastava devagar. Assim que ele desapareceu de sua visão virou-se para retirar o punhal da árvore às suas costas.

- Se pensa que pouparei sua amada Yuki, Sesshoumaru... – disse ela fazendo força para arrancar a arma da madeira -... está muito enganado. Posso não acabar com ela com minhas próprias mãos, mas... – disse quase caindo ao retirar o punhal -... mas pode ter certeza de que contarei a Hiko tudo o que sei sobre ela.

* * *

Asako voltou ao local da luta e encontrou apenas Heitaro desacordado. Agachou-se ao lado do hanyou e o chacoalhou.

- Heitaro? – ela o chamou preocupada – Acorde!

O hanyou abriu os olhos devagar.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou olhando em volta – Onde está Hiko?

A lembrança do mestre parece ter acordado o hanyou de vez.

- Maldição! – esbravejou Heitaro se sentando – Onde ele está?

- Foi o que perguntei...

- Não falo de Hiko – explicou ele – Quero saber onde Sesshoumaru está?

- Ele se foi – respondeu Asako.

- Ele saiu em busca de Hiko?

- Não creio – respondeu ela – Aposto que ele está buscando por alguém um pouco mais importante.

- Preciso encontrar Hiko. Tenho a impressão de que ele não está bem.

- Eu também. Já me alivia saber que ele permanece vivo – disse ela – Assim poderei contar a ele tudo o que sei sobre Sesshoumaru e... - Asako encarou Heitaro e conteve a vontade de falar sobre a irmã dele – Bem, há muitas coisas que preciso contar a ele.

- E você, Asako? – perguntou o hanyou, passando a mão pelo rosto que ainda doía – Teve mais sorte que eu e Hiko?

Asako balançou a cabeça negando.

- Você não conseguiu matar a tal mulher? - disse Heitaro – Ou não teve coragem?

- Esqueça – disse ela – Venha! Vamos procurar por Hiko. Precisamos saber se ele está bem.

* * *

Sesshoumaru continuou a caminhar até encontrar a casa de Yuki. Olhou para a construção por alguns segundos antes de decidir adentrá-la de vez. Esperava encontrar Hiko lá dentro, escondendo-se, e acabaria de vez com a raça daquele maldito covarde. Ele não conseguiria fugir de novo. Sua única preocupação em invadir a casa do inimigo era a possibilidade de Yuki estar lá. Hiko não se sentiria envergonhado em usá-la como escudo se fosse necessário, tinha certeza. Mas esse era um risco que teria de correr. Não queria ter de esperar por mais um, dois, três dias até que o youkai o procurasse.

"Farei de tudo para que ele não a machuque..." disse a si mesmo pensando em Yuki.

Parou frente à porta. Se Hiko estivesse lá dentro certamente já teria sentido seu cheiro, e apesar de estar ferido já estaria à sua espera. Abriu a porta sem pressa, olhando para todos os lados da sala principal antes de enfim botar um pé dentro daquela casa que cheirava à perfume de mulher ao mesmo tempo em que uma aura de maldade parecia saturar o ambiente.

Caminhou até o corredor que levava a dois quartos lado a lado. O ouvido estava atento a qualquer ruído que significasse a presença de alguém, mas nada ouviu. Levou a mão até a porta do primeiro quarto. Deslizou a porta devagar, olhando por todo o aposento em busca de Hiko.

Vazio.

Já ia passar para o próximo quarto quando percebeu algo colocado num dos cantos. Só então percebeu que aquele não era apenas um quarto qualquer. Aquela peça de roupa dobrada e deixada no canto, já a havia visto. Entrou no cômodo, pequeno para uma construção de tal tamanho, e pegou a roupa de mulher no piso de madeira escura.

- Yuki... – sussurrou apertando o kimono negro com o que a vira a primeira vez -... então é aqui seu cativeiro...?

Observou com atenção os poucos detalhes do quarto. Nenhum móvel para enfeitá-lo. Apenas algumas roupas num dos cantos, um espelho um pouco mais baixo que ele e o futon onde a jovem dormia. Agachou-se ao lado do ultimo e passou a mão pelo tecido quase rústico da cama de Yuki. Pôde sentir o perfume dela por um momento. Mas logo o cheiro do youkai covarde que a maltratava também se fez presente. Ergueu-se irritado por imaginar as atrocidades que a jovem sofrera ali.

Isso o fez também se lembrar de que estava ali à procura do próprio Hiko. Deixou o quarto e saiu à procura do inimigo pelos outros cômodos da casa. Encontrou a "toca" do maldito animal, mas nenhum sinal dele. Hiko não havia retornado para a casa, senão o chão estaria com muitas marcas de sangue, dado os ferimentos que o youkai tinha sofrido.

"Onde aquele covarde se escondeu?" perguntou-se em pensamento antes de finalmente deixar a residência "E onde você está, Yuki?".

Não tinha respostas para nenhuma das duas respostas, mas pelo menos para a segunda podia arriscar um pouco mais. Decidiu ir até a casa da sacerdotisa Hana. Era um dos lugares prováveis onde Yuki poderia ter ido. Se ela não estivesse lá, procuraria então nas fontes termais. Apesar de toda a vontade de encontrá-la, não tinha tanta certeza do que falaria após tudo o que acontecera.

"Talvez eu não precise dizer nada..." pensou enquanto entrava na mata fechada, um caminho diferente, e bem mais rápido, do usado normalmente para chegar até o vilarejo da sacerdotisa "Preciso apenas saber que está bem...".

* * *

Yuki sentia-se perturbada. A sacerdotisa, que preparava um chá para ambas, notava a inquietação da jovem, que desde que chegara não havia dito uma palavra. Imaginava que mais uma vez a pobrezinha tivesse sido vitima de Hiko, por isso o ferimento na cabeça e a tristeza no rosto. Estava esperando que a própria Yuki começasse a falar, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando a viu levantar-se apressada.

- Preciso ir embora – disse Yuki – Não posso ficar aqui... preciso voltar para casa.

- Voltar para casa? – indagou Hana espantada – Se voltar agora Hiko continuará a maltratá-la...

- Não foi Hiko que me feriu dessa vez... – disse ela já abrindo a porta – Depois eu conto toda a história, sacerdotisa, mas no momento algo me diz que preciso voltar para casa.

- Eu não entendo... O que aconteceu? – perguntou vendo Yuki calçar as sandálias que estavam no exterior da casa, pronta para ir – Não vá...

- Perdoe tê-la incomodado no meio da madrugada, sacerdotisa... – disse já se afastando – Eu voltarei quando conseguir descobrir o que está acontecendo...

Yuki saiu ligeira. Não podia ficar à espera de noticias sobre como a luta entre Sesshoumaru e Hiko havia terminado. Algo em seu coração dizia que não precisava se preocupar com Sesshoumaru, que Hiko não era páreo para o youkai por quem se apaixonara, e que ele estaria bem. O que a preocupava mesmo era Heitaro. Sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha motivos para acabar com a vida do hanyou se ele ousasse enfrentá-lo, ainda mais depois do que ele fizera à Rin.

Caminhou apressada. Queria chegar em casa e encontrar o irmão ileso. Mas também tinha medo de chegar lá e encontrar alguém além de Heitaro. E se Hiko também estivesse lá? Teria de encarar a probabilidade de que Sesshoumaru não tivesse vencido a luta...

"Não! Não quero pensar nisso!" tentou afastar os maus pensamentos "Sesshoumaru é mais forte que Hiko... Meu coração me diz que ele jamais seria derrotado por um ser tão maldoso quanto Hiko...".

Sem perceber começava a apertar ainda mais o passo enquanto tentava desviar a imagem de um Sesshoumaru ferido de sua mente. Sem que ela percebesse também a noite começava a se despedir, e o céu começava a mudar sua tonalidade lentamente. Certamente chegaria em casa com o raiar do dia.

Parou um pouco para descansar, já que do vilarejo da sacerdotisa até sua casa era uma boa caminhada, ainda mais no ritmo acelerado que usara. Recostou-se numa árvore, imaginando se Sesshoumaru e Heitaro estariam bem. Infelizmente os dois não eram companheiros na mesma luta, eram rivais, e como tal, a chance do pior ter acontecido a um deles a fazia sentir-se ainda mais desesperada para chegar em casa.

Ia voltar a caminhar quando, para sua surpresa, escutou a voz de Heitaro ecoar pela mata.

- _Apresse-se!_ – reconheceu a voz do hanyou com facilidade.

Pensou em gritar pelo irmão e correr em sua direção, mas segurou-se ao concluir que ele só poderia estar falando com Hiko. E apesar de querer saber se o irmão estava mesmo bem, a possibilidade de encontrar o cruel youkai a paralisou.

"Se é com Hiko que ele está falando..." seu coração disparou com o simples pensamento de que Sesshoumaru poderia ter sido derrotado "Não pode ser...".

Seu espanto foi ainda maior do que encontrar o próprio Hiko quando escutou a resposta do acompanhante de Heitaro. Aquela voz, também a reconheceu de imediato, e a pessoa a quem ela pertencia estava bem mais próxima de onde ela, Yuki, estava parada descansando.

Escondeu-se e esperou para escutar um pouco mais da conversa, notando que Heitaro já se distanciava frente àquela inesperada companhia.

* * *

Asako caminhava sem muita vontade. Não queria acompanhar Heitaro até sua casa, onde poderia encontrar Yuki. Queria encontrar-se com Hiko sim, o mais rápido possível, mas somente com ele, sem a presença do hanyou irmão de Yuki junto. Queria contar a ele todas as historias da jovem de aparência inocente para o youkai e ver a reação dele. Yuki podia ter seu valor para Hiko, mas certamente ele não parecia o tipo que perdoa deslizes como o dela.

- Apresse-se, Asako! – chamou Heitaro já tomando uma boa distancia à frente.

- Já estou indo... – respondeu ela diminuindo ainda mais a velocidade.

- Temos de encontrar Hiko – continuou a caminhar o hanyou – Ele pode estar muito ferido e...

- Vá correndo na frente – disse ela – Use sua velocidade de youkai... eu o encontrarei depois...

- Não! – respondeu ele – Não posso correr o risco de deixá-la sozinha em meio à mata. E se Sesshoumaru a encontrar? Depois de descobrir sua traição ele não a perdoará...

Mal sabia Heitaro que Sesshoumaru já a encontrara. Ela não havia dito nada apenas porque se sentira humilhada quando ele a deixara viva. E tanto Heitaro como Hiko poderiam pensar que ela talvez tivesse implorado para que ele não a matasse. Não queria que eles pensassem isso. Faria com que ela parecesse fraca, coisa que estava disposta a mostrar que não era.

Olhou para o céu. A manhã seria linda. Não havia nenhuma nuvem na imensidão azul-royal. O dia seria melhor ainda se Hiko já tivesse acabado de vez com Sesshoumaru. Aí veria quais os planos do youkai para seu futuro. Quando voltou a olhar para frente Heitaro já não estava mais no seu campo de visão. Deu mais dois passos sem aumentar o ritmo para encontrar o hanyou. Mas logo seu caminho foi interrompido. Encarou assustada a pessoa que parara à sua frente. Justo agora que Heitaro estava por perto...

- Yuki... – sussurrou para a rival.

* * *

Sesshoumaru nem precisou chamar pela sacerdotisa. Ela estava parada em frente ao pequeno casebre onde vivia, como se já esperasse por ele. Antes que o youkai abrisse a boca ela já o fez.

- O que está acontecendo com Yuki?

- Onde ela está? – disse ele sério.

- Foi para a casa dela – respondeu Hana preocupada – Ela me procurou durante a madrugada, dizendo que não queria voltar mais para casa, e de repente mudou de idéia e saiu daqui justamente para voltar para lá...

- Quando ela saiu?

- Há pouco tempo... – respondeu a sacerdotisa.

- Se eu não tivesse tomado outro caminho... – disse Sesshoumaru -...talvez tivesse me encontrado com ela. Eu acabo de voltar da casa dela. Fui até lá na esperança de encontrar aquele youkai covarde e terminar minha luta com ele, mas não o encontrei. Queria ter encontrado também Yuki, mas... talvez seja até melhor que não a encontre tão cedo.

- Por que diz isso? – estranhou a sacerdotisa.

"Não sei o que dizer a ela..." respondeu à questão apenas no pensamento.

- O que aconteceu, afinal de contas, youkai? – perguntou Hana aproximando-se dele e encarando-o séria – Yuki estava ferida, mas disse que dessa vez não foi Hiko que a machucou... O que está acontecendo?

- Muitas coisas – respondeu ele dando as costas – Mas não tenho tempo nem vontade de contar a você, velha. Se encontrar Yuki, convença-a a permanecer aqui até que eu acabe de vez com Hiko.

* * *

Asako, que queria evitar ir até a casa de Heitaro justamente para não se encontrar com Yuki, engoliu seco quando viu a rival parar em seu caminho. A jovem encarou-a com seriedade por alguns segundos, mas logo baixou o olhar, como se não tivesse coragem suficiente para encarar Asako.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou tentando esconder o incômodo causado com tal encontro.

- Me diga que não era você... – a voz de Yuki saiu quase num sussurro.

- Hã? – Asako perguntou ainda ingenuamente, não sabendo do que a outra falava.

- Eu escutei você e Heitaro conversando... – revelou Yuki voltando a erguer os olhos e a encarar a rival – Mesmo sem querer, escutei algo que jamais imaginaria...

- Estava ouvindo minha conversa com seu irmão? – Asako perguntou contrariada – Não tem vergonha, não? Ficou escondida...

- Diga que não é verdade, Asako... – interrompeu Yuki mostrando que não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o que a rival achava de suas ações – Diga que não é você o trunfo que Hiko tinha...

Asako exibiu um meio sorriso de satisfação. Adoraria contar a verdade também à amante de Sesshoumaru e ver a cara de espanto dela.

- Tudo o que você escutou é verdade – disse ao ver a expressão do rosto de Yuki mudar, deixando-a boquiaberta – Fui eu quem levou Hiko até a caverna dos antepassados de Sesshoumaru.

Yuki quase caiu de joelhos no chão com a revelação. E Asako contava aquilo com uma expressão de alegria no rosto, como se saboreasse cada palavra que dizia.

- E você quase estragou meus planos... – continuou Asako - Se eu não a tivesse tirado do caminho por um tempo, você teria contado a Sesshoumaru o que Hiko planejava.

"Por isso ela me atacou quando pedi para que ela alertasse Sesshoumaru?" pensou Yuki "E minha ingenuidade em achar que ela estivesse preocupada com ele...".

- Mas não é irônico, Yuki, que no fim sua tentativa de ajudar Sesshoumaru o tenho feito se voltar justamente contra você? – Asako deixou escapar uma risada ao lembrar-se do modo como a rival fora escorraçada pelo youkai.

- Como pôde, Asako? – indagou Yuki com tristeza – Como pôde unir-se a Hiko para trair alguém como Sesshoumaru? Depois de todo o tempo que ele a esperou... O que ganhará com essa traição?

- Eu não me uni a Hiko – interrompeu Asako – Não me vendi como está sugerindo. Eu tenho minha honra, Yuki, e servi com fidelidade apenas ao meu mestre...

- Mestre? – Yuki parecia mais perdida diante de descobertas – De quem está falando?

- De Hiko, Yuki... Meu mestre e senhor é justamente Hiko.

- Impossível...

- Não sou a mulher que Sesshoumaru procurava, a tal Satsumi de que ele tanto falou a você, tenho certeza. Embora eu seja igual a ela em corpo e rosto, jamais possuí a alma dessa mulher. Fui criada por Hiko justamente para enganar Sesshoumaru... – Asako pareceu entediar-se um pouco com a explicação – Falar isso já está se tornando cansativo.

- Como...? Hiko não possui um poder tão grande...

- Hiko é inteligente, Yuki. Usou um mago apenas para transformar em realidade suas idéias. Meu mestre criou um plano perfeito, não acha? Pegou o que seria o maior sonho de Sesshoumaru e transformou-o em um pesadelo indescritível. Claro que ele também teve a ajuda de seu irmãozinho...

- Heitaro?

- Ele mesmo... Afinal, quem, senão Heitaro, poderia descobrir coisas sobre o passado de Sesshoumaru? Seu irmão, apesar de não parecer, tem um poder maravilhoso e também serviu muito bem ao mestre Hiko.

Yuki sabia do que Asako estava falando. Heitaro era mesmo o único capaz de descobrir a história de Sesshoumaru e Satsumi, usando seu poder de ver o passado de quem quisesse. Entristeceu-se ainda mais ao pensar que ela sempre o incentivara a usar esse poder, deixando de lado a espada e a violência que Hiko ensinava. O poder que ela julgava tão inofensivo causara mais ferimentos que a espada carregada pelo irmão.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... – exclamou caindo de joelhos no chão – Sesshoumaru não merece...

Enquanto Yuki tentava entender toda aquela terrível historia Asako parecia mais preocupada com a situação inesperada daquele momento. Olhou para o caminho por onde Heitaro havia ido, esperando que o hanyou não decidisse voltar e as encontrasse ali.

"Maldição" irritou-se em pensamento "Se Heitaro não estivesse tão próximo, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de cumprir de vez minha missão. Mataria essa infeliz e a deixaria jogada aqui. Assim, quando eles encontrassem o corpo dela, certamente pensariam que foi Sesshoumaru que a matou... Isso alimentaria ainda mais o ódio deles, principalmente o de Heitaro...".

A simples imagem em sua mente de tudo o que aconteceria a fez esboçar um sorriso. Olhou para Yuki, prostrada no chão, ainda sentindo o choque de toda a verdade. Levou a mão à faixa do kimono, onde o punhal dado por Hiko estava preso. Alisou o cabo repassando mais uma vez o plano.

"Não daria certo" concluiu tirando a mão da arma em sua cintura "Yuki certamente gritaria e mesmo distante o irmão a ouviria e viria correndo, e me encontraria com o punhal e o sangue dessa infeliz nas mãos...".

- Jamais imaginei que Hiko pudesse descer tanto para destruir seus inimigos... – comentou Yuki ainda abatida, o olhar voltado para o chão o tempo todo – Usar as lembranças de algo tão lindo como o sentimento de Sesshoumaru por Satsumi para tentar vencer uma luta tão sem propósito...

- Quanto sentimentalismo vindo de alguém que poderia lucrar com essa desilusão de Sesshoumaru – ironizou a rival – Esse sua tristeza é mesmo verdadeira ou é hipocrisia de sua parte? Não duvido que no fundo de sua alma esteja feliz por saber que a verdadeira Satsumi ainda não apareceu...

- O quê? – indignou-se Yuki levantando-se rapidamente e encarando Asako.

- Quem sabe você não pode aproveitar o pouco tempo que Sesshoumaru ainda tem, pois Hiko certamente não desistiu de matá-lo, e continuar a bancar a meretriz como estava fazendo antes de minha chegada...

- Oras, sua... – disse Yuki erguendo a mão com rapidez e acertando em cheio um tapa no rosto de Asako, que recuou dois passos e encarou a rival espantada.

- Vo-você... – disse levando a mão ao local que começava a arder – Você vai me pagar por isso! – disse enfurecida e avançando na direção de Yuki, empurrando-a – Quem você pensa que eu sou para fazer isso?

- Você não é nem a sombra da mulher que Sesshoumaru vem esperando... – disse Yuki avançando para cima de Asako como se a mesma coragem que se apoderara dela um tempo atrás, em frente à caverna, tivesse retornado. Agarrou o queixo da rival como se estivesse pronta para esbofeteá-la novamente, encarando-a com uma ira que nem sabia de onde surgia.

- Solte-me, sua miserável! – Asako controlou-se para não gritar diante da força que Yuki usava.

- Uma cobra traiçoeira como você não é digna dos sentimentos de Sesshoumaru – continuou Yuki, apertando ainda mais o rosto de Asako.

- E você nunca será! – a rival gritou, preocupando-se mais com seu bem-estar no momento do que com a possibilidade de Heitaro escutá-la e vir correndo.

Yuki parece ter voltado a si com aquela ultima frase. Parecia ter acordado de um feitiço e voltado a ser apenas a jovem frágil de antes, soltando a mão do rosto da rival e afastando-se com certo temor.

- Você sabe que é verdade, não é? – disse Asako furiosa, levando a mão ao queixo dolorido – Sabe que apesar de tudo que possa fazer, nada fará com Sesshoumaru ame a você, Yuki. Eu posso ser apenas um reflexo de Satsumi em um espelho, mas você... – Asako sorriu maldosamente com a conclusão que chegara -...você não é ninguém. Logo deixará de ser interessante para Sesshoumaru e voltará a ser apenas uma infeliz desconhecida, que sequer se parece com a mulher que ele realmente ama! E aí, quando finalmente tomar consciência disso, verá o quanto sua vida é realmente medíocre!

Yuki engoliu seco. As palavras de Asako pareciam conter veneno e entrar pelo seu corpo, ferindo-a em seu interior, sua alma. E sabia que só se sentia assim porque era tudo a mais pura verdade. O futuro que vislumbrou em apenas um segundo a fez ter certeza disso. Quanto tempo demoraria a tornar-se algo do passado para Sesshoumaru? Se ele vencesse Hiko, e seu coração não permitia que ela imaginasse o contrário, quanto tempo ainda teria ao lado do youkai? Duvidava até mesmo que voltasse a vê-lo novamente depois de tudo, o que dirá ter dele a atenção que já tivera.

Mas a tristeza estranhamente foi tomada por uma sensação de alegria que Yuki jamais sentira. Sentiu-se leve, como se de repente a possibilidade de tudo dar errado não fosse tão importante. Bastou lembrar-se de um único beijo do youkai. Bastou a simples lembrança do toque dos lábios dele nos seus para que se sentisse liberta de toda a dor que ainda poderia vir.

Um leve sorriso brotou em seu rosto, deixando Asako surpresa com aquela reação, por mais discreta que fosse.

- Parece que não a afeta saber que não passa de um passatempo – disse a rival irritada.

- Eu não me importo... – respondeu Yuki - Eu posso não ter o amor de Sesshoumaru, mas... o pouco que tive me fez renascer, e nada, nem ninguém fará meu coração esquecer da única pessoa que fez com que eu me sentisse viva.

- Você o ama tanto assim, Yuki? – Asako perguntou – Sesshoumaru a faz sentir-se assim tão viva?

- Sim, eu o amo...

- Que emocionante – disse a rival com escárnio – Vamos ver o quanto você vai se sentir viva quando eu contar desse seu amor todo por Sesshoumaru para Hiko.

Yuki sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer se Hiko descobrisse algo sobre ela e Sesshoumaru a fez perder o ar.

- Você não pode fazer isso... – sussurrou apavorada.

- Qual o problema? – riu Asako – Você já sabe que Hiko não te perdoará, não é?

Yuki balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não era nela que estava pensando no momento. Era em Heitaro. Se Hiko ficasse sabendo de tudo, vingaria-se primeiro no irmão, só então acabaria com sua vida.

- Eu lhe imploro – pediu Yuki baixando a cabeça.

- Implora? – Asako achava divertido o medo que a rival demonstrava – Você é mesmo patética! Implore a Hiko.

"Implore a Hiko". Aquela frase fez Yuki erguer a cabeça e encarar a rival novamente com um olhar diferente. Balançou a cabeça numa negação.

- Nunca mais... – disse, sem que Asako entendesse – Nunca mais implorarei nada a Hiko.

- Então não está com medo de que eu conte tudo a ele?

- Você não contará! – disse avançando na direção de Asako e apertando suas mãos em volta do pescoço da rival com força – Não vou deixar que você coloque a vida do meu irmão em perigo!

Asako tentava desesperadamente tirar as mãos de Yuki de seu pescoço, mas sem sucesso. Demorou até lembrar-se do punhal preso na cintura. Mas logo o pegou, e num gesto rápido, apenas para livrar-se do sufocamento, desferiu um golpe no ombro esquerdo de Yuki, que se afastou rápido com a dor que sentiu.

Yuki baixou os olhos para ver o que havia acontecido. Levou a mão ao ombro que sangrava, e depois voltou o olhar para Asako, que segurava o punhal.

- Parece que eu vou ter que sujar mesmo minhas mãos com seu sangue, sua maldita – disse Asako aproximando-se devagar de Yuki com o punhal apontado em sua direção.

Yuki não se moveu um passo sequer. Olhava para o punhal cada vez mais próximo de seu peito como se já tivesse visto aquela cena. Fechou os olhos à espera do golpe final de Asako.

Mas o golpe não veio. Alguns segundos se passaram sem que ela sequer abrisse os olhos. Só o fez quando escutou o som de algo caindo ao chão. Como se alguém acabasse de cair...

- O que... – perdeu a voz ao notar que quem caíra no chão era ninguém menos que Asako.

A rival estava de joelhos no chão, uma das mãos ainda segurava o punhal, mas a outra estava no pescoço. Segurou um grito de pavor ao ver o sangue espirrando com força entre os dedos de Asako.

Asako a encarava com ódio, deixando o punhal escapar entre os dedos assim como o sangue escapava de seu corpo sem dificuldade pelo corte feito no pescoço. Viu pena nos olhos da rival e odiou-a ainda mais. Por fim caiu aos pés de Yuki, fazendo-a recuar dois passos, apavorada.

Estava tão abalada que demorou a notar a pessoa parada poucos passos à sua frente, ainda ostentando a espada com que acabara de tirar a vida de Asako. Quando finalmente ergueu o rosto e viu quem era, caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar.

- Eu ouvi tudo – a voz serena fez com que Yuki chorasse com ainda mais força – Como pôde me trair dessa maneira, Yuki?

Não conseguiu responder. Sequer conseguiu encarar o irmão que estava ali parado. Ele ouvira toda a conversa, sabia de tudo sobre Sesshoumaru e ela, e certamente havia matado Asako apenas para protegê-la.

- Heitaro... meu irmão... – foi o que conseguiu balbuciar ao abrir os olhos e encarar o hanyou.

O dia acabava de começar. O irmão estava parado bem de frente para onde o sol estava se erguendo, e Yuki conseguiu ver o desgosto no olhar do jovem.

- Por favor, me perdoe... – disse ela tentando se levantar, mas sentindo o braço ferido doer ao apoiar-se nele -... eu jamais quis magoá-lo...

Heitaro não se comoveu com o ferimento que a irmã exibia. Instintivamente matara Asako quando a viu aproximar-se de Yuki com o punhal, mas no momento sentia raiva suficiente da irmã para não se incomodar com o sangue que banhava a roupa dela.

Limpou o sangue que estava na sua espada e guardou-a na cintura. Depois deu as costas à Yuki e começou a caminhar. Parou apenas para dizer uma ultima coisa.

- Entre você e Asako, eu escolhi matar Asako, Yuki... – disse ele – Mas deste momento em diante você já não é nada para mim...

Yuki não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Agora que sei que entregou seu coração àquele tal Sesshoumaru, espero que esteja disposta a morrer ao lado dele quando eu e o mestre Hiko acabarmos de vez com aquele miserável.

- Heitaro...

- Cale-se! – disse ele voltando a caminhar – Sorte a sua que eu não contarei a Hiko tudo o que ouvi aqui, pois eu me sinto envergonhado por sua traição... Sua desonra seria minha desonra, e também sei que Hiko não admitiria que você continuasse viva.

- Por favor, meu irmão... – disse ela vendo o hanyou desaparecer na mata fechada – Não faça isso comigo...

Sentiu o mundo acabar de vez. O choro agora já não era suficiente para expressar sua dor, então deixou escapar um grito antes de cair de vez no chão, lamentando o momento em que nascera. Queria sufocar-se nas próprias lágrimas e finalmente encontrar um pouco de paz no outro mundo. O modo como se sentiu fraca no momento seguinte a fez imaginar que conseguiria enfim morrer e deixar tudo para trás. A mente esvaziou-se e de repente já não sentia mais nada. Acabara por perder os sentidos por causa do ferimento no ombro e ficou caída no chão de terra bem ao lado do corpo de Asako.

* * *

Primeiro tinha sido o grito de Yuki que o chamara naquela direção. Depois foi o cheiro de sangue que o guiou. Não esperava ver nada de bom onde que quer que chegasse, mas de certa forma sentiu-se aliviado de ver que havia apenas uma pessoa morta naquele lugar.

- Asako...

Apesar de saber que aquela não era sua verdadeira Satsumi, a simples visão do corpo sem vida da jovem caído ao chão, com sangue espalhado à sua volta, fez seu coração acelerar. Lembrava-se com clareza do dia em que ouvira o ultimo suspiro de sua amada, ainda em seus braços, antes de finalmente morrer, como se tivesse ocorrido no dia anterior. E doía bem mais do que ele imaginara ver Asako, mesmo sendo apenas uma marionete de Hiko, morta daquela forma.

Agachou-se ao lado dela, e passou a mão pelo rosto, retirando os fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam a face.

- Apesar de tudo... – sussurrou ele -...foi bom rever seu rosto... – por fim levantou-se e afastou-se do corpo de Asako.

Esperou alguns segundos até que o corpo começasse a se transformar em uma fina areia, sendo carregado facilmente pelo vento que começara naquele instante. Já havia imaginado que não sobraria nada mesmo de Asako, já que ela havia sido criada por algum tipo de magia. Sobrara apenas o punhal que ela antes carregava, mas não deu atenção a ele.

Agora precisava voltar à realidade. Olhou um pouco para o lado, e foi aí que percebeu o tamanho do seu erro. Yuki não era apenas uma ilusão, era uma pessoa real e estava ali, ferida. E sabia que no fundo era sua culpa também que ela estivesse assim. O que havia dito a ela certamente a machucara mais do que aquele ferimento no ombro.

Aproximou-se devagar, e com todo cuidado pegou-a e colocou-a sobre o ombro. Usando sua velocidade de youkai rumou para o vilarejo da sacerdotisa Hana. Lá o ferimento de Yuki poderia ser tratado e ela se recuperaria em paz. Quanto ao seu ferimento estava tranqüilo, era capaz de suportar a dor e tudo mais para encontrar com o inimigo a quem acabara de declarar guerra.

"Isso mesmo" pensou consigo mesmo enquanto desviava de galhos pela mata fechada "É exatamente isso o que se tornou nossa luta, youkai: uma guerra!".

* * *

Heitaro andava sem rumo. Ainda sentia uma raiva tomando conta de si pelo que acabara de descobrir. Era quase inacreditável que tivesse escutado a própria irmã revelando para Asako que tinha sentimentos justo pelo ultima pessoa no mundo que poderia imaginar: seu inimigo.

- Mas que diabos? – parou irritado e dando um murro numa árvore à sua frente – Como isso é possível?

Quisera não ter voltado para buscar por Asako e ter se deparado com ela e Yuki discutindo sobre Sesshoumaru. Quisera não ter visto tudo aquilo, devia ter seguido em frente e continuado a procurar por Hiko.

"Então Yuki estaria morta..." pensou ao lembrar-se que só sacara sua espada para atacar Asako porque sentiu que sua irmã corria um risco enorme.

Balançou a cabeça em negação. Queria afastar os pensamentos, mas era impossível fingir que aquilo não era importante naquele momento.

- Se Hiko descobrir... – disse voltando a caminhar sem nenhum objetivo – Não sei como ele reagiria ao saber disso – parou mais uma vez, desta vez já se sentindo um pouco mais calmo – Ah, Yuki, por que isso está acontecendo? Por que trair sua única família, minha irmã?

Lembrou-se então que há pouco dissera que já não se preocuparia mais com ela. Olhou para trás, sentindo uma ponta de arrependimento por ter deixado Yuki visivelmente ferida e sozinha. Mas logo voltou a sentir-se traído.

- Não voltarei para ajudá-la, Yuki – disse ele voltando a caminhar para encontrar Hiko – Assim você verá o quanto você me magoou.

* * *

Hana abriu a porta e deixou que Sesshoumaru entrasse com Yuki desacordada sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. Pediu apenas a ele que a deixasse a sós com a jovem e tratou de preparar algumas ervas e curativos para o ferimento.

Sesshoumaru esperou por quase duas horas do lado de fora do casebre até que a sacerdotisa abrisse a porta e saísse.

- Ela ficará bem – Hana adiantou-se à pergunta do youkai, que demonstrava uma verdadeira preocupação em seu rosto – O corte no ombro não foi profundo e o ferimento que ela tinha na cabeça eu já havia colocado alguns ervas quando ela veio aqui de madrugada.

- Fico satisfeito de ouvir isso – respondeu Sesshoumaru em seu habitual tom frio.

- E quanto ao seu ferimento? – a sacerdotisa indagou – Não quer que eu o ajude?

- Não preciso de sua ajuda – disse ele – Preciso apenas que cuide de Yuki – disse começando a caminhar para a mata.

- Vai deixá-la aqui e ir atrás de Hiko?

- Exato.

- Nem esperará que ela acorde? – perguntou Hana colocando-se no caminho do youkai – Sinto que você tem muito a falar com ela, Sesshoumaru.

- Não agora...

- Não acha que ela precisará de você ao abrir os olhos?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada. Voltou o olhar para a casa da sacerdotisa e respirou profundamente. Ainda não sabia o que falar à Yuki, então seria muito mais útil ir atrás de Hiko de vez. Voltou a olhar a sacerdotisa à sua frente sem dizer nada.

- Já sei sua resposta... – disse ela passando por ele e retornando à sua casa.

* * *

Já passava do meio do dia quando Yuki finalmente despertou. Abriu os olhos devagar, e ao sentir uma pontada no ombro lembrou-se do ferimento. Pensou em sentar-se, mas uma voz serena a interrompeu.

- Fique quieta, Yuki – disse à sacerdotisa que estava ao seu lado – Senão seu ferimento se abrirá.

- Hana...? – ela estava confusa – Como vim parar aqui?

- "Ele" a trouxe – disse apontando para outra sala do pequeno casebre.

Yuki virou um pouco o rosto e sentiu o corpo tremer ao ver Sesshoumaru sentado calmamente no outro cômodo.

- Ele ficou esperando que você acordasse – disse Hana se levantando e caminhando para a porta – Tenho certeza de que vocês querem conversar sozinhos. Ficarei lá fora... – disse ela abrindo a porta e saindo, deixando os dois se encarando em silencio.

- Yuki, eu... – disse ele após o incomodo silêncio.

- Vá embora – Yuki o interrompeu e virou o rosto para o outro lado – Não há nada para conversarmos – ela tentou fingir uma mágoa com o youkai, mas era quase impossível.

Ele a escutou sem surpreender-se com suas palavras. Se alguém tinha o direito de ficar irritada, magoada com ele era Yuki. Mas não se levantaria e iria embora tão facilmente.

- Mesmo que não queira minha presença, Yuki... - disse ele calmo -...eu permanecerei aqui. Eu preciso ficar aqui... ao seu lado.

- Não. Não precisa ficar ao meu lado – disse ela – Não é o seu destino, Sesshoumaru...

- Como pode saber?

Ela virou-se e o encarou com frieza.

- Porque seu destino ainda é encontrar Satsumi – respondeu séria – E não a encontrará enquanto estiver ao meu lado... Eu não deixarei que a encontre, porque eu o amo o suficiente para fazer de tudo para que se desvie do caminho que o leve à ela. Então vá embora enquanto pode...

- É o que quer? – perguntou ele.

- É só o que quero... – disse Yuki virando-se novamente e começando a chorar escondida debaixo do lençol.

Após alguns minutos escutando o choro que a jovem tentava em vão esconder dele, Sesshoumaru se levantou e caminhou devagar até a porta.

- Adeus, Yuki – disse ele abrindo a porta e saindo.

- Adeus... – foi só o que conseguiu responder Yuki.


	17. Arriscarse ou renderse!

**_Arriscar-se ou render-se!_**

"_- Não. Não precisa ficar ao meu lado – disse ela – Não é o seu destino, Sesshoumaru..._

_- Como pode saber?_

_Ela virou-se e o encarou com frieza._

_- Porque seu destino ainda é encontrar Satsumi – respondeu séria – E não a encontrará enquanto estiver ao meu lado... Eu não deixarei que a encontre, porque eu o amo o suficiente para fazer de tudo para que se desvie do caminho que o leve à ela. Então vá embora enquanto pode..._

_- É o que quer? – perguntou ele._

_- É só o que quero... – disse Yuki virando-se novamente e começando a chorar escondida debaixo do lençol._

_Após alguns minutos escutando o choro que a jovem tentava em vão esconder dele, Sesshoumaru se levantou e caminhou devagar até a porta. _

_- Adeus, Yuki – disse ele abrindo a porta e saindo._

_- Adeus... – foi só o que conseguiu responder Yuki".

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta atrás de si e esperou por um breve momento. Sua intuição dizia que logo Yuki chamaria seu nome, e ele precisava estar por perto para ouvir a voz tão fraca da sofrida jovem e ajudá-la.

"Mentiroso..." sua mente logo o contrariou.

A verdade é que queria que ela o chamasse, mas não porque "ela" precisava dele. O fato é que ele é quem precisava dela. A conclusão de que era "ele" quem não queria que aquele adeus fosse definitivo o fez se sentir impotente. Podia matar um inimigo com o simples mover da mão, mas não podia fingir a si mesmo que aquele adeus não fora um golpe pelo qual ele não esperava.

"Também, o que devia esperar?" perguntou-se finalmente afastando-se da porta e começando seu caminho para longe de Yuki "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ela deveria ao menos me odiar tanto quanto àquele youkai covarde chamado Hiko. Mas... ainda assim, ela não me odeia. Preferiu mandar-me embora para que eu pudesse continuar com minha busca por Satsumi, mesmo admitindo o que sente por mim...".

Deparou-se com uma duvida que o fez conter os passos por um momento. A questão que veio à sua mente foi tão inesperada quanto o adeus de Yuki.

"Mas eu... ainda anseio por reencontrar Satsumi?".

Recusou-se a dar uma resposta àquela questão. Pela primeira vez em sua longa vida preferia ser ignorante quanto ao que o atormentava. Pois no fundo de sua alma sabia que a resposta não era aquela que ele sempre imaginou.

Yuki e Satsumi pareciam ter a mesma importância para ele naquele momento. As duas lhe proporcionavam uma paz de espírito que poucas vezes sentira na vida. As duas também dividiam o calor de seus corpos com ele de uma forma que nenhuma outra mulher conseguiria fazer.

Só desviou-se destes pensamentos quando notou a sacerdotisa correndo para alcançá-lo.

- Mas o que... – disse ela recuperando o fôlego ao parar ao lado do youkai.

- Não pergunte – ele a interrompeu, voltando a caminhar e logo desaparecendo na mata.

Para Hana só restou a esperança de que pelo menos Yuki quisesse acabar com um pouco de suas duvidas sobre o que acontecera na noite passada.

* * *

Yuki retirou o lençol que cobria seu rosto e voltou o olhar para a porta. O aposento agora estava tão silencioso que ela conseguia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração. 

"Ele se foi..." a conclusão em seu pensamento foi tão dolorosa que chegou a se arrepender por alguns segundos e quis gritar pelo nome do youkai que acabara de sair e pedir a ele que não fosse embora.

Mas não o fez. Sentiu-se desmoronar por dentro, mas não gritou por Sesshoumaru. Não podia fazer isso, mesmo que ainda não fosse tarde demais. Mesmo que ele ainda estivesse do outro lado da porta.

Ficou remoendo cada palavra dita na curta conversa que acabaram de ter.

"_- Adeus, Yuki"_

"_- Adeus..."_

Não queria ter dito aquele adeus, mas disse. Precisava ter dito... e o dissera. De forma fria e definitiva, como deveria ser.

"_- Adeus..."._

A dor que começava a sentir naquele pequeno espaço de tempo que se passara desde que Sesshoumaru saíra pela porta já dizia a ela quanto sofrimento ainda havia pela frente. Queria poder odiá-lo por não ter acreditado nas palavras dela, mas já era tarde demais para encontrar no coração espaço para qualquer sentimento pelo youkai que não fosse amor. E seu ódio se concentrava apenas na pessoa que levara tudo aquilo a acontecer: Hiko.

Notou que seu corpo começara a tremer com a simples conclusão de que o maldito ainda vivia. Nem Heitaro, nem Sesshoumaru e nem mesmo Asako haviam dito o que ela tanto queria ouvir. Nenhum deles dissera que finalmente aquele ser monstruoso havia morrido.

E algo em sua alma a fazia temer pelos dias que se seguiriam. Parecia até mesmo sentir o cheiro do sangue que estava prestes a ser derramado nos próximos e dolorosos dias.

Uma dor insuportável na parte baixa das costas obrigou-a se curvar e deixar escapar um grito da garganta. A sacerdotisa, que acabara de abrir a porta, correu em seu socorro.

- O que foi, Yuki? – perguntou preocupada – Está sentindo dor no ferimento do ombro?

Yuki não conseguia responder. Até mesmo respirar causava ainda mais dor, então prendeu o ar nos pulmões enquanto sentia as costas arderem. Apenas levou a mão ao local, e a sacerdotisa teve dificuldade para rasgar a roupa da jovem para ver se era algum outro ferimento que passara desapercebido.

- Mas... o que está acontecendo? – perguntou-se ao notar que o local da dor era justamente o lugar onde Yuki tinha a cicatriz conseguida na infância.

Mas para seu espanto o ferimento parecia ter sido causado naquele instante. A queimadura estava ali, como se alguém tivesse acabado de colocar um ferro em brasa no corpo de Yuki como haviam feito há muitos anos atrás.

Abraçou a jovem com força, esperando que a dor diminuísse um pouco antes de tentar alguma coisa.

- Isso é um sinal, Yuki... – sussurrou para a jovem, mesmo sabendo que no momento ela não a escutava tamanha a dor que sentia – É um sinal, eu sei... Só não sei dizer se é algo bom ou ruim que está para acontecer.

* * *

Heitaro já estava se cansando de andar à procura de Hiko. Tinha ido até sua casa e constatara que ele não havia passado por lá. Mas seu olfato logo reconheceu que um visitante tinha ido até lá enquanto eles não estavam: Sesshoumaru. 

"O que aquele miserável queria lá?" perguntava-se enquanto continuava a caminhar sob o sol escaldante do meio-dia "Estava procurando por Hiko, ou era atrás de Yuki que estava?".

Sentia-se mais irado ao imaginar que ele fora até lá por causa de sua irmã. Sentia-se revoltado de pensar que Yuki havia traído seu próprio sangue por causa de um youkai desconhecido. Lembrar-se dela admitindo para Asako que amava Sesshoumaru começava a fazer sua mente criar situações que jamais imaginaria se não estivesse com o sangue fervendo de ódio.

"Eu devia ter deixado Asako matá-la, minha irmã..." pensou enquanto avançava pela mata sem prestar atenção ao caminho "Isso limparia sua desonra e quem sabe até não teria mais efeito sobre Sesshoumaru do que a morte da própria Asako...".

Levou as mãos à cabeça como se esta doesse. Precisava parar de pensar em Yuki e no inimigo por um momento, e começar a pensar onde Hiko poderia ter ido.

- Maldição, Hiko! – pela primeira vez desde que conhecera o youkai sentia-se irritado com ele – Onde você está?

Resolveu procurar pelo mestre próximo aos vilarejos. Sabia que Hiko costumava passar um bom tempo observando de longe os moradores, escolhendo suas presas. Certamente ele precisaria de muitas almas para poder tornar sua espada novamente poderosa e também do sangue dos infelizes se estivesse muito ferido.

Apressou o passo. Precisava encontrar o mestre o mais rápido possível, assim logo poderiam procurar Sesshoumaru e acabar de vez com a vida do infeliz. Quanto à Yuki, pensaria no que fazer depois. Só precisava tomar cuidado para que Hiko não descobrisse nada, já que sabia que o youkai não seria nada misericordioso com sua irmã.

* * *

Rin bufava, andando de um lado para o outro, entediada com o lugar onde estavam. Não havia nada para se fazer, e até que Sesshoumaru retornasse, eles teriam de ficar ali. 

- Senhor Jaken? – ela chamou pelo pequeno servo que fingiu não a escutar – SENHOR JAKEN? – gritou por fim.

- O que você quer? – ele respondeu irritado com o grito da menina.

- Não acha melhor voltarmos para procurar o amo Sesshoumaru?

- Você por um acaso é surda? – respondeu Jaken com má vontade – Não ouviu o amo ordenando que ficássemos aqui até sua volta?

- Mas esse lugar é muito chato – reclamou Rin voltando a remexer a terra com que brincava – Eu queria poder voltar naquelas fontes termais e...

- O amo Sesshoumaru lutando e você preocupada com banhos quentes. Humpf!

- Eu também estou preocupada com outra pessoa, senhor Jaken – disse a menina.

- Com quem? Com Asako? – estranhou o servo.

- Hã? – Rin o olhou como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar de uma tal de Asako – Ah, sim, Asako... – sorriu de forma sincera, demonstrando que nem tinha passado por sua cabeça a tal mulher – Não, estou falando da srta Yuki. Eu queria saber se ela está bem e...

- Deixa o amo Sesshoumaru saber que você nem se importa com aquela nova humana que ele encontrou não sei onde – disse o pequeno youkai em tom ameaçador.

- E o senhor se importa com ela, Jaken? – indagou ingenuamente a criança.

- É óbvio que não!

- Então... parece que estamos quites – disse ela se levantando e rindo da cara de paspalho que Jaken fez – Se você contar sobre mim... eu conto sobre você!

- Diabinha... – resmungou o servo dando as costas para a garota.

* * *

Sesshoumaru analisou a entrada da caverna, tentando encontrar disposição e paciência para retirar o amontoado de pedras que deslizou durante a luta com Hiko. Poderia usar a Toukijin e num único golpe transformar em pó as rochas que impediam a entrada, mas preferiu dar as costas ao local e procurar outro lugar para ficar. 

"Talvez seja melhor assim" pensou "Um lugar tão belo poderia um dia ser descoberto por outras pessoas que não o merecem. Fico satisfeito de ter conhecido o lugar de meus antepassados, e me alegra saber que agora ele é um paraíso intocável".

Caminhou sem pressa por um bom tempo. Não podia fazer nada além de esperar novamente que o inimigo aparecesse de surpresa, pronto para levar mais uma surra.

"E uma surra definitiva, espero" continuava pensando na ultima luta quando seu olhar fixou-se em algo que o fez parar de andar.

Permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, até que tivesse certeza de que era mesmo o pensava. Aproximou-se devagar, como se de repente o tal objeto de tamanha fascinação fosse sair dali correndo. Foram exatos oito passos até colocar-se lado a lado com aquela delicada flor amarela. Agachou-se e pegou a flor com cuidado, deixando um meio sorriso aparecer no rosto que nos últimos dias só demonstrava raiva e indiferença.

- Narciso... – comentou consigo mesmo, passando o olhar em volta para ver se encontrava mais – Parece que você é o único por aqui...

O solitário narciso estava aos pés de uma frondosa árvore. Sentou-se recostado nela, aproveitando a sombra que atenuava um pouco do calor que fazia. Ficou com a flor na mão, olhando-a como se esperasse dela alguma reação além de balançar um pouco com a brisa fraca. Depois a colocou sobre o colo e levou a mão ao interior da roupa, retirando a faixa de seda azul, partida em duas, e juntando-a ao narciso.

Passou a mão pelos itens com o cuidado com que faria se invés de apenas aquelas lembranças estivesse o rosto de sua amada Satsumi. No mesmo momento sentiu-se incomodado por lembrar-se também de Yuki. Como negar que Yuki agora tomava conta do seu pensamento. Satsumi podia estar guardada no coração, mas era a jovem de olhos acinzentados e pele branca como a própria neve que parecia tomar conta do resto de seu corpo.

- Perdoe-me, Satsumi... – sussurrou enquanto acariciava a faixa em seu colo – Perdoe-me por ter permitido que isso acontecesse. Sinto muito por ter que admitir isso diante dessa faixa que me deu como prova de um amor eterno, mas não posso mais negar... Sinto por Yuki o mesmo que sentia por você. E se dei ao sentimento que tinha por você o nome de amor, não posso ser injusto agora e negar que sinto o mesmo por ela...

Deu uma pausa nas palavras e respirou profundamente. O que tinha a confessar em seguida tinha de ser feito apenas em pensamento, pois não ousaria falar aquelas palavras jamais.

"Estes dias me fazem temer reencontrá-la, Satsumi... pois não sei o que meu coração escolheria".

Guardou a faixa novamente e levantou-se, levando o narciso na mão enquanto voltava a caminhar. Apesar de toda confusão que havia em seu coração, tinha em mente a certeza do que deveria fazer.

"Enquanto eu não o matar, Hiko, não terei o mínimo de paz em minha alma...".

* * *

A dor passara da mesma forma que começara: instantaneamente. Yuki ainda estava abraçada à sacerdotisa quando voltou a respirar sem dificuldade, já sem sentir nada na parte baixa das costas. Soltou-se dos braços de Hana e encarou-a assustada. 

- Passou... – disse com a voz baixa – A dor... não a sinto mais.

A sacerdotisa logo procurou pela queimadura nas costas de Yuki, mas encontrou apenas a cicatriz antiga, o que a fez ficar espantada.

- Eu estava apenas sonhando, sacerdotisa? – indagou Yuki, confusa, levando a mão às costas e relembrando da dor que acabara de sentir – Eu poderia jurar que mais uma vez me marcavam com aquele ferro em brasa...

- Só sei que não é um sonho porque é impossível que nós duas o tenhamos ao mesmo tempo – respondeu Hana sem entender nada do que acontecera – E garanto também que vi o ferimento em suas costas, real demais para um sonho, criança. Repito o que disse, isso só pode ser um sinal...

- Acho que sim... – disse Yuki voltando a deitar-se, e voltando a sentir apenas a dor no ombro esquerdo – Por isso "ela" me dizia para estar preparada...

- "Ela"? – Hana estranhou – Ela quem?

Yuki balançou a cabeça demonstrando que não sabia. Apenas tinha ouvido a voz durante o tempo em que sentia aquela dor insuportável. Nem mesmo podia garantir que a voz era a mesma que ouvia em sua mente pedindo para que ela tivesse coragem.

- "O fim se aproxima..." – repetiu o que ouvira – Foi só o que "ela" me disse...

Hana levou a mão à testa de Yuki. Sim, a jovem estava com um pouco de febre, mas não o suficiente para causar alucinações. E até onde sabia alucinação não passava de uma pessoa para outra.

- Eu não entendo mais nada... – disse a sacerdotisa se levantando com dificuldade – Vou preparar um chá, quem sabe isso nos ajude um pouco a se acalmar.

- Obrigada, sacerdotisa, por cuidar de mim... Nem sei como pagar por sua bondade sem tamanho.

- Se você me contar o que aconteceu entre você e Sesshoumaru já terei recebido um bom pagamento – disse a velha pegando algumas folhas secas num cesto – Mas se não quiser me contar, saiba que cuidar de você é como cuidar de uma filha: Me deixa triste, por vê-la sofrendo, mas também me enche de orgulho, pois sei que deposita em mim a mesma confiança que teria numa mãe.

O sorriso sincero de Hana deixava Yuki confortável. Certamente ia contar a ela tudo o que acontecera. Hana era a única pessoa no mundo para quem podia revelar todas as dores que sentia naquele momento. Principalmente a dor de ter dado adeus ao youkai que percebia estar amando.

- Vou adoçar o chá com mel, pois sua cara mostra que vamos precisar de algo bem doce para diminuir um pouco da tristeza que essa historia certamente nos trará...

* * *

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Heitaro finalmente encontrou Hiko. Na verdade tinha sido o contrario, já que Hiko estava empoleirado no alto de uma árvore numa mata próxima a um dos vilarejos. O youkai o chamara com um assovio que ele logo reconheceu. Não conseguiu esconder sua cara de surpresa por ver o mestre escondido em meio às folhas. 

- O que está fazendo aí no alto? – indagou, mas logo notou que preferia não saber a resposta se Hiko admitisse estar se escondendo.

- Esperando...

- Esperando? – repetiu o hanyou, olhando para o vilarejo para ver se algum morador se aproximava. – Está pensando em matar alguém?

- Não qualquer um... – Hiko respondia sem tirar os olhos do vilarejo – Tem que ser alguém especial.

Heitaro chegou mais perto da árvore, pensando em subir e ficar em vigilância junto ao mestre, mas este logo notou sua intenção.

- Se você subir aqui eu o mato – falou com a voz firme, que fez o hanyou estremecer.

- O quê?

- Fique aí embaixo... E fique quieto.

Da posição de onde Heitaro estava era possível apenas ver o corpo curvado de Hiko de perfil. Apesar da raiva que o youkai demonstrava, ele parecia estar bem. Mas foi só o jovem hanyou dar dois passos mais à frente e notar que a raiva do mestre tinha um bom motivo.

"Como é possível?" controlou sua surpresa ao perceber o extenso ferimento que começava no rosto de Hiko e descia pelo pescoço, depois pelo tórax onde a roupa estava estraçalhada.

Como Hiko estava agachado era impossível ver se o ferimento se estendia ainda mais. Voltou a olhar para o rosto do mestre, e notou que por pouco ele não tivera o olho esquerdo arrancado.

- Está me olhando com pena, Heitaro? – Hiko olhou para baixo, encarando o hanyou e exibindo o ferimento de vez – Espero que não, pois no momento minha raiva me faria arrancar sua cabeça com um único golpe se disser que sente pena de mim.

- Não... não é isso, mestre – Heitaro tentou explicar-se – Jamais sentiria pena do senhor... Pena é para os fracos e...

- Cale a boca – interrompeu Hiko entediado levando a mão à espada que estava ao seu lado e jogando-a para o hanyou – Sinta!

Heitaro pegou a espada e logo notou a leveza da arma. Se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos o que Sesshoumaru fizera, jamais acreditaria que as almas presas na espada haviam desaparecido num piscar de olhos.

- Não sobrou nem mesmo uma única alma presa aqui... – comentou Heitaro espantado em sequer enxergar uma lembrança qualquer de uma alma usando seu poder.

- Exatamente... – disse Hiko finalmente descendo da árvore num salto rápido e tomando a espada da mão do hanyou – Aquele maldito libertou todas elas... todas as almas que eu juntei por décadas... E por conseqüência me deixou sem defesa durante a luta.

- Mas você tem outros poderes – lembrou-se Heitaro – Suas serpentes de fogo...

- São brincadeiras de criança comparado ao poder de minha espada – respondeu Hiko guardando a arma na cintura e levando a mão ao rosto – Enquanto eu estava soterrado por aquelas rochas eu percebi que usar apenas magias como essa não me fariam derrotar Sesshoumaru.

- Por isso você... – Heitaro não sabia ao certo como chamar o sumiço de Hiko durante a luta.

- Fugi? – Hiko o encarou com um ódio mortal – Era essa a palavra que queria usar, hanyou?

- Não, eu...

- Esqueça! – impacientou-se – Não preciso ficar esclarecendo nada a você. Agora preciso apenas juntar o máximo de almas possíveis novamente na minha espada. Para isso vou precisar da sua ajuda e a de Asako? Onde ela está?

Heitaro congelou com a pergunta. Hiko o encarava com uma expressão de que queria uma resposta rápida.

- Ela... bem, Asako está morta – respondeu por fim.

- Morta? – Hiko parecia surpreso, mas não emocionado com tal noticia – Sesshoumaru teve sangue-frio de acabar com a infeliz mesmo ela sendo a imagem de sua amada...

- Não foi ele... – Heitaro já tinha decidido que contaria a maior parte da verdadeira historia – Eu a matei...

- Você? – o ar do youkai agora era de incredulidade – Você matou Asako?

- Sim, senhor...

- Por quê? – indagou com certa curiosidade.

- Perdoe-me, Hiko, eu sei que não devia...

- Pouco me importo com Asako, Heitaro – interrompeu ele – Melhor para mim que ela já esteja morta. Assim me poupa o trabalho de ter que matá-la eu mesmo. Ainda se ela tivesse uma alma que pudesse ser absorvida por minha espada para ajudar em algo... Mas o que me deixa interessado é o fato de você, justo você, tê-la matado.

- Foi preciso, senhor...

- Conte logo!

- Ela nos traiu – mentiu Heitaro – Ela disse que não teve coragem de matar a amante de Sesshoumaru.

- E isso é uma traição? Espera o quê de uma mulher? Mesmo sem alma ela devia ser tão sensível com a vida alheia quanto sua irmã.

Heitaro franziu a testa ao lembrar-se da irmã.

- Isso não justifica tê-la matado... – continuou Hiko enquanto voltava a prestar atenção no vilarejo – Ela ainda podia servir de diversão para você...

- Não tinha interesse nela dessa forma.

- Que bobagem... Acho que matá-la foi um pouco demais. Bastava você mesmo ir até a amante de Sesshoumaru e matá-la. Fácil, fácil.

Heitaro baixou a cabeça envergonhado. Se Hiko imaginasse que essa tal amante não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Yuki...

- Asako ajudou a amante a fugir – o hanyou voltou a mentir para poder tornar a historia mais crível – Isso para mim se chama traição... e eu não perdôo traições, meu senhor – agora mentia sobre si mesmo.

- Que seja... – Hiko já não estava interessado na conversa do hanyou ao seu lado – Olhe! – disse apontando para o vilarejo – É esse tipo de pessoa especial que minha espada necessita para reunir pelo menos uma boa parte de sua força.

Heitaro viu sem surpresa as crianças que brincavam, alheias ao fato de que dois youkais estavam por perto, sondando e pensando em como lhes roubar a vida.

- Crianças... – disse Hiko levando a mão ao cabo da espada – O poder da alma delas é grande e puro o bastante para valer por três ou quatro humanos crescidos. Se eu conseguir pelo menos uma dúzia delas...

Heitaro parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto Hiko se deliciava ao imaginar cada pescoço cortado daquelas indefesas criaturas. No momento só pensava na sua pequena participação na vingança de Hiko contra Sesshoumaru.

- Você me ajudará e pegar essas crianças, não é, Heitaro? – era muito mais uma ordem de Hiko do que uma pergunta.

- Claro... – disse ainda pensativo – Quantas o senhor quiser. E ainda trarei uma criança em especial.

- Quem? – Hiko sorriu ao dar-se conta de quem o hanyou falava – Aquela garotinha que acompanha Sesshoumaru?

- Ela mesma – Heitaro devolveu o sorriso – Quero ver como ele ficará quando você contar que a alma daquela menininha está dentro de sua espada.

- Ótima idéia, hanyou – disse Hiko passando a mão pelo rosto ferido – Pena que não podemos também ter a alma da amante dele... Seria o fim perfeito.

- Infelizmente... não podemos ter essa alma – respondeu Heitaro ficando sério novamente – Mas acredito que essa mulher... essa infeliz... terá seu castigo com o tempo.

- Que seja... Agora vamos voltar para casa. Não quero mais perder meu tempo aqui.

- Sesshoumaru esteve lá... – Heitaro disse baixo, como se tivesse medo da reação do mestre ao descobrir isso.

- Então ele chegou a esse ponto? Invadir apenas para me procurar?

- Ele certamente voltará a fazer isso...

- Não se preocupe – disse Hiko sossegado – Nós podemos sentir o cheiro dele de longe e nos preparar para recebê-lo se ele ousar voltar lá. Ele não tem a mesma sorte – disse passando a mão pelo pingente pendurado no pescoço - E quanto à sua irmã? Ela deve ter ficado aterrorizada com a visita inesperada – Hiko sentia até um pouco de prazer em imaginar Yuki com medo, isso era seu maior estimulante – Ele não mexeu com ela, mexeu?

- Não... Yuki não estava em casa.

- Menos mal... – disse lembrando-se que na noite seguinte a lua estaria completamente cheia – "Mas espero que se lembre que eu tenho um uso para você amanhã, Yuki. É melhor que esteja em casa, senão não imagino o que eu posso fazer com seu irmãozinho enquanto ele está na forma humana" – esse ultimo pensamento o fez sentir-se ainda mais animado.

* * *

A sacerdotisa ouviu a narrativa de Yuki, sendo que em poucos momentos ousou interrompê-la. Notou que a jovem havia se mostrado muito magoada enquanto falava do engano cometido por Sesshoumaru ao pensar que ela havia levado Hiko até ele. Isso tornava claro o motivo pelo qual a conversa dos dois havia sido tão rápida. 

- Então... – disse terminando de beber seu chá -...essa tal Asako nada mais era que uma cria de Hiko?

- Sim – respondeu Yuki – Eu imagino que Sesshoumaru esteja sofrendo muito após tudo isso. Em pouco tempo ele reencontrou a felicidade e a perdeu novamente, tudo por culpa da mente doentia de Hiko. E o pior é imaginar o que ele sentiu ao encontrar Asako morta, já que ela estava ao meu lado.

- Talvez isso tenha sido um alivio para ele – comentou Hana, recebendo um olhar de reprovação por parte de Yuki – Não me olhe assim. Acredito que para ele deve ter sido bem mais fácil aceitar a morte dela do que ter visto você ferida.

- Impossível... – discordou a jovem que finalmente resolvera beber o chá à sua frente.

- Ele sabia que Asako era apenas uma farsa, Yuki – explicou-se a sacerdotisa – Com isso ele ainda tem esperanças de encontrar Satsumi. Mas quanto a você? Se Asako tivesse conseguido matá-la, Yuki, não acha que ele sofreria muito mais?

- Não creio que eu tenha tanta importância assim...

- Mas tem – falou Hana com certa convicção – Caso contrario o youkai não teria perdido seu tempo trazendo-a até aqui e exigindo que eu fizesse o máximo para ajudá-la.

Um leve sorriso no rosto de Yuki demonstrava que aquela noticia a tinha deixado feliz. Mas logo se desfez do sentimento, já que devia se lembrar que acabara de dar adeus a Sesshoumaru, e prometeu a si mesma que faria de tudo para esquecê-lo.

- É triste que você o tenha mandado embora – continuou a sacerdotisa – Por que você deseja abrir mão da única boa que teve em toda sua vida até hoje?

Yuki olhou para o recipiente com chá que segurava. Parecia ver alguma imagem no liquido já morno, tamanha sua concentração.

- Não posso desviar Sesshoumaru de sua busca – respondeu por fim – Ele quer... e precisa encontrar a verdade que tanto procura. De alguma forma eu sei que não demorará até que ele a encontre...

A sacerdotisa calou-se diante das palavras de Yuki. Os últimos acontecimentos mostravam bem que aquela historia finalmente chegaria a um fim.

"_O fim se aproxima..."_ tinha sido essa a frase que Yuki dissera ter ouvido no momento em que sentia dor em sua cicatriz nas costas. _"Foi só o que __**ela**__ me disse..."._

Sim, aquilo fazia sentido. "Ela", a quem Yuki se referiu, tinha certeza de que era mesmo "sua senhora".

"Demorou, mas finalmente seu trabalho está chegando ao fim, minha nobre senhora" pensou olhando pela porta entreaberta e tentando imaginar se "ela" as observava naquele momento "Isso a deixará muito feliz, não é?".

Voltou-se para Yuki, que agora fixava o olhar na roupa manchada de sangue e rasgada.

- Amanhã cedo irei até sua casa buscar outras roupas para você – disse Hana – Sei que não deseja voltar lá tão cedo, e nem está em condições para isso.

- Obrigada, sacerdotisa – disse ela – Confesso que não conseguiria ir até lá mesmo se estivesse bem.

- Está com receio de encontrar-se com Heitaro?

- Isso mesmo... – respondeu ela baixando a cabeça – Não sei o que dizer a ele...

- Até parece que você cometeu algum crime – disse Hana.

- Sinceramente... tenho medo de que ele ache isso mesmo. Acho que ele jamais me perdoará.

- Então, não acha que é o momento de revelar a ele todas as verdades, Yuki? – indagou Hana – Não só dizer a ele que realmente ama Sesshoumaru, como também contar tudo o que Hiko faz a você?

Yuki estremeceu só de imaginar aquilo.

- Não tem medo de que ele acabe tornando-se mais companheiro de Hiko e se distancie ainda mais de você, Yuki? – completou Hana com um olhar sério.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso, sacerdotisa – respondeu a jovem com lágrimas nos olhos – Hiko matará meu irmão...

- Heitaro já vem morrendo aos poucos há algum tempo – disse a sacerdotisa – Já quase não existe nada daquele antigo moleque que vinha até minha casa para pedir arroz. Hiko o está modelando conforme sua vontade. E a menos que Hiko morra logo, você pode dizer adeus ao irmão que você conheceu ainda criança.

- Ainda há tempo... – disse Yuki – Eu tenho esperança de que Sesshoumaru mate Hiko, então poderei não só ter meu irmão de volta ao que era antes, como não precisarei nem contar a ele tudo o que eu passei. Deixaremos tudo de ruim no passado e viveremos felizes juntos...

Hana deixou que Yuki se perdesse em pensamentos imaginando tudo o que poderia acontecer se Hiko morresse. Preocupou-se apenas em arrumar algo para comerem e depois dormirem. O dia passara tão rápido que sem que as duas percebessem a noite chegara novamente. Yuki precisava dormir para recuperar-se mais rápido do ferimento no ombro. E ela agradeceria se aquela noite fosse calma e também pudesse dormir o bastante para não se sentir tão velha.

"Como se eu fosse alguma garotinha de quinze anos..." riu de si mesma ao pensar assim.

* * *

Sesshoumaru mergulhou o corpo nas águas quentes e tentou relaxar. Por um momento sentiu-se desconfortável, tolo, por estar se banhando no meio da escuridão da noite. Mas a sensação logo passou. Bastou sentir o efeito curativo das águas termais para deixar de preocupar-se com coisas fúteis. Sentia a ferida no peito arder em contato com o precioso liquido e sabia que isso era bom. As impurezas sairiam tornando ainda mais rápida a cicatrização. 

"Dois dias no máximo..." pensou ao passar a mão pelo ferimento "Então não haverá nem mesmo uma pequena marca do que aquele infeliz fez. Mas minhas marcas não sairão do rosto dele com tanta facilidade..." disse relembrando-se da luta com Hiko, quando usou as garras afiadas para acertá-lo no rosto, deixando também seu veneno como uma lembrança.

Queria poder esquecer-se de tudo o que acontecera por um pequeno momento. Tempo o suficiente para que ele pudesse recostar a cabeça na beirada da fonte e fechar os olhos e descansar, mesmo que não dormisse. Mas cada cena se repetia na sua cabeça sem parar.

Quanto mais tentava limpar a mente, mais acabava lembrando-se de Asako, do que fizera à Yuki e da surpresa de descobrir que Hiko armara tudo.

Desses nomes o único que realmente tinha importância para ele era Yuki. Agora que havia reconhecido que sentia por ela o mesmo que sentira por Satsumi há tantos anos, precisava livrá-la da vida infeliz que ela levava.

- Eu te devo isso, Yuki... – sussurrou – É o único modo de compensar a dor que você sentiu com minhas acusações. E é o que quero fazer... pois é o que o meu coração pede.

* * *

Tanto Yuki quanto a sacerdotisa acordaram assim que o dia clareou. Apenas Hana parecia ter tido uma boa noite de sono, enquanto a jovem hóspede exibia olheiras profundas. 

- Vou aproveitar que estou bem disposta esta manhã e irei até sua casa – disse a sacerdotisa entregando um pequeno prato com alimento para Yuki – Vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível, assim você não fica se sentindo só – disse preparando-se para deixar a pequena casa.

- Eu agradeço sua ajuda, sacerdotisa – disse Yuki se curvando respeitosamente – Se me permite pedir mais um favor...

- Quer que eu veja se Heitaro está bem, não é? Não se preocupe, eu farei isso. Agora coma e volte a descansar. Assim que eu voltar com suas roupas prepararei um banho para você. Está bem?

- Mais uma vez eu agradeço – disse a jovem esperando até que Hana deixasse a casa – E tenha cuidado, por favor.

Aquela manhã não estava tão quente como as anteriores. Um vento fraco ajudava a refrescar um pouco, e Hana poderia apertar um pouco o passo sem temer aquela indisposição que a atormentava quando caminhava sob o sol forte. Atravessou a distancia que separava sua casa do começo da mata bem rápido e enfiou-se entre as árvores sem se importar nem em olhar para os lados em busca de algum morador que pudesse tomar seu tempo com conversas fúteis.

- Vai acabar com uma boa dor na coluna se continuar a andar rápido desse jeito.

Hana tomou um susto ao ouvir aquilo. Olhou para o lado e encarou o youkai que estava recostado numa árvore.

- Em nenhum momento você imaginou que poderia ser mais prejudicial abordar uma velha como eu dessa forma do que o modo como eu ando? – respondeu ela esperando que o coração voltasse ao normal – E o que faz aqui?

- Humpf! – Sesshoumaru pouco se importou com as palavras da sacerdotisa – Como ela está? – disse virando-se na direção do vilarejo de Hana.

- Melhor... – respondeu ela que o youkai também parecia não ter tido uma boa noite de sono – O ferimento não era tão profundo, como eu já disse e...

- Você vai deixá-la sozinha? – ele interrompeu voltando-se para encarar Hana seriamente.

- Ela precisa de roupas. Eu vou até a casa dela buscar algumas...

- Seja rápida.

- Oras... – resmungou a velha – Eu já estaria voltando se você não tivesse me parado. Agora, se o preocupa tanto que Yuki esteja sozinha, vá até lá fazer companhia a ela.

- Vá logo – Sesshoumaru falou dando as costas e voltando a recostar-se na mesma árvore de antes, parecendo nem ter ouvido as palavras de Hana.

- Mas... – irritou-se ela por um segundo – Ah, deixa para lá! – disse voltando a seguir seu caminho.

Assim que a sacerdotisa afastou-se o bastante Sesshoumaru colocou-se a caminho do vilarejo. Ouvira tudo que ela falara, mas sabia que não podia seguir à risca o conselho. Ficaria por perto de Yuki, mas não o bastante para que ela notasse. Apenas vigiaria a casa da sacerdotisa de longe, cuidando para que ninguém incomodasse o repouso da jovem.

* * *

Yuki abriu a porta de correr e olhou para todas as direções. Parecia sentir a proximidade do youkai, embora tenha concluído que era apenas o seu desejo de ainda vê-lo, contrariando sua decisão de nunca mais fazer isso. 

"Onde eu encontrarei tamanha força para poder esquecê-lo, Sesshoumaru?" perguntava a si mesma sem saber o que fazer com aquela dor que sentia no peito "E será que isso é possível?".

Respirou profundamente e voltou a esconder-se dentro da casa. Suas preocupações não se baseavam apenas em Sesshoumaru no momento. Precisava encarar o fato de que teria de conversar com Heitaro sobre seus sentimentos, e sabia que o irmão não aceitaria aquilo jamais.

"Maldição... por que tudo tem sempre que percorrer o caminho mais tortuoso em minha vida?".

* * *

Heitaro estava deitado em seu quarto, olhando para o teto enquanto tentava esvaziar a mente um pouco e enfim descansar, após passar a noite em claro pensando na traição da irmã. Levantou-se rapidamente e deixou o aposento assim que sentiu a presença da sacerdotisa bem próxima da casa. 

- Você também sentiu? – perguntou Hiko que estava no corredor e recostou-se na parede com os braços cruzados – O que essa velha quer aqui?

- Eu vou ver – disse Heitaro caminhando com pressa até a porta – Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Não me preocupo – respondeu o youkai voltando para o quarto – Só não gosto da presença dela – disse dando as costas.

Heitaro abriu a porta da entrada e encarou a sacerdotisa que se aproximava.

- Sei que não vai me dar bom dia – disse ela com sua costumeira calma.

- A senhora sabia, não é? – o hanyou indagou parando frente à ela – Tenho certeza que a você Yuki contava tudo sobre aquele youkai.

- Ela me contou o necessário – respondeu ela – E se não contei a você, criança, é porque sabia que somente sua irmã deveria fazê-lo.

- Acha que Yuki diria algo? – Heitaro estava mesmo irritado com a situação, mas mantinha o tom baixo para não chamar a atenção de Hiko – Aposto que eu jamais ficaria sabendo...

- E você nem imagina o porquê? – disse Hana também impaciente – Yuki me contou que você deu as costas à ela, ferida e sem nenhuma chance de se explicar. Não acho que sua reação seria melhor se as circunstâncias fossem outra.

- Não seria mesmo. Sesshoumaru é meu inimigo – disse ele firme – Como ela ousa...

- Sesshoumaru não é seu inimigo – Hana o interrompeu ainda mais firme – O inimigo dele é somente Hiko, entenda isso de vez. Caso contrário, acha que ainda estaria vivo, Heitaro?

O hanyou pareceu enfurecer-se com a sacerdotisa. Tanto que seus olhos ficaram vermelhos como se estivesse frente a frente com outro inimigo.

- Guarde sua raiva para o momento certo, hanyou – disse ela levando sua mão até o ombro de Heitaro e tocando-o de leve – Quando conhecer o verdadeiro inimigo, você verá o quanto é injusto receber-me dessa maneira.

Heitaro parece ter voltado a si com o toque da sacerdotisa. Os olhos voltaram ao azul natural e ele afastou-se alguns passos para trás.

- O que quer aqui, afinal? – ele perguntou parando frente à porta num claro sinal de que ela não deveria entrar.

- Preciso apenas de algumas roupas de sua irmã. Não quero me demorar aqui mais do que o necessário...

- Eu pegarei – disse ele – Se for possível pegarei todas as coisas dela. Não gostaria que ela retornasse para cá...

- Não diga coisas sem pensar, Heitaro – advertiu a sacerdotisa – Lembre-se que ela é seu sangue.

- Não mais... – disse ele entrando e fechando a porta.

Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse. Trazia uma trouxa feita com um lençol, e entregou-a nas mãos de Hana.

- Não está pesado – disse ele – Espero que seja o bastante.

Hana sorriu de forma irônica.

- Eu o agradeço, gentil senhor – disse ela – Agora, se me permite, voltarei para cuidar de minha estimada hóspede – disse ela começando o caminho de volta.

Heitaro já ia entrar quando ouviu a sacerdotisa chamá-lo. Ela tinha parado, e apenas o olhava, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O que é? – indagou impaciente.

- Não acredito que você nem ao menos perguntou como Yuki está?

- Não me interessa – respondeu ele – E acho que para ela também não interessa saber se eu me preocupo ou não. Creio que ela esteja mais preocupada com o amado dela, isso sim.

- Você mudou muito, Heitaro – disse ela voltando a caminhar – É uma pena, pois quando você descobrir toda a verdade, você desejará retornar a ser aquele antigo hanyou de tempos atrás.

- Duvido muito, sacerdotisa – disse ele – Eu encontrei um mestre que praticamente acabou com o meu lado humano e me tornou mais forte. Já não sou mesmo apenas um hanyou sem valor. Já tenho a confiança no meu poder igual a qualquer youkai de sangue puro por aí.

- Que seja, então... – desistiu Hana retomando seus passos rápidos enquanto carregava as roupas de Yuki – "Você vai ver que seu lado humano ainda está aí quando descobrir o quanto Yuki sofre para protegê-lo, criança. Será esse lado que sofrerá mais...".

* * *

- Trouxe tudo o que ela precisa? 

Dessa vez Hana não se assustou com a aparição súbita do youkai. Conseguira sentir a aura dele assim que se aproximava do vilarejo, mas não imaginava que ele estivesse tão próximo de sua casa.

- Acho que sim... – respondeu ela – E você? O que faz aí escondido? Entre!

- Sabe que não farei isso – disse Sesshoumaru com o rosto inexpressivo – Hiko estava lá? – mudou o assunto de vez.

- Sim, eu senti que ele se encontrava na casa. Mas não o vi. Heitaro não deixou que eu entrasse.

- Ótimo.

- Está pensando em ir lá nesse instante?

- Não vejo motivo para não aproveitar essa chance – disse Sesshoumaru calmamente.

- Heitaro está lá...

- Não tenho interesse nele.

- Mas ele tem em você – disse ela atraindo o olhar do youkai – Sabe que ele não está nada feliz de descobrir sobre Yuki e você.

- E daí?

- Se Hiko estiver ferido, Heitaro fará de tudo para protegê-lo – explicou Hana – Ou melhor, ele fará de tudo para lutar com você mesmo que Hiko esteja sem nenhum arranhão. Nós dois sabemos que aquele garoto é tolo demais para perceber que não tem a mínima chance contra você, não é?

- Acha que ele se esforçará ao máximo contra mim?

- Tenho certeza disso. E o final disso você sabe muito bem qual será, não é? – disse a sacerdotisa esperando que ele mostrasse que entendeu – Você acabará matando Heitaro, mesmo que essa não seja sua vontade, porque ele o induzirá a isso. E antes mesmo que o corpo de Heitaro caísse no chão, Hiko já teria sumido por alguma janela ou buraco.

- Se eu não tivesse constatado antes que Hiko é mesmo um covarde, acharia improvável sua tese dele fugir por uma janela – ironizou Sesshoumaru.

- E isso seria ótimo para o maldito, não? Ele se livraria de Heitaro e seria livre para atormentar ainda mais Yuki.

- E Yuki sofreria ainda mais se perdesse o irmão... – completou Sesshoumaru pensativo – Ainda mais se soubesse que eu o matei.

- Você entendeu – disse Hana – Por isso espere um pouco. Heitaro não pode estar junto de Hiko quando você for matá-lo...

- Essa facilidade pode nunca ocorrer.

- Hoje será a primeira noite de lua cheia – comentou a sacerdotisa – Sabe o que significa, não é? – disse caminhando na direção de sua casa.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o céu pensativo. Primeira noite da lua cheia. Lembrou-se de Yuki ter contado que era nessa noite que Hiko costumava atacá-la, pois era justamente quando Heitaro tornava humano por completo.

"Eu sei o que fazer" disse a si mesmo ao imaginar seu plano para afastar o hanyou de Hiko "Só preciso esperar até o anoitecer...".

* * *

A calmaria do vilarejo não iludia Yuki. Ela sabia que nada estava bem, que não havia nenhuma paz no ar. Ainda mais quando lembrou-se da noite de lua cheia. Apesar daquela terrível sensação que sentia pelo corpo, tentou fingir que não estava preocupada com isso. Tomou seu banho e trocou de roupa. Deixou que Hana trocasse seus curativos e almoçou com ela sem demonstrar o quanto estava preocupada com o irmão à mercê de Hiko durante a noite. 

Se contasse para Hana o que estava pensando em fazer, ela certamente iria impedi-la de qualquer forma. Mas mesmo que o irmão a odiasse como hanyou, uma vez que ele estivesse na forma humana a amava e se preocupava o bastante para que ela se arriscasse para protegê-lo de Hiko.

Bastava que a noite chegasse. Bastava apenas que Hana pegasse no sono para que Yuki tivesse sua chance. Queria tirar o irmão da casa sem que Hiko notasse, impedindo assim que ele descontasse no hanyou sua raiva por não ter a jovem naquela noite.

- Você está tão calada, Yuki. Algo a incomoda? – perguntou Hana preocupada.

- Só não me sinto bem – respondeu olhando pela porta aberta e vendo que a noite não demoraria a chegar – Estou com dor e um pouco zonza.

- Deite-se e descanse – recomendou a sacerdotisa – Assim que eu terminar o jantar eu a chamo.

- É, acho que vou mesmo dormir um pouco mais – mentiu Yuki – Não há necessidade de me acordar para o jantar, sacerdotisa. Sinto que não conseguirei comer nada.

- Durma sossegada. Eu não a acordarei, está bem? Mas só porque eu a vi comer o bastante no almoço.

Assim que Yuki retornou para o futon e cobriu-se Hana ficou mais tranqüila. Era melhor mesmo que a jovem dormisse durante toda a noite, ao invés de lembrar-se da noite de lua cheia e entrar em desespero por causa do irmão. Mas mal podia imaginar que Yuki já estava sentindo aquele terror dentro de si, mas que se segurava o quanto fosse necessário para não demonstrá-lo a ela.

"Espero que tenha algum plano para essa noite, Sesshoumaru" pensou ela voltando a cortar alguns legumes para o jantar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava calmo. Seu olhar estava fixo na entrada do castelo que um dia fora habitado por gente de posses, mas que agora só acumulava lixo em seu interior. Apesar da distancia que estava, para evitar que sua presença fosse sentida, conseguia ver claramente a porta de entrada. Estava aguardando qualquer movimentação para poder agir. Esperava que um dos dois adversários saísse pela porta, não importando qual fosse. 

- Falta pouco... – comentou consigo mesmo ao notar o sol já começando sua descida no lado oeste.

- E sua irmã? – Hiko perguntava pela quarta vez desde que a sacerdotisa fora embora – O que a levou a decidir-se a ficar na casa daquela velha?

- Não sei... – respondia Heitaro mostrando-se frio com tal assunto – Ela deve estar doente...

- Você nem ao menos perguntou àquela velhota? – Hiko se impacientava cada vez que notava que o dia já se despedia.

- Não tive interesse em saber de Yuki – disse Heitaro sentando-se no chão de madeira nobre.

Hiko achava aquilo ainda mais estranho. O que levara Heitaro a não se importar com o fato da irmã estar ausente? E por que a maldita Yuki não retornara para casa, sabendo que naquela noite o irmão estaria na sua forma humana?

"Ela não pode ter perdido o medo assim tão fácil..." pensava enquanto os olhos ficavam observando o movimento lento do sol no céu "Se ela não estiver aqui quando a lua cheira estiver brilhando no céu, eu machucarei Heitaro e o mandarei até a casa da sacerdotisa para buscá-la. Mostrarei que ela não deve tentar me enganar ou lamentará eternamente".

Cravou as unhas no batente da janela para conter seus pensamentos sobre Yuki. Apesar de já se ter dado o direito de tê-la não apenas nas primeiras noites de lua cheia, ainda era naquela data que a desejava com mais intensidade. Tudo por causa do medo que infestava o ar da casa naquela noite. O medo de Yuki, que ficava sob seu domínio completo. E o medo de Heitaro, na forma de um humano inútil e fraco, preso no quarto ao lado sabendo do que acontecia com a irmã.

Aquele aroma no ar o enlouquecia. Tornava ainda mais violenta e sedenta a fera que ele era. Apenas a noite inteira com Yuki conseguia acalmar um pouco da besta em forma de gente.

- Preciso sair daqui – disse Hiko se dirigindo à porta – Preciso de uma caminhada antes do anoitecer, ou ficarei louco... – disse saindo sem olhar para Heitaro.

O hanyou pareceu não se surpreender com a saída inesperada do mestre. Sentia-se estranho com o entardecer. O corpo parecia pesar duas vezes mais e isso o deixava desanimado. Não sabia que em poucas horas se tornaria um humano, de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos escuros. Jamais ficara sabendo que isso acontecia. Yuki nunca contara que naquelas noites ele sofria da maldição dos hanyous. Para a irmã nunca fora importante dizer nada, já que ele não se lembrava do que acontecia, e se bobeasse a chamaria de louca.

A transição de hanyou para humano era tão estranha que Yuki passara a muitas das noites de lua cheia observando com certa fascinação a mudança de Heitaro. Num momento ele tinha os cabelos amarelos como o sol, olhos azuis e unhas afiadas que assustaria muita gente. Depois vinha um estado de sonolência, quase um transe, em que Heitaro se deitava e ficava imóvel. Bastava a ultima luz do sol desaparecer do céu e ele se transformava, tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos.

Antes da chegada de Hiko, Yuki costumava divertir-se bastante com o irmão humano. Carregava-o para o vilarejo da sacerdotisa e tentavam levar uma vida comum pelo menos por algumas horas.

O sol começava a esconder-se, lento, como se estivesse se retardando para dar mais emoção àquele momento. Logo o estado de letargia tomaria conta de Heitaro, mas para sua surpresa uma presença chamou sua atenção.

- É o youkai? – estranhou sentir a presença de Sesshoumaru por perto – Ele tem mesmo muita coragem! – disse correndo para a porta e saindo de casa pronto para receber o inimigo.

Sesshoumaru estava parado a poucos passos da porta. Um discreto sorriso se formou no canto da boca ao ver Heitaro abrir a porta e encará-lo já com os olhos vermelhos.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – indagou Heitaro quase gritando – Veio procurar minha irmã? Ou veio terminar sua luta com Hiko?

- Nenhuma das duas opções – respondeu Sesshoumaru calmamente – Vim atrás de você mesmo.

Heitaro sorriu. Com o ódio que estava do youkai, sentia-se ainda mais valente para encarar uma luta sozinha contra ele.

- Sei... Então está aqui para se vingar porque eu matei Asako? Não pode se contentar em ter apenas minha irmã como amante? Talvez a cópia o satisfizesse mais do que a simplória da Yuki, não é isso?

Sesshoumaru não se abalou com as palavras do hanyou. Apesar de não ter perguntado para Yuki quem matara Asako, já tinha uma pequena idéia de que havia sido Heitaro.

- Não me importo com Asako mais – disse ele – Ela não era quem eu pensava, por que me importaria a ponto de vir aqui vingar-me de seu assassino?

- Então por que está aqui, youkai? – perguntou Heitaro já retirando a espada da cintura e colocando-se em posição de defesa, apesar de sentir aquele estranho cansaço pelo corpo – Por que diz ter vindo atrás de mim?

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar a postura do hanyou. Conseguia perceber a sutil mudança no poder espiritual dele, então não demoraria muito para o sol enfim desaparecer.

- Minha real intenção é mesmo matar apenas Hiko. Mas você está no meu caminho – respondeu se divertindo com a cara de surpresa e irritação de Heitaro – Então, preciso retirar você do caminho...

Heitaro apertou a espada com as duas mãos e engoliu seco. Já tivera amostras do poder do youkai o suficiente para saber que ele era bem mais forte, então sabia o que esperar de uma luta entre os dois. Mas estava decidido: Daria tudo de si para derrotar o inimigo, ou pelo menos morreria tentando.

Sesshoumaru notou que Heitaro decidira enfrentá-lo. Provava mais uma vez ser mesmo um tolo e mais uma das marionetes de Hiko. Sorte a dele que não tinha nenhum interesse e motivo para matá-lo, pois seria tão fácil. Mesmo com os caninos saltados e os olhos vermelhos, Heitaro não passava de um mestiço recém saído da infância e que não conseguia sequer notar que se aliara justamente ao seu verdadeiro inimigo.

- Algum problema, hanyou? – perguntou de forma irônica quando viu o garoto cair de joelhos no chão – A espada é muito pesada para você?

Heitaro já não o ouvia. Entrara num estado quase hipnótico. Deixou a espada cair das mãos, e em seguida foi seu corpo que encontrou o solo.

- Ótimo... – disse olhando rapidamente para o céu e encontrando uma primeira estrela perdida – Agora só preciso mantê-lo distante daqui.

Caminhou até Heitaro e o agarrou pela gola da roupa. Jogou-o sobre o ombro e caminhou na direção já escolhida com antecedência. O garoto, agora um humano completo, resmungava algumas coisas enquanto ainda estava sonolento. Por um momento Sesshoumaru se perguntou se era assim também com seu meio-irmão, Inuyasha.

"Que situação patética" pensou ao imaginar tal cena "Como pode existir orgulho em ser um mestiço?".

* * *

Yuki já havia esperado demais. Já fazia um bom tempo que o sol havia se posto e que a sacerdotisa deitara-se para dormir. Para sua sorte Hana roncava. Podia ter certeza de que ela estava dormindo profundamente só de ouvi-la. 

Levantou-se devagar para não fazer barulho. Caminhou na ponta dos pés até a outra sala do casebre, onde uma janela estava fechada. Não poderia sair pela porta principal, já que Hana acordaria com o ruído causado ao abri-la.

Soltou a pequena tranca da janela e abriu-a com cuidado. Enrolou a roupa que vestia e prendeu-o entre as coxas, pronta para atravessar o obstáculo. Apoiou-se com os braços e levantou o corpo, quase caindo com a dor que sentiu no ombro esquerdo por causa do ferimento. Mas apesar disso conseguiu sentar-se na janela e passar para o lado de fora. Deu um pequeno salto e sentiu os pés afundarem na terra fofa da pequena horta da sacerdotisa. Infelizmente não havia como pegar suas sandálias, precisaria ir descalça mesmo.

Fechou a janela com cuidado e pediu perdão à amiga em pensamento por saber que ela ficaria preocupada caso acordasse e não a visse. Mas precisava mesmo ir. Precisava proteger Heitaro naquela noite e esperava que seu plano desse certo.

"Coragem, Yuki!" ordenou a si mesma em pensamento ao repensar no que pretendia fazer.

Olhou para o céu e encarou a lua cheia com certo desprezo. Ela podia ser linda, mas não trazia nada de bom para ela nos últimos tempos. Desviou o pensamento do astro brilhante. Saiu correndo até esconder seu vulto na mata. Precisava chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Apesar de seu um caminho longo, não parou nem mesmo uma única vez para descansar um pouco. Mesmo quando tropeçou numa raiz solta pelo caminho e caiu de joelhos no chão, ergueu-se rapidamente e voltou a correr.

Mas quando se aproximou da casa resolveu que era melhor descansar um pouco. Precisava esperar que o coração batesse em ritmo normal novamente, e que sua respiração se acalmasse antes de entrar. Sabia que Hiko conseguiria ouvi-la ofegante se estivesse à espera dela. Ele a pegaria antes mesmo que ela chegasse ao quarto do irmão, e não era sua intenção servir ao maldito naquela noite.

"Você não tocará em mim hoje, Hiko... E também não tocará em Heitaro!".

Caminhou devagar pela lateral do casarão antigo. Agachava-se toda vez que precisava passar frente à uma janela, até conseguir chegar ao fundo da construção. Ali havia um muro de sustentação feito com pedras grandes e seguras em seus lugares apenas pelo peso de umas sobre as outras. Abaixo um alto barranco que terminava numa mata onde Yuki nunca havia se preocupado em ir.

Era por aquele muro que subiria até encontrar a primeira janela do segundo pavimento da residência. Precisaria de muita sorte para não escorregar nas pedras cheias de limo acumulado por décadas. Colocou a mão no primeiro vão acima de sua cabeça e enfiou o pé em outro vão perto do barranco.

Apesar do ombro ferido começou a subida sem acha ruim a dor. Estava concentrada apenas nas rochas onde colocaria mãos e pés, subindo devagar até alcançar a janela. Para sua sorte o segundo andar da casa nunca fora muito visitado por ela, Heitaro e nem mesmo Hiko. As janelas dali haviam sido abertas certamente quando os verdadeiros donos da casa foram embora, e nunca mais foram fechadas.

Era uma janela estreita, mas forçou o corpo até que conseguisse passá-lo pela abertura. Caiu do lado de dentro e novamente a sorte lhe sorria um pouco, pois pousara em cima de algo macio, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Devia ser um futon enrolado e empoeirado esquecido naquele aposento.

A luz da lua entrava pelas outras janelas, iluminando um pouco o caminho para ela. Havia tantas coisas velhas espalhadas pelo caminho que precisava tomar cuidado para não pisar em nada que pudesse atrair a atenção de alguém para aquele andar.

Finalmente deixou o aposento e encarou a escada que a levaria ao seu real objetivo. Começou a descer sem perceber que o coração ainda estava disparado por causa da parede que subira. E a cada degrau ele acelerava mais. Seu andar era tão leve que parecia estar andando acima do chão. Parou ao lado do quarto de Heitaro. A porta estava fechada, e a ausência de uma lamparina acesa indicava que não havia ninguém lá no momento. Heitaro não gostava de ficar no escuro quando estava em sua forma humana, e mesmo com as ameaças de Hiko ele sempre mantinha o quarto com um pouco de luz. Passou direto e foi até a porta de seu quarto. Esta estava aberta. Nenhuma luz também. Prendeu a respiração. Ali precisaria arriscar tudo e olhar para o interior do aposento. Precisava ser muito rápida, pois se Hiko estivesse lá, a sua espera, o menor movimento dela ou deslocamento do ar chamaria a atenção do predador.Aproximou-se o máximo da porta e espiou sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelo quarto, aproveitando-se novamente da luz da lua, e também do espelho colocado numa posição estratégica dentro do cômodo.

"Não há ninguém..." concluiu, num misto de alivio e de temor "Então, onde está Heitaro?".

Antes que sua mente pudesse dar uma resposta, assustou-se ao sentir alguém às suas costas. E antes que pudesse se virar uma mão tapou sua boca, e quem fizera isso agora empurrava seu corpo contra o dela até prendê-la de frente para a parede mais próxima, imobilizando-a. Tentou se soltar, mas o oponente era muito mais forte. Conseguia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço e sentiu um terror tomar conta de sua alma ao concluir que Hiko tinha conseguido encontrá-la.

"Não pode ser..." pensou desesperada "Cheguei tão longe... que os deuses não permitam que Hiko possa me machucar".

Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela face e ser barrada pela mão de quem a mantinha presa contra a parede. Não demorou muito para que a segunda escapasse do outro olho, atingindo novamente a mão da pessoa, o que fez com que a força no modo como tapava a boca de Yuki fosse um pouco diminuída.

- Você tem coragem...

Yuki arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu algoz. Agora sim, seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito. Não seria daquela vez que a primeira noite de lua cheia passaria sem nada acontecer. E sentiu que seu futuro todo estava para ser definido nas próximas horas.

* * *

_

* * *

Bah! Desculpem a minha falta de respeito ao postar o cap anterior e nem pedir perdão por minha demora. Preferia dizer que fui abduzida por aliens ao invés de ter de admitir que meu cérebro entrou em "modo automático". Um ano e pouco sem atualizar... bom, não tem muita coisa a dizer. Espero que continuem lendo, e quero agradecer a todos que enviaram reviews tão logo o cap foi postado. Amo vocês por isso! E agradeço muito mesmo ao pessoal da comu Inuyasha no orkut, que me ajudou a desligar o botãozinho do modo automático. _

_Abraços!_

_LV._


	18. Sentimentos revelados

"_- Você tem coragem... _

_Yuki arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu algoz. Agora sim, seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito. Não seria daquela vez que a primeira noite de lua cheia passaria sem nada acontecer. E sentiu que seu futuro todo estava para ser definido nas próximas horas".

* * *

_

Yuki tremia. Não demorou muito para que aquele que a segurava notasse o verdadeiro pavor que ela estava sentindo.

- Acalme-se, não vou machucá-la...

Só então Yuki percebeu. Não era Hiko que a tinha encontrado. Por puro medo confundira aquela voz que tantas vezes a acalmara com a voz de seu algoz. O mesmo medo que a fez confundir o toque protetor daquela mão em seu rosto com a o toque violento de Hiko.

"Sesshoumaru..." tão rápido quanto o nome dele ecoou em sua mente a tensão que percorria seu corpo desapareceu.

Sentiu-se segura, apesar de ainda estar imobilizada, presa contra parede e sem imaginar os motivos que o levaram até ali.

- Não quis assustá-la, Yuki – Sesshoumaru sussurrava bem próximo ao seu ouvido – Mas se eu não tivesse tapado sua boca você gritaria assim que eu a tocasse, pensando que fosse Hiko. Por fim, acabou achando que era ele mesmo assim.

Ele a soltou devagar. Primeiro liberou o corpo, desencostando-se de Yuki e deixando-a livre para se mover. Em seguida tirou a mão do rosto da jovem. Sentiu um pequeno remorso pelo modo como agira, quase a machucando, mas consolou-se ao pensar que era para o bem dela.

- O que faz aqui? – ele indagou, mais uma vez levando os lábios bem perto do ouvido de Yuki para não ter que elevar a voz – Que tolice a fez se arriscar tanto?

Ela, que ainda permanecia de costas para o youkai, apoiando-se contra a parede, sem acreditar que estava mesmo segura - ainda que fosse somente por aquele momento - virou-se devagar, encarando o olhar de Sesshoumaru, que brilhava com a luz da lua que invadia um pequeno espaço do corredor onde estavam. Se não estivesse sentindo tanta dor no ferimento do ombro, acreditaria estar apenas sonhando.

- E-eu... – disse ela, tentando responder, mas sentindo-se ainda perdida com o que acontecia – E-eu só...

Não conseguiu responder. Sua única reação foi abraçar o youkai. Envolveu-o num abraço apertado, enquanto ainda tentava encontrar palavras para responder a pergunta dele.

- Você não pode ficar aqui – Sesshoumaru sentia que a necessidade de afastar Yuki daquele lugar era mais importante que aquele abraço no momento – Vamos! – disse afastando-a e segurando a mão dela para saírem dali.

- Não! – ela mostrou-se desesperada com a idéia – Não posso! Preciso encontrar Heitaro – disse impedindo que ele a levasse, mas segurando a mão de Sesshoumaru com força – Por favor...

- Por isso veio até aqui – ele compreendeu – Achou que conseguiria proteger seu irmão, sem que encontrasse Hiko?

- Eu tive de arriscar – respondeu ela – Queria encontrar Heitaro e tirá-lo daqui pelo menos por essa noite. Assim Hiko não teria como descontar nele a raiva por eu não estar presente. Fiz o máximo para que minha presença não fosse notada...

- Acha que conseguiu? – indagou ele sério – Tem noção do barulho que fez ao entrar pelos fundos?

- Não fiz nenhum barulho...

- Você pode pensar que não, mas para um ouvido youkai...

Yuki baixou o rosto. Sentiu-se tão estúpida por imaginar que conseguiria enganar Hiko e ainda proteger o irmão. Sesshoumaru sabia que ela havia entendido que não fizera a coisa certa, então nem chegou a concluir a frase. Ficou em silêncio por um breve tempo, até que reafirmasse o que havia dito ao encontrá-la ali.

- Você tem coragem... Apesar de tudo, é preciso mesmo muita coragem para vir até aqui apenas para proteger um irmão que parece não merecer tanto esforço.

- Você não entende...

- Não. Eu não entendo – ele a interrompeu – Essa ligação entre você e Heitaro é algo que eu não posso dizer que conheço... Mas respeito isso em você.

Ela ergueu o rosto e olhou-o nos olhos novamente. Tinha que agradecer muito aos deuses por ter sido Sesshoumaru a encontrá-la. Porque percebia que poderia ter caído justamente nas mãos de Hiko, dando a ele a chance que tanto esperava. E por falar nele...

- Você encontrou Hiko? – Yuki perguntou preocupada?

- Não. Ainda não... – respondeu virando o rosto para olhar a porta de entrada da casa – E não seria nada bom se ele chegasse nesse momento, Yuki. Não posso arriscar sua segurança. Você precisa sair daqui, rápido. Eu a levarei a um lugar seguro – disse pegando uma lamparina apagada e entregando-a na mão de Yuki – Leve isso.

- Preciso encontrar Heitaro – Yuki disse segurando a lamparina e depois cedendo ao youkai que a levava pela outra mão enquanto atravessam a ampla sala principal – Não posso deixar que Hiko o encontre... – sua voz parecia implorar pela ajuda do youkai.

- Hiko não o encontrará – Sesshoumaru falou com uma enorme certeza, fazendo Yuki parar repentinamente.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque eu o encontrei primeiro – respondeu o youkai encarando-a com uma expressão que ela não sabia distinguir se era boa ou ruim – Eu vim aqui justamente para isso. Para encontrar seu irmão e depois encontrar Hiko.Vamos! – disse ele voltando a puxá-la até que saíssem da casa.

Yuki deixou-se levar sem resistir. Seus pensamentos agora tentavam pensar no motivo que levara Sesshoumaru a querer encontrar Heitaro. Enquanto corriam pela mata escura, sem prestar atenção no caminho que tomavam, Yuki só podia imaginar que o interesse de Sesshoumaru não poderia ser outro além de vingança.

"Heitaro feriu a pequena Rin... isso já é motivo o bastante para que Sesshoumaru se sinta no direito de vingar-se dele. E ainda havia Asako... Não. É improvável que ele saiba que foi Heitaro que matou Asako...".

- Por que procurava por meu irmão? – a única forma de ter suas dúvidas respondidas era perguntando diretamente a Sesshoumaru – O que pretendia? – concluiu, ofegante com a corrida.

- Está com medo de que eu possa ter feito algo com seu irmão, Yuki? – a voz dele era a mais normal possível.

Ela não precisou responder. O modo como ela deixou que a mão dele escapasse, soltando-se da sua, e parou de correr mostrava bem que ela temia exatamente isso.

Sesshoumaru também parou. Olhou para os lados, procurando por algum som que indicasse que não estavam a sós ali, mas ouviu apenas o som das folhas balançando ao vento e alguns animais noturnos inofensivos. Depois se aproximou de Yuki e se permitiu dar atenção somente à ela.

- Seu irmão mostrou-se como um inimigo desde a primeira vez que o encontrei – disse ele, sem demonstrar nenhuma simpatia pelo hanyou – Não houve um único momento em que ele mostrou humildade para aceitar que é mais fraco que eu, nem piedade por quem é mais fraco que ele. Não acha que ele fez o bastante para merecer o castigo que eu julgar suficiente?

Mais uma vez Yuki ficou calada. Como defender o irmão se ele agira mesmo da forma que Sesshoumaru descrevia. Heitaro tinha passado todos os limites possíveis com sua crueldade e devaneios sobre uma força que ele jamais teria. Certamente Sesshoumaru tinha todo o direito, e força, para acabar com o tolo hanyou.

Sesshoumaru esperou por mais um tempo antes de revelar o que também descobrira sobre Heitaro. Tentava imaginar também o que se passava na mente da jovem à sua frente. Sabia o quanto ela sofria naquele instante só de imaginar que algo pudesse ter acontecido ao irmão. Queria poder poupá-la do que viria a seguir, mas precisava ser sincero com Yuki, e não esconder mais nada dela.

- Sei que Heitaro matou Asako – disse ele, vendo Yuki fechar os olhos e apertá-los com força, como se acreditasse estar num sonho e quisesse acordar – Ele mesmo se vangloriou desse feito, pouco antes de sucumbir ao poder da lua cheia e tornar-se um humano comum.

Viu Yuki olhar para o céu, já sem esperanças, certamente amaldiçoando a lua brilhante que parecia ser também culpada por todas suas tristezas.

- Existe algo que queira falar para interceder a favor de seu irmão, Yuki?

- E-ele... – a resposta dela demorou um pouco, pois não havia mesmo nada que pudesse perdoar os erros de Heitaro, mas ainda assim, tinha que dizer a verdade a Sesshoumaru -... ele é meu irmão... é a única família que eu tenho... – ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu conter o choro.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado à sua frente. Ver Yuki chorar era tão comum, mas ainda assim não deixava de causar uma estranha reação nele. Queria poder evitar que ela chorasse novamente. Sentia-se tentado a jurar àquela jovem que ela não sofreria nunca mais, mas... como poderia? Seria mentira dizer que era capaz de evitar todas as reviravoltas que o destino de Yuki parecia decidido a dar.

"O destino não gosta de ser desafiado..." pensou, lembrando-se de Satsumi e o triste fim que ela tivera "Eu achei que a protegeria e fui arrogante ao encarar o destino como um inimigo fraco. Mas vi que não há como vencê-lo... Só espero que ele não seja tão maldoso com Yuki como foi com Satsumi. As duas mereciam ter mais da vida do que apenas sofrimento...".

- Não chore mais – disse ele, levando sua mão ao rosto de Yuki e secando um pouco das lágrimas que ela derramava – Se por um lado eu tenho muitos motivos para querer acabar com a vida do seu irmão, por outro, há uma única razão que me impede de fazer isso.

Retirou a mão assim que ela o encarou, ainda chorando. Afastou-se um pouco, olhando para o caminho por onde deveriam ter seguido, mas que ficara esquecido durante aquela conversa.

- Seu irmão está em segurança, Yuki – disse ele por fim – Eu vou levá-la até ele. Por essa noite, vocês estarão seguros e juntos. Mas sabe que com o amanhecer Heitaro voltará para o lado de Hiko, não é?

Yuki balançou a cabeça levemente numa afirmação. De certa forma, tinha se esquecido do amanhã. Hiko não teria importância no dia seguinte se Sesshoumaru tivesse se vingado de Heitaro. Nem mesmo sua vida teria importância no dia seguinte. Mas agora podia voltar a pensar no amanhã. Mesmo que fosse para temê-lo apenas. Não teria nunca como agradecer a Sesshoumaru por poupar a vida de seu irmão.

Respirou profundamente. Como a paz e o tormento se revezavam dentro de sua alma com tanta rapidez. Num momento sentia estar perto de um abismo sem fim. Noutro, sentia-se nas nuvens, tamanho o alívio proporcionado pela presença do youkai.

Quando a mente finalmente se acalmou, deixou-se hipnotizar pelo olhar que Sesshoumaru lhe dava. Ele tinha deixado subentendido o motivo para poupar Heitaro, mas Yuki poderia jurar que ele lhe dava a resposta através daquele olhar.

"_Uma única razão me impede de fazer isso"._

Foi o que ele disse. Seria ela essa "única razão"? Seria muito prepotente de sua parte imaginar tal coisa?

"Não, isso é impossível..." respondeu a si mesma, afastando aqueles pensamentos.

Com certeza, tamanha auto-estima não cabia na personalidade de Yuki. Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo ouvindo Hiko menosprezá-la, fosse com palavras ou com ações.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou Sesshoumaru ao ver que algo voltava a tornar tensa a expressão de Yuki.

- Nada... – respondeu ela finalmente desviando seu olhar do dele – Só quero agradecê-lo por...

- Faça isso depois – ele a interrompeu ao ouvir algum som diferente na mata que os cercava – Venha. Vou levá-la até Heitaro.

Mais uma vez ele pegou sua mão e guiou-a. Yuki sabia que esse gesto não passava de uma precaução por parte do youkai. Uma vez que ele estivesse de mãos dadas com ela, estaria sob a proteção da pedra que não permitia a outros youkais sentirem sua presença. Mas como fingir que não era bom aquele toque, por mais comum que pudesse ser?

"Um único toque..." aquela frase se repetia em sua mente sempre que estava junto do youkai de cabelos prateados.

Não precisava de nada mais para ser vencida pelos sentimentos por Sesshoumaru. Mas precisava esquecer-se disso. Nunca teria a oferecer ao youkai nada além de obstáculos no caminho que ele traçara há mais de cem primaveras.

Os pensamentos, embora dolorosos, ajudaram a tornar mais rápido o trajeto. Foi só quando pararam que ela percebeu onde estava.

- Heitaro está aqui? – ela ficou surpresa por Sesshoumaru ter se dado o trabalho de levar o hanyou até as fontes termais.

- Eu sei que Hiko não pode entrar aqui – disse ele caminhando sem pressa – E enquanto Heitaro estiver na forma humana, não se sentirá o poder do local. Antes do amanhecer eu o levarei para outro lugar.

- Obrigada, Sesshoumaru – Yuki curvou-se respeitosamente – O que está fazendo por mim...

- Não acha que eu devia alguma retratação pelo modo como a tratei?

- Não deve nada a mim – disse ela – E muito menos a Heitaro...

- Não acha mesmo que eu devo pelo menos um pedido de desculpas a você, Yuki? – Sesshoumaru parecia precisar de uma resposta diferente para sua questão – Depois de ter duvidado de você e a julgado uma traidora? Não creio que não sinta nenhuma mágoa por isso.

- Mágoa? – Yuki parece ter entendido o que ele precisava – Claro que me magoei, Sesshoumaru – disse encarando-o seriamente – Mas por que você deveria acreditar em minhas palavras, ao invés de acreditar no que seus olhos viam?

- Meus olhos...

- Entre minhas palavras e o rosto de Asako... Eu entendo o modo como reagiu – continuou ela – Quem daria as costas à pessoa mais importante de sua vida para acreditar em uma desconhecida? Um plano tão horrível como esse só poderia mesmo ser de autoria de Hiko. É incrível como ele consegue estragar tudo o que é belo, tornar má gente que antes só faziam o bem...

Yuki se calou repentinamente. Não podia deixar de lembrar-se que ela já sentira tantas vezes o quanto Hiko era capaz de tornar as pessoas infelizes. Sentia isso em seu corpo, em forma de cicatrizes e hematomas. Mas era dentro de sua alma que ele a tinha machucado mais. Só de lembrar dos momentos em que passara presa em seu quarto ao lado dele, sentia que não poderia haver um tipo pior de castigo.

- Ele pagará por tudo isso – disse Sesshoumaru, como se percebesse pelo olhar de Yuki quais as lembranças passavam na mente dela naquele instante – Por tudo mesmo.

- Eu torço para que tenha sua vingança por ele ter usado a lembrança de Satsumi para enganá-lo – disse ela se abatendo de repente – Mas tenho medo de que a morte dele não mude nada para mim.

- Por que diz isso? Você será livre... – disse enquanto acendia a lamparina, iluminando com uma luz fraca o local onde estavam.

- Meu corpo estará livre dele, mas... – o olhar de Yuki estava distante, perdido -...eu nunca vou esquecer o que ele fez comigo. Até o fim da minha vida eu vou lembrar de cada vez que ele... cada palavra, cada vez que ele encostou suas mãos e mim...

_- Yuki? – _Heitaro chamou por ela de longe, ao ter sua atenção atraída pela claridade repentina.

- Heitaro! – ela respondeu olhando para o lado – Meu irmão!

Sesshoumaru a seguiu com o olhar enquanto ela corria para abraçar o irmão. O sorriso dela ao vê-lo o fez ter ainda mais certeza do quanto aquele moleque era importante para Yuki. E por mais que seu coração fosse frio para acabar com Heitaro sem pestanejar, só de imaginar a dor de Yuki com isso fazia com que ele relevasse tudo o que o hanyou fizera.

De longe Yuki aproveitava para mais uma vez curvar-se em agradecimento a Sesshoumaru. Mas para ele, tanto agradecimento já não servia para aliviar algo estranho que sentia no peito. Foram as palavras da jovem que causaram aquele desconforto.

"_Até o fim da minha vida eu vou lembrar..."._

Verdade. Também acreditava que Yuki jamais se esqueceria do que Hiko fizera, mesmo que ele morresse e mesmo com o passar dos anos. E infelizmente, nessa situação, ele não poderia ajudar em nada.

"Eu não tenho o poder de retirar da sua alma as marcas daquele youkai..." ele pensava enquanto os olhos estavam presos na jovem "Se estivesse ao meu alcance eu o faria, Yuki, porque não queria que você guardasse nenhuma imagem sequer daquele maldito em sua mente...".

- Você está bem mesmo? – já era a quinta vez que Heitaro perguntava a mesma coisa para a irmã – Esse ferimento no seu ombro parece muito sério. Você deveria ter ficado na casa da sacerdotisa, ela a ajudaria...

- Eu estou bem, Heitaro. Estou ainda melhor agora que o encontrei – respondeu ela, sentada ao lado dele à beira de uma das fontes – Essa noite poderemos ficar em paz longe de Hiko. E você? Está tudo bem mesmo?

Ela não perguntava por desconfiar de que Sesshoumaru tivesse feito algo ao irmão. Sua preocupação era o poder espiritual da fonte, que em outros dias parecia sufocar Heitaro se ele apenas se aproximasse daquela área.

- Eu estou bem – respondeu ele com um sorriso – Ainda mais agora que seu amigo a trouxe para cá.

- Meu amigo? – disse ela olhando para Sesshoumaru – Ele é meu salvador.

- Eu sei. Ele me contou que também tem muitas contas a acertar com Hiko. Tenho esperanças de que ele o mate...

Yuki sorriu meio sem-graça. Estranho como o Heitaro humano enxergava exatamente o monstro que Hiko era. Mas o seu lado youkai via nele tantas qualidades que o tornavam cego para a maldade sem fim daquele a quem chamava de mestre.

- Eu também tenho esperanças... – disse Yuki abraçando o irmão mais uma vez. Sabia que assim que amanhecesse Heitaro voltaria a tratá-la com desprezo por saber dos seus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru, então aproveitava cada chance de mostrar ao irmão o quanto o amava.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o céu. A lua estava no seu ápice, então era hora de ver se Hiko já voltara para casa.

- Yuki? – chamou pela jovem, que rapidamente veio ao seu encontro – Não saiam daqui, está bem?

- Você voltará lá? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Foi para isso que trouxe seu irmão até aqui. Para poder encontrar Hiko sozinho, sem chances de usar ninguém como escudo. Por um momento você quase pôs tudo a perder, aparecendo lá daquela forma – ele disse em tom sério – Você deveria ter ficado na casa da velha sacerdotisa, cuidando desse ferimento em seu ombro.

- Eu já nem sinto dor – Yuki mentiu movendo um pouco o braço e acabando por fazer uma careta que a contradisse – Logo eu estarei melhor.

- Aproveite as águas – disse Sesshoumaru – Elas são mesmo ótimas para ferimentos.

- Elas ajudaram a curar o seu ferimento? – perguntou levando a mão ao peito do youkai, onde a roupa ainda estava rasgada, mas o local onde ela havia visto um preocupante machucado na manhã anterior parecia já recuperado.

- As águas, aliada ao fato de eu ser um youkai – respondeu ele – Não espere que o seu ferimento esteja bem tão rápido.

- Eu sei – disse ela ficando ruborizada quando Sesshoumaru pegou sua mão e segurou-a contra o peito por alguns instantes.

- Garoto? Venha cá!

Heitaro correu até a irmã e o youkai. Yuki sentiu o rosto queimar ainda mais, mas Sesshoumaru não soltou sua mão mesmo com a presença do hanyou.

- Você cuidará da sua irmã enquanto eu estiver fora?

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Heitaro passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos negros – Então, você irá mesmo atrás de Hiko?

Sesshoumaru confirmou apenas com um movimento da cabeça. Para sua surpresa viu Heitaro cair de joelhos aos seus pés.

- Eu imploro, nobre youkai, mate Hiko – disse Heitaro curvando-se até tocar a testa no chão – Salve minha irmã daquele homem cruel. Não sei se pode imaginar o quanto ela sofre nas mãos dele... Se eu tivesse o mínimo de força e coragem, eu mesmo o mataria, mas como vê, sou apenas um moleque estúpido que mal consegue ficar sem tremer diante daquela fera.

Sesshoumaru não demonstrava nenhum sentimento. Já Yuki sofria de ver o irmão admitindo sua fraqueza.

- Levante-se – disse Sesshoumaru – Se não pode matar Hiko, pelo menos cuide para que sua irmã não saia daqui. E agradeça a ela todos os dias por estar vivo, pois ela sofre para que você possa continuar nesse mundo.

Sesshoumaru soltou a mão de Yuki e afastou-se, sem interromper o contato visual. Depois baixou a cabeça num gesto simples, dando as costas em seguida e partindo sem preocupar-se com despedidas.

Não demorou até que visse Yuki correr em seu encalço. Parou e esperou por algo que ela quisesse dizer.

- Eu sinto muito – ela disse – Eu sinto muito mesmo...

- Pelo quê?

- Por tudo... Por Asako... Heitaro não tinha o direito de...

Sesshoumaru puxou-a contra si num abraço.

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse com os lábios próximos ao ouvido de Yuki – Asako era uma mentira, então seu irmão só me fez um favor ao dar um fim à vida dela. Saiba que se Heitaro não tivesse feito isso, eu mesmo a teria matado ao saber que ela ousou ferir você.

Ele a soltou e a encarou.

- E vou dar um fim muito pior a Hiko – prometeu à Yuki – Não somente por ele ter usado a imagem de Satsumi para iludir-me, mas principalmente pelo o que ele faz a você. Eu cobrarei dele cada lágrima que você derramou, pode ter certeza.

Yuki ficou olhando paralisada enquanto ele se afastava. Se não fosse um ato involuntário, teria também parado de respirar ao ouvir as palavras de Sesshoumaru. Demorou até que ela voltasse ao normal e desviasse o olhar do caminho por onde ele tinha partido.

Voltou ao local onde Heitaro ficara, e encontrou-o segurando uma flor amarela na mão.

- Que flor é essa? – perguntou sem muito interesse, já que seu pensamento estava voltado apenas para Sesshoumaru.

- Não sei – respondeu Heitaro – O youkai a deixou aqui. Pediu para que eu a guardasse até sua volta. Mas a pobrezinha já está tão sem vida...

- É um narciso...- respondeu lembrando-se de ouvir Sesshoumaru comentando sobre a flor – Posso ficar com ela até que ele volte?

Heitaro não fez nenhuma objeção. Entregou a flor para a irmã, sem entender porque ela foi se sentar distante, enquanto observava aquela coisa amarela em suas mãos como se estivesse hipnotizada.

- É a sua flor, não é? – sussurrava Yuki, esperando que o irmão não a escutasse – É seu narciso, não é, Satsumi? – falava como se o espírito da outra pudesse ouvi-la – Perdoe-me por amá-lo... Perdoe-me por ter me apaixonado por Sesshoumaru e invejar o sentimento dele por você. Tenho tanto medo do momento de dizer adeus a ele, porque sei que vocês ainda vão se reencontrar, e só me sobrará a lembrança de tudo o que ele significa para mim... Só espero que em outra vida eu seja digna de viver um amor tão forte quanto o de vocês dois – disse colocando o narciso com todo cuidado sobre o colo e voltando a pensar em Sesshoumaru – E se puder, Satsumi, proteja-o, por favor...

* * *

Hiko terminava de destruir o futon de Yuki com suas garras. Estava com um ódio tão grande por ela não estar ali, por Heitaro não estar ali, e ainda mais por sentir o cheiro de Sesshoumaru pela casa, que destruir o quarto da jovem era o mínimo que podia fazer para controlar-se.

- Como ousa, Yuki? – as palavras saiam misturadas a grunhidos selvagens – Desafiar-me dessa maneira, escondendo-se de mim nessa noite, fazendo com que eu enlouqueça por não poder tê-la? E seu irmão, hein? – perguntava aos cantos do quarto vazio enquanto rasgava outra peça de roupa dela – Vocês se esconderam de mim, não é? Acham que eu não cobrarei essa ousadia amanhã, Yuki? Você vai ver o que a aguarda, minha querida... não perde por esperar.

Ia começar a destruir outra peça quando sentiu a presença de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava perto. Talvez já estivesse do lado de fora da casa, concluiu Hiko. Sorriu nervosamente. Só podia ser brincadeira do destino o que estava acontecendo naquela noite.

- Não agora! – resmungou baixo, o olhar fixo na porta do quarto de Yuki – Não agora, seu miserável! Não tenho tempo nem disposição para você! A única pessoa que me interessa agora é Yuki, aquela maldita!

Deixou o quarto apressadamente. Subiu até o quarto andar da construção e saiu por uma janela, alcançando o telhado. Aproximou-se da beirada frontal e observou o inimigo. Sesshoumaru estava prestes a entrar na casa. Poderia pular dali e cair sobre o rival, mas a fera em seu interior preferia buscar por Yuki a engajar-se numa luta naquele momento. Precisava primeiro satisfazer aquele desejo de machucar a indefesa jovem, de ouvi-la pedir para que parasse, ou então não teria sossego.

Esperou que Sesshoumaru entrasse na casa, então deu um salto possível apenas para um youkai, caindo sem fazer nenhum barulho poucos passos à frente da porta por onde o rival acabara de entrar.

"Parece que todos estão ousados demais..." pensou irritado com a presença de Sesshoumaru dentro da casa "Primeiro Yuki e Heitaro, agora você, youkai, me desafiando sem nenhum pudor, invadindo minha casa, ainda mais essa noite... Cobrarei de Yuki minha dívida, depois matarei o irmãozinho dela e você para alimentarem minha espada. Por enquanto, aproveite a chance de vasculhar por toda a casa, miserável".

Deu as costas e saiu correndo pela mata. Pelo que Heitaro dissera ao entardecer, Yuki tinha passado a ultima noite na casa da sacerdotisa Hana. Parecia estar doente ou algo assim. Era o que ele comprovaria em poucos instantes. Seria preciso Yuki estar à beira da morte para evitar que ele a arrancasse da casa da velha e a trouxesse consigo. E seria preciso muito mais que isso se não a encontrasse lá. Aí, sim, a jovem certamente preferiria estar morta a enfrentar sua fúria no dia seguinte.

* * *

- Covarde!

Sesshoumaru não conseguia esconder sua indignação por encontrar a casa mais uma vez vazia. Mas sabia que Hiko acabara de estar ali, pelo fato do quarto de Yuki estar completamente revirado. Estava tudo em ordem quando ele saíra, levando a jovem para a segurança das fontes termais junto ao irmão.

- Ele foge só de sentir minha presença. Como pode ser tão covarde? – dizia ele observando insatisfeito.

Esperava um pouco mais do youkai que o desafiara já à primeira vista. Percebia-se que a coragem dele era em parte por causa da poderosa espada que usava. Mas bastou a Tenseiga para acabar tanto com o poder da arma, quanto com a certeza de vitória do rival.

- E também há a Toukijin, que será ainda mais útil quando resolver parar de fugir... – disse levando a mão até a espada presa na cintura e só então se dando conta do quanto aquela situação era um tanto quanto engraçada – Chega a ser divertido o que está fazendo, Hiko - comentou pronto para deixar a casa – Até mesmo Heitaro mostrou mais coragem que você...

Saiu e tomou o caminho de volta às fontes. Seria desperdício de tempo ficar ali esperando por Hiko, pois ele não se mostraria enquanto não carregasse sua espada com a alma de humanos o suficiente. Assim que ele notasse sua presença na casa fugiria como uma criança indefesa.

A luta ainda não terminaria, como desejava tanto, mas para Sesshoumaru já era um alívio saber que Yuki estava num lugar seguro. Na manhã seguinte ela poderia voltar para a casa da sacerdotisa, e permanecer lá até que o ferimento no ombro sarasse. Seria tempo suficiente para aquela palhaçada que Hiko estava aprontando finalmente acabasse.

"Você não pode fugir para sempre" pensou ele, apressando o passo para retornar ao local de águas sagradas.

* * *

Hana acordou assustada com o barulho de algo batendo na porta de sua casa. Olhou para o lado, procurando por Yuki, mas ficou surpresa ao ver que ela não estava deitada. Levantou-se e olhou pelo outro cômodo da residência. Talvez ela tivesse se levantado antes e corrido até a janela para ver de onde vinha o som.

- Mas que...? – não teve tempo de concluir a frase de espanto com a ausência da jovem. Outra vez algo acertou em cheio a janela, quebrando um pedaço da madeira.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a si mesma enquanto olhava por uma fresta da parede – Quem ousa...?

_- É aquele youkai..._

- Minha senhora? – Hana assustou-se novamente, com a aparição repentina do espírito no mesmo aposento.

_- O nome dele é Hiko, não é? Ele veio à procura de Yuki._

- Mas ela não está... Ela sumiu – a sacerdotisa preocupou-se – Aposto que ela foi procurar pelo irmão.

_- Sim, ela foi... Mas não o encontrou_ – a voz do espírito de luz não demonstrava nenhuma ansiedade, o que já acalmava um pouco Hana - _E felizmente Hiko também não a encontrou._

- Então, Yuki está lá? Preciso encontrar um meio de tirá-la de lá antes que esse miserável volte para casa e a pegue desprevenida.

_- Não se preocupe... A jovem está em segurança._

- Tem certeza? – Hana não parecia convencida – Como ela pode estar segura sozinha naquela casa?

_- Ela não está na casa... Tampouco está sozinha. Está do lado da única pessoa de quem ela precisa esta noite._

- Ela precisa de todo o mundo esta noite – disse Hana olhando pela janela e avistando pela primeira vez Hiko, que estava lançando nada mais que pedras – Esse aí não parece que vai desistir de procurá-la.

_- Diga a ele que Yuki está aqui _– aconselhou o espírito começando a desaparecer – _Diga que ela está ferida e que não terá uso para ele esta noite. Não tenha medo de que ele invada para procurá-la, sacerdotisa. Eu o manterei afastado com a ajuda de uma barreira espiritual. Mesmo que ele queira quebrá-la, não conseguirá. Enquanto isso, Yuki conseguirá passar essa noite em paz ao lado "dele". Essa noite é crucial para aquela jovem..._

Hana mal teve tempo de formular alguma outra questão. O espírito desapareceu sem deixar nem mesmo vestígios da aura poderosa que o cercava.

- Espero que sua barreira seja mesmo poderosa, minha senhora - disse a sacerdotisa abrindo a porta para encarar Hiko – Não quero levar uma pedrada dessas bem no meio da testa...

Desceu os degraus da pequena escada, parando ao sentir a intuição alertá-la de que a barreira do espírito de sua senhora acabava um pouco à frente.

- Acho que não é necessário perguntar o motivo de sua visita, youkai? – disse ela irritada.

- Onde ela está? – Hiko segurava outra pedra de tamanho razoável numa das mãos – Chame Yuki... Agora!

- Ela está muito ferida. Vá embora e deixe-a em paz.

- Ferida? – ele sorriu com desprezo – Pouco me importa. Vou levá-la comigo...

- Não. Não irá.

- Você também acha que pode me desafiar? – Hiko deixou escapar uma gargalhada com as palavras da velha – Acha que eu pouparia sua vida, sua sacerdotisa estúpida?

Hana não se preocupou em responder aos insultos. Ficou olhando para o youkai desafiadoramente.

Hiko deu alguns passos na direção da casa. Ia passar por cima da velha e destruir a casa dela para tirar Yuki de lá. Mas teve uma surpresa desagradável ao ficar a dois passos da sacerdotisa.

- O que é isso? – indagou irritado com a forte barreira que o impedia de prosseguir – É você quem está criando essa barreira, velha maldita?

- Já disse que não conseguirá chegar perto de Yuki essa noite – disse Hana – Agora, se me dá licença, voltarei para minha casa e dormirei o sono dos justos. Acho que você não conhece esse tipo de sono, não é? – ela aproveitava a proteção para irritá-lo ainda mais – Por que não aproveita tanta energia e vai lutar com Sesshoumaru?

Hiko arregalou os olhos ao perceber que a velha já tinha conhecimento do inimigo. Imaginou que Heitaro talvez estivesse passando informações demais à sacerdotisa. Ou talvez fosse a própria Yuki que tivesse comentado algo, mas ela quase não ficava sabendo dos assuntos dele e do irmão.

- Qual o problema, Hiko? – ela perguntou ao notar o espanto na cara dele – Está com medo de enfrentar Sesshoumaru?

Isso o deixou enfurecido. Como aquela velha patética ousava falar com ele daquela maneira? Lançou a pedra que estava na mão com toda força, mas a barreira a impediu de atingir a sacerdotisa.

- Maldita! Arrancarei sua língua por tamanha tolice, velha! – Hiko já estava gritando – E diga à Yuki que ela me pagará caro por isso!

Hana deixou-o e retornou para a casa. Fechou a porta e só então limpou o suor que escorria da testa.

- Por um momento senti aquela pedra vindo na minha direção – disse ela sorrindo de seu próprio medo – Aposto que eu enfureci esse youkai. Talvez tenha sido tolice de minha parte colocar ainda mais lenha nessa fogueira, mas... como é bom poder dizer de forma indireta o quanto ele é fraco e covarde.

_- Não se sinta tão aliviada, sacerdotisa. Ele certamente tentará algo contra o vilarejo. Eu manterei minha barreira pelo tempo que for preciso. Torça para que ele desista o mais rápido possível _– a voz de sua senhora ecoou no aposento.

- Agora sim, estou me arrependendo de cutucar ainda mais o ego ferido de Hiko – Hana voltou a preocupar-se – Agüente firme, minha senhora, por favor.

* * *

Quando Sesshoumaru retornou, encontrou Yuki sentada sozinha perto de uma das fontes. Ela parecia concentrada em algo, e não o percebeu aproximando-se devagar. Buscou por Heitaro, mas não o viu por perto. Não se preocupou. A noite ainda estava na metade e o garoto não seria tolo de deixar a área sozinho.

- Yuki.

Ela virou-se rápido. Encarou o youkai com alívio, embora ele não tivesse ficado muito tempo fora. Fez menção de se levantar, mas Sesshoumaru fez sinal para que ela ficasse ali.

- Onde está seu irmão?

- Ele está dormindo – respondeu ela com uma expressão de ansiedade – E então? O que aconteceu?

Antes de contar tudo Sesshoumaru resolveu encontrar um lugar ao lado de Yuki para se sentar. Ficaram lado a lado, mas os olhares voltaram-se para as águas quentes à frente deles.

- Já se banhou na fonte? – ele perguntou.

- Não... ainda não. Não tive cabeça para pensar em um banho com essa situação toda. Como poderia me sentir bem nessas águas se não conseguia parar de pensar em você.

- Pensou em mim o tempo todo? – ele indagou de forma interessada.

- Claro... pensei, bem... na sua segurança... – Yuki sentiu mais uma vez o rosto avermelhar-se de vergonha.

- Entendo – disse ele notando que o narciso amarelo que deixara com Heitaro estava agora sob a proteção das mãos delicadas de Yuki – Gostou?

- Hã? – disse ela sem entender.

- O narciso. Gostou dele?

- É mesmo lindo – respondeu ela – Eu nunca vi um desses por aqui...

- Talvez você os veja a partir de agora. Nosso olhar tende a encontrar com facilidade aquilo que nos fascina.

- Os narcisos são um lindo símbolo para um amor como o seu por Satsumi – disse ela, fingindo que aquele assunto não a machucava por dentro – Aposto que você a presenteou com muitos desses...

- Apenas um – ele respondeu pegando a flor das mãos de Yuki – Talvez eu a tivesse presenteado com um campo coberto por eles, mas o pouco tempo que o destino nos reservou não permitiu que eu fizesse muito por ela. Talvez um dia... – ele deixou a frase perder-se no ar, sem concluí-la.

Yuki calou-se também. Ficou olhando o modo como ele segurava a flor, pensativo sobre algo que ela preferia não descobrir o que era. Mais uma vez pediu perdão ao espírito de Satsumi por invejar aquele amor que o youkai dedicava a ela.

Suspirou profundamente e obrigou-se a pensar em outras coisas, enquanto observava as águas sendo iluminadas de uma forma suave pela luz da lamparina. Perguntava-se se a sacerdotisa já notara sua ausência, e o quanto a amiga brigaria ao ouvi-la contar sobre a tolice em ir até a casa procurar pelo irmão. Teria de desculpar-se muito pelo que fizera. Suspirou mais uma vez. Agora estava tão concentrada em pensar no momento em que encontraria Hana que nem notou o longo silêncio que envolveu ela e Sesshoumaru.

Mas um tempo depois o próprio youkai quebrou o silêncio, respondendo à questão que ela fizera quando ele retornara, embora Yuki já imaginasse que Sesshoumaru não havia tido sucesso.

- Ele fugiu – disse ele lançando o narciso dentro das águas da fonte – Quando voltei à sua casa, ele simplesmente fugiu. Ele não parece interessado em me encontrar tão cedo. Talvez por causa da espada que ele não poderá usar tão cedo...

- O que aconteceu com a espada dele?

Sesshoumaru retirou a Tenseiga da cintura e exibiu-a com um certo orgulho.

- Jamais pensei que a recordação de meu pai pudesse ter utilidade em uma luta – disse ele – Uma espada que não machuca... quem pensaria que justamente esse detalhe seria capaz de transformar em covarde um youkai que bradava aos quatro cantos que me mataria facilmente.

Yuki reconheceu a espada. Era a mesma que ela tinha usado para se defender de Asako.

"Defender-me?" ela estranhou aquele pensamento "Por pouco eu não a matei... O que aconteceu comigo para sentir-me tão confortável usando uma espada?".

- Tenseiga é incapaz de tirar uma vida – continuou Sesshoumaru, fazendo-a acordar dos pensamentos – Uma espada que faz reviver – ele parecia hipnotizado pela lâmina da arma.

- Faz reviver? – Yuki por um momento sentiu-se mais aliviada por saber que não conseguiria matar Asako com aquela espada – De certa forma é bom que tenha sido ela a parar nas minhas mãos naquela noite, na caverna de seus antepassados.

- Por quê? – Sesshoumaru sentiu-se intrigado – Fala isso porque a usou contra Asako?

- Sim...

- Naquele momento eu achei que você estivesse mesmo com intenção de matar Asako – disse ele – Deixei-me enganar pelas palavras de Hiko e pela ilusão de ter reencontrado Satsumi. Agi de forma cruel com você por ter erguido minha espada contra ela, mas eu sabia que a Tenseiga não causaria nenhum mal à Asako. Se você avaliar melhor a situação, dirá que preferia estar com minha outra espada. Você estava em desvantagem naquele momento, pois a Toukijin, usada por Asako, não tem nenhum desejo de manter alguém vivo. O gosto dela é por sangue apenas. O destino te poupou dessa vez.

- O destino não me poupou – disse ela se levantando desanimada – Ele só não me deixará morrer tão cedo. Ele parece divertir-se com minha vida...

- Não apenas com a sua vida, Yuki – disse ele procurando pelo narciso que jogara na água – Ele se diverte com a vida de todos nós. Olhe! – disse apontando para a flor.

Yuki aproximou-se da beirada da fonte, curiosa com o que o havia interessado tanto na flor. A pouca claridade não ajudava muito, mas pôde notar algo que a deixou encantada.

- Ela está mais... mais...

- Viva? – Sesshoumaru completou o raciocínio – Talvez não esteja viva, mas recuperou um pouco do viço que possuía quando a peguei.

- É verdade. Ela já estava bastante murcha quando a peguei com Heitaro. Agora parece recém colhida.

- É o poder da fonte. Mesmo sendo uma água quente, não indicada para uma planta, ajudou-a a recuperar um pouco de sua beleza. Ela fará o mesmo pelo seu ferimento, Yuki. Por isso aproveite para banhar-se.

- Tem razão – disse ela levando a mão ao ombro machucado – Se as águas pelo menos acabarem com um pouco da dor que sinto...

- Eu a deixarei sozinha – disse Sesshoumaru se levantando – Ficarei com seu irmão, está bem?

- Obrigada – disse ela esperando que ele sumisse de seu campo de visão, só depois se voltando para a fonte – Um banho me fará bem de qualquer forma.

Soltou o laço do kimono que usava, mas permaneceu vestida. Apenas chegou perto da fonte e colocou um pé dentro d'água, retirando-o rapidamente ao sentir o quanto estava quente. O pequeno agito criou ondulações na água que trouxeram o narciso para a borda onde ela estava. Agachou-se e retirou a flor amarela. Ficou admirando a mudança nela por um tempo, e tentando encontrar coragem para entrar na fonte.

Nem notou que ela própria também estava sendo observada. Sesshoumaru desistira de ficar com Heitaro e retornou para onde ela estava assim que viu o quanto seria tedioso ficar sem fazer nada, quando sua mente e corpo pediam algo além de descanso.

- Se você pudesse falar aposto que gritaria ao ser jogada numa água tão quente – sussurrou para a flor com um meio sorriso – Maldade de Sesshoumaru fazer isso com você, não?

- Parece que também terei de usar esse recurso com você para que entre na água – disse, assustando Yuki – Aí você poderá dizer se é maldade ou não.

- Desculpe... – disse ela encabulada – Não foi minha intenção...

- Não se desculpe – ele a impediu de continuar – Devia estar se perguntando por que voltei aqui, ou chamando-me de pervertido de uma vez.

- Aconteceu algo? – ela se levantou rápido, preocupada – Meu irmão...?

- Dorme como uma criança – respondeu Sesshoumaru aproximando-se dela – Não tenho paciência para ficar ninando crianças.

- Então... – ela não entendia o motivo dele estar ali.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Yuki segurava a abertura do kimono com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ainda segurava o narciso.

- Só precisava perguntar mais uma coisa a você – mantendo apenas um passo de distância de Yuki – Depois da resposta eu a deixarei tomar seu banho.

- O que é?

Ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, e deixou escapar um suspiro antes de fazer a pergunta, o que fez Yuki sentir o corpo todo se arrepiar.

- Depois que tudo acabar... ainda desejará que eu vá embora? – ele perguntou, mas não se afastou, preferiu ficar sentindo o pouco do cheiro dela que conseguia escapar do poder da pedra em seu pescoço.

Yuki fechou os olhos. Perguntou-se o que ele pretendia fazendo aquilo. Sabia a resposta. E gostava da resposta, mas sabia também que não era certo. Como queria sentir algo mais do que a simples proximidade do rosto dele ao seu, mas queria controlar-se de qualquer maneira. Afinal, fora justamente por estar tão apaixonada por ele, tão passível de render-se ao mínimo toque do youkai, que pedira a ele para ir embora na manhã anterior.

- E você deixaria de seguir seu caminho se eu pedisse isso? – as palavras de Yuki saíram quase sem pensar.

- Não – foi sincero, tocando levemente o pescoço de Yuki com seus lábios.

- Então por que pergunta? – disse ela dando um passo para trás, quebrando aquele contato – Se eu pedi a você que vá embora, e você mesmo admite que não ficaria se eu pedisse, por que quer saber se eu mudaria de idéia?

- Eu não afirmei que vou embora – disse ele voltando a se colocar perto demais dela – Também não estou dizendo que não vou... Apenas... – levou a mão ao rosto dela e retirou alguns fios de cabelos que se prendiam à sua testa com o suor -...quero saber se quer que eu fique.

- Não seria certo... – Yuki respondia quase num sussurro – Não posso colocar-me no seu caminho e...

- Não perguntei o que é certo ou errado – ele a interrompeu com firmeza, envolvendo seu braço pela cintura de Yuki e puxando-a contra seu corpo – Eu sou capaz de decidir isso sozinho. Só quero saber se "quer ou não" que eu fique.

- Por que se importa com o que eu quero? – ela tentava não olhá-lo nos olhos, evitando assim ceder de vez.

- Eu quero saber – insistiu ele, a com sua boca quase alcançando a dela – Mas não preciso mais que você responda com palavras... Vou deixar que seu corpo me responda.

Yuki não conseguiu evitar. Seus olhos encontraram os de Sesshoumaru, e dali em diante não teria como fugir do desejo que começava a tomar conta de seu corpo e alma. Esperou, com a respiração entrecortada, que o youkai finalmente juntasse seus lábios aos dela. A distância era tão mínima, mas como parecia demorar para que acontecesse aquele beijo.

Por um momento Sesshoumaru confundiu as batidas aceleradas de seu coração com o de Yuki. Há muito tempo não o sentia acelerar daquela forma. Viu Yuki fechar os olhos e esperar pelo inevitável. Agora sim, o que ouvia era mesmo o coração da jovem, e não, ele não estava nem mais rápido, nem mais devagar que o seu. Já conseguia sentir o hálito quente e adocicado dela, então também fechou os olhos. Não precisava ver nada, apenas sentir Yuki.

Foi nesse momento que a voz de Heitaro ecoou pelos arredores. Isso fez os dois afastarem-se rapidamente. Mas a distância dos dois ainda mostrava que ali havia algo além de uma simples conversa.

- Yuki? – Heitaro finalmente aproximou-se correndo – Você me assustou. Acordei e não a vi por perto, pensei...

- Estou bem – ela respondeu sem conseguir desviar seu olhar do de Sesshoumaru.

- Você já retornou? – ele perguntou a Sesshoumaru – Conseguiu o que queria?

- Ainda não... Ele fugiu – ele sequer moveu o olhar para o hanyou.

- Aquele miserável! – Heitaro ainda não notara que sua presença ali era tão inoportuna que a própria irmã sentiu-se no direito de consertar aquela situação.

- Volte a dormir, meu irmão – disse ela – Não se preocupe com Hiko. Vamos esquecê-lo pelo menos por essa noite... Não quero pensar que a primeira noite de lua cheia só me traz péssimas lembranças...

- Hã? – disse o hanyou demorando um pouco a perceber o que acontecia – Vocês...? Bem, eu vou dormir, está bem? Bom... – disse já se afastando, envergonhado por descobrir tão tarde que interrompera algo entre os dois -...boa noite!

Sesshoumaru só desviou o olhar para ter certeza de que Heitaro já estava longe. Num gesto rápido voltou a abraçar Yuki, mas dessa vez manteve os lábios bem longe. Tinha algo mais importante a falar no momento.

- Olhe para o céu – disse ele – Olhe para a lua cheia.

Yuki ergueu o rosto e encarou sem muita simpatia a lua brilhante no alto do céu. Então sentiu o beijo de Sesshoumaru em seu pescoço.

- Eu te darei outras lembranças da primeira noite de lua cheia – era quase uma promessa do youkai – Mostrarei a você o quanto ela é linda. E farei com que se lembre somente de mim quando ela retornar outras vezes – completou, atraindo o olhar de Yuki para si.

Encararam-se de modo apaixonado por alguns segundos. Então finalmente cederam e uniram os lábios num beijo que primeiro começou calmo, mas aos poucos se tornava cada vez mais selvagem. Era o desejo tomando conta de vez dos dois.

Yuki apertava o narciso na mão direita com força. Não queria destruir a pobre flor, mas o fazia sem saber. Logo a mão de Sesshoumaru deslizou por seu ombro, chegando à dela que tentava manter fechado o kimono. Soltou-a, fazendo Yuki colocá-la em seu tórax. Depois invadiu a abertura da roupa dela e sentiu finalmente sua pele, percorrendo com as longas unhas primeiro a curva da cintura da jovem, e em seguida subindo pelas costas com delicadeza.

Interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se, encarando Yuki com um olhar de quem espera permissão para continuar. Ela fez mais que isso. Levou as mãos aos ombros e retirou o kimono, deixando que ele caísse devagar pelos braços e depois pelo resto do corpo. Apesar da beleza da mulher à sua frente, não conseguiu evitar fixar os olhos primeiro no curativo em seu ombro.

- Você nem deveria estar aqui – comentou ele passando a mão sobre o curativo já bastante manchado de sangue – Você nem deveria ter se ferido...

- Você é quem nem deveria estar aqui – Yuki disse pegando a mão dele e colocando-a sobre a área de seu coração – Fico pensando se teria parado para dar atenção a Hiko se no primeiro dia em que vi, não o tivesse alertado sobre ele. Mesmo que o encontrasse, não se preocuparia com um ser tão inferior.

- Estranho... – ele exibiu um discreto sorriso com a tolice que julgava ter sido dita pela jovem – Justo você, que acredita tanto no destino, acha mesmo que eu não encontraria Hiko em meu caminho por essas terras?

- Talvez não...

- Pense no que poderia ter acontecido, se você não tivesse contado a mim sobre ele? – disse começando a soltar o laço da própria roupa – Ele poderia mesmo ter encontrado Rin e a machucado, não é? Afinal, foi pensando no bem dela que você teve coragem o bastante para aproximar-se de mim.

- Ainda assim... ela se machucou, não foi? – Yuki sentia-se mal pelo que acontecera com a pequena Rin – E justamente meu irmão foi quem a feriu...

- Esqueça isso – disse livrando-se de vez da parte superior do traje, e finalmente passando a contemplar o corpo despido de Yuki – Vamos apenas culpar o destino, está bem? E apesar de toda as complicações que ele tem colocado nessa história toda, eu me sinto bem o suficiente para dizer que o momento que dividimos agora faz valer tudo o que se passou.

A maneira como ele a beijou em seguida a fez ter o mesmo pensamento. Só aquela demonstração do desejo dele por ela já a fazia aceitar que valera mesmo a pena. Envolveu seus braços no corpo dele, deixando o narciso já em pedaços cair pelas costas do youkai. Apertou seu corpo contra o dele, tentando senti-lo ao máximo naquele abraço.

- Vamos para a água – Sesshoumaru disse mais uma vez interrompendo o beijo.

Yuki sorriu de forma irônica.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ele, sério.

- Está muito quente...

- E?

Yuki olhou para a fonte pensativa. Depois deu outro sorriso, mas de confiança, e separou-se do youkai.

"Um momento como esse e eu me importando com a água..." sentiu-se uma tola.

Sem pressa colocou um pé dentro da água. Depois o outro. Esperou acostumar-se um pouco antes de entrar de vez. Retirou o curativo feito por Hana do ombro e sentou-se na borda da fonte, pegando um pouco de água e jogando-o sobre o ferimento. Atrás dela, Sesshoumaru terminava de retirar sua roupa, sem desgrudar os olhos da jovem. Deixou as espadas encostadas numa rocha e esperou que Yuki entrasse de vez na água.

- Ai... – ela reclamou um pouco ao entrar e sentar na fonte – Está muito...

Antes que pudesse continuar ouviu o som de Sesshoumaru também entrando na água. Olhou para trás, e viu-o também sentado, apenas com a metade superior do corpo para fora da água. Ele parecia não se importar a mínima com a temperatura, o que a fez decidir parar de reclamar.

- Vem cá – ele a chamou ao notar que Yuki já estava quase na borda oposta – Ou já está pensando em sair?

Ela sorriu. Pensara mesmo nessa possibilidade, mas desistiu assim que ele esticou a mão em sua direção. Aproximou-se e segurou-a, sendo puxada pelo youkai até que os corpos dos dois estivessem juntos. Mais uma vez foi ele que procurou primeiro pelos lábios dela, beijando-a com vontade, depois descendo ao pescoço. Foi Yuki que o puxou de volta para sua boca. Ela queria sentir ainda mais o sabor daqueles lábios.

- Amo você... – ela sussurrou num dos pequenos intervalos do beijo – E me sinto tão errada por isso...

- Errada? – também era com a voz baixa que ele respondia – Bobagem... E não espere que eu sinta o mesmo. Não é errado o que sentimos...

Yuki ficou surpresa a ponto de parar de corresponder ao beijo. Ouvira mesmo o que pensava, ou tinha se enganado? Ele estava admitindo sentir o mesmo que ela? Ele realmente dizia que a amava, mesmo que de forma indireta?

- Eu a assustei? – ele perguntou ao perceber que ela parecia paralisada – Nunca se sentiu digna de tal sentimento?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez sem tanta fúria, mas com um sentimento ainda mais importante para mostrar ao youkai. Se ele acabava de admitir que a amava, queria mostrar a ele o quanto estava se sentindo feliz com aquilo.

Num movimento rápido Sesshoumaru encostou o corpo de Yuki contra as pedras da beirada. Afastou as pernas dela, procurando espaço entre elas. A fonte não era muito rasa, mas ainda assim precisava ficar de joelhos, enquanto as pernas de Yuki envolviam sua cintura. Conseguir controlar-se para não penetrá-la de vez tornava-se uma tarefa quase impossível. Precisava sentir Yuki daquela forma mais uma vez e queria isso logo. E já sabia que no outro dia seria a mesma coisa. Assim como no dia seguinte, e assim por diante. Estava perdido com a constatação de que estava mais unido à jovem do que nunca.

Desistiu do auto-controle quando sentiu as pernas dela apertarem-se contra seu corpo, como se pedisse que ele agisse. Penetrou-a com força, fazendo Yuki soltar seus lábios e deixar escapar um gemido que em nada parecia ser de dor.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos. Havia algo diferente naquele olhar dela, ele logo notou. Não era apenas amor. Era algo mais. Quando ela voltou a fechar os olhos e a gemer com mais intensidade, jurou ter sentido uma força quebrar a barreira do pingente em seu pescoço e revelar o quanto Yuki o desejava naquele momento. O corpo dela implorava pelo seu, de uma forma tão intensa que chegou a deixá-lo confuso por um breve instante.

"Tenho a sensação de que não só seu corpo, mas também sua alma deseja uma parte de mim, Yuki" pensou ainda surpreso "O que quer, afinal?

Levou a mão ao pescoço de Yuki, resolvido a tirar a jóia protetora e conseguir a resposta para sua confusão mental. Mas não conseguiu. O modo como o prazer que sentia intensificou-se o fez esquecer-se dos pensamentos e preocupar-se apenas em cumprir a promessa de fazer a jovem se lembrar daquela noite para sempre. Intensificou os movimentos quando Yuki cravou as unhas em suas costas, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido um pedido de "mais". Já se sentia próximo do orgasmo quando voltou a ter aquela estranha sensação.

- O que mais quer de mim, Yuki? – ele sussurrava, ao mesmo tempo amando e estranhando aquele sentimento que tomava seu corpo inteiro – Já tem uma parte do meu coração... O que mais quer?

Ela o abraçou com força. Até tinha escutado a pergunta de Sesshoumaru, mas a resposta não sairia naquele momento em que sentia o prazer percorrer cada pedaço de seu corpo. Demorou algum tempo até que conseguisse abrir os olhos para então poder tentar responder a questão do youkai. Mas a expressão no rosto dele a fez permanecer muda. Levou a mão ao rosto de Sesshoumaru e tocou levemente sua boca. Havia uma pequena gota de sangue brotando do lugar onde ele cravara um dos afiados caninos. E os olhos exibiam o mesmo vermelho selvagem que os de Hiko, o que a fez ficar preocupada, mas em nenhum momento sentir medo. Era algo comum em um youkai. O que a preocupava era o fato dele parecer distante, com a alma fora do corpo.

- O que há com você...?

O tom de angustia da voz de Yuki o fez voltar a si. Fechou os olhos demoradamente, até que se sentisse no controle de seu corpo novamente. Quando voltou a olhar para ela, os olhos já haviam voltado ao dourado normal, e os caninos finalmente liberavam os lábios para mais um beijo. Um beijo ardente, que o fez chegar ao prazer enquanto sentia o gosto do próprio sangue misturar-se ao gosto da boca de Yuki. Por fim, apertou-a num abraço, querendo aproveitar cada segundo que conseguisse permanecer dentro dela. Ela retribuiu passando a mão por seus cabelos, num carinho que o fez deitar a cabeça em seu ombro até que a respiração voltasse ao normal. No fim acabou descobrindo o que era aquela estranha sensação que tivera. Não precisava retirar o colar do pescoço de Yuki para saber o que o seu corpo e sua alma tanto queriam dizer.

- Não quer que eu a deixe... É isso, não? – indagou enquanto aproveitava o carinho que ela fazia – Agora eu sei que amanhã não irá desejar mais que eu vá embora...

- Eu nunca desejei... – ela respondeu com ternura.

- Porque já sabe que eu não irei...

- Não enquanto sua luta com Hiko não acabar... – ela completou a frase – Mas depois...

Ele afastou-se dela e a encarou, sério, respondendo com o olhar que não faria isso, mas Yuki passou a mão em seu rosto, e sorriu, demonstrando certeza do que falava.

- De hoje em diante eu amarei cada primeira noite de lua cheia, Sesshoumaru, mesmo que você não esteja ao meu lado... Isso é algo que nada nesse mundo tirará de mim. Ainda que você esteja longe...

- Eu não irei a lugar nenhum...

Yuki não quis continuar aquele assunto. Apesar de sentir dentro de seu peito que não demoraria até que o destino de Sesshoumaru finalmente se revelasse, não podia deixar de ficar feliz com tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. O youkai não fora explícito em confessar por ela aquele sentimento, mas sabia que ele a amava. E nem mesmo sua baixa auto-estima a convenceria do contrário.

Olhou para o céu, com suas estrelas ofuscadas pelo brilho da lua cheia. Agora poderia ver nela a beleza de que todos falavam. Agora também poderia chamá-la de lua dos amantes, sem temer seu poder e fascinação. Aos poucos sentiu os olhos começarem a pesar. Molhou um pouco o rosto para ver se ficava acordada, mas o sono parecia aumentar a cada minuto.

- É melhor sairmos – disse Sesshoumaru – Ou você acabará dormindo aqui mesmo.

- Não quero dormir... Seria um desperdício dormir numa noite tão linda.

- Então fique acordada – disse Sesshoumaru, mas certo de que Yuki não conseguiria manter-se assim por muito tempo – Ainda assim, vamos sair da fonte. Ficaremos junto do seu irmão até que comece a amanhecer.

- Está bem...

Saíram da água e vestiram-se sem pressa. Yuki sentia o corpo tão leve depois daquele banho, principalmente junto da companhia de Sesshoumaru, que parecia que um vento um pouco mais forte a levaria sem esforço. Assim que se aprontaram tomaram o caminho que os levaria até onde Heitaro estava.

O hanyou voltara a dormir tranqüilamente. Aos dois só restava mesmo sentarem-se recostados numa árvore e aproveitar o restante da noite. Yuki encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru, e suspirou ao imaginar como seria sua vida se todas as noites fossem como aquela.

O silêncio só era quebrado pelo som de grilos escondidos na mata que os cercavam. Não havia necessidade de conversa naquele momento. Todas as palavras necessárias já tinham sido ditas antes, e agora precisavam apenas da presença um do outro.

Não demorou até que Sesshoumaru percebesse que Yuki havia dormido. Como previra antes, a jovem não tinha conseguido superar o cansaço para aproveitar aquela noite.

"Haverá muitas outras, não se preocupe..." disse a ela em pensamento, enquanto deitava a cabeça dela em seu colo, acomodando-a melhor "Assim que Hiko morrer você poderá aproveitar todas as noites de sua vida, Yuki".

* * *

Hana não se sentiu mais aliviada quando Hiko finalmente desistiu de tentar quebrar a barreira espiritual que protegia o vilarejo e foi embora. Sabia que ele encontraria na fragilidade de outras vilas a situação perfeita para descontar a raiva que sentia. Não demoraria para que noticias desagradáveis chegassem até seus ouvidos. Talvez assim que amanhecesse já ficasse sabendo de algum tumulto causado por ele.

"_Ele não irá para outro vilarejo..." _a voz sempre calma de sua senhora a tirou dos pensamentos _"Hiko não tem desejo por destruição hoje, Hana. Ele deseja outra coisa, pois sente que é o momento propício. Precisamos nos preocupar com Yuki, já que os próximos dias também trazem muitos perigos para ela"._

- Eu a manterei aqui – disse a sacerdotisa – Nem que eu precise amarrá-la para que ela não escape. Jamais imaginei que ela fosse sair escondida daqui, acredita? Claro que se ela me dissesse que ia atrás do irmão eu a impediria de qualquer maneira.

"_O risco dela valeu a pena... Sem essa ousadia de Yuki, eu não teria a certeza de que o destino dela finalmente se cumprirá da maneira correta"._

- Que os deuses te ouçam! – disse Hana voltando a se deitar para aproveitar o pouco tempo que ainda teria para dormir – Que os deuses te ouçam!

* * *

**Demorou, mas saiu! Espero que gostem do cap. Dessa vez resolvi ser mais boazinha com a Yuki e dar a ela um presente de Natal. E que este capitulo também sirva como presente (atrasado, eu sei!) para vocês que têm a paciência de ler tudo o que escrevo. Como diria minha vó:**

**- É presente simples, mas é de coração!**

**E já vou deixar também o desejo de que o ano de 2008 seja maravilhoso para todos, e que tenhamos muitas coisas boas!**

**Abraços...**

**LV.**


	19. Escuridão

_**Escuridão.**_

Sesshoumaru tocou o rosto de Yuki com delicadeza, enquanto chamava seu nome em voz baixa. Ela resmungou um pouco, abrindo os olhos por um breve instante, para depois voltar a dormir.

- Logo amanhecerá – ele sussurrou.

Yuki rapidamente abriu os olhos e forçou-se a sentar. Apesar de ainda sentir sono sabia da necessidade de acordar o irmão para saírem dali antes que o sol nascesse.

- Eu nem deveria ter dormido... – ela reclamou consigo mesma.

- Não se culpe. Não aconteceu nada – disse Sesshoumaru levantando-se sem demonstrar cansaço.

- Você ficou acordado o tempo todo? – Yuki sentiu-se ainda pior por não ter nem ao menos feito companhia ao homem que amava.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não estava com sono. Eu tive muitas coisas para pensar enquanto a via dormir.

Yuki esfregou os olhos e ergueu-se sem muita vontade. Bocejou, levando a mão à boca, e forçou-se a acordar de vez. Para mostrar que já estava pronta para o que fosse preciso fazer, deu um sorriso para o youkai que a observava.

E mais uma vez Sesshoumaru se pegava encantado com um simples gesto daquela humana ao seu lado. Como era possível, que justo ele, que tantas vezes tratara com arrogância os humanos que cruzavam seu caminho, fosse mais uma vez deixar seu coração consumir-se pelo sentimento que tantas vezes julgara ser algo tão tolo?

Da primeira vez, quando se apaixonara por Satsumi, até tinha se convencido de que fora um castigo do destino pelo modo como a tratara no começo, quando a conheceu. Tentou ferir o coração humano dela para poder divertir-se, mas por fim, fora seu coração que mais sofrera com o fim que aquela história teve. Perdera não só a mulher que tocara seu coração, como também a filha, fruto de um amor que muitos jamais viveram ou viverão.

Mas agora, com Yuki, sentia-se ainda mais confuso. Ela era a antítese do que o interessara em Satsumi. Não era desafiadora de nenhuma maneira, mais ainda assim conseguia mantê-lo interessado em sua pessoa, até o momento em que se viu mais uma vez tomado por aquele tão forte sentimento.

Apaixonara-se por Satsumi por ela mostrar-se inconquistável, por ter se negado a submeter-se a ele como se fosse inferior de algum modo. Já Yuki, ela o conquistara justamente por ter admitido sua fraqueza, pedindo a ele que a ajudasse a se livrar de alguém que só a fazia sofrer.

As duas eram tão diferentes, mas o sentimento que tinha por elas era igual. Sentia a necessidade de protegê-las, e ainda mais de estar ao lado delas. Seu único receio era ter que se deparar com um momento em que fosse preciso escolher entre as duas. Mas tentava a todo custo não pensar nessa possibilidade. Talvez ainda fosse preciso mais cem primaveras até que Satsumi finalmente retornasse. Enquanto isso poderia amar Yuki sem sentir-se traindo sua promessa. E guardaria Yuki eternamente no coração quando ela enfim fosse levada de sua companhia pela triste, mas comum, efemeridade dos humanos.

- Vou chamar Heitaro – a voz suave de Yuki o fez voltar dos pensamentos.

Observou atentamente enquanto ela caminhava até o irmão. Depois voltou o olhar para o céu, procurando prever se demoraria muito até que o sol nascesse. Concluiu que teriam tempo de sobra para afastar-se da área das fontes antes que Heitaro voltasse a ser um hanyou.

Esperou em silêncio até que ambos trocassem algumas palavras e depois se preparassem para deixar as fontes. Após alguns minutos já estavam caminhando, tendo Heitaro mais à frente, carregando a lamparina, deixando ambos mais à vontade para trás. Mas a ansiedade que o nascer do sol trazia à Yuki naquele momento a deixara muda, como se ela temesse que uma simples palavra fosse acordar subitamente o astro-rei.

Já haviam se afastado o suficiente das fontes quando Heitaro parou e sentou-se à espera dos dois.

- Está cansado, meu irmão? – Yuki perguntou aproximando-se dele e fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos.

- Muito... – ele demonstrava o cansaço até mesmo na voz – Ainda temos muito para andar?

Yuki olhou para Sesshoumaru com um ar de interrogação. Ele desviou um pouco o olhar para o céu, tentando prever se o dia ainda demoraria a clarear.

- Já estamos bem distantes do poder da fonte – disse ele – Logo amanhecerá...

- Heitaro sempre se mostra exausto antes de mudar completamente – explicou Yuki enquanto observava o irmão fechar os olhos – Nesse momento, é bem provável que ele nem ouça mais minha voz...

- Teremos de deixá-lo aqui. Ele não gostará de encontrar nenhum de nós dois por perto ao acordar – aconselhou Sesshoumaru.

- Não quero deixá-lo sozinho...

- Ele não a tratará com o mesmo carinho que demonstrou durante a noite.

- Eu sei... – disse ela, sendo interrompida por uma dor aguda no ombro.

Sesshoumaru levou sua mão ao local onde o ferimento de Yuki voltava a sangrar. Abriu com cuidado a roupa, observando atentamente a área.

- E ainda tem isso – disse ele – Vou levá-la para a casa da sacerdotisa...

- Isso não é nada – disse Yuki controlando-se o máximo para não demonstrar o quanto o ombro doía.

- Você não precisa esconder suas dores de mim, Yuki – disse ele em tom sério – Sabe disso, não é?

Ela confirmou com um leve menear da cabeça. Sesshoumaru ajeitou a roupa dela, depois aproveitou sua mão próxima ao rosto de Yuki para acariciar seu pescoço levemente, deslizando para a nuca e trazendo a boca dela de encontro à sua, num lapso momentâneo de razão. Beijaram-se com paixão, esquecendo-se por um instante da presença de Heitaro, agora adormecido, mas que poderia acordar a qualquer momento.

- Vamos – disse ele após interromper o beijo ao lembrar-se de que apesar de não ligar a mínima para o hanyou, aquele simples gesto poderia trazer complicações ainda maiores para Yuki – Ele logo acordará...

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Yuki já estava sendo levada pela mão mais uma vez. Mais uma vez a mente a convencia de que aquilo era apenas para evitar que a presença do youkai fosse sentida. Mas o coração insistia em fazê-la acreditar que também era uma mostra de que ele não queria separar-se dela nem por um breve segundo.

Ficou com o olhar voltado para trás até que Heitaro desaparecesse de sua visão. Desse momento em diante apertou a mão de Sesshoumaru com mais força, admitindo que ela também não queria afastar-se dele por um instante sequer.

- Ele ficará bem – a voz calma de Sesshoumaru a fez sentir-se mais calma – Agora eu preciso ter certeza de que você ficará bem.

No ritmo em que estavam alcançaram o vilarejo antes do que pensavam. Já avistavam a casa de Hana, quando Sesshoumaru parou de repente, surpreso com a barreira que parecia envolver todo o lugar.

- Viu alguma coisa? – Yuki olhou em volta, temendo encontrar de repente Hiko parado em algum lugar.

- Não – respondeu, soltando a mão dela – Apenas senti algo... Vá e chame pela sacerdotisa.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe – ele a interrompeu, com um meio sorriso de incredulidade nos lábios – Eu ficarei aqui. Diga à velha que quero falar com ela.

Apesar de não entender nada, Yuki correu e bateu na porta do casebre, esperando alguns minutos até que Hana abrisse a porta, mostrando-se – falsamente - irritada.

- Oras! – disse a sacerdotisa que acabara de acordar – Onde a senhorita estava? Não sabe o quanto me deixou preocupada? Acha que... – parou de falar assim que sentiu a aura do youkai parado um pouco distante – O quê?

Ela passou direto por Yuki, até que finalmente colocou-se frente à frente com Sesshoumaru.

- Até você sente o poder da barreira? – ela indagou surpresa com o poder de sua senhora – Eu jurava que você seria o último a senti-la...

- Já que sabe da barreira... – disse ele, sentindo-se irritado e curioso ao mesmo tempo - ...deve saber também quem a criou.

- Talvez... – disse ela segurando uma risadinha.

- Diga logo de quem é esse poder – Sesshoumaru não parecia divertir-se tanto quanto a sacerdotisa.

- Meu.

- Impossível – disse ele franzindo a testa em sinal de descontentamento – Como se uma velha como você fosse capaz de ter tamanho poder.

- E de quem mais seria? – Hana parecia disposta a irritar ainda mais o youkai.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Algo no poder que emanava daquela barreira lhe parecia bastante familiar. Até demais, diria sua intuição.

- Qual o motivo de tamanha proteção? – indagou ele.

Hana olhou para trás, certificando-se de que Yuki havia ficado na porta de sua casa. Desfez o sorriso descontraído e ficou séria.

- Hiko veio procurar Yuki essa noite – respondeu ela – Eu disse que ela está doente, mas apenas essa barreira o manteve afastado. Temo muito por Yuki. Se ele a encontrar...

- Por quanto tempo é possível manter essa barreira? – disse ele.

- Eu não sei...

- Não é a "sua barreira"? – ele perguntou cinicamente – Como pode não saber isso?

- Não fale como se estivesse zombando de mim, youkai – resmungou Hana – Sabe que não é obra minha...

- Não importa de quem é – ele a cortou – Apenas diga a quem tem esse poder para mantê-lo o tempo suficiente para proteger Yuki.

- Eu acredito que "essa pessoa" tentará o máximo. Agora, diga-me... Yuki está bem?

- O ombro dela precisa de cuidados – respondeu Sesshoumaru voltando os olhos para a jovem que os observava confusa – Cuide dela.

- Cuidarei – disse Hana – E quanto a você?

- Terei de ficar longe... Enquanto existir essa barreira espiritual, não poderei aproximar-me mais do que isso.

Yuki correu até eles como se tivesse escutado o youkai dizer que teria de ficar longe.

- Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Sim... – respondeu ele olhando para o céu – O sol já nasceu...

- Sim... Espero que Heitaro não fique irritado demais – disse ela, também olhando para o alto e sentindo a brisa da manhã tocar seu rosto.

- Preciso ir – disse Sesshoumaru – Você está segura agora. Descanse até que você possa retornar para sua casa.

- Para onde você irá?

- Não se preocupe comigo – disse ele, dando as costas, pronto para ir – Apenas se cuide...

- Mas...

- Yuki... – disse ele, sem voltar-se para ela – Eu não vou embora... acredite – disse, enfim virando o rosto para trás um pouco e encarando-a sério.

Ele começou a caminhar antes que houvesse mais alguma palavra de Yuki ou mesmo da velha sacerdotisa. Sumiu diante dos olhos das duas num salto em meio à mata.

- Vamos entrar – Hana chamou por Yuki – Você ainda tem muito que esclarecer sobre sua fuga...

Yuki sentiu o rosto avermelhar na mesma hora. Era o momento de começar a pedir mil desculpas à amiga pelo que fizera, mas também de contar o quanto tinha ficado feliz com o que acontecera. Apenas não sentiria remorso, disso tinha certeza.

* * *

Heitaro mal abriu os olhos e já se colocou de pé, assustado e confuso. Olhou em volta, buscando pelo inimigo que viera à sua procura na porta de casa. Mas Sesshoumaru não estava lá. Por um momento imaginou que tivesse sonhado, mas ao perceber que não estava mais na porta de casa, concluiu o pior: Sesshoumaru o tinha atacado tão rápido que ele nem vira o movimento do inimigo. Ainda por cima tinha sido levado o mais distante possível para não se intrometer em sua luta contra Hiko.

- Maldição! – esbravejou com a idéia – Como aquele miserável ousa?

Saiu correndo na direção do castelo. Precisava assegurar-se de que Sesshoumaru e Hiko não haviam se encontrado sem que ele ao menos estivesse por perto para presenciar. Tinha de admitir também que sem o poder de sua espada Hiko não parecia tão invencível como pensava.

"Droga! Não é o momento para duvidar do poder do meu mestre!" brigou com os próprios pensamentos enquanto desviava das árvores com sua velocidade youkai "Tenho é que ajudá-lo a encher sua espada com almas novamente, isso sim!".

Já estava decidido. Procuraria por Hiko na casa apenas para saber do que acontecera durante a noite, já que não conseguia se lembrar de nada além de encontrar Sesshoumaru no começo da noite anterior. Depois procuraria por humanos que estivessem trabalhando nas lavouras mais afastadas dos vilarejos e os levaria para o mestre. A alma de um adulto podia não ser tão poderosa quanto a de crianças, como dissera o próprio Hiko, mas já era melhor que nada.

"Mais tarde procurarei pela menina que acompanha Sesshoumaru" pensou já próximo de casa "Isso alegrará Hiko... e deixará o inimigo furioso!".

Já estava perto da porta quando algo caiu do alto com uma velocidade incrível, levantando poeira e obrigando-o a proteger os olhos. Quando voltou a abri-los, ficou surpreso ao encontrar o próprio mestre impedindo sua passagem.

- Hiko? O que...?

- Onde passou a noite? – a voz do youkai parecia calma, mas seu olhar para Heitaro era de uma fúria imensa.

- Eu... eu saí para caminhar um pouco – mentiu Heitaro – Acho que acabei pegando no sono pelo caminho e...

- Pensei que estivesse com sua irmã na casa daquela velha maldita – disse Hiko sem se mover do lugar onde estava.

- Não. Por que eu perderia meu tempo fazendo companhia à minha irmã? – Heitaro deixou as palavras escaparem carregadas de rancor.

- Não o preocupa saber que ela está doente? – Hiko estranhou que o hanyou não demonstrasse interesse pelo estado da irmã – Logo você, um tolo que herdou toda forma de sentimentalismo humano?

Heitaro notou o escárnio com que Hiko o tratava. Parecia que a noite tinha sido mesmo movimentada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele – Você parece irritado.

- Furioso! – corrigiu o youkai abrindo espaço para que Heitaro passasse – Entre e veja com seus próprios olhos.

Heitaro entrou devagar na casa, sentindo um resquício do cheiro de Sesshoumaru pela sala de entrada.

- Ele veio aqui... – falou mais para si mesmo que para o mestre – Aquele miserável veio...

- Parece que aproveitou a ausência dos donos para vir aqui – disse Hiko – É uma pena que nenhum de nós estivesse, não é? – concluiu ele, escondendo o fato de que fugira de Sesshoumaru quando ele aparecera.

- Então... – Heitaro voltou-se com uma expressão mais aliviada para o mestre – Você também não passou a noite aqui?

- Não – disse o youkai abrindo a porta do quarto de Yuki e mostrando o estrago causado por ele mesmo, mas dando a entender que fora Sesshoumaru o causador dele.

- O quê? – o hanyou não conseguia entender o que acontecera – Quem fez isso? Sesshoumaru?

A ausência de resposta por parte de Hiko o fez concluir que sim. Mas ainda parecia estranho que o próprio amado de Yuki tivesse causado toda aquela bagunça no quarto dela.

"Talvez ela tenha pedido a ele para fazer isso..." pensava caminhando entre as roupas rasgadas de Yuki "Seria uma boa forma de não levantar nenhuma suspeita sobre seu envolvimento com Sesshoumaru por parte de Hiko. Mas a mim ela não engana mais...".

- Sorte de sua irmã, não é, Heitaro? – Hiko o fez desviar dos pensamentos – Parece que ela conseguiu se livrar de uma noite de sofrimento... – disse, pensando no que ele próprio teria feito acaso ela tivesse permanecido na casa – "Nem mesmo a proximidade do inimigo me impediria de dar a você o tratamento merecido, Yuki. Não imagina como eu a queria essa noite. Mas ainda temos as outras noites, e eu vou cobrá-las, pode ter certeza!".

- Sorte? Humpf! – respondeu Heitaro dando as costas e caminhando para fora do quarto – "A única sorte de Yuki é que eu não tenho interesse em revelar sua traição".

- Aonde vai? – perguntou o youkai agachando-se para pegar um pedaço de tecido do chão.

- Na verdade não sei. Pensei em procurar algumas pessoas desprevenidas por aí. Seria bom para sua espada...

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse Hiko se levantando e deixando também o quarto de Yuki – Minha espada não é preocupação no momento – concluiu, apertando na mão o retalho de tecido do que antes era um kimono – Tenho outros problemas para resolver.

- Como assim? – estranhou Heitaro.

- Não é nada que te interesse, hanyou – respondeu rispidamente ao passar por Heitaro.

O mau-humor do mestre não era algo tão incomum para o hanyou, e ele já sabia que não adiantaria insistir em saber o que o atormentava.

- Bom... – disse ele -...vou dar uma volta assim mesmo.

Deixou novamente a casa, certo de que trazer a tal menina Rin para casa animaria um pouco Hiko. O único problema seria encontrá-la, mas tinha tempo bastante para procurá-la pelas terras do Leste, até que finalmente a encontrasse.

* * *

Há horas Sesshoumaru caminhava sem prender-se a um rumo certo. A falta de ação começava a deixá-lo entediado, e o sol do meio-dia parecia incomodá-lo mais do que nunca. Sentou-se sob uma árvore e ficou olhando para os arbustos que balançavam ao sabor do vento, deixando a mente limpa por um tempo precioso. Mas a sensação de estar sendo observado logo o trouxe de volta.

- Parece que seu espírito não tem muito descanso – comentou virando o rosto para a árvore do seu lado esquerdo – Não seria melhor manter-se no mundo dos mortos?

_- Isso traria algum conforto a você?_ – a voz doce e calma respondeu.

- Não. Mas saber porque você está se envolvendo nessa história me traria algum conforto... mãe.

O espírito da youkai começou a mostrar-se, primeiro num feixe de luz, e em seguida num vulto brilhante de mulher. Não era possível ver seu rosto, mas Sesshoumaru podia jurar que ela estava sorrindo.

_- Que história?_

- A minha... – disse ele.

_- Sua? Não sei do que fala..._

- Por que colocou uma barreira espiritual no vilarejo da sacerdotisa? – Sesshoumaru indagou desviando seu olhar novamente para os arbustos.

_- Para proteger os moradores... Você bem sabe o que aquele youkai seria capaz de fazer. Não teve nada a ver com você, meu filho._

- Não soa estranho que uma senhora youkai perca seu tempo protegendo camponeses simplórios apenas por bondade? Ainda por cima quando seu próprio filho é bastante beneficiado com isso?

_- Não vi nenhum beneficio a você. Se eu pensasse em protegê-lo, como está dizendo, não ergueria uma barreira num vilarejo que você nem tem interesse em colocar os pés. Ou tem?_ – o espírito perguntou desafiadoramente – _Há algo de seu interesse naquele vilarejo, Sesshoumaru?_

O youkai não respondeu. Nem era preciso. Pela forma que o espírito da mãe falava, parecia que ele já estava sendo observado há um bom tempo. Certamente ela só teria aparecido a ele para dar aquele conselho - sobre estar procurando por Satsumi da maneira errada - como um bônus pelo fato de estar de olho nele desde que pisara nas terras do leste.

_- Você tem se tornado muito parecido com seu pai..._ – disse o espírito da mãe.

- E isso é ruim? – perguntou ele.

_- Você é quem deve responder a isso. Eu nunca tive queixas sobre os humanos, Sesshoumaru. Enquanto nossa família comandava essas terras, fizemos um acordo com os habitantes de que enquanto eles nos respeitassem, nós os manteríamos a salvo dos inimigos vindo de fora. Apesar de ser um acordo antigo, ainda sinto-me no dever de ajudar essas pessoas, mesmo de uma forma tão simples, apenas para manter o nome de nossa família honrado..._

- Então protegeu o vilarejo por causa dessa promessa antiga? – Sesshoumaru conformou-se com aquela resposta apenas porque o momento não o permitia aprofundar-se mais no assunto – Que seja. Quanto tempo conseguirá manter a barreira?

_- Talvez por mais esse dia, apenas. Isso me traz de volta à questão: Há algo lá que queira proteger?_

- Talvez – disse ele se levantando – Ou talvez eu esteja tentado a ajudá-la no cumprimento da antiga promessa de proteger aqueles pobres infelizes.

_- Eu o conheço bem o bastante para dizer que você é capaz de preocupar-se com um humano ou dois, mas um vilarejo inteiro não é de seu feitio, filho. Seja sincero: Quer que eu proteja aquela jovem?_

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar um sorriso cínico. Agora sabia que o espírito da mãe prestava atenção nele há tempo suficiente para saber de Yuki. Mas dar o braço a torcer também não era algo de seu feitio.

- Faça-o se quiser – respondeu ele – Acaso não queira, ela já tem alguém que a protegerá o quanto for preciso: Eu – disse voltando o seu passeio sem rumo.

_- Você é exatamente como seu pai... –_ disse o espírito antes de desaparecer no ar.

* * *

Já entardecia quando Heitaro finalmente conseguiu sentir a presença do trio que acompanhava Sesshoumaru. Para sua surpresa teve de andar até os limites das terras do Leste para encontrá-los. O inimigo tinha noção de que eles seriam alvos fáceis para ele e Hiko, por isso os afastara o máximo.

- Dois youkais de força mínima e uma garotinha – disse a si mesmo pensativo – Acho que será fácil dar conta dos youkais...

Caminhou por mais algum tempo até ter certeza de que estava bem perto dos três. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e ficou observando atentamente o que eles faziam.

- Será mesmo fácil – sussurrou abrindo um sorriso maldoso.

* * *

Jaken tentava melhorar o gosto de um peixe que ele preparava para o jantar. Aruru dormia como uma rocha, longe da fogueira e dos resmungos do pequeno companheiro. Rin estava preocupada apenas com as flores que havia colhido, transformando uma pequena área ao seu redor em um mini-jardim colorido.

- Venha comer, Rin – o pequeno youkai a chamou de forma impaciente – Não vou guardar nada para você!

- Estou sem fome, senhor Jaken – respondeu a menina, sem tirar os olhos do pequeno paraíso à sua volta – Pode comer tudo...

- Então... – disse Jaken retirando o peixe do fogo e mordendo-o com vontade – Eu como tudo soz...

- Adivinha quem chegou para o jantar? – Heitaro disse baixo antes de sacar a espada e atacar Jaken.

O youkai caiu desacordado, sem fazer nenhum barulho, o que fez com que Aruru e Rin não notassem Heitaro os observando calmamente.

"Acho que nem preciso me preocupar com o outro youkai" pensou o hanyou ao ver Aruru dormindo tranqüilamente "Só preciso pegar você, menininha!".

Aproximou-se devagar por trás de Rin, sentindo-se ansioso para chegar em casa e entregá-la de presente a Hiko. Logo o mestre certamente veria o quanto era esforçado. Logo Sesshoumaru veria o quanto errara ao entrar nas terras do leste.

Rin cantarolava uma canção inventada quando notou a sombra de alguém parado às suas costas. Por um momento pensou que fosse Sesshoumaru, e voltou-se com um enorme sorriso no rosto para deparar-se com alguém que ela pensou que nunca mais veria.

- Você... – foi a única palavra que disse ao reconhecer o irmão de Yuki.

Heitaro logo tapou sua boca. Sabia que ela o reconheceria e que gritaria o máximo por ajuda. Enquanto mantinha uma mão no rosto, o outro braço tratava de conter a luta que o corpo da pequena menina travava para se soltar.

Rin logo percebeu que não tinha como escapar sozinha. Só o que pôde fazer foi chutar algumas pedras com força, até que uma delas acertasse Aruru, que acordou assustado.

Assim que se deu conta da situação o youkai dragão soltou um rosnado de alerta para Heitaro.

- Droga! – reclamou o hanyou, soltando Rin quando viu Aruru correr em sua direção – Vou ter que acabar com você também!

Sacou a espada e apontou-a na direção do dragão. Aruru parecia disposto a jogar-se sobre a lâmina se fosse preciso, desde que pudesse esmagar Heitaro com seu peso. Só restou ao hanyou desviar rapidamente. Ergueu-se e esperou que Aruru retornasse.

- Agora é seu fim! – gritou, lançando a espada na direção do dragão – Morra você também, seu imbecil!

A espada acertou em cheio o peito do youkai. A dor fez Aruru perder o rumo e chocar-se contra uma árvore ao lado de Heitaro. Ele caiu, e ficou respirando com dificuldade enquanto sentia o corpo paralisar.

- Só me fez perder tempo – disse Heitaro arrancando sua espada do peito do youkai e guardando-a – Agora terei que encontrar a menina – disse olhando em volta em busca da presença de Rin que fugira correndo.

Não demorou muito para achá-la. Apesar de correr muito a menina não tinha se afastado o suficiente para que Heitaro não sentisse sua presença. Saltou de árvore em árvore até alcançar onde ela estava. Adiantou-se um pouco e saltou na frente dela, assustando-a.

- Não tem mais para onde correr – disse ele pegando Rin pelo braço e dando um golpe na cabeça dela com força suficiente apenas para deixá-la desacordada – Mas não se preocupe, não vou machucá-la. Essa honra será de meu mestre, Hiko.

Saiu carregando a menina sobre o ombro, usando da velocidade youkai para chegar o mais rápido possível. Com sorte estaria de volta à sua casa antes mesmo do pôr-do-sol.

* * *

O dia passara sem nenhum acontecimento incomum, o que deixava Hana aliviada. Até conseguira ajudar um pouco algumas pessoas do vilarejo, já que a barreira de sua senhora a deixava livre para pensar em algo além de youkais invasores. Yuki dormia quando ela deixara a casa, e agora fazia algumas visitas aos moradores. Deixou-se levar por uma conversa agradável na casa de uma das conhecidas, sem perceber o dia chegando ao seu fim, assim como o poder da barreira espiritual que os mantinha seguros.

Na casa da sacerdotisa, Yuki já havia acordado e acabado de se banhar. E agora preparava algo para ela e Hana comerem, apesar da gentil senhora ter dito a ela para ficar deitada, sem se esforçar. Mas não podia deixar que a amiga fizesse tudo sozinha, sem erguer um braço para ajudá-la.

Sentou-se na pequena escada em frente á casa da sacerdotisa e ficou olhando para o longe, pensando em coisas fúteis enquanto esperava a comida ficar pronta. Viu alguns moradores que aos poucos voltavam das plantações onde trabalhavam, cansados, mas sempre com sorriso aberto para os filhos e cônjuges que os recebiam na entrada do vilarejo. Estava tudo tão calmo, e ela imaginou se Sesshoumaru também sentia aquela paz no ar, onde quer que estivesse. A escuridão da noite aos poucos tomava conta da paisagem, e logo não haveria mais ninguém pelas ruas de terra batida e o silêncio aumentaria ainda mais a sensação de paz.

Mas logo a calma e silêncio foram quebrados pela chegada abrupta de um youkai bem perto da casa da sacerdotisa, o que chamou a atenção não só de Yuki, como também dos moradores.

- Mas... esse é o youkai que segue Sesshoumaru – disse ela reconhecendo Aruru.

Deixou a casa e correu até o dragão, que já era cercado por meia dúzia de moradores assustados. Viu o sangue escorrer do ferimento no peito do animal e perguntou-se o que teria acontecido. Logo percebeu Jaken pendurado às costas de Aruru, ainda desacordado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada, chacoalhando Jaken, enquanto o olhar buscava por Rin à volta – Jaken! Acorde, senhor Jaken!

Os moradores pareciam mais assustados com a familiaridade com que Yuki tratava os youkais do que com a aparição deles. Um deles logo avisou que correria para chamar a sacerdotisa, enquanto os outros permaneciam a uma distância segura.

- Jaken! – Yuki tentava acordá-lo de qualquer maneira – Diga-me, o que aconteceu?

O youkai abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Quem quer que o tivesse atingido usara bastante força.

- Senhorita Yuki... – ele a reconheceu de imediato – Você precisa me ajudar a encontrar o amo Sesshoumaru...

- O que aconteceu?

- Nós fomos atacados... Como não consigo sentir a presença do amo por perto, resolvi vir até o vilarejo pedir ajuda à sacerdotisa... Mas é bom que eu tenha encontrado a senhorita.

- Eu não tenho como encontrar Sesshoumaru... – disse ela ajudando Jaken a descer das costas de Aruru – Só a sacerdotisa tem poder espiritual para sentir a presença dele... Mas antes, diga o que aconteceu... E onde está Rin?

- Ela foi levada... – respondeu ele – Precisamos encontrá-la antes que algo aconteça...

- Quem a levou?

- Eu não o vi... – disse Jaken encarando Yuki com uma expressão bastante preocupada -...mas a voz dele, isso eu escutei. Eu posso jurar, senhorita Yuki, que era a voz de seu irmão.

- O quê? – indagou ela chocada.

- Lembro-me muito bem da voz dele quando nos atacou da outra vez... – confirmou Jaken – Nunca me esqueço da voz de um inimigo...

Yuki ficou paralisada com o que ouvia. Se Heitaro já não tivesse ferido Rin antes, duvidaria das palavras de Jaken, mas agora... Sabia que a raiva do irmão em relação a Sesshoumaru crescera ainda mais ao saber de seu envolvimento com ele, e que para mostrar a Hiko que estava do lado dele para o que fosse preciso seria capaz de tudo para atingir o inimigo.

- Ele entregará Rin para Hiko – disse ela ao perceber as intenções do irmão – E Hiko usará a alma dela como alimento para sua espada...

- Precisamos encontrar o amo Sesshoumaru o mais rápido possível – desesperou-se ainda mais Jaken.

- Você o procura – disse Yuki, decidida a arriscar-se mais uma vez para proteger alguém que lhe era importante – Espere pela sacerdotisa e ela irá com você! – disse correndo para a mata.

- E quanto a você? O que fará? – perguntou Jaken.

- Se a Rin estiver na minha casa, eu a tirarei de lá! – disse sumindo da vista.

* * *

Hiko se divertia com tentativa frustrada da menina à sua frente de libertar-se das cordas que prendiam seus pés e mãos, assim como da mordaça em sua boca.

- Veja, Heitaro, ela acha que conseguirá se soltar – disse dando uma risada maldosa.

Heitaro parecia não se conter de tanta euforia pelo modo como alegrara o mestre ao chegar com a pequena protegida de Sesshoumaru à tiracolo.

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho, hanyou – disse Hiko pela quarta vez naquele pouco tempo em que Heitaro havia chegado – Isso é algo fenomenal...

Levantou-se e chegou bem perto de onde Rin estava sentada. Notou as lágrimas escorrendo pela face da garotinha assustada e fingiu estar comovido.

- Não chore, criança... – disse ele – Logo você encontrará um novo lar – disse sacando a espada e apontando-a para Rin – Espero que goste de sua nova casa, menininha...

Heitaro riu com as palavras do mestre, chamando a atenção dele para si.

- Você deve ir atrás de Sesshoumaru, hanyou – disse ao jovem que desfez o sorriso – Não posso arriscar que ele apareça aqui enquanto eu me divirto esquartejando lentamente esse pequeno exemplar do ser vivo mais inútil de toda a terra – disse voltando-se para Rin com um sorriso demoníaco – Você sabe o que significa esquartejar? Aposto que não, há há há!

- Quer que eu lute com ele? – Heitaro sentiu-se empalidecer com tal idéia – Acha mesmo que eu sou capaz de...

- Não precisa se esforçar muito – disse Hiko sorrindo para o hanyou – Basta você deixá-lo ocupado durante um bom tempo. Faça-o ficar correndo atrás de você... Assim que eu terminar aqui, eu o encontrarei e direi o que fiz com a protegida dele. Até lá, você não ouse voltar para casa, entendeu? O youkai não perderia a chance de segui-lo até aqui...

- Sim, senhor – disse Heitaro deixando seu quarto, onde Rin era mantida presa – Farei o máximo que posso – concluiu, pensando se Sesshoumaru se deixaria fazer perder tempo por ele, quando nem ao menos tinha interesse em lutar com alguém além de Hiko – "Talvez seja um bom momento para uma conversa séria com o inimigo" pensou enquanto deixava a casa mais uma vez.

* * *

Yuki só parou de correr quando chegou na residência. Abriu a porta sem se preocupar em evitar nenhum barulho. Ao contrário da noite anterior, queria que soubessem que ela estava ali. Queria chamar a atenção de Heitaro e Hiko, e esperar que eles atendessem ao chamado, munidos das expressões surpresas que sua presença certamente traria. Tinha certeza de que eles fariam de tudo para esconder dela que havia uma criança refém na casa. Mas ela já sabia disso, e aproveitaria a mínima chance para pegar Rin e fugir.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e recostou-se nela. Apesar do medo que tinha de Hiko, e do amor que sentia pelo irmão, estava decidida a fazer de tudo para ajudar a inocente garotinha. Se precisasse lutar com os dois para isso, o faria sem temor. Mas enquanto o momento de lutar não chegasse, precisava agir o mais normal possível, como se tivesse voltado para casa num dia comum.

Antes que desse um passo à frente escutou o som de uma tranca. Um dos dois youkais estava no corredor, certamente trancando a porta do quarto onde Rin estava presa. Segurou a respiração até que a figura enfim se revelasse. Para seu azar, e maior ódio, essa pessoa era justamente Hiko. Baixou o olhar, e tentou passar por ele, mas um braço do youkai impediu sua passagem.

- Eu começava a me perguntar se tinha abandonado a mim e a seu irmão – disse ele – Mas vejo que não perdeu o juízo ainda.

- Saia do meu caminho – disse Yuki em tom baixo.

Ele tirou o braço, fingindo dar passagem, mas assim que ela avançou ele a segurou pelo pescoço, apertando com força.

- Acho que se esqueceu que noite foi ontem – disse ele – Onde você esteve?

Mesmo se estivesse disposta a responder Yuki não conseguiria. Mal conseguia respirar naquele momento. Ao invés de debater e fazer com que Hiko usasse ainda mais força, ela ficou imóvel, esperando que ele a soltasse.

- Diga! Onde passou a noite? – ele sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir da boca dela – Diga!

Diminuiu a força da mão o suficiente para que Yuki voltasse a respirar com mais tranqüilidade e pudesse responder.

- Fi-fiquei na casa de Ha-Hana... – respondeu ela, com sofrimento.

- Por quê?

- Esta-va ferida-da...

- Ferida? – ele começava a não gostar da versão de Yuki, diferente da de Heitaro e da sacerdotisa – Mas disseram que estava doente.

- Tive febre por cau-causa do fe-ferimento...

- E onde está esse ferimento?

Yuki levou a mão ao ombro, mostrando o local, mas Hiko queria ver o tal ferimento com os próprios olhos. Puxou kimono dela para baixo, exibindo não só o curativo feito por Hana, como também um dos seios da jovem.

- Estou satisfeito com o que vejo – disse ele maliciosamente, desviando o olhar do ferimento e aproveitando para fixá-lo no seio à mostra – Acredito em você – disse tentando levar a mão até a parte despida do corpo de Yuki.

Ela o impediu com um forte tapa na mão. Isso o fez encará-la com fúria.

- Por que retornou se está tão ferida?

- Por causa de Hei-Heitaro... – mentiu ela – Não que-quero que ele se machuque... Onde ele está?

- Fez bem... – ele sorriu com um ar vitorioso, empurrando-a na direção do quarto – Mas seu irmão não está aqui. Foi dar um passeio e só volta pela manhã.Agora, quero que fique quietinha aí, até que eu termine um assunto importante – disse abrindo a porta e empurrando-a para dentro.

A fraca luminosidade da lamparina presa na parede do corredor foi suficiente para que ela visse o estrago em seu quarto. Sabia que isso era obra do youkai às suas costas, mas não ousou comentar nada.

- Sinto muito por suas coisas – disse Hiko rindo do que fizera – Mas é culpa sua que eu tenha chegado a esse ponto...

Hiko já ia fechar a porta quando a destruição causada por ele deu a Yuki uma idéia. Colocou seu corpo sob batente, impedindo-o de fechar a porta.

- Não posso ficar aqui – disse Yuki – Preciso retornar para a casa de Hana...

- Acha que eu sou idiota de deixá-la sair daqui? Sinta-se feliz por eu estar disposto a perdoá-la pela noite passada...

- Mas eu preciso de roupas – ela insistiu, já a espera de algum outro ato violento por parte do youkai.

- Esqueça!

- Mas eu...

Como esperado Hiko reagira da única forma que conhecia: violentamente. Empurrou Yuki com tanta força que ela caiu sentada, sob o olhar firme dele.

- Cale-se! – disse ele impaciente – Ou eu...

- Então permita que eu pegue algumas roupas velhas que estão guardadas no andar de cima...

Hiko pensou por um instante antes de dar sua resposta. Se deixasse Yuki ir até o andar de cima, ela passaria em frente ao quarto de Heitaro e poderia ouvir algum som feito por Rin. Isso atrairia sua atenção, e poderia causar alguns transtornos. Resolveu que era melhor não permitir que Yuki fizesse isso.

- Você fica aqui – disse ele – Eu vou até lá procurar essas roupas de que você fala. Mas não ouse sair desse quarto, ou eu não perderei um único segundo para ir atrás de Heitaro – concluiu apenas encostando a porta, e saindo na direção da escada que levava ao andar superior.

Yuki esperou pelo tempo que julgou necessário para que o youkai subisse, então abriu a porta devagar e espiou o corredor. Saiu do quarto e caminhou na ponta dos pés, agora sim temendo fazer qualquer barulho. Chegou na porta do quarto de Heitaro e observou com calma. Hiko tinha deixado o quarto trancado, claro sinal de que queria esconder algo. Abriu a tranca com todo cuidado, e deslizou a porta de madeira devagar, temendo encontrar a garota ferida ou até mesmo o pior, mas sentiu-se aliviada ao encontrá-la viva, amarrada e bastante assustada.

Rin, que imaginara ser Hiko quem abria a porta, voltou a se debater assim que viu que era Yuki. Queria soltar-se e correr dali com a amiga de tão pouco tempo.

- Shhhh! – Yuki fez sinal para que ela ficasse quieta, depois mostrou o teto para dizer que Hiko ainda estava na casa.

Aproximou-se e tentou soltar a corda das mãos de Rin, mas o nó usado estava muito apertado.

"Maldição!" conteve o xingamento no pensamento e fez sinal para que a garotinha esperasse.

Deixou o quarto, e parou junto à escada por alguns segundos. Pelo som de coisas sendo reviradas percebeu que Hiko não parecia muito feliz com a tarefa. Entrou no pequeno cômodo ao lado do quarto de Heitaro e pegou uma pequena faca de suas coisas de costura. Voltou devagar para o quarto, e rapidamente cortou as cordas. Ajudou Rin a levantar-se sem fazer barulho, e antes de deixar o quarto certificou-se de que Hiko não estava no corredor.

Puxou a garota pela mão até que atravessassem a sala, assim como Sesshoumaru havia feito com ela na noite anterior. Assim como ele, pretendia levar Rin para o único lugar onde Hiko não a caçaria, nas fontes termais.

Mas antes precisava deixar a casa.

Já estava quase chegando na porta quando Rin tropeçou em algo pelo caminho e caiu de joelhos no chão, deixando escapar um gemido de dor. Ajudou-a a se erguer, e no mesmo instante pôde ouvir os passos de Hiko já descendo as escadas. Num ato desesperado puxou Rin e abriu a porta com tudo, e saiu correndo quase arrastando a criança. Não poderia parar enquanto não se afastasse o bastante da casa, mesmo que tivesse que ferir um pouco a garota.

* * *

Hiko desceu as escadas certo de que Yuki estava tentando fugir. Mas para sua surpresa a porta do quarto de Heitaro estava aberta, e não havia nenhum sinal da garotinha que antes estava ali.

- YUKI! – gritou furioso – VOLTE AQUI!

Deixou a casa numa velocidade surpreendente. Assim que encontrasse Yuki faria ela pagar caro pela ousadia de libertar a pequena Rin. E faria a menina pagar ainda mais caro por ter conseguido chamar a atenção de Yuki. Só não podia deixar que elas conseguissem escapar.

Tentou sentir a presença de Rin pela mata, mas chegou à conclusão de que Yuki a mantinha sob a proteção do feitiço do colar. Avançou, parando de vez em quando, apenas para tentar ouvir o som do mato sendo balançado pela correria das duas fugitivas. Não demorou a perceber que elas estavam por perto, mas que caminhavam apenas alguns passos e depois paravam, talvez esperando despistá-lo.

- ESPERO QUE ESTEJA SATISFEITA, YUKI! – a voz dele ecoava pela mata escura – ACABA DE ASSINAR A SENTENÇA DE MORTE DE SEU IRMÃO! – disse esperando por mais algum movimento da dupla.

Yuki mantinha Rin protegida em um abraço apertado. Conseguia ouvir a voz de Hiko cada vez mais perto de onde estavam. Esperava que aquela abertura no tronco da larga árvore onde estavam agachadas não fosse percebido pelo youkai.

- VOU ARRANCAR A CABEÇA DAQUELE HANYOU E DEIXÁ-LA NO SEU QUARTO, YUKI!

* * *

A cada ameaça de Hiko a jovem tentava tapar cada vez mais os ouvidos de Rin, evitando que ela ouvisse aquilo. Quando notou que não adiantaria correrem dali, Yuki tomou a única decisão possível naquele momento.

- Rin... quero que faça uma coisa – disse o mais baixo possível ao ouvido da menina – Vou deixar meu colar com você, está bem? – disse retirando o cordão do pescoço e segurando-o na mão – Ele irá protegê-la de Hiko... Ele não conseguirá saber onde você está, certo?

Colocou o colar não mão de Rin e fechou-a, apertando com força – Haja o que houver, quero que fique aqui até que tenha se passado tempo o bastante para que Hiko tenha ido embora, está bem?

- Sim... – disse Rin, assustando-se com o fato de Yuki levantar-se devagar, mas sem soltar sua mão – Aonde a senhorita vai?

- Preciso levar o Hiko para longe daqui – respondeu ela.

- Não! A senhorita não pode me deixar sozinha...

- Escute, Rin – disse abraçando a menina mais uma vez – Preciso que confie em mim. Está bem?

- Está bem – Rin respondeu.

- Enquanto estiver com o meu colar, Hiko não poderá sentir sua presença... Eu vou sair e atraí-lo, enquanto você fica quietinha aqui. Prometa que ficará o mais silenciosa e sem se mexer possível, até que minha voz e a de Hiko se tornem cada vez mais distante... Promete?

- Prometo.

- Ótimo... Assim que nossa voz sumir, você sai daqui e corre o máximo que puder até encontrar o vilarejo da sacerdotisa Hana... Sabe onde é?

- Acho que me lembro do caminho...

- Está bem... – disse Yuki passando a mão pelo chão em busca de uma pedra de tamanho bom – Eu vou jogar uma pedra longe. Se tudo der certo, Hiko pensará que nós estamos nos mexendo... Vai ser o momento em que eu vou soltar sua mão.

- Mas...

- Não tem "mas", Rin. Só quero que encontre Sesshoumaru, está bem? Ele a protegerá... – disse ela.

Yuki respirou fundo antes de jogar a pedra. Esperava que com o ar viesse também um pouco mais de coragem, mas tremendo como estava imaginou que não fosse conseguir seguir adiante. Sentiu a mãozinha de Rin apertando a sua e decidiu continuar.

- Vou jogar a pedra... – disse para a menina.

Lançou-a o mais longe que sua força permitiu. Depois soltou a mão de Rin e correu na mesma direção onde havia lançado a pedra. Ao alcançar o lado oposto de onde a garotinha ficara, parou e ficou à espera de Hiko. Sabia que não havia como escapar dele, mesmo que continuasse a correr. Aliás, fizera aquilo justamente para que ele a encontrasse, ao invés de encontrar Rin. Era melhor assim. Pelo menos a menina não sofreria nas mãos de um covarde como Hiko.

Olhou para os lados, esperando que Rin não ficasse ainda mais assustada estando sozinha no meio daquela mata escura. Tentou normalizar a respiração, mas àquela altura já era impossível. Foram poucos segundos até que ouvisse o aproximar de alguém. Baixou os olhos. Dessa vez não teria a mesma sorte da noite anterior. Dessa vez, teria de enfrentar a fúria por ter desafiado Hiko como nunca fizera antes.

Viu o vulto dele sair detrás dos arbustos e parar alguns passos à sua frente. Em seguida a mão dele foi direto ao seu pescoço, delineando a área onde deveria estar o colar com o pingente protetor.

- Acha que isso me impedirá de ir atrás daquela garotinha? – a voz de Hiko era baixa e sem emoção – Pensou que dando a ela seu colar, me fará desistir de matá-la?

- Ela é só uma criança...

- Não. Não é só uma criança, Yuki – ele a corrigiu enquanto levava a mão até o ferimento no ombro dela e o apertava com força, fazendo-a gritar de dor – Aquela é "a" criança... Talvez ela fosse o ápice da minha maldade.

- Deixe-a em paz... – Yuki pediu.

- Não posso – respondeu Hiko – Mais uma vez você conseguiu estragar minha noite, Yuki. O que eu devo fazer? Relevar tudo... Não. Eu vou estragar a sua vida como castigo – disse apertando ainda mais o machucado de Yuki – Espero que esteja satisfeita com o que ganhou... Mas não pense que ainda assim deixarei a menininha em paz.

- Você já tem o que quer! – ela quase gritou – Não precisa machucar uma inocente...

- Não tenho o que quero – ele a interrompeu, elevando pela primeira vez a voz – Mas talvez você queira me oferecer um acordo.

- Acordo...

- Sim, Yuki, um acordo. Minhas exigências e minhas regras, claro!

- O que quer?

- Você sabe o que eu quero – respondeu Hiko.

Yuki sabia. E apesar de saber que para proteger Rin teria de concordar, demorou a responder, esperando que algo acontecesse e não fosse preciso seguir em frente com aquele plano.

- Eu esquecerei da menina para sempre... – Hiko se divertia com o sofrimento de Yuki – Ou pelo menos enquanto você estiver sendo boazinha...

- Prometa que a deixará em paz! – pediu Yuki mais uma vez, já deixando claro ao youkai que somente assim aceitaria o acordo – Prometa!

- Então prometa que fará o que eu pedir.

Hiko esperava pela resposta de Yuki ansiosamente. O que viria depois faria a jovem arrepender-se por toda a vida por abrir mão do colar e deixá-lo encontrá-la. Sem saber, Yuki não tinha acabado com sua noite. Pelo contrário. Ela lhe daria a noite perfeita para que seus planos começassem a se concluir.

Para Yuki não adiantava mais resistir. Bastava selar de vez seu destino.

- Você terá o que quer... – respondeu quase num sussurro.

O único consolo era saber que Rin estaria segura. Isso, claro, se Hiko tivesse um pouco de honra pelo menos uma vez na vida e cumprisse com suas palavras.

- Muito bom... – Hiko retirou a mão do ferimento de Yuki e limpou o sangue na própria roupa – Sabe o que é melhor nessa história toda? Ao retirar o colar para chamar minha atenção você me mostrou o que eu mais queria esse tempo todo...

Yuki tentava limpar a mente e não prestar a atenção no que Hiko falava, mas ele parece ter percebido isso e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela antes de terminar seu discurso.

- Sabe o que é, Yuki? Você mostrou a mim que hoje é o dia certo para gerar meu filho...

Isso a mente de Yuki jamais conseguiria ignorar. Nunca sentira o coração bater tão rápido. Nem mesmo sentira aquela péssima sensação antes. Assim como nunca sentira tanta sinceridade e maldade na voz do youkai à sua frente.

- Sabe como eu descobri isso? – Hiko sorria satisfeito – Sem o colar, eu posso sentir o seu cheiro... Eu nunca o tinha sentido antes, mas... mesmo assim, é impossível não perceber... Seu corpo está pronto, Yuki.

Aquilo fez seu corpo perder toda a força. Não conseguia mover nem um dedo mais diante das palavras do youkai. Pensou que fosse melhor dessa maneira, pois se tivesse encontrado forças para tentar correr o faria, e com isso voltaria a colocar em risco a segurança de Rin.

- Você está gelada – disse Hiko ao passar a mão pelo rosto dela – Não se preocupe – disse pegando-a no colo sem resistência – Eu sei o quanto o que eu disse abalou você... Vou levá-la para casa, de onde você só sairá quando eu achar que deve.

Hiko fez o caminho de volta sem pressa. Yuki estava apática, vencida. O olhar focou o céu e encontrou a lua cheia. Não, já não a odiava. Queria apenas que ela pudesse ver sua dor e contar a Sesshoumaru o que estava acontecendo. Mas logo fechou os olhos, preferindo não vê-la nunca a mais a ter que encará-la estando nos braços de Hiko. Queria lembrar-se dela quando estava nos braços do youkai que amava, isso sim. Lembraria-se dela, brilhante e cheia para sempre, mas somente daquele momento em que estava com Sesshoumaru na ultima noite.

"Da última vez. Nossa última vez..." pensou ela, sabendo que amanhã voltaria a não ter mais vontade de levantar-se, sair de casa, sequer de viver.

* * *

Sesshoumaru já tinha percebido a presença de Heitaro há um bom tempo, mas permaneceu parado no alto da colina, com o olhar voltado para o mais distante dos vilarejos daquelas terras e cada vez mais entediado com a lentidão do tempo. Só se mexeria se o hanyou resolvesse atacá-lo, mas para sua surpresa o garoto apenas o observava de longe, sentado sob uma árvore.

Por fim, a companhia inesperada começava a deixá-lo irritado. Precisava dar um fim naquilo logo.

- Se está esperando o momento certo para me atacar... – disse sem voltar-se para olhar Heitaro – ...saiba que ele já passou faz tempo. Deveria ter me atacado assim que chegou, ao invés de deixar que eu o percebesse aí.

Heitaro levantou-se sem pressa. Teria que prender a atenção do inimigo por um bom tempo, mas não sabia ainda ao certo como faria isso.

- Não pretendo lutar – disse ele aproximando-se com receio de onde Sesshoumaru estava – Só quero que responda algumas perguntas minhas.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se com curiosidade.

- Quer conversar comigo? – indagou irônico – Isso será interessante. Tem minha atenção, hanyou.

Heitaro sorriu. Talvez esse fosse o primeiro passo na vitória definitiva dele e de Hiko. Aquela noite parecia mesmo especial.

* * *

Rin esperou por um bom tempo depois que ouvira o grito de Yuki, então deixou a segurança da árvore onde estava escondida e correu o quanto podia, assim como prometera. Não descansou nem soltou o colar enroscado na mão antes de encontrar o vilarejo da sacerdotisa Hana. Encontrou um aglomerado de pessoas perto da casa dela, e quando chegou mais perto pôde ver Aruru caído no chão.

- Rin?

Ela olhou para todos os lados, mas não conseguiu encontrar quem a chamava no meio daquela multidão. Então sentiu alguém puxar sua mão e reconheceu o pequeno youkai ao seu lado.

- Senhor Jaken! – a felicidade dela foi tamanha que abraçou o youkai sapo com força.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, mas... – disse ela, lembrando-se de Yuki.

- Mas o quê? – perguntou Hana que veio correndo ao vê-la.

Rin ergueu a mão e mostrou o colar para a sacerdotisa.

- É da senhorita Yuki...

Hana pegou o colar com cuidado.

- Precisamos encontrar Sesshoumaru – disse ela – Ele precisa salvar Yuki!

* * *

Hiko entrou na casa e foi direto para o quarto de Yuki. Colocou-a de pé no chão, e encarou-a.

- Tire a roupa! – a ordem foi direta.

Yuki deu um passo para trás. Não faria aquilo. Não queria aquilo. Queria gritar e lutar como sempre fizera. Mas ele levou a mão aos seus cabelos e os puxou, trazendo o rosto dela perto do seu.

- Lembre-se que agora temos um acordo – disse ele – Se não fizer o que eu mandar, eu saio daqui e busco pela garotinha, e depois pelo seu irmão, leve o tempo que levar!

- Está bem... – disse ela, levando a mão trêmula ao laço da roupa.

- Ótimo... – ele ficou satisfeito – E não se preocupe... enquanto você estiver sendo uma boa menina, eu não a machucarei. Está bem? Não quero que o cheiro do seu sangue me impeça de sentir esse aroma delicioso que emana do seu corpo... – disse ajudando-a a retirar a roupa mais rápido – Ande logo! Ou a noite inteira não será suficiente para acabar com meu desejo...

Mais uma vez Yuki via o destino lançar sua vida num caminho completamente diferente. Novamente a paz da companhia de Sesshoumaru dava lugar ao sofrimento que um simples toque de Hiko podia causar.

Fechou os olhos e segurou o choro, enquanto Hiko ordenava que ela se deitasse. Restava aceitar tudo sem reclamar, e deixar que a dor a consumisse por dentro. A partir dali seu único desejo seria apenas que a noite acabasse logo. Ainda assim a escuridão em que estava presa duraria para sempre.

* * *

**Estamos na reta final! Tudo começa a se resolver já no próximo capitulo, pessoal, espero que ainda tenham paciência para ler.**

**Mil agradecimentos pelas reviews!!!**

**Abraços!**

**LV.**


	20. Medos

_**Medos. **_

Sesshoumaru esperava calmamente pelas perguntas que Heitaro faria. Notou que o hanyou estava com um certo temor de aproximar-se, e até mesmo deixara a mão na espada presa à cintura, talvez imaginando que pudesse defender-se caso fosse atacado subitamente.

"Tolo..." pensou dando as costas para Heitaro novamente - Parece que você não tem tantas perguntas assim – depois comentou, fixando o olhar nas luzes de lamparinas distantes.

- Eu tenho muitas – disse Heitaro – Estou pensando em qual delas fazer primeiro.

Sesshoumaru respirou profundamente. O hanyou era lento até mesmo para pensar, e isso o impacientava ainda mais. Já estava pronto para desistir e deixar aquela área, evitando perder tempo com um inimigo com quem nem ao menos podia lutar, mas Heitaro finalmente decidiu-se sobre sua pergunta.

- Primeiro de tudo, quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu ontem – disse o hanyou – Quero saber como foi que me atacou tão rapidamente.

- Ataquei? – Sesshoumaru quase riu ao ver que Heitaro nem ficara mesmo sabendo o que tinha acontecido – Digamos que eu tenho meus truques. Sorte sua que ainda está inteiro, garoto.

- E eu imagino o porquê – disse ele irritado – Aposto que foi minha irmã que pediu que me tirasse de casa antes de você procurar por Hiko, não é?

- Pelo menos você sabe que ela se importa o suficiente com você para pedir. Mas ela não fez isso. Ela nem sabia de meus planos com relação a você.

- Então por que me poupou? – Heitaro parecia irritar-se ainda mais com as respostas – Por que simplesmente não me matou, já que Yuki nem ficaria sabendo que foi você?

- Por que sua irmã não merece isso – limitou-se a responder.

- Há! Uma chance desperdiçada apenas por pena de minha irmã? – Heitaro falou com desprezo – Quer que eu acredite que foi só por isso?

- Não. Pois não é apenas isso... – Sesshoumaru encarou Heitaro com um olhar frio que o fez aumentar em um passo a distância que estava – Fiz também porque você é um fraco cuja morte não me traria nenhuma utilidade ou orgulho.

Heitaro fez o máximo para engolir aquela humilhação. Precisava fazer isso para poder impedir o inimigo de sair dali, e também poderia conseguir mais algumas informações novas sobre ele. Perguntaria então sobre o assunto que mais o incomodava. Também era indispensável saber como diabos o destino de sua irmã e o do inimigo haviam se cruzado.

- Por que escolheu Yuki? – perguntou ele após o breve silêncio em que ficou pensando.

- Escolhi? Acha que eu a "escolhi"?

- Acho – respondeu Heitaro com uma cara irritada – Envolveu-se com ela apenas para poder conseguir informações sobre mim e Hiko.

- Se pensa assim.

- Não quer que eu acredite que você sente algo por ela, não é? Ela pode acreditar nisso, mas eu... Eu vejo a verdade de longe.

Sesshoumaru não conteve um sorriso de ironia com a frase de Heitaro.

- Do que está rindo? – o hanyou não gostou da reação do inimigo.

- Você diz que vê a verdade de longe? Você nem é capaz de vê-la ao seu redor.

- Não sei do que fala, mas se está falando de si mesmo, perde seu tempo...

- Eu não tenho porque falar de mim – Sesshoumaru o interrompeu lançando um olhar nada amistoso – Não sou eu que estou ao seu redor todo o tempo.

- Fala de Yuki? Agora vai dizer que devo esquecer do que ela fez? – Heitaro falou com desprezo.

- E o que ela fez? Diga, Heitaro... o que sua irmã fez?

- Ela jogou sua honra no lixo ao trair a família...

- Família? – o sorriso de escárnio voltou a formar-se no rosto de Sesshoumaru – Chama o que vocês têm de família? Você parece disposto a dar as costas à sua irmã na primeira oportunidade, hanyou.

- Já estou fazendo isso – disse ele sem remorso – Enquanto ela estiver do seu lado, não será mais minha irmã.

- Estranho... – disse ele, pensativo – Parece que Yuki nunca pensou em dar as costas a você...

- Eu nunca dei a ela motivos para isso.

- Não?

A pergunta de Sesshoumaru logo o fez lembrar-se de alguns atos dele que deixaram Yuki aborrecida ou magoada, mas que sempre foram perdoados. Ainda assim, em sua mente o que a irmã fazia agora parecia pesar muito mais do que o que ele já fizera.

- É uma pena que Yuki seja tão boa – continuou Sesshoumaru – Ela sempre desejou que você nunca descobrisse o que ela faz por você... Mesmo que o mais justo fosse que você "nunca" se esquecesse.

- Eu não esquecerei... pode ter certeza disso.

- Faça como quiser – Sesshoumaru deixou claro o quanto pouco se importava.

- Qual o problema, Sesshoumaru? – indagou Heitaro - Por que se preocupa tanto com minha relação com Yuki? Agora ela tem a você, não é? Por que ela precisa se importar com um meio-irmão como eu?

- Acha mesmo que o simples fato de estar ao meu lado confortaria sua irmã? Acha que ela aceitaria perder o irmão sem sofrer apenas por saber que estarei ao lado dela?

- Ela não parece sofrer tanto – respondeu Heitaro com mágoa – Nem parece se preocupar com o que eu sinto ao imaginar vocês dois... Mas essa não foi minha questão. Perguntei por que se importa tanto... Mas acho que já sei a resposta.

- Sabe? Acha que só de olhar para mim já me conhece o bastante?

- Não só de olhar que o conheço, Sesshoumaru. Meus poderes para descobrir o passado e o futuro daqueles que apenas toco me mostraram a resposta. Você só se preocupa comigo e Yuki porque sabe que ela ficará sozinha assim que você partir.

- Não pretendo partir tão cedo. Talvez tenha deixado isso passar desapercebido enquanto usava seus poderes fúteis contra mim.

- Que eu me lembre, você tem outra pessoa para procurar, não é? – disse Heitaro – Pelo que eu vi no seu passado, sua promessa de reencontrar essa tal pessoa parecia muito mais importante do que se envolver com minha irmã.

- Com seu poder você viu meus sentimentos por Satsumi... Mas conseguiu ver meus sentimentos por sua irmã?

- Não vi nenhum sentimento por ela de sua parte – respondeu Heitaro – Isso prova que ela está jogando a honra fora por um youkai que sequer gosta dela...

- Não - discordou Sesshoumaru – Isso só prova que você só usa seu poder para ver o que o interessa. Você só vê o que quer, Heitaro, jamais a verdade toda. Acho que isso talvez nem seja sua culpa, afinal, ver a verdade completa pode ser algo para o qual você não está pronto.

- Eu vejo o que a alma dos outros mostram...

- Você vê o que sua sanidade permite – Sesshoumaru continuou – Porque você não é um youkai puro e forte o suficiente para ver toda a verdade sem enlouquecer... Tampouco é um humano completo, para abrir mão de um poder que pode te trazer mais sofrimento que glórias! Você está no meio dos dois... Está preso entre a incapacidade de admitir que é só um covarde e a impossibilidade de tornar-se tão poderoso quanto queria!

As palavras de Sesshoumaru acertaram Heitaro como um soco no estômago. Sentiu vontade de sacar a espada e retalhar o inimigo ali mesmo, mas não o fez. Talvez fosse a verdade dita de forma seca que o fizera se sentir tão irritado. Ficou calado, enquanto tentava digerir aquilo tudo.

- Parece que você não parece mais disposto a conversar – disse Sesshoumaru por fim – Se não se importa, poderia me deixar em paz com meus pensamentos?

- Eu não terminei ainda – disse o hanyou, lembrando-se de que não poderia deixar Sesshoumaru livre para ir até o castelo – Quero saber se ainda pretende fazer visitas à minha casa enquanto estivermos fora?

- Eu esperava uma recepção diferente lá. Mas Hiko não parece disposto a me encontrar tão cedo, logo, não tenho mais a necessidade de aparecer em sua casa. Aliás, diga ao seu "mestre" que ele pode retornar sem medo para lá. Aposto que foi esse o motivo dele tê-lo mandado aqui para ter essa conversa comigo - disse dando por encerrada conversa e deixando a colina

- Aonde você vai? – indagou Heitaro sem convencer-se com as palavras de Sesshoumaru – Ainda não terminei...

- Pouco me importa – respondeu o youkai já se distanciando – Não tenho mais nada a falar com você, hanyou.

Heitaro não desistiu. Esperou que Sesshoumaru se afastasse e o seguiu. Aonde quer que ele fosse estaria um pouco atrás. Parecia ridículo, mas era melhor que correr o risco dele ir até sua casa e pôr todos os planos de Hiko a perder.

* * *

Hiko observava com atenção o rosto de Yuki em busca de uma única lágrima que pudesse fazê-lo se sentir mais satisfeito por novamente possuí-la à força. Ainda estava deitado sobre ela, aproveitando os últimos sinais do prazer que conseguira a custa do seu sofrimento. Mas não havia nenhuma lágrima para seu deleite. Apenas o olhar vago da jovem, sempre evitando encará-lo. Como prometido Yuki não lutara, nem ao menos pedira a ele que não fizesse o que queria. E ele também evitara causar nela mais dor do que o necessário. Teve que se controlar muito, pois ouvir Yuki gritar de dor era algo que tornava o sexo com ela ainda melhor. Teria que se controlar ainda mais quando enfim tivesse a certeza de que ela espera um filho seu.

"Muitos meses..." pensou ele um pouco desanimado "Mas eu terei minha recompensa...".

Um filho. Era tudo o que ele precisava para fazer as terras do leste voltarem a ser comandadas por um clã de respeito como fora no passado, quando sua família tomava conta daquela área. Seu filho - que ele criaria à sua imagem - seguiria seus comandos até que pudesse enfim tomar conta de tudo sozinho.

Sorriu com o simples vislumbre de tal futuro, tendo ao fundo o som das batidas do coração de Yuki.

- Só precisamos de alguns dias... – sussurrou ele para a jovem que fechou os olhos só de ouvi-lo falar – Em cinco ou seis dias, Yuki, terei a certeza que está carregando meu primogênito. Isso não a deixa animada?

Pela primeira vez naquele quarto o olhar de Yuki voltou-se para o youkai. Ela não respondeu, mas ele sabia muito bem o que ela sentia. E também o fez se lembrar de adverti-la sobre idéias nada inteligentes.

- Acho que não é necessário aconselhá-la a não procurar um modo de evitar que essa criança vingue, não é? – indagou ele, deixando o sorriso de lado e falando seriamente – Se algo acontecer, eu imediatamente vou culpá-la. Entendeu?

Os olhos cinzas de Yuki desviaram assim que ele concluiu a ameaça. Seu único pensamento era exatamente o de encontrar alguma forma de evitar que ficasse mesmo grávida de Hiko, mas sabia que isso traria riscos enormes à vida de Heitaro.

Suspirou profundamente com a conclusão de que só poderia tomar alguma atitude caso Sesshoumaru matasse Hiko logo.

"E se acaso a luta se prolongasse?" pensou ela.

Aquela pergunta a fez sentir-se ainda mais perdida. Conhecia-se bem o suficiente para saber que não colocaria fim à gravidez quando esta estivesse mais adiantada. Aí teria que conviver com a tristeza de dar à luz um filho de Hiko, uma criança gerada sem nenhum sentimento bom por parte dela.

"Mas Sesshoumaru conseguirá... Eu confio nele...".

Sua tristeza aumentava ao se lembrar do youkai. Queria afastá-lo do pensamento para não sofrer ainda mais naquela noite. Mas como tirá-lo da mente e do coração? Era impossível. Ainda mais quando queria tanto que ele entrasse pela porta e a salvasse daquele martírio. Estava calada, mas por dentro gritava pelo socorro do amado, esperando que algum de seus pensamentos o alcançasse em algum momento.

A mão de Hiko tocou seu queixo, segurando seu rosto com força, e a fez pensar se havia deixado sem querer escapar dos lábios algum daqueles pedidos de ajuda. Mas ele apenas queria sua atenção total, enquanto mais uma vez a faria sofrer sob seu comando.

- Olhe para mim! – ordenou ele – Agora que estamos nos entendendo, quero que diga uma coisa que sempre quis ouvir de você...

Yuki o encarou com medo. Os olhos vermelhos dele brilhavam intensamente à luz da lamparina colocada no canto do quarto, dando a ele a aparência ainda mais demoníaca.

- Diga que me ama, Yuki! – disse Hiko, sério – Diga isso...

Ela sentiu um arrepio de terror percorrer seu corpo. Apertou os lábios, querendo indiretamente dizer ao youkai que aquilo ela jamais falaria. E Hiko parecia ter entendido o sinal.

- Não seja estúpida – disse ele – O que custa falar isso? Talvez a vida do seu irmão seja o bastante para convencê-la.

- Se deseja que eu minta... – disse ela de forma desafiadora.

- Desejo sim – respondeu ele, para sua surpresa – Acha que não vejo em seus olhos o quanto me odeia? Sua idiota! Mas forçá-la a dizer isso me deixa ainda mais excitado. Vê-la ser forçada a acatar minha ordens é o que mais me anima, sabia? Não preciso que sinta nada por mim... Só preciso que faça o que eu quero. Agora diga o que mandei!

Apertou o queixo dela com mais força com a ausência de resposta. Se Yuki não fizesse o que ele mandava jogaria pelo ar a promessa de não machucá-la e arrancaria delas as palavras junto com seu sangue.

- Diga ou... – ele não chegou a concluir a ameaça.

- Eu amo você... – Yuki falou friamente, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele a faria dizer aquela mentira – Está satisfeito?

- Mais ou menos... Ainda falta algo... Já sei o que é – disse sorrindo com o pensamento que tivera – Diga apenas mais uma coisa – disse chegando os lábios bem próximos ao ouvido de Yuki – Diga: Eu amo você... e será uma honra carregar o seu filho no meu ventre.

Hiko afastou o rosto e esperou. Sorriu ainda mais com a reação de Yuki àquela ordem. Sentiu que cada músculo do corpo dela contraiu-se em revolta, e a testa dela franziu em desacordo à ordem dele. Esperava que a demora fosse ainda maior daquela vez, mas ficou surpreso.

- Eu... eu amo você, Hiko... – agora as palavras saíam murmuradas – E será uma honra... uma honra carregar seu filho... Por favor, chega...

O youkai se divertia. Como era bom ver Yuki pedir, implorar e humilhar-se. Como já era esperado, toda aquela submissão o deixou novamente excitado.

- Como eu disse, Yuki... acho que a noite não será suficiente para saciar meu desejo por você... – disse tomando o corpo dela à força mais uma vez.

* * *

Hana procurava por Sesshoumaru juntamente com Jaken. Rin havia ficado em sua casa, sob os cuidados de uma vizinha, aproveitando para se recuperar do susto que levara.

A madrugada já ia pela metade e não haviam encontrado nenhum sinal do youkai, o que fazia a sacerdotisa desesperar-se cada vez mais. Ela até pensara em ir até a casa de Yuki, mas sabia que seria um prato cheio para Hiko. Ele a mataria e então teria a alma de uma sacerdotisa em sua espada. E Yuki ainda estaria em risco.Era melhor mesmo procurar por Sesshoumaru e torcer para que ele salvasse a jovem.

- Acho que senti algo! – disse Jaken que caminhava apressado mais à frente – Parece ser a presença de meu amo!

- Está perto? – indagou Hana, exausta com a caminhada.

- Não sei... Apenas sinto que ele passou por aqui, mas não há como dizer se ainda está por perto – respondeu o pequeno youkai desanimado.

- Vamos seguir essa trilha – sugeriu a sacerdotisa – Talvez tenhamos sorte...

Apressaram ainda mais o passo em busca do youkai. Apesar da mata ser bastante fechada para alguém de sua idade, Hana esforçava-se ao máximo para seguir Jaken, pois queria ela mesma entregar nas mãos de Sesshoumaru o colar de Yuki e contar a ele o que acontecera. Gostaria de poder contar com a ajuda de sua senhora naquele momento, mas sabia que era proibido ao espírito dela envolver-se mais do que já fizera até então, pois poderia estar interrompendo o destino de seguir seu caminho já traçado.

- Por aqui! – chamou Jaken tomando outro rumo.

Para Hana bastava continuar e pedir aos deuses que os ajudassem a encontrar Sesshoumaru o mais rápido possível. Embora já imaginasse, pelo tempo que se passara, que Hiko já tivera êxito no que tanto queria.

* * *

Persistência era uma qualidade que Sesshoumaru admirava. Claro que havia algumas exceções. A persistência causada pela estupidez era uma dessas exceções, e Heitaro se encaixava bem naquela descrição. O tolo hanyou continuava a segui-lo, imaginando que ainda não tinha sido notado. Sesshoumaru não podia sentir seu cheiro nem sua presença, mas Heitaro parecia pensar que ele também não fosse capaz de ver aquele vulto se esgueirando entre as árvores, procurando sempre manter distância.

Mais uma vez teve que dar um fim àquela palhaçada. Levou a mão à cintura, retirando a Toukijin e voltando-se para a direção onde o hanyou estava escondido.

- Saia logo! - ordenou, mas sem erguer a voz – Se está querendo lutar, eu te darei a chance!

Heitaro saiu de trás da árvore também empunhando sua espada. Mas em nenhum momento aproximou-se um pouco mais. A verdade era que tinha medo do youkai, apesar de jamais admitir isso.

- Não quero lutar! Já disse! – respondeu ele.

- Já disse que não pretendo ir até sua casa. Não precisa ficar vigiando cada passo meu para garantir o descanso de seu mestre.

- Não estou preocupado com ele – disse Heitaro – Só quero entender suas intenções!

- Minhas intenções? Não seja patético, hanyou. O que o faz pensar que eu diria a você o que pretendo fazer? Mas se quer tanto conversar, então responda uma pergunta minha.

- O que é? – disse Heitaro.

- Depois que eu matar Hiko... o que "você" fará? – perguntou sério.

- Mas você não...

- Responda apenas o que perguntei – ele o interrompeu.

- Não existe resposta para essa pergunta – respondeu Heitaro – Porque eu sei que Hiko não perderá para você!

- Pode ter certeza de que perderá. Eu o matarei e darei fim ao terror causado por ele. Depois disso, fico pensando em qual será sua reação.

- Se isso acontecesse... Não, jamais acontecerá. Mas se acontecesse, certamente eu me vingaria...

- Lutaria comigo? – Sesshoumaru indagou com um meio sorriso nos lábios – Ao invés de continuar a vida, lutaria comigo e morreria apenas para vingar-se daquele imprestável?

- Com toda certeza...

- E quanto à sua irmã? Não pensa nela? Já que acredita tanto que a deixarei...

- Eu não me importo mais com Yuki – respondeu Heitaro sem parar para pensar – Ela que viva sozinha!

- Ótimo! – disse Sesshoumaru – Se essa é a sua decisão, então eu poderei matá-lo sem nenhum remorso. Ou seja, se vier ao meu encontro após a morte de Hiko, não o pouparei de ter o mesmo destino que ele.

- Se for preciso, sentirei honra em morrer como meu mestre – disse Heitaro com certa fúria – Apenas não morrerei por Yuki, pois ela não tem honra nenhuma!

Num piscar de olhos Sesshoumaru correu até Heitaro, e colocou sua espada contra a garganta do hanyou, que quase caiu sentado ao se dar conta do que acontecera.

- Ouse falar assim de sua irmã mais uma vez e eu não esperarei até que Hiko morra para arrancar sua cabeça!

Heitaro engoliu seco. Via nos olhos do inimigo que a ameaça era séria, e que era melhor manter-se calado. Pôde perceber também que ele realmente se importava com Yuki, embora ainda não conseguisse ver nenhum sentimento maior por ela. Havia somente a figura da mulher que ele amara no passado em sua alma, e uma grande incerteza sobre seu futuro.

Sesshoumaru afastou a lâmina do pescoço do hanyou bem devagar, enquanto concluía, pela expressão do garoto, que tinha sido bem entendido. Guardou a Toukijin e desviou o olhar para o céu límpido, sinal de que o forte calor voltaria pela manhã.

- Vá embora de vez, Heitaro – disse ele – Não queira testar o limite de minha paciência.

Heitaro acatou a ordem sem reclamar. Deu as costas e desapareceu rapidamente. Depois daquilo precisaria de um pouco de ar, bem distante do youkai, para poder se recuperar antes de voltar para casa. Também não precisaria se preocupar mais com Hiko. O dia já começava a nascer e o mestre certamente já tinha tido todo tempo do mundo para dar um fim à garotinha de nome Rin.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu no local. Queria esperar até amanhecer de vez antes de voltar para o vilarejo da sacerdotisa Hana. Talvez a barreira de sua mãe já tivesse perdido seu poder e pudesse enfim aproximar-se de Yuki, como era sua vontade no momento.

"Espero que se recupere logo, Yuki..." seus pensamentos agora pertenciam apenas a ela "Jamais imaginei que o sorriso de alguém me fosse ser tão importante novamente".

* * *

Yuki olhou com desgosto os primeiros raios de sol que invadiram o quarto pela manhã. Passara a maior parte da noite acordada, servindo sem reclamações aos caprichos de Hiko, e mesmo no pouco tempo em que ele dormira, já exausto e saciado, ela não conseguira fechar os olhos e descansar, tamanha tristeza que sentia dentro do peito.

Agora amanhecia, mas nem por isso sentia alívio, pois sabia que o acordo deles não valeria apenas por uma noite, mas sim por toda a vida. Tinha a certeza de que não haveria mais um dia de paz em sua vida enquanto Hiko vivesse. E o pior é que se sentia ainda mais deprimida ao imaginar que, de certa forma, tinha dado a ele o direito de usá-la da maneira que quisesse e quando bem entendesse. Hiko dissera até mesmo que agora poderia revelar a Heitaro seus planos e convencê-lo facilmente de que amava sua irmã e a faria feliz para sempre.

"Maldito mentiroso!" sua mente gritou ao lembrar-se de tal sandice dita pelo algoz "Nunca terá de mim nenhum sentimento além do ódio que sinto agora!".

Mas mesmo que o coração dissesse isso, os lábios deveriam manter em segredo tais pensamentos. Escutara também a promessa de que o irmão estaria a salvo enquanto ela representasse o papel de mulher feliz ao lado de Hiko, e que mesmo com a vinda de um herdeiro Heitaro não correria riscos. E isso a manteve calada durante toda a noite, enquanto tentava não demonstrar o quanto doía ceder ao youkai, mesmo que ele não tivesse sido tão bruto quanto nas vezes anteriores em que a violentara.

O feixe de luz solar não demorou a atingir seu rosto, fazendo-a virar-se para o lado. Era a primeira que se movia desde que Hiko a mandara se deitar na noite anterior. Desde aquela ordem ficara deitada no chão, a maior parte do tempo sob o peso do corpo dele, e continuou assim mesmo depois que ele saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao seu lado.

Curvou-se o máximo que pôde, protegendo-se de um frio estranho que sentia. Queria cobrir a nudez do corpo e aquecer-se um pouco, mas tinha medo que o mínimo movimento despertasse o monstro ao seu lado. Preferia passar frio a ter que ouvir e voz de Hiko. Mas não teve sorte. O youkai parecia ter ouvido seus pensamentos e acordou abruptamente, sentando-se e procurando pela prisioneira como se temesse que ela fugisse.

- Que bom que ainda está aqui – disse ele exibindo um sorriso de satisfação – Isso mostra que entendeu bem minhas condições, Yuki.

Mais uma vez a única coisa que ela fez foi silenciar-se. Engoliu seco quando ele tocou suas costas, imaginando que ele continuaria a tortura da noite. Mas Hiko logo retirou a mão, parecendo lembrar-se de algo mais importante naquele momento.

- Preciso procurar seu irmão – disse ele se levantando e buscando pelas roupas – Seria estranho se ele voltasse e nos visse dessa maneira, não é?

- Desde quando você se importa com Heitaro? – ela decidiu finalmente falar.

- Não me importo. Mas sei que você se importa... e que não quer que seu irmão a ache uma mulher sem respeito.

- Tarde demais... – sussurrou fechando os olhos para pelo menos não ter que encarar Hiko – "Você já me tornou isso..." pensou com tristeza.

Pensou que ele fosse vestir-se e sair de vez, deixando-a em paz por tempo suficiente para poder chorar sozinha, mas foi surpreendida pela força com que ele puxou seu braço e exibiu com seriedade um pedaço de corda.

- Apesar de tudo, ainda não confio plenamente em você, Yuki – disse ele, enquanto amarrava uma das mãos dela a um pedaço mais firme de madeira da porta, deixando apenas um pequeno pedaço da corda para que ela se movimentasse – Vou sair e buscar Heitaro... E sei que quando voltarmos você achará um jeito de esconder essa corda da visão dele, não é? Assim não criaremos nenhuma tensão nessa família...

Yuki o encarou com mais ódio ainda. Era uma ofensa ele dizer a palavra família enquanto enrolava sem piedade aquela corda em seu pulso.

O olhar furioso só fez com que o youkai sorrisse. Hiko levantou-se e preparou-se para deixar o quarto. Sentia-se bem, feliz e animado. Nem o ferimento ainda não cicatrizado no rosto - cortesia do inimigo - o fez desmanchar aquele sorriso.

- Só falta uma coisa. Deixarei isso com você por enquanto – disse ele, levando a mão ao pescoço e retirando seu colar protetor e colocando-o em Yuki – Heitaro não é tão estúpido a ponto de não perceber o que houve com você se a encontrar sem o colar... Como você deu o seu a uma garotinha qualquer, terá de ficar com o meu por enquanto.

- E você ficará sem... – disse Yuki, imaginando se não seria a chance para que Sesshoumaru pudesse encontrá-lo com mais facilidade.

- E você se preocupa com isso? – indagou ele cinicamente – Não se preocupe... Se te deixa mais calma, fique sabendo que estou pensando seriamente em pegar emprestado o colar de seu irmão. Talvez ele até entregue-o sem que eu precise pedir. Afinal, seu irmão tem uma grande consideração por mim.

Yuki voltou a fechar os olhos. Se não tivesse a palavra de Sesshoumaru de que não machucaria Heitaro começaria a temer pela vida do irmão, pois também tinha quase certeza de que ele abriria mesmo mão da jóia para proteger o tão adorado mestre.

Ouviu o som da porta sendo aberta e depois fechada, indicando que o algoz havia enfim saído. Só então se sentou um pouco, pegando a roupa que ficara jogada ao seu lado e vestindo-a apenas pela metade, pois não conseguiria vesti-la completamente enquanto o braço estivesse preso. Seria improvável Heitaro não perceber que ela estava amarrada, mas talvez nem tivesse que se preocupar com isso, já que o irmão certamente não entraria em seu quarto, e nem ao menos falaria com ela tão cedo enquanto estivesse irritado com seu envolvimento com Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru..." por fim seu pensamento voltava ao youkai, chamando por seu nome como se fosse possível alcançá-lo dessa maneira "Mate Hiko... por favor... antes que eu me mate por causa da dor de saber que ele apagou a lembrança do seu toque do meu corpo...".

* * *

Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra para que Sesshoumaru soubesse que havia algo errado. Viu Aruru caído em meio a uma poça de sangue, cercado de moradores do vilarejo, e logo concluiu que havia de alguma forma o envolvimento dos inimigos na história. Chegou perto do youkai dragão, afastando com a postura firme todos os humanos ao redor do animal. Checou rapidamente a condição dele, certificando-se de que viveria, e então fez seu caminho para a casa da sacerdotisa.

Jaken foi o primeiro a aparecer na porta ao sentir a presença dele. Em seguida foi a velha sacerdotisa, cuja expressão confirmava a gravidade da situação.

- Fale – disse friamente para a sacerdotisa.

- Hiko conseguiu... – disse ela, mostrando o colar de Yuki em sua mão – Aquele maldito... conseguiu colocar as mãos em Yuki.

Levou a mão à jóia e pegou-a. O olhar ficou vidrado no pingente por alguns segundos, enquanto escutava um resumo do que acontecera durante a noite. Assim que os detalhes mais importantes foram ditos, apertou o colar na mão e encarou a sacerdotisa com um olhar frio e penetrante.

- Cuide de Rin e Aruru... – disse ele – Eu irei atrás de Yuki.

Antes que a sacerdotisa dissesse algo Sesshoumaru desapareceu da sua frente num piscar de olhos. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Pobre Yuki... – comentou consigo mesma – Espero que aquele monstro não a tenha machucado ainda mais.

* * *

Hiko não precisou procurar por Heitaro por muito tempo. O hanyou logo sentiu sua presença e correu ao seu encontro, estranhando o fato do mestre não estar de posse de seu colar protetor.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele – Por que está sem seu colar?

- Precisei tirá-lo, Heitaro – disse com uma expressão calma – Não se preocupe com isso...

- Mas e se Sesshoumaru conseguisse encontrá-lo? – o hanyou ficava olhando para os lados, imaginando se dessa vez não era o inimigo que o espionava escondido.

- Não tenho medo dele, Heitaro – respondeu Hiko – E por falar nele... Conseguiu encontrá-lo durante a noite?

- Sim, consegui. Fiz o que me mandou fazer. Enrolei-o até o quanto foi possível, até que amanhecesse. E quanto à garotinha? Conseguiu terminar seu serviço?

- Bem... – Hiko deixou escapar um meio sorriso – Digamos que eu consegui fazer tudo o que eu queria – limitou-se a responder – Agora, vamos! Preciso que me acompanhe até um dos vilarejos.

- Hã? Um dos vilarejos? – estranhou Heitaro.

- Sim. Vamos procurar algumas almas para minha espada – disse Hiko – Tenho a intenção de acabar logo com minha luta com Sesshoumaru. Então, depois disso poderei me dedicar a alguns assuntos mais importantes no momento.

- Que assuntos?

- Não é da sua conta – respondeu rispidamente – Pelo menos não por enquanto... Vamos! Depois voltaremos para casa.

Deixaram a mata e partiram para o vilarejo mais próximo. Os moradores sequer imaginavam o banho de sangue que os dois youkais planejavam.

* * *

Sesshoumaru parou diante do castelo e ficou observando atentamente por alguns segundos. Esperava sentir a presença de Yuki assim que se aproximasse, mas não conseguia senti-la, o que o deixou mais preocupado.

Deixou de lado os pensamentos e invadiu a casa, quase derrubando a porta ao entrar, querendo deixar bem claro que estava ali. Olhou para o corredor, esperando dar de cara com os inimigos e iniciar a luta ali mesmo.

"Onde vocês estão?" perguntou-se enquanto avançava lentamente pelo corredor.

Não estavam, foi sua conclusão. Imaginou onde poderia então estar Yuki. Não sentir a presença dela pela casa o fez imaginar se Hiko a tinha levado para outro lugar.

Parou diante da porta do quarto da jovem, notando que estava trancada por fora. Abriu-a devagar, já esperando deparar-se com o aposento vazio. Mas para sua surpresa não estava...

* * *

Yuki prendeu a respiração ao ouvir o som da porta de entrada da casa sendo aberta com violência. Ouviu o som de passos vindo do corredor, e parando bem em frente ao seu quarto. Logo imaginou que Hiko tivesse voltado, e que não demoraria a entrar pela porta e encará-la com aquela expressão vitoriosa no rosto. Lembrou-se também que Heitaro poderia estar junto, então tratou de esconder como pôde a corda com a qual estava amarrada.

Não demorou para que a pessoa mexesse na tranca da porta e a soltasse. Baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos quando viu a porta começar a deslizar devagar. Não queria ter que olhar para a cara de Hiko nunca mais. Queria poder evitar também ouvir a voz, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Ficou esperando pelo algoz, mas mais uma vez, para sua sorte, não era ele.

* * *

A primeira coisa que os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru encontraram foi Yuki. Ela estava sentada no canto esquerdo do quarto, acuada como um pássaro ferido.Foi até ela e ajoelhou-se à sua frente, notando o medo que a sua simples aproximação provocou. Levou a mão ao rosto da jovem, que tentou se esquivar do toque instintivamente.

- Não... – foi a única palavra que escapou dos lábios dela.

- Yuki... – sussurrou seu nome.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou imediatamente. O que viu nos olhos dela foi incredulidade com sua aparição.

- Eu vim buscá-la... – disse ele levando a mão à bainha da Tenseiga e retirando o colar que estava enrolado no cabo da espada – Vim devolver isso a você... – concluiu colocando-o na mão de Yuki.

- E a Rin? – Yuki perguntou preocupada – Como ela está? Eu não queria deixá-la sozinha...

- Não se preocupe – ele respondeu puxando-a num forte abraço – Ela está bem, graças a você... A sacerdotisa está cuidando dela, e me contou o que você fez para protegê-la.

Yuki ficou paralisada com aquele abraço. Sentia-se mal com aquilo, como se não fosse mais digna do toque do youkai. Ele logo percebeu aquela reação, e soltou-a devagar, encarando-a numa tentativa de entender o que havia de errado.

- Ele a feriu tanto assim? – Sesshoumaru indagou, escondendo a fúria que a simples imagem do inimigo tocando Yuki causou – Por isso até mesmo o "meu" toque a assusta?

Yuki baixou os olhos novamente. Como dizer ao youkai o que realmente sentia? Como explicar a ele que achava que seu toque agora era algo que seu corpo não merecia?

- Não é isso... – respondeu ela quase num sussurro – Não sinto medo do seu toque, mas...

- O que ele fez? Diga e eu cobrarei dele cada pequeno ferimento que ele causou...

- Ele não me feriu... – aquela verdade fez Yuki sentir-se ainda pior – Dessa vez Hiko não deixou nenhuma marca na minha pele, Sesshoumaru... E isso faz com que eu me sinta ainda mais suja... Faz com que eu me odeie por ter permitido que ele fizesse o que queria... – disse ela, chorando como uma criança amedrontada – Por esse motivo eu não quero seu abraço... não sou digna dele...

- Não seja tola – disse ele, voltando a abraçá-la – Você jamais será indigna, Yuki.

- Eu devia ter lutado... Não devia ter dado a Hiko a vitória que ele queria... eu... – ela lamentava ter dado ao youkai a chance de ter o filho que ele tanto desejava.

- Vitória? Não haverá vitória para Hiko, pode ter certeza disso, Yuki. Eu não permitirei que ele continue vivendo nem mais um dia para poder sentir-se vitorioso... Juro a você.

Yuki cedeu ao abraço, deitando sua cabeça no peito de Sesshoumaru, e continuou a chorar. Apesar da proteção que a simples presença do youkai trazia não sentia nenhum alívio para a dor em sua alma. Como dissera a ele, sentia-se suja e como se tivesse vendido sua alma ao pior dos demônios.

- Eu vou levá-la daqui... – Sesshoumaru tentou consolá-la – Não chore mais...

Ele a soltou e se levantou. Estendeu o braço para que ela pudesse se levantar também, mas Yuki permaneceu sentada, imóvel e de cabeça baixa. Sabia que ela temia sair dali e sabia o porquê. Ela se preocupava com o bem estar do irmão caso Hiko voltasse e ela não estivesse ali. Aquele mesmo irmão que a chamara de desonrada há poucas horas atrás, e que não imaginava a dor que ela passava apenas para mantê-lo vivo.

- Yuki... você sabe que a única garantia de manter Heitaro vivo é eu matar Hiko – disse ele, serenamente – E eu não poderei lutar em paz se souber que está aqui, podendo ser usada como escudo por aquele miserável quando menos esperarmos. Venha comigo... é mais que um pedido.

Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou. Fez um leve gesto com a cabeça, mostrando concordar com as palavras dele, só então se levantou. Só quando sentiu um tranco no braço é que se lembrou da corda presa ao pulso.

- É essa a vida que estou fadada a ter? – indagou ela, indignada com sua situação – É esse o destino que eu devo aceitar?

- Acredite apenas que o destino me trouxe até você, Yuki – disse Sesshoumaru, cortando a corda num único golpe com suas unhas afiadas – E a partir daí ele já não manda em nada. Agora quem vai decidir seu futuro sou eu!

Ele a ajudou a ajeitar a roupa, e antes de deixarem o quarto decidiu esclarecer uma única duvida.

- O colar que está usando... é de Hiko, não é?

Yuki passou a mão pelo pescoço e confirmou. Ele retirou o colar de seu pescoço com cuidado para não machucá-la, e o segurou firme na mão.

- Parece que ele não terá como se esconder de mim por muito tempo – disse, guardando o colar dentro da roupa.

- Você o usará? – perguntou Yuki, recolocando seu próprio colar no pescoço.

- Não – respondeu – Eu não preciso disso. O que eu mais quero é que Hiko sinta minha presença quando eu estiver por perto, e que tema isso como jamais temeu algo na vida. Quanto ao colar... vou colocá-lo onde nenhum youkai jamais poderá encontrá-lo. Agora vamos, pois Hiko e seu irmão podem retornar a qualquer momento.

Deixaram a casa apressadamente. Atravessaram a mata mais fechada, cujo caminho para o vilarejo da sacerdotisa era mais curto. Sesshoumaru ia à frente, abrindo um estreito caminho entre os arbustos, parando de tempo em tempo para esperar por Yuki, que não tinha a mesma velocidade dele.

Ela percorreu todo o caminho em silêncio, enquanto a mente a torturava com a lembrança de cada segundo passado ao lado de Hiko durante a noite que acabara. E mais uma vez voltava a se detestar por não ter força o bastante para lutar contra o youkai.

_**- "E o que você poderia fazer?".**_

Parou de repente, assustada em ouvir aquela voz. Sesshoumaru parou um pouco mais à frente, voltando até ela ao perceber a expressão em seu rosto.

- Aconteceu algo? - perguntou ele preocupado.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa? – disse ela, esperando que ele respondesse que sim, e a fizesse se sentir aliviada por não estar louca.

- Não...

Yuki olhou em volta, esperando que aquele espírito que a seguia com tanta devoção aparecesse, ou que a deixasse em paz de uma vez.

- O que foi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Nada... Estou cansada... – disse desanimada – Não agüento mais isso tudo...

Ele logo percebeu que Yuki já não tinha disposição nenhuma para continuar aquela caminhada. Ela estava pálida, abatida e não o surpreenderia que ela caísse de joelhos ali mesmo e se entregasse de vez. Antes que isso acontecesse, pegou-a e jogou seu corpo sobre o ombro. Saiu carregando-a, podendo agora usar sua velocidade youkai para chegarem mais rápido ao vilarejo.

Assim que chegaram foram recebidos pela sacerdotisa, que tentava ajudar na recuperação de Aruru de alguma forma.

Sesshoumaru colocou Yuki no chão, e Hana correu para ajudá-la.

- Como você está? – perguntou com sua preocupação de mãe – Venha, vamos para dentro. Sei que está sofrendo muito.

Yuki seguiu-a em silêncio. Voltou o rosto para trás, apenas para exibir um meio sorriso forçado como forma de agradecimento a Sesshoumaru. Ele meneou a cabeça, mostrando que entendia o que ela queria dizer, e ficou observando-a até que entrasse de vez na casa da sacerdotisa. Depois voltou sua atenção para Aruru. Aproximou-se do youkai dragão e respirou profundamente.

- Você é forte... Já faz muito tempo que está comigo, e sei que ainda estará por muito mais... Entende que minha preocupação não seja você nesse momento, não é? Só me preocupo com Yuki e Rin... Por que os humanos têm de ser tão frágeis?

* * *

A primeira coisa que Yuki fez ao entrar na casa da sacerdotisa foi chamar por Rin e certificar-se de que ela estava bem. Abraçou a menina com força, sendo correspondida com o mesmo carinho.

- Quero pedir perdão a você, Rin – disse ela – Por você ter que sofrer dessa forma, quando não devia nem estar envolvida nessa confusão toda...

- A senhorita não tem que me pedir perdão – respondeu a garotinha – Você é uma pessoa muito boa, senhorita Yuki. Já seu irmão é uma pessoa horrível... É ele quem feriu a Rin...

- Deitem-se as duas – ordenou Hana – Ambas passaram por provações terríveis... As quais uma única pessoa tem culpa: Hiko.

A menção do nome do youkai fez Yuki ficar cabisbaixa. Embora Hana desejasse conversar com a jovem, sabia que não era o momento certo para isso. Decidiu deixá-la em paz, pois podia imaginar quais medos a atormentavam, e que não poderia ajudá-la em nada.

- Descanse, Yuki – disse Hana - Eu vou lá fora, ver se aquele youkai já está melhorando – referiu-se a Aruru – concluiu e deixou a casa.

Yuki acatou o pedido de Hana e se deitou no futon improvisado ao lado do de Rin. Olhou para a garotinha e sorriu com ternura.

- Obrigada, senhorita Yuki... – disse Rin com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Você salvou a Rin...

- Não foi nada... Agora descanse, Rin – disse ela passando a mão pelos cabelos da garotinha – Quem sabe se amanhã não poderemos sair e brincar...

Rin sorriu e virou-se, caindo no sono pouco depois. Yuki permaneceu deitada, olhando para o teto por um pequeno tempo, até que se deixou vencer pelo sono atrasado. Acabou mergulhando naquele assustador sonho que há algum tempo não tinha, onde se via dando à luz em seu quarto vazio. Sofria com as dores do parto e clamava por ajuda, enquanto sentia o corpo enfraquecendo cada vez mais, e tinha quase certeza de que morreria. E mais uma vez um vulto branco - cujas feições eram impossíveis de se ver - estendia a mão em sua direção, certamente para levá-la de vez ao outro mundo.

Acordou assustada. Sentou-se e passou a mão pelo rosto, notando o suor que descia pela testa. Olhou para o lado, percebendo que Rin ainda dormia, e ao olhar pela porta entreaberta da casa da sacerdotisa viu que o sol ainda estava no alto de céu, mostrando-lhe que não havia dormido muito.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. Viu Hana cuidando de Aruru, enquanto Sesshoumaru estava sentado um pouco mais distante, olhando para o longe, talvez pensando no modo de livrar-se de Hiko.

O vilarejo havia se acalmado um pouco, e os moradores agora continuavam com seus afazeres, parecendo não se importarem com a presença de youkais por perto. Recostou-se na parede externa do casebre e respirou profundamente. Aquele sonho era mais uma prova de que Hiko havia finalmente conseguido seu intento. E isso a deixava aterrorizada. Não podia se imaginar gerando um filho dele, mesmo que uma criança não tivesse a culpa pelos erros do pai.

"Preciso fazer algo..." pensou num momento do mais completo desespero "Não suportarei minha vida se isso acontecer".

Só havia um jeito daquilo não acontecer: Arriscar-se e ir contra as ordens de Hiko, procurando um meio de impedir essa gravidez antes mesmo que ela se tornasse realidade. Se fizesse isso, com certeza estaria colocando a vida de seu irmão em risco, mas em sua mente, era melhor tentar isso do que conduzir as Terras do Leste a um futuro repleto de crueldades sob o comando de Hiko e um filho que ele ensinaria a ser tão maldoso quanto ele próprio.

Olhou para Sesshoumaru e Hana, certificando-se que eles não haviam notado sua presença na porta da casa. Depois saiu e deu a volta na residência, entrando na mata onde a sacerdotisa costumava buscar as ervas que usava para tantas ocasiões. Não precisaria se afastar muito para encontrar aquelas que precisava. Tinha certeza de já ter visto Hana pegando-as por ali vez ou outra. Assim que as encontrasse voltaria correndo para a casa da sacerdotisa. Prepararia um chá ela mesma, e o tomaria o mais depressa possível, temendo que o destino fosse tão perverso a ponto de tornar o liquido inútil mesmo que não tivesse se passado um dia inteiro sequer desde que fora forçada a entregar-se a Hiko.

Para seu alívio não foi mesmo difícil encontrar as tais ervas. Reconhecera a planta assim que bateu seus olhos nela, mesmo que ela estivesse quase escondida em meio a outros arbustos. Talvez fosse a necessidade de livrar-se daquele fardo que a guiara de forma tão segura até a planta certa.

Aproximou-se devagar, sentindo uma estranha sensação de que alguém a observava. Olhou em volta, imaginando se algum dos conhecidos a vira e correra em seu encalço, ou se era coisa pior, como Hiko, que já descobrira que havia fugido.

Não havia ninguém. Mas nem por isso aquela sensação a abandonou. Ela parecia se intensificar a cada passo dado, e tornou-se quase insuportável assim que Yuki começou a colher cada uma das folhas necessárias para preparar seu chá.

"Não vou desistir..." ordenava a si mesma em pensamento, apertando com força nas mãos trêmulas cada pequena folha que arrancava "Não sei se o que sinto agora é o medo do castigo que posso receber acaso Hiko não morra, mas não desistirei! Não darei a ele a mínima alegria nessa vida!".

Juntou a última das quinze folhas necessárias e olhou-as em sua mão. Quantas vezes não usara aquele artifício? E agora sentia que era a última vez que faria uso dele. Algo em seu peito a fazia ter certeza de que não teria coragem para fazer aquilo nunca mais em sua vida.

Já ia retornar para a casa da sacerdotisa quando teve certeza de que estava mesmo sendo observada.

_**- "O que fará com isso, Yuki?".**_

A pergunta inesperada fez com que se assustasse, mas ficou mais calma ao perceber que era apenas a desconhecida voz que ecoava em sua mente que a tinha flagrado.

- O que sempre fiz... – respondeu após um breve silêncio – O que é preciso, apenas isso.

_**- "O que precisa fazer, menina?".**_

- Impedir meu destino... – a voz de Yuki saia mais baixo que de costume, como se ela temesse que alguém mais a escutasse – Recuso-me a dar um filho a Hiko...

_**- "E o que a faz acreditar que dará um filho àquele youkai?"**_.

Yuki não respondeu. Ficou pensativa, ponderando sobre as palavras de Hiko durante a noite anterior. Ele parecia certo demais com suas expectativas. E ela não conseguia ignorar aquele presságio dele, dizendo que em poucos dias poderia ter certeza de que ela esperava uma criança.

- Ele... Hiko disse que eu estava pronta... – respondeu ela por fim, entristecida ao lembrar-se do modo como ele ficara satisfeito com tal novidade – Eu não posso, e não quero deixar que isso aconteça...

_**- "Então acredita nele?".**_

Yuki poderia jurar que notara um tom de desafio naquela pergunta.

- Não! Eu não acredito! Não quero acreditar! – zangou-se com tal questão – Mas eu tenho medo! Medo de que seja verdade o que ele disse. E se ele estiver certo? Como eu poderei viver sabendo que carrego no ventre o filho de um monstro como Hiko? A menos que possa me garantir que ele está errado, não tenho alternativa a não ser continuar com isso...

_**- "Na verdade, ele não estava errado...".**_

Yuki congelou.

- O quê? – indagou, esperando ter escutado errado.

_**- "Hiko não estava errado quanto ao que disse... Você estava mais do que pronta para gerar um filho, Yuki".**_

Yuki sentiu as pernas perderem a força com aquilo. Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, e encarou com tristeza as ervas em sua mão.

- Não pode ser... – sua voz também perdera força com a revelação – Embora eu temesse que isso fosse verdade, jamais imaginei que me sentiria tão arrasada... – disse já começando a chorar – E você ainda pede a mim que não faça a única coisa que posso para evitar isso?

_**- "Peço que você não faça a bobagem de matar uma criança que ainda é apenas uma alma procurando um abrigo".**_

- O quê? – Yuki não entendia o que o espírito queria dizer com aquelas palavras – Do que está falando?

_**- "Ser um espírito me garante algumas verdades que os seres vivos desconhecem, Yuki. Estando no meio dos mundos dos vivos e mortos me mostrou que quando uma criança é destinada a uma mulher, ela não passa a viver apenas quando está em seu ventre...".**_

Yuki parecia ainda mais perdida. O que aquele espírito queria dizer afinal?

_**- "Cada alma de criança já tem seu destino pronto... mesmo que ainda não tenha sido plantada dentro do corpo de sua mãe, Yuki. Essa pequena alma já vive ao redor de sua futura mãe antes mesmo que sua vinda seja planejada ou desejada. O que quero dizer, é que quando você uma mulher abre mão desse pequeno espírito, ela o está matando, quer seja sua intenção ou não...".**_

- Isso é uma mentira... – sussurrou Yuki irritada – Como pode dizer algo assim?

_**- "Porque é a verdade" **_– respondeu friamente – _**"Sei que essa história é dolorosa, Yuki, mas é a verdade. E se estou contando isso a você, é porque sei que nunca se perdoará pelo que pretende fazer".**_

- Eu nunca me perdoaria é por ter um filho de Hiko. De dar a ele a vitória que ele tanto quer... de dar à luz uma criança gerada com tamanho ódio – disse ela, chorando ainda mais – Não... não quero isso! Não pode ser verdade... não posso acreditar que vou mesmo carregar um filho dele no meu ventre...

_**- "Pois acredite, Yuki... Você carregará uma criança no seu ventre... Agora, responda: Continuará com essa tolice e usará as ervas que segura nas mãos, mesmo sabendo que a alma dessa criança já está ao seu lado, esperando apenas o momento certo para tomar lugar dentro do seu corpo?".**_

Yuki curvou-se até encostar a cabeça no chão. Era como se sua alma se despedaçasse de uma vez por todas. O mundo parecia ter se tornado uma completa escuridão, onde ela se sentia perdida, sem saber para onde ir ou a quem pedir ajuda. Como poderia responder àquela última questão do espírito cuja voz só era ouvida na sua mente? Se fosse mesmo verdade tudo o que ouvira nos últimos minutos - e algo em seu coração dizia que era – como poderia seguir adiante com seu plano? Como ia se erguer dali, retornar para a casa de Hana e preparar um chá que mataria um inocente, mesmo que ainda fosse apenas uma alma invisível, intocável e pelo qual não seria possível sequer ter afeição?

- Eu não posso! – gritou Yuki – Não posso ter um filho dele! No fim eu o odiaria, mesmo que ele jamais se tornasse igual a Hiko... Porque eu saberia que o sangue que corre nas suas veias é o sangue daquele maldito... – concluiu, em meio a soluços de tanto chorar – Perdoe minha frieza, mas não posso...

O espírito calou-se. Yuki sofria tanto naquele momento, que era visível que tal destino para ela era insuportável. Agora via que suas palavras não fariam a jovem mudar de idéia e desistir de usar aquelas ervas. Pelo contrário. A dor de Yuki era tão grande com a descoberta de que ia mesmo ficar grávida que era mais provável que pegasse ainda mais folhas, no intuito de exceder o limite do poder l do chá, procurando assim causar sua própria morte.

Decidiu enfim quebrar a maior das regras. Escolheu dar um fim ao sofrimento de Yuki e contar toda a verdade. Não que tivesse mentido anteriormente, mas apenas dissera à ela o que era preciso para evitar que cometesse um erro. Com isso guardara a única verdade que não lhe era permitido revelar. Mas agora a diria, sob o risco de enfrentar qualquer que fosse o castigo destinado ao seu crime, apenas para proteger da dor alguém que agora tinha um valor muito grande para si.

Esperou que Yuki se acalmasse um pouco, embora a jovem não cessasse suas lágrimas de forma alguma, e então falou o que precisava ser dito.

_**- "Você diz que odiará essa criança por ela ter o sangue de Hiko correndo nas veias, Yuki?**_ – indagou com a mais suave a terna das vozes – _**Pois não a odeie, menina... pois o sangue que vai gerar essa criança não pertence àquele youkai...".**_

Yuki prendeu o choro e ergueu o rosto confusa. O olhar fixava a mata à frente, mas sentia como se encarasse o espírito dentro dos olhos.

- O que quer dizer?

_**- "O sangue que correrá nas veias dessa criança vem do Oeste, Yuki... Essa criança será filha de Sesshoumaru".**_

- Não acredito em você! – disse Yuki, temendo que fosse uma mentira para fazê-la desistir de seu intento – Você mente! Como pode saber disso?

_**- "Acha que eu não reconheceria o sangue de minha própria família, Yuki?".**_

Yuki ficava cada vez mais perplexa com o que ouvia. Eram revelações demais para ela. Estava confusa. Também começava a se sentir zonza. Tudo começava a girar ao seu redor, e sentia o suor gelado escorrer pela testa.

- Quem é você? – foi a última coisa que conseguiu perguntar, antes de ver tudo escurecer e cair desacordada no chão.

_**- Sou apenas a avó dessa criança, Yuki... E sei o quanto essa criança será importante para você... e também para meu filho".

* * *

**_

_Elaiálaiá! Sempre me excedo nas páginas, não é? Haja olhos para agüentar tantas letras! Mais uma vez, agradeço a todos pelas reviews mandadas. E agora sim, como a maioria já concluiu, Yuki ficará grávida de nosso herói. Agora preciso dar um jeito no tonho do Heitaro e dar um fim ao Hiko para que nosso casal fique juntinho e feliz com seu filhote..._

_Mentira!!! Não será tão fácil assim! Ainda tem umas complicações básicas, como em toda novela mexicana que se preze (minha fic se parece bem com uma novela mexicana, não?)._

_Abraços!_

_LV._


	21. Descobertas

_**Descobertas.**_

Yuki abriu os olhos e encarou o céu limpo acima dela. Sentou-se rápido ao lembrar-se de onde estava e da conversa com o espírito antes de cair desmaiada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou-se ainda confusa – O que houve?

Lembrou-se das ultimas palavras escutadas, e mais uma vez sentiu-se zonza.

"_**O sangue que correrá nas veias dessa criança vem do Oeste, Yuki... Essa criança será filha de Sesshoumaru".**_

- Não pode ser... – disse a si mesma, ainda desorientada – Isso não pode ser verdade...

Levantou-se. Agora precisava mais do que nunca escutar aquela voz feminina, e esclarecer se o que ouvira era ou não real.

- Onde você está? – perguntou olhando à sua volta, esperando pela resposta do espírito – Apareça!

Não obteve nenhuma resposta.

- Apareça! – insistiu, levantando a voz sem se preocupar em ser encontrada por alguém – Preciso saber se o que disse é mesmo verdade!

Esperou por mais alguns segundos, mas novamente em vão. Continuou a procurar à sua volta, mesmo sabendo que aquele espírito jamais aparecera fisicamente. Só então se lembrou do motivo que a levara até ali. Olhou para o chão, e viu as folhas que colhera caídas próximas aos seus pés. Ajoelhou-se e levou a mão até elas, tocando-as com uma hesitação que nunca sentira antes.

- O que eu devo fazer? – questionava a si mesma – Devo acreditar nas palavras que invadiram minha mente... ou devo seguir minha razão?

Afastou a mão rapidamente. E como se fosse guiada por magia pousou-a sobre a própria barriga, experimentando uma estranha sensação de calma com a possibilidade descrita por aquela voz.

- E se for verdade?

Aquela sensação durou pouco. Logo lhe pareceu sandice confiar numa voz que só ela parecia escutar. Ergueu-se e recolheu uma por uma as folhas, e decidiu seguir mesmo seu plano, evitando se enganar num futuro próximo.

Percorreu o mesmo caminho por onde viera com pressa, parando somente ao chegar ao lado da casa de Hana. Escondeu a mão onde estavam as ervas nas costas e certificou-se de que não havia ninguém por perto. Foi cuidadosa para chegar até a porta como fora na hora de sair, e mais uma vez ninguém a notara.

Parou por um segundo, e antes de entrar deixou que os olhos procurassem por Sesshoumaru. Ele estava distante, sentado sobre uma rocha, olhando para o longe, sem imaginar que era observado com tanto carinho.

Deixou também que o pensamento voasse livre, imaginando o quanto seria feliz se realmente fosse verdade que geraria um filho daquele youkai. Em sua mente sempre previra sofrimento acaso um dia viesse a ter uma criança em seu ventre, pois tinha medo de que fosse um filho de Hiko. Mas nunca se permitira experimentar a alegria de se imaginar sendo mãe do filho de alguém que amava. Pelo menos não até aquele momento.

E agora podia experimentar aquela sensação. Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas só de perceber que amava uma vida que ainda nem se formara.

Fechou com toda força a mão que estava escondida nas costas, esmagando as folhas que pegara há pouco na mata. A razão dizia que era mais seguro usá-las. Mas já estava decidida. Desta vez seguiria o caminho que seu coração mandava. Deixou que as folhas caíssem da mão aos poucos, até que não sobrasse nenhuma. Não faria aquele chá. Não abriria mão de um presente tão belo como o que aquele espírito amigo previra.

"Não farei isso..." pensou segura de que aquele espírito não mentira "Aceitarei de coração a honra de gerar um filho de Sesshoumaru, se assim for".

Respirou profundamente o ar morno daquela tarde quente. Sentia-se mais leve, e mesmo toda a tristeza causada por Hiko já começava a diminuir. Nada tiraria dela aquela - estranha, mas verdadeira - alegria que sentia no momento.

Resolveu também demonstrar que não estava mais tão triste quanto estava pela manhã, e ao invés de retornar para o futon e chorar como queria fazer antes, preferiu procurar a companhia do youkai que amava e da sacerdotisa que tanto a ajudava. Antes, porém, deu uma olhada em Rin. Ela dormia docemente, sem parecer a criança assustada da noite anterior.

Yuki fechou a porta e caminhou até Hana antes de finalmente ir ao encontro de Sesshoumaru. A sacerdotisa ainda estava ao lado de Aruru, observando com atenção os ferimentos do youkai. Antes que a jovem pudesse abrir a boca foi surpreendida pelas palavras da gentil senhora.

- Você demorou lá na mata. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Yuki corou no mesmo instante. Jurava a si mesma que tinha sido discreta o bastante ao sair e que ninguém a vira. Mas para sua surpresa havia sido flagrada.

- Não precisa ficar com essa cara – Hana quase riu do semblante envergonhado da jovem – Eu não vou brigar com você.

- Eu não queria incomodar ninguém, por isso sai sem avisar e...

- Não precisa se desculpar também – disse a sacerdotisa – Se a conheço bem, sei que deve ter uma razão muito forte para ir até a mata escondida dessa forma. Tanto risco em vão não é do seu feitio.

- Sim, eu tive uma razão para ir até lá – disse Yuki em voz baixa, temendo ser ouvida por Sesshoumaru, mesmo ele estando um pouco distante – Fui buscar algumas ervas... A senhora já deve imaginar quais são, não?

- Sim, eu imagino.

- Eu fiquei apavorada com a idéia de ficar grávida de Hiko – continuou Yuki – Ele mesmo me disse que a noite passada era ideal para isso... aquele monstro... Perdoe-me, sacerdotisa, pois eu coloquei em duvida até mesmo o poder de suas rezas, e decidi recorrer à única solução rápida que eu conheço...

- Eu não a condeno por ter medo de dar um filho àquele youkai desprezível – disse Hana – E só posso mais uma vez ajudá-la nesse momento difícil perguntando se encontrou as ervas certas.

- Sim, encontrei... – respondeu Yuki.

- Bom... Eu preferia que você não precisasse passar por todo aquele sofrimento, mas se é a única maneira...

- Eu decidi não fazer aquele chá, sacerdotisa – disse ela, para surpresa de Hana – Eu não quero usá-lo.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Hana.

- Tenho... – disse Yuki.

- O que a fez mudar de idéia? – a sacerdotisa parecia intrigada.

Uma olhada da jovem na direção do youkai ao longe foi resposta suficiente para Hana. Viu nos olhos de Yuki uma confiança que há muito ela não demonstrava.

- Agora eu sei, sacerdotisa... – respondeu Yuki, sem desviar os olhos de Sesshoumaru – Eu sei que não vou gerar um filho de Hiko...

Yuki não deu tempo para a sacerdotisa estender a conversa. Deixou-a cuidando de Aruru e caminhou sem pressa até alcançar Sesshoumaru, parando ao lado dele e fitando o mesmo horizonte.

- Como está se sentindo? – ele perguntou, ainda olhando para o longe.

- Bem... – respondeu ela, também sem desviar o olhar – Graças a você, Sesshoumaru, eu me sinto bem...

Ele voltou seu rosto para ela, mostrando-se desconfortável com aquelas palavras. Se não visse nos olhos de Yuki a sinceridade daquela frase, juraria que ela lhe falava aquilo apenas para agradá-lo.

- Fico satisfeito que esteja se sentindo bem, mas... eu não diria que sou o responsável por isso. Eu não impedi que a noite passada existisse.

- Não, você não tinha como impedir... – disse Yuki baixando seu olhar, envergonhada com suas palavras – Mas você estava lá pela manhã, impedindo que eu acreditasse que minha vida se resumiria ao que aconteceu na ultima noite... Você me tirou daquela escuridão e...

- Tola – ele a interrompeu com seriedade.

Yuki o encarou espantada. Espantou-se ainda mais com as palavras seguintes de Sesshoumaru.

- Agradeça-me apenas quando isso tudo terminar – disse ele – Mas não o faça com palavras... Eu me contentarei em vê-la feliz.

Mais uma vez o olhar de Yuki procurou fugir dos olhos dourados do youkai, embora quisesse manter aquele contato. O rosto que já estava vermelho agora parecia querer pegar fogo. E Sesshoumaru notara isso. Levou a mão ao rosto dela, tocando-o de leve, sentindo o calor aumentar a cada segundo.

- Ainda se sente indigna do meu toque, Yuki?

- Ainda que eu me sinta assim... é impossível recusá-lo. Desejar seu toque é mais forte que eu...

- Que bom. Seria difícil abrir mão de tocá-la...

Sesshoumaru queria continuar a acariciar o rosto de Yuki, mas a aproximação de Hana chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que retraísse a mão.

- Aconteceu algo, velha? – ele indagou ao notar o olhar preocupado da sacerdotisa.

Hana apenas apontou para algo no céu, fazendo Sesshoumaru e Yuki voltarem seus olhos para a coluna de fumaça negra que subia de algum lugar próximo.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Yuki, levantando-se assustada.

- Tenho certeza que é no vilarejo vizinho – respondeu Hana – Parece ser um incêndio grande.

- Tenho a impressão que não é apenas um incêndio qualquer – comentou Sesshoumaru – Acredito que alguém esteja se preparando para finalmente lutar.

- Está falando de Hiko? – indagou a sacerdotisa – Acha que ele está por trás disso?

- É o que pretendo descobrir – respondeu Sesshoumaru, olhando para Yuki antes de ir em busca de respostas – Se Hiko estiver envolvido, Yuki, certamente seu irmão estará junto dele...

Yuki o encarou sem saber o que fazer. Se Heitaro estivesse mesmo envolvido naquilo, infelizmente ele teria que arcar com as conseqüências. Baixou os olhos e suspirou, sentindo-se mal por ela mesma achar que o irmão já fizera maldade demais para merecer defesa.

- Não se preocupe... – disse o youkai – Não será minha espada que cobrará de Heitaro seus erros – concluiu, dando as costas.

Sesshoumaru partiu antes que Yuki pudesse dizer a ele que já sabia disso. O medo maior dela era que o irmão pagasse por suas tolices justamente pelas mãos do youkai a quem ele chamava de mestre. Era mais provável que Hiko uma hora ou outra se cansasse e desse fim à vida dele sem nenhum peso na consciência.

- Não há nada mais que eu possa fazer por você, meu irmão – disse ela, olhando para a fumaça que já se espalhava pelo céu.

- Vamos, Yuki – disse Hana, pegando em sua mão – Vou precisar de sua ajuda. Tenho a impressão de que haverá muitos feridos chegando logo, logo.

* * *

Hiko divertia-se em ver os casebres dos moradores do pequeno vilarejo arderem em chamas. Enquanto Heitaro terminava de atear fogo ao último deles, ele segurava com satisfação sua espada, sentado sob uma árvore distante do incêndio.

- Acho que já é o suficiente – disse ele – As almas destes pobres coitados servirão bem ao meu intuito, e mal vejo a hora de ir atrás de você, youkai.

Heitaro logo se juntou a ele, e ficou olhando com um ar de perplexidade a destruição que haviam causado.

- Não acha que exageramos um pouco, Hiko? – perguntou ele preocupado – Tudo bem que precisasse matar tantas pessoas, mas acabar com o vilarejo por completo...

- Está com pena desse povo, Heitaro?

- Não! Não é isso... É que... isso pode chamar muita atenção – explicou-se.

- Como se eu quisesse uma vida fadada ao esquecimento – comentou Hiko se levantando – Quero mais é que todos se lembrem do quanto eu sou cruel, assim jamais ousarão desafiar meu comando.

- Seu comando? – estranhou o hanyou ao seu lado – Como assim, seu comando?

- Lembra-se de sua própria profecia, Heitaro? Aquela na qual você dizia que um mestiço é quem seria o senhor destas terras?

- Sim, claro que me lembro – respondeu com desconfiança – E lembro-me também que você disse que me ajudaria a ser esse mestiço.

- E ajudarei. Mas sei que você ainda não tem condições de comandar nada, sendo fraco como é... Por isso, creio que não ficará irritado se eu ajudá-lo nesse assunto. Ou ficará?

- Você pretende comandar o Leste enquanto me treina para tomar seu lugar? – a proposta pareceu estranha para Heitaro, mas confiava no mestre como se fosse um pai – Tudo bem...

Hiko sorriu com a ingenuidade do hanyou. Ele mal imaginava que o mestiço de que falava não era ele próprio, nem jamais seria.

"Sei que ficará desolado quando descobrir a verdade, hanyou. Mas acredito que hora ou outra você ficará feliz por seu meu filho com Yuki a tornar-se senhor dessas terras. Caso contrário, pode começar a cavar sua própria cova, moleque!" pensou com satisfação.

- Podemos ir embora? – Heitaro perguntou, já indisposto com o cheiro de sangue e fumaça misturados no ar.

- Com certeza! – respondeu Hiko, sorridente – Vamos para casa. Ainda há muito para fazermos hoje.

Deixaram para trás os habitantes desesperados que haviam sobrevivido e agora procuravam salvar suas casas e pertences, sumindo na mata sem olharem para trás. Heitaro ia mais à frente, repensando a ajuda oferecida pelo mestre. Já Hiko caminhava um pouco mais devagar, aproveitando aquela sensação estranha de vitória que percorria seu corpo. Só de pensar que chegaria em casa e encontraria Yuki amarrada à sua espera o fez esboçar um sorriso maldoso.

"Agora será assim sempre, Yuki. Não haverá um dia em que chegarei e não a encontrarei ao meu dispor, minha cara".

* * *

Hiko abriu a porta do quarto de Yuki e congelou de ódio. Viu a corda cortada, e não conseguiu controlar sua raiva.

- Aquela maldita! – esbravejou, atraindo a atenção de Heitaro – Não acredito que ela fez isso?

O hanyou aproximou-se com curiosidade.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou.

- Ela fugiu! – Hiko parecia dizer aquilo a ele mesmo, e não ao hanyou – Como ela conseguiu fugir?

- A menina fugiu? – Heitaro imaginou que o mestre falasse de Rin – Pensei que você já a tivesse matado.

- Não estou falando daquela garotinha! – respondeu Hiko, agarrando Heitaro pelo pescoço e encarando-o com fúria – Estou falando de sua irmã!

- O quê?

Heitaro não estava entendendo nada. E o ódio que Hiko demonstrava no olhar o fez temer que fosse morto antes de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Para sua sorte Hiko o largou, parecendo perceber algo.

- Esse cheiro... – disse o youkai, andando pelo quarto com raiva – Esse cheiro... é daquele maldito...

Heitaro também percebeu o cheiro fraco de Sesshoumaru pelo ar. Mas no momento o que mais o preocupava era o que Hiko havia dito antes.

- Como assim, minha irmã? Yuki estava aqui?

Hiko não respondeu. Ele sim parecia mais interessado no cheiro do inimigo que no curioso hanyou.

- Hiko? Responda! Yuki estava aqui?

- Estava... – respondeu Hiko voltando-se para encará-lo – Sua maldita irmã estava aqui! E eu confiei nela!

- Confiou nela? Como assim confiou nela? Deixou que ela cuidasse da garotinha enquanto você saía?

- Pouco me importa aquela garota! – Hiko respondeu rispidamente.

- Conte o que aconteceu! – exigiu Heitaro.

- Eu não deixei aquela menina com Yuki – respondeu Hiko – Eu a libertei! Deixei que ela fosse embora, em troca da palavra de sua irmã!

- Em troca da palavra de Yuki? – Heitaro olhava para o mestre sem acreditar – Que palavra?

- Yuki prometeu comportar-se... – Hiko parou um segundo e riu de sua própria estupidez – Ela prometeu que nos ajudaria se eu deixasse a garotinha viver...

- E você acreditou nela? – indagou Heitaro, num tom amargo, desgostoso, contrariando a risada mais para histérica do mestre.

Hiko desmanchou o sorriso e encarou o hanyou com seriedade. A primeira reação de Heitaro foi baixar os olhos, parecendo estar envergonhado.

- Você sabe de algo que eu não sei? – perguntou o youkai com desconfiança – Yuki falou algo a você que eu não possa saber?

Heitaro engoliu seco. Agora estava numa situação delicada. Queria contar ao mestre tudo o que sabia, mostrando assim sua fidelidade a ele. Mas também queria proteger a irmã, embora ela parecesse não merecer nenhum esforço por parte dele.

- O que é, Heitaro? – o que deveria ser uma pergunta soava mais como uma ordem para o hanyou abrir o bico.

Infelizmente precisava escolher qual dos dois lados ficaria. E para Heitaro, importava mais ser fiel ao mestre que ajudar a irmã a esconder um segredo que o deixava tão descontente.

- Yuki não é de nossa confiança mais, Hiko – começou a falar, mas sem conseguir erguer os olhos para encarar o mestre – Eu sei o porquê dela ter protegido a vida dessa menina que acompanha Sesshoumaru.

- Porque sua irmã tem um coração mole demais para o meu gosto? – disse Hiko – O que mais poderia ser?

- Não. Não é apenas isso... – Heitaro enfim olhou para o mestre – Ela fez isso porque sabe o quanto ela significa para o nosso inimigo.

Hiko franziu a testa, descontente com o que ouvia. Para ele, Yuki importar-se com alguém não era nada de mais, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse próxima de seu inimigo.

- Ela sabe o quanto Sesshoumaru sentiria pela morte daquela menina, Hiko – continuou o hanyou – E ela jamais o deixaria sofrer...

- Como assim, "ela jamais o deixaria sofrer"? – indagou Hiko, começando a entender aonde o hanyou queria chegar – "Ele", é por um acaso, Sesshoumaru?

Heitaro apenas meneou a cabeça, confirmando a suposição do mestre. Aquela resposta deixou o youkai ainda mais contrariado. Agarrou novamente Heitaro, dessa vez pela roupa e encostou-o na parede, mostrando um olhar de ódio para o garoto.

- O que está querendo dizer, afinal? – perguntou aos gritos – Diga de uma vez o que está pretendendo dizer de sua irmã!

- Ela...ela está do lado dele – respondeu Heitaro, assustado com a violência com que Hiko o prendia contra a parede – Pelo que sei... bem, pelo que sei, Yuki está apaixonada por ele!

Hiko o soltou devagar. Pela primeira vez sentia-se sem reação, e não era nada agradável. Sentiu o corpo paralisar, enquanto o cérebro ainda tentava colocar em ordem as idéias. Ficou imóvel, encarando Heitaro, esperando que o moleque tivesse a consciência de desmentir aquelas palavras antes que ele o matasse ali mesmo. Mas o desmentido não veio. Heitaro mais uma vez baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhado com o que a irmã fizera.

- Isso é impossível – foram as primeiras palavras de Hiko após o torpor – Você está enganado, Heitaro... Não é possível que sua irmã sequer conheça Sesshoumaru...

- Eu também pensava isso – disse o hanyou – Mas parece que Yuki é totalmente diferente do que nós pensávamos, não? – continuou, limpando algumas lágrimas que fugiram ao seu controle – Não sei de que maneira ela conseguiu, mas o fato é que ela conheceu Sesshoumaru, nosso inimigo, e deixou que ele tomasse seu coração.

Hiko ainda não acreditava. Balançava a cabeça numa negativa, pensando em retalhar o hanyou por supor algo tão tolo e incabível. Yuki jamais ousaria envolver-se com outro homem, ainda mais se ele fosse um youkai. Era loucura de Heitaro, certamente.

- Por que acha que matei Asako? – o hanyou notou que o mestre não acreditava nele – Fiz isso porque ela ia matar Yuki! Eu ouvi as duas discutindo sobre aquele maldito youkai! Ouvi minha irmã admitir que o amava... Apesar do desgosto de ouvir isso, ela ainda era minha irmã, Hiko. Meu sangue... E quando vi o que Asako ia fazer... Por instinto eu salvei Yuki, mas juro pela minha honra que agora me arrependo de ter feito isso!

Hiko sentia o sangue queimar suas veias de tanta fúria. Agora começava a acreditar no hanyou, e estava decidido a arrancar a confirmação da boca da própria Yuki. Para isso precisava mostrar-se calmo. Se Heitaro havia protegido a irmã de ser morta por Asako, certamente faria o mesmo se ele se mostrasse furioso com ela. Não que achasse que Heitaro o enfrentaria para proteger Yuki. Mas sabia que o moleque faria de tudo para evitar um encontro dos dois, mesmo que jurasse estar arrependido de salvar a irmã.

Respirou profundamente, tentando controlar a raiva que sentia, antes de falar algo com o hanyou. Precisaria de muito controle para disfarçar a raiva que sentia de Yuki, só de imaginá-la procurando por outro homem, ainda mais seu inimigo.

"Se isso for verdade, Yuki... Juro que a farei pagar por seu erro..." pensou ele.

- O que faremos? – a pergunta de Heitaro o fez esquecer dos pensamentos.

Olhou para o hanyou, notando no olhar dele um pouco de remorso por tudo que revelara.

"Maldito sangue humano que torna seu portador tão volúvel..." pensou irritado com o olhar de Heitaro "E pensar que é meu desejo ter um filho com o mesmo sangue correndo nas veias!".

- O que acha que devemos fazer? – ele devolveu a pergunta, forçando um sorriso na tentativa de acalmar Heitaro – Acho que só nos resta nos vingar, não é?

O hanyou o encarou assustado.

- Está dizendo... vingar-se de Yuki?

- Não. Claro que não – Hiko mentiu – Sei que sua irmã não faria isso por maldade, Heitaro. Quero dizer, se for isso mesmo... Bom, o fato é que se há algum culpado nessa história toda, não é ninguém além daquele youkai. É dele que devemos nos vingar.

Heitaro sentiu-se mesmo mais aliviado. O fato é que estava um pouco arrependido de contar ao mestre sobre Yuki, temendo que o youkai não a perdoasse por tal traição. Mesmo que ainda estivesse com raiva da irmã, saber que ela esteve tão perto de conhecer a fúria de Hiko o deixara completamente aterrorizado. Mas agora podia se acalmar um pouco.

- Por isso quero que seja você a acabar com a vida de Sesshoumaru – disse Hiko.

- O quê? – indagou espantado.

- Creio que é uma obrigação sua, não é? – Hiko comentou – Yuki é sua irmã, e a desonra dela é sua desonra. O único modo de limpar o nome dela, e o seu também, é acabando com a vida daquele youkai. Pode fazer isso, Heitaro?

Heitaro sentiu as pernas tremerem. O que Hiko falava era a mais pura verdade, e mesmo que soubesse ser impossível derrotar Sesshoumaru, teria que lutar com ele, mesmo que fosse para morrer e limpar sua honra.

- Acha que é capaz, hanyou?

- Sim, meu senhor... – respondeu sem nenhuma confiança – É meu dever...

Hiko ficou satisfeito. Yuki pagaria muito caro pelo que fizera, e para começar perderia o irmão justamente pelas mãos de Sesshoumaru, pois sabia que Heitaro não seria capaz de agüentar uma luta de verdade com o inimigo.

"Você levará seu irmão à morte... Depois, eu matarei Sesshoumaru e os amiguinhos dele, Yuki, na sua frente, para que se lembre por toda a vida do erro que cometeu ao ousar me trair, sua maldita!".

- Vamos sair – ordenou Hiko – Você irá atrás do youkai, e eu... bom, eu irei atrás da sua irmã. Preciso ter uma conversa séria com ela...

Heitaro concordou e deixaram a casa. Agora sim era o momento decisivo naquela luta adiada por tempo demais.

* * *

Os dois olhos dourados fixaram-se nas chamas altas que ainda consumiam as casas de madeira do vilarejo. Os moradores que haviam sido poupados agora se esforçavam para controlar o incêndio e mandar os feridos para outro lugar.

Para Sesshoumaru ficava claro que Hiko finalmente havia recuperado o poder de sua espada, e que a luta entre eles finalmente chegaria ao fim. Deixou o vilarejo e caminhou na direção marcada pelo fraco cheiro de um youkai desconhecido.

"Certamente este é o cheiro de Hiko" pensou "Parece que eu o encontrarei ainda essa tarde, youkai".

Entrou na mata fechada e seguiu o cheiro do inimigo. Hiko havia tomado o caminho para o castelo, e certamente já sabia da fuga de Yuki àquela altura dos acontecimentos. Se tudo ocorresse como imaginava, Hiko sairia furioso em busca da jovem, procurando-a primeiramente no vilarejo da sacerdotisa Hana.

Decidiu não continuar seguindo o cheiro do rival. Achou mais prudente voltar ao vilarejo e esperar pela aparição do youkai lá. Assim não colocaria em risco os moradores do lugar, e principalmente, não deixaria a mínima chance dele encontrar Yuki.

Resolveu cortar caminho pela mata mais fechada, apertando o passo para não perder mais tempo que o necessário. Sua intenção era acabar de vez com Hiko e enfim dar paz à Yuki, sem se preocupar com o irmão dela. Embora sua vontade de matar Heitaro fosse grande, ainda mais depois dele ter ousado ferir Rin mais uma vez, não podia faltar com sua promessa feita à Yuki. Pouparia o hanyou apenas pelo sentimento que tinha pela jovem, nada mais.

Já se aproximava da metade do caminho quando viu uma figura surgir em seu caminho, empunhando uma espada e encarando-o com um olhar de ira.

- Que coincidência – comentou, sem alterar a expressão no rosto ao reconhecer Heitaro parado à sua frente – Já esperava mesmo encontrá-lo primeiro, ao invés de Hiko. Eu sabia que ele mandaria seu capacho na frente, para tentar me cansar ao máximo.

- Eu não estou aqui apenas para cansá-lo, Sesshoumaru – disse Heitaro – Vim aqui para matá-lo de vez!

Sesshoumaru deixou um sorriso discreto brotar nos lábios. Se era a vontade do hanyou mais uma vez tomar uma surra, era isso que teria. Encarou o tolo moleque e o desafiou:

- Tente!

* * *

Hiko observava com atenção a movimentação no vilarejo da sacerdotisa Hana. Do alto da árvore onde estava era possível ver claramente Yuki ajudando a velha a cuidar dos feridos que chegavam, e estava apenas esperando o momento certo para pegá-la e tirar a limpo toda a história contada por Heitaro.

"Se for verdade Yuki... você estará muito encrencada" pensou fixando o olhar na jovem.

Olhou para o casebre da sacerdotisa, e viu a garotinha que acompanhava Sesshoumaru sair de dentro dela com um prato na mão. Ela juntou-se à Yuki e Hana, ajudando da maneira que era possível para sua tão pouca idade.

Hiko sorriu. A casa agora devia estar vazia. Desceu da árvore e caminhou se escondendo entre a mata até chegar próximo do casebre. Voltou a prestar atenção em Yuki, esperando que em algum momento tivesse a chance de botar suas mãos nela novamente.

- Não demore, Yuki... – sussurrou para si mesmo – Ou eu terei de chamar sua atenção de outra maneira...

Como a sacerdotisa previra, muitos moradores do vilarejo vizinho acabaram por procurar ajuda ali. Pelo menos duas dúzias de pessoas machucadas agora se aglomeravam na entrada do vilarejo implorando por socorro e contando sobre o ataque de dois cruéis youkais.

Hana envolvia uma faixa de tecido no braço de um dos feridos, enquanto Yuki terminava de passar uma pasta feita de ervas no rosto de outro com a ajuda de Rin.

- Precisaremos de mais faixas – comentou a sacerdotisa olhando para Yuki com um olhar preocupado – Pelo visto ainda há mais outros feridos que chegarão logo.

- Também precisamos de mais dessas ervas – disse Yuki – Ainda tem delas em sua casa, sacerdotisa?

- Creio que sim. Eu irei até lá pegá-las...

- Não. Pode deixar que eu vou – ofereceu-se Yuki, levantando-se – A senhora pode continuar com o que está fazendo.

- Eu posso ir junto? – perguntou Rin, já se levantando.

- Não precisa – respondeu ela com um sorriso – Você pode buscar água no poço do vilarejo para os que não estão feridos, está bem?

- Sim, senhorita Yuki! – disse a garotinha partindo em disparada para buscar a água.

- Você parece estar querendo afastá-la dessa visão terrível – disse Hana.

- Rin não precisa presenciar mais dor do que o que já viu – respondeu Yuki – Ela é só uma criança...

- Não se preocupe com ela, Yuki. Será o destino dela cuidar mesmo de gente ferida, tanto física quanto espiritualmente. Ela será uma sacerdotisa, eu já disse a Sesshoumaru isso... E por falar no youkai... – Hana havia percebido que o semblante da jovem mudara quando ela disse seu nome – Não se preocupe com ele...

- É impossível... Meu pensamento agora está apenas nele, sacerdotisa – disse Yuki – Nele, e no que envolve a ele...

- Mantenha-o no seu pensamento, criança, e ele retornará a salvo para seus braços – comentou Hana.

- Farei isso... – disse Yuki lembrando-se que devia buscar mais pasta feita de ervas na casa da sacerdotisa – Deixe-me buscar o remédio. Voltarei o mais rápido possível!

Ela saiu correndo, deixando a sacerdotisa ocupada com os feridos. E Hana estava tão preocupada com os pobres moradores do vilarejo vizinho que nem percebera aquela aura maligna tão próxima de onde estava.

Yuki entrou na casa e caminhou direto para o canto da sala onde estavam encostados os vidros contendo vários tipos de folhas, raízes e flores medicinais usados pela sacerdotisa. Ajoelhou-se e pegou três deles, abrindo-os e retirando o suficiente para fazer a pasta que precisava. Colocou-os no prato que estava no chão à sua frente, e juntou a eles um pouco de água que pegara na jarra ao seu lado. Passou a moer tudo com um batedor, com cuidado para não desperdiçar nem um pouco da mistura.

Estava com a atenção tão voltada para o que fazia que nem notou a sombra que crescia na parede à sua frente, indicando a aproximação de alguém às suas costas. Só se assustou quando a jarra de água que estava ao seu lado virou, derramando todo seu liquido bem perto de suas pernas.

Virou-se pensando ser Rin ou Hana que viera buscar algo. Mas sentiu o sangue congelar ao ver Hiko encarando-a com um olhar sério.

- Pensou que eu não viesse buscá-la, Yuki?

A primeira reação de Yuki foi se levantar e correr. Mas sua tentativa terminou quando Hiko levou o pé às suas costas, fazendo-a cair com o rosto no chão, espatifando o prato com a pasta medicinal com o peso de seu corpo. Sentiu os cacos de vidro furarem seu abdômen, provocando uma dor lancinante.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou o youkai agarrando seus cabelos e levantando-a num único puxão – Acha que eu deixarei que me faça de tolo mais uma vez?

A mão dele tapou sua boca antes que o grito preso na garganta escapasse de vez. Tentou desvencilhar-se arranhando com força o braço de Hiko, mas isso parecia não incomodar em nada o perverso youkai. Ele a levou para fora com brutalidade, e parou por um momento na porta, esperando que a sacerdotisa finalmente o notasse.

Quando Hana conseguiu sentir sua presença, já era tarde. Olhou para o youkai, que exibia Yuki como um troféu. Levantou-se e ficou imóvel, sem saber o que fazer.

- Veja, velha! – Hiko falou com um sorriso estampado no rosto – Vim buscar o que me pertence. E quero avisar também que a brincadeira acabou aqui. Depois que eu terminar meus assuntos mais importantes, voltarei nesse vilarejo para acertar também algumas contas com você, velha enxerida.

- Seu maldito covarde! – esbravejou Hana.

- Covarde? Chame-me do que quiser, velha. Não me incomodam seus insultos.Agora, preciso levar Yuki para um lugar onde possamos conversar sem a presença de tantos moribundos! Agora, se me dá licença...

Antes que a sacerdotisa pudesse dizer algo, Hiko desapareceu atrás da casa, arrastando a jovem junto com ele.

- Maldição! – gritou Hana desesperada – Apareça logo, Sesshoumaru...

* * *

- Tente! – disse Sesshoumaru.

Heitaro não hesitou. Correu na direção do inimigo com a espada apontada para o alto, esperando que a sorte o favorecesse e conseguisse acertá-lo já na primeira tentativa. Assim que se aproximou de Sesshoumaru, baixou a lâmina com toda sua força e velocidade, até que a sentiu tocar algo resistente, e em seguida uma nuvem de poeira erguer-se dificultando sua visão.

Quando a poeira finalmente se dissipou, ficou frustrado ao ver que acertara apenas o chão, enquanto Sesshoumaru estava alguns passos à frente, mostrando que desviara do golpe sem nenhum problema.

- Miserável! – gritou, erguendo novamente a espada e lançando-se contra o inimigo – Vai ficar apenas fugindo dos meus ataques?

Mais uma vez seu golpe deu em nada. Sesshoumaru se esquivara do segundo ataque com maior rapidez que o primeiro, dessa vez parando ainda mais perto de onde a lâmina havia cravado no solo.

- Estou tentando controlar meu impulso de cortar sua cabeça, hanyou – respondeu serenamente Sesshoumaru – Apesar de você merecer uma morte dolorosa, estou pensando no sofrimento de sua irmã se isso acontecer.

- Você é quem terá uma morte assim. E quanto à Yuki, não se preocupe com ela... Depois que eu o matar, eu a trancarei em casa e a farei repensar todos os erros que cometeu – disse Heitaro.

- Você está mesmo cada vez mais parecido com seu mestre. Ou foi justamente dele essa idéia?

- Sim, foi dele – respondeu Heitaro – Ele foi bem ameno nessa proposta de castigo... apesar de também estar enojado em descobrir o que Yuki fez!

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa com a revelação de Heitaro. Sacou a Toukijin e colocou-a na garganta do hanyou.

- Você contou a ele sobre mim e Yuki?

- Está incomodado com...

- Responda!

- Claro que contei – respondeu Heitaro, sentindo um pequeno gosto de vitória com a expressão de descontentamento no rosto do inimigo – É sorte de Yuki que Hiko seja tão bondoso com ela e não a trate como a traidora que é...

- Seu moleque tolo! – esbravejou Sesshoumaru, retirando a espada do pescoço e rapidamente batendo com o cabo no rosto de Heitaro – Como se atreve?

Heitaro foi jogado no chão com o golpe. Caiu sentado. Em seguida sentiu o sangue escorrer do corte na testa. Levou a mão ao ferimento, enquanto se erguia com dificuldade.

- Você pagará por isso, youkai! – gritou o hanyou – Pagará por toda a vergonha que eu tive de passar com Yuki! Só a sua morte poderá limpar um pouco esse sentimento! – disse apontando a espada para Sesshoumaru e correndo em sua direção – Morra!

Heitaro correu como um louco. Ao aproximar-se de Sesshoumaru apertou as mãos em volta do cabo da própria espada e forçou-a contra o corpo do inimigo. O som de uma lâmina rasgando a pele de alguém o fez sorrir por alguns segundos. Tinha conseguido. Finalmente havia conseguido acertar o adversário. Mas sua felicidade durou poucos segundos. Bastou que a dor se manifestasse para perceber que não era ele o vencedor. Olhou para baixo, e o que viu fez com que arregalasse os olhos.

- Não... não pode ser... – balbuciou, sentindo o corpo perder as forças – Se-seu maldito...

Afastou-se um passo para trás, fazendo a lâmina da Toukijin escorregar sem pressa de dentro de sua barriga. Olhou para o próprio sangue começando a empoçar no chão, e antes de cair de joelhos, jurou ter visto o reflexo do rosto de Sesshoumaru no liquido rubro.

- Yuki ficará fe-feliz com isso...

- Não... ela não ficará – respondeu Sesshoumaru limpando a Toukijin na manga de seu kimono antes de guardá-la – Sua morte nunca traria nada além de dor para Yuki.

Heitaro encarou-o com um olhar de descrença antes de finalmente cair morto. Sesshoumaru respirou profundamente, lamentando pela primeira vez a morte de alguém que o desafiara.

- Você conseguiu meia vitória, Hiko – falou como se o inimigo pudesse escutá-lo – Aposto que era sua intenção que eu matasse esse hanyou estúpido...

Decidiu não dar ao inimigo nem aquela meia vitória. Agarrou o braço do hanyou e arrastou-o pela mata. Apesar de não merecer, daria a Heitaro uma chance que ele julgava boa demais.

Caminhou até deparar-se com a caverna de seus antepassados. Deixou o corpo de Heitaro jogado no chão e sacou a Toukijin. Usar a espada era a única maneira de desbloquear a entrada tomada por rochas. Num golpe conseguiu pulverizar as pedras e abrir o caminho.

Entrou na caverna arrastando o corpo do hanyou, e seguiu até a parede rochosa que separava o túnel estreito do amplo espaço usado há muito tempo por seus ancestrais como lugar sagrado de reuniões. Abriu-a com um toque e entrou. Largou Heitaro no chão bem próximo à pequena lagoa que enfeitava o belíssimo local. O sangue dele manchava aos poucos o solo arenoso, causando um certo desconforto em Sesshoumaru.

- Perdoem-me por essa ofensa, meus antepassados – disse ele – Preciso deixar meu inimigo preso aqui até que finalmente minha luta acabe. Depois lacrarei novamente este ambiente sagrado para sempre...

Sacou a Tenseiga e a colocou frente ao rosto de Heitaro. Como a morte dele havia sido recente, pôde ver claramente os emissários do mundo dos mortos rondando seu corpo. Riscou o ar com a lâmina da espada, cortando ao meio aqueles seres, e depois guardou a Tenseiga na cintura.

Não ficou esperando para ver o resultado. Confiava na espada deixada pelo pai, e sabia que o hanyou não demoraria a acordar do sono mortal. Saiu da caverna, deixando Heitaro preso ali dentro pelo tempo em a luta contra Hiko demorasse. Só depois o libertaria, deixando que ele tomasse a decisão que quisesse depois da morte do mestre.

Sua preocupação no momento era chegar ao vilarejo da sacerdotisa. Precisava encontrar Hiko o mais rápido possível, e lá era certamente onde o encontraria.

Quando chegou ao vilarejo teve a péssima notícia de que Hiko levara Yuki. Se não tivesse perdido seu tempo precioso com Heitaro, teria encontrado o rival antes mesmo que ele ousasse encostar o dedo na jovem.

- É a última noite daquele maldito youkai – disse Sesshoumaru para Hana – Ele se arrependerá amargamente por tudo o que fez.

Levou a mão dentro da roupa e retirou o colar protetor que era de Hiko.

- Infelizmente terei de usar o mesmo artifício daquele miserável. Mas só farei isso para evitar que ele continue a fugir assim que sentir minha presença por perto. Quanto mais eu demorar a encontrá-lo, mais ele machucará Yuki.

- Faça o que for preciso... mas traga Yuki de volta, Sesshoumaru – implorou Hana – Você deve salvar a vida dela, para poder salvar o seu próprio futuro...

- Eu a salvarei porque ela é muito importante para mim, velha. Meu futuro pouco me importa no momento – disse e sumiu novamente na mata escura.

* * *

Yuki tentava soltar a mão de Hiko de seus cabelos sem sucesso, enquanto ele a arrastava pela mata sem piedade. Caiu duas vezes durante o longo percurso, e nas duas ele a obrigou-se a levantar num puxão, forçando-a a continuar até que chegasse onde queria.

- Me solta! – pedia ela aos gritos – Hiko, me solta!

Ele continuava, sem dar atenção ao sofrimento da jovem. Quando finalmente encontrou um lugar que julgou ser bom, jogou-a com violência no chão, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no solo cheio de pequenas pedras.

- Aqui está ótimo – disse ele – A conversa que terei com você exige o máximo de privacidade, Yuki.

No céu, a lua já começava a mostrar-se redonda e brilhante, contrastando seu tom pálido com o azul escuro da noite. O youkai olhou-a por alguns segundos, depois desviou seus olhos avermelhados dela e voltou-os para Yuki. Ela estava ferida nos dois joelhos e na parte mais baixa da barriga, onde havia uma mancha de sangue no kimono branco que ela usava.

- Sabe que a situação ainda irá piorar, não é? - ele perguntou, agachando-se frente à ela – Você achou que podia brincar comigo sem ter que agüentar as conseqüências, Yuki? Achou que eu fosse deixá-la escapar de minhas mãos tão facilmente?

Yuki levou a mão ao abdômen, tentando conter um pouco da dor que sentia. Não ousou encarar o youkai. Preferiu manter a cabeça baixa e ficar muda.

- Olhe para mim quando falo! – ele ordenou agarrando seu queixo – Quero ver sua expressão enquanto conversamos!

- Não vou falar nada com você, seu maldi...

Um tapa a impediu de terminar a frase. Ela só não caiu com a força empregada pelo youkai porque ele mesmo a segurara.

- Está disposta a conversar agora? – perguntou ele, limpando o sangue que escorria do canto da boca dela – Ou terei de dar outro tapa para que veja que não estou brincando?

Ela empurrou a mão dele com força. Depois se curvou, sentindo o ferimento doer ainda mais.

- Veja o seu estado, Yuki – disse ele num tom de piedade – Vale tanto a pena assim me desafiar? Se eu for castigá-la da forma que sua ousadia pede, terei que arrancar cada gota do seu sangue. Você teria cicatrizes ainda piores do que aquela nas suas costas... É o que deseja?

Yuki continuou em silêncio, para desagrado maior do youkai. A verdade é que o incomodava imaginar que aquela quietude toda da jovem se devesse ao fato dela gritar em pensamento pelo inimigo. Só de imaginar que ela pensava em Sesshoumaru naquele momento o fazia querer feri-la ainda mais. Mas controlou-se para não erguer a mão e cumprir com a promessa de mais um tapa acaso ela não o respondesse. Concluiu que a melhor maneira de começar seu castigo era machucando-a mentalmente.

- E depois que eu deixá-la cheia de cicatrizes, quem irá te querer, hein? Aposto que nem mesmo seu amante sentiria vontade de colocar as mãos em você novamente...

Yuki ergueu os olhos e o encarou apavorada. Ouvira Hiko falar "amante" ou estava delirando?

- Acho que ele não a verá depois que eu a deixá-la da forma que disse – continuou Hiko – Eu o matarei antes! Afinal de contas, já não bastasse aquele maldito invadir minhas terras, ainda teve a ousadia de tentar tomar você de mim! Ou será que foi você que se ofereceu a ele, Yuki? Diga... Foi você que se ofereceu a Sesshoumaru?

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo ao ouvir o nome de Sesshoumaru. Tentou desviar seus olhos dos de Hiko, temendo responder à questão através deles. Mas o modo como o youkai a encarava a fazia ficar com medo de olhar para o lado e ser castigada de alguma forma.

- Responda, Yuki – a voz de Hiko saia agora num tom tão calmo que aumentava ainda mais seu pavor.

- N-não sei do que es-está falando...

Hiko suspirou. Tentou acreditar por um instante na resposta de Yuki, mas era visível que ela estava mentindo. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela, descendo pelo pescoço, e acariciando a nuca dela. Trouxe o rosto da jovem de encontro ao seu, e encostou sua boca no ouvido dela.

- Maldita mentirosa... – sussurrou ele.

Novamente agarrou-a pelos cabelos, e num golpe covarde lançou-a com o rosto contra o chão.

- Como foi, Yuki? – ele perguntava enquanto a prendia contra o solo cheio de pedras – Como se jogou aos pés do meu inimigo? O que deixou que ele fizesse com você, hein?

Yuki lutava para erguer-se um pouco e respirar. Agarrou a mão de Hiko, tentando fazê-lo soltá-la, mas não conseguia.

- Acha que deixarei que Sesshoumaru venha e tire tudo o que é meu? Não, jamais! Ainda mais você, Yuki... Nada vai tirar você de mim. Seu corpo será meu o tempo que eu quiser. Sua vida, e até mesmo sua alma são para o uso de um único homem, Yuki. Agora me diga... você se entregou para aquele youkai? Aposto que fez isso apenas para tentar fugir de mim... Sua idiota, maldita!

Yuki aos poucos começava a perder as forças. Mas antes que sufocasse de vez, Hiko a ergueu, e deixou que o ar invadisse seus pulmões. Ele ficou analisando o desespero dela para respirar, e até mesmo sorriu com a cena.

- Se pudesse ver seu rosto agora... – disse ele – Esses arranhões a lembrarão por um bom tempo do quanto eu estou falando sério, Yuki. Nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, ouse tentar me passar para trás.

- Mi-miserável... – murmurou Yuki sentindo o gosto do sangue que escorria do nariz e chegava aos lábios também feridos – Sesshoumaru... e-ele o matará...

Hiko explodiu numa gargalhada sonora. Depois largou Yuki no chão e se levantou. Prevenido, colocou seu pé nas costas dela, evitando que ela tentasse se erguer. Olhou para os lados, fingindo procurar o inimigo pela mata escura.

- Onde ele está? – indagou, zombando de Yuki – Onde está seu amante? Até o momento não senti o cheiro dele por aqui. Acho que você não tem tanta importância assim para ele, minha querida.

- Engano seu – a voz calma de Sesshoumaru ecoou pela mata ao redor de Hiko, fazendo-o agora procurar de verdade pelo rival – Eu mostrarei a você o quanto Yuki é importante para mim – concluiu, mostrando-se aos olhos de Hiko, segurando na mão o colar protetor do rival.

- Oras... vejo que resolveu fazer uso de algo mais que me pertence – ironizou Hiko, apertando ainda mais seu pé nas costas de Yuki – O que mais falta, Sesshoumaru?

- Você sabe o que falta... – respondeu ele, lançando o colar aos pés de Hiko – Sua cabeça cortada balançando na minha mão, apenas isso...

- Venha tentar pegá-la – desafiou Hiko – Mas não se esqueça, que dependendo do seu primeiro golpe, é a cabeça de Yuki que você arrancará – disse, levantando Yuki rapidamente e usando-a como escudo.

- Eu não esperava menos de você – disse Sesshoumaru, sacando a Toukijin e preparando-se para lutar.

- Vamos ver quem se sai melhor. Eu não tenho intenção de ferir Yuki... Quero dizer, não mortalmente... Ela ainda tem muito a me aquecer com seu corpo. Vamos ver se você tem a mesma intenção... – disse, também sacando sua espada da cintura.

- Se-Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou Yuki, apavorada.

- Feche os olhos, Yuki – ordenou Sesshoumaru – Eu acabarei logo com isso, e você será finalmente livre...

- Você tem o dom de roubar o coração de youkais, não é? – Hiko falou ao ouvido dela – Pois bem, depois que eu matar seu amante, deixarei que fique com o coração dele, está bem? – disse encarando Sesshoumaru com ódio – Agora vamos terminar nossa luta! – gritou para o rival.

Sesshoumaru apertou o cabo da Toukijin na mão. Precisava de um primeiro golpe que fizesse Hiko soltar Yuki. Precisava ser preciso, certeiro. Ergueu a espada frente aos olhos e mirou o ponto mais fraco do inimigo.

Sorriu. Não demoraria muito para acabar com o maldito que ousara colocar-se em seu caminho. Não demoraria a libertar a mulher que finalmente o fizera reencontrar um pouco de paz.

"Não deixarei que a história se repita..." pensou consigo mesmo "Não deixarei que a mulher que eu amo morra pelas mãos de alguém que diz ser amor o que sente por ela... Não deixarei que aconteça a você, Yuki, o mesmo que aconteceu à Satsumi. Eu prometo!".

* * *

**

* * *

Desculpem mais uma vez... Mas é verdade quando dizem que o ano só começa depois do carnaval. Cruzes, que correria danada. Espero que gostem!**

**Muitos abraços a todos...**

**LV.**


	22. Uma vitória efêmera

_**Uma vitória efêmera.**_

Sesshoumaru observou todas as possibilidades de ataque. Como Hiko mantinha Yuki como um escudo, segurando-a pelo pescoço com sua mão esquerda, enquanto a outra mão empunhava a espada, sua única opção seria mesmo atacar por baixo. Cravou a Toukijin no chão, deixando que o poder dela abrisse uma fresta no solo que seguiu até os pés do rival. Hiko desequilibrou-se, assim como Yuki. A largura da abertura sob os pés de ambos fez com que o inimigo caísse de um lado e Yuki do outro.

Antes que Hiko pudesse procurar novamente pela jovem como proteção, Sesshoumaru lançou mais um ataque com sua espada, fazendo-o saltar para trás para desviar do golpe. Ele caiu apoiando-se em um dos joelhos, distante quase dez passos de onde Yuki havia ficado. Começou a se erguer lentamente, encarando Sesshoumaru com um sorriso desafiador nos lábios.

- Não é tão fácil, youkai – disse ele – Yuki pode estar longe de mim, mas não deixa de estar em perigo – continuou, apontando a mão livre para o lado dela – Apareçam... Serpentes da Morte!

Uma luz avermelhada saiu dos dedos de Hiko, dividindo-se em várias pequenas serpentes de fogo e seguindo na direção de Yuki. Sesshoumaru tentou colocar-se no caminho, mas Hiko lançou um ataque com sua espada, exigindo um movimento de defesa com a Toukijin.

Yuki curvou-se para se proteger e fechou os olhos, esperando o ataque atingi-la. Mas para sua surpresa isso não aconteceu. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, viu as pequenas serpentes formando um circulo à sua volta, certamente para impedi-la de fugir.

- Melhor não se mexer, Yuki – disse Hiko com satisfação – Você não vai querer saber o quanto é desagradável ser atacada por minhas serpentes...

- Seu inimigo sou eu – Sesshoumaru chamou sua atenção – Deixe-a de lado e lute comigo!

- Já estou lutando – respondeu Hiko erguendo a espada e baixando-a com velocidade, lançando mais um ataque.

Sesshoumaru bloqueou o golpe com a Toukijin, e em seguida correu na direção do rival, atacando várias vezes, fazendo com que Hiko tivesse de bloquear os ataques e esquivar o corpo para não ser atingido.

Ficaram assim até que as duas espadas se encontraram novamente, só que dessa vez seus portadores usaram tanta força que o simples atrito entre elas causou um clarão que iluminou a mata ao redor, como se fosse um relâmpago.

Tanto Sesshoumaru quanto Hiko afastaram-se num salto para trás, e esperaram para ver a expressão um do outro, imaginando se haviam acertado algo. Mas somente Sesshoumaru pôde sentir alguma satisfação, pois Hiko exibia um corte bem abaixo do olho esquerdo.

- É só o que consegue? – indagou Hiko – Ainda não é suficiente para me derrotar.

- É apenas o começo – respondeu Sesshoumaru, com um semblante inexpressivo.

Sesshoumaru aproveitou para desviar seu olhar de Hiko por um instante e pousá-lo em Yuki. Era visível o terror dela diante das serpentes que a rodeavam, enquanto tentava controlar o tremor do corpo e evitar que alguma daquelas criaturas a atacasse.

- Parece que é você que não consegue deixar Yuki de lado, Sesshoumaru - comentou Hiko, atento ao rival – Mas se a vida dela importa tanto, deveria poupá-la desse sofrimento todo. Como? Bom, basta colocar-se de joelhos no chão e permitir que eu corte sua cabeça de uma vez. E não se preocupe... eu cuidarei de Yuki da melhor maneira possível... exatamente como tenho feito até hoje.

- Essa sua proposta me faz perceber que você já sabe que não conseguirá me derrotar. Apenas um lutador medíocre oferece ao inimigo a chance dele se render, pois não é capaz de arrancar a vitória com as próprias mãos – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Você me acha medíocre? – Hiko fingiu ficar indignado – Vamos ver se você me achará tão medíocre após experimentar o fio de minha espada. Aposto que você mudará sua idéia enquanto estiver sentindo sua alma sendo sugada aos poucos para dentro dela – disse saltando na direção do rival com a espada erguida sobre a cabeça – Vou cortá-lo em vários pedaços!

Sesshoumaru ergueu a mão e novamente bloqueou o golpe de Hiko. Empurrou o rival longe, e também deu um salto, erguendo-se quase três metros no ar, para depois descer com velocidade, apontando da Toukijin para a cabeça de Hiko.

- Sua espada não terá a chance de mostrar poder comigo – disse, enquanto a Toukijin cortava o ar de cima para baixo, acertando algo que não impôs nenhuma resistência para ser atravessado.

Quando chegou ao solo, Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de sangue. Mas Hiko não estava à sua frente, ferido ou morto, como esperava encontrar.

- Não é só você que sabe se esquivar com rapidez – ironizou Hiko.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o alto da árvore onde o inimigo estava.

- Parece que você não foi tão rápido – comentou.

Só então Hiko percebeu o sangue escorrendo com força do ombro esquerdo. Olhou para o ferimento, e praguejou algo em voz baixa, enquanto examinava a extensão do corte. Se não tivesse desviado, certamente teria sido acertado bem no topo da cabeça.

- Parece que preciso de uma algo poderoso para aumentar ainda mais minha velocidade – disse, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios – Talvez algo quente me ajude – concluiu, usando sua velocidade para chegar ao local onde Yuki estava ajoelhada, cercada por suas serpentes.

Antes que a jovem se desse conta, Hiko já estava ao seu lado, agarrando seus cabelos e obrigando-a a se levantar. E antes mesmo que Sesshoumaru pudesse impedir, o rival já cravava seus dentes afiados no pescoço de Yuki, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

- Maldito! – esbravejou Sesshoumaru, correndo até o rival, mas tendo seu caminho barrado pelas serpentes de fogo que triplicaram seu tamanho, criando um muro de chamas ao redor de Yuki e Hiko.

Tentou destruir as serpentes com a Toukijin, mas a lâmina da espada passava através delas sem nenhum efeito. Ao contrário, cada vez que cortava uma das serpentes com a espada, elas pareciam aumentar de tamanho.

- Antes que insista em ultrapassar essa barreira, Sesshoumaru, é melhor ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer – disse Hiko, interrompendo por um instante sua cruel refeição – Entenda que o que eu estou fazendo com Yuki nesse momento não é tão doloroso quanto o que pode acontecer com ela caso eu mande uma de minhas serpentes atacá-la. Mas não pense que elas possuem algum veneno poderoso, pois não é esse o trunfo delas. O efeito da picada delas é muito pior que qualquer veneno existente. O liquido que elas injetam faz com que o sangue de sua presa se aqueça até ferver... Você já pode imaginar que não é nada agradável sentir seu sangue atingir esse estado, não é? Por isso, recomendo que nem chegue perto de Yuki enquanto estivermos lutando, pois você não quer que ela sofra dessa maneira.

Hiko esperou tranqüilamente por alguma palavra rancorosa, mas esta não veio. Sorriu com ainda mais vontade, sabendo que o rival havia entendido bem o que ele explicara. Agora era só desfrutar à vontade do liquido precioso guardado nas veias de Yuki.

- Agora, se me permite continuar... – disse Hiko, voltando a beber do sangue de Yuki.

* * *

Heitaro já estava cansado de procurar alguma pequena fresta na parede da caverna, numa tentativa de abri-la à força. Ficara furioso ao acordar e perceber que estava preso naquele local, embora não se lembrasse como chegara até ali.

Mas de algo ele se lembrava. Ainda conseguia sentir a dor da lâmina da espada de Sesshoumaru entrando em seu abdômen, do sangue subindo pela garganta e da sensação de ter a alma arrancada do corpo. Tinha certeza de que sucumbira ao ferimento. Sentira a morte o levando por caminhos escuros. Então, como raios estava ali, vivo, respirando, e principalmente, furioso?

Sua mente procurava a resposta para aquela questão enquanto as mãos verificavam cada pequeno vão na rocha que o impedia de deixar aquela caverna.

- Miserável! – esbravejava de instante em instante.

Socou a parede como se com isso fosse capaz de fazê-la se abrir. Depois olhou novamente em volta, procurando algum outro lugar onde pudesse se arriscar.

- Impossível... – concluiu, olhando para a pequena abertura no teto da caverna.

Só mesmo se voasse e fosse vinte vezes menor é que conseguiria usar aquela fresta. A única maneira de deixar aquele lugar era abrindo aquela parede protetora que mantinha o local sagrado livre dos curiosos.

Afastou-se da parede e levou as mãos aos cabelos, experimentando uma ansiedade enorme. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Queria desesperadamente saber se Sesshoumaru e Hiko haviam finalmente se encontrado e estavam lutando. Se estivessem, só de imaginar que perderia a chance de ver seu mestre finalmente derrotando o inimigo o deixava ainda mais irritado.

- Maldição! – gritou, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo local.

Algumas pedras pequenas desprenderam-se do teto da caverna, caindo na pequena lagoa e chamando sua atenção. Caminhou até ela, e ficou observando as ondas que se formaram nas águas. Fixou os olhos no reflexo trêmulo da luz da lua, e sentiu-se hipnotizar com a imagem. Aos poucos a água voltava a se acalmar, mas para sua surpresa, já não era apenas a luz da lua que via refletida nela.

- Mas... o que é isso? – disse, ajoelhando-se na beirada da pequena lagoa, procurando reconhecer a figura ainda disforme que se formava na superfície.

Espantou-se ainda mais ao perceber que era o rosto de uma mulher que se formara nas águas.

"Asako..." pensou, mas logo se corrigiu "Não, não é Asako... É aquela mulher... Aquela, por quem Sesshoumaru tem procurado".

Sentou-se na areia fina que cercava a lagoa e bufou. Logo se convenceu de que o local era o ambiente perfeito para que seus poderes se mostrassem com força. Ao seu redor tudo parecia conter uma quantidade enorme da força espiritual do inimigo, e junto dela uma boa quantidade de lembranças do miserável, que para Heitaro não teriam nenhuma utilidade naquele momento.

A imagem do rosto de Satsumi permaneceu estática por mais alguns segundos, até que finalmente mudasse. Novamente, o que via não parecia nada interessante para o hanyou. Apenas reviu tudo o que vira ao tocar na faixa de seda esquecida por Sesshoumaru numa das lutas contra Hiko. Viu o youkai colocando sua marca nas costas da jovem humana e prometendo sempre amá-la. Viu-a também morrer nos braços do amado e renascendo como um bebê em alguma época que ele não conseguia precisar.

- Nada de novo... – resmungou, mais irritado com a impossibilidade de sair daquela prisão do que com a pouca utilidade do que via.

Continuou a olhar o pequeno bebê recém-nascido aninhado nos braços da cansada mãe, mas o pensamento procurava soluções. Foi quando uma das personagens emitiu som que Heitaro voltou a prestar atenção somente nas águas calmas.

_**- É uma linda menina, Osugi.**_

A voz feminina não tinha um rosto. Saia de um canto da cena, e Heitaro logo julgou ser a parteira.

_**- Ela aparenta saúde...**__ – _continuou a tal mulher.

_**- Ela é mesmo linda...**__ – _comentou a mãe.

_**- O que é isso nas costas dela?**__ – _indagou a mulher, curiosa com a pequena marca nas costas da menina.

- _**Um sinal de nascença... Provavelmente um sinal de muita sorte**__ – _respondeu a mãe, virando o pequeno bebê um pouco sobre o colo, e passando a mão pela cicatriz em forma de meia-lua – _**Você pode me fazer um favor?**_ – disse à outra mulher, voltando a ajeitar a pequena filha nos braços.

_**- O que é?**_

_**- Você poderia marcar num papel o dia de hoje e o nome de minha primogênita? Sei que é um privilégio dos mais abastados guardar datas de nascimento, mas não quero esquecer-me nunca do dia de hoje.**_

_**- Claro que faço isso, Osugi... Mas, você já escolheu o nome dela?**_

_**- Sim...**__ – _respondeu a mãe, com um sorriso de orelha à orelha – _**Seu nome será Reiko**__._

_**- Reiko? Lindo nome**__ – _disse – _**Pronto, o papel está aqui... vou escrever: Reiko, filha de Osugi, nascida na cidade de Kinokawa na noite do dia 7 de julho de 1486... Coincidentemente, noite do Tanabata Matsuri... Pronto. Gostou?**_

_**- Adorei.**_

A imagem desapareceu, deixando apenas um atônito Heitaro com o olhar ainda fixo nas águas.Então, a menina nascera em 1486? Teve uma sensação de que aquilo sim seria de grande serventia.

- Então... a mulher que Sesshoumaru procura... vive no sul...

Olhou em volta. Agora mais do que nunca queria sair dali. Mas não precisou voltar a pensar em como faria isso. Como por mágica a parede de rochas se abriu, liberando o caminho.

Desconfiado, Heitaro colocou a mão na bainha da espada, imaginando que logo veria a silhueta de Sesshoumaru, mas este não apareceu. Apenas uma brisa fria, que o atingiu no rosto, atravessou aquele espaço que o separava da liberdade.

Sem esperar mais guardou a espada e correu. Qualquer que fosse o motivo pelo qual as paredes de rocha se abriram não interessava naquele momento. O que precisava mesmo era encontrar Hiko e contar a novidade. Claro, isso se o mestre já não tivesse acabado de vez com Sesshoumaru.

Assim que Heitaro desapareceu o espírito da mãe de Sesshoumaru materializou-se no mesmo lugar onde o hanyou estivera. Ergueu a mão com delicadeza, fazendo as paredes se fecharem novamente. Fizera o que era preciso. Libertara Heitaro, mesmo que isso fosse o contrário do que seu filho esperava. Afinal, a história precisava seguir seu rumo certo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ouvira o rival em silêncio. Não por estar obedecendo ao comando dele, mas para conseguir calcular onde exatamente ele estava parado, guiando-se por sua voz. Já sabia onde ele estava. Agora precisava saber onde Yuki estava, para poder prosseguir com seu plano.

Sesshoumaru precisava ouvir a voz de Yuki para localizá-la com precisão, mas esta não era audível. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se um pouco mais.

"Agüente mais um pouco, Yuki..." pediu em pensamento, enquanto tentava escutar algum único sussurro dela.

Ouviu um gemido de dor, fraco, mas suficiente. Guardou a Toukijin e lançou-se contra a barreira de fogo, tão rápido que foi impossível sentir o calor. Já com a posição do rival em mente, ergueu a mão e agarrou Hiko pelo pescoço, forçando-o a retirar seus caninos do pescoço de Yuki, e jogando-o do outro lado da cortina de fogo. Então envolveu seu braço pela cintura de Yuki e num outro salto deixou o círculo de fogo levando-a junto consigo, afastando-a o máximo que pôde da ameaça das serpentes.

Deitou-a no chão com cuidado, agachando-se ao seu lado. Yuki estava desacordada, e apesar de ter ficado em meio ao calor, sua pele estava gelada.

"Quanto sangue aquele maldito retirou de você?" pensou, passando a mão levemente pelo rosto dela "Agüente, Yuki... agüente. Não quero que conheça o outro mundo... Nem que seja por um breve instante".

- Maldito! – o grito de Hiko às suas costas desviou sua atenção de Yuki, fazendo-o virar o rosto para trás e ver o rival apontando sua espada na sua direção – Eu disse que não deveria tocar nela!

Poderia desviar do golpe num salto, e cair distante do rival enfurecido, mas se fizesse isso a espada de Hiko acertaria Yuki em cheio. Sua única reação foi segurar a lâmina com a mão. Apesar da dor ser insignificante, sabia que se o corte fosse muito profundo não conseguiria manejar sua espada com tanta facilidade depois. Forçou a espada para cima até que conseguisse se colocar de pé.

- Se continuar com isso vai acabar ficando sem nenhuma mão, youkai – zombou Hiko.

O sangue pingava sem cessar da mão de Sesshoumaru, mas em nenhum momento ele cogitou largar a lâmina. Segurou-a com toda força, dando a entender que se Hiko quisesse continuar a luta teria de cortar de vez sua mão ou largar a arma.

Yuki abriu os olhos devagar. Levou a mão ao pescoço, sentindo o ferimento causado por Hiko latejar. Sentou-se com dificuldade, e ao olhar em volta viu Sesshoumaru e Hiko frente a frente, iluminados fracamente pela luz da lua. Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se e correu para ajudar Sesshoumaru.

Mais uma vez sentiu o corpo ser tomado por uma coragem que ela desconhecia. Levou a mão à cintura de Sesshoumaru e sacou uma das espadas dele, e rapidamente cortou o ar com ela, acertando a lateral direita do abdômen de Hiko.

- Mas... o quê? – indagou Hiko, surpreendido pela atitude de Yuki – O que fez?

Ele olhou para baixo sem acreditar. Viu um corte extenso na roupa, e então o sangue jorrou do ferimento. Depois subiu o olhar para Yuki, e viu que ela ainda segurava a espada em posição de ataque, encarando-o com um olhar de fúria que ele jamais tinha visto.

Sesshoumaru também parecia surpreso com o que via. Mas antes que pudesse entender algo, notou que Hiko soltava uma das mãos da sua espada, num claro sinal de que não aceitaria aquela ousadia de Yuki.

- Yuki! Saia! – gritou para a jovem.

Ouvir o amado chamar seu nome parece ter feito Yuki voltar à realidade. Mas também não teve tempo de perceber o que fizera. Hiko acertou-a no rosto com um tapa que a derrubou.

- Maldita! Vou fazê-la pagar caro por isso! – disse ele, levando a mão ao ferimento e notando surpreso que o corte já fechara – Mas... o que está acontecendo?

Yuki havia pegado a Tenseiga para atacar o algoz. Apesar de ter conseguido distraí-lo por um instante, o ferimento causado não ajudaria em nada mais naquela luta.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o ódio invadir seu corpo por inteiro com o que Hiko fizera à Yuki. Soltou a lâmina enquanto o outro perdia tempo em encontrar uma solução para a rápida cicatrização do corte em sua barriga, e rapidamente pegou a mão do rival que segurava a espada, liberando seu veneno na pele do youkai, o que começou a causar uma queimadura na região do pulso.

- Você pode estar acostumado a usar a covardia, mas eu vou tornar nossa luta o mais igual possível – disse Sesshoumaru, deixando que seu veneno aos poucos fosse destruindo a pele, deixando o pulso de Hiko em carne viva, até que ele largasse a espada no chão – Vamos ver se consegue se sair bem tendo apenas uma mão disponível, como eu!

Jogou Hiko longe, fazendo seu corpo bater contra as árvores. Em seguida lançou seu chicote venenoso, enrolando-o no pescoço do rival, sufocando-o.

Hiko tentava em vão cortar o chicote com as garras da mão que não estava ferida. Sentiu o corpo começar a desistir de lutar, e caiu de joelhos no chão, enquanto ouvia o batimento do próprio coração ir diminuindo. Aos poucos a imagem diante de seus olhos começou a ficar borrada e a mão já não tentava desfazer-se do objeto de tortura. Só teve tempo de olhar para o rival, antes de finalmente perder os sentidos.

Sesshoumaru não diminuiu a força de seu chicote mesmo depois que Hiko caiu no chão. Quando o fez, aproximou-se devagar e observou-o com atenção, querendo ter certeza de que seu coração não batia. Quando seus ouvidos certificaram-se de não haver mais nenhuma batida, deu as costas ao youkai e caminhou até Yuki, que estava caída perto da espada de Hiko.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, passando a mão pelo rosto ainda mais ferido da jovem. Ela respirou mais rápido quando ele tocou o local onde Hiko a havia atingido.

- Acorde, Yuki – ele a chamou.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar. A visão ainda estava turva, mas reconhecia o calor da mão em seu rosto.

- Sesshoumaru... – murmurou, sentindo o lado direito da face doer – O-onde ele está?

- Não se preocupe – disse Sesshoumaru – Ele está morto.

Yuki sentiu o coração disparar.

- Você precisa se levantar – disse Sesshoumaru, ajudando-a.

Ela se ajoelhou e olhou em volta. Precisava ver o corpo de Hiko para finalmente ter certeza de que ele estava mesmo morto. Quando conseguiu ver o vulto caído perto de onde ela e Sesshoumaru estavam, agarrou o braço do amado, temendo que o algoz se erguesse naquele instante e mostrasse que o pesadelo ainda não havia acabado.

- Acalme-se – disse Sesshoumaru – Acabou...

Ela diminuiu a força ao redor do braço dele, mas não o soltou. Sentia-se protegida daquela forma, mesmo que aparentemente todo perigo já tivesse acabado. Manteve-se em silêncio, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração acelerada e assim normalizar as batidas do coração. Sesshoumaru a olhava com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre. Mas por dentro sentia-se triste com a visão do rosto de Yuki ferido. Queria ter conseguido evitar aquele ultimo triunfo de Hiko, mas não tivera sucesso.

Yuki desviou seu olhar do corpo de Hiko e fitou Sesshoumaru. Queria agradecer-lhe, mas a voz parecia presa dentro de sua garganta, impedindo-a de fazê-lo.

- Eu...eu... – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

- Você não precisa dizer nada – disse ele, percebendo o esforço de Yuki.

Sem que o youkai esperasse Yuki o abraçou. Envolveu-o num abraço apertado que surpreendeu o homem que raramente ficava surpreso. Sesshoumaru correspondeu, puxando-a contra si. Deixou que ela afundasse o rosto em seu peito e chorasse. Ela chorar naquele momento não o incomodava. Afinal, não era de tristeza que ela o fazia, e logo poderia vê-la sorrir do modo doce que tanto o satisfazia.

Ouviu em completo silêncio cada batida do coração dela misturado ao som do pranto, até que Yuki aos poucos foi se acalmando. Quando finalmente o coração dela diminuiu seu ritmo e o choro se acabou, achou prudente saírem dali.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para o vilarejo da sacerdotisa – sugeriu ele.

Yuki soltou-o devagar. Quando os olhos dela encontraram os seus, aquele sorriso em que ele pensava antes apareceu, mesmo sendo de uma forma mais contida, fazendo-o se sentir hipnotizado pelo rosto de beleza única – embora ferido – que ela possuía.

- Você sorrirá mais vezes – disse ele, levando sua mão ao queixo dela e segurando-o delicadamente – Prometa que o fará.

- Eu prometo... – disse ela.

Ele a apertou novamente contra seu peito num abraço. Fechou os olhos e deixou que tudo ao redor se tornasse irrelevante naquele momento. Queria ficar por mais tempo, mas sabia que precisavam sair dali. Yuki não precisava mais ficar próxima de seu algoz, mesmo que ele já não apresentasse risco. Liberou-a do abraço, e expôs seu pensamento.

- Vamos, levante-se – disse ele, ajudando Yuki a se erguer – Eu a levarei até a sacerdotisa.

Yuki voltou a exibir o sorriso, enquanto se levantava, sem desviar seu olhar do rosto do youkai.

- Hana ficará tão feliz... – comentava ela – Os habitantes dos vilarejos também terão paz a partir...

O sorriso de Yuki desapareceu junto com as palavras assim que olhou por sobre os ombros de Sesshoumaru. O youkai logo notou o pavor nos olhos de Yuki, mas não precisou perguntar o que a aterrorizara. A luta ainda não havia terminado, como imaginara.

- Você ainda vive... – disse Sesshoumaru, virando-se devagar e encarando o rival.

Os olhos de Hiko pareciam duas brasas incandescentes. Apesar da fúria contida neles, Sesshoumaru logo percebeu que não era na sua direção que o rival olhava. Era para Yuki que ele exibia aquele olhar mortal.

Colocou-se à frente dela, quase certo de que a tática do inimigo de agora seria a mesma do inimigo de muito tempo atrás. Hiko tentaria matar Yuki assim como Hattemaru fizera com Satsumi. Mas como decidira antes, não estava disposto a dar a chance daquela história se repetir.

Hiko já havia pegado sua espada do chão. E apesar de estar com a mão direita muito ferida por causa do veneno de Sesshoumaru, ainda conseguiu erguer a espada e apontá-la na direção do rival. Ele exibiu um leve sorriso, antes de abrir a boca.

- Serpentes da morte... – disse ele, em voz baixa.

- Yuki... – disse Sesshoumaru, sacando a Toukijin.

- Ataquem! – concluiu Hiko, enquanto sua espada liberava centenas de serpentes de fogo.

- Afaste-se! – gritou Sesshoumaru, empurrando Yuki para o lado antes que o ataque acertasse os dois.

Hiko observou com deleite suas crias caírem com força sobre o inimigo, fechando-se em volta do youkai com todo poder. Logo Sesshoumaru seria consumido pelo seu ataque. Não demoraria para o sangue dele ferver, levando-a à uma morte dolorosa. Virou-se para Yuki, caída de joelhos no chão, que parecia estar em choque com a visão, e sorriu.

- Eu já imaginava que ele fosse protegê-la – disse ele, guardando a espada na cintura e aproximando-se devagar dela – Que gesto nobre e tolo desse youkai, não? Afinal, ele acaba morrendo e ainda por cima me entrega o prêmio que eu tanto desejo...

Agachou-se ao lado de Yuki e ficou observando com satisfação o horror na face da jovem.

- Está satisfeita agora, Yuki? – indagou ele, levando a mão ao seu rosto e retirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava caída em frente aos olhos – Agora não há mais ninguém para salvá-la...

Ela deu um tapa na mão dele, e sem hesitar se ergueu, disposta a jogar-se em meio às chamas, fosse para ajudar Sesshoumaru ou para morrer junto à ele. Mas Hiko foi mais rápido, segurando-a.

- Acha que vou deixar que se mate quando pode estar gerando meu descendente no ventre, Yuki?

A jovem não respondeu. Permaneceu olhando fixamente para as chamas, desesperada, esperando alguma reação de Sesshoumaru. Alguns segundos se passaram, parecendo uma eternidade, até que toda a dor que sentia finalmente extravasasse.

- SESSHOUMARU! – gritou, mesmo sabendo que apenas um grito não o ajudaria naquele momento.

- Chame-o o quanto quiser – disse Hiko – Mas lembre-se que é comigo que você voltará para casa depois disso tudo.

Yuki já não prestava atenção no algoz. Algo chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a parar até mesmo de se debater e tentar se soltar. A parede feita pelas serpentes de fogo de Hiko, que antes estavam se fechando ao redor de Sesshoumaru, agora pareciam aumentar sua circunferência, abrindo-se cada vez mais.

"Sesshoumaru..." repetiu o nome do amado em pensamento ao perceber que ele estava tentando se livrar daquela armadilha.

Voltou seu olhar para Hiko, encarando-o sem nenhuma emoção. Na situação em que se encontrava, se não ousasse o máximo para ajudar Sesshoumaru, acabaria voltando a sofrer nas mãos de Hiko, coisa que ela não pretendia.

Num gesto rápido agarrou a espada presa à cintura do youkai e afastou-se, erguendo-a na direção do algoz.

- Pretende me matar com minha própria espada? – indagou ele, rindo dos atos cada vez mais tolos de Yuki – Você nem agüenta o peso dela...

Não era o peso que atrapalhava Yuki naquele instante, e sim a energia maligna que parecia subir pelos braços e apertar seu pescoço. Havia tanta maldade presa naquela arma que até mesmo uma humana comum como ela conseguia sentir.

"Não vou agüentar muito tempo..." pensou, enquanto via Hiko aproximando-se dela sem nenhuma pressa. "Sesshoumaru...".

- Entregue-me – ordenou Hiko, estendendo a mão para a jovem – Não torne as coisas ainda piores para você, Yuki.

Yuki estava prestes a deixar cair a espada quando viu a mão de Sesshoumaru segurando a Toukijin aparecer em meio ao fogo, bem atrás de Hiko. Por um instante podia jurar que a espada dele emitia uma luz azulada que envolvia todo o braço do youkai.

"Só preciso agüentar mais um pouco..." pensou, apertando ainda mais as mãos em volta do cabo da espada de Hiko.

- Faça o que eu mandei... – disse Hiko, alheio ao que acontecia atrás dele.

- Não... – respondeu Yuki, desafiadoramente – Você nunca mais tocará em mim, seu maldito!

- Oras, sua... – enfureceu-se Hiko, erguendo a mão para mais uma vez acertar Yuki no rosto.

Mas antes de conseguir fazer isso sentiu algo atingi-lo pelas costas. Olhou para baixo, e notou, horrorizado, a espada de Sesshoumaru atravessada em seu tórax.

- Maldi...

O restante da palavra não saiu. O ar que era preciso para terminá-la fugiu dos pulmões quando o rival retirou a espada, causando uma dor ainda maior do que a anterior.Virou-se para trás e viu suas serpentes de fogo sendo rapidamente destruídas.

- Você... – indagou atônito com o fato do inimigo não ter sequer um arranhão pelo corpo – Como...?

Sesshoumaru não perderia seu tempo respondendo ao rival, mas o fato é que se não fosse a Tenseiga ter criado uma barreira protetora ao seu redor teria muito trabalho para livrar-se do ataque de Hiko.

- Você pensou que já tivesse terminado? – respondeu Sesshoumaru, pronto para continuar.

Hiko virou-se, procurando por Yuki e sua espada. Ela continuava parada no mesmo lugar, exibindo um brilho de satisfação com o ferimento dele que jorrava sangue sem parar.

Jogou-se contra Yuki, disposta a arrancar a espada junto com a mão dela se fosse preciso. Mas Sesshoumaru conseguiu alcançá-la antes dele, e a protegeu com seu corpo, enquanto pegava a espada da mão dela.

- O que fará agora, Hiko? – indagou Sesshoumaru, virando-se para encarar Hiko – Estou com sua espada. Parece não restar mais nenhum truque a você.

- Você acha que vai...

Sesshoumaru não deu tempo ao rival de terminar sua ladainha. Num golpe rápido lançou-se contra Hiko e atravessou a área pouco abaixo de seu pescoço com a espada que tanto o deixava orgulhoso. Soltou a arma e afastou-se, deixando que ela conduzisse o ato final daquele sangrento espetáculo da maneira que fizera com tantos inocentes.

- Você se orgulha tanto do inferno existente dentro da sua espada... – disse Sesshoumaru - Então se sentirá feliz de passar sua eternidade nele.

O olhar de Hiko expressava muito mais que dor. Era um misto de sofrimento e fúria assustador. Yuki deu um passo à frente e ficou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, observando o modo como o corpo do algoz se contorcia, enquanto ia sendo rodeado por uma luz branca que aos poucos o envolveu dos pés à cabeça.

- Você pagará por isso... Yuki... – foram as ultimas palavras do youkai, antes de finalmente sucumbir ao poder da arma.

Quando Hiko finalmente desapareceu junto com a luz, a espada caiu ao chão, e a mata ao redor deles voltou a mergulhar na escuridão da noite. Sesshoumaru e Yuki ficaram olhando por alguns segundos para a arma caída ao chão, cuja lâmina era iluminada pela luz da lua, silenciados pela cena que acabaram de ver.

- Não há mais volta... – disse Yuki, quebrando o silêncio e caminhando devagar, mas sem medo, até o local onde estava a espada.

Sesshoumaru a acompanhou com o olhar. Viu-a se agachar ao lado da arma e ficar observando-a. Não se aproximou. Sabia que agora havia mesmo acabado. Como a própria Yuki dissera, não havia mais volta.

- Eu voltei a ser livre... – sussurrou Yuki para a espada, desejando que a alma de Hiko, presa dentro dela, pudesse escutá-la – Agora é a sua vez de sofrer... e espero que sofra muito – concluiu ela, levantando-se e dando as costas ao objeto.

Ela parou em frente ao youkai que amava e respirou profundamente. Depois, curvou-se numa reverência respeitosa, mesmo sentindo o corpo ferido reclamar de tal esforço.

- Você pediu que eu apenas o agradecesse quando tudo isso acabasse... – disse ela – Obrigada, Sesshoumaru – as palavras saiam quase inaudíveis, uma vez que vinham misturadas ao costumeiro choro.

A emoção, unida aos ferimentos fez com que Yuki quase caísse de joelhos no chão. Mas Sesshoumaru apressou-se e a apoiou com o braço, trazendo-a junto do seu corpo, carinhosamente.

- Haverá tempo para isso depois – disse ele – Vamos... vou levá-la para o vilarejo. Depois voltarei aqui e darei um fim na espada de Hiko.

- Heitaro! – disse Yuki, somente então se lembrando do irmão – Preciso encontrá-lo! E se Hiko o machucou e... Ele não apareceu aqui o tempo todo...

- Acalme-se – disse Sesshoumaru – Seu irmão não corre perigo. Eu me certifiquei de que ele não se envolvesse em minha luta com Hiko – concluiu, guardando para si o fato de que o hanyou chegara a conhecer a morte através do fio da Toukijin e fora poupado do inferno pela sua piedade.

Yuki mais uma vez se acalmou. Partiram, sem pressa, sabendo que mesmo que a noite não durasse muito, nenhum morador dos vilarejos ao redor se arriscaria a entrar na mata, correndo o risco de encontrar a espada de Hiko.

* * *

Hana aguardava ansiosa na entrada do vilarejo. Já não havia mais feridos chegando, e agora podia se concentrar em orar pelo bem-estar de Yuki. Rin estava dormindo em sua casa, junto com Jaken, enquanto Aruru permanecia deitado em frente ao casebre, mantendo-se em alerta apesar de seus ferimentos. Distante da sacerdotisa, alguns moradores ainda estavam assustados demais para dormir, mas mantinham-se afastados, certos de que a mulher não desejava nenhuma companhia, além da de uma lamparina, naquele momento.

Quando finalmente enxergou o vulto de duas pessoas saindo de dentro da mata, caminhou apressada na direção deles.

- Graças aos deuses! – exclamou – Vocês voltaram...

- Controle-se, velha – disse Sesshoumaru – Cuide de Yuki – concluiu.

- O que aquele monstro fez? – disse ela, notando o rosto o abdômen ferido da jovem.

- Algo que ele nunca mais fará de novo – respondeu o youkai, soltando a mão de Yuki e confiando-a à sacerdotisa.

O olhar de Sesshoumaru não deixou transparecer nenhuma duvida para Hana. Hiko havia finalmente encontrado seu castigo. Voltou seu olhar para Yuki, que mesmo com toda a dor que certamente estava sentindo, exibiu-lhe o um sorriso feliz.

- Ele está morto, sacerdotisa – disse a jovem – Hiko está morto.

- Nós comemoraremos isso assim que você se recuperar – disse a velha – Não haverá festa suficiente para expressar nossa felicidade com tal noticia. E também não teremos como agradecer a você, Sesshou... Onde ele está?

Sem que as duas percebessem o youkai desaparecera na mata. Yuki apertou a mão da sacerdotisa e sorriu.

- Ele disse que precisava dar um fim à espada de Hiko, sacerdotisa – explicou – Ele voltará logo.

- Então vamos para minha casa. Eu cuidarei dos seus ferimentos...

- Eu agradeço, Hana – disse Yuki, levando a mão ao ferimento no ventre e sentindo-se preocupada por um momento – E há algo que eu preciso contar a você...

* * *

Assim que saiu da caverna Heitaro passou a buscar Sesshoumaru. Era o único meio também de encontrar com Hiko, já que imaginava que ambos deviam estar lutando. Acelerou o passo assim que sentiu a presença do inimigo. Quando percebeu que parecia estar perto demais, parou e tentou localizá-lo com mais precisão em meio àquela mata.

"Encontrei..." pensou, dirigindo-se para o local.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore ao ver o vulto distante de Sesshoumaru. Não queria ser notado ainda, precisava também ver se o mestre estava por perto, evitando assim interromper um luta entre os dois.

Mas para sua decepção Sesshoumaru estava só. O youkai invasor parecia estar chegando no local naquele momento também, e caminhou de forma decidida até um certo ponto, onde parou e baixou o olhar.

Heitaro não conseguia precisar o que o inimigo olhava, e resolveu avançar mais alguns passos em frente, de forma bem silenciosa, e mais uma vez colocou-se atrás de uma árvore. Dali a visão já melhorava um pouco, e pôde notar que Sesshoumaru olhava um objeto reluzente no chão. Não demorou a perceber o que era aquele objeto, e pela primeira vez sentiu um arrepio subir pelas costas.

- Uma espada... – sussurrou com surpresa – Não pode ser... É a espada de Hiko...

De onde estava não era possível confirmar que fosse mesmo a espada do mestre, mas um mau pressentimento parecia querer fazê-lo acreditar naquilo. Olhou em volta, buscando por Hiko, parado em algum canto onde sua visão antes não havia alcançado, mas não o encontrou. Depois procurou pelo mestre caído em algum lugar, e novamente nada.

Voltou a olhar para Sesshoumaru, sabendo que o único jeito de descobrir algo seria encará-lo mais uma vez. Mas sentiu medo. Levou a mão ao abdômen, revivendo a dor que sentira ao ser atravessado pela espada do inimigo há pouco tempo atrás.

"Maldição..." praguejou para si mesmo "Não consigo me mover e ir até lá... É mais forte que eu...".

Recostou-se na árvore e respirou fundo. Logo percebeu que estava tremendo. Xingou-se em pensamento mais uma vez. E onde estaria Hiko, afinal?

* * *

Sesshoumaru parou e observou por alguns segundos a espada caída aos seus pés. Apesar dela não despertar nenhum interesse nele, tinha de admitir que possuía um poder interessante, e que se a deixasse ali, logo esse mesmo poder chamaria a atenção de youkais medíocres que fariam de tudo por algo que os destacasse. Precisava impedir que outros tomassem o lugar de Hiko e continuassem a destruir as terras do leste, onde um dia sua mãe e antepassados viveram. Precisava impedir que sujassem as terras que um dia ele certamente retomaria como uma herança.

Para evitar isso precisava dar um fim àquela espada. Destruí-la era uma hipótese que ele descartou, já que uma espada youkai exigia trabalho para ser destruída. Trabalho esse que ele não estava disposto a ter. A melhor forma seria lacrá-la num lugar onde não pudesse ser encontrada. As fontes termais eram uma boa opção. O lugar possuía uma barreira especial que manteria youkais sem escrúpulos afastados. Enterraria a espada de Hiko, estava decidido.

Já ia pegar a arma quando escutou algo ao longe. Não se virou na direção do som. Manteve-se olhando para a espada, esperando que o dono daquele resmungo aparecesse. Sabia que era Heitaro. O hanyou o observava de longe, e embora o deixasse intrigado saber como o moleque havia saído da caverna, a presença dele já não o incomodava.

Não esperou muito. A paciência com gente inútil não era um dos seus fortes. Pegou a espada do chão e deu às costas, saindo caminhando sem pressa, pronto para finalizar sua missão e retornar para o vilarejo, coisa que era mais importante para ele naquele momento.

Não demorou muito e percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Heitaro realmente não levava jeito para disfarçar sua presença. O colar no pescoço do hanyou parecia somente um enfeite, já que o barulho que ele fazia ao se movimentar tornava inútil o feitiço da pedra.

- O que pretende? – indagou ao aproximar-se das fontes, de costas para onde o hanyou estava – Você está me deixando entediado com essa cautela em me abordar.

A resposta não veio. Heitaro parecia querer continuar a fingir que não estava ali, e Sesshoumaru resolveu retomar sua caminhada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com a espada de Hiko? – o hanyou finalmente disse.

- Adiantaria saber o que vou fazer? – Sesshoumaru respondeu, detendo-se mais uma vez – De qualquer modo, você não tentaria me deter, afinal, é visível o medo que está sentindo.

Heitaro ficou calado. Não conseguia nem mesmo fingir que tinha coragem para mais uma vez desafiar o inimigo. Além do fato de que outra coisa o incomodava ainda mais: a ausência do mestre.

- Onde está Hiko? – perguntou depois de um curto silêncio.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para Heitaro, encarando-o com frieza.

- Acho que é óbvio, não? – disse ele – Nessa luta só poderia existir um vencedor, e certamente também seria o único que continuaria vivo...

- O que quer dizer? – Heitaro indagou sem acreditar no que ouvia – Hiko não perderia...

- Cale-se – ordenou Sesshoumaru – Seu adorado mestre encontrou seu fim na lâmina de minha espada. Mesma espada que também mostrou seu poder a você, hanyou. Sua sorte é que conseguiu uma segunda chance... Hiko não terá tal coisa.

- É mentira! – Heitaro quase gritou – Hiko não está morto!

- Se não acredita em mim, comprove por si mesmo – disse o youkai cravando a espada no chão – Toque na espada de seu mestre e veja se a alma dele não está presa nela!

Heitaro congelou. O olhar fixou-se na espada, mas não por muito tempo. Desviou o olhar para Sesshoumaru, odiando o youkai ainda mais.

- Espero que não queira vingança, hanyou – disse Sesshoumaru, voltando a pegar a espada – Você já teve bastantes provas de que não tem como me vencer. Nem seu mestre chegou perto de tal proeza.

- Certamente me vingarei, Sesshoumaru...

- Vai arriscar sua vida novamente sacando sua espada para lutar comigo? – o youkai não conteve um sorriso sarcástico – Ainda não se convenceu que é melhor ocupar-se em fazer uso desse poder tolo que tem?

- Talvez seja isso mesmo que o derrote... Esse meu "poder tolo" revelou como ter sucesso onde Hiko falhou.

O semblante de Sesshoumaru não demonstrou nenhum interesse no que Heitaro disse.

- De que forma você me venceria, Heitaro?

- Reiko... – Heitaro falou o nome como quem amaldiçoa alguém.

Sesshoumaru não entendeu. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando que o hanyou estava ficando louco.

- Reiko... – repetiu Heitaro – Nascida no ano de 1486, na cidade de Kinokawa, filha de Osugi.

- Do que está falando? – sentiu que seu tédio começava a aumentar.

- Uma menina que nasceu com um sinal em forma de meia-lua nas costas... Um bebê lindo e amado – continuou, notando que o semblante do inimigo mudara sutilmente – Talvez alguém do seu interesse, não?

- Que bobagem é essa?

- 1486... Não faz muito tempo, não é? Estamos no ano de 1508... Essa menina, essa Reiko, é uma mulher hoje, não? Aposto que seria do seu interesse encontrá-la enquanto essa juventude não se perde, afinal, ela é apenas uma humana comum...

- Você está delirando, moleque? – irritou-se Sesshoumaru – Inventar histórias não fará com que eu acredite em você.

- Inventando? Eu? – Heitaro riu – Quando me prendeu naquela maldita caverna, Sesshoumaru, devia ter pensado que meu poder tolo poderia se aproveitar daquele lugar carregado com sua energia espiritual... embora eu tenha ficado surpreso de descobrir não só suas fraquezas... Ver a história daquela tal Satsumi e sua reencarnação não era algo que eu pensei que aconteceria.

Sesshoumaru voltou a exibir um rosto livre de sentimentos. Sabia que o hanyou estava desesperado. Havia perdido o mestre, e certamente não queria perder a irmã para o inimigo. Deu as costas, e voltou a caminhar sem pressa. Precisava livrar-se da espada de Hiko e depois voltaria para o vilarejo. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer que ouvir o hanyou.

- Você pode pensar que estou mentindo, Sesshoumaru... - gritou para o youkai que se afastava - Mas e se eu estiver dizendo a verdade? Você correrá o risco de não reencontrar Satsumi? Está disposto a pagar o preço acaso não cumpra sua promessa com ela?

- Preço? Que preço?

- O mais caro de todos... o arrependimento.

Sesshoumaru não diminuiu seu ritmo. Continuou caminhando até desaparecer entre as árvores que cercavam as fontes termais. Heitaro observou o caminho por pouco tempo.

- Ainda não terminou, mestre... – falou com a voz carregada de sentimento – Esse youkai ainda não venceu... E se Sesshoumaru não for até aquela mulher, eu a buscarei... e darei aos dois a morte merecida – concluiu, para em seguida embrenhar-se na mata e também desaparecer.

* * *

Hana terminava de cuidar dos ferimentos na barriga de Yuki, enquanto a escutava contar sobre a possibilidade de estar esperando um filho do amado youkai. O sorriso da gentil mulher só crescia a cada palavra da jovem ajoelhada à sua frente.

- Mas isso é uma ótima noticia! – Hana exaltou-se com o que Yuki acabara de lhe contar.

- Não fale alto, sacerdotisa – pediu Yuki, olhando para o lado para ver se Rin havia acordado com o arroubo de felicidade da amiga – Não quero que ninguém saiba ainda.

- Oras, você me vem com a noticia de que terá um filho de Sesshoumaru e não quer que ninguém saiba?

- Não é isso... é que... – Yuki corou com o modo como a sacerdotisa falara – Eu não tenho certeza disso, entendeu? Para ser sincera, tenho medo de descobrir que estava delirando cada vez que ouvi aquela voz em minha mente...

- Não fale assim – Hana disse sorrindo – Não acredita nas palavras desse espírito bom que se colocou no seu caminho? – concluiu, sabendo que ainda não podia revelar que sabia muito bem que espírito era aquele.

- Acredito... claro que acredito... Meu coração acredita – respondeu Yuki, deixando que a amiga terminasse de passar uma faixa em volta da cintura, onde haviam pequenos cortes espalhados pela pele branca – Mas... eu tomaria por louco qualquer um que me dissesse isso.

- Eu acredito em você – disse a sacerdotisa, terminando seu trabalho – E acredito sim nesse espírito que você diz ter ouvido. Mas só poderemos ter certeza em alguns dias, não é? Depois disso, vamos comemorar muito...

- Um filho... – disse Yuki, passando a mão pelo ventre com um carinho especial – um filho de Sesshoumaru... Seria eu digna de tanta honra?

- Oras... Você é mais do ninguém merecedora de um final feliz para sua história, Yuki. Essa criança será uma benção sem tamanho. Quando contará ao youkai?

Yuki ergueu o rosto e encarou a sacerdotisa com um ar de incerteza.

- Não sei... – disse ela – Talvez eu espere um pouco... Sesshoumaru certamente me acharia louca se eu contasse que o espírito da mãe dele me revelou que espero um filho... Além do mais... – o rosto de Yuki avermelhou-se -...estou com vergonha de contar isso a ele.

Hana controlou uma risada com o rubor da jovem. Sabia que quando Yuki menos esperasse o youkai descobriria sozinho. Bastava que ela tirasse aquele colar do pescoço e os sentidos mais apurados de Sesshoumaru descobririam a nova vida se formando no ventre dela.

E a sacerdotisa certamente contribuiria para que o colar enfeitiçado logo deixasse de ser usado pela amiga. Afinal, com Hiko morto, não havia mais a necessidade de Yuki usar aquela proteção.

- Durma um pouco – sugeriu ela se levantando – Você precisa descansar...

- Se vir Sesshoumaru...

- Ele não irá a lugar nenhum, Yuki – disse Hana sorrindo – O coração dele está nas suas mãos, ainda não percebeu?

- Oras, sacerdotisa... – Yuki mais uma vez corou.

Hana esperou que ela se deitasse e deixou a casa. Também queria muito dormir, mas antes precisava ver se havia chegado mais algum ferido. Caminhou até a entrada do vilarejo e ficou olhando silenciosamente para o céu. O dia amanhecia, e um vento leve trazia o cheiro das flores consigo.

- Ah, minha senhora... – falou baixo, esperando que o espírito da mãe de Sesshoumaru pudesse ouvi-la – Que alegria as noticias de Yuki me trouxeram. Aposto que também está feliz com o futuro que virá. Agora tudo dará certo entre aqueles dois... Eles merecem essa paz.

_- O caminho ainda é longo, Hana..._

A voz serena fez com que a sacerdotisa se virasse em busca do espírito. Mas não o viu.

- O que quer dizer? – indagou, a paz dando lugar à preocupação.

_- Cada coisa a seu tempo, Hana... Apenas cuide bem de Yuki. O caminho para ela ainda guarda muita dor..._

- Como assim?

Hana olhou de um lado ao outro procurando pelo espírito.

- Responda, minha senhora, eu lhe peço...

O pedido carregado de preocupação não adiantou. Hana teria de se contentar com aquelas poucas palavras, sem sequer poder imaginar o que ainda podia acontecer de ruim com Yuki. Sentiu o coração doer só de pensar que a jovem ainda sofreria mais. Olhou para o alto, como se pedisse ajuda diretamente aos deuses.

- Não é justo... Por que Yuki ainda merece sofrer?

* * *

O sol subia devagar no horizonte, iluminando aos poucos o youkai que permanecia em pé sobre o topo de uma colina, olhando para o nada à sua frente. Repassava cada detalhe do que Heitaro lhe havia dito, tentando encontrar algum motivo para acreditar ou não no hanyou.

_- "Você pode pensar que estou mentindo, Sesshoumaru... Mas e se eu estiver dizendo a verdade? Você correrá o risco de não reencontrar Satsumi? Está disposto a pagar o preço acaso não cumpra sua promessa com ela?"._

_- "Preço? Que preço?"._

_- "O mais caro de todos... o arrependimento"._

Respirou profundamente. "Reiko". O nome tomava conta de seu pensamento naquele instante. Tentava encontrar nele algo que o fizesse sentir-se intimo de alguém que podia nem existir. O nome Satsumi pesava mais em seu coração. Yuki, então, pesava o dobro de ambos...

- Yuki... – sussurrou o nome, chamando-a como se estivesse ao seu lado – O que faço...?

Inspirou fundo novamente. Tinha de tomar uma decisão, mas não sabia qual. Só o que sabia é que precisava seguir a razão, e não o coração para decidir-se. E isso, sabia ele, faria com que Yuki saísse em desvantagem.

Deixou a colina e seguiu sem pressa para o vilarejo da sacerdotisa. Queria ver Yuki. precisava vê-la. Precisava também fazer algo que pensava que não faria. Precisava olhá-la nos olhos. Precisava dizer que partiria. Precisava dizer adeus.

* * *

**Desculpem pela demora, mil beijos!!**

(1) Tanabata Matsuri: Festival das Estrelas - Noite do dia 7 de julho.


End file.
